


Nanny

by mayps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 162,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayps/pseuds/mayps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao precisava de trabalho para ajudar seus irmãos mais velhos na China. Seu melhor amigo, Baekhyun, disse a ele que seu namorado o falou de uma oferta de emprego, mas é para trabalhar como babá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Um.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [.nanny.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34857) by CoffeeMilk. 



** **

**Um.**

Tao se aproximou do pequeno café no centro da cidade. Olhou através da janela, tentando encontrar seu melhor amigo; por sorte, viu-o sentado com um copo em suas mãos. Rapidamente entrou e acenou para o amigo.

“Hey Baekhyun” Tao sentou-se de frente ao outro. Os dois se tornaram amigos quando estavam no ensino médio, eram amigos por cartas, na época Baekhyun estava em um curso de chinês e um de seus trabalhos do semestre era enviar uma carta para seu amigo por correspondência. Então por sorte seu par foi Tao. Eles continuaram conversando por cartas mesmo depois do fim do semestre, logo se tornaram muito próximos. Algumas vezes Baekhyun visitava Tao, e vice-versa. Mesmo depois de alguns anos, eles ainda são amigos próximos. “Tudo bem?”

“Estou bem” Baekhyun pôs o copo na mesa “E você?”

“Hm” Tao mexeu-se levemente “É.. estou okay”.

Baekhyun o fitou e suspirou. “Tao, não faça isso, eu sei quando está mentindo. O que está acontecendo?”

Tao sabia que seu melhor amigo iria perceber. Ele tinha a habilidade para isso. Como ele fazia? Nunca saberia.

“Preciso de um trabalho.”

“Trabalho? Você foi demitido?”

“N-Não. Não fui.”

Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça. “Então... o que há de errado?”

“E-Eu preciso de mais dinheiro.” Suspirou “Meus irmãos, Luhan e Yixing estão no hospital”.

“O quê?!” As pessoas ao redor olharam para Baekhyun, que se desculpou pelo seu ataque. “Tao, está falando sério? O que aconteceu?”

“Luhan esteve em um acidente e Yixing está muito doente. Meu pai não será capaz de arcar com todas as contas e outras coisas. Meu pai é velho Baekhyun... Como ele poderia pagar por tudo?”

Baekhyun assentiu. “Eu posso te ajudar se você-”

Tao balançou a cabeça. “Não. Você não precisa Baekhyun. Eu não quero que me emprestem dinheiro. Você sabe onde tem alguma vaga de trabalho? Eu preciso conseguir mais dinheiro e enviar pro meu pai.”

“Bom...” Baekhyun pensou um pouco. Havia um que seu namorado havia lhe falado. “Chanyeol me contou e o chefe dele estava procurando por outra babá para o filho.”

"Eu vou tentar" Tao disse confiante.

"Mas Tao... é como babá... Eu sei que você precisa de dinheiro, mas você sabe... esse trabalho é típico para mulheres --"

"Eu não me importo! Tenho que ajudar Luhan e Yixing... Eu preciso disso." Tao disse suplicante.

Baekhyun assentiu e escreveu algumas informações em um pedaço de guardanapo.

"Eu falarei com Chanyeol para levá-lo a casa dele" entregou o guardanapo a Tao "Eu tenho que te avisar... Chanyeol me disse que ele é muito rigoroso... apático... e às vezes o filho dele é um problema." Fechou a tampa da caneta.

"Eu supero isso." Tao disse sem ao menos olhar para o melhor amigo.

"Então... _babá_ huh?"

Tao pegou o guardanapo, e viu o que havia escrito. “Você se mudou?” Baekhyun havia lhe entregado o endereço de seu novo apartamento, dele e de Chanyeol. Tao olhou para Baekhyun que assentiu.

“Chanyeol... é... esqueceu sem querer um prato de comida fora da geladeira durante o final de semana e quando voltamos... nosso antigo apartamento estava infestado de formigas.”

“Minha nossa...”

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça “Eu amo o cara, mas às vezes ele não pensa antes de agir. Mas tudo bem, ele recompensa na cama.”

“Hm...” Tao sentiu seu rosto esquentar “Okay, isso foi um pouco...”

“Tao, ele é como um leão na-”

“Baekhyun, isso foi um pouco demais pra mim!” Tao cobriu a boca do outro com sua mão. Ele não queria as pessoas ao redor escutando aquilo. Isso seria apenas constrangedor.“ Te vejo amanhã de manhã!” Depois disso, Tao pulou da cadeira e saiu.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao acordou mais cedo do que o habitual na segunda. Esse era o dia em que o namorado de Baekhyun o levaria para a casa de seu chefe. Tao estava tendo dificuldades para escolher uma roupa, queria dar uma boa impressão, então foi até o closet. Finalmente escolhendo sua vestimenta, usando uma camiseta branca com um colarinho cinza e bainha laranja assimétrica, com sua calça jeans azul. Colocou seu sapato e rapidamente saiu de casa, pegando o ônibus para ir até o novo apartamento de Baekhyun, levando cerca de vinte minutos. Assim que chegou, ficou pasmo.

O apartamento novo era muito melhor que o antigo.

Tao entrou no condomínio, tirando do bolso o guardanapo com o endereço que Baekhyun havia dado.

 _‘_ _1G... 1G_ _.’_

Tao andou até achar a porta com o número e a letra indicados. Depois de algumas batidas, a porta abriu e Tao pode ver um sorridente Baekhyun.

“Bom dia! Entra aí” Baekhyun abriu passagem para que Tao entrasse.

“Hey Tao!” Chanyeol disse enquanto comia o café-da-manhã.

“Oi Chanyeol, você parece chique.” Chanyeol, estava bem arrumado. Seu cabelo estava penteado para trás e ele estava vestido conservadoramente em um terno preto impecavelmente cortado, com uma camisa social cor vinho, uma gravata borboleta preta e um brilhante sapato social preto. Luvas na cor vinho também estavam posicionadas ao seu lado na mesa.

“Obrigado, é meu uniforme.”

Baekhyun entregou a Tao um copo de suco de laranja. “Ele é o motorista, por isso está assim.”

Tao assentiu, bebendo seu suco.

“Quer algumas torradas ou outra coisa antes de irmos?”

Tao recusou e agradeceu. Chanyeol levantou-se e colocou o prato na pia. “Nós temos que ir.”

“Oh, okay.” Baekhyun levou-os até a porta. “Tenha um bom dia!” Selou os lábios de Chanyeol e deu um beijo na bochecha de Tao.

“Hey, o que foi isso?” Tao esfregou a bochecha.

“Um beijo de boa sorte.” Baekhyun disse inocentemente. “Eu quero que meu bebê Tao tenha sorte~”

“Nossa, parece uma mãe..”

“É claro! Chanyeol é seu pai e eu sou sua mãe!”

“Ahn...”

“Okay, tchau Baekhyun. Vamos meu filho.” Chanyeol disse, puxando Tao gentilmente para fora de casa. Foram até o carro de Chanyeol e se dirigiram até o local. Era um pouco longe, demoraram cerca de meia hora até lá. Assim que chegaram, Tao ficou surpreso com a residência do chefe de Chanyeol.

“Esse cara vive em uma m-mansão?” Tao exclamou ao fechar a porta.

“Sim, ele é bem conhecido. Ele e a esposa falecida.” Chanyeol ajeitou sua gravata. “Você provavelmente já ouvir falar sobre eles, meu chefe é um famoso estilista.”

“O quê? Estilista?” Chanyeol assentiu.

“Sua linha de moda é conhecida como The Dragons”

“Ah sim, já ouvi falar. Tem ótimos ternos.”

Os dois então começaram a andar até a entrada da mansão. Chanyeol tirou sua chave e abriu o portão. Andaram mais um pouco até chegar à porta principal. Tao estava encantado com o belo jardim que havia ali.

“Mesmo que meu chefe tenha quatro casas pelo mundo, ele gosta mais daqui da Coreia.” Chanyeol continuou falando sobre seu chefe para Tao, mas ele foi distraído pelas lindas flores e estátuas. Ao chegarem perto da porta principal, Chanyeol abriu e Tao abriu e boca, surpreso.

“Isso são ladrilhos de granito branco?!” Ele se agachou para ver melhor os ladrilhos. “São tão bonitos!”

Tao levantou e olhou ao redor; tudo tão bonito que ele estava começando a ter inveja do chefe de Chanyeol. Enquanto eles andavam, Tao parou em frente a uma pintura.

“Oh, eu conheço essa!”

Chanyeol parou e voltou para onde Tao estava parado. “Oh, essa. Sim, a falecida esposa do chefe que pintou isso.” Tao arregalou os olhos. “Ela era uma pintora e pianista famosa, mas ela é mais conhecida pelas suas obras de arte.” Chanyeol olhou para Tao e ficou um pouco preocupado. Ele estava com medo de que os olhos do outro saíssem de suas órbitas. “T-Tao?”

“Você está dizendo que nós estamos na casa da famosa pintora Tai?”

“Hm, sim? Tai era a esposa de meu chefe. Como você sabe disso?”

Tao não conseguia respirar. Ele estava muito animado já que estava na casa da famosa pintora e pianista, Tai. “Eu vi as pinturas dela em uma revista uma vez e desde então eu coleciono todas as revistas em que havia suas pinturas.” Ele começou a bater suas mãos uma na outra, não conseguindo se conter. “Ela é a minha artista favorita!”

Chanyeol sorriu e gesticulou para que Tao o seguisse até a sala de estar. No caminho, Tao teve certa dificuldade em acompanha-lo. Havia pinturas em toda parte feitas pela sua artista favorita. Era uma pena que ela tivesse morrido, ele estaria muito ansioso para conhecê-la.

Na sala de estar, Tao ficou ainda mais impressionado. Todo o local era cheio de modernas mobílias e algumas pinturas feitas por Tai e outras por Picasso.

“Isso... Eu juro é-”

Tao foi interrompido quando sentiu algo bater em suas pernas. Ele imediatamente olhou para baixo, vendo um pequeno garoto com cabelo preto, olhando diretamente para ele.

 _‘_ _Oh?_ _’_

 

O garotinho parecia um pequeno panda devido aos seus olhos. Para Tao ele era simplesmente adorável.

“Olá~” Tao acenou para o garotinho. Entretanto, a criança encarou Tao, inclinando a cabeça como se o analisasse.

“Yitao!”

O garotinho, Yitao, rapidamente virou a cabeça e correu para fora. Em pouco tempo uma babá apareceu, ofegante. Ela colocou as mãos no joelho e tentou respirar a maior quantidade de ar possível.

“Vo-cês v-viram...” ela tossiu “Yi-Yitao?”

Chanyeol assentiu e apontou para a direção que o garotinho havia corrido. A babá ficou furiosa.

“Diga ao senhor que eu me demito! Eu não aguento essa criança!” Ela se direcionou as escadas.

Chanyeol suspirou e balançou a cabeça. “Essa foi a décima babá esse mês.”

“O quê? Não pode estar falando sério?!” Tao estava completamente surpreso. Como um garotinho poderia causar tantos problemas? Ele havia pensado que a criança era bem comportada, julgando pelo local em que vivia.

“Hm, bom...” Chanyeol explicou para Tao sobre o pequenino. O problema era que o garotinho não fala, com ninguém. Desde que a mãe morreu, há dois anos, ele não disse uma palavra. E como seu pai, o chefe de Chanyeol, era muito ocupado com o trabalho, Yitao sempre fora deixado aos cuidados de babás. As babás sempre tiveram um problema com o garotinho; elas achavam irritante ele não falar ou as obedecer. Elas não sabiam que estavam deixando Yitao feliz ou não. Uma babá deu algo para Yitao sua comida, mas ele apenas empurrou o prato da mesa, fazendo-o cair no chão de granito. Ela tentou fazer algo que Yitao comesse, mas ele não dizia o que queria. Era frustrante já que ele sempre as rejeitava. Então era mais fácil se demitir.

“Oh...” Tao sentiu pena da criança, perdeu a mãe muito novo e sentiu-se mal pelas babás. Era difícil.

“Sim, o chefe queria ter duas babás dessa vez, para cuidar do filho, mas...” Chanyeol coçou a nuca. “Eu acho que isso não vai acontecer. Me siga, o escritório do chefe é por aqui.”

Eles andaram pelo corredor, passando por mais pinturas e retratos de família. Tao não prestava atenção nas fotos, apenas nas pinturas. Logo ele chegou à porta dupla. Chanyeol bateu na porta e entrou. Tao o seguiu, olhando ao redor, o escritório estava repleto de estantes e livros, plantas ao lado e um grande computador na mesa. Infelizmente, ele não conseguia ver o Chefe completamente, apenas a parte de trás da cadeira de couro.

“Chefe... eu trouxe alguém para o trabalho de babá, mas...” Chanyeol coçou novamente a nuca. “Parece que a outra babá decidiu se demitir. Ela foi pegar suas coisas e está prestes a ir embora.”

O homem virou a cadeira, mas não olhou para as pessoas em frente a ele. Tao estava surpreso, o homem era muito atraente. Balançou levemente a cabeça, deixando a sensação passar e ficou em pé corretamente.

 _‘_ _Boa impressão Tao. Boa impressão._ _’_

 

O homem suspirou. “Eu já imaginava. Certo então.” Ele deixou os papeis de lado. “Traga ela aqui.”

Tao franziu as sobrancelhas. ‘Oh, certo. Babás são geralmente mulheres. Ele ficará surpreso.’

“Chefe... hm... é na verdade ‘ele’.”

O homem à frente dos dois rapidamente olhou para cima e viu Tao. “Homem... Chanyeol.” O homem encostou-se à cadeira. “Ele sabe que ser babá é geralmente para mulheres. Ele está... tendo dúvidas sobre seu sexo ou algo assim?”

Tao corou.  _‘Não tenho dúvidas sobre meu sexo!’_

“Sou 100% homem!” Tao estava levemente raivoso com o homem à sua frente. Ele era 100% homem e claro que sabia disso, mas ele não se importava. Isso era por Luhan e Yixing.

“É óbvio que está confuso.”

“O quê? Não! Eu-“

“Kris, por favor... Ele precisa de um trabalho. Ele irá se esforçar, não é Tao?” Ele cutucou Tao.

“Sim, irei.” Tao resmungou.

“Certo. Saia Chanyeol. Vou fazer algumas questões a ele. Prepare o carro também.” Kris colocou alguns papeis em uma pasta. “Eu preciso estar no Epitome Building para me encontrar com Jihwan e Chaerin.”

Chanyeol assentiu e sussurrou um ‘boa sorte’ para Tao, que assentiu e o olhou preocupado. Ele saiu da sala, deixando um Tao nervoso para trás. Ele acabara de levantar a voz para seu futuro chefe, se tudo desse certo.

“Bom, Tao” Kris abriu sua pasta e colocou mais papéis dentro. “Porque babá?”

“Hm, eu preciso do dinheiro... para ajudar meus irmãos” Tao moveu-se um pouco.

“Hm, foi demitido de seu trabalho anterior?”

“Não... Eu quero ter mais dinheiro. Meus irmãos estão no hospital... e meu pai é idoso e não pode cobrir as contas. Eu só quero conseguir mais dinheiro e mandar para a China. Você sabe... Para ajudar.”

“Oh, eles vivem na China?”

“S-sim.”

“Oh.” Kris fechou a pasta. “Você tem alguma experiência com crianças?”

“Hm... sou o mais novo da família, então-“

“Isso é um não, então.”

“M-Mas eu posso aprender. Eu fui treinado em artes marciais, eu posso protegê-lo e...“

“Eu não preciso que proteja ele... Estou perguntando se você pode cuidar dele. Cuidar se estiver doente-”

“Eu vou tentar meu melhor! Eu prometo! Só me dê uma chance!”

Kris encarou Tao com uma expressão indiferente. Ele levantou, segurando sua pasta. “7 horas da manhã em ponto.”

“O quê?”

“7 horas da manhã. Eu não tenho escolha já que meu filho não tem uma babá agora. Você cuidará dele.” Ele então deu a volta na mesa. “O salário é cerca de 500.000* won cada mês.”

“Esse é o pagamento?”

“Sim, e você mora aqui perto?”

Tao balançou a cabeça. “Eu moro longe daqui. Eu tive que pegar ônibus até o apartamento de Chanyeol e isso foi cerca de 20 minutos até lá.”

“Hm.” Kris colocou a mão na cintura. “Acho que isso significa que você ficará aqui então.”

“O quê?!”

“Por favor... grite mais alto.” Kris disse sarcasticamente. “Você ficará aqui. Vai demorar muito tempo para você chegar.” Kris passou por Tao, indo até a porta dupla.

“Mas.... meu outro trabalho e meu apartamento-“

“Se demita e se mude.” Kris olhou por cima do ombro. “Acho que meu pagamento é maior, não é? Ainda mais, você viverá aqui de graça. Tudo que peço é que cuide do meu filho.”

“Hm... Eu...” Tao não tinha palavras. Ele conseguiu o emprego, o pagamento era excelente. Melhor que seu antigo trabalho, mas isso significaria que ele teria que se demitir e se mudar, para viver com esse homem e seu filho.

“Olhe...” Tao olhou para Kris, o vendo olhar as horas no relógio de pulso. “Eu tenho que ir. Espero que você comece 7 horas em ponto, preparando o café-da-manhã do meu filho. Tenha o resto do dia para pegar suas coisas e se demitir. Meu outro motorista, Chen, vai te levar de volta, já que eu preciso de Chanyeol. Você o encontrará na cozinha.” Com isso, Kris foi embora.

“Certo...”

_‘Baekhyun estava certo... Ele é meio apático’ Tao suspirou. ‘Mas vou fazer isso, por Luhan e Yixing!’_


	2. Dois.

**Dois.**

Tao saiu do escritório e fechou a porta calmamente.

_‘Poderia também...’_

Tao se virou e caminhou de volta até a sala de estar da mansão de Kris.

 _‘Espera.... Aquilo estava aqui antes?’_ Tao observou as duas pequenas estátuas que havia no chão. _‘Estou certo de que isso não estava aqui antes... ou....’_ olhou para trás e coçou sua nuca. _‘Será que... ou...’_

Tao estava ficando confuso agora. Ele não conseguia lembrar se ele e Chanyeol haviam entrado pela porta da direita ou da esquerda.

"Okay, eu tenho certeza que foi por esse caminho... não, por que a estátua não estava lá... ou talvez.." Tao se virou, pulando de susto ao ver que Yitao estava parado no fim do corredor.

 _‘Que susto!’_ Tao colocou a mão no peito. _‘Essa criança! Nossa... mas espera um minuto! Yitao!’_

“Ah, Yitao, não é?”

O garotinho apenas continuou parado, segurando sua alpaca de pelúcia.

“Hm, você sabe onde eu deveria ir? Estou meio perdido... Hey, espera!”

Yitao começou a correr, Tao rapidamente o seguiu.

‘Talvez ele esteja me tirando desse labirinto!’

Yitao virou algumas esquinas e Tao fez o máximo para não perdê-lo de vista. Uma vez que o garotinho virou à direita, Tao parou para recuperar o fôlego.

 _‘Eu juro... essa corrida...’_ Tao tossiu um pouco e tentou respirar normalmente. _‘Droga, perdi ele’_. Tao então coçou a cabeça. Pelo menos ele não estava naquele labirinto de corredores.

Agora ele estava em uma sala de estar, pintada com cores suaves, ao contrário da primeira em que entrou, que era apenas com todas as paredes brancas com detalhes em preto. Ele começou a olhar ao redor, admirando a mobília e as pequenas plantas. As flores cheiravam divinamente e isso fez Tao se sentir bem.

Tao olhou por cima das flores e viu uma pintura de um retrato de família.

 _‘Wow.’_ Seus olhos arregalaram. _‘Isso é... Incrível!’_ Tao se aproximou da pintura para ver melhor.

Era um retrato de Kris e sua esposa falecida, Tai.

“Ela é tão bonita.” Tao disse para si mesmo. Tai parecia tão perfeita na pintura. Seus olhos pareciam sinceros, e sua expressão era muito inocente. “Aposto que Yitao conseguiu todos os genes da mãe.” Tai tinha cabelo preto, ondulado que chegava até sua cintura, e seus olhos também pareciam os de um panda. “Talvez Yitao consiga a altura do pai. Ele parecia bem alto.”

Ele continuou a observar a pintura. “Realmente uma pena... ela era jovem também.” Tao caminhou, tentando achar seu caminho de volta.

“Essa casa é muito grande! Sinceramente!” Tao sussurrou para si. Ele continuou a andar, até começar a ouvir pessoas. “Ah! Pessoas!” Tao andou rapidamente seguindo a voz. Ele finalmente achou a fonte, estava na cozinha. Ele espiou ali dentro e viu outro homem com exatamente o mesmo que Chanyeol vestia, mas em vez de vinho, sua camisa era dourada. O homem estava falando com outro vestido de branco, que estava cozinhando. Tao lentamente se aproximou e tossiu para conseguir sua atenção. Os dois se assustaram.

“Q-Quem é você?” O de bochechas redondas perguntou, segurando sua faca direcionada a ele. “Vou chamar o segurança!”

“Espere! Sou um novo empregado aqui! E-Eu sou babá do Yitao!”

“O quê?” o outro disse “Babá? O que aconteceu com a outra?”

“Hm, ela se demitiu.” Tao coçou novamente o pescoço. “Isso foi a algum tempo atrás então é.. Eu sou a nova babá do Yitao.”

“Oh” os dois homens se entreolharam, e depois para Tao. “Bom, certo então.” O com bochechas redondas disse. “Meu nome é Xiumin, sou o chef aqui.” Ele apontou para o outro homem ao seu lado. “E esse é Chen, um dos motoristas de Kris.”

Tao assentiu para os dois. “Prazer em conhecê-los. Sou Tao.”

Xiumin também assentiu. “Você gostaria de algo para comer ou...?” Ele andou até a geladeira para pegar alguns ingredientes.

“Estou bem. Hm, na verdade, Kris me falou para te encontrar.” Ele disse olhando para Chen.

“Eu?”

Tao concordou. “Sim, ele quer que me leve de volta ao meu apartamento para pegar minhas coisas. Eu vou morar aqui a partir de agora. Eu pediria ao meu amigo, o Chanyeol, mas Kris precisava dele.”

Chen assentiu. “Okay, nós podemos ir agora se quiser.”

“Sim, por favor, seria ótimo.”

“Okay, espere um momento.” Chen andou até Xiumin e o virou para si.

“Hey, estou cozinhando aqui-“

Chen depositou um rápido selo nos lábios de Xiumin. “Eu voltarei meu fofo baozi!” Então saiu dali rindo, deixando um Xiumin corado cobrindo a boca.

“Chen! Você... você!” Xiumin bufou e virou-se para Tao. “Desculpe por isso.”

Tao riu. “Isso foi bem adorável.” Ele sorriu para Xiumin, acenou tchau para ele, seguindo Chen para saírem da casa. Tao entrou no carro do outro e os dois então seguiram caminho até o apartamento do moreno.

“Então...Tao, certo?” Chen rapidamente olhou para Tao, que assentiu. “Porque trabalhar como babá?”

“Bom, esse trabalho era pra ser algo extra. Eu só queria conseguir mais dinheiro por causa dos meus irmãos. Eles estão no hospital e meu pai já é idoso e não pode pagar.”

“Oh, sinto muito. Espero que não seja algo sério.”

Tao concordou. “Obrigado.” Tao tossiu. “Hm... eu tenho uma pergunta.”

“Diga.”

“Ah, é que... é um pouco estranho para uma babá viver na casa do chefe?”

Chen balançou a cabeça. “Na verdade não. As outras babás viviam na casa. A maioria eram babás que moravam lá, outras viveram fora, mas a maioria morava lá.”

“Ah, entendo.” Tao olhava diretamente para a rua. “Eu só queria perguntar. Me pareceu tão estranho... obrigado por me dizer.”

“Sem problema. Qualquer coisa, pode perguntar a mim ou ao meu baozi.” Chen começou a rir. “Então essa é sua primeira vez como babá?”

“Sim, é.”

“Ah, mas você sabe como cozinhar, limpar... basicamente as tarefas domésticas?”

Tao balançou a cabeça. “Não, eu não sei... Mas sei limpar, já que é necessário quando se vive sozinho.”

Chen riu novamente. “Verdade.”

“Mas eu vou aprender tudo isso. Não deve ser difícil.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Os dois agora estavam no apartamento de Tao. O moreno rapidamente colocou a maioria dos seus pertences em sua bagagem e pegou as coisas que eram essenciais. Enquanto Chen guardava a bagagem, Tao falava com o proprietário do apartamento. Claro que ele estava triste porque o garoto estava indo embora, mas o desejou o melhor.

“Agora, nós temos que ir no meu trabalho para eu me demitir.”

Chen deu partida no carro. “Okay, diga o caminho.”

Lá, Tao se demitiu, mesmo não querendo. Ele estava realmente triste ao ver sua chefe pedir para que não fosse embora. “Desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir.”

“Oh... certo.” Ela suspirou. “Espero que dê tudo certo.” Tao assentiu e se curvou. Ele acenou um ‘tchau’ e foi até o carro de Chen.

“Pronto?”

“Sim, vamos.”

Os dois entraram no carro. “Sabe” Chen disse, enquanto colocava o cinto. “Nós deveríamos ir a uma loja hospitalar. Você não tem nenhum pijama cirúrgico*, não é?” Tao negou. “Ótimo! Vamos comprar alguns.”

“M-Mas... eles não são para enfermeiros, médicos etc?”

“Mesma coisa, blá blá blá. É.” Chen disse enquanto movia a mão no ar, fazendo Tao rir levemente.

Chen dirigiu até chegarem a uma pequena loja hospitalar.

“Eu te ajudo.” Chen saiu do carro e foi até Tao. “Eu acho que deveria comprar 5 pijamas cirúrgicos para você. Use um duas vezes ao dia, dependendo de quão bagunçado está.” Eles entraram e começaram a procurar.

“Oh, Tao! Leve esse!” Tao virou-se apenas para rir. “Esse com estampa de panda é tão fofo! Leve esse!”

“Okay, claro.” Tao pegou o pijama que Chen lhe entregava.

“Oh” Chen segurou um à frente de Tao “E esse! Tem pequenos dinossauros nele!”

“C-Claro Chen” Ele pegou o pijama. “Na verdade, pode escolher meus pijamas.”

“Ótimo! Já volto!” Ele pegou os pijamas e rapidamente passeou pela loja, tentando achar os melhores para o homem panda. Em poucos minutos, ele voltou com mais três. “Eles serão ótimos pra você.”

Tao assentiu e os dois foram até o caixa. Tao pagou pelo uniforme e agradeceu à mulher na caixa registradora. Com isso, Chen e Tao entraram no carro e se dirigiram a mansão de Kris. Já era de tarde e eles ainda não haviam almoçado.

“Hey, me dê isso.” Chen apontou para uma das malas de Tao. Ele entregou a Chen e o seguiu para a casa. Eles andaram até pararem em frente a uma porta. “Esse será seu quarto.” Chen gesticulou, apontando para a porta. Tao suspirou.

“Eu vou realmente me perder.” Tao olhou para trás. “Eu nem lembro como cheguei aqui!”

Chen riu. “Não se preocupe. É uma daquelas coisas que logo você se acostuma. Ande, seu quarto está pronto.” Chen abriu a porta e os olhos de Tao se arregalaram ao ver o quarto magnífico.

“Minha nossa... wow!” O quarto de Tao tinha paredes todas brancas com algumas pinturas de Tai penduradas. Era um quarto moderno e parecia muito fora do estilo do moreno. Seu quarto antigo não parecia com o que ele estava vendo diante de si. Tao provavelmente não conseguiria arcar com o vaso que havia em cima da mesa.

“Você tem certeza que esse é o quarto de uma babá? Parece mais um quarto de hóspedes.” Tao disse, não querendo dar um passo e arruinar o chão de mármore com seus sapatos sujos.

“Kris gosta de ter coisas de bom gosto. Mesmo que o quarto da babá tenha que ser extravagante também.” Chen colocou as malas de Tao ao lado da porta. “Vamos, provavelmente está com fome, não é? Nós não almoçamos nem nada.”

Tao seguiu Chen, fechando a porta em seguida. Ele rapidamente foi até o outro, tentando não se perder. Logo eles chegaram a cozinha, sendo agraciados com a comida de Xiumin.

“Yah! Isso cheira muito bem!” Tao se controlou para não babar em frente do chefe de cozinha.

Xiumin riu. “Eu posso fazer algo se você quiser. O que gostaria?”

Chen abraçou Xiumin por trás. “Hm, eu quero um sanduíche, por favor.”

“Yah!” Xiumin se virou e cutucou Chen na testa. “Eu perguntei para o Tao, não você.”

“Na verdade, um sanduíche soa muito bem.” Tao sorriu para o casal à sua frente.

“Okay então.” Xiumin mexeu-se saindo do aperto de Chen, ouvindo o outro se queixar. “Sente ali com Tao.” Ele apontou com sua concha.

“Sim, querido.” Chen arrastou os pés e sentou-se à mesa, junto com Tao. Ele bateu em um assento ao seu lado, indicando que Tao deveria sentar ali, enquanto Xiumin estava fazendo os sanduíches, eles ouviram um gemido. Tao olhou de um lado para o outro.

“O q-que foi isso?”

“Hm? O quê?” Chen encarou Tao.

“E-Esse som! Alguém estava gemendo!”

“Oh, provavelmente era-“

“Xiumin! Estou com fome!”

“Falando no diabo...” Chen encostou-se à cadeira. Tao olhou para onde a voz vinha, outro homem entrou com uma expressão irritada no rosto.

“Xiumin” O garoto esfregou os olhos. “Estou com fome.”

Xiumin assentiu e apontou para a mesa em que Chen e Tao estavam. “Sente ali que eu farei seu sanduíche. Oh, se apresente para a nova babá.”

O homem foi até a mesa e procurou a babá, mas apenas viu Tao sentado próximo a Chen. “Onde ela está?” Ele perguntou e se virou para Xiumin.

“Sentado ao lado de Chen.”

O homem encarou Tao com um olhar surpreso. “Você é a babá?”

Tao concordou. “É. A nova babá de Yitao.”

“Então” o garoto perguntou sentando à mesa. “Você... é uma mulher com um estilo masculino?”

“Sehun!” Xiumin repreendeu o mais novo. “Isso foi rude. Peça desculpas.”

O cara que se chamava Sehun fez bico e virou-se para Tao. “Desculpe por isso. Hm, sou Sehun, mas acho que já sabe, e eu sou o jardineiro da mansão.”

Tao assentiu. “Sou Tao, prazer em te conhecer.”

Xiumin foi até a mesa e colocou quatro perfeitos sanduíches em frente aos três. “Comam garotos, querem água, chá... limonada?”

“Só água.” Tao disse enquanto mastigava o sanduíche.

“O mesmo” Os outros dois disseram em uníssono. Com isso, Xiumin assentiu e pegou uma garrafa d’água e quatro copos.

“Então, Sehun.” O mais novo encarou Tao. “Deve ter muito trabalho, sendo o jardineiro. Eu vi o jardim ao entrar na mansão e as plantas aqui dentro, e devo dizer, elas parecem novas e bonitas.”

Sehun limpou a boca com um guardanapo. “Obrigado. Parecem mesmo, mas eu cuido mais do jardim. As plantas aqui dentro são falsas... Algumas.”

“A falecida esposa amava ter plantas e flores pela casa.” Xiumin disse ao sentar de frente para Chen. “Eu acho que Kris quis continuar isso. Normalmente ela que escolhia as flores, mas já que Kris é ocupado, ele fez Sehun conseguir algumas flores e colocar na mansão.”

“A casa cheirava tão... você sabe... a flores.” Chen disse enquanto movia a mão. “Cheirava muito bem, mas agora... é só uma casa.”

Tao riu e mordeu seu sanduíche. “Eu tenho uma pergunta.”

Xiumin olhou para Tao e pousou seu copo de água na mesa. “Vá em frente.”

“Ahn, eu não sei se é meu lugar e tal, mas” Tao clareou a garganta. “O que aconteceu com Tai? Quer dizer, as notícias nunca foram a fundo nisso. Eu sei que ela faleceu, mas eles nunca falaram a causa, então eu estava me perguntando se vocês saberiam isso.”

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Sehun olhou para Xiumin, que estava se perguntando se deveria ou não contar a Tao.

“Bom” Sehun se ajeitou na cadeira. “A razão de por que a mídia não falou muito foi por que Kris os pagou para não irem a fundo nisso.”

“Uh?” Tao inclinou a cabeça. “Por que pagar a mídia para não falar algo?”

“Ele... bem, ele pegou a mídia para não falar porque ele não queria que Yitao soubesse. Você vê, Tai teve um horrível acidente em Londres. Ela embarcou em Paris, onde estava em uma das maiores galerias de lá, e ia ver a abertura de uma das melhores linhas de moda de Kris, mas um motorista bêbado bateu neles, mais especificamente, no lado de Tai. Ele estava tão devastado que teve que adiar a linha de moda para o dia seguinte. Kris não queria que Yitao soubesse já que ainda era muito novo na época.”

“Minha nossa” Tao ficou pálido. “Que horrível.” Ele olhou para a metade restante de seu sanduíche. “Havia muitos rumores sobre como ela teria morrido... mas eu só queria saber... qual o certo.”

“Hm” Xiumin clareou a garganta. “Para continuar, Kris voltou para casa semanas depois e disse para todos os empregados sobre isso e os forçou a não dizer nada para Yitao.” Ele suspirou. “Eu lembro quando Kris voltou para casa, Yitao correu até ele e abraçou suas pernas, perguntando onde a mãe estava. Ele sabia que ela estaria com ele... mas para Kris, ele evitava essa questão e disse para ele sair, pois estava cansado da viagem. Alguns dias depois, Yitao continuou a perguntar e Kris ainda não respondia. Yitao chorou pela mãe, tanto, que Kris estava prestes a explodir e explodiu.”

Tao arregalou os olhos.

“Kris ficou tão bravo que gritou com ele.” Xiumin olhou para baixo, vendo os próprios dedos. “Essa foi a primeira vez que um de nós o ouviu gritar... para alguém. Ele nunca foi assim. Mesmo quando fazíamos algum erro, grande ou pequeno, Kris nunca gritava. Ele sempre nos dizia ‘tudo bem’ ou ‘apenas tome cuidado’, algo assim.”

Sehun assentiu. “Realmente chocou a todos. Foi a coisa mais assustadora com certeza. Mas essa não foi a pior parte. Kris acidentalmente disse que Tai morreu. Nossa, vocês deveriam ter visto a cara de Yitao. Seus olhos eram como o de corujas e eu lembro das lágrimas formando em seus olhos. Meu coração só... vocês sabem... quebrou depois de ver aquilo.” Ele suspirou “Desde então... Yitao nunca mais falou.” Ele olhou para Tao. “Ele tinha dois anos na época, agora tem quatro.”

“O quê?!” Tao estava absolutamente chocado. ‘Yitao não falava há dois anos! Mas... Como... ’ Tao sentiu um aperto no coração. ‘Coitado do Yitao... ’

“Agora” Chen inclinou-se sobre a mesa para descansar seus braços. “A casa inteira não é mais como costumava ser. Tenho certeza que Yitao sente falta de brincar com o pai e também tenho certeza que Kris sente falta do filho também, mas ele se sente culpado por gritar com ele anos atrás.” Balançou a cabeça. “Agora a relação pai e filho é tão distante. Eu me pergunto como Yitao irá crescer e como vai ser. Eu até já esqueci qual é o som de sua voz.”

Xiumin e Sehun concordaram. Tao ficou ali sentado preenchido por tristeza. Ele não conseguiria se imaginar na posição de Yitao. Não falando com o pai por dois anos, ele provavelmente ficaria louco. Tinha uma forte relação com sua família, especialmente o pai, que era como seu melhor amigo.

Tao suspirou. Estavam em silêncio. Xiumin bebeu a água enquanto os outros dois terminavam seus sanduíches.

“Chanyeol falou... sobre Yitao não ouvir os outros... é verdade?”

Xiumin riu levemente. “É meio verdade. Às vezes ele não escuta, mas ele ainda é uma criança, não é?” Tao assentiu. “Bom, há vezes em que ele não escuta.”

“Ele escuta mais o Xiumin, mas nunca fala com ele.” Sehun disse. “Mais como tentativa e erro. Para as babás, algumas são impacientes, e é por isso que vão embora.” Sehun estalou os dedos. “Assim. Há aquelas que que estão dispostas a engolir tudo, mas acabam não aguentando.”

Tao assentiu, mas estava um pouco nervoso. _‘E se Yitao me fizer subir pelas paredes? Eu enlouqueceria e provavelmente me demitiria... Então eu não seria capaz de enviar dinheiro para Luhan e Yixing... Não! Vamos lá Tao, você consegue. ’_

Enquanto falava com seu interior, Sehun inclinou a cabeça, olhando para Tao. “Sabe” ele apoiou o queixo com a mão. “Você se parece com Tai.”

Xiumin e Chen olharam para Tao e inclinaram suas cabeças no processo. Tao olhou para eles estranhando. “D-Do q-que está falando?”

 Sehun moveu sua mão. “Você tem... seus olhos e lábios....” Sehun levantou as mãos e fez um ‘retrato’ com os dedos. “Só seu rosto. Tudo que precisa é de cabelo longo e bam! É a Tai.”

Xiumin balançou a cabeça enquanto Chen ria. Tao revirou os olhos. “Sehun... Eu chequei essa manhã e tenho plena certeza de que sou homem.”

“Não, não, o que estou dizendo é que você parece com Tai. Apenas do pescoço para cima.”

“Tai é uma deusa elegante! Mesmo que tenha falecido, que descanse em paz, eu, por exemplo, se fosse uma mulher, eu não seria nenhum pouco tão bom quanto ela!”

Todos começaram a rir, mesmo Tao. Suas risadas acabaram quando Xiumin viu Yitao em pé ao lado da porta da cozinha.

“Oh, Yitao.” Todos viraram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Yitao se mexer em desconforto. “Você gostaria de comer algo?”

Yitao confirmou mexendo a cabeça. Xiumin levantou e foi até a geladeira. “Nós temos pudim... você quer pudim?”

Yitao balançou a cabeça. “Okay, e que tal gelatina?” outra negação. “Hm, vamos ver...” Xiumin listou todas as comidas na geladeira, mas Yitao balançava a cabeça toda vez. “Ah, e que tal morango? Você quer?”

Yitao dessa vez concordou, fazendo Xiumin sorrir. “Okay então. Sente ali na mesa okay? Eu levarei os morangos para você quando terminar.” Yitao assentiu mais uma vez para Xiumin e então foi sentar-se à mesa.

“Bom, eu tenho que ir agora.” Sehun levantou, segurando o prato. “Te vejo depois Tao.”

“Okay, até mais.” Tao deu um pequeno sorriso para Sehun. Uma vez que ele deixou a cozinha, Chen levantou. “Volto já.”

“Hm.” Chen colocou a cadeira no lugar e levou o prato até a pia. “O-Okay então” Tao suspirou. Agora era apenas ele e a criança.

Tao olhou para Yitao e estava surpreso ao ver o garotinho o observar com seus grandes olhos de panda. “Ahn” Tao mexeu-se na cadeira. ‘Pense Tao! Converse com a criança!’

“Ah, como você está Yitao? Bem?” Tao fez um ‘joinha’.

Yitao olhou para o ‘joinha’ que Tao mostrara e inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse confuso com o que Tao estava fazendo.

“Hm” Tao coçou sua nuca. “Sou Tao... se você não sabe. Serei sua nova babá.”

Yitao piscou. Ele se virou no assento e agora observava Xiumin, que estava de costas para eles.

 _‘Cara, isso vai ser difícil.’_ Tao suspirou. _‘Por Luhan e Yixing!’_


	3. Três.

**Três.**

Tao remexeu-se em sua cama, a procura do despertador. Pressionou o botão para desliga-lo e virou-se, deitando de costas novamente, esfregando os olhos e lentamente levantou-se da cama, bocejando _. ‘E agora começa...’_

Tao acordou às 6:30 da manhã, já que às 7 horas teria que preparar o café-da-manhã de Yitao. Arrumou a cama e foi ao banheiro privativo que havia em seu quarto para tomar banho.

 _‘Agora... Qual uniforme? Panda ou dinossauro? Panda ou dinossauro...?’_ Tao pegou uma moeda e a jogou no ar _. ‘Então, será Panda.’_

Tao rapidamente se vestiu e correu até a cozinha para fazer o café-da-manhã do pequenino.

_‘Ah, droga!’_

Tao deu um tapa na própria testa, lembrando-se de que não sabia cozinhar.

 _‘O que vou fazer agora?’_ ele gemeu enquanto passava seus dedos entre os fios de cabelo. _‘Deveria ter perguntado se Xiumin poderia me ajudar.’_ Suspirou derrotado.

 _‘Ah, espera!’_ Tao lembrou-se do que seu irmão mais velho fazia para ele e Yixing quando eram crianças.

_“Já está pronto meninos.” Luhan colocou duas pequenas tigelas em frente aos dois irmãos mais novos. “Comam tudo, ok?”_

_A habilidade culinária de Luhan não era tão boa, mas já era algo. Ele usou iogurte natural com morangos e grãos, junto com banana ali dentro para formar uma ‘carinha feliz’ no iogurte._

_“E aqui estão suas torradas!” Luhan colocou um pequeno prato entre os irmãos mais novos. Essas torradas eram bem simples e sempre traziam um sorriso para o rosto de Tao e tudo que havia ali era manteiga de amendoim e uma banana criando um sorriso no iogurte._

“Eu poderia fazer isso, tão simples!” Tao correu até a geladeira, esperando que houvesse iogurte natural ali.

“Ótimo!” Tao pegou o iogurte da geladeira e colocou em cima do balcão. “Agora a tigela, frutas... pão...” ele pegou as coisas mais essenciais e começou a fazer do mesmo modo que seu irmão mais velho sempre fazia para ele e Yixing.

“Ah, Tao.” O moreno virou-se, vendo Xiumin entrando na cozinha. “Você fez o café-da-manhã de Yitao?”

Tao assentiu. “Sim, mas é bem simples.” Ele olhou para a tigela. “Meu irmão mais velho fazia esse tipo de café-da-manhã para mim e eu outro irmão. Era bem simples, mas você sabe, melhor que nada.”

Xiumin concordou. “Verdade e parece bonito”. O bochechudo sorriu para a tigela. “Muito fofo!”

Tao riu. “Obrigado.” Ele colocou a tigela e o prato com as torradas em uma bandeja. “Então eu vou até lá e trago ele aqui ou...?”

“Leve para ele. Ele come no quarto.”

“Ele come... no quarto?” Xiumin assentiu.

“Sim, no quarto dele.”

Tao franziu as sobrancelhas. Pessoalmente, ele não gostava disso; ele sempre achou que a família deveria comer unida. Não importa quão ocupados eles estão, família vem primeiro.

“Ah... Okay...” Tao segurou a bandeja, saindo da cozinha, mas em segundos voltou. “Hm. Xiumin?” O chef virou a cabeça, olhando para Tao.

“Sim?”

“Ahn... onde é o quarto dele mesmo?”

Xiumin riu novamente e disse ao outro como chegar até o quarto do garotinho.

“Obrigado Xiumin!” Tao então saiu da cozinha, seguindo o caminho, tendo o cuidado de não deixar a bandeja de comida cair. Uma vez chegando ao quarto do menino, bateu na porta. “Yitao? Hm. Sou eu, Tao... seu babá.”

Obviamente, Yitao não respondeu ou abriu a porta para o outro.

 _‘Hm.’_ Tao ajeitou a bandeja em seu braço e com a mão livre pegou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

O quarto de Yitao não era como Tao esperava que fosse o quarto de uma criança de 4 anos. Era muito limpo e arrumado, ao contrário das outras crianças, ele não tinha brinquedos pelo chão. Sua pequena mesa tinha papéis bem organizados e sua caixa de lápis bem ao lado. Até mesmo seus bichinhos de pelúcia eram postos lado a lado.

_‘Wow, essa criança gosta de ser organizada.’_

Seus olhos foram até Yitao, que estava de costas para ele.

“Hm, Yitao...” o garotinho o olhou por cima do ombro, mas logo após voltou a olhar para frente.

 _‘Bom, então...’_ Tao fez bico e deixou a bandeja na pequena mesa.

“Vamos lá Yitao!” ele disse animado “O café-da-manhã está muito bom! Eu mesmo fiz.” Tao virou-se para ver se Yitao havia se movido, mas o garotinho nem se mexeu. Ele suspirou andando até as janelas e abrindo as cortinas, deixando a luz do sol passar por elas. “Oh! Veja Yitao, está ensolarado hoje.” Tao olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu para o menino. “Por que não vamos lá pra fora hoje? Podemos brincar no jardim!”

Yitao virou-se para o maior e agora o observava. Ele levantou-se lentamente, esfregando os olhos com as pequeninas mãos.

“Eu sabia que você iria levantar!” Tao andou até o garotinho e inclinou-se. “Agora, que tal tomar um banho e ficar pronto? Aí poderemos ir lá fora brincar! Ahn, você sabe como tomar banho, não é?”

O menino apenas olhou para Tao e foi até o banheiro do quarto.

“Okay então...” Tao ficou em pé direito. “Vou pegar as suas roupas.” Ele foi até o closet pegar algumas roupas leves para brincar com Yitao.

“Vamos ver... uh? Mas que porr-“ Tao estava surpreso com o que via. Todas as roupas ali eram de marcas famosas. Ele procurou alguma roupa mais leve, para brincar, mas não achou nenhuma.

 _‘É isso? Só roupas de designers?’_ Tao olhou nas gavetas, mas também não havia nada que quisesse. _‘Aston Martin... Dior... O que é isso? Gucci?!’_ Tao segurou o xale marrom de seda padrão GG da Gucci de Yitao. _‘Minha nossa... essa criança...’_ ele colocou novamente na gaveta em que estava e continuou procurando algum conjunto para Yitao.

“Esses irão servir.” Tao escolheu um cardigã de cor marinho mesclado com cashmere junto com uma blusa de manga longa branca. Ambos de Aston Martin. “E essas calças...” Ele olhava de um para outro, se perguntando se ficariam bem juntos. “É, isso vai dar... eu acho.” Tao andou com o jeans azul escuro Timberland e colocou na cama de Yitao. Satisfeito, bateu na porta do banheiro.

“Yitao, você está terminando?”

Na hora, Yitao abriu a porta do banheiro, vestindo seu roupão branco.

“Ah, terminou, hm...” Tao então pegou as roupas. “Espero que... você sabe... esteja tudo bem. Ah!” Tao foi até o closet, abrindo algumas gavetas. “Eu esqueci sua roupa íntima, aqui está!” Ele entregou para o garotinho o que havia na mão e virou-se. “Vou te dar privacidade.”

Ele esperou um pouco para virar novamente, e ajudou o menino a se vestir. Surpreendentemente, não era tão difícil quanto ele pensava.

“Pronto!” Tao ajeitou um pouco a roupa. “Perfeito, não é?”

Yitao encarou o maior e deu um passo para trás, levantando o pé direito, indicando que precisava de sapatos.

“Oh, claro, seus sapatos. Não podemos ter você correndo por aí descalço.” Tao voltou para o closet, olhando o suporte para sapatos com atenção. _‘Esse garoto tem até sapatos Gucci...’_ Tao pegou um par e mostrou para Yitao.

“Que tal esse?” Tao mostrou ao pequeno panda um par de tênis de couro Ralph Lauren. “Combinam, não é?” ele sorriu, mas o pequenino balançou a cabeça.

“Ahn, okay.” Tao pegou outro par de tênis. “E esses?” Yitao novamente recusou.

Levou algum tempo para que Tao escolhesse o tênis certo para o garotinho, mas logo que terminou de arrumá-lo, foi até a bandeja, segurando em suas mãos. Yitao olhou confuso para o maior, inclinando a cabeça, tentando entender suas ações.

“Olha, nós vamos comer na mesa da cozinha hoje, tudo bem?”

Tao andou até a porta e a abriu, esperando Yitao passar. O garotinho continuou parado e o babá suspirou.

“Vamos lá Yitao... você tem que comer seu café-da-manhã. Ainda mais, será melhor do que comer no quarto. Xiumin estará lá. Você não quer dizer ‘bom dia’ para o Xiumin hyung?”

Yitao hesitou, mas concordou; ele seguiu Tao pelas escadas até a cozinha. Assim que chegaram à cozinha, puderam sentir um cheiro delicioso.

“Estamos de volta!” Tao disse com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele deixou a bandeja em cima da mesa e deu palmadinhas em um assento, dizendo para Yitao sentar ali.

“Oh, Yitao. Bom dia.” Xiumin disse sorrindo para o garotinho que apenas assentiu.

“Como você conseguiu isso? Yitao nunca sai do quarto durante o café-da-manhã.” Xiumin sussurrou para Tao.

“Ah, você sabe... só disse que seria melhor do que comer no quarto. E também disse ‘Você não quer dizer bom dia ao Xiumin hyung?’”

“Oh... Essa é a primeira vez que ele desce para comer café-da-manhã. É só... uma surpresa.”

Tao assentiu e voltou para onde o menino estava sentado. Yitao não estava comendo o café-da-manhã que ele havia feito.

“Você não quer comer Yitao? Está bom!” Tao pegou a colher e colocou um pouco do iogurte e um pedaço de morango e frutos silvestres. “Aqui, uma colher?” Ele colocou a colher próxima à boca de Yitao, apenas fazendo o menino inclinar-se para trás.

Yitao balançou a cabeça e empurrou a tigela para o lado, mas Tao com seus rápidos reflexos a pegou no ar logo antes de se quebrar ao chão.

“Wow! Yitao! Tome cuidado!“ Tao colocou novamente a tigela na mesa e pegou um guardanapo, para limpar o pouco que havia caído na mesa. Yitao estava surpreso com o que o moreno havia acabado de fazer.

“Okay.” O babá colocou a colher de volta para o menino. “Abra a boca, você tem que comer o café-da-manhã Yitao... É a refeição mais importante do dia.” Ele disse em uma voz suave, mas Yitao balançou a cabeça e afastou-se novamente na cadeira.

Tao suspirou. _‘Ande Tao, pense... a criança precisa comer.’_

“Só uma mordida Yitao, seu pai gostaria que você fosse forte e saudável.”

Yitao ignorou e cruzou os braços. Tao colocou a colher de volta na tigela e franziu a testa.

 _‘O que fazer agora?’_ Tao pensava enquanto olhava para a comida.

Xiumin observava tudo do balcão, com um copo de suco de maçã em mãos. Ele realmente sentia muito por Tao. _‘Ele está ficando frustrado.’_ Deu um pequeno gole no suco. _‘Vamos lá Tao, pense em algo.’_

O babá pegou a colher novamente e colocou a frente de Yitao. “Vamos lá Yitao, só uma mordida. Está gostoso, eu prometo.”

O pequeno panda olhou para o moreno e depois para a colher.

“Você irá gostar, eu prometo! Eu costumava comer isso também, meu irmão mais velho fazia para mim e meu outro irmão. Traz felicidade para quem come isso.” Ele apontou para a comida. “Vê? Tem carinhas felizes. Se você comer, ficará muito feliz.”

Yitao encarou o maior com olhos arregalados, então olhou para a colher e de volta para o babá. Ele lentamente se aproximou da colher e abriu a boca, como se dissesse para Tao alimentá-lo com o iogurte. Tao sorriu e então começou a dar a comida para o pandinha.

“Muito bom Yitao!” Tao o elogiou, fazendo o pequenino corar levemente. Xiumin riu e suspirou ‘Ele conseguiu’.

Tao alimentava Yitao com um sorriso no rosto. Sentia-se orgulhoso de si mesmo por conseguir que o garotinho comesse o café-da-manhã, especialmente por ele ter feito. Tao olhou para Xiumin estava fazendo café para o chefe, e sorriu para ele satisfeito. Xiumin assentiu e lhe deu um ‘joinha’.

“Xiumin.” Os dois empregados olharam para a porta da cozinha, vendo que Kris se aproximava usando um dos ternos que havia desenhado, de cor preta com uma blusa social vermelha e uma gravata preta, acompanhada com um boche de dragão ao seu lado direito. “Meu café está pronto?” Ele colocou sua pasta no balcão e a abriu, colocando dentro alguns papeis que estavam em sua mão.

“Sim, senhor.” Xiumin o entregou um copo. “Ah, senhor, olhe.” Ele apontou para mesa onde Tao e Yitao estavam sentados. “Tao conseguiu trazer Yitao para que pudesse comer o café-da-manhã aqui.”

Kris olhou para a mesa, vendo o filho ser alimentado na boca por Tao.

“Yitao” o moreno disse suavemente, com o garotinho olhando para si. “Seu pai está aqui. Não quer dizer ‘bom dia’?”

Yitao virou-se na cadeira para ver o pai, mas logo abaixou a cabeça e voltou a encarar Tao, abrindo a boca para ser alimentado novamente. Tao sentiu um olhar severo para si.

Kris suspirou e colocou o copo no balcão. “Xiumin, estarei recebendo convidados esta noite para uma reunião, então eu preciso que você cozinhe o que tiver de melhor. Confio em você.”

Xiumin assentiu. “Sim, senhor.”

Kris pegou sua pasta e novamente olhou para o filho; ele andou é o pequenino e acariciou sua cabeça. “Estou indo agora. Se comporte.” Ele disse e olhou para Tao. “Pare de dar comida na boca dele. Ele pode fazer isso. Tem 4 anos, não 1 ou 2.” Depois disso, ele levantou-se e saiu da cozinha.

O moreno suspirou e olhou para a criança. “Eu não me importo em te alimentar Yitao.” O menino olhou para o babá. Tao mostrou o dedo mindinho e disse “Será o nosso segredo, okay?”

Yitao continuou sentado, com uma expressão neutra.

“Ah... bom...” Tao fechou a mão e segurou novamente a colher até a boca de Yitao. “Aqui, coma mais um pouco.”

Levou algum tempo para Yitao comer de novo, mas logo continuou a comer o café-da-manhã.

“Yah! Yitao! Você comeu tudo, estou orgulhoso de você!” Tao disse animado apertando as bochechas do pequeno panda. “Estava gostoso, não é?”

Os olhos de Yitao arregalaram e o menino se afastou do aperto de Tao, rapidamente saindo da cozinha, deixando um Tao muito confuso para trás. Xiumin riu da reação dele.

“Ele provavelmente só está surpreso com o que fez Tao. Nenhuma das outras babás era assim.”

Tao assentiu. “Okay então. Contanto que ele não me odeie ou algo assim.” Ele levantou e começou a limpar a bagunça.

“Só deixe aí, eu faço isso.” Xiumin disse com um sorriso.

“Obrigado. Eu vou dar uma olhada nele.” Tao saiu da cozinha, e nenhum sinal do garotinho _. ‘Talvez esteja em seu quarto?’_ ele foi até o quarto do menino, e começou a bater na porta. “Yitao?”

Nenhuma resposta, mas Tao repetiu sua ação “Yitao, vou entrar, okay?”

Abriu a porta, vendo que Yitao brincava com seus bichinhos de pelúcia no chão. O pequeno panda olhou sobre o ombro e abraçou sua alpaca.

“Oh, está brincando? Eu posso brincar também?” Tao apontou para o próprio peito.

Yitao tirou seu olhar do maior e continuou brincando sozinho. Tao o olhou severamente, mas tentou de novo. Ele andou até o pequenino e sentou-se de frente a ele. “Posso brincar com você?”

Yitao encarou o moreno. Ele pegou seu panda e seu dragão e entregou a Tao.

“Obrigado por me deixar brincar, Yitao!” Tao disse na voz mais infantil que conseguia enquanto segurava o panda de pelúcia, como se ele estivesse agradecendo Yitao e não o babá. Os dois então continuaram brincando. Depois de um tempo, Yitao deixou sua alpaca caída no chão.

“Ah, Yitao, está entediado agora?” Yitao concordou com a cabeça enquanto esfregava o olho direito. Tao sorriu com a atitude do menino. “Bom...” ele levantou “Porque não vamos lá pra fora? É bom lá fora, nós podemos brincar no jardim. Talvez Sehun hyung esteja lá. Você quer ver o Sehun hyung?”

Yitao continuou lá, encarando Tao. Pouco tempo depois, sacodiu a cabeça, recusando a proposta do moreno. Com isso ele saiu do quarto com um pequeno bloco de desenho e sua caixa de lápis de cor, deixando Tao para trás.

“Bom, então.” Tao suspirou; ele olhou novamente para o closet de Yitao e observou suas roupas. “Sério, essa criança precisa de algumas roupas leves.” Ele olhava cada roupa pendurada em cabides. “Jaqueta cinza de blazer Versace Jovem... Casaco cinza de _Cashmere_ Dolce  & Gabbana... Jeans azul escuro desbotado Galliano... Não há uma roupa leve!”

Tao passou as mãos pelos fios de cabelo. Ele saiu do quarto de Yitao para achar o pequeno panda. Acabou escutando o nome da criança na cozinha, para sua surpresa, Yitao estava sentado lá, desenhando. Tao andou até Xiumin que estava cozinhando para os empregados da casa.

“Hm, isso pode soar estranho, mas Yitao não tem nenhuma roupa leve?”

Xiumin olhou para Tao, tirando os olhos da comida. “Huh?”

“Você sabe, roupas leves para brincar. Hm, tudo que ele tem são roupas de grifes famosas, então só estava pensando se ele tem... bom, roupas simples.“

Xiumin soltou uma risadinha. “Tao, o pai dele é um estilista. Não seria... bom, óbvio que o filho dele estaria bem vestido o tempo todo? O pai dele é praticamente o rei da moda, seu filho deve estar igualmente bem vestido também.” Tao assentiu; bom, aquilo fazia sentido, seu pai era bem vestido e o filho deveria ser também. Mas Tao achava que uma criança de 4 anos deveria ter roupas de brincar. Talvez se tivesse ele poderia ir lá fora e brincar em vez de estar enfiado dentro de casa todo o tempo.

“Mas essa é a coisa!” Tao se pontificou. “Tudo que ele tem são roupas de grife e nenhuma roupa de brincar. Então ele fica o tempo todo dentro de casa?”

Xiumin balançou a cabeça. “Bom, ele não ficava sempre dentro de casa.” Ele lançou um olhar para o garotinho sentado à mesa, desenhando. “Ele sempre ia lá fora, com seus pais para brincar, mas desde que... você sabe, ele nunca mais foi brincar lá fora outra vez.”

Tao franziu as sobrancelhas; novamente ele estava se sentindo mal pelo garotinho e o pai. Ele lembrou como aquela manhã havia sido; Yitao apenas rapidamente olhou para o pai, nem mesmo correu até ele para dar um abraço. Tao suspirou, ele queria ajuda-los. Ajudar Kris e Yitao a se tornarem pai e filho outra vez.

Tao assentiu. _‘É isso! Vou fazê-los serem próximos de novo.’_ Ele começou a sorrir. _‘Será difícil, mas por eles e por meus irmãos eu faço! Tao fighting!’_

Xiumin observou Tao desde que este começou a ter expressões estranhas no rosto. “Ahn, Tao... está bem?”

“Huh?” Tao olhou para o cozinheiro, inclinando a cabeça.

“Está fazendo caras estranhas, está tudo bem?”

“Oh, sim! Só estou... animado eu acho.” Sorriu para o chef, que apenas assentiu.

“Animado? Hm, ok...”

Tao concordou. _‘Não se preocupe Yitao, Kris, vocês serão uma família como antes!’._


	4. Quatro.

**Quatro.**

“Okay... Obrigado Sra. Lin. Sim, estou bem. Obrigado por me informar. Yeah. Okay. Tchau.”

Tao desligou o telefone fixo e colocou de volta no balcão da cozinha. Inclinou-se sobre o balcão, curvando seus cotovelos e colocando as mãos no rosto. Passou as mãos pelos fios de cabelo e suspirou.

_‘Isso não é nada bom’_

Tao havia acabado de descobrir que seu pai tivera um infarto e agora estava no hospital junto com os outros dois filhos. Aquilo significava mais despesas hospitalares e mais peso nos ombros de Tao. Era o final de seu primeiro mês como babá e agora seu pai e seus irmãos estavam internados.

 _‘Pelo menos eu consigo o dinheiro em 4 dias, mas isso só cobre um... e só algumas coisas. Hm... Papai deve ter tido a pressão checada... assim como o sangue... hospitais são tão caros.’_ Gemeu baixo. _‘E eu só recebo o dinheiro a cada dois meses.’_ Tao começou a se preocupar; e se ele não conseguisse pagar os remédios a tempo? E se alguém da família não aguentasse? Tao olhou para baixo e tentou seu melhor para não chorar. Ele odiava aquele pensamento, de não ter mais alguém da família vivo.

“Toda a culpa seria minha.” Ele disse baixinho para si mesmo.

“O que seria?” Tao olhou por cima do ombro e viu Xiumin chegando com um prato vazio e um copo. Xiumin os deixou na pia. “Então? O que seria sua culpa? Você quebrou algo?”

“Não, n-não quebrei.”

“Então... por que está chorando?” perguntou preocupado. “Tao...”

Tao balançou a cabeça e colocou uma expressão feliz no rosto. “Nada! Eu só me lembrei de uma história triste, há muito tempo atrás e comecei a lacrimejar!”

Xiumin o encarou, mas lentamente assentiu. Foi até a geladeira e tirou de lá uma pequena caixa de suco de morango. “Aqui. Quer um?”

Tao hesitou, mas pegou a caixinha e a furou com o canudinho. Estava prestes a beber quando sentiu alguém puxando levemente sua calça.

“Hm?”

Ele olhou para baixo e viu Yitao fazendo bico.

“Yitao? O que foi?” ele se abaixou para ficar da mesma altura da criança. Yitao apontou para o suco em sua mão, o que o confundiu por uns segundos, mas logo percebeu que a bebida pertencia ao garotinho.

“Oh! Isso é seu. Quer um pouco?”

O menino apenas confirmou mexendo a cabeça, o que deixou Tao animado. Ele colocou a caixinha nas mãos de Yitao. Levantou assim que o viu beber e novamente apoiou seus cotovelos no balcão da cozinha. Ainda pensando no que fazer. Deveria ter dito algo ao chefe ou a Xiumin.

_‘Talvez eu deva dizer a Kris sobre isso, ele iria entender.’_

Tao começou a andar para o escritório de Kris com Yitao em seu encalço. Ele olhou por cima do ombro e riu quando viu o pequeno panda o seguindo.

“Yitao, por que não vai esperar na sala de estar primeiro. Eu vou falar com seu pai. Serei rápido, okay?”

Tao andou novamente, mas Yitao continuou o seguindo.

“Yitao.” Tao segurou o pequeno panda e o colocou em um sofá na sala de estar. “Fique aqui, por favor. Volto já.” Tao andou novamente e olhou pelo ombro, vendo Yitao o seguir de novo.

_‘Ah! Eu nem mesmo ouvi seus passos! É um ninja...’_

Tao ajoelhou-se e carregou o garotinho em seus braços.

_‘Oh, bem. Sou o babá dele afinal.’_

Tao chegou ao escritório de Kris e bateu na porta duas vezes. A voz o mandou entrar e Tao abriu a porta com sua mão livre.

“Ah, senhor... Eu preciso falar com você.”

“É importante?” Kris estava olhando para seus papeis e checando o computador ao mesmo tempo. “Estou ocupado.”

“Hm.,,” Tao ajustou Yitao em seus braços. “Eu tenho um... bom...”

“Tao” Kris tirou os olhos de seu trabalho e viu Tao, surpreendendo-se ao ver Yitao em seus braços. “Coloque meu filho no chão. Ele pode ficar de pé e andar, certo? Ele não é um bebê.” Tao não queria colocar o pequenino no chão, mas seguiu as ordens do chefe.

“Agora me diga o que é tão importante para me interromper enquanto trabalho.”

“Ah, bom, o meu p-pai... ele também está no hospital...”

“E?”

“Eu estava pensando-”

“Se eu poderia aumentar seu salário, não é?” Kris olhou para Tao, fazendo o moreno dar um leve pulo. Seu olhar era mortal, e se um olhar pudesse assustar alguém, esse era o de Kris.

“S-sim, eu tenho medo-“

“Tao, o combinado foi que você receberia ‘x’ de quantia a cada dois meses. Eu nunca disse que iria subir ou abaixar isso. A quantia é a mesma.”

Tao suspirou. _‘Eu tentei.’_ Ele assentiu e pegou Yitao no colo, apesar do fato de que o chefe disse para não carrega-lo. Ele apenas queria alguém para abraçar. Fechou a porta do escritório e andou até o quarto de Yitao. Tirou o garotinho dos braços e sentou-se ao chão. Ele não poderia ajudar a família. Tao abaixou a cabeça e fungou, ele tentou muito não chorar na frente da criança, mas suas lágrimas o traíram.

_‘O que vou fazer? E se Luhan, Yixing ou papai morrerem? O acidente de Luhan foi bem ruim... Yixing é tão doente... e papai... é muito velho. O quão mais ele pode viver? Seria minha culpa não ter conseguido a medicação a tempo. Desculpem-me... eu tentei o que pude...’_

Tao sentiu alguém limpando as suas lágrimas. Olhou para cima e viu Yitao limpando as lágrimas em seu rosto com seus dedinhos. Ouviu o menino suspirar; Yitao correu até os bichinhos de pelúcia e trouxe o que podia em seus bracinhos. Ele segurou uma pelúcia e entregou a Tao.

“Desculpa Yitao. Tao não está se sentindo bem. M-Mas... já que já está de tarde, você quer um lanche?”

Tao estava prestes a se levantar e ir para a cozinha, mas foi rapidamente abraçado por Yitao. O babá estava surpreso que o pequeno panda estava lhe dando um abraço. Era a primeira vez que Tao fora abraçado pela criança, então ele logo o abraçou de volta.

“Desculpe por chorar Yitao” Tao se afastou um pouco e começou a limpar seu rosto. “haha, garotos grandes não choram...”

Yitao afagou a cabeça do maior, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem chorar. Tao assentiu e abraçou o pequenino.

_‘Ele é tão gentil... mesmo sem falar.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Já era dezembro e o Natal estava chegando, mais precisamente, daqui a uma semana. Logo que Tao conseguiu seu dinheiro, enviou-o rapidamente para Sra. Lin pagar algumas das contas do hospital. Não era muito, mas era algo. Também fora informado que Yixing já estava melhorando aos poucos e Luhan e o pai estavam indo muito bem até agora.

Toda a casa estava belamente decorada com coroas e grinaldas pela lareira, uma grande árvore com vários enfeites, como uma alegre árvore verde e vermelha, e com meias na balaustrada. Tao colocou uma majestosa vela bem iluminada no centro da mesa de café. Uma música suave tocava ao fundo, o que deixava a casa ainda mais aconchegante.

Sehun entrou pela porta da frente, segurando dois presentes dourados da Teleflora*, era um buquê elegante com rosas e lírios brancos asiáticos, junto com uma miniatura vermelha de cravos e um spray de crisântemos brancos que tinham o cheiro acentuado com eucalipto e cedro plano, enchendo o copo de mercúrio dourado que carregava com uma bebida doce feita da cana-de-açúcar.

“Nossa...” Tao disse admirado “São bonitas.”

Sehun assentiu e pôs o que segurava na pequena mesa de vidro ao lado de Tao. “Eu sei huh? Mas são caras.”

“Essas duas?”

“Duas? Tao, o chefe pediu umas 20 dessas... você sabe que dia é hoje, não?”

“Ahn” Tao pensou por um momento, mas nada veio a sua cabeça. “Papai No... Aniversário da esposa?”

Sehun começou a rir. “Não, é o encontro de Kris com os superiores, colegas de trabalho, e potenciais clientes da Europa e dos EUA. Nós temos que deixar a casa toda bonita e elegante.”

“Quê?! Isso é essa noite? Mas... mas... Eu pensei que fosse dia 18?!”

“Mas... é dia 18.”

Os olhos de Tao se arregalaram. ‘Droga, eu esqueci!’ O babá sabia que estava esquecendo algo e acontece que era a festa de jantar chique que Kris estava fazendo.

_‘ “Lembrem-se, em 18 de dezembro eu estarei recebendo convidados que consistem em meus superiores, colegas de trabalho e clientes em potencial. Isso precisa dar certo e eu confio em vocês. Não esqueçam. Começa às 7 horas da noite.” Kris disse em um tom sério.’_

Tao pegou em sua nuca. _‘Eu esqueci...’_

“Tao?”

“Huh?” Ele gemeu e olhou para Sehun. “Desculpe, o que foi?”

“Você tem um terno?”

“Um... o quê?”

Sehun coçou a cabeça. “Seu terno. Você tem um, não? Kris disse que queria todos os empregados bem vestidos.”

_‘Eu esqueci, de novo!’_

“Estou ferrado.” Tao disse baixinho, mas Sehun conseguiu ouvir.

“Você poderia pedir a Kris um terno.” Sehun indicou. “Ele tem muitos.”

 _‘Hm, verdade... Eu poderia perguntar a ele.’_ Tao assentiu e agradeceu Sehun pela ideia. Ele foi até o escritório de Kris rapidamente, tentando ter a certeza de não bater em ninguém no caminho, com tantas pessoas arrumando a casa. Estava agora em frente às portas duplas do escritório e bateu três vezes, sem resposta.

“Senhor? Senhor, é o Tao... hm... eu posso entrar?”

Nenhuma resposta.

_‘Onde ele...’_

“Tao?”

Tao pulou levemente e olhou por cima do ombro. “Ah, senhor.”

Ainda não estava na hora, mas o jantar estava se aproximando. Kris estava vestindo um terno alcaçuz com um botão cor da flor de jacarandá, junto de um boche de dragão no lado esquerdo.

_‘Ele com certeza é atraente. Eu gostaria de ser bonito como ele.’_

“Tao.” Kris começou a estalar os dedos a sua frente. “Tao.”

“S-sim?”

“Você está na frente do meu escritório. O que é?” Kris perguntou enquanto abria a porta de seu escritório. Tao o seguiu e prosseguiu falando que ele havia se esquecido de conseguir um terno para a festa.

“Então... Eu estava pensando se... Você sabe... poderia me emprestar?”

Kris suspirou e colocou seus papeis nas pastas e moveu sua bolsa de lápis e bloco de desenhos para um lado da mesa. “Tao, eu disse diretamente para todos conseguirem seus ternos e deixar a casa preparada para o jantar.”

“Eu sei, mas eu esqueci!” Tao se curvou. “Desculpe-me.”

Kris fechou uma gaveta e andou, passando por Tao, pedindo para que ele o seguisse. Tao assentiu e seguiu o chefe. Eles andaram até a escadaria e depois até um corredor com portas duplas. Kris abriu as portas e deixou Tao passar.

_‘Wow! Esse deve ser o quarto principal.’_

O quarto era grande, muito grande para apenas uma pessoa. O quarto inteiro tinha cor de café-com-leite e luzes opacas, havia uma atmosfera madura ali. Tinha grandes prateleiras à direita e uma mesa de projetos à esquerda. Tao notou pilhas de livros e pastas no chão e vários copos empilhados na mesa de projetos. O quarto inteiro era tão moderno e Tao se sentiu um pouco invejoso. Ele desejava ser como Kris, talentoso e bonito como ele.

“Tao, venha aqui.”

“Certo, desculpe.” Tao foi até outra porta. Kris a abriu e o moreno pode ver o estúdio de moda do loiro.

“Você fez tudo isso?” Tao correu até um manequim que vestia com um elegante vestido com pedras de esmeralda, o tecido da mesma cor que as pedras, e na cintura havia strass cor de oliva. Tao se inclinou e notou o mesmo símbolo de dragão que Kris tinha estava encravado nas pedras preciosas com pedras coloridas de Sião.

“Você deve amar dragões.” Tao disse em alto e bom som.

“Mas é claro. São as mais fortes feras no mundo.”

Tao riu. _‘Dragões como esses não existem, mas ok.’_

Kris voltou com um terno alcaçuz e trouxe uma blusa social verde com um dos símbolos de Kris desenhados no colarinho branco e no punho. “Vista isso. Esse é meu mais novo terno e já que alguns clientes estão vindo, será melhor mostra-lo em uma pessoa.“

Tao assentiu. “Okay.” Ele pegou a roupa e olhou ao redor, procurando um lugar para se trocar.

“Use o banheiro do meu quarto.”

“Certo! Hm.. Volto já.” Tao correu para o banheiro do quarto principal para se trocar.

Kris o seguiu e fechou as portas do estúdio. Ele iria se sentar na cama, mas escutou um bater fraco na porta. Ele suspirou e foi abri-la. Para sua surpresa, ele a abriu e não havia ninguém lá, ele esticou a cabeça, mas não viu ninguém. Então ele sentiu um puxão em sua calça e rapidamente olhou para baixo. Ele viu Yitao segurando seu panda de pelúcia com lágrimas formando em seus olhos.

Kris imediatamente se ajoelhou e tentou ao máximo confortá-lo, mas sempre que tentava colocar a mão em seu ombro, Yitao se afastava. O garotinho apontava para seu panda de pelúcia o tempo todo, deixando Kris confuso.

“O q-que você quer Yitao? Eu não entendo. Por favor, só fale-“

“Como estou?” Tao perguntou ao sair do banheiro e ajeitar o terno. Ele olhou para frente, querendo ver a reação de Kris, mas apenas o viu com um pequeno panda quase chorando. Yitao correu, passando pelo pai e indo até Tao.

“Oh, o que foi?” Tao se ajoelhou e tentou acalmar o pequenino. Ele olhava para Kris, esperando que ele pudesse lhe dar uma resposta, mas nada foi dito. Entretanto, ele viu a tristeza em seus olhos. Tao guardou isso em sua mente e pegou Yitao, limpando as lágrimas que caíram pelo seu rosto.

“Estava procurando por mim? Estou aqui.” Yitao concordou e esfregou os olhos. “Estou aqui. Eu não tinha um terno então seu pai me emprestou um. Tao está bonito, não é?” Tao disse com um sorriso alegre no rosto. Yitao olhou para cima e para baixo, concordando. Ele deitou a cabeça no ombro de Tao enquanto o babá acariciava suas costas.

“Vou coloca-lo na cama okay? Depois eu volto.” Tao rapidamente saiu do quarto, deixando um Kris descontente para trás. O próprio filho se afastou quando ele tentou tocá-lo.

_‘Meu próprio filho... Me odeia agora?’_

Tao voltou e espiou pela porta, vendo o chefe olhando para a própria mão. ‘Ele deve estar pensando que o filho o odeia.’

“Hm, senhor...” Tao disse, fazendo Kris se virar para ele. “Está na hora... do jantar.”

Kris assentiu. “Certo.” Ele andou para fora do quarto, descendo as escadas, com Tao o seguindo.

**~TAORIS~**

 

A festa fora um sucesso e Kris ganhara vários clientes novos. Enquanto Kris se despedia dos convidados, Tao se jogou no sofá. Ele estava muito cansado, todas as pessoas queriam falar com ele e perguntar sobre o terno que estava usando. Ele não conseguia responder, já que não era o criador, então Kris teve que ficar ao seu lado por quase toda a noite, não que Tao se importasse.

_‘Oh!’_

Tao saiu do sofá e começou a andar até o quarto do pequeno panda. Durante toda a noite, ele não havia checado uma vez o pequenino. Ele lentamente abriu a porta do quarto e espiou ali dentro, sorrindo ao ver que Yitao ainda dormia. Lentamente fechou a porta e desceu as escadas, indo para a cozinha. Ele viu Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin e Sehun no balcão, comendo alguns brownies e biscoitinhos que sobraram.

“Tao, você está bonito!” Chanyeol disse. “Desculpe por não te falar antes. Muitas pessoas estavam te secando.” Ele disse com a boca cheia de biscoito.

“É, eu não sabia que você falava inglês e francês.” Chen disse se inclinando no balcão para pegar um brownie.

Tao riu. “Não falo. Bom, inglês básico, mas inglês em conversação... ahn... preciso melhorar.” O moreno disse enquanto coçava atrás do pescoço em um ato de nervosismo.

“Bom, em geral, você está ótimo.” Xiumin disse enquanto entregava um biscoito para Tao, que deu uma pequena mordida nele.

Os empregados conversaram um pouco antes de todos irem dormir, Chanyeol voltando para seu apartamento. Tao entrou em seu quarto e rapidamente vestiu roupa de dormir, colocando o terno em um cabide. _‘É melhor eu devolver isso agora... Antes que fique com ele para mim.’_ Ele riu.

Tao calmamente saiu do quarto e rapidamente foi até o quarto de Kris. Colocou as orelhas na porta, tentando ouvir algo antes de bater.

 _‘Oh.’_ Tao ouviu passos e uma leve música clássica tocando. Ele começou a bater na porta e logo Kris a abriu, com uma máscara facial no rosto. Tao arregalou os olhos. Em vez de gritar ele tentou ao máximo não rir, mas não conseguiu se segurar. Riu alto, limpando as lágrimas.

“Hey! Fique quieto! Pessoas estão tentando dormir!” Kris sussurrou para o garoto à sua frente.

“Des-culpe senhor. Eu s-só não consegui segurar!... pfffff-” ele limpou mais uma lágrima e continuou a rir baixinho, tentando se controlar.

“Hey, meu rosto precisa estar impecável para a próxima semana. Então estou me preparando. E cheira bem.”

“Oh?”

“Sim, a sorvete.”

Tao se aproximou inclinando-se para seu rosto, fazendo Kris recuar. “Ah, sim. Cheira bem! Incrível. Oh! Aqui está o terno. Obrigado por me emprestar.” Tao disse, entregando o terno, apenas para tê-lo de volta em suas mãos.

“Pode ficar. Pense como um ‘bom trabalho... esse é seu prêmio.’ Ou o que seja. Além disso, eu tenho outros.”

“Ahn?” Tao olhou para o terno, seu primeiro terno caro.

“É, é.” Kris afagou sua cabeça. “Se você não tivesse vestido isso, eu não teria ganhado tantos clientes como Pierre da França e Thompson de Londres. As empresas mais famosas e eles comprando meus ternos... é uma honra. Então, obrigado.”

Tao assentiu. “Por nada... e obrigado.” Ele disse com um sorriso e se curvou, agradecendo. “Bom, vou voltar para meu quarto. Boa noite.” Estava para sair, mas Kris o parou.

“Ah, e Tao.”

“Sim?”

“Por favor, não fale a ninguém sobre isso.” Kris apontou para a máscara facial.

Tao tentou se segurar novamente e assentiu para o chefe. Com isso, o moreno rapidamente saiu, mas voltou logo para o quarto de Kris.

Kris ouviu seus passos e colocou a cabeça para fora da porta. “O que é agora, Tao?”

“Ah, você disse algo sobre próxima semana. O que é? Se puder responder.” Tao queria ter certeza de que não perderia nada, ao contrário do jantar, que havia esquecido.

“Ah.” Kris abriu mais a porta e tirou a máscara facial, segurando-a na mão esquerda. “Estou indo ao Japão para um desfile de moda.”

Tao assentiu. “Ah, entendo.”

“Sim, dia 25.”

“Huh?” os olhos de Tao arregalaram. “No... Natal? Você não estará aqui?”

Kris concordou com a cabeça. “É importante, eu tenho que ir.”

“Mas... e Yitao?”

Kris suspirou. “Ele ficará em casa. Eu não posso leva-lo ao desfile.”

“M-Mas no Natal... não gostaria de passar algum tempo com seu filho? Com a gente?”

Kris desviou o olhar. “Eu tenho que ir.” Com aquilo, Kris calmamente fechou a porta, deixando Tao do lado de fora no corredor.

 _‘No natal ele não estará aqui?’_ Tao suspirou e começou a andar até seu quarto. _‘Isso não é justo com Yitao... O Natal é supostamente para ser um momento feliz com sua família e amigos.’_ Ele abriu a porta de seu quarto. _‘Eu tenho que fazer um plano... Alguma coisa...’_ suspirou pensativo. _‘Tao, fighting!’_


	5. Cinco.

**Cinco.**

Tao tentou o que pode para ter certeza de que o chefe iria ficar em casa no Natal. Ele escondeu o passaporte de Kris, desfez suas malas e se fingiu de inocente dizendo que não sabia quem tinha feito. Entretanto, Kris sempre se desviava e se preparava para o desfile no Japão. Já era dia 24 de dezembro e Tao coçava sua nuca enquanto olhava o calendário.

_‘Ah, cara...’_

Tao se sentia mal por não poder impedir Kris de ir ao desfile.

 _‘Ah, droga!’_ Tao deu um tapa na própria testa, ele havia se esquecido de comprar os presente de seus amigos, de Yitao e de Kris, mesmo que atualmente estivesse com raiva do loiro por ter conseguido achar o passaporte e refazer as malas a tempo.

“Eu acho que só vou me desculpar e consegui-los no Natal ou depois.” Ele suspirou enquanto andava para a cozinha. Foi recebido com um cheiro delicioso de torta de sorvete de brownie com menta.

“Ah, nossa... isso cheira muito bem!” Tao correu até Xiumin, que colocava a torta no balcão. “Eu quero um pedaço! Eu quero um pedaço!”

Xiumin riu e colocou as luvas que vestia ao lado a torta. “Claro, só me deixe pegar a... Tao! Não!” Xiumin bateu levemente na cintura de Tao e apontou com o dedo indicador para o babá. “Deixe-me pegar uma faca primeiro, okay?”

Tao fez bico e assentiu para o cozinheiro. Xiumin voltou com uma faca, pratos e garfos. Ele fez um corte perfeito no pedaço e colocou no prato, entregando-o para Tao, que alegremente o pegou. Enquanto Tao comia sua torta, Xiumin tirou um pedaço para si.

“Então” Tao disse entre uma mordida e outra. “Hm, que horas o chefe vai sair amanhã?”

Xiumin olhou-o e pensou. “Hm, 4:45 da manhã, tenho certeza. O desfile começa de manhã cedo, sabe. Então depois tem outro, à noite. Ele com certeza está muito ocupado esse ano... Ano passado não foi assim. Ele me disse que estaria voltando dia 7 de janeiro.” O cozinheiro disse enquanto comia a torta.

Tao arregalou os olhos quando ouviu que Kris estaria longe por tanto tempo, mas assentiu. ‘Eu tenho apenas mais uma chance. É isso Tao, você vem treinando para isso.’ Ele franziu a sobrancelha.  _‘Okay... não para isso... mas mesmo assim... mais uma tentativa.’_

Xiumin olhava para o babá com uma expressão confusa. “Você não vai... fazer algo escandaloso, vai?” Tao balançou a cabeça dizendo “Só pensando.”

Eles continuaram a comer a torta, quando Tao perguntou o que eles estavam planejando fazer no dia seguinte, já que era Natal. Xiumin respondeu que ele, Chen e Sehun iriam levar Yitao para a cidade, para eles verem a grande árvore que estava iluminada e ver o Papai Noel.

“Você precisa relaxar mesmo Tao. Será bom para você.” Xiumin sorriu para o babá a sua frente, e Tao concordou agradecendo. O moreno terminou de comer e ia lavar o prato quando Xiumin disse que faria isso. Tao agradeceu novamente e então saiu da cozinha. Ele começou a ir para o quarto de Yitao, ver se o pequeno panda queria algo para comer.

“Yitao?” Tao bateu na porta. “Sou eu, Tao. Estou entrando okay?” O babá abriu a porta, vendo o pequenino brincar com os bichinhos de pelúcia. O garotinho olhou por cima do ombro e virou para ver totalmente o maior.

“Quer alguma coisa, Yitao? Um lanche?”

Yitao balançou a cabeça e levantou, indo até Tao e puxando sua mão para segui-lo. O garotinho o levou até sua pilha de pelúcias e gesticulou para Tao sentar. Quando o fez, Yitao entregou para ele o dragão vermelho de pelúcia.

“Quer que eu brinque com você?” Tao perguntou pra o pequeno panda, que concordou. Tao deu um sorriso e assentiu. Eles brincaram por um tempo, até que Yitao deixou sair um bocejo.

“Você quer tirar um cochilo?” Tao perguntou, enquanto tirava alguns fios de cabelo da frente os olhos do pequenino. Yitao assentiu fazendo o moreno rir um pouco. Tao se inclinou e carregou o menino nos braços. Tirou os sapatos dele e os colocou no chão ao lado da cama, logo depois abriu os cobertores e deixou Yitao se ajeitar ali.

“Eu voltarei depois, okay?” Tao gentilmente acariciou a cabeça do garotinho. O pequeno panda lentamente começou a cair no sono e logo estava dormindo. Tao cuidadosamente saiu pela porta, tentando não acordar o menino. O moreno decidiu ir para a cozinha, fazer companhia a Xiumin.

_‘Tenho que pensar em um plano. É minha última chance de fazer Kris ficar.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Era de madrugada do dia de Natal quando Tao desligou seu alarme. Era atualmente 4:30 da manhã e rapidamente o babá saiu da cama. Ele tinha que fazer seu plano funcionar ou então Yitao iria passar o Natal sem o pai. Ele sabia que era quase impossível fazer Kris ficar, mas ele tinha que tentar. Era Natal afinal. Época de ficar com amigos e família.  _‘Pelo Yitao~’_

Tao abriu a sua porta e olhou pelo corredor. Ele assentiu quando viu que ninguém se aproximava e saiu de seu quarto, fechando a porta. Estava prestes a andar quando sentiu alguém bater em seu ombro. Tao ia gritar quando sentiu a pessoa cobrir a sua boca com as mãos.

“Tao, calma! Sou eu, Xiumin.”

Tao olhou por cima do ombro e viu que era Xiumin. O cozinheiro tirou sua mão da boca de Tao e riu. “Sabe, para um cara que saber artes marciais, você com certeza não as usa para se defender.”

Tao começou a fazer bico. “É muito assustador à noite!”

“Certo...” Xiumin limpou uma lágrima de riso de seus olhos. “Por que está acordado? É tão cedo.”

Tao seguiu Xiumin até o quarto de Kris, o contando que ia tentar impedir Kris e partir. Xiumin parou, fazendo Tao esbarrar nele. O cozinheiro virou-se para encarar o babá e soltou um suspiro.

“Tao, deixe para lá. É o trabalho dele... ele precisa ir. É a sua prioridade.“

Tao balançou a cabeça. “Não, a prioridade é seu filho. Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, eu gostaria de passar meu Natal com meu filho.” O babá passou pelo cozinheiro. Chegando a porta de Kris, Tao ia abrir, mas o loiro fez isso primeiro. Tao estava levemente chocado pelo abrir de porta, mas encarou o chefe que estava a sua frente.

_‘Nossa...’_

Kris vestia um lenço com mistura de lã de cor verde e blazer de um botão com um colete cinza e uma blusa social branca por baixo acompanhada por uma gravata vermelha. Kris usava uma calça social cinza também. Enquanto se ajeitava, Xiumin passou por Tao, que ainda estava desnorteado com o chefe tão bem vestido. O cozinheiro pegou a pasta do chefe e desceu as escadas para espera-lo lá embaixo. Kris pegou seu cachecol de mistura em malha de marfim e acrílico. Estava fechando a porta quando viu que Tao estava ali olhando para ele.

“Oh, Tao... bom dia.” Kris disse fechando completamente a porta. “Precisa de algo?”

Tao não respondeu, o que fez Kris estalar os dedos. “Tao. Do que precisa?”

O babá balançou a cabeça, fazendo o loiro franzir as sobrancelhas. “Bom, então... se não é nada, estou indo.” Kris passou pelo moreno, descendo as escadas. Tao saiu de seu transe e correu para chegar até o loiro. Ele estava tão perto, e tentava puxar seu braço, mas acabou puxando o cachecol que estava em suas mãos, puxando-o com força, fazendo-o rasgar; Kris rapidamente olhou para trás e encarou Tao com raiva.

“Desculpe! Eu não queria-” Tao foi cortado por Kris dizendo que estava tudo bem. O chefe acabou jogando o cachecol rasgado em uma mesa ali perto.

“Tudo bem.” Kris disse com um suspiro frustrado. Ele estava prestes a abrir a porta, mas Tao segurou seu braço.

“Hm... hm... senhor.” Tao sabia que Kris estava frustrado, mas ele tinha que por isso de lado e perguntar mais uma vez para Kris ficar e passar um tempo com Yitao.

“Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Xiumin, leve minha bagagem para Chen, por favor.”

Xiumin tinha uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto, mas concordou e abriu a porta, levando a bagagem para Chen. Tao parecia levemente com raiva, ele tentou seu melhor para se segurar, mas não conseguiu.

“Você sabe senhor, está sendo muito injusto com Yitao! Que tipo de pai o senhor é?”

Kris virou seu rosto e encarou Tao. “O que você disse?”

O moreno sabia que havia ultrapassado o limite, mas não se importou. “Natal é a época do ano para se passar com sua família e amigos, ainda assim você está indo para o Japão a trabalho! E nem está levando Yitao com você! Está deixando ele aqui como... como... não sei, um cachorro ou algo assim!”

“Hey-“

“Não! Você é o pai e Yitao é seu filho! Ele só tem quatro anos e precisa do pai! Eu sei que você está triste. Quando Yitao... aquela vez, quando Yitao estava procurando por mim, ele correu para mim e eu vi o olhar em seu rosto! Você ficou triste.” Tao bufou. “Apenas fique aqui, então você e Yitao podem se aproximar... e é... é Natal! Famílias supostamente ficam juntas, não separadas!”

Kris encarou Tao, mas nada disse. Ele balançou a cabeça e puxou seu braço do aperto de Tao. O loiro começou a andar para o carro que o esperava e Tao o seguiu de perto, falando mais, dizendo que Kris não deveria ir, dizendo que Yitao precisava dele mais do que ele pensava.

Kris entrou no carro e bateu com força a porta. Chen suspirou e deu um selinho nos lábios de Xiumin, acenando depois para Tao, que respondeu com um aceno triste. Chen entrou no carro e dirigiu pelo caminho para fora da casa. Os dois, Xiumin e Tao, observaram o carro partir. O moreno suspirou desapontado.

“Tao?”

O babá lançou um olhar para Xiumin, mas balançou a cabeça e voltou para a mansão. Xiumin suspirou e seguiu o moreno, fechando a porta atrás de si.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Já estava de tarde, e Tao foi até o quarto de Yitao. O moreno fora incapaz de dormir depois de tudo que acontecera aquela manhã. Sentiu-se mal por gritar com seu chefe e sentia que seria demitido assim que Kris voltasse. Tao já tinha até arrumado tudo para sair logo quando o chefe chegasse em casa. O babá bateu na porta do quarto de Yitao e disse que estava entrando. Abriu a porta e viu Yitao vestido com um cardigã azul marinho Armani com shorts da mesma cor e legging preta por baixo. Tao se animou ao ver quão bonito o pequeno panda estava. O babá ajeitou o cardigã, mostrando um pouco da gola vermelha.

“Pronto! Agora você parece... bom... uma criança de revista.” Tao levantou e colocou um chapéu vermelho na cabecinha de Yitao. “Agora, que sapatos?”

Yitao andou até o sapato que queria e trouxe botas pretas. “Aqueles?”

Yitao concordou e foi até sua cama, sentando na ponta com um sorriso animado no rosto.

 _‘Ele deve estar animado para ver o Papai Noel.’_ Tao riu e colocou as botas nos pés de Yitao. “Está pronto?”

Yitao assentiu e começou a puxar Tao pela mão. Eles correram descendo as escadas, onde Chen, Xiumin e Sehun estavam esperando pelo garotinho.

“Wow!” Sehun exclamou. “Yitao está todo elegante.” Ele sorriu para o pequeno panda. Yitao corou levemente e se escondeu atrás de Tao, fazendo os outros rirem com a ação do pequenino.

“Está pronto Yitao? Para conhecer o Papai Noel?” Xiumin perguntou e se ajoelhou para pegar o menino. O garotinho concordou e os empregados começaram a ir para a porta. Eles acenavam ‘tchau’ para Tao, deixando-o com o dia todo de folga, quando Yitao começou a se mexer nos braços de Xiumin.

“O que foi, Yitao?” Xiumin olhou para o menino. Yitao começou a apontar para Tao e se inclinou para tentar ir até ele.

“Parece que... Ele quer o Tao.” Chen disse enquanto olhava do garotinho para o babá.

“Yitao, é o dia de folga de Tao hoje. Nós voltaremos e Tao estará aqui.” Xiumin tentou acalmar a criança, mas o garotinho continuava se mexendo incontrolavelmente. Xiumin olhou para Tao, que estava sem palavras.

“Hm... Eu posso ir também.” Tao se ofereceu. “Eu não me importo. Ficaria entediado nessa casa mesmo.”

“Tem certeza?” Sehun perguntou.

Tao assentiu. “Tudo bem. Volto logo, só vou pegar meu casaco.”

Enquanto Tao ia ao quarto pegar seu casaco, Xiumin colocou Yitao no chão, o que acabou sendo uma má ideia. O garotinho correu até seu babá, deixando os três homens levemente confusos.

“Aquele menino com certeza gosta do Tao.” Chen disse enquanto coçava atrás do pescoço. “Ele parecia um filhotinho seguindo a mãe. Ahn... espera... Quis dizer, um patinho atrás da mãe. É... parece melhor.”

“Hm é... claro.” Sehun revirou os olhos para Chen. “Você sabe... parece que Yitao teve uma ligação com Tao muito rápida.”

“O que quer dizer?” Xiumin perguntou.

“Digo... que de todas as outras babás, Yitao só foi capaz de... se apegar... ou melhor ainda, se sentir mais confortável com Tao. Isso não é estranho? Não faz vocês se perguntarem o que faz Tao tão especial?“

Chen e Xiumin pensaram um pouco, mas eles sabiam que Sehun estava certo. Yitao foi capaz de se apegar a Tao mais rápido do que com as outras babás.

“Talvez seja por que ele é um garoto?” Chen apontou. “Ele é, afinal, o primeiro homem como babá de Yitao.”

“Ou” Sehun começou “Talvez seja porque ele se parece muito com Tai!”

Xiumin revirou os olhos. “Sehun...”

“Não, não! Quero dizer, talvez Yitao goste mais de Tao por que ele se parece muito com-”

“Com quem?”

Os três empregados viraram, vendo Tao carregando um pequeno panda em seus braços, Yitao com a cabeça no ombro do moreno. A visão era muito fofa, que fez os outros três admirarem a cena. Tao deixou um olhar confuso para os três e perguntou se estavam bem.

“Sim, estamos bem. Na verdade, posso tirar uma foto de vocês?” Sehun perguntou, tirando o celular do bolso.

“O que?”

“Uma foto! Por favor! É um momento tão fofo aqui!” Sehun começou a choramingar, fazendo Chen rir.

“P-Por que precisa de uma foto?” Tao ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto ajeitava Yitao em seus braços.

“Motivos! Por causa de motivos!”

“Nossa, okay! Uma foto!” Tao andou para trás e olhou para Sehun. “Você é a pessoa mais estranha que já conheci.”

“Vou levar isso como um elogio, ou algo assim. Por favor, coloque sua cabeça em cima da dele. Yitao pode sorrir para cá, por favor?”

“Você é um fotógrafo, ou algo parecido?” Xiumin perguntou. Ele estava começando a se assustar com o jardineiro querendo tanto uma foto do babá e do pequeno panda. “O que vai fazer com isso?”

“Nada. Só quero tirar uma foto de um momento fofo.” Sehun tirou então a foto dos dois. Ele orgulhosamente mostrou aos outros.

“Tenho que admitir. É fofo.” Chen concordou. “Mas Xiumin ainda é mais fofo.” Xiumin revirou os olhos.

“Isso é ótimo e tal, mas temos que ir.” Xiumin andou até a porta, com Chen em seu encalço. Tao, com o garotinho ainda em seus braços, os seguiu; passou pelo cachecol rasgado de Kris na mesa. Ele se sentiu mal por ter rasgado, não foi tão grande, mas se sentiu mal. Sehun foi o último a deixar a casa, fechando a porta e mexia no celular ao entrar no carro. Enquanto Chen e Xiumin conversavam, o babá com Yitao deitado em si, viu Sehun mexer no telefone.

“O que está fazendo?”

Sehun olhou para cima e bloqueou o celular. “Nada.” O jardineiro olhou pela janela, fazendo Tao franzir a sobrancelha, mas deixou para lá.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Eles finalmente chegaram à cidade e para a sorte de Chen, ele conseguiu achar uma vaga de estacionamento.

“Estamos com sorte, não?” Chen disse com um sorriso.

“Muito sortudos.” Sehun disse ao fechar a porta do carro.

Eles começaram a andar pelo passeio público, onde muitas pessoas estavam com suas famílias e amigos. Tao segurou Yitao pela mão com força, para que não se separassem. O babá sentiu um puxão em sua mão e olhou para baixo, vendo Yitao o encarar e apontar para a grande árvore de Natal.

“Você quer ir lá?”

Yitao assentiu e começou a puxar o maior até a árvore. O babá riu e deixou o pequenino leva-lo.

“Xiumin” Tao chamou o cozinheiro. “Vou levar Yitao até a árvore okay? Nós voltaremos!”

Xiu assentiu. Tao foi com o garotinho até a árvore e descobriram que Papai Noel estava lá, assim como uma fila de crianças que queriam tirar uma foto com ele.

“Oh, veja Yitao!” Tao apontou para o velhinho. “Lá é o Papai Noel! Você quer tirar uma foto com ele?”

Yitao pulou animado e concordou com a cabeça. Tao sorriu e entrou na fila com o pequenino. Na vez de Yitao, o pequeno panda correu até o Papai Noel, fazendo o outro rir com suas ações. Ele estava feliz já que Yitao estava se divertindo, mas ainda achava que seria melhor se Kris estivesse ali. A fotógrafa entregou o polaroide, satisfeita com a foto, ela a colocou e um plástico e entregou a Tao, que lhe pagou.

“Seu filho é adorável.”

Tao corou e balançou a cabeça. “E-Ele não é meu filho. Só estou cuidando dele.”

“Oh! Desculpe. É que vocês dois são parecidos, eu pensei que fosse pai dele.”

Tao respondeu dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ele viu Yitao correr até ele comendo algumas rosquinhas de Natal e se segurando em suas pernas, atrás de si. O babá riu e afagou sua cabeça, dizendo adeus para a fotógrafa e segurando a mão de Yitao.

Tao encontrou Xiumin e Chen sentados em uma mesa, comendo alguns doces de Natal. Se aproximou deles, entretanto, lembrou que não havia comprado nenhum presente para os amigos ou para Yitao e Kris.

‘Provavelmente eu deveria ir comprar logo, já que já sai de casa.’

Tao chegou até a mesa e pediu para Xiumin cuidar de Yitao por alguns minutos. Xiumin concordou e bateu em seu colo para o menino sentar, já que só havia duas cadeiras e estavam ocupadas por ele e Chen. O moreno estava para sair quando Yitao puxou sua mão.

“Eu volto logo.” Tao ajoelhou-se e apertou a bochecha do pequenino. “Só vou olhar as lojas, okay? Será um bom menino e ficará aqui com Xiumin hyung e Chen hyung.”

Yitao bufou, mas assentiu. Ele foi até Xiumin e sentou-se em suas coxas. Tao acenou um ‘tchau’ e desapareceu entre as pessoas. Xiumin deu o resto de seu doce para a criança, que comeu animadamente, fazendo os dois homens ali rirem com sua fofura.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao passou por algumas lojas e comprou alguns presentes para seus amigos, Yitao e o chefe. Ele acabou comprando um par de chapéu para casais para Baekhyun e Chanyeol, e Xiumin e Chen um casal de cachecóis.

“Mas eles são um casal?” Tao se perguntou. “Devem ser.” Ele riu. “Xiumin é apenas envergonhado para dizer algo.”

Ele pagou pelos presentes e saiu da loja. Passou por uma loja de chapéus e pensou em Sehun. Ao entrar na loja, foi ver os chapéus, bonés e gorros.

 _‘Esse é bonito.’_  Tao inspecionou o boné e riu.  _‘É, talvez ele goste desse.’_ Ele checou e havia uma promoção “Compre um e o outro é pela metade do preço!” e acabou comprando dois bonés para Sehun. Pagou e saiu da loja, fazendo uma nota mental enquanto passava por outras.

_‘Oh?’_

Tao voltou e olhou a vitrine da loja.

 _‘Yitao pode gostar disso.’_ Tao sorriu e entrou na loja, de bichinhos de pelúcia, e acabou comprando uma família de pandas, com dois adultos e um filhote. Escolheu algumas roupas e os vestiu. Tao riu e foi até o caixa para pagar e saiu da loja com os pandas em uma sacola. Andou mais um pouco e viu uma confecção de malhas. Lembrou que havia rasgado o cachecol de Kris e foi até lá para ver os que estavam na vitrine. Havia até mesmo um livro de como fazer e consertar cachecóis.

 _‘Isso pode ser útil.’_  Tao pegou o livro e checou o preço. Virou sua cabeça, olhando ao redor e viu um pequeno e fofo pacote corretor de adesivos de moda.

“Está procurando por algo específico?”

Tao olhou para o dono no balcão. Ele concordou com a cabeça e apontou para os adesivos.

“Você... tem algum pacote de adesivos de dragão?”

O dono balançou a cabeça. “Desculpe, já acabaram. Só o que sobrou foram corações. Tudo bem?”

Tao corou, ele pensava que seria estranho remendar o cachecol com um adesivo de coração nele, mas decidiu compra-lo.

“Claro... hm, tem certeza que não há outro?”

“É o que temos, desculpe.”

Tao balançou a cabeça. “Só estava pensando.” Ele pagou pelo pacote e agradeceu ao dono. Ele começou a andar de volta até Xiumin e Chen, mas lembrou-se que nenhum dos presentes foi embalado. Mas felizmente, havia uma barraca ali perto onde as pessoas estavam embalando os presentes.  _‘Graças a Deus.’_

Tao correu até a moça e entregou os presentes.

“De última hora, huh?” a moça riu.

“Sim, de última hora.” Tao coçou sua nuca. “Que bom que vocês ainda estão aqui.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

Depois que Tao conseguiu ter todos os presentes embalados e de pagar e desejar a moça um Feliz Natal, ele enfim estava voltando para onde os outros estavam. Esbarrou sem querer em Sehun, que também fez compras. Os dois juntos se encontraram com Xiumin e Chen. Yitao os viu e pulou do colo de Xiumin, correndo diretamente até Tao e abraçou suas pernas. Sehun riu e tentou tirar uma foto, mas Yitao se movia muito, fazendo borrar.

“Consegui o que eu queria.” Tao disse com um sorriso enquanto levantava as sacolas. “Estou pronto para irmos agora, se vocês já quiserem, claro.”

“Estou pronto para ir também.” Sehun disse. “Já peguei o que precisava.”

Xiumin e Chen assentiram. “Nós podemos ir então.” Xiumin disse e levantou, pegando o lixo e o jogando na lixeira. “Só queria sair um pouco de casa.”

Com isso, eles voltaram para a mansão para fazer sua própria celebração de Natal. Chen ajudou Yitao a decorar seu bolo de gengibre que Xiumin havia comprado para ele dois dias atrás. Mais tarde, Sehun pegou um filme infantil sobre o Natal para todos assistirem. Xiumin até fez algumas comidas de Natal para todos jantarem.

Yitao estava cheio de sorrisos hoje, mesmo que não falasse, seu sorriso dizia a todos que ele estava se divertindo muito naquele Natal, e isso deixava Tao feliz. Os três empregados se uniram e deram a Tao um grande panda de pelúcia. O babá agradeceu e pegou os presentes que havia comprado e os entregou aos amigos.

“Oh, Tao, não precisava nos comprar presentes.” Xiumin disse, mas Tao balançou a cabeça.

“Não! Não se preocupe. É Natal! Isso é para você e Chen.” Tao o pediu para abrir e corou quando Xiumin viu que eram cachecóis de casal.

“Eu adorei! Obrigada Tao!” Chen disse com uma expressão feliz; ele pegou os cachecóis e colocou no próprio pescoço e fez o mesmo com Xiumin. “Olhem? Não é fofo? Sehun? Sehun! Tire uma foto!”

Sehun acariciou a orelha. “Estou bem aqui!” ele disse e colocou o boné que Tao havia comprado para ele. “Não precisa gritar! Enfim, obrigado pelo presente, eu adorei.” Tao assentiu e virou-se para Yitao, que estava sentado ao seu lado de olhos arregalados.

“Eu não esqueci de você.” Tao pegou o presente para Yitao. “Aqui está. Espero que goste.” Entregou o presente e Yitao começou a abrir.

A expressão do pequeno panda fez Tao ficar animado; Yitao havia dado o sorriso mais fofo que já tinha visto enquanto abraçava os novos pandas de pelúcia.

“Você gostou?”

Yitao olhou para Tao e concordou rapidamente, ele se apoiou no braço de Tao e abraçou-o. Tao riu e afagou a cabeça do pequenino. “Estou feliz que tenha gostado!”

Um toque foi ouvido na cozinha e Xiumin levantou-se para atender ao telefone, logo voltando e entregando o telefone sem fio para Tao.

“Para você, é Baekhyun.”

Tao pegou o telefone. “Alô? Baekhyun?”

“Feliz Natal”

Tao riu. “Feliz Natal também para você e Chanyeol!”

“Eu tenho algo para você, então vou entregar para Chanyeol quando ele for aí.”

“Eu também tenho algo para vocês dois. Espero que gostem.”

“Tenho certeza que vou gostar. E é a intenção que conta mais.”

Os dois melhores amigos conversaram um pouco, antes de Baekhyun dizer que teria que desligar pois Chanyeol estava levando-o para um jantar. Os dois se despediram e desligaram o telefone. Tao estava para voltar para a cozinha, mas decidiu ligar para a Sra. Lin. Ela estaria provavelmente dormindo, então mandaria uma rápida mensagem, desejando um feliz Natal. Depois disse, Tao voltou a sala de estar e sua atenção voltou para seus amigos e Yitao.

 _‘Me pergunto como o chefe está...’_  Tao cutucou a própria bochecha com o dedo indicador, pensativo.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris havia se dado bem no desfile de moda e agora estava sentado em um restaurante chique com outros famosos estilistas, seus amigos. Ele percebeu que não havia tido tempo de checar seu telefone devido as suas ocupações e então o pegou, para ver se havia alguma mensagem.

_Duas novas mensagens de Sehun_

Kris desbloqueou o telefone e abriu as mensagens mandadas pelo jardineiro. A primeira era uma foto dele mesmo com Xiumin e Chen, sorrindo para a câmera. Kris riu levemente, a foto era engraçada, em sua opinião, Chen estava dando um beijo na bochecha de Xiumin, fazendo os olhos do cozinheiro arregalarem e Sehun tinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto. Ele leu o texto que havia junto da mensagem

_‘Feliz Natal chefe! Nos traga alguns doces japoneses! Traga doces! >3<’_

Kris balançou a cabeça e riu mentalmente com aquela frase. Então abriu a outra mensagem. Assim que viu, ficou aturdido. Era uma foto de Tao com Yitao em seus braços. A cabeça do moreno estava em cima da de Yitao e sorria docemente para a câmera. Já o garotinho estava com seu sorriso brilhando intensamente, com sua mão esticada para a câmera. Era uma foto fofa e Kris sabia que era. Ele suspirou, fazendo um de seus amigos, Minwoo, virar-se para ele.

“Está tudo bem?”

Kris olhou para ele e assentiu. “Sim... Hm, só estou cansado, mas estou bem,”

“Oh.. certo então.”

Kris olhou novamente para o celular, encarando a foto de seu filho com Tao. Kris salvou a foto, debatendo consigo mesmo se deveria ser ou não seu papel de parede, mas decidiu que não. Sorriu mais uma vez para a foto, antes de bloquear o celular.

 


	6. Seis.

**Seis.**

Hoje era o dia que Kris voltava de sua viagem ao Japão. Chanyeol informou que Chen ia buscar o chefe, deixando mais tempo para ele dormir. Tao estava atualmente em seu quarto, sentado em ‘perna de índio’ na cama, remendando o cachecol de Kris, enquanto Yitao dormia ali mesmo na cama.

“Ai!” ele furou o dedo pela quinta vez e bufou também pela quinta vez, pois mesmo que estivesse seguindo o livro que comprou, isso ainda acontecia. O babá suspirou, mas continuou seu trabalho. Depois de muitas tentativas, ele conseguiu reparar o cachecol e adicionou o adesivo de coração. Tao se sentiu um pouco envergonhado ao colocar aquele adesivo no cachecol de Kris, mas não havia mais nada para fixar.

Tao esticou o cachecol para analisa-lo. _‘Parece bom... Há! Para uma primeira vez... Até que sou bom nisso!’_ Ele sorriu para si mesmo, olhando para trás, vendo que Yitao ainda dormia com seu papai-panda de pelúcia nas mãos. Tao lentamente saiu da cama e foi até a porta. Ele a fechou silenciosamente e foi até o escritório de Kris. Abriu a porta e colocou o mais novo cachecol remendado na mesa. Nem se importou em escrever algo, como seu nome; Kris saberia quem teria feito aquilo.

 _‘É a última coisa que poderei fazer.’_ Tao suspirou. _‘Afinal... Ultrapassei o limite.’_

Ele ainda sentia que seria despedido depois de gritar com o chefe. Sabia que era errado, mas sua mente continuava dizendo que deveria falar tudo aquilo para ele. Tao voltou para a porta, saindo o escritório e a fechou. Ele de repente ouviu pequenos passos correndo pelo corredor; virou-se para ver Yitao correndo até ele com lágrimas em seus olhos.

“Yitao? O que houve?” Tao perguntou se ajoelhando. O jovem panda enlaçou o pescoço de Tao com seu bracinho livre. “Estava procurando por mim?” O pequenino apenas concordou balançando a cabeça. Tao riu e acariciou a cabecinha de Yitao. “Estou aqui. Você sabe disso.” O babá pegou o menino e começou a andar para a sala de estar. Começou a balançar o garotinho enquanto andava, sem prestar atenção, e então esbarrou em alguém. Tao rapidamente virou-se para se desculpar, e se surpreendeu ao ver que a pessoa em que esbarrou era o chefe, junto de Chanyeol.

“Oh, senhor.” Tao colocou o menino no chão e se curvou para o chefe. Yitao correu para trás de Tao, espiando o pai de vez em quando. Kris estava falando com Chanyeol enquanto vasculhava algo em sua mala de mão. Tao estava esperando Kris dizer que ele estava demitido, mas ele não se pronunciou.

“Hm, senhor.” O chefe se virou para encará-lo. “Ah... é... você vai me demitir?”

“Hm?” Kris ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Por que eu faria isso?”

Tao coçou a bochecha. “Bom... o que eu fiz antes de você ir ao Japão... foi errado gritar com você e...”

“Tao... está tudo bem.”

Tao olhou para o chefe, surpreso. “B-Bem? Mas eu-”

“Tao, tudo bem. Eu não vou te demitir.” Kris voltou a vasculhar suas coisas. “Onde está... oh! Aqui.” Kris pegou um pequeno pacote e entregou a Tao. “Para você.”

“Para m-mim?” Tao pegou o pacotinho e olhou para ele. Havia vários doces japoneses, todos bem embalados em uma embalagem transparente com um laço vermelho lacrando. “Wow!” Ele olhou para o chefe. “Obrigado, senhor.” Tao olhou para baixo e sorriu para Yitao.

Kris se ajoelhou e pegou outro pacotinho de sua mala de mão e colocou em frente ao filho. Era outro pacote com doces japoneses e um pequeno dinossauro de brinquedo. Yitao estava hesitante; ele olhou para Tao pedindo ajuda, mas Tao afagou sua cabeça, dizendo que estava tudo bem. O pequeno panda olhou para o pai, então para os presentes que estavam sendo dados a ele. Ele andou para frente pegando os presentes. Kris estava prestes a afagar sua cabeça quando Yitao se afastou e se escondeu atrás de Tao de novo. A expressão de Kris caiu. Ele pensou que se desse alguns pequenos presentes, Yitao sorriria para ele, mas seu plano falhou.

Tao olhou para a reação de Kris e se sentiu mal por ele. Ele afagou a cabeça do garotinho mais uma vez e ajoelhou-se para ficar da mesma altura do pequeno panda.

“Yitao... porque não dá a seu pai um abraço... hm?”

Yitao olhou para seu babá e balançou a cabeça, dizendo ‘não’. Tao olhou para o chefe e ele sabia que a reação de Yitao havia partido o coração de Kris. O loiro levantou e pegou sua bagagem das mãos do motorista. Ele foi em direção ao próprio quarto, nem se importando em responder aos chamados de Chanyeol. Tao suspirou e pegou Yitao; ele se sentia mal pelo que aconteceu. Ele realmente queria que Yitao e Kris tivessem uma boa relação entre pai e filho.

_‘Yitao provavelmente ainda está assustado com Kris... Eu tenho que me esforçar mais para consertar isso.’_

Tao virou-se para encarar Chanyeol, que estava também triste. “Eu, uh, tenho um presente para você e Baekhyun.” O babá deu um pequeno sorriso. “Está no meu quarto.”

Pediu para que o maior o seguisse, e assim que ele pegou o presente, foi até o carro pegar o presente para Tao. “Obrigado Chanyeol... dirija com cuidado, ok?” Chanyeol assentiu e voltou para casa. O moreno então foi para a cozinha, ainda com Yitao em seus braços, deitado com a cabeça em seu ombro. Os empregados estavam conversando e comendo alguns lanches preparados por Xiumin. Tao sentou e entrou na conversa, colocando Yitao em seu colo e escutando o que Chen estava falando. O moreno escutava, mas sua mente ainda voltava a imagem da expressão triste de Kris.

_‘Espero que o chefe esteja bem.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

Kris começou a desfazer suas malas. Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Lembrou-se do que havia acontecido apenas há alguns minutos e tentou ao máximo não chorar, mas suas lágrimas o traíram. Ele retirou seu lenço de seu bolso e tentou limpar suas lágrimas que caíam insistentemente.

_‘Tao estava certo... Que tipo de pai eu sou?’_

Assim que terminou, ele desceu as escadas até o escritório para guardar alguns papeis que havia recebido no Japão em sua pasta. Ele abriu a porta e entrou, colocando os papeis na mesa, mas notou que algo estava ali. Percebeu que era seu cachecol, todo remendado e perfeitamente dobrado. Ele o abriu no ar e inspecionou, o remendo era um pouco pobre, mas não era ruim. Viu o adesivo de coração e inclinou a cabeça.

 _‘Um adesivo de coração?’_ Kris riu um pouco. _‘Isso foi gentil Tao.’_ Ele colocou o cachecol ao seu lado e seu um pequeno sorriso.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Duas semanas se passaram desde o incidente e Tao havia acabado de lavar as roupas, de dobra-las e agora subia as escadas carregando as roupas de Yitao. Ao chegar no quarto do jovem panda, bateu na porta e disse ao pequenino que estava entrando. Ao abrir a porta, percebeu que Yitao não estava no quarto.

“Yitao?”

Tao olhou ao redor e colocou as roupas na cama. Checou o banheiro da suíte, mas ele não estava lá. Começou a se preocupar e saiu do quarto.

“Onde ele está?”

Depois de fechar a porta do quarto, Tao andou pelo corredor tentando acha-lo. Notou que uma porta estava meio aberta. Curioso, espiou ali dentro e viu Yitao sentado em uma poltrona. Tao bateu na porta, fazendo Yitao rapidamente olhar para cima, relaxando ao notar que era o babá.

“Posso entrar, Yitao?” Tao perguntou, e Yitao apenas assentiu. O babá entrou na sala e olhou ao redor; era uma pequena biblioteca com suas poltronas pretas e uma lareira entre elas. Tao foi até o garotinho e sentou no apoio de braço, vendo que o pequeno panda estava com uma expressão triste no rosto. O moreno olhou para a página que Yitao estava olhando e viu que era um desenho de uma mamãe gata carregando um filhote.

“Você... você sente falta da sua mamãe, Yitao?” Tao perguntou baixinho, o suficiente para o garotinho escutar. O menino apenas assentiu e Tao sentiu seu coração apertar. Ele acariciou a cabeça de Yitao, tentando conforta-lo. O garotinho olhou para cima e Tao viu as lágrimas formando em seus olhos; o babá se inclinou e limpou o rostinho da criança.

“Está tudo bem, Yitao. Sua mamãe está te observando do céu, porque ela é um anjo.” Ele disse sorrindo para o pequenino. “Sorria, por favor... porque sua mãe gostaria que você sorrisse.” Yitao começou a formar um pequeno sorriso e concordou com o babá.

“E... sua mamãe adoraria se você falasse.” Tao disse, mas em vez de fazer Yitao, falar, ele riu.

 _‘Valeu a tentativa.’_ Tao riu para si mesmo.

Yitao olhou de volta para seu livro, como se estivesse lendo. Tao inclinou a cabeça e olhou para o menino.

“Hm.” Tao se inclinou e pegou o livro das mãos do garotinho. “Você sabe ler?” O pequeno panda encarou o livro, mas balançou a cabeça; Tao abriu o livro na página da mamãe gata e apontou para ela. “Ah... sua mamãe que lia para você, não é?” Yitao assentiu. “Bom, eu posso ler para você. Você quer?”

Yitao olhou para seu babá com olhos arregalados. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da poltrona, batendo no assento para que Tao sentasse. O moreno sentou e Yitao subiu, sentando no colo do maior.

“Okay, vamos ver.” Tao abriu o livro e começou a lê-lo, de vez em quando, ele parava e perguntava a Yitao o que estava acontecendo, para saber se o menino estava prestando atenção. Surpreendentemente, ele estava; o garotinho gesticulava o que acontecia na história e fazia com que Tao o elogiasse.

“Você é tão inteligente!” Tao disse enquanto apertava as bochechas do menino. “Estou orgulhoso de você!” Yitao sorriu e o maior continuou a ler para o pequenino.

Kris estava andando pelo corredor quando ouviu algumas vozes saindo da pequena biblioteca. Ele lentamente foi até a porta e espiou por ela, encarando o filho e o babá, que ela lendo em voz alta, usando diferentes tons de voz para cada personagem. Ele via que Yitao sorria e concordava com o que Tao estava dizendo. Kris sorriu e calmamente fechou a porta, voltando para seu trabalho.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Já era fevereiro e Tao fazia a sua rotina, enviar dinheiro para a Sra. Lin e perguntar sobre sua família. Eles ainda estavam bem e o babá estava feliz em saber que estava tudo dando certo. Tao foi para a cozinha pegar alguns lanches para Yitao e ao entrar lá, ele viu Xiumin lendo um livro de culinária.

“Está planejando fazer algo?” Tao perguntou enquanto abria a geladeira para pegar uma caixinha de suco.

“Hm? Oh.” Xiumin passava as páginas. “Estou fazendo um bolo.”

“Bolo?” Tao pegou uma maçã. “Por diversão?”

“É para Yitao, seu aniversário é na próxima segunda, então eu tenho que escolher... qual bolo... qual bolo você acha que Yitao iria gostar?” Xiumin virou o livro para Tao e mostrou o bolo. “Esse bolo de morangos ou...” começou a dizer, enquanto tentava virar a página “... ou esse de frutas frescas?”

Tao olhou para os bolos. “Eles... todos parecem bons. Eu gosto mais do de morangos. Talvez ele goste dele também.”

Xiumin assentiu e marcou a página. “Ótimo. Vamos ver... hoje é sábado... hm, eu começo amanhã.” O cozinheiro assentiu e fechou o livro. “Obrigado Tao.” Ele disse com um sorriso.

“Por nada.”

Tao deixou a cozinha e foi para do quarto do garotinho. ‘Então é o aniversário de Yitao segunda-feira. Fazendo 5 anos!’ Ele bateu na porta do quarto de Yitao e abriu. O menino estava sentado em sua pequena mesa, desenhando com seus lápis de cor. Ele olhou por cima do ombro de viu seu babá. “Aqui está Yitao. Eu trouxe suco e uma maçã.” Tao colocou as coisas na mesinha. Enquanto Yitao bebia o suco, Tao olhou para os desenhos.

“Awn, esse é fofo!” Tao apontou para um dragão vermelho. “Esse é seu pai, não é? Seu pai adora dragões, você sabe.” Yitao concordou e continuou a desenhar. Tao sorriu; ele estava feliz que Yitao ainda gostava do pai. O único problema era que ele tinha medo de se aproximar dele.

“Você quer dar esse ao seu pai? Porque não? Eu aposto que seu pai irá gostar muito.” Tao pegou o lápis vermelho e entregou a Yitao. “Aqui, escreva, ‘para o papai, do Yitao.”

Yitao encarou o lápis vermelho e depois Tao. Ele inclinou a cabeça, sem certeza do que fazer.

“Aqui” Tao escreveu em um pedaço em branco de papel ‘Para Papai’ e ‘Com amor, Yitao.’ “Copie isso okay. E então vamos dar o desenho ao seu pai.” Ele disse sorrindo.

Yitao olhou para o papel e copiou o que tinha escrito. Assim que terminou, ele levantou o desenho e sorriu, dando para Tao o papel que o olhou. “Perfeito!” o moreno virou-se para o menino. “Seu pai vai adorar.” Ele entregou a folha de volta para Yitao. “Você dará a ele, okay.” O pequeno panda rapidamente se virou para o babá e balançou a cabeça, empurrando o papel de volta para Tao.

“Não se preocupe Yitao. Estarei ao seu lado.” Tao levantou e segurou sua mão. “Vamos agora.”

Yitao hesitou, mas pegou novamente o desenho com a mão livre e agarrou-se a Tao. Eles foram até o escritório de Kris, sabendo que ele estaria lá, então Tao bateu na porta.

“Senhor? É o Tao e o Yitao.“ o babá sorriu e olhou para baixo vendo o pequeno panda, que estava se mexendo desconfortável. Ele se afastou, escondendo-se atrás de Tao.

“Podem entrar.”

Tao abriu a porta e fez com que Yitao entrasse primeiro. Kris olhou de seu trabalho para eles e levantou-se. “Há algo errado?”

Tao balançou a cabeça e olhou para o garotinho. “Vá lá Yitao.”

Yitao estremeceu um pouco e se escondeu novamente atrás de Tao. O babá o confortou e tentou mais uma vez. “Está tudo bem Yitao. Mostre ao papai seu desenho.”

Kris tossiu um pouco ao escutar Tao o chamando de ‘papai’.

“Está tudo bem senhor?” Tao olhou para o chefe, preocupado que ele estivesse engasgando.

“Sim. Estou...” Kris voltou ao normal.

Tao assentiu e olhou para o garotinho. Ele ajoelhou e tirou alguns fios de cabelo da frente de seus olhos. “Quer mostrar a ele agora?”

Yitao olhou para o babá e assentiu. O pequeno panda andou para frente e mostrou ao pai o desenho que havia mantido escondido atrás de si. Kris ajoelhou e pegou o papel das mãos do pequenino.

“Oh! Wow! Isto está muito bom Yitao.” Ele olhou para o filho. “É para mim? Posso ficar com isso?”

Yitao sorriu e concordou. Ele se inclinou para o pai e apontou para o dragão e depois para Kris algumas vezes, esperando que o loiro entendesse.

“Isso é supostamente para ser eu?”

O pequenino assentiu e voltou a encarar Tao, que sorria encantado para pai e filho.

“Eu pareço bonito, huh?” ele perguntou ao filho, que acabou rindo da pergunta. Kris sorriu, estava feliz pelo filho estar aos poucos se abrindo para ele. Mesmo que fosse um simples sorriso, Kris ficaria feliz.

Ele olhou para do desenho para cima e viu Tao falando algo no ouvido do garotinho; o pequeno panda assentiu e virou-se para o pai. Ele pulou para frente, fazendo Kris abrir os braços e então o garotinho abraçou o pai, passando seus bracinhos ao redor de seu pescoço. Kris estava surpreso, mas lentamente também abraçou o filho. Um sorriso foi se formando em seu rosto mais uma vez. Abraçou o filho apertado, tentando com força não ceder as lágrimas de felicidade ao sentir seu filho o abraçar depois de tanto tempo. Ele acariciou a cabeça do pequenino, realmente sentira falta daquilo.

Tao assistiu o chefe abraçar o filho. Ele sabia que Kris iria gostar. Pelo menos ele estava sendo capaz de reaproxima-los.

_‘Como eu queria ter uma câmera agora...’_

Yitao saiu do abraço e sorriu para o pai. Ele se virou e sorriu para Tao também. Ele pulou até o babá e o abraçou, não querendo que ele se sentisse de fora. Tao riu e abraçou de volta o garotinho. Yitao se aninhou nos braços do moreno, mas logo se afastou e saiu correndo pela porta. Os dois adultos riram com a reação do pequenino. Kris levantou a mão pedindo a ajuda de Tao para levantar do chão, e o moreno o puxou, levantando-o, logo depois os dois estavam ajeitando suas roupas.

“Sua ideia?”

Tao o olhou e assentiu. “Bom, o desenho não foi minha ideia, mas pedir para ele te dar foi.”

Kris assentiu e colocou o desenho em sua mesa. “Obrigado.”

“Huh?”

“Eu disse, obrigado.” Kris se virou para encarar Tao. “Faz muito tempo desde que ele me deu um abraço. Eu pensava que ele me odiava. Estava começando a ter medo de que quando ele crescesse... ele me odiasse ainda mais.”

Tao balançou a cabeça. “Ele não te odeia. Eu sei, tenho certeza que ele sente sua falta... mas não te odeia. É por isso que você precisa parar de trabalhar tanto e ter um tempo que qualidade com seu filho. E quando você gritou com ele... dois anos atrás... foi apenas um acidente-”

“Como você sabe sobre isso?” Kris ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Sobre eu gritar com Yitao?”

“Eu... ahn, bom... Eu perguntei a Xiumin e os outros e eles me disseram sobre isso e... sobre sua esposa falecida... a qual eu admiro muito! Ela era uma artista incrível!”

“Ela era.” Kris suspirou.

Tao assentiu. “Então... por favor... foque mais em Yitao. Ele perdeu um dos pais... e com você trabalhando todo o tempo... parece que ele perdeu os dois pais. Aposto que ele também sente sua falta.”

O babá esperou o chefe responder algo, mas nada disse. Kris voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira. Para se livrar do silêncio constrangedor, ele lembrou que Xiumin estava preparando um bolo para o aniversário de Yitao.

“Então... hm, o que você vai fazer para o aniversário de Yitao?”

Kris o olhou; ele ia perguntar como ele sabia, mas lembrou-se de Xiumin.

“Você não está ocupado, está senhor?” Tao esperava que ele não estivesse. Seria um estrago se o pai não pudesse fazer a festa de aniversário do filho, ou pior, nem ir.

Kris olhou para o calendário em sua mesa, que estava um horror em notas, agendas e lembretes; ele checou o dia 4 de fevereiro e estava dizendo que ele tinha uma reunião. Uma reunião muito importante. Kris pegou os papeis em sua mesa para cobrir o calendário.

“Não tenho nada, estou livre.”

A expressão no rosto de Tao se iluminou. “Mesmo? Ótimo!” Ele olhou ao redor procurando por uma cadeira. Quando a achou, levou até em frente à mesa do chefe e sentou-se. “Então, o que você acha que ele gostaria de fazer?”

“Hm.” Kris coçou a bochecha. “Não tenho... certeza.” O homem estava perdido. O que ele faria para o aniversário do filho?

“Hm.” Tao estava pensativo. “Oh! Lotte World! O que acha? Tenho certeza que ele iria gostar!”

Kris concordou. “Isso parece um bom plano. Lotte World... Eu não vou lá há muito tempo.” Ele sorriu para Tao. O moreno corou levemente com o sorriso que era direcionado a ele, então olhou para baixo e assentiu. Levantou-se e foi para a porta.

“Aonde você vai?”

“Uh... Eu t-tenho é... roupa para lavar.” Tao gaguejou. “Com licença.” Ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Tao começou a respirar fundo. Colocou a mão no peito, e seu coração batia acelerado enquanto ele tentava se acalmar ao máximo. O moreno balançou a cabeça e rapidamente foi para a lavanderia, repetindo seus pensamentos.

_‘Preciso dobrar as roupas. Preciso dobrar as roupas. Preciso dobrar as roupas.’_


	7. Sete.

**Sete.**

Tao estava em pé em cima da prateleira, na ponta dos pés, tentando colocar a faixa de ‘Feliz Aniversário’ na parede em cima da lareira da sala de estar.

“Tao... porque não coloca mais embaixo? Você não precisa colocar tão alto sabe.” Xiumin disse em um tom preocupado. “Você pode cair.”

Tao olhou sobre o próprio ombro. “Estou quase acabando Xiumin hyung” ele voltou a pendurar a faixa na parede. Estava profundamente concentrado, tentando deixar a faixa o mais perfeita possível, sem notar que outras pessoas haviam entrado na sala.

 _‘Eu só preciso... pendurar isso... aqui e-’_ “Wow!”

Tao perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás, mas em vez de bater no chão de granito, ele foi pego no ar, caindo nos braços do chefe. O babá lentamente abriu os olhos e ficou um pouco corado ao perceber que Kris estava segurando-o nos braços como uma noiva. Antes que Tao pudesse falar algo, ele viu o flash de uma câmera. Imediatamente, o moreno olhou ao redor e viu Sehun com uma expressão séria, olhando para eles e pressionando o botão da câmera várias vezes.

“Sehun!” Tao tentou não olhar para a câmera. “Sehun, pare de tirar fotos! Apague todas!”

O jardineiro olhou para suas fotos e sorriu de canto. “Não mesmo. Essas são boas.” Ele saiu da sala de estar e Tao tentou chamar por ele, mas já era tarde demais. Bufou, mas deixou de lado. ‘Não é como se ele fosse espalhar por aí... Então vou deixar pra lá.’ Tao assentiu concordando consigo mesmo e tirou fios de cabelos de seus olhos. Ele olhou para cima e Kris estava o encarando, então ele percebeu que ainda estava nos braços do loiro.

“Eu... ahn... Senhor? Pode... me soltar agora? Por favor?”

Kris piscou confuso, como se agora notasse que ainda estava segurando-o. “C-Certo. Desculpe por isso.” Ele colocou Tao gentilmente no chão e o babá ajeitou a própria roupa, escondendo o rosto corado. Sehun voltou, colocando um novo cartão de memória na câmera e sorriu para todos, tirando uma foto.

“Yah! Sehun pare com isso.” Tao tentava bloquear os flashes.

“Desculpe, não consigo evitar.” Ele riu e olhou para a foto que havia tirado.

Logo eles escutaram pequenos passos se aproximando deles; Yitao estava todo bem vestido para o dia e inclinou a cabeça em confusão. Chanyeol cutucou Chen e eles desejaram feliz aniversário para Yitao em uníssono. Xiumin correu para a cozinha e pegou o bolo que Tao havia escolhido do livro de culinária.

“Feliz Aniversário Yitao! Eu fiz um bolo para você.” Ele mostrou o bolo ao pequeno panda que pulou de felicidade.

Tao então foi até o garotinho e o pegou nos braços. “Parabéns Yitao! Quantos anos você completa hoje?” Yitao orgulhosamente mostrou ao babá sua idade com sua mãozinha. “Isso mesmo Yitao! Você é tão esperto!” colocou o menino no chão. “Você sabe... seu pai tem um presente incrível para você.” Tao se afastou e Kris se aproximou do filho, ajoelhou e afagou a cabeça do pequenino.

“Nós vamos ao Lotte World hoje.” Os olhos de Yitao arregalaram. “Está animado?” O pequeno panda concordou com a cabeça e pulou animado, dando um abraço no pai, fazendo Kris rir. “Será apenas você e eu. Então, o que quiser, é só me dizer, okay?”

Yitao se afastou e inclinou a cabeça para o pai. Ele olhou para Tao e correu até ele. Pegou sua mão e começou a puxá-lo até Kris. Chanyeol sorriu com a fofa ação do garotinho, enquanto Chen começava a rir e Sehun cutucava Xiumin que estava revirando os olhos, mas concordou. Tao não sabia o porquê de deixar o menino levá-lo, mas sabia que suas bochechas estavam novamente ficando vermelhas.

“Y-Yitao... será só você e seu pai hoje. Eu não posso ir com vocês.” Tao disse suavemente, mas o pequeno panda balançou a cabeça e continuou a segurar a mão do babá.

Chen riu mais ainda. “Eu acho que Yitao quer que Tao vá com vocês.”

Tao olhou para o garotinho e tentou explicar para ele que não poderia ir com ele e Kris.

“Tudo bem Tao. Você pode ir.”

Tao encarou o chefe. “Mas... Eu não quero me intrometer. É para ser o dia e vocês hoje, eu-”

“Tao. Você vai.” Kris disse ao levantar e ajeitar as roupas. “Além do mais... será divertido.”

“M-Mas e os out-”

“Oh, não se preocupe com a gente.” Chanyeol disse colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Sehun, que só assentiu concordando. ”Nós estaremos bem. Tiraremos o dia de folga... não é chefe?”

Kris riu e concordou. “Sim... vocês tirem o dia de folga enquanto estivermos no Lotte World. Se estiverem planejando sair de casa, só não se esqueçam de trancar a porta.”

“Ótimo!” Chen disse entusiasmado.

Yitao sorriu e olhou para o babá. Tao não conseguiria recusar enquanto olhava o rostinho do pequeno panda.

“Tao.” O babá olhou para o chefe. “Acho melhor ir se arrumar.”

“C-Certo!” Tao olhou para o garotinho. “Volto já.” Então o moreno correu para seu quarto. O pequeno panda ia segui-lo quando Kris o parou. Pegou o filho nos braços e fez que ‘não’ com o dedo indicador.

“Vamos esperar na cozinha... e você precisa tomar o café-da-manhã.”

Yitao choramingou, mas Kris prometeu que Tao iria chegar logo que terminasse de se arrumar. Então Kris carregou o filho até a cozinha, com os outros em seu encalço.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao penteou o cabelo e o arrumou para ter a certeza de que estava perfeito. Ele vestiu um casaco vermelho com calça skinny preta, amarrou os cadarços e pegou seu boné e cachecol. Checou a si mesmo no espelho, tendo a certeza de que estava bonito e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. O babá foi para a cozinha e viu Yitao levantar a cabeça, sorrindo para o moreno e correu até ele. Tinha um pouco de iogurte no seu rosto, e Tao riu do pequenino.

“Você está sujinho no rosto. Vem aqui.” Tao sentou o garotinho no balcão, pegou um guardanapo e começou a limpar o iogurte que havia no rosto da criança. O pequeno panda riu e continuou e se mexer. Tao ria do garotinho e assim que terminou de limpá-lo o colocou de volta no chão, Yitao voltou para seu assento e continuou a comer.

“Aqui está, meu senhor.” Xiumin colocou um prato de café-da-manhã para Tao.

“Isso parece muito bom! Obrigado pela comida.” Tao pegou o prato e foi para a mesa. Sentou ao lado de Yitao, que continuava a comer. Todos estavam conversando sobre os planos do dia enquanto Tao e Yitao comiam o café-da-manhã. Kris os assistia bebendo seu café-com-leite; ele sorriu para o babá e o filho. O sorriso deles o fazia sorrir também. Ele riu mentalmente quando viu Yitao se sujar de novo, e Tao novamente ter que limpar seu rosto, rindo entre eles.

_‘Isso é... adorável.’_

Kris se levantou e colocou o copo vazio na pia.

“Tao, eu já volto ok? Esqueci minha carteira no meu quarto.”

Tao assentiu. Kris deixou a cozinha e enquanto subia as escadas ouviu seu celular tocar.

“Alô?”

“Chefe Kris? É Hayi.”

“Oh, Hayi... algo errado?”

Hayi era uma das amigas de Kris e sua secretária. Ela sempre fazia com que Kris chegasse aos locais a tempo e com tudo estritamente profissional, especial quando havia alguma apresentação para possíveis compradores.

“Não. Apenas ligando para informar que eu tenho tudo preparado para a reunião de hoje.”

_‘Ah, é... A reunião.’_

“E eu já informei a Youngbae para reunir os designs que o senhor já fez para a apresentação. Oh, e-”

“Hayi.”

“Hm? Sim?”

“Eu não poderei ir para a reunião hoje.”

Kris ouviu a mulher parar de se mexer. “Espera... O que? Chefe Kris... Esses são-”

“Eu sei... apenas diga a eles que a reunião será amanhã. E diga também que como um pedido de desculpas eu os levarei para jantar depois da reunião.”

“M-Mas chefe... eles querem encontrar você hoje. Alguns só podem te encontrar hoje e... alô? Chefe? Alô?”

Hayi olhou para seu celular e percebeu que Kris havia desligado na sua cara. Ela suspirou. “Acho que não tenho escolha.” Ela olhou através dos óculos e viu os possíveis compradores esperando por Kris. Hayi abriu a porta da sala de reunião. ‘E lá vamos nós.’

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris colocou o celular em seu bolso e foi pegar sua carteira. Depois voltou para as escadas, e no meio delas parou. Ele viu Tao ajoelhando-se para ficar na altura de seu filho. O moreno estava ajeitando as roupas de Yitao, sorrindo feliz para ele e o pequeno panda fazia o mesmo. Kris tossiu para ter a atenção do babá para si e conseguiu. Tao levantou e sorriu para o chefe. Kris sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco, mas rapidamente passou.

“Pronto?” Tao perguntou.

Kris assentiu. “Pessoal... estamos indo agora!”

“Se divirtam!” Sehun gritou da cozinha.

Os três saíram pela porta; Kris abriu a porta para Tao e depois foi para o seu lado. Tao colocou bem o cinto em Yitao, para ter certeza de que ele estava seguro.

“Uh, Tao... acho que ele está bem agora.” Kris disse enquanto olhava para o moreno e para o filho.

“Só para ter certeza. Nunca se sabe.”

Kris riu, girou a ignição e esperou Tao se sentar.

“Pronto?”

O moreno concordou.

“Você poderia colocar o cinto? Não quero que nada aconteça a você.”

“A-ah, certo! Desculpe.” Tao colocou o cinto. Kris deu um pequeno sorriso e então começou a dirigir.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Quando chegaram, já estava cheio de pessoas e Yitao começou a ficar mais animado. Tao olhou para o garotinho. “Está pronto Yitao? Animado?” O pequeno panda apenas assentiu e bateu suas mãos uma na outra. O babá sorriu com a animação do pequeno. Ele também estava animado já que era sua primeira vez no Lotte World.

Kris conseguiu achar uma vaga de estacionamento perto da entrada. Eles saíram do carro e antes que passassem pela porta temática do parque, Kris abriu o porta luvas para pegar seus óculos escuros. Enquanto Tao arrumava seu cabelo, ele olhou para o chefe.

“Por que está usando óculos de sol?” Tao olhou para o céu. Não estava ensolarado, mas nublado. “Não está ensolarado. Além disso, Lotte World não é um parque fechado?”

Kris assentiu e fechou a porta do carro. “Sou famoso lembra?” Ele trancou a porta e colocou a chave do carro no bolso. “Então para prevenir os outros de me reconhecer.” Ele apontou para os óculos. “Eu uso isso.”

“Ah... verdade.” Tao concordou e pegou a mão de Yitao. Eles começaram a andar, com Kris do outro lado de Yitao. O babá olhou para o chefe e notou que sua escolha de roupas era boa demais, especialmente para um parque. Kris acabara vestindo uma jaqueta de blazer com calça social de sapatos.

 _‘Isso é bom demais. Mesmo que ele esteja bonito.’_ Tao riu. _‘Me pergunto por que ele se vestiu tão bem. É o Lotte World. Ele deveria se vestir casualmente.’_

“Hm, e se as pessoas te reconhecerem?”

“Eles não vão. Confie em mim.”

“Hm. Certo então.” Tao mentalmente riu e balançou a cabeça. “O que disser chefe.”

Os três começaram a andar, mas antes mesmo de adentrarem mais no parque, um grupo de pessoas chegou, gritando, tentando conseguir autógrafos e fotos com Kris. Em reflexo, Tao pegou Yitao em seus braços e logo foram empurrados para longe do loiro. Uma vez longe de todas aquelas pessoas, Tao olhou de volta e franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Nossa... acho que seu pai estava errado Yitao.” O garotinho olhou para seu babá. “Seu pai tem muitos fãs, vê.” Tao apontou para as pessoas ao redor de Kris e Yitao inclinou a cabeça. “Acho que teremos que esperar pelo seu pai.” O pequeno panda inchou as bochechas, fazendo Tao rir. Ele cutucou as bochechas do pequenino levemente. “Não seja assim Yitao. Só serão alguns minutos.”

Tao colocou o menino no chão e olhou novamente para o chefe. Surpreendentemente, em vez de raivoso com as pessoas, gritar com elas por arruinar seu momento com Yitao e Tao, ele mostrava um pequeno sorriso. O moreno fez beicinho, mas logo o desfez. Voltou-se para o pequeno panda de sorriu. “Por que não vamos a algumas lojas, hm? Quando voltarmos seu pai já terá terminado.” Yitao concordou e segurou a mão de Tao.

Depois de um tempo, Kris terminou de autografar, tirar a última foto e entregar para a mulher a sua frente. “Aqui está.”

“Obrigada! Desculpe por roubar seu tempo.”

Kris balançou a cabeça. “Ah... tudo bem.”

A mulher assentiu. “Bom, obrigada” Ela gesticulou com o papel do autógrafo. “Por assinar isso. Sério, eu amo seus designs.”

“Obrigado.” Ele sorriu.

A mulher sorriu e acenou em adeus. Kris suspirou um pouco e olhou ao redor, procurando se Tao e seu filho estavam sentados, mas não conseguiu acha-los. _‘Hm... acho que eles foram em frente.’_ Kris estava prestes a ligar para Tao, mas percebeu que nunca havia pedido seu celular. _‘Droga... Nota mental. Conseguir o número do Tao.’_ Ele colocou o celular de volta no bolso _. ‘Acho que devo ficar aqui e esperar.’_ Kris foi até o banco mais próximo e sentou. Se seus fãs não tivessem ficado ao seu redor, ele não teria os perdido. Fechou os olhos e descansou sua cabeça em suas mãos.

Enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados, ele sentiu alguém puxando sua calça. Abriu os olhos e viu que era seu filho. “Yitao?” Kris abriu os braços e Yitao teve a oportunidade de dar um abraço no pai. “Onde Tao está?” o pequeno panda olhou para trás e apontou. Kris seguiu o caminho que ele apontava e viu Tao segurando uma sacola. Kris levantou, com Yitao em seus braços.

“Tao, o que você tem ai?”

Tao deu a sacola para o loiro. “É para você.”

“Para mim?”

“Sim” ele assentiu. “Hm, são roupas. Eu acho que... talvez você possa trocar para roupas mais casuais. Já que está usando roupas formais... você sabe.” Tao começou a coçar sua bochecha. “Achei que quisesse se trocar então... outras pessoas não poderiam te reconhecer.” Tao abriu a sacola de mostrou a Kris o que havia dentro. “É só um suéter e uma calça. Desculpe se não for do tamanho certo. Oh, e consegui para você um boné. Talvez seja melhor do que os óculos.”

Kris pegou a sacola com a mão livre e deu Yitao para o moreno, sorrindo para ele.

“Obrigado”

Tao olhou para baixo e assentiu. “Não foi nada. Só não queria mais pessoas interferindo no passeio de vocês.”

Kris riu, olhou ao redor procurando por um banheiro e disse para Tao que iria se trocar agora.

Tao assentiu. “Nós estaremos aqui.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Assim que Kris terminou, ele se olhou no espelho para ver se estava bonito e assentiu, aprovando. Saiu do banheiro, segurando a sacola com suas outras roupas dentro e tentou achar o babá e o pequeno panda. Os localizou sentados e rapidamente foi até eles.

“Elas combinaram perfeitamente.” Tao disse se levantando do banco.

“Sim, combinaram. Obrigado de novo... Eu te pagarei de volta-”

“Não precisa.”

Kris olhou para o babá e franziu as sobrancelhas. “Mas você comprou isso e-”

“Tudo bem.” Tao pegou no pulso do chefe. “Vamos apenas nos divertir agora. Certo Yitao?” Yitao pulou alegre e rapidamente pegou na mão livre do pai. “E se quiser me pagar, só precisa comprar um lanche... ou melhor, compre um lanche para mim e Yitao.”

Kris riu. “Certo. Combinado.”

Os três passeavam pelo Lotte World, sentados no monotrilho do parque e até mesmo assistiram a um show. Depois de um tempo, Yitao puxou a manga de Tao e colocou a mão na barriga.

“Você precisa ir ao banheiro?” Yitao balançou a cabeça. “Hm.. dor de estômago?” ele balançou a cabeça novamente. “Fome?” Yitao concordou. “Oh, okay.” Ele olhou para Kris e falou que ele e o garotinho estavam com fome e disse que eles deveriam dar uma parada e ir para uma cafeteria ou lanchonete.

“Bom, nós podemos parar aqui.” Kris apontou para uma loja de bolos e sanduíches. Tao concordou e carregou o pequeno panda em seus braços. Quando entraram foram rapidamente sentar em uma mesa e pedir a comida. Tao e Yitao dividiram um pedaço de bolo enquanto Kris só bebia uma água, como prometido, o loiro pagou pelos lanches.

Yitao cortou um pedaço de bolo e mostrou para o pai. Kris apenas assentiu, mas Yitao agitou o pedaço de bolo, dizendo para ele comer. Kris riu e se inclinou, pegando um pedaço do bolo e mastigando.

“Está bom.”

Yitao concordou e voltou a comer. Tao sorriu e olhou para o chefe.

“Obrigado... por me trazer junto.”

“Sem problema Tao.” Bebeu um gole da água. “Já faz muito tempo desde que estive aqui. É bom voltar.”

“É a minha primeira vez aqui. Sempre quis vir, mas nunca tive tempo.”

“Bom, agora pode riscar isso da sua lista.” O loiro sorriu para Tao, que olhou para baixo para que Kris não visse suas bochechas vermelhas. O babá continuou a comer seu lanche.

Depois que terminaram, continuaram a passear pelo parque. Yitao apontou para o carrossel e puxou a mão do pai.

“Quer ir lá?”

O pequeno panda assentiu e então eles seguiram até o brinquedo. O operador disse que ele tem um lugar, mas como Yitao ainda é pequeno, ele precisa de um acompanhante para segurá-lo.

“Por que não vai Kris, e segura Yitao?”

Antes que Kris pudesse responder, o operador disse que Tao poderia ir também.

“Você pode segurar o filho de vocês também, mas tem que ficar do lado oposto.”

Tao corou levemente. “E-Ele... ele não é nosso filho. Sou só um amigo.”

“Oh... Peço desculpas. Hm, você ainda pode ir se quiser.”

Tao estava pronto para recusar quando Kris pegou sua mão. “Ele vai também.” E gentilmente puxou Tao para o carrossel e achou um assento. Tao, por outro lado, estava tentando se controlar ao máximo para não corar e respirar normalmente.

_‘Suas mãos... são macias’_

Kris colocou Yitao na sela do cavalo e prendeu a sacola que carregavam entre suas pernas, ao chão. Ele segurou Yitao pelas costas. Tao andou para o outro lado e Yitao se mexeu um pouco. O moreno também colocou suas mãos nas costas de Yitao para apoiá-lo, mas em vez de pegar nas costas do menino, acabou colocando em cima da mão de Kris. Ele rapidamente retirou sua mão e pediu desculpas.

“Tudo bem, Tao.” O loiro disse calmo.

Yitao olhou de um para o outro de olhos arregalados, sem certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas apenas pulou para cima e para baixo no assento com um sorriso alegre no rosto.

Logo que o tempo acabou, Kris pegou Yitao nos braços e a sacola com a mão livre. Agora notando como Yitao estava cansado, decidiram que era hora de ir para casa. O pequenino descansou a cabeço no ombro do pai e bocejou.

Chegaram ao carro e Kris deu a Tao a sacola, rapidamente procurando pela chave e então abriu a porta do carro. Ele ia colocar Yitao no banco quando uma voz chamou sua atenção.

“Obrigado... papai.”

Os dois homens arregalaram os olhos, e olharam um para o outro e logo depois para o garotinho sonolento.

“E-Ele.. a-acabou de dizer...”

“Ele disse ‘obrigado!’” Tao falou o mais suavemente que pode, mas por dentro estava muito animado. Finalmente ouvira a voz de Yitao e era tão fofa.  Ele olhou novamente para o chefe e percebeu que ele sorria e que algumas lágrimas estavam se formando em seus olhos. Tao sabia que era isso que Kris também estava esperando, ouvir seu filho falar novamente.

“Me diga... i-isso não é um sonho.” Kris disse enquanto ainda observava o filho.

“Não é. Isso é real.”

Ele sorriu. “Bom.” Suspirou e acariciou as bochechas do filho. “Muito bom.”


	8. Oito.

**Oito.**

Enquanto Kris dirigia de volta para a mansão, Tao não conseguia parar de rir de felicidade. Ele estava tão animado por Yitao ter falado. Para ele foi completamente adorável.

“Mal posso esperar para contar aos outros!” Tao disse suavemente, não querendo acordar o pequeno panda. “Oh! Ele talvez fale mais! Não está animado senhor? E a voz era tão fofa!”

Kris riu e concordou com o que o babá disse. Ele estava se sentindo feliz pelo filho finalmente voltar a falar. Mesmo que fossem palavras simples, ele guardaria.

Logo que chegaram à mansão, Tao saiu do banco do passageiro e foi tirar o cinto de Yitao. O pequeno panda se mexeu um pouco e lentamente abriu os olhos.

“Ah, está acordado.” Tao sorriu. “Como está o meu bebezinho?”

Kris olhou para ele assim que ouviu o moreno chamar seu filho de ‘bebezinho’. Yitao esfregou os olhos e bocejou, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Tao e se aconchegando a ele. O babá riu e fechou a porta com o quadril, logo depois andando para a mansão.

Kris ficou parado lá, ao lado do carro. _‘Ele acabou de chamá-lo de... meu bebezinho?’_ Balançou a cabeça e começou a rir. O loiro foi para a porta da frente e a abriu, apenas para ouvir Tao falando animado com os outros; rapidamente seguiu a voz do moreno.

“E foi tão fofo!” Tao apertava mais ainda Yitao e aninhava-o. O pequeno panda não se importava e ainda dormia no ombro de Tao.

“Mentira!” Chanyeol disse. “Eu queria ter escutado!”

“Ele deve falar mais.” Tao respondeu enquanto inclinava a cabeça para olhar o garotinho. “É só o começo!”

Xiumin e Sehun riram com a careta de Tao ao inclinar a cabeça. “Aposto que é.” Xiumin disse. “Onde o chefe está?”

“Ele-“

Na hora, Kris entrou, enquanto segurava a sacola com suas roupas formais.

“...está bem aqui.” Tao sorriu para o chefe.

“Wow! Chefe! Está usando... suéter?” Chen franziu a sobrancelha. “Isso é... inédito.”

“Sim. Tao conseguiu para mim.” Kris disse colocando a sacola no balcão.

“Tao, você diz.” Sehun sorriu de canto e colocou os cotovelos no balcão e queixo apoiado em suas mãos. “Mesmo?” Xiumin o cutucou, fazendo Sehun dar ao cozinheiro um olhar de ‘o quê?’ para ele.

“Sim, pessoas o reconheceram e... bom, eu não queria as pessoas interferindo no tempo deles dois juntos.”

Sehun murmurou algumas palavras, não alto o suficiente para Kris e Tao ouvirem, mas Xiumin novamente o cutucou e Sehun fez bico.

“O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?” Kris perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para o jardineiro e o chefe de cozinha.

“N-Nada!” Xiumin passou seu braço pelos ombros de Sehun. “Só.. você sabe... piadas internas.” O cozinheiro deu um riso nervoso.

“Se você diz.” Tao disse baixinho. “Bom, eu já volto. Vou colocar Yitao em seu quarto para ele continuar a soneca.” Com isso, Tao saiu, sendo observado por Kris.

“Senhor?” Kris virou a cabeça e olhou para Xiumin. “Hm, Hayi ligou. Ela me disse para falar ao senhor para ligar para ela o mais rápido possível.”

Kris assentiu. “Certo, obrigado.” Ele deixou a cozinha e foi para o próprio quarto, fechando a porta. Pegou o celular e discou o número de Hayi.

“Alô?”

“Hayi.. é o Kris.”

“Ah, chefe Kris!”

“Xiumin me disse para te ligar o mais rápido possível. O que aconteceu?”

“Bom chefe... sobre a reunião importante... os compradores estão... dispostos a te encontrar amanhã. Mas eles disseram que não pode passar das 9 horas então a reunião será muito cedo, às 7:30.”

“Certo então.” Kris suspirou ao ouvir que teria que acordar cedo, mas não se arrependia de ter perdido a reunião. “Hey, Hayi.”

“Sim?”

“Como conseguiu?”

“Bom, Youngbae foi o responsável por isso. Eu estava tendo problemas com eles. Estavam gritando comigo e eu tentava me comprometer com eles, mas é... Youngbae mostrou a eles seus desenhos poucos antes deles saírem da sala de reunião.”

Kris sorriu e agradeceu mentalmente Youngbae por salvá-lo.

“Eles gostaram dos desenhos. Então eles te deram uma segunda chance. Então chefe... não estrague tudo.”

Kris riu. “Não vou estragar, eu prometo. 7:30?”

“Sim.”

“É tudo?”

“Sim, é isso. Oh! Na verdade, eu posso saber... porque você decidiu perder a reunião mais importante de todas?”

“Era aniversário do meu filho.”

“Oh! Então porque não disse nada? Eu poderia ter dito isso a eles! Em vez de dizer nada e deixa-los gritar comigo.”

“Desculpe.” Ele riu.

“Tudo bem. Bom, foi ótimo o que fez chefe. Quero dizer... entre uma reunião e o aniversário do meu filho, eu teria passado um tempo com ele. Boa escolha, chefe.”

“Obrigado Hayi. Hey, tenho que ir. Vejo você amanhã.”

“Certo. Tchau chefe.” Com isso, os dois desligaram.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Os empregados continuaram conversando depois que Tao e Kris saíram.

“Nossa, Sehun... por que tinha que dizer aquilo! ‘Oh... Tao, você diz.’.” Xiumin levou seu olhar para o jardineiro.

“O quê? Estou certo, não é?” ele riu. “Sinto algo no ar~”

Quando Tao, Kris e Yitao foram para o Lotte World, os empregados acabaram ficando em casa, conversando e descansando. A conversa levantou o assunto sobre o chefe e o babá. Sehun estava dizendo como Tao e Kris pareciam um bom casal, mesmo sendo homens. Xiumin continuou dizendo que Sehun só os fazia um casal porque Tao se parece com a falecida esposa de Kris.

“Não! Dessa vez eles realmente parecem um casal. Apenas Tao e Kris juntos.”

“Sehun, você estava agindo como um fanboy.” Xiumin disse enquanto esfregava as têmporas. “Você secretamente quer que eles fiquem juntos?”

“Talvez.”

“Cara! Mesmo?” Chen começou a rir. “Você é totalmente um fanboy.”

Sehun cruzou os braços. “Apenas vejam. Eles vão ficar juntos! Eu juro!” ele olhou para Chanyeol. “Eles ficam bem juntos, não é?”

Chanyeol piscou e sorriu. “Ficam, mas essa é minha opinião.” Ele cutucou a bochecha com o indicador. “Mas eu não sei se Tao é gay. Ele nunca me disse. Eu poderia perguntar ao Baekhyun... já que eles são amigos desde o ensino médio.”

“Espera.” Chen interrompeu o mais alto, sério. “Vamos dizer... que eles fiquem juntos.” Ele olhou para os outros. “Quem vai ser o ativo?”

“Chen!” Xiumin ficou vermelho com a hipotética pergunta do namorado. “Q-Que tipo de pergunta é essa?!”

“O que? Só estou perguntando!” Chen se defendeu. “É só uma pergunta. Não tem problema.”

“Eu acho que Kris, já que ele é mais alto.” Sehun disse.

“Ou talvez Tao, porque ele é forte. E faz artes marciais.” Chanyeol citou. “Eu sempre pensei que o mais forte que protege o parceiro.”

Xiumin corou mais uma vez e não conseguia parar de ficar vermelho. _‘Isso é tão errado!’_

Enquanto os empregados discutiam quem seria o ativo e o passivo, ouviram Tao entrando, e Xiumin fez os outros se calarem.

“Não falaremos mais sobre isso! Eles estão aqui! Você!” Xiumin apontou para Sehun. “Shiu!”

Na hora, Tao entrou no local, fazendo os outros se ajeitarem em seus assentos.

“Pessoal, pessoal! Vocês não vão acred- vocês estão bem? Parecem tensos.” Tao inclinou a cabeça para eles, que apenas balançaram a cabeça. ”Ah, okay então.” Tao continuou a falar o que queria.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Antes, quando Tao deixou os outros conversando, carregou Yitao até o quarto do pequenino, para coloca-lo na cama. Ele tirou alguns fios de cabelo de seus olhos. O jovem panda esfregou os olhos e virou para o lado, encarando a parede. O babá riu e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

Tao andou até as escadas com um sorriso no rosto. _‘Hoje foi um ótimo dia!’_ Ele murmurava uma música enquanto descia. Kris se aproximava das escadas, mas parou quando viu Tao descendo por elas e sorriu enquanto o seguia.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Durante as últimas semanas, Kris conseguiu com que os compradores compassem seus designs para serem vendidos em suas lojas e os levou para jantar. Tao ligou para Sra. Lin perguntando sobre sua família e ela respondeu que estava tudo correndo bem. Para os empregados da casa, eles faziam seus trabalhos e sua rotina, Sehun cuidando do jardim, Xiumin cozinhando e Chanyeol e Chen dividindo turnos para levar Kris aos seus compromissos. Já o pequeno panda, não disse uma palavra depois de seu aniversário, mas Tao estava determinado a fazê-lo falar novamente.

Yitao estava sentado balançando os pés enquanto assistia televisão na sala de estar. Tao entrou no local com uma cesta de roupas limpas.

“Oh, Yitao.” Tao andou até o garotinho e colocou a cesta ao lado do sofá. “Você está assistindo TV desde que acordou.” Ele cobriu os olhos do menino, brincando, fazendo Yitao tirar sua mão de seus olhos. “Por que não saímos, hm? Deveríamos ir ao parque. Está um bom clima lá fora.”

Yitao virou-se para o moreno e concordou com a cabeça.

“Ótimo! Vá pegar seu casaco. Só vou deixar isso no meu quarto e depois vamos.” Ele apontou para a cesta. O pequeno panda levantou do sofá e correu para seu quarto.

Tao riu e pegou o controle remoto para desligar a televisão. Segurou a cesta e foi até seu próprio quarto, colocando-a em cima da cama. Resolveu tirar seu uniforme e trocar de roupa, saiu do quarto, se surpreendendo com Yitao a sua frente, já vestido com o casaco e balançando para frente e para trás em seus calcanhares.

“Você deve estar animado para ir.”

O jovem panda assentiu e pegou na mão de Tao, o puxando até a porta da frente.

“Espere Yitao. É melhor pedir para Chanyeol ou Chen dirigir a gente até lá.”

Yitao continuou a puxar o moreno, muito animado para escutá-lo.

“Esp-espere Yi-”

“Tao?”

O babá virou a cabeça, vendo Kris segurando uma pasta e o jornal.

“Senhor! Olá.” Tao parou de andar, fazendo o garotinho parar também.

“Onde você e Yitao estão indo?”

“Ah, para o parque. Eu pensei que seria uma boa ideia. Digo... Yitao está dentro de casa há alguns dias... está um clima bom então eu só pensei que seria bom ir e brincar um pouco. Eu ia pedir para Chen ou Chanyeol nos levar lá e-”

“Eu vou com vocês.” Kris disse, colocando suas coisas numa mesinha ali perto.

“M-Mesmo? Não está ocupado?”

Kris balançou a cabeça. “Não, não estou. Nós podemos ir agora, além disso, Chanyeol não está aqui e Chen... provavelmente quer um momento com Xiumin.” Ele riu, fazendo Tao ficar levemente vermelho. “Ah, mas antes de ir, eu preciso pegar uma coisa.” Com isso, Kris foi para seu quarto.

Yitao puxou a mão de Tao de novo, querendo ir para o parque. “Espere um pouco okay?” Tao se ajoelhou para ficar na mesma altura do pequenino. “Papai está indo com a gente hoje.” Ele sorriu, fazendo Yitao sorrir também.

“Aqui Tao.” O babá levantou ao ouvir seu nome; virou-se, olhando a mão de Kris. “Um... celular?” Tao olhou para o loiro confuso. “Para que?”

Kris pegou a mão de Tao e colocou o celular ali. “É seu.”

“O que?” Tao olhou para o celular em sua mão. “M-Mas... é um iPhone!”

Kris estava colocando sua jaqueta e concordou com o que Tao disse. “É. iPhone 5 branco para ser mais específico. Ah.” Ele mostrou o dele para Tao. “Eu comprei o preto para mim. Me atualizei ontem.”

“Mas é caro!” O babá apontou para o iPhone. Ele não conseguia acreditar que seu chefe havia comprado um celular caro, para ele.

“Você esqueceu que sou muito rico.” Kris riu e apontou para si mesmo. “Famoso estilista lembra? Conhecido internacionalmente. Tao... Eu tenho quatro casas pelo mundo.”

“C-Certo... Eu esqueci isso.” Tao coçou a bochecha. “Mas foi muito gentil da sua parte... o que te fez comprar um para mim?”

“Quando estávamos no Lotte World.”

“Lotte World?”

Kris concordou. “Nós estávamos separados e eu ia te ligar... mas lembrei que eu nunca pedi seu número. Te perguntei sobre isso, lembra?”

Tao assentiu. Ele se lembrava de Kris ter perguntando, mas ele disse que nunca teve um celular. Eles eram caros e Tao não se importava em não ter um.

“Então, eu decidi comprar um para você... É importante ter um celular Tao, para emergências, eles são úteis.”

Tao sorriu e olhou para o celular. “Obrigado senhor, vou cuidar muito bem dele.” Yitao puxou o casaco de Tao, querendo saber o que o moreno estava segurando.  “Bebê! Veja!” Tao se abaixou e mostrou ao garotinho o celular. “Seu pai conseguiu um para mim.“ Yitao encarou o celular e o cutucou, admirado.

“Nós deveríamos ir... sim?” Kris disse enquanto ia até a porta.

“Certo! Vamos bebê.” Tao segurou a mão do garotinho e então passaram pela porta.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Assim que chegaram ao parque, Yitao estava tão animado que pulava no assento. “Calma, Yitao.” Tao riu e tirou o cinto do pequeno panda. “Agora” começou a falar. “Tome cuidado, okay. Nada de brigar. Nada disso.” Tao demonstrou levemente socando o ombro de Kris. “Não faça isso, okay.” Yitao concordou e começou a apontar para o playground. Tao assentiu e deu tapinhas em suas costas.

Os dois adultos riram ao ver Yitao correndo até o parquinho. Eles decidiram sentar em um banco ali perto para ficar de olho no garotinho brincando. Tao tirou o novo celular do bolso e começou a mexer nele. Mal podia esperar para adicionar os números e dizer aos outros.

“Oh, mas” Ele virou para Kris. “Como vou pagar por isso?” ele olhou para o celular. _‘Não serei capaz de pagar...’_

“Não se preocupe com isso. Deixe comigo.” Kris disse sorrindo. “Só se divirta.”

Os olhos de Tao arregalaram. “Eu, ahn... obrigado senhor.”

“Por nada, Tao.”

O silêncio se formou entre os dois e Tao voltou a mexer no celular. Olhou a lista de contatos e notou que Kris já havia adicionado seu número nele. O babá lançou um olhar para o chefe ao seu lado e notou que ele havia adormecido, a cabeça balançando um pouco, com seus braços cruzados. Ele riu baixinho.

_‘Ele deve estar cansado devido ao trabalho’_

Tao mexeu no telefone. _‘Hm... ele não vai se importar.’_ Ele pegou o celular e tirou uma foto de Kris dormindo, rapidamente colocando como a foto de contato dele. _‘Pronto. Agora sempre que Kris ligar, o bonito rost- quer dizer, seu rosto, é... rosto, vai aparecer.’_ Tao corou.

Enquanto Tao tentava acalmar suas bochechas vermelhas, Yitao voltou correndo até eles. “Oh! Yitao, o que houve?”

Yitao botou a mão na barriga, dizendo que estava com fome. O babá assentiu e cutucou o ombro de Kris. “Chefe... chefe...”

Kris se mexeu sonolento. “O q-que foi Tao?” ele perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

“Yitao está com fome.” Ele levantou e Kris fez o mesmo. “Nós deveríamos e ir e pegar algo-”

“Tao?”

Os três viraram, vendo um homem a frente deles, com seu cabelo penteado para trás, fixado com gel vestindo roupas estilosas. Kris virou-se para Tao, esperando uma resposta, e viu o moreno de olhos arregalados.

 _‘Quem é esse cara?’_ Kris franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Geunsuk!” Tao sorriu e correu até o rapaz.

_‘Geunsuk?’_

O homem, Geunsuk, riu, abriu os braços e pegou Tao. Ele o rodou em seu abraço e depois o colocou de volta ao chão. Yitao inclinou a cabeça enquanto via seu babá conversando com o outro homem. Ele olhou para o pai e o viu olhar intensamente para os outros dois.

“Como você está?” Tao perguntou animado.

“Estou bem. E você?”

“Eu... Estou ótimo! Oh!” Ele virou para trás e puxou Geunsuk até Kris e Yitao. “Esse é meu chefe, Kris... o-”

“O mais famoso estilista.” Geunsuk terminou. “É uma honra conhecê-lo. Wow Tao, eu não sabia que você estava namorando uma pessoa famosa, ainda mais seu chefe, que ousado.”

Os dois, Kris e Tao coraram. “N-Nós não estamos namorando! Eu só trabalho para ele.”

“Secretário?”

Tao balançou a cabeça e pegou Yitao nos braços. “Sou o babá desse garotinho aqui, seu filho.” Yitao encarou Geunsuk, mas rapidamente escondeu o rosto no pescoço do moreno.

“Babá?” Geunsuk ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Você sabe que-”

“Sim, sim, eu sei. É visto como um trabalho feminino blábláblá. Pode ser um trabalho masculino também.” Tao fez bico. “É bem divertido até.”

Geunsuk assentiu. “Bom, contanto que você esteja feliz está ótimo para mim.”

Enquanto os dois se entrosavam, Kris apenas ficou lá em pé, escutando os dois conversarem, se sentindo um pouco deslocado, mas não queria ser rude e dizer a Tao que eles deveriam ir.

“Eu escutei você dizendo que esse garotinho está com fome?”

Tao concordou. “Sim, Yitao está com fome, então nós íamos comprar algo.”

“Por que não vão ao meu restaurante? Será por minha conta.”

Os olhos de Kris e de Tao se arregalaram, mas por razões diferentes. “Você é dono de um restaurante?” Tao perguntou admirado, e Geunsuk riu.

“Sim. É só a dois quarteirões daqui. É o A-PRINCE”

“Eu conheço esse restaurante.” Kris disse, fazendo Tao virar-se para ele.

“Conhece?”

“Sim, é um dos melhores da Coreia.”

Geunsuk concordou. “Isso mesmo. Sou o dono.”

“Wow! Podemos ir chefe?”

“Bom-”

“Não se preocupe com as despesas.” Geunsuk disse. “Já que vocês estão com Tao, será por minha conta.” Ele disse apertando a bochecha de Tao. O moreno corou e sorriu para o homem a sua frente.

“Certo.” Kris disse, colocando as mãos no bolso da jaqueta.

“Ótimo!” Geunsuk riu. “Por aqui.” Ele colocou sua mão nas costas de Tao, que segurava o pequeno panda, e liderou o caminho, com Kris o seguindo.


	9. Nove.

**Nove.**

Kris mordeu seu fettuccine enquanto Tao ainda conversava com Geunsuk. Ele olhou para o filho, que estava cutucando seu macaroni com queijo e riu, fazendo Yitao olhar para o pai, dando um pequeno sorriso e continuando a cutucar o macarrão, para logo comer um pedaço e começar a mastigar.

“Quando você veio para a Coreia? Digo... da última vez que eu te vi foi na China.” Tao perguntou.

“Mundo pequeno não?” Geunsuk riu. “Eu voltei talvez... 4 ou 5 meses atrás, para abrir esse restaurante. Eu tenho outro na China, que Sungwon está gerenciando.”

“Oh, e como o Sungwon está?”

 _‘Sungwon? Quem é esse agora?’_ Kris pensou. Ele estava começando a se sentir desconfortável. Como se Tao tivesse notado, ele se virou para Kris, dizendo que Sungwon era o meio irmão de Geunsuk.

“Mesmo?” Kris assentiu.

“Sim! É uma pena que ele não esteja aqui... pelo que me lembro, ele era um fã de moda. Estaria muito animado para te conhecer.”

“Hm, talvez na próxima.”

Tao concordou e estava prestes a voltar a conversar com Geunsuk quando sentiu um pequeno puxão em sua manga. Ele olhou para Yitao se remexendo na cadeira. Tao inclinou a cabeça, e percebeu que o pequeno panda queria ir ao banheiro.

“Eu já volto.” Tao disse, se levantando.

“Aonde você-” Kris começou, mas foi interrompido pelo babá.

“Banheiro. Ele precisa ir.” Tao sorriu para o chefe e pegou o garotinho nos braços. “Voltamos logo.” Com isso, ele foi para o banheiro.

Estava um ar estranho na mesa. Kris continuou a comer seu almoço, e Geunsuk a beber sua água.

“Então” Kris disse “Hm, como conheceu Tao?” ele pegou seu copo de água e começou a beber.

“Nós éramos namorados.”

Kris tossiu _. ‘Quê?’_ “Desculpe, mas o que foi isso?”

Geunsuk encarou Kris, então riu. “Nós éramos namorados.” Ele repetiu. “Tao dis-”

“Tao é gay?”

“Eu... pensei que ele... me desculpe, eu presumi que ele já havia te falado já que trabalha para você... por favor, não demita ele.” Geunsuk estava preocupado se havia cometido um erro em dizer a Kris que ele era um ex-namorado de Tao.

“N-Não, eu não vou demitir ele. Não tenho problemas com isso. Duas pessoas que trabalham para mim são namorados e são homens.”

“Ah, graças a Deus então; Tao provavelmente me mataria.” Geunsuk suspirou aliviado. “Então, é, nós éramos namorados.” Ele suspirou.

“Eram?”

“Sim, eu... cometi um erro anos atrás e bom, nós terminamos. Tao foi indulgente o bastante para me permitir continuar a ser amigo dele.” Um sorriso se formou lentamente em seu rosto. “É meu único arrependimento na vida.” Ele disse inconscientemente. “Ter perdido ele.”

Kris estava incerto sobre o que sentia, mas não disse nada a Geunsuk.

“Diga-me.” Geunsuk olhou para Kris. “Estaria tudo bem eu levar Tao para sair algum dia?”

Kris queria dizer ‘não’, mas ele sabia que ele não era dono de Tao. Tudo que ele era, era o babá e um amigo para ele, nada mais. Ele é humano e tem o direito de sair.

“Hm.”

“Nós somos só amigos.” Ele riu baixinho. “Se é com isso que está preocupado.”

“Não estou preoc-”

“Então, não será um problema, não é?”

“Eu... Não, não será.”

“Ótimo.” Ele sorriu. Na hora Tao chegou com Yitao em seus braços, rindo quando o pequeno panda deu um beijo na bochecha do moreno.

Pela primeira vez, os dois adultos na mesa sentiram inveja de uma criança.

“Tao” o moreno sentou e olhou para Geunsuk.

“Hm?”

“Quer sair comigo algum dia?”

Os olhos de Tao se arregalaram. “O quê?”

“Sair. Você sabe, filme... jantar... bar... como amigos, é claro.”

Tao pensou um pouco, mas respondeu. “Claro”

Kris mordeu sua bochecha por dentro. Estava começando a repensar isso.

“Se... estiver tudo bem para Kris” Tao se virou para o chefe, que o olhou quando ouviu seu nome. “Está tudo bem?”

 _‘Não.’_ “Sim... eu digo, você merece sair.” Ele sorriu fraco. “Você merece... trabalha muito... cuidando do Yitao.”

Yitao olhou e começou a pular um pouco no assento, fazendo Tao rir.

“Então... você sabe, se divirta.” Kris finalmente disse e Tao assentiu.

“Certo. Obrigado.”

“Então” Geunsuk falou. “Qual o seu número?” ele tirou o celular do bolso da calça.

“Ah” Tao pegou o celular do bolso do casaco. “Eu... na verdade não sei.” Ele começou a tatear o celular. “Eu acabei de ganhar... Kris me deu isso... Então eu não sei o número.”

“Está aqui.” Kris se inclinou para Tao, fazendo o moreno corar levemente devido à aproximação. Kris mostrou a ele onde o número estava.

“Ah, fácil de achar.” Tao assentiu. “Aqui.” Ele mostrou o numero para Geunsuk e que rapidamente anotou no telefone.

“Obrigado. Vou te ligar algum dia essa semana. Se não, semana que vem sem falta.”

“Okay” Tao sorriu.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Depois do almoço, Kris, Tao e Yitao se despediram de Geunsuk e foram para casa. Yitao queria brincar com o moreno e o arrastou até seu quarto para brincarem juntos.

Kris foi para o próprio quarto e colocou seu casaco no closet. Ele estava muito pensativo sobre os eventos que aconteceram no restaurante. Ele não entendia porque pensara um ‘não’ quando Geunsuk perguntou se poderia chamar Tao para sair. Tao era nada além do babá de seu filho e um amigo para si, assim como os outros empregados, mas isso ainda o perturbava.

Ele sentou em sua mesa, pegando o essencial junto de seu rascunho.

_‘Talvez algum desenho me ajude.’_

Kris começou a desenhar, mas não importava o que desenhava, parecia desinteressante e desleixado. O loiro suspirou e deixou o lápis em cima da mesa.

“Sério isso?” ele disse baixinho.

Olhou para a cama ao lado da mesa; ele antou até lá e pegou o porta-retrato que estava no criado-mudo, onde na foto havia ele e sua falecida esposa, abaixo do arco de casamento, sorrindo um para o outro. Sorriu com a lembrança e colocou de volta no criado-mudo.

_‘Tai... Eu não sei o que há de errado comigo.’_

Kris voltou para a sua mesa e começou a desenhar novamente. Ele levantou a cabeça quando ouviu um bater na porta.

“Pode entrar”

A porta abriu, revelando um Tao que carregava uma pequena bandeja com café e Yitao com um pratinho de biscoitos.

“Olá senhor.” Tao sorriu. “Eu só achei que você gostaria de café. Acabei de aprender a fazer! E Yitao queria trazer para você alguns biscoitos que Xiumin fez.”

Kris sorriu. “Obrigado.” Tao colocou a pequena bandeja na mesa e Yitao fez o mesmo com o pratinho de biscoitos. O loiro riu e levantou o filho, colocando-o em seu colo. O pequeno panda colocou o prato na mesa e encarou os desenhos do pai.

“Quer desenhar Yitao?”

Yitao concordou; Kris pegou um rascunho novinho em folha e abriu a primeira página. “Aqui.”

Yitao assentiu e pegou um lápis da mesa do pai.

“Obrigado papai.”

Os olhos dos dois adultos arregalaram. Olharam um para o outro, e rapidamente de volta para Yitao.

“Ele falou de novo!” Tao bateu as mãos uma na outra. O pequeno panda virou para encarar o pai, inclinando a cabeça. Voltou a desenhar logo depois, e Kris afagou a cabeça do filho.

“Yitao!” Tao se inclinou, aproximando-se dos dois, fazendo o coração de Kris dar um salto. “Você pode dizer Tao?”

O pequeno panda olhou para o babá.

“Tao. T-ah-ow. Tao. Pode dizer meu nome?”

Yitao sorriu e assentiu.

“Mamãe!”

“Está cert- espera. O que?” Tao começou a corar.

Kris riu e abraçou mais o filho.

“Eu... espera! Não, Yitao. Tao, não-”

“Mamãe?” Yitao olhou para o moreno tão tristemente que o coração de Tao começou a derreter.

“Hm.. c-certo. Mamãe, está ok.” Tao suspirou. Isso não era realmente como queria ser chamado, mas decidiu deixar o garotinho chama-lo de ‘mamãe’. _‘Isso é provavelmente só uma fase. É... só uma fase.’_

“Papai, coma seu biscoito!” Yitao pegou um biscoito e entregou para o pai. Kris pegou o biscoito em suas mãos e deu uma mordida.

“Obrigado.”

Yitao pegou outro biscoito e entregou para Tao.

“Mamãe, pega.” Ele começou a balançar o biscoito para o moreno. “Pega o biscoito.”

O rosto de Tao ficou ainda mais vermelho ao pegar o biscoito. “O-Obrigado... Yitao.” Ele disse baixinho.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Ao longo dos dias, Yitao começou a falar mais, fazendo todos na mansão se sentirem mais felizes. Entretanto, o pequeno panda insistia em chamar Tao de ‘mamãe’ e o moreno ainda estava tendo problemas para se acostumar com isso. Sehun, Chen, Chanyeol e até Baekhyun, que soube através de Chanyeol, caçoaram dele já que Yitao estava o chamando de ‘mamãe’ ao invés de chama-lo pelo verdadeiro nome. Xiumin disse que era adorável e que estava tudo bem.

Geunsuk ainda não havia ligado para Tao, o que deixou Kris um pouco aliviado. Ele estava agora lendo o jornal enquanto Xiumin preparava o café-da-manhã.

“Que tipo de café o senhor que hoje?”

Kris tirou os olhos do jornal. “Que café Tao preparou para mim?”

“Oh, aquele foi o yuanyang.”

“Vou querer esse então. Estava muito bom.”

Xiumin assentiu e começou a fazer a bebida. Tao entrou segurando a mão de Yitao. O pequeno panda estava segurando um livro, o que fez Kris inclinar a cabeça.

“O que está lendo?”

“Hm” Yitao subiu na cadeira ao lado do pai. “É O Conto do Coelho Peter” ele mostrou a capa do livro para o loiro. “Mamãe vai ler pra mim depois”

Kris assentiu e lançou um olhar para Tao, que estava despejando a bebida em um pequeno copo. O moreno pegou o copo e entrou ao chefe.

“Aqui está.” Ele sorriu para Kris, que sentiu o coração dar um salto.

“Obrigado” ele começou a beber.

“Mamãe! Você vai ler pra mim a história do coelho?” Yitao perguntou ao pegar o prato que Xiumin fizera para ele. “Obrigado tio Xiumin.”

Xiumin cutucou sua bochecha. “Yah! Você é muito fofo!”

Yitao sorriu e começou a comer suas mini panquecas com ovos. Tao então assentiu.

“Eu vou, depois do café-da-manhã.”

“Okay!”

Eles continuaram a comer, enquanto Xiumin saia da cozinha. Kris ainda estava lendo seu jornal, de vez em quando olhando para o filho e o moreno.

“Você acha que Yitao precisa ir para a escola?”

Tao tirou os olhos da comida. “Hm” ele olhou para o garotinho. “Eu acho que ele deveria. Digo, ele está falando agora.” Ele tirou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto de Yitao, fazendo o pequeno rir. “Eu acho que seria bom para ele, sabe?” ele olhou para o chefe. “Ele poderia fazer amigos e falar mais.”

Kris concordou. “Eu acho que vou matricula-lo em uma escola.” Tao sorriu.

“Isso é uma boa ideia.”

“Mamãe! Terminei!” Yitao levantou o prato vazio para Tao.

“Muito bom bebê! Tio Xiumin ficará feliz em saber disso.”

O pequeno panda sorriu e colocou o prato de volta na mesa.

“Agora, eu tenho que achar uma escola perfeita para ele.”

“Isso-”

Um toque podia ser escutado. Tao piscou, confuso com o que seria o som.

“É o seu celular.” Kris disse rindo, fazendo Tao corar um pouco.

“É mesmo!” Tao pegou o telefone. “Alô?”

Os lábios de Tao formaram um sorriso, o que fez Kris se perguntar quem seria.

“Claro Geunsuk.”

_‘Ah... Geunsuk.’_

Kris continuou a observar o babá, enquanto Tao assentia. “Sim, vou perguntar meu chefe sobre isso.” Ele disse e lançou um olhar para Kris, desviando-o logo após fazer contato visual. “Certo. Eu te ligo amanhã, okay?... Certo então. Ok. Bye.” Tao desligou.

“O que ele estava perguntando?”

“Hm, ele me chamou para sair.” Tao colocou o celular de volta no bolso. “Para um jantar.”

Tudo que Kris pode fazer foi gemer um ‘hm’ em resposta.

“Eu p-posso ir? Se você não q-quiser, eu posso ficar.”

“O quê? N-Não, sem problemas... vá.” Kris tentou não soar desapontado. “Quando ele disse que queria...”

“Ele falou que próximo sábado seria bom.”

Kris assentiu. “Certo então.”

“Mesmo?”

“Sim, Tao.”

O moreno assentiu. “Okay. Obrigado.” Ele sentiu um puxão em sua manga e olhou para baixo, vendo Yitao fazendo bico para ele.

“Mamãe” ele levantou o livro para o babá. “Você vai ler pra mim agora?”

“Claro bebê” Tao levantou. “Só vou lavar isso antes.” Ele pegou os pratos e levou para a pia.

“Estarei no meu escritório.” Kris levantou da cadeira.

“Trabalhe muito papai!” Yitao levantou da cadeira e tentou afagar a cabeça do pai, mas o loiro era muito alto e o pequenino não o alcançou. Kris riu e se inclinou para o pequeno panda afagar sua cabeça.

“Obrigado Yitao.” Ele sorriu para o filho e então saiu da cozinha.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Logo que Kris chegou ao escritório, ele sentou em sua cadeira e suspirou.

“O que está acontecendo?” ele esfregou os olhos. “Isso é normal ou o que?”

Ele escutou um bater na porta e resmungou um pouco, mas decidiu não ser rude.

“Entre”

Sehun entrou com um pedaço de papel na mão.

“Hey chefe” ele mostrou o papel “Eu estava me perguntando se deveríamos conseguir isso para a casa” ele apontou para as flores que achava bonitas para a casa. Sehun olhou para o chefe, esperando por uma resposta, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um Kris aturdido.

“Chefe?” Sehun disse preocupado. “Chefe?”

“Hm?” Kris olhou para o jardineiro. “Desculpe. O que foi?”

“Você está... distraído.” Sehun franziu a sobrancelha. “Por que... está assim?” Ele gesticulou para o rosto do outro.

“Eu, hm... Sehun... Nem eu mesmo sei.” Ele riu. “Não sei por que estou me sentindo para baixo.”

Sehun notou que havia algo diferente no chefe desde que ele havia retornado do parque com Tao e o filho.

“Alguma coisa aconteceu?”

Kris hesitou; não era da conta de Sehun, mas ele não viu problema algum em contar.

“Tao e eu nos encontramos com um amigo dele... quando fomos ao parque.”

“Ahn?”

“Na verdade... ele era um ex-namorado de Tao, o cara...”

“Espera. Um homem? Tao é gay?”

“Sim, ele é. Você não sabia?”

“Isso é perfeito!” Sehun disse calmamente para si mesmo, fazendo Kris erguer uma sobrancelha.

“O que foi isso?”

“Nada. Hm... então o que aconteceu?”

“Eu... Eu não sei. Eu sempre senti que.. hm... como colocar isso...” Kris se inclinou um pouco na cadeira. “Como... como se eu não quisesse que ele saísse, sabe?”

Sehun franziu as sobrancelhas. “Não entendo.”

“Seu antigo namorado chamou Tao para sair. Como amigos... mas... eu não sei.”

“Talvez esteja com ciúmes?”

Os olhos de Kris se arregalaram. “Ciúmes? Porque estaria? Digo... Sou hétero.”

“Duvido.” Sehun disse para si mesmo.

“Huh?”

“Nada. Hm... Eu não sei. Talvez seja porque Tao está aqui há meses? Ele realmente nunca sai... Talvez esteja desgostando da ideia dele sair... especialmente com um ex?”

“Eu... não entendo.”

Sehun coçou a cabeça e suspirou. “Você pode dizer a Tao para não ir.”

Kris balançou a cabeça. “Eu não quero fazer isso. Ele não me pertence... é o babá do meu filho-”

“Mais como uma mãe na verdade.” Sehun riu, e Kris riu junto dele.

“-E um amigo. Ele tem trabalhado muito... ele merece sair.”

“Ah, certo chefe. Se você diz.” _‘Mas nós sabemos o que está realmente sentindo’_ Sehun suspirou. _‘Isso com certeza é ciúme. Tem que ser.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, Tao decidiu mandar uma mensagem para Geunsuk, dizendo que Kris havia dito que não havia problema, em vez de ligar no dia seguinte. O babá deitou em sua cama e suspirou.

_‘Isso é uma boa ideia?’_

Ele virou na cama e pegou o celular.

_‘Talvez eu deva cancelar... mas o chefe disse que estava tudo bem.’_

Tao gemeu e desbloqueou o celular. Assim que a tela acendeu, ele olhou para a foto e sorriu. Era a primeira foto que havia tirado com o celular. Uma foto de Kris dormindo, no parque.

_‘Boa noite Kris!’_

Ele sorriu e colocou o celular no criado-mudo e se aconchegou no cobertor.


	10. Dez.

**Dez.**

O dia havia chegado e Tao estava tentando achar uma boa combinação de roupa para sair com seu antigo namorado.

“Hm” Tao jogou a jaqueta na cama e pegou um suéter no closet. “Nah.” Ele jogou a peça de roupa na cama e coçou a cabeça. Bufou e olhou suas roupas novamente. Desviou o olhar ao ouvir um bater na porta.

“Pode entrar” a porta abriu, revelando Kris. “Ah senhor” Tao virou-se para ele “Precisa de alguma coisa?”

“Hm, não. Eu queria falar com você... Tenha cuidado hoje. É só.”

Tao sorriu devido à preocupação do chefe com ele. “Terei cuidado, eu prometo.”

Kris assentiu. “Então” ele olhou pelo quarto, cheio de roupas pelo chão e pela cama, e até mesmo na cadeira. “Um tornado passou por aqui?”

“O quê?”

Kris gesticulou indicando o quarto, fazendo Tao corar. “D-Desculpe. Eu estava tentando achar algo para vestir, mas...” ele pegou a jaqueta da cama. “Estou com problemas, eu acho” suspirou, mas logo ouviu Kris rir de si. “Está rindo de mim?”

Kris balançou a cabeça. “N-Não, não estou.” Ele se inclinou para pegar uma roupa no chão. “Porque eu não te dou algo para vestir. Da minha coleção, hm?”

Os olhos de Tao arregalaram. “Mas eu não posso aceitar! Ela pode sujar e-”

“Tao, tudo bem.” Ele colocou as roupas ao lado da cama. “Estou te dando as roupas.”

“Eu... hm, mas... eu-”

Tao não conseguiu terminar sua frase, Kris o puxou pelo pulso o levando até seu quarto. O moreno o seguiu até o estúdio. “Aqui” Kris apontou para as roupas nos cabides. “Escolha qualquer uma.”

O babá foi até as roupas e Kris sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da sua mesa de trabalho. Tao estava tendo problemas em escolher, enquanto o loiro ficava sentado, rindo do moreno que estava distraído.

“Tao?”

O moreno se virou. “Sim?”

“Tudo bem pegar as roupas.”

“Eu sei.”

“Então por que está demorando tanto?”

“Hm” Tao olhou novamente para as roupas. “Eu não consigo decidir.” Virou-se novamente para o loiro. “Pode me ajudar, por favor?”

Kris riu e se levantou. “Claro” foi até onde Tao estava e olhou para as roupas. Enquanto procurava, Tao ficou atrás, o observando e ajudando a escolher. O babá sorriu, ele admirava o fato de seu chefe estar tão disposto a ajuda-lo com algo tão simples como achar uma roupa. Ainda observando-o de costas, seus olhos desceram pelas costas de Kris, parando em sua bunda.

“Aqui” os olhos de Tao subiram imediatamente enquanto suas bochechas se tingiam de vermelho. Kris estava segurando uma blusa de botões branca, um colete preto de apenas um botão em uma mão e na outra segurava uma jaqueta azul marinho com zíper e dois botões. “Vista isso. E ali” ele apontou com a cabeça para uma mesa com calça escura. “Está a calça.” Ele voltou a olhar para Tao, que olhava o chão como se fosse interessante. “Está bem?”

“S-Sim! Ah, vou experimentar.” Tao pegou as roupas e correu para o banheiro de Kris.

O mais alto sentou na cama e esperou pacientemente por Tao. Estava checando o celular quando o ouviu sair do banheiro já vestido.

“O colete está... um pouco grande.”

“Mesmo?” Tao assentiu. ”Venha aqui rapidinho.” O babá fez o que o chefe queria e agora estava em pé entre as pernas de Kris. “Vire-se.”

“O q-que?”

Kris fez um movimento de ‘voltinha’ com o dedo. “Vire-se. Tenho que fazer um ajuste na fivela atrás.”

“Ah! Certo... D-Desculpe” Tao se virou _‘Isso foi péssimo. Porque eu gaguejei?’_ ele suspirou, enquanto Kris ajustava o colete.

“Pronto.” Kris deu um tapinha na cintura de Tao, o fazendo pular levemente. “Agora está tudo certo.”

“Obrigado.” O moreno virou, para mostrar a frente para Kris. “Parece bom?”

“Sim” Kris sorriu. “Parece.” Ele apontou para o casaco. “Tente com o casaco. Eu gostaria de saber como fica em você.” Tao assentiu e vestiu o casaco e deu uma pequena volta, fazendo Kris rir com aquela pequena ação. “Está bonito.”

Tao sorriu para o chefe; ele checou seu relógio e viu que Geunsuk chegaria em poucos minutos.

“Eu tenho que descer” Tao olhou para o loiro. “Ele vai chegar log-”

“Tao! Geunsuk chegou!” os dois homens escutaram Xiumin gritar pelo moreno. Tao foi para a porta e gritou de volta. “Okay!”

Tao estava prestes a pegar suas roupas, mas esbarrou em Kris. “D-Desculpe!”

“Tudo bem.” Ele segurou Tao e o virou para a porta. “Vá, eu cuido das suas roupas.”

“Eu posso-”

“Vá.” Kris começou a empurrar Tao para fora.

“Se você diz. Hm, eu estarei de volta assim que puder.” Com isso, Tao deixou o quarto e foi até onde Geunsuk esperava. Kris suspirou e pegou as roupas de Tao e começou a dobrá-las. Ele não queria ver Geunsuk, então as dobrava lentamente.

Depois de um tempo, ele desceu as escadas com as roupas de Tao e foi ao quarto dele, o qual ainda estava bagunçado, e colocou suas roupas na cama.

_‘Ele não vai se importar.’_

Kris então começou a pegar as roupas espalhadas e a arruma-las, colocando em seus devidos locais. Ele arrumou a cama do babá, e assim que tudo pareceu perfeito, ele saiu do quarto.

“Oh, chefe” Chen saiu do quarto de Xiumin. “O que estava fazendo no quarto de Tao?”

“Eu só fui colocar suas roupas na cama.”

Chen inclinou a cabeça. “O que... você estava fazendo com as roupas dele? Vocês-”

“Não, pervertido.” Kris tentou esconder seu embaraço. “Ele estava escolhendo algumas roupas, pois não conseguia decidir o que vestir. Então eu dei algumas roupas da minha coleção para ele.”

“Nossa, chefe” Chen encostou-se à parede. “Você com certeza mima ele.”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Primeiro” Chen levantou o dedo indicador. “Você deu a ele um celular. Um iPhone 5 para ser exato. E segundo, deu algumas roupas para ele vestir... da sua coleção.”

“Ok, primeiro, eu precisava me atualizar e lembrei que Tao não tinha um telefone. Então eu deveria dar um a ele, não é? Digo, em caso de emergência? Tao não teria um celular.”

“Mas chefe, Tao sabe artes-marciais. Ele não poderia-” Chen então começou a fazer movimentos de luta. “Você sabe. Dar um chute na bunda deles.”

“Hey shiu! Não diga essa palavra!”

“Que palavra?”

“A palavra com ‘B’.”

“Bunda?”

“Hey!”

“O que?”

“Meu filho poderia escutar e começar a dizer essa palavra! Eu não quero isso!”

“O q-”

Antes que Chen continuasse, Kris saiu dali.

“Uh... mas o que diabos aconteceu?” Chen coçou a bochecha. “Ele acabou de evitar... minha... wow, acho que Sehun está certo sobre isso.” Chen murmurou para si. “Talvez... Kris seja... não. Nossa, Sehun está me fazendo acreditar nisso agora.”

Chen estalou a língua e foi encontrar Xiumin.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Depois do jantar com Geunsuk, Tao estava esperando ir para casa, mas Geunsuk tinha outros planos em mente.

“Por que não vamos a uma boate?”

“Uh, eu não sei.” Ele olhou as horas. _‘Está perto da hora de dormir de Yitao.’_ “Eu tenho que ir para por Yitao na cama.”

Geunsuk ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Mas seu chefe te deixou sair hoje. Aproveite enquanto pode.” Ele passou o braço pelos ombros de Tao, o deixando um pouco desconfortável.

“Eu deveria mesm-”

“Uma bebida.” Geunsuk disse. “Só uma dose.”

Tao suspirou. “Você sabe que eu não me dou bem com álcool.” Ele tirou o braço do outro de seu ombro. “Ent-”

“Por favor?”

O moreno estava se debatendo se deveria ou não ir. _‘Só uma bebida então... e se Geunsuk ficar bêbado eu ainda posso ligar para Chanyeol ou Chen me buscar. Parece bom.’_

“Certo.”

Geunsuk sorriu. “Ótimo.” Ele começou a procurar pela chave. “Eu conheço um lugar. É novo.”

“Como se chama?”

“VIP...”

Tao assentiu. “Ok” ele pegou o celular e procurou o número de Kris.

“O que está fazendo?”

“Só vou dizer a Kris que iremos a uma boate.” Ele encarou Geunsuk. “Eu disse a ele que nós iriamos ao restaurante e depois voltaria para casa. Então eu tenho que dizer que estarei no VIP, não quero que ele- Oh, alô? Kris?”

Tao virou-se para a janela e disse pra o chefe que iria a boate e que chegaria mais tarde em casa.

“Tao...”

“Eu prometo que será por pouco tempo.” O babá disse ao chefe. “Eu nem mesmo sabia que ele queria ir ao bar.” Ele disse baixinho, para que Geunsuk não pudesse escutar. “Ainda mais, não vou beber.”

Ele escutou Kris soltar um longo suspiro. “Certo. Tenha cuidado.”

Tao sorriu. “Terei... hm, tchau.”

“Tchau.”

Tao desligou o telefone e colocou de volta no bolso.

“O seu querido chefe disse que estava tudo bem em ir?” Geunsuk lançou um olhar para Tao, que apenas assentiu.

“Sim”

“Certo então.”

Geunsuk deu partida no carro e enfim dirigiu até seu destino.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris e os outros estavam sentados na sala, relaxando e aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Estava sentado com uma xícara de chá que Xiumin havia preparado. Chanyeol e Chen jogavam cartas, Sehun estava lendo e Xiumin fazia companhia a Yitao, que estava desenhando.

Kris checou o horário e estava ficando realmente tarde.

“Ele está atrasado.”

Sehun tirou os olhos do livro. “Hm? Tao está atrasado?”

Kris assentiu e colocou a xícara na mesa. “Estou com um mau pressentimento.”

Chanyeol parou de jogar. “Está ficando tarde. Digo, Tao nunca foi assim.” Ele olhou a hora. “Na hora de dormir ele está em casa. Ele raramente sai à noite” ele mesmo estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Kris pegou o telefone que estava na mesa e digitou o número de Tao. Depois de alguns toques, foi para a caixa de entrada. Desligou e ligou novamente.

“Ele não atendeu.” Avisou aos outros.

De novo, depois de alguns toques, uma voz atendeu.

“Al-Alô?”

“Tao?”

“Quem?”

Kris franziu a sobrancelha. “Tao... é o Kris.”

Na outra linha, Kris podia escutar uma música alta dando dificuldade para escutar a voz de Tao. Levou algum tempo para o moreno responder, Kris sentiu seu mau pressentimento ficar mais forte.

“Eu.. hey chefe.. o que... o que você... hm... é...”

Kris franziu novamente as sobrancelhas. _‘Sua fala está quebrada’_ “Tao... você está bêbado?” De novo, levou algum tempo para Tao responder. “Tao... Tao? Tao você ainda está-”

A próxima coisa que Kris escutou, foi um gemido saindo da outra linha do telefone. Seus olhos arregalaram e ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Kris imediatamente desligou e levantou, pegando seu casaco.

“Aonde você vai?” Chen o chamou e os outros também levantaram.

“Vou buscar o Tao.” Ele disse e correu para a porta.

“Eu vou com você.” Chanyeol disse, mas Kris balançou a cabeça.

“Tudo bem. Eu vou.”

Antes que pudesse sair, ele sentiu um puxão e olhou para baixo, vendo o filho coçando os olhos. Antes o pequenino estava cochilando no colo de Xiumin, mas acordou depois do barulho que os adultos fizeram.

“Mamãe está em casa agora?”

Kris se ajoelhou e tirou os fios de cabelo da frente os olhos do filho.

“Eu vou buscar ele, ok?”

Yitao assentiu e observou o pai sair pela porta. Xiumin pegou o pequeno panda e o carregou de volta para o sofá.

“Vamos esperar seu pai e sua mãe aqui, okay?”

Yitao concordou e deu um bocejo. Descansou a cabeça no colo de Xiumin, voltando a dormir. O cozinheiro sorriu levemente, mas logo fechou o sorriso. Ele estava realmente preocupado com Tao e esperava e o que quer que tenha acontecido, não fosse algo terrível.

_‘Por favor, esteja bem, Tao...’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris rapidamente chegou à boate que Tao havida dito para ele. Estacionou e foi até a entrada.

“Hey cara, você tem que entrar na fila.” O segurança disse apontando para o fim da fila com o dedão.

“Eu não acho que você saiba quem eu sou.” Kris mostrou a ele sua identidade. Imediatamente o homem liberou o acesso para ele.

“Desculpe por isso.”

Kris nem se importou em responder, estava preocupado em achar Tao e o tirar daquele lugar. Procurou o moreno, mas estava difícil de acha-lo.

_‘Onde ele está?’_

O loiro estava começando a ficar irritado, mas logo o viu em um canto no sofá. Correu até ele e sentiu seu coração parar e seus olhos encararem o que via. Em frente a ele, Tao estava sendo abusado por Geunsuk. O colete dele estava aberto, mostrando que muitos dos botões de sua blusa branca também estavam abertos, mostrando seu peito e abdômen. Geunsuk estava deixando marcas no pescoço de Tao e suas mãos tentavam desabotoar a calça do moreno.

Kris lançou um olhar furioso e rapidamente puxou Tao, tirando-o dos braços de Geunsuk. Tao estava com as pernas bambas, mal se aguentava em pé, e Kris o segurou pela cintura fortemente, não o deixando cair. Geunsuk ia gritar quando Kris lhe deu um soco com a mão livre.

Enquanto Geunsuk ficava jogado no sofá, Kris teve a oportunidade de sair daquela boate. Assim que chegaram ao carro, ele rapidamente colocou Tao no banco do passageiro e pôs o cinto nele, ignorando o choramingar que o moreno o dava. Ele começou a dirigir de volta a mansão. Kris lançou um olhar para Tao, que parecia estar atordoado. Notou que o moreno ainda mostrava sua pele devido à blusa aberta e então ele pegou a jaqueta que dera a Tao, cobrindo seu corpo.

“H-Hey! Eu não preciso disso! Eu... Eu estou muito... muito em boa forma...” Tao disse arrastado, tentando tirar a jaqueta que Kris havia colocado em si.

“Pare de se mexer.” Kris tentou fazer com que o menor não se movesse muito. “Estamos quase em casa.”

Tao gemeu um pouco, mas começou a relaxar.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Assim que chegaram à mansão, Kris carregou Tao em seus braços. Ele informou para Xiumin levar Yitao para seu quarto, não queria que o pequeno panda presenciasse sua ‘mãe’ naquele estado.

“O que aconteceu com ele?” Sehun levantou de seu assento e lentamente se aproximou dos dois.

“Está bêbado.” Kris disse colocando gentilmente o moreno no chão.

Chanyeol chegou e ajudou a colocar Tao no sofá. “Senta” o moreno obedeceu ao que Chanyeol pediu e sentou no sofá. “Nossa... Tao.” Ele tirou alguns fios de cabelo que estava na frente de seus olhos, fazendo Tao rir um pouco.

“Ah, Chanyeol! Como está?” Tao disse animado. “Senti sua falta!”

“Ahn, eu também.” Ele empurrou Tao gentilmente no sofá. “Pare de se mexer, descanse”.

“Não mesmo! A noite é uma criança, sabia?!” ele se virou e viu Chen e Sehun. “Oi gente! Eu... Eu não sabia que estavam aqui... vocês moram aqui? No apartamento do Chanyeol?”

Chen e Sehun se entreolharam, e depois fitaram o babá.

“Hm, Tao.” Chen começou. “Eu acho... que você precisa dormir. Não está muito bem aqui.” Chen apontou para a cabeça. “O álcool provavelmente te pegou-”

“Não. Não... álcool? Eu não bebo!”

Chanyeol suspirou. “Tao, você bebeu alguma coisa. Eu posso sentir o cheiro.” Ele franziu o nariz.

“M-Mas eu não bebo! Sou um bom garoto!” Tao suspirou, cruzando os braços.

Xiumin entrou na sala. “O que aconteceu com-”

“Minnie!”

“O que?” Xiumin arregalou os olhos. “Minnie?”

Tao assentiu, rindo da reação do cozinheiro. “Não gosta? Eu gosto. E você Chen? Gostou do apelido?”

“Hm, sim?”

“Eu... diverti-me hoje.” Tao disse de repente. “Foi... ah~~ incrível!” ele se virou para Chanyeol e passou um braço por seu ombro. “Você sabe... Geunsuk disse que me queria de volta.”

Os olhos de Kris arregalaram e apertou o punho.

“Mas eu disse que ele teria que engolir isso, porque eu... Eu amo outra pessoa!” Tao riu, fazendo os outros ficarem chocados, mas preocupados com o moreno. Tao se levantou do sofá e foi direto até seu chefe, cambaleando. Kris o pegou, antes que ele caísse. Tao riu mais ainda e passou os braços pelo pescoço do loiro.

“A pessoa que eu amo mais que pandas, e eles são meus animais favoritos, é você!” ele sorriu para o maior.

Os outros, principalmente Sehun, arregalaram os olhos, surpresos. Kris ficou com o rosto vermelho, sem ter certeza do que dizer. Tao teve a oportunidade de continuar, dizendo com uma voz melodiosa que ele acha Kris bonito, um cavalheiro, dando elogios para o chefe e fazendo-o corar ainda mais. Mas de repente Tao começou a chorar.

“P-Por que está chorando?” Kris gaguejou, e Tao limpou algumas lágrimas que caíam.

“Não é justo!” ele falou alto. “Você é hétero! Não é justo!” Kris continuou calado, enquanto Tao chorava. “Eu quero ter o que eles têm!” apontou para Xiumin e Chen, os dois ainda chocados. “Eu quero ter um relacionamento assim! E Chanyeol!” ele rapidamente apontou para Chanyeol, que tinha uma expressão de tristeza. “Ele tem meu melhor amigo... em um relacionamento!” Tao tossiu um pouco e apontou para Sehun. “Eu... Eu nem sei se você está namorando. Mas eu não quero acabar como o Sehun, que ama câmeras! Um pervertido tirando fotos de mim e dos outros!”

“Eu não sou pervertido! É um hobby!” Sehun se defendeu. “E eu ainda não achei a pessoa certa!”

Tao apertou os olhos e limpou suas lágrimas. “Eu quero o que eles têm! Eu quero eu quero eu quero eu quero! Também quero um relacionamento!” ele fez birra como uma criança. “Mas a pessoa que eu amo é hétero! Isso não é just-”

Tao então desmaiou de cansaço, descansando sua cabeça no peito de Kris. O loiro suspirou para os outros, que ainda estavam chocados com aquela confissão bêbada.

“Vou leva-lo para o quarto.”

Kris segurou o moreno em seus braços e foi direto para o quarto dele. O colocou gentilmente na cama e tirou alguns fios de cabelo do seu rosto. Kris suspirou e estava prestes a sair quando parou ao escutar uma vibração. Ele se virou e notou que era o celular de Tao. Rapidamente ele o pegou da calça do moreno e checou a ligação. Seus olhos se estreitaram ao ver o nome que o visor mostrava.

_‘Geunsuk’_

Ele atendeu e desligou logo depois.

_‘Desgraçado’_

Ele olhou para o celular de Tao, e novamente corou, ao ver uma foto dele mesmo dormindo.

_‘Quando ele... isso é de quando nós fomos ao parque.’_

Kris bloqueou o celular e colocou no criado-mudo. Então, saiu do quarto do babá.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Na manhã seguinte, Tao acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Ele lentamente se sentou e notou que estava em seu quarto.

_‘Como...?’_

Tao coçou sua cabeça, tentando lembrar o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas a única lembrança que tinha era dele e Geunsuk se agarrando na mesa da boate. Corou com a memória e colocou suas mãos no rosto, escondendo-se. Ouviu um bater na porta.

“P-Pode entrar.”

Chanyeol entrou com um copo de café na mão. Ele sorriu lentamente e foi até Tao, sentando na cama e entregando-o o café.

“Aqui... beba isto.”

Tao concordou e bebeu o café.

Estava silencioso entre eles; Tao fixou seu olhar no copo enquanto Chanyeol olhava o quarto, pensando em como ele deveria começar a conversa.

“Hm” Tao disse “O que aconteceu? Noite passada.”

“Bom” Chanyeol se ajeitou na cama, cruzando as pernas. “Primeiro... você estava muito bêbado e Kris te trouxe para casa... segundo, hm... você disse coisas.”

Tao ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Como...?”

“Bom, foi mais uma confissão.”

“Huh?”

“Você confessou ao Kris que o ama.”

Tao sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente e afundou-o em suas mãos. Ele se socou mentalmente por aquilo.

 _‘Ah meu deus... minha nossa... putz...’_ “Por favor, me diga que está brincando!” Tao olhou para o namorado de seu melhor amigo. Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, fazendo Tao gritar por dentro.

“Mamãe?” os dois olharam para a porta, vendo um pequeno panda em seu pijama. “Mamãe está melhor? Tio Sehun me disse que não tava se sentindo bem e que eu não deveria perturbar.”

Tao sorriu. “Estou bem agora.” Ele bateu no colchão levemente. “Vem aqui, por favor.”

Yitao correu para sua ‘mãe’ e pulou na cama. “Pronto mamãe.” E o mostrou uma folha de papel. “Eu desenhei algo para você. Eu me sinto melhor quando desenho.” Havia dois pandas e um dragão na figura. “Aqui sou eu e você... e o papai também! Tá vendo? Ele é um dragão porque o papai é grande como um dragão!”

Tao concordou. “Obrigado pelo desenho. Vou guarda-lo para sempre, Yitao.”

“Tao.” O babá olhou para Chanyeol. “Baekhyun está aqui.”

“Está?”

Chanyeol assentiu. “Eu liguei para ele e disse sobre você. Ele me obrigou a trazê-lo... então, ele está aqui.”

Tao engoliu em seco; Baekhyun com certeza lhe daria um sermão no modo ‘mãe’. Ele lentamente assentiu. “Vou me vestir então.”

“Certo” Chanyeol pegou Yitao. “Nós te encontramos lá fora. Vamos Yitao, esperar mamãe se vestir, okay?”

“Okay!” o garotinho passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Chanyeol.

Tao observou os dois saírem e levantou da cama, indo para o closet. Surpreendentemente estava limpo e arrumado corretamente.

“Quem fez isso?” Tao olhou ao redor. “Eu não dobrei... oh, chefe deve ter feito.” Um pequeno tom roseado se formou em seu rosto. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia se confessado para seu chefe. Suspirou fundo e então foi se arrumar.

Assim que terminou, ele saiu do quarto, olhando para os dois lados, tendo a certeza de que ninguém estava ali, especialmente seu chefe. Assim que viu que estava livre, foi para a cozinha.

Quando entrou, ele viu Baekhyun sentado conversando com Xiumin. O melhor amigo olhou para Tao e levantou, pedindo licença. Andou até o babá e o levou para o quintal. Assim que fechou a porta, olhou furioso para Tao. O moreno já esperava por isso.

“Tao! Estou muito desapontado com você!” ele colocou as mãos no quadril. “Uma boate?! Uma boate Tao! Você sabe o que o álcool faz com você! Por que você foi?”

“Eu estava planejando não beber-”

“Isso não importa! Uma boate é uma boate! As pessoas podem colocar algo em sua bebida Tao. Ah meu deus.” Baekhyun colocou uma mão na cabeça. “Você sabe, estou feliz por você não ter sido estuprado.” Ele encarou Tao. “Por que eu teria que encontrar aquele filho da pu-” Baekhyun teve respirar fundo para se acalmar. “Por que... por que Tao.”

“Desculpe... Eu nem sei como... tudo que Geunsuk me deu foi água.”

“Provavelmente era vodca ou algo assim!” Baekhyun esfregou suas têmporas, enquanto Tao olhava para baixo. Ele sabia que merecia o sermão. Ele poderia ter sido estuprado e pegado uma doença; julgando em como suas roupas estavam, seu colete aberto e sua blusa revelando seu peito e abdômen, além da calça quase aberta. Ele teve sorte.

Logo, Tao estava se derramando em lágrimas; Baekhyun suspirou e tentou acalmar o moreno.

“Hey, tudo bem. Você está bem não é?” Tao concordou lentamente. “Apenas... da próxima vez... pense melhor. Por que você teve sorte dessa vez... Kris chegou antes que Geunsuk fizesse algo a mais. E sim... Chanyeol me contou tudo... Kris disse a todos.” Baekhyun limpou algumas lágrimas do rosto do moreno. “Parece que ele socou o cara na mandíbula. Por sorte a boate estava lotada, porque senão ele poderia ter sido flagrado e isso teria ido para a mídia. Não seria bom para ele, não é?”

Tao concordou e seu melhor amigo lhe deu um abraço. “Da próxima vez, pense melhor Tao,” Baekhyun se inclinou para frente e moveu a cabeça para o lado. “Agora seu pescoço está cheio de marcas.” Ele deixou de olhar o pescoço do babá. “Eu realmente odeio ele, Tao. Odeio.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris estava em seu quarto, sentado em sua cadeira, pensativo. Depois do incidente, ele não conseguiu dormir. O momento ficava se repetindo em sua mente, na boate, a aparência de Tao, a confissão e até mesmo o papel de parede no celular do babá.

Kris ficava se perguntando por que ele havia reagido daquela forma quando viu Tao se agarrando com Geunsuk. Ele estava com raiva, mas a pergunta era, porque, porque ele estava com raiva. Ele não gostava da cena que estava vendo? Impossível, Xiumin e Chen às vezes ficavam assim, então o que era diferente? Era porque eram Tao e Geunsuk? Kris suspirou; como disse antes, Tao não era nada além de um amigo e o babá de seu filho. Ele estreitou os olhos, e lembrou-se da aparência que Tao tinha, estava quase exposto, para todos verem. Kris balançou a cabeça, e afundou seu rosto em suas mãos, resmungando.

_‘Por que eu estou com raiva?’_

Ele começou a discutir consigo mesmo.

 _‘Por que eu estaria com raiva? Sou hétero!’_ ele suspirou. _‘Além de que... ele confessou para mim... isso não é certo... não é? Digo, relacionamento entre empregado e chefe? Isso não é errado?’_ Kris coçou a cabeça violentamente. Ele levantou o olhar ao ouvir um bater na porta.

“Pode entrar.”

A porta abriu, revelando um Tao de olhos inchados, segurando um copo de café nas mãos.

“C-Café... senhor.” Kris não disse uma palavra, fazendo Tao se sentir desconfortável. “Eu devo... colocar aqui ou-”

“Só coloque aqui.”

Tao assentiu e rapidamente colocou o copo na mesa. Ele se virou para olhar o chefe, vendo o loiro olhar para baixo, pensativo.

“Eu... Eu queria.. hm, me desculpar pelo meu comportamento.... noite passada.” Kris o encarou. “Eu... hm... foi muito constrangedor para você me ver daquele modo... Eu fui...”

“Estúpido?”

Tao olhou para ele. “Hm. E-Eu...”

“Foi estúpido.” Kris se levantou da cadeira, alterando a voz. “Você poderia estar com grandes problemas Tao. Se eu soubesse que você não aguentava o álcool, eu nunca teria deixado você ir. Na verdade, por que você considerou ir? Você deveria ter dito aquele desgraçado para te levar para casa!”

Tao ficou lá, em pé, chocado que Kris estivesse gritando com ele. Todos esses meses trabalhando na mansão, mesmo quando fazia erros, o mais bobos, Kris deixaria de lado e diria que estava tudo bem. Mas dessa vez, ele acreditava que merecia.

“Você não estava pensando Tao. O que você fez foi incrivelmente estúpido! Eu pensei que você fosse mais esperto que isso. Uma boate? Você sabe o que as pessoas fazem em boates? Além de dançar e beber até se acabar. Algumas pessoas são tão doentes... ou desesperadas que colocam drogas... como se chama? Ah sim, ‘Boa noite, Cinderela’ em sua bebida. Sedativos... já ouviu falar?”

Tao estava para responder, mas foi cortado por Kris. “É claro que não!” ele suspirou. “Ele provavelmente planejou isso! Ele me disse que o único arrependimento na vida dele foi te perder. Ele provavelmente queria... você sabe! Ter algo de uma noite com você, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria enquanto você estivesse consciente. Aposto que ele estava tipo ‘Oh... eu tenho que drogar ele. Então eu vou poder me divertir com ele!’ ” Kris passou a mão pelo cabelo, colocando-o para trás. Ele sabia, no fundo, que deveria parar de gritar com Tao e confortá-lo, mas ele só estava com raiva. Raiva mais de Geunsuk, mas em vez dele, estava gritando com Tao, que era apenas uma vítima, mesmo assim, Kris não parou. “E você sabe... aquela confissão que fez...”

Tao segurou o folego.

“Pare de me amar. Isso não vai dar certo.”

O coração de Tao apertou.

“Você sabe muito bem que empregados não podem ter relacionamentos com seus chefes.” A mente de Kris estava implorando para que parasse de falar, mas sua boca se movia automaticamente. “Não é certo. Então pare... Pare com isso, é ridículo para você ter uma queda por mim de qualquer forma.”

“Bom, me desculpe por ser humano... Eu tenho sentimentos e eles acontecem sem que-”

“Pare. Apenas pare.”

Kris passou por Tao, segurando na maçaneta da porta. “É melhor que isso pare Tao... você sabe que essa relação não iria funcionar. Eu não te demitirei... mas é melhor que você pare de ter esses... sentimentos por mim. É doentio e estúpido.” _‘Cala a boca Kris, cala a boca!’_ seus pensamentos gritavam.

Ele bateu a porta, fazendo Tao pular levemente. Ele ficou parado ali, no meio do quarto de Kris, enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair.

“Eu não sou estúpido.” Tao disse baixinho. Ele lentamente se virou e então, saiu do quarto de Kris.

 


	11. Onze.

**Onze.**

Kris fez seu caminho pelas escadas e pegou seu casaco no sofá, indo para a porta.

“Chefe!”

Kris se virou e viu Sehun e Yitao chegando perto dele.

“Papai!” Yitao correu para abraçar o pai. “Cadê a mamãe?”

Kris se ajoelhou e segurou os ombros de Yitao. “Pare de chama-lo de mãe. Ele não é sua mãe Yitao... então pare.”

O pequeno panda encarou os olhos do pai. “Porque n-”

“Apenas não, Yitao. Pare.” Kris levantou e olhou para o filho. “Tao não é sua mãe! É seu babá... então pare de chama-lo assim!” Com isso ele foi até a porta e deixou os dois parados ali. Sehun olhou para o pequeno panda e lentamente se aproximou.

“Yitao?”

Ele se ajoelhou para ficar da altura do garotinho e viu que ele estava segurando as lágrimas, seus olhos estavam apertados e suas bochechas infladas.

“Y-Yitao?”

O pequenino olhou para Sehun, ele respirou fundo, mas não disse nada. Sehun se sentiu mal e pegou o menino nos braços.

“Não escute o seu pai Yitao.”

“Porque o papai disse aquilo?” o garotinho esfregou os olhos. “Porque não posso chamar a mamãe de... mamãe?”

“Eu... Eu não sei Yitao.”

“Mas eu quero chamar mamãe de mamãe!” Yitao disse, falando mais alto.

“V-Você pode. Só... hm... não na frente do seu pai okay?”

Yitao crispou levemente os lábios e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Sehun. O jardineiro acariciou suas costas, tentando conforta-lo. “Está tudo bem Yitao.” Sehun encarou a porta pela qual Kris tinha saído. _‘Chefe... O que aconteceu?’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris dirigiu de sua casa para a cidade. Ele não parou em um local especial, apenas continuou dirigindo. Logo saiu dos limites da cidade, para uma estrada em um lugar desconhecido. A mente de Kris continuava a repetir a sua discussão com Tao; o moreno com tristes olhos, mas sem lágrimas caindo por seu rosto até o último momento que o viu.

Kris olhou para o painel do carro e notou que uma luz vermelha estava acesa, um aviso de que o combustível só sobraria por cerca de mais 20 milhas.

_‘Ótimo.’_

Kris olhou para a margem da estrada e viu uma placa indicando um posto de gasolina dali a 13 milhas.

_‘Melhor colocar algo no tanque.’_

Ao chegar ao posto, Kris saiu do carro e começou a encher o tanque. Ele encostou-se no metal, e cruzou os braços. _‘Por que eu fiz isso...’_ ele estava começando a se sentir terrível por aquilo. Era a segunda vez que gritava com pessoas que considerava próximas a ele: Yitao e Tao. Balançou a cabeça quando a imagem de Tao olhando para ele com lágrimas nos olhos. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou. Ouviu um ‘click’ e se virou para tirar a bomba de gasolina do tanque. O loiro colocou de volta no suporte estava para entrar novamente no carro quando seu estomago roncou.

_‘Eu sei... eu sei... mas é domingo... as lojas estão-’_

Ele olhou ao redor e viu que a loja de conveniência estava aberta. _‘Ah, graças a Deus.’_ Entrou no carro e estacionou em frete a loja. Entrou no local, com a porta fazendo um ‘ring’, e o caixa então retirou os olhos do livro que lia. Ele tinha um olhar intenso, fazendo Kris desviar seu olhar do dele. O loiro andava pela loja, mas nada realmente atiçava seu apetite. Então ele pegou uma garrafa de água e foi até o caixa.

O homem o encarou, como se já o tivesse visto antes. Kris ignorou o olhar e olhou para baixo, vendo um suporte atrás do caixa, com maços de cigarros, entre outras coisas. Ele apontou para os cigarros com sua mão direita e pegou um isqueiro que havia ali ao seu lado.

“Eu quero isso e um daqueles.” Ele colocou a garrafa de água e o isqueiro no balcão.

O caixa pegou o maço de cigarros e escaneou. Fez o mesmo com os outros itens; Kris lhe entregou o dinheiro, dizendo para ficar com o troco. Ele pegou a garrafa de água e o isqueiro, segurando em uma mão, e esperava que o caixa lhe entregasse o maço de cigarros.

“Fumar não faz bem para você.” O caixa disse com uma voz profunda, e continuou segurando o maço.

“Seu ponto de vista?”

“Não é bom para você.”

Kris se inclinou e tentou pegar o maço, mas foi rapidamente afastado. “Me dê a droga do cigarro! Eu paguei por eles!”

“Você é... por alguma chance... o famoso estilista, Kris?” o caixa perguntou, mudando de assunto.

“O que... sim, eu sou.”

“Mesmo?” o homem se inclinou. “Isso é emocionante! Eu conheci uma pessoa famosa!”

“Olha” Kris suspirou. “Você quer um autógrafo ou algo assim? Eu preciso ir a um lugar e-”

“Você não se parece com alguém que fuma.”

 _‘Esse cara... está pedindo um soco.’_ “Escute” Kris olhou para o crachá. “Seunghyun... Eu gostaria de ter meu maço de cigarros e seguir meu caminho... então poderia, por favor.” Ele estendeu a mão, esperando mais uma vez que o caixa entregasse o maço.

Seunghyun olhou para as mãos de Kris, e depois para ele. “Sua mãos parecem muito macias, que tipo de loção você usa?”

“Nenhuma! Eu não uso loção! Por Deus!” Kris estava começando a ficar com raiva do caixa. Tudo que ele queria era fumar e sair.

Seunghyun sabia que estava sendo irritante, mas não conseguia evitar o sentimento de que outra coisa era o problema. “Nossa cara, é só um maço de cigarros...” ele inclinou a cabeça enquanto Kris o analisava. “Há algo errado?”

Kris foi pego de surpresa e olhou para o caixa. “O que foi?”

“Eu perguntei se há algo errado.”

“Uh, sim?! Você não me entrega meus cigarros... esse é o problema!”

Seunghyun balançou a cabeça. “Não, eu digo... Eu sinto que há algo errado com você. Além do mais, porque um famoso estilista como você estaria aqui no meio do nada... sério... é domingo... você não deveria estar com a família ou alguém?”

Kris não respondeu e abaixou a cabeça. Seunghyun teve a oportunidade de continuar.

“E, eu acredito que as pessoas fumam por que...” começou a balançar o maço. “elas são ou viciadas a isso, ou elas fumam seu problemas... ou estresse para relaxar. Você não parece estressado... nem viciado... tem alguma coisa te deixando para baixo.”

“Bom, e o que tem demais em eu ter problemas? Eu não preciso dizer-”

“Falar sobre isso ajuda.”

Kris suspirou. “Por que eu contaria a você? Eu nem te conheço.”

“Bom, eu sou a única pessoa aqui. E é melhor falar do que prender.”

Kris franziu a sobrancelha e depois suspirou mais uma vez. “Certo.”

“Ótimo, vou fechar.”

“O quê? Por quê? Pessoas podem-”

“Pessoas? É domingo... pessoas estão em casa, relaxando.” Seunghyun sorriu. “Vai ficar tudo bem, nós podemos conversar lá fora... está um clima bom mesmo.” Ele começou a fechar a loja.

“Claro.” Kris saiu e viu duas cadeiras; sentou em uma e colocou sua garrafa de água ao lado dos pés e começou a brincar com o isqueiro enquanto esperava por Seunghyun. Ouviu o ‘click’ da porta sendo trancada e olhou para o caixa.

“Pronto. Fechado por hoje.”

Seunghyun sentou ao lado de Kris e passou o maço de cigarro para Kris, que franziu as sobrancelhas.

“O que você está-”

“Você pagou por isso. Deveria usá-lo, não?”

“Mas você me disse-”

“Eu gosto de fumar... então... é...”

“Você é contraditório.. sabe disso, não é?”

Seunghyun riu. “Sim, sei. Quer um ou não?”

Kris pegou um e acendeu com o isqueiro. Ele expirou a fumaça e descansou o cotovelo no apoio da cadeira.

“Então” o caixa disse depois de exalar a fumaça. “Pode começar.”

“Ahn, okay.” Kris se ajeitou na cadeira. “Eu... hm, eu...” ele não tinha certeza de como começar; lançou um olhar para Seunghyun que estava o encarando de volta. “D-Desculpe... não sei como falar.”

Seunghyun assentiu. “Tudo bem. Leve o tempo que quiser. Sem pressa. Não é como se eu tivesse algum lugar para ir mesmo.”

Kris concordou; levou um tempo para que ele decidisse como falar. Olhou para o caixa e então começou.

“Eu” Kris disse, tossindo um pouco. “Descobri noite passada... que quem cuida do meu filho tem sentimentos por mim.”

“Oh?” Seunghyun ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Isso é interessante... normalmente essas coisas só acontecem em dramas ou livros.”

“Sim... bom, aconteceu.”

“Hm” o caixa exalou fumaça novamente. “Ela é bonita?”

“Huh?”

“A babá... ela é bonita?”

Kris coçou a bochecha. “Bom... ela... na verdade é ele.”

“Um... homem?”

“O babá do meu filho é um homem.”

Seunghyun encarou Kris. “Isso... é interessante... com certeza. Então, o babá é gay. E?”

“E... E?”

“Bom, como você se sente sobre isso? Quando ele te contou... como se sentiu?”

Kris ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Seunghyun supôs que ele estava chocado com aquilo e continuou a fumar.

“Eu disse para ele parar.”

O caixa ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso. “Parar?”

“Eu disse a ele para parar de ter esses sentimentos por mim. Eles são errados... Digo, não tenho problemas com homens se relacionando, meu cozinheiro e meu motorista estão juntos e são homens. Meu outro motorista está namorando o melhor amigo do babá. Não tenho problemas com gays juntos-”

“Então qual é o problema?” Seunghyun interrompeu.

“Eu... Eu sou hétero... e mesmo que eu fosse gay, Tao... o babá... trabalha para mim. Toda a relação chefe e empregado... é errado.”

Seunghyun concordou. “Entendo.” Exalou novamente a fumaça, enquanto Kris o imitava. Estava silencioso entre os dois, nada além da brisa se fazia ouvir.

“Só para confirmar... você é hétero. Um homem completamente hétero.”

Kris olhou para ele com um olhar irritado. “Bem... sim.”

“Hm” Seunghyun jogou o cigarro no chão e o apagou com o pé. “Então, como é... Tao, como ele é?”

Kris estava confuso em por que ele queria saber como Tao é, mas decidiu responder mesmo assim. “Ele é... cuidadoso, especialmente com meu filho.” Logo a imagem dos dois juntos apareceu na mente de Kris; Tao carregando seu filho e sorrindo para ele, que estava acariciando as bochechas do babá, rindo. Lentamente, inconscientemente, Kris começou a sorrir. “E ele sempre está disposto a ajudar os outros... mesmo que às vezes ele não tenha noção do que fazer. Quando ele começou a trabalhar para mim... ele não sabia algumas coisas, mas aprendeu... ele até mesmo remendou meu cachecol que rasgou... mesmo que o remendo estivesse ruim, foi prestativo.”

Seunghyun concordou com as palavras de Kris sobre Tao. Para ele, o babá parecia como uma fofa dona de casa.

“Desde que ele veio trabalhar para mim... a casa parece ser mais vívida, para ser honesto. Antes, meu filho não dirigia uma palavra a mim.”

“Nem mesmo um ‘oi’ ou...”

Kris balançou a cabeça. “Nenhuma palavra... mas isso foi minha culpa.”

Seunghyun cruzou as pernas e se encostou à cadeira. “E então, Tao conseguiu o fazer falar?”

Kris assentiu. “Ele foi a razão do meu filho falar comigo novamente. Suas primeiras palavras depois de um longo tempo foram ‘obrigado papai’.” Ele sorriu com a lembrança. “Foi perfeito.”

O caixa assentiu. “Ele parece uma perfeita dona de casa, em minha opinião.” Kris corou com as palavras do caixa.

“O q-que?”

“Quero dizer... bom, pelo jeito que você o descreveu... para mim, eu o imagino como uma fofa dona de casa.” Ele riu.

“Engraçado você mencionar isso... meu filho o chama de ‘mamãe’.”

Seunghyun riu mais ainda. “Isso é adorável, para ser honesto. Como Tao reagiu?”

“Ele estava envergonhado no começo, mas ele... acho que se acostumou com isso.”

“Ah... entendo.” Seunghyun se mexeu um pouco. Ele se virou ao ouvir o suspiro de Kris. “Há algo a mais... não é?”

“Bom, ele não está muito bem agora.”

“Como assim?”

“Eu... gritei com ele.”

“Por confessar seus sentimentos por você?”

“N-Não... bom, isso também, mas outra coisa.” A mente de Kris voltava à cena do que havia acontecido entre ele e Tao no quarto do loiro. “Eu nunca grito com alguém... nunca... Eu só fiz isso duas vezes... e foi para meu filho e Tao. Deus...” ele se encostou à cadeira. “Você deveria ter visto o rosto dele... parecia que estava prestes a se acabar em lágrimas.”

“Por que você gritou com ele?”

“Tudo começou com seu-” Kris parou no meio da sentença; ele se lembrou do que Geunsuk havia feito com Tao. A raiva preencheu sua mente. “Seu ex o levou para sair... para uma boate e o embebedou e tentou conseguir o que queria com ele.” Os olhos de Kris exalavam raiva com a lembrança. “Aquele desgraçado teve a coragem de se forçar para cima dele enquanto ele estava bêbado.”

“Eu acho que você... os viu então.”

“Eu puxei Tao antes que estivesse totalmente exposto para todos verem.” Kris jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou nele. “O que mais me deixou com raiva era que eles estavam se agarrando.”

“Mesmo?”

“B-Bom sim! Era indecente!”

Seunghyun ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. _‘Indecente? Mas era uma boate... eles não fazem isso lá? Tem uma ótima sessão de amassos com outra pessoa? É mais comum, se me perguntarem.’_ Uma luz então se fez na cabeça de Seunghyun.

“Isso te incomodou? Tao e o ex dele se agarrando?”

“Sim!” Kris disse raivoso.

“Por que isso?”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Porque você se importou que Tao e o ex estivessem se agarrando?” Seunghyun descansou o cotovelo na cadeira, apoiando o queixo na mão. “Você disse que não tinha problemas com gays... então isso não deveria te incomodar, não é?”

“B-Bom, ele estava bêbado! E estavam se aproveitando dele e-”

“Me diga... se dois empregados... aqueles que estão em um relacionamento, fizessem a mesma coisa que Tao e o ex estavam fazendo... você se importaria?”

“Eu... talvez não tanto por que-”

“Hm... eu acho que estou pegando algo.” Seunghyun assentiu. “Eu acho que você gosta dele.”

“O que?!”

“Eu acho que você está começando a ter sentimentos por ele.”

“Absurdo! Eu te disse que sou hétero. Eu não sinto nada pelo Tao!”

“Talvez você seja bissexual.”

Kris encarou o caixa. “O q-que? Bissexual?”

Seunghyun assentiu. “Sim... você sabe... já que tem um filho, suponho, ex-esposa?”

“Falecida.”

“Falecida... uma mulher... e Tao... sendo homem... talvez goste dos dois gêneros.”

“Não” Kris balançou a cabeça. “Não... não... não, sou hétero. Eu só me importo bastante com meus empregados... só isso.”

“Mesmo... você se importa mais com Tao do que com os outros empregados?”

Kris encarou Seunghyun, lembrando-se do que Chen havia dito, que ele mimava mais Tao do que os outros.

“Eu... bom-”

Seunghyun riu. “Então você se importa com ele... mais do que com os outros. Fofo.” Kris franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o chão. Começou a pensar no que o caixa havia dito.

“Okay, talvez você não seja bissexual.” Olhou para o outro. “Talvez só bi-curioso.”

Kris suspirou. “Eu não sei. Eu apenas penso que acho que sou hétero.”

Seunghyun mentalmente revirou os olhos. “Eu penso diferente.”

“Bom, acredite no que quiser... mas eu acho que sou-”

Kris foi cortado quando sentiu uma mão em sua nuca. Sentiu Seunghyun colar seus lábios aos dele. Os olhos do loiro arregalaram e ele empurrou o outro, acabando por cair para trás em sua cadeira.

“O que foi isso?!” Kris cobriu a boca? “Você acabou de me beijar?!”

Seunghyun sorriu e assentiu. “Com certeza!”

“Mas que porra foi essa?”

“Agora, antes de você enlouquecer mais, me desculpe, mas o que eu fiz... imagine Tao fazendo isso com você.”

Kris encarou o caixa um pouco. _‘Imagine Tao... fazendo... isso...’_ seu coração começou a bater mais rápido que o normal; imaginar ele e Tao se beijando como Seunghyun havia feito. Seu rosto se tornou um profundo tom de vermelho e então Kris cobriu sua boca com a mão mais uma vez, fazendo Seunghyun sorrir de canto.

_‘Se entregou.’_

“Então... deve ser uma boa imagem, certo?”

Kris lentamente olhou de volta para Seunghyun, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar. O caixa riu e se levantou da cadeira; estendendo a mão para Kris pegar.

“Vamos”

Kris lentamente pegou na mão de Seunghyun e levantou do chão.

“Olhe, você sabe que está se sentindo confuso e tudo, mas... ser bi-curioso ou bissexual não é nada do que se envergonhar. Eu sinto que você é bi... e você tem sentimentos por Tao. Eu sinto isso. O modo que você o descreveu e como seu filho o adora... me parece que você gosta dele também.” Seunghyun deu tapinhas leves na cabeça de Kris. “Você só está confuso agora. Mas você sabe... leva tempo para se acostumar. Quem sabe... talvez algo apareça em seu coração e você será capaz de retribuir esses sentimentos... ou você sabe, talvez não. Talvez eu esteja errado.”

Kris olhou para baixo e suspirou.

“Vá para casa.”

“Huh?” olhou para o caixa.

“Vá para casa. Fale com Tao de novo. Da última vez você gritou com ele, não foi? Dessa vez... fale calmamente com ele. Diga a ele que você não pode retribuir seus sentimentos. Ou diga que está confuso, eu não sei.” Ele suspirou. “Apenas vá para casa... por que sair assim... não é bom. Sua relação com Tao se tornará melhor ou pior... já que ele viu como você reagiu a sua confissão... talvez ele vá embora.”

Ouvir aquilo fez Kris rapidamente encarar Seunghyun. “Ir embora?”

“Embora. Talvez... eu não sei. Provavelmente ele está com medo agora. Já que ele tem sentimentos por você e o jeito que você reagiu... talvez ele se vá.”

 _‘Eu não quero isso.’_ “E-Eu-”

Seunghyun apertou seu ombro. “Você não quer isso, não é? Então vá para casa e fale com ele.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Quando Kris saiu, Tao desceu as escadas e foi direto para seu quarto.

“Tao?” Chen bateu na porta. “Tao... é o Chen. Você quer a comida que Xiumin fez? Você não comeu nada... então-”

“Não, obrigado.”

“Mas Tao, você precisa comer-”

“Sem fome.”

Chen encarou a porta. “C-Certo então.. hm, eu volto mais tarde.” Com isso, Chen saiu.

Algumas horas depois, Tao ainda não havia saído do quarto, deixando Yitao e os outros preocupados.

“Por que eu não posso brincar com mamãe?” Yitao perguntou enquanto puxava a manga da blusa de Xiumin.

“Mamãe... não está se sentindo bem, Yitao.”

“Podemos fazer algo para mamãe? Como... como... um bolo?! Mamãe gosta muito de bolo!”

Xiumin pensou por um segundo e sorriu. “Claro Yitao. Quer me ajudar a fazer um bolo?”

“Yay!”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Yitao e Xiumin fizeram um pequeno bolo e Yitao decorou para sua ‘mamãe’.

“Assim?”

Xiumin assentiu. “Desse jeito. Agora, escreva o nome de Tao aqui.”

O pequeno panda concordou e fez o que o chefe de cozinha pediu. “Pronto! Está bonito, tio Xiumin?”

O cozinheiro riu. “Com certeza.” Ele pegou o pequeno prato que tinha o bolo em cima. “Vamos ao quarto de Tao?”

“Sim!” Yitao pulou do banco e correu na frente de Xiumin até o quarto de Tao. Assim que chegou à porta, começou a bater rapidamente. “Mamãe! tio Xiumin e eu fizemos um bolo para você! Mamãe!”, mas a porta não abriu. “M-Mamãe?” o pequeno panda começou a choramingar. “Mamãe abre, por favor...”

Quando Xiumin chegou, Yitao virou-se para ele com olhos triste. “M-Mamãe não está abrindo a porta tio Xiumin.”

O cozinheiro se ajoelhou e acariciou o ombro do pequenino. “Ele está provavelmente tirando um cochilo.” Suspirou “Yitao, você pode pegar o banquinho que tem na cozinha? Por favor?” Yitao limpou os olhos e assentiu. Correndo para a cozinha, logo voltando com o banquinho. O cozinheiro colocou o prato ali, junto com um garfo. “Vamos deixar aqui. Ele vai comer quando estiver com vontade, okay.”

“O-Okay.”

“Agora... vamos deixar ele sozinho pelo resto do dia.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Quando Kris chegou em casa já estava tarde; ele silenciosamente fechou a porta e ajustou o panda de pelúcia que havia em suas mãos. Na volta para casa, ele pensou que deveria dar algo para Tao, como um pedido de desculpas. Lembrou que durante a confissão de Tao, ele disse que pandas eram seus animais preferidos.

Foi então até o quarto de Tao e percebeu que havia um prato vazio em cima de um banquinho.

 _‘Tao não saiu do quarto?’_ Kris suspirou. Colocou a pequena pelúcia no chão; ele encarou a porta e depois colou seu ouvido a ela. _‘Tao?’_ ele escutou um soluço; Apenas poderia imaginar o que estava acontecendo. Kris estava prestes a bater quando se retraiu. Rapidamente chegou à esquina do corredor, escutou um ‘click’ de porta abrindo, e se escondeu. Ele espiou para ver quem era. Seus olhos pararam em Tao, que abrira a porta, limpando as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

_‘Me perdoe, Tao’_

O babá olhou para baixo e viu o panda de pelúcia no chão. Se ajoelhou e pegou, examinando-o e então abraçou o bichinho.

Kris sorriu, mas logo o sorriso se foi ao ver mais lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Viu Tao ir até o quarto de Xiumin e Chen. O moreno bateu na porta e esperou um pouco. Logo a porta se abriu, revelando um sonolento Xiumin.

“T-Tao? É quase meia-noite... algo errado?”

Tao apenas abraçou Xiumin, fazendo o cozinheiro pular levemente, e então acariciar as costas do moreno.

“Está tudo bem, Tao.”

O babá apenas chorava mais.

“Quer dormir comigo e com Chen?”

Tao lentamente concordou e Xiumin riu. “É como uma criança. Venha, já passou da hora de dormir.” Assim, Xiumin deixou Tao entrar e fechou a porta.

Kris olhou para baixo, a tristeza expressada em seu rosto.

_‘Eu o deixei assim... É minha culpa.’_

Ele saiu e seguiu o caminho até seu quarto. Fechou a porta e tirou seu casaco. Lançou um olhar para o café que Tao havia trazido, ainda estava ali.

_‘Está frio agora.’_


	12. Doze.

**Doze.**

Tao lentamente abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes. Espreguiçou-se e coçou os olhos, logo depois olhando ao redor e percebendo que o quarto estava vazio e que não era seu quarto. Levantou-se imediatamente, lembrando-se de que na noite anterior dormira com Xiumin e Chen.

 _‘Hm... dor de cabeça.’_ O babá coçou a cabeça. _‘Lágrimas demais Tao... Lágrimas demais’_ ele olhou para o panda de pelúcia que havia pegado na noite anterior. _‘Quem...? Provavelmente foi Yitao.’_ Ele riu baixinho; estava ignorando o pequeno panda, sabia que era errado e que ele não merecia. Yitao só queria brincar com o babá, mas Tao estava amuado demais depois da discussão com seu chefe.

Tao se levantou da cama, e antes de sair, se olhou no espelho pendurado na porta.

“Nossa...”

Os olhos do moreno estavam vermelhos e inchados por causa do choro.

“Okay Tao... nada de chorar. É hora de ser feliz de novo! Certo?”

Ele assentiu para seu reflexo e então foi para seu quarto.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris caiu na cama; rolou por ela e passou a mão no cabelo. Ele não havia conseguido dormir desde que chegou em casa, devido a imagem de Tao chorando, que havia grudado em sua mente. Em vez disso, ele trabalhou em seu estúdio; durante as horas, fora capaz de desenhar 12 ótimas peças, todas perfeitamente feitas e a altura do seu gosto. Mandou uma foto para Hayi pedindo sua opinião e ainda não havia recebido resposta.

Um bater foi ouvido e Kris preguiçosamente respondeu para entrar. A porta abriu e o babá entrou com um copo de café nas mãos. Kris rapidamente levantou da cama e ajeitou sua roupa, a mesma pelos últimos 2 dias.

“Tao-”

“Só apareci para te dar isto.” Tao disse sem nem ao menos olhar o loiro. “E pegar isso.” Ele pegou o velho café que estava na mesa.

O babá estava para sair, mas Kris o parou. “T-Tao espera.” o loiro se aproximou. “Veja... Tao... Eu-”

“Tudo bem.” Tao sorriu para o maior. “Verdade... tudo bem. É meu erro de qualquer forma.” Ele se afastou lentamente. “Tudo foi minha culpa e eu deveria ter sido mais esperto sobre... mas eu não fui. E aquela confissão... só... hm, esqueça isso. Eu vou fazer o que posso para... me desapaixonar por você. Desculpe.” Com isso, Tao rapidamente saiu do quarto.

“E-Espere!” o loiro gritou, mas já era tarde demais; Kris suspirou. “Certo... ele está disposto a fazer isso... mas...” Kris sentiu seu peito apertar. _‘Eu deveria estar aliviado ou...’_ ele suspirou mais uma vez e pegou o café. _‘Kris... melhor parar de suspirar... não faz bem.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao desceu as escadas suspirando. Ele teria que tentar ao máximo parar com aqueles sentimentos pelo chefe. Doía fazer isso, mas se era o melhor para o chefe, se isso o deixaria feliz e se era o que ele queria, Tao faria. Foi até a cozinha e começou a limpar o copo em que estava o velho café.

_‘Que desperdício de café.’_

“Tao?”

O babá levantou a cabeça e viu Chanyeol se aproximando.

“Chanyeol. Bom dia.”

Chanyeol assentiu para ele, mas sabia que havia algo errado. “Está bem?”

“S-Sim, claro.”

Nada convincente. Ele se aproximou de Tao e colocou uma mão em sua bochecha. Virou a cabeça para que o babá o olhasse diretamente. “Seus olhos... estão inchados.”

Tao estremeceu. “Alergia.” Com isso, se afastou.

 _‘Alergia?’_ Chanyeol suspirou. _‘Você não tem alergias, Tao.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Algumas semanas se passaram desde o incidente e já era a quarta semana de março. Desde o incidente, Tao colocava aquela máscara na frente de todos. Mesmo que eles soubessem, nenhum deles confrontava o babá, sabendo que ele apenas daria uma desculpa.

Yitao estava em frente à porta do quarto do babá; ele olhou para os dois lados, não querendo ser repreendido pelo pai. Vendo que a área estava livre, ele bateu na porta. “Mamãe... está aí? Mamãe?”

Em alguns segundos, a porta abriu, revelando um Tao cansado. “Oh... Yitao.” O moreno se abaixou. “Algo errado?”

“Hm” ele assentiu. “Sinto falta, mamãe. Muita... por que você não está mais brincando comigo como antes? Eu fiz algo errado?”

Tao rapidamente balançou a cabeça e pegou no pequeno panda nos braços. “N-Não! Claro que não. Eu só estou cansado esses dias.”

“Cansado? Mamãe está doente?”

“Hm... não, na verdade não.”

“Mamãe está triste?”

Tao pensou um pouco antes de responder. Lentamente assentiu para o pequenino. “Você pode dizer isso”

Yitao colocou suas mãozinhas nas bochechas de Tao, surpreendendo um pouco o moreno. “Não fique triste mais! Ou então vai ficar assim para sempre! Você não quer isso, né? Eu não quero que mamãe fique triste pra sempre!”

Tao riu um pouco e concordou. “Certo então.. não ficarei triste. Não existe mais o triste Tao.”

Yitao sorriu intensamente. “Yay!” ele passou os bracinhos pelo pescoço de Tao, o abraçando, fazendo o babá rir.

Kris estava passando quando escutou risadas saindo do corredor dos quartos dos empregados. Ele espiou na esquina do corredor e viu Yitao e Tao rindo. Sorriu para si mesmo, sabendo que o sorriso de Tao era genuinamente dele. Era perfeito e o loiro secretamente desejava que aquele sorriso fosse direcionado a si. Ele quebrou seu pensamento ao lembrar-se do papel que segurava em suas mãos naquele momento. Eram as indicações para a escola que estava pensando em matricular Yitao. Ele mesmo iria à escola sozinho, mas resolveu convidar mais duas pessoas.

“Yitao... Tao.”

Os dois pandas olharam para o dragão.

“Oh... senhor, há algo que precise?” O babá colocou o garotinho no chão.

“Na verdade, sim.” Ele mostrou o papel. “Você e Yitao podem vir comigo? É a escola que eu quero matricular Yitao.”

“Mesmo?” Tao se aproximou e olhou as indicações. “SM International Academy? Isso parece... intenso.”

“Hm” ele olhou o papel. “É realmente uma boa escola. Vai da pré-escola até a faculdade então não teria algum problema para ele... você sabe, pular de escola para escola. Depois do ensino fundamental, você vai para uma escola diferente... depois uma universidade diferente. Bom, lá ele estará com tudo pronto.”

“Ele... não precisa morar no dormitório, não é?” Tao perguntou preocupado.

“Dormitório? Como assim?”

“Bom, eu só pensei... academy... e dormitórios... ele não estaria muito tempo em casa e-”

Kris o interrompeu com um riso. “Não... ele não vai sair de casa. Eles não têm esse serviço de qualquer forma. Ainda mais, mesmo que tivesse, eu não permitiria. É apenas há meia hora daqui e o transito não é ruim.” Ele olhou para baixo vendo o filho, que estava escondido atrás das pernas de Tao. “Então... podem vir comigo?”

“Eu... hm, claro.” O babá olhou para Yitao. “Vamos, okay?”

Yitao olhou para o moreno e concordou. “Okay”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Estava silencioso entre eles enquanto Kris dirigia Yitao para sua possível escola. O pequeno panda estava tirando um cochilo e Tao estava olhando pela janela. Ele mexia no celular, tentando se manter ocupado até eles chegarem na escola.

“Você pode escutar música, se quiser.” Kris sugeriu, não querendo que a atmosfera se tornasse mais estranha do que já estava. Tao olhou da janela para o chefe.

“Tudo bem, não quero acordar Yitao.” Com isso, voltou a mirar o lado de fora pela janela.

“O-Okay então” Kris mordeu sua bochecha por dentro e continuou a dirigir.

Assim que chegaram, Tao tirou o cinto do pequeno panda. “Está animado Yitao? Essa vai ser a sua escola.”

Yitao olhou admirado. “Essa vai ser minha escola?”

Tao sorriu. “É” os três então começaram a andar e observar o ambiente da escola. Tao olhava os prédios, eram bem prestigiosos. Havia 4 prédios servindo como escritório, pré-escola e ensino fundamental junto, ensino médio, e faculdade. Eles passaram por muitos estudantes vestindo uniformes, um grupo de jovens se curvou e acenou para eles. Tao sorriu e acenou para as crianças. Yitao testemunhou aquilo e fez bico. Tao olhou e percebeu que o garotinho estava infeliz.

“O que aconteceu, Yitao?”

Kris parou de andar e olhou para trás, vendo o filho fazendo bico, de braços cruzados.

“O que há de errado com Yitao?” ele perguntou para o babá.

“E-Eu não sei.” Tao se ajoelhou e segurou o rosto do pequenino. “O que há de errado Yitao? Porque está com raiva?”

“Hmpt”

“Ahn...” dessa vez, o babá não tinha certeza do que fazer, aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes. Tao estava prestes a colocar a mão na cabeça do garotinho, quando o pequeno panda apenas se aproximou e passou os braços pelo pescoço do babá, o abraçando.

“Minha mamãe.”

“Hm?” Tao tentou inclinar a cabeça, mas não conseguiu, já que Yitao o impedia de fazer isso. “O que foi isso?”

“Eu não quero dividir...”

“Dividir?”

Yitao se afastou um pouco. “Mamãe só gosta de mim, né?” ele perguntou, não se importando se o pai estava ali e ouviria ele chamar Tao de ‘mamãe’, mesmo que ele tivesse dito para não fazer isso. “Né?”

“É claro que só gosto de você. Por que... ah... entendo.” Tao percebeu que o pequeno panda estava com ciúmes porque havia acenado para as outras crianças. “Você estava com raiva porque eu acenei para as crianças que passaram por nós?”

“N-Não!” Yitao balançou a cabeça. “Não estava”

“Não minta... ou então seu rosto vai cair.”

“O q-que?” Yitao pegou no próprio rosto, fazendo Kris rir. “Eu não quero isso!”

“Então, você estava mentindo?”

Yitao crispou o lábio inferior e assentiu. “Mamãe só gosta de mim né? Não deles... né?”

Tao riu e afagou a cabeça do garotinho. “Eu só gosto de você, só do meu bebezinho.”

Um sorriso se formou no rosto do pequeno panda. “Yay! Mamãe só gosta de mim! Oh!” ele rapidamente cobriu a boca. Ele percebeu que havia chamado Tao de ‘mamãe’ na frente do pai e estava com medo de ser repreendido.

Kris percebeu, então se ajoelhou ao lado de Tao e acariciou a cabeça do filho. “Você pode chamar ele assim, Yitao. Tudo bem.”

Os olhos do pequeno panda arregalaram. “Mesmo?”

Kris assentiu. “Sim. Foi errado da minha parte.” Tao franziu a sobrancelha, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Com isso, Kris levantou e deu sua mão para Tao. “Devemos ir.”

“C-Certo” Tao pegou a mão de Kris e levantou, logo seguindo caminho.

 _‘Você está fazendo isso ser difícil para mim chefe.’_ Tao pensou.

 _‘Irei te recompensar Tao, só espere.’_ Kris suspirou.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“E aqui está o jardim, para os estudantes do primário.” A moça gesticulou para sua direita. “Os estudantes agora estão aprendendo a evolução das plantas e cada uma está sob os cuidados de um estudante.”

“Que fofo.” Tao disse ao se ajoelhar para ver de perto. “Veja Yitao... você poderá fazer isso também.”

A moça riu e continuou o tour pelo edifício da escola primária e ensino fundamental. “Eles, assim como os estudantes do ensino fundamental e ensino médio, tem seus próprios pátios. Nos dias bons, nós deixamos os estudantes comerem do lado de fora, nos dias chuvosos, eles comem no refeitório.”

“Entendo.” Kris concordou.

“E.. sim.” A moça assentiu e se virou para Kris e Tao. “Há alguma pergunta para mim?”

Kris olhou ao redor e balançou a cabeça. “Não. Eu não tenho. Estou convencido de que esta escola é perfeita.”

“Ótimo. Estou feliz em ouvir isso. Se quiserem, nós podemos registrar Yitao para o próximo ano letivo.”

“Claro. Obrigado.”

“Certo” a moça os levou de volta para o escritório e começou a organizar os papeis. Depois de explicar cada um dos documentos, ela entregou aos dois uma caneta.

“Agora, eu preciso das duas assinaturas.”

Tao olhou para a caneta e de volta para o chefe, apenas para vê-lo assinando. “Hm” o babá se remexeu desconfortável. “O que eu faço com isso?”

A moça inclinou a cabeça. “Você não é o companheiro dele?”

Kris acidentalmente assinou no local errado quando escutou ‘companheiro’.

“O q-que... E-Eu... E-Eu não sou seu companheiro! Sou só o babá do filho dele!” Tao corou violentamente. “E-Eu, hm... E-Eu-”

“Desculpe-me! Eu não sabia... deveria ter perguntado.” A moça se deixou corar envergonhada. “Me desculpe-”

“Está...” Kris pigarreou. “Está tudo bem.”

A moça assentiu desculpando-se. “Eu sou muito... Quero dizer, eu deveria saber. Você era casado com Tai afinal... todos sabem-”

“Sim, eu sei.” Kris devolveu os papeis que havia assinado. “Hm, é requerido que sejam duas assinaturas?”

“N-Não. Eu só pensei que como ele estava com você... Eu presumi que ele fosse seu companheiro.” Ela se virou para Tao. “De novo, me desculpe.”

Tao assentiu de volta. “Tudo bem.” Ele colocou a caneta na mesa.

“Há algo mais?”

A moça balançou a cabeça e pegou os papeis. “Não, tudo pronto.” Ela colocou os papeis em uma pasta. “Ele está matriculado pro próximo ano letivo.” Ela sorriu para o pequeno panda, que estava sentado ao lado de Tao, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do moreno. Yitao timidamente sorriu de volta e passou seus bracinhos pelo pescoço do babá. “Vejo vocês em setembro.”

“Bom” Kris levantou-se, junto da mulher; apertaram as mãos. “Nós iremos embora agora.”

A moça assentiu. “Obrigado por escolher a SM International Academy.”

Com isso, os três saíram do escritório e foram para o carro. Kris colocou o cinto e sorriu. “Tudo já está pronto.”

Tao concordou. “Hm”

“Vocês querem algo antes de ir para casa? Yitao, quer alguma coisa?”

“Hm” o garotinho pensou. “Eu quero ir para o restaurante pink.”

“Pink?” Tao ergueu uma sobrancelha ao olhar para o chefe. “Que Pink?”

“Você quer ir para o restaurante APink?”

“Sim!” Yitao pulou no assento. “Podemos ir?”

Kris riu. “Claro”

“O que é isso?” Tao perguntou colocando o cinto.

“É um pequeno e fofo restaurante no Kang. Eles são famosos pelas sobremesas e também pela comida quente, como hambúrgueres e sopas.” Ele deu partida no carro. “Vamos, você vai gostar.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Ai... meu... Deus!” Tao sorriu em frente ao restaurante. “Isso é um panda rosa! É tão fofo!”

Em frente, o restaurante era colorido com um rosa claro com um símbolo de panda rosa. Ao lado da porta principal havia uma cartolina com um pequeno panda rosa, escrito ‘aberto’. Kris estava certo, era fofo.

“Mamãe! Veja!” Yitao puxou a mão do babá. “Panda!” Yitao ficou em frente ao recorte do panda, com um sorriso no rosto.

“Espere! Fique ai parado!” Tao pegou o celular. “Pode sorrir para mim, Yitao?” o pequeno panda assentiu e deu um grande sorriso para o babá. “Pronto!” Tao checou o celular e sorriu.

“Quer que eu tire uma de você e Yitao juntos?” Kris perguntou.

“Hm... C-Claro” Tao entregou o celular para o loiro. O babá então foi até Yitao e se ajoelhou para ficar da altura do pequenino. Eles dois sorriram um para o outro enquanto Tao ajeitava o cabelo do menino.

“Pronto?”

Tao assentiu e disse para Yitao sorrir para a câmera. Kris tirou a foto e olhou na tela para ver se estava boa. Lentamente um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

“Está boa?” Tao perguntou.

“S-Sim, está.” Kris rapidamente mandou a foto para seu celular. “Está fofa.”

“Quero ver.” Tao e Yitao foram até Kris, que entregou o celular de Tao para o dono, mostrando a foto. Ele sorriu e mostrou a foto para Yitao, que só concordou. “Obrigado.”

“Claro. Agora, vamos comer.” Kris pegou Yitao e foi para a entrada.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Depois da refeição no APink, eles estavam voltando para casa. Yitao estava cochilando no banco de trás, enquanto Tao fazia o mesmo. Sua cabeça estava pendurada para o lado, fazendo Kris observá-lo de vez em quando.

_‘Ele vai ficar com torcicolo...’_

Kris inclinou um pouco a cabeça de Tao, gentilmente para o outro lado, a apoiando na janela. O loiro piscou algumas vezes e logo percebeu que seu telefone estava vibrando. Pegou o celular do seu bolso e viu que Hayi estava ligando.

“Alô?”

“Chefe Kris?”

“Hm. O que houve Hayi?”

“Eu tenho... espere um momento.” Kris escutou o barulho de papeis na outra linha. “Eu recebi uma ligação da casa de Margaux. Ela estará fazendo um desfile de moda em Paris e te mandou um convite.”

“Quando?”

“No dia... 23 de março.”

“Esse sábado? Porque não me disse antes Hayi?”

“Desculpe chefe! Eu esqueci!”

Kris suspirou. “Bom... tudo bem. Ah espere... Hayi, ela permite acompanhantes?”

“Sim, permite. Apenas alguns para as pessoas certas. Você sabe o quão meticulosa ela é.”

Kris riu. “Eu sei”

“Mas você é uma dessas pessoas que conseguiram, mas apenas um. Eu não entendo essa Margaux, ela tem que começar a dar passes de acompanhante para todos os convidados.”

“Entendo o que você quer dizer... Hm, bom, tudo certo, obrigado por me dizer Hayi.”

“Sem problemas, chefe. Tchau!”

Kris desligou a ligação. Olhou para Tao, que havia voltado para a posição que estava antes, com a cabeça pendurada para o lado. Kris tentou ao máximo se controlar para não rir ao ver que Tao estava babando um pouco. Pegou o lenço que havia em seu bolso; assim que parou no sinal vermelho novamente, virou-se e limpou o pouco de saliva que havia. _‘Pronto, tudo limpo.’_ Ele sorriu e tirou os fios de cabelo dos olhos de Tao. O babá se mexeu incomodado ainda dormindo e colocou a cabeça de volta apoiada na janela. O dragão observou enquanto o panda se mexia no assento.

_‘Fofo’_

Uma buzina se fez ouvida e Kris se virou, vendo que o sinal agora estava verde. Olhou para trás vendo o filho e depois para o babá, vendo que nenhum dos dois havia acordado, satisfeito, dirigiu de volta para casa.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Espera... repete isso.” Chen pediu.

“Eu disse para arrumar as malas.”

“Puta merd-” Xiumin cutucou o namorado com o cotovelo, fazendo-o gemer de dor. “M-Mas chefe” Chen disse enquanto massageava a barriga. “O que nós fizemos? Por que está nos demitindo?”

Kris revirou os olhos. “Eu não disse isso. Você que fez conclusões precipitadas antes de eu poder terminar a frase.”

Quando Kris, Tao e Yitao chegaram em casa, Kris reuniu todos os empregados e os fez sentar na sala de estar. Estava pensando em levar seus empregados para Paris com ele, mas já que só tinha um passe para o desfile, ele iria levar Tao.

“Estou convidando todos vocês a irem comigo para Paris.”

“O q-que?” Todos disseram em uníssono.

“P-Paris? Paris, na França?” Xiumin pulou do sofá.

Kris assentiu para o cozinheiro. “Sim, todos vão comigo. Chanyeol, diga a Baekhyun que ele vai também.”

“Mesmo? Obrigado chefe! Isso é muito generoso da sua parte.”

Kris sorriu. “Eu tenho um desfile de moda para comparecer, então nós iremos para lá no sábado. Enquanto estou trabalhando, vocês podem passear... e eu vou aumentar nossa estadia no hotel por 5 dias.”

Sehun e Chen deram um ‘high 5’ e Chanyeol pegou o celular para ligar para Baekhyun. Tao sorriu com o gesto do chefe para eles. _‘Isso é tão generoso.’_ Ele suspirou. _‘Sério chefe... você está fazendo ser mais difícil me desapaixonar por você.’_

“Então, todos... arrumem as malas.” Assim, os empregados correram para seus quartos enquanto Chanyeol corria para o carro para voltar ao seu apartamento. Tao decidiu ir arrumar sua mala também; ele disse ao pequeno panda que voltaria logo e que iria arrumar suas coisas. Yitao assentiu e foi para o próprio quarto arrumar tudo também. Quando o babá começou a andar, Kris o puxou pelo punho. O moreno pulou um pouco assustado e encarou a mão que o segurava.

“Espera.”

“Ahn?” Tao piscou. “O que houve?”

“Eu... eu tenho um passe para o desfile.”

“Um passe? Um passe para que?”

Kris pigarreou. “É mais como acompanhante.”

Tao ergueu a sobrancelha; ele estava confuso. “Acompanhante?”

“H-Hm, é como acompanhante... você sabe. Significa que eu gostaria que você fosse comigo ao desfile.”

Os olhos do moreno arregalaram. “Ao d-desfile? Quer que eu vá?”

“Sim.. digo... eu gostaria que você fosse meu acompanhante.”

“Por quê? Eu acho que Sehun combina mais para isso... ele tira muitas fotos.”

Kris balançou a cabeça. “Não mesmo. Ele iria distrair os outros fotógrafos com o ‘pose assim’ e ‘espere! Volte aqui e pose assim’.”

O babá pensou; ele estava tentando ao máximo se distanciar o possível do chefe. Pensou que o ambiente de Paris pudesse clarear sua mente, mas agora achava que isso não aconteceria. Em vez de recusar, ele aceitou fazer companhia ao loiro.

“Ótimo” ele soltou o pulso de Tao. “Vou te deixar arrumar suas coisas agora.” Então o loiro saiu, subindo as escadas para ele mesmo então arrumar a mala. O babá suspirou e foi para seu quarto.

 _‘Okay, então o que eu deveria levar? Vai estar quente? Aposto que vai estar... mas poderia estar frio. Hm, não sei.’_ Tao pensou consigo mesmo enquanto olhava suas roupas. _‘Vou levar isso... e isso... nossa, eu não usei isso ainda.’_ Ele jogou as roupas na cama quando escutou uma batida na porta. Ele abriu e olhou para baixo, vendo o pequeno panda segurando seus bichinhos de pelúcia.

“Mamãe, posso levar meus pandas?”

“Você pode, se quiser.” Ele sorriu para o pequenino. “Mas isso significa que vai ter que carregar.”

“Eu vou! Eu prometo!”

“Então tudo bem, pode levar.” Ele gentilmente afagou a cabeça de Yitao.

“Tao” o babá olhou para cima e viu Xiumin segurando o telefone. “Sra. Lin no telefone.”

“Oh. Obrigado.” O cozinheiro entregou o telefone para Tao e saiu; ele disse para Yitao que falaria com ele mais tarde e o pequeno panda assentiu e saiu, voltando para seu quarto. “Alô?”

“Tao! Tenho ótimas notícias!”

Tao riu. “E o que seria?”

“Espere, vou te deixar ouvir por si mesmo.”

_‘Ouvir por mim mesmo?’_

“Tao!!”

Os olhos do babá arregalaram com a voz. “Lu-Luhan?”

Mesmo que não pudesse ver, ele sabia que o irmão estaria concordando com a cabeça. “Yep.”

“C-Como você está? Está se sentindo melhor? E Yixing? E o papai?”

“Calma Tao... estou bem, mas minha perna ainda precisa de um pouco de tratamento, e meu quadril. Aquela batida me acertou em cheio. Yixing, até onde sei, está bem. E não sei muito sobre papai. Sra. Lin disse que ele está bem.” Tao suspirou aliviado. “E como meu irmãozinho está?”

“Estou... estou bem. Sinto saudades de você... de Yixing... do papai.” O moreno fungou um pouco.

“Não chore Tao... você sabe o que acontece quando você chora... eu choro também.”

“Eu sei... mas eu sinto tanto a falta de vocês.”

“E nós também. Yixing e eu estamos muito agradecidos por termos um irmão como você, e papai com certeza está orgulhoso de ter você como filho. Obrigado Tao, por mandar o dinheiro para pagar as contas.” Luhan suspirou. “Eu me sinto como um irmão inútil... deveria ser o mais velho a cuidar da família... não o mais novo.”

Tao balançou a cabeça. “V-Você está errado Luhan! Nós somos uma família, não importa o que, mesmo sendo o mais novo, eu vou ajudar.”

“Hm” ele ouviu Luhan suspirar. “Obrigado Tao.”

“Não é um problema. Mesmo.” Ele sorriu; era bom escutar a voz do irmão novamente.

“Então o que está fazendo? Só passeando? Sem trabalhar? Sra. Lin me disse que você agora está trabalhando para um famoso estilista.”

“S-Sim... o nome do meu chefe é Kris-”

“Wow, wow! Kris? Ele é muito famoso!”

“S-Sim ele é.”

“Que legal! Você conheceu alguém famoso. Como ele é?”

“Hm” Tao queria dizer ao irmão que ele era a pessoa de seus sonhos, mas foi rejeitado por ele. Luhan iria perguntar por que e Tao teria que contar tudo do começo. E ele não estava querendo contar isso. “Hm... ele é... legal. Um bom chefe.”

“Mesmo? Ele parece ser um pouco rigoroso por causa de seu rosto. Eu não sei, mas enquanto ele te tratar bem, não tem problema.”

“É...”

“Então o que está fazendo?”

“Arrumando uma mala.”

“Mala? Para que?”

“O chefe está levando eu e os outros empregados para Paris, na França, com ele. Ele tem que ir a um desfile de moda e eu acho que ele não queria ir sozinho dessa vez, e então nos convidou.”

“Nossa, que bom! Como você tem tanta sorte?! Aproveite muito então!”

“Vou aproveitar.”

“Então é bom terminar de arrumar a mala. Eu falo contigo depois, okay.”

“Okay. Eu te amo Luhan.”

Luhan riu. “Eu também te amo Tao. Cuidado.” Então encerraram a ligação. Tao colocou o telefone sem fio na cama e sorriu. Ele estava feliz por saber que seus irmãos e seu pai estavam bem.

 _‘Tudo certo.’_ Olhou ao redor do quarto. _‘Roupas... roupas... roupas...’_ ele pegou algumas camisetas e colocou na cama.

“Paris, França.” Tao cutucou a bochecha com o indicador. “Não é às vezes chamado de país do amor?”

Tao ouviu uma batida na porta e permitiu a entrada da pessoa.

“Tao, não se esqueça de levar um casaco, certo?” Kris disse ao abrir a porta. “Eu sei que estará quente, mas durante a noite... às vezes fica frio. Okay?”

“O-Okay!” Tao corou levemente.

Que coincidência engraçada ele estar pensando em Paris, e no significado do país, e então o chefe aparecer.

“Bom. Isso é tudo... basicamente... não esqueça.” Tao assentiu para o loiro e Kris fechou a porta. O babá suspirou e caiu de barriga para baixo na cama.

_‘País do amor, huh?’_

 


	13. Treze.

**Treze.**

“Anda logo, Chen! Nossa...” Xiumin bateu o pé no piso de concreto, esperando o namorado chegar com suas bagagens. Chen saiu da mansão carregando muitas malas em suas mãos, com um olhar suplicante para o cozinheiro.

“Você pode me ajudar? Por favor?”

Xiumin o olhou pensativo. “Hm... não.”

“Ah, qual é! Sehun! Me ajude!”

“Quê?” Sehun chegou com sua bagagem. Ele tirou um fone do ouvido esquerdo e inclinou a cabeça para o mais velho. “O que disse?”

“Eu disse me ajude! Meu querido namorado” enfatizou a palavra ‘namorado’, esperando que Xiumin se sentisse culpado por não ajudar. “Não me ajuda com isso!”

Sehun encarou o outro, o fazendo se sentir desconfortável. Em segundos, Sehun infantilmente deu um soco no ombro do motorista.

“Wow! Pra que isso?! Pare Sehun! Sehun! Eu disse para parar!” Chen tentava se defender enquanto ainda segurava a bagagem.

“Pessoal, vocês têm... tudo... ah, por favor...” Chanyeol balançou a cabeça ao presenciar a cena do mais novo socando Chen no ombro, enquanto Xiumin ria. “Sehun pare. Xiumin, você é o mais velho, ajude Chen. Chen pare de chorar feito um bebê.”

“Eu n-não estou chorando.” Chen disse fungando. Chanyeol revirou os olhos e voltou para a mansão.

“Awn, meu coitadinho” Xiumin disse e se aproximou de Chen, ajudando com a bagagem. “Eu te ajudo agora.”

“Obrigado.” O motorista disse sarcasticamente, dando algumas malas para Xiumin. “Tão... tão gentil.”

Xiumin riu e deu um selinho nos lábios do namorado. “Se sente melhor agora?”

“Um pouco.” Chen fez bico.

Os três colocaram as bagagens no carro e esperaram os outros saírem da mansão. Eles estavam muito animados desde o dia em que o chefe disse que iriam para Paris. Nenhum deles havia saído do país antes, então seria uma ótima experiência para todos. Yitao correu de dentro da mansão com sua pequena mochila numa mão e seu panda de pelúcia na outra; como sempre, bem vestido.

“Yitao, onde estão os outros?” Sehun perguntou ao afagar a cabeça do pequenino.

“Tio Chanyeol e tio Baekhyun tão checando de novo as coisas... mamãe tá vendo se a casa tá segura e papai tá só esperando. Ele me disse pra sair agora.”

“Ah, okay. Não está cansado Yitao? Está muito cedo.” Sehun coçou os olhos. Eram 1:15 do domingo. Eles sairiam 2:25, já que Paris está 8 horas atrás de Seul, eles chegariam lá no sábado às 18:25. Sehun estava muito animado para dormir, então ele ficou acordado a noite toda em seus sites e blogs, dizendo aos amigos que iria viajar.

Yitao balançou a cabeça. “Não tô cansado!” disse orgulhoso para o mais velho. Sehun riu e pegou sua câmera. “Vou tirar uma foto de você.” Ele se afastou um pouco e tirou uma foto do garotinho.

“Quero ver!” Yitao correu e pulou para pegar a câmera de Sehun.

“Wow! Calma. Aqui, veja.” O maior se abaixou e mostrou ao pequeno panda a foto.

“Okay pessoal... estamos prontos.” Kris gritou ao sair com Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Tao da mansão, indo até os outros. Kris trancou a porta e foi direto para o carro.

“Paris! Lá vamos nós!” Chanyeol gritou animado.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Yitao, você precisa ir ao banheiro? Estaremos embarcando logo.” Tao deu ao pequeno panda alguns morangos que havia comprado numa loja de conveniência.

“Hm... sim” ele pulou do assento e deu a mão para Tao segurar. O babá assentiu e colocou suas coisas no assento.

“Voltamos logo, vou ao banheiro com Yitao” ele disse a Xiumin.

“Okay, não demorem.”

Tao e Yitao foram ao banheiro; Kris observou os dois entrarem pela porta seguros. Chen viu que o chefe observava os outros dois e o cutucou.

“O que você olha tanto?”

“Huh? O que?”

Chen gesticulou para a porta do banheiro que Tao e Yitao foram. “Você estava olhando eles? Tao e Yitao?”

“E-Eu... não... não estava.”

Chen sorriu de canto. “Oh, acredito em você.”

“Não estava ok?”

“Certo, certo.” Chen levantou as mãos num gesto de proteção. “Acredito em você. Não precisa entrar no ‘modo dragão’ chefe.”

“Dragão? Sou um dragão assustador para você?”

“Na verdade, eu consigo imaginar fogo saindo de seu nariz e boca... então... isso seria um sim.”

Kris estreitou os olhos para o motorista. “Você é estranho.”

“Eu não sou estranho!”

“Eu não sei o que Xiumin vê em você.”

“É porque sou incrivelmente adorável, é isso! Certo, Xiumin?” ele se virou para o cozinheiro que apenas concordou sem pensar.

“É, claro... o que você disser.” Xiumin passou uma página do livro que lia.

“Viu?” Chen disse orgulhoso, fazendo Kris rir.

“Papai! Papai!” Yitao correu para Kris e pulou em seu colo. “Você precisa ir ao banheiro?”

“Hm” Kris pensou um pouco. “Não. Não agora. Vou ficar bem.”

“Oh... okay.” Ele saiu do colo do pai. “Se precisar, tenha um amigo!”

“Um amigo?”

“Sim, mamãe disse que se você tá em um lugar público e... precisar usar o banheiro... tem que ter um amigo! Então tenha um, okay!” o pequenino deu um grande sorriso para o pai.

“Certo, terei.” Kris afagou a cabeça do filho. Olhou ao redor e viu Tao se curvando para alguém de acenando um ‘tchau’, logo voltando enquanto ajustava o boné na cabeça.

“Quem era aquele?” Kris perguntou.

“Quem?”

“O cara que você se curvou.”

“Oh, bom, quando Yitao e eu saímos do banheiro, ele correu muito rápido e eu corri atrás dele, mas o cara me parou porque meu boné tinha caído.” Ele riu um pouco. “Só estava agradecendo.”

“Ah... certo.”

“Oh! Alguém estava preoc- wow!” Sehun esfregou a cabeça e fez um bico para Chanyeol, que balançou a cabeça levou o dedo indicador para seus lábios. Sehun revirou os olhos e mordeu sua língua.

“D-De qualquer forma” Tao clareou a garganta depois de ver o que Chanyeol fez com Sehun. “Bom, é isso.” Ele sentou ao lado de Yitao; o pequeno panda continuou comendo seus morangos e deu um para ‘mamãe’. “Obrigado, Yitao.”

O garotinho sorriu e virou para o mais alto. “Pra você papai” entregou um morango para o loiro. “Morangos são bons pra você!”

“Oh?” Kris sorriu. “Por quê?” ele pegou o morango.

“Mamãe disse que são saudáveis para você!” Tao corou um pouco. Yitao nunca falha em dizer para o pai que Tao tem ensinado ele. O menino olhou de volta para Tao com um sorriso. “Certo, mamãe? Você disse que eles são bons para você!”

“S-Sim. São bons para você.” Tao disse enquanto tirava alguns fios de cabelo dos olhos de Yitao. “Agora termine de comer para jogar o plástico fora.” Sorriu para o menino.

“Okay!” ele pegou o último morango e deu uma mordida.

Sehun sorriu para os três. _‘Eles parecem mesmo uma família’._ Ele pegou sua câmera e desligou o flash; tirou uma foto deles e sorriu. Ele realmente queria que ficassem juntos. Ele sabia que o chefe gostava de Tao, tinha certeza; ou o chefe tinha muito orgulho para dizer a Tao que gosta dele, ou ainda estava confuso sobre seus sentimentos. Sehun olhou para a foto para saber se estava boa.

“Perfeita.”

“O que é?” Kris perguntou ao olhar para Sehun.

“Ah... hm, nada.” Sehun colocou a câmera de volta na sua mala de mão.

_“Voo A44, de Seul para Paris, embarque autorizado.”_

“Yay! Vamos!” Baekhyun levantou e começou a puxar o braço de Chanyeol. “Rápido! Chanyeol! Rápido! Tao! Vamos!”

“C-Calma, Baekhyun. Espera!” Chanyeol pegou suas coisas antes que Baekhyun o arrastasse para mais longe.

Todos começaram a ir para o portão de embarque, rindo dos dois.

“Paris baby!” Chen e Sehun gritaram juntos.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Meu Deus, estou morto.” Sehun gemeu quando entrou, junto com os outros, no hotel em Paris. Eles estavam exaustos e era apenas 18:50. Kris fez o check-in no hotel e agradeceu aos recepcionistas.

“Aqui rapazes” ele suspirou cansado; entregou para Baekhyun, Xiumin e Sehun um cartão-chave. “Eu presumo que Baekhyun ficará com Chanyeol... Xiumin com Chen... e Sehun com Tao.”

“Mamãe não vai dormir com a gente?” Yitao puxou a mão do pai e esfregou os olhos com sua mão livre.

“Não, ele não vai Yitao.”

“Mas... por quê?” o pequeno panda choramingou.

“Mas ai Sehun estaria sozinho no quarto? Você quer que o tio Sehun fique sozinho?”

“Não...” ele segurou mais forte o panda de pelúcia. “Não quero o tio Sehun triste.”

“Por isso que.. hm, mamãe vai ficar com tio Sehun.” Kris afagou a cabeça do pequenino. “Ele estará perto, só que em um quarto diferente.”

“Okay”

Kris assentiu. “Então pessoal, eu tenho que ir para lá logo.”

“Já?” Tao perguntou esfregando os olhos. “Nós acabamos de chegar.”

“Eu sei, é um desfile de moda à noite.” Kris bocejou. “Ainda quer ir?”

“Aonde vocês vão?” Chanyeol perguntou olhando para os dois.

“Eu vou acompanhar o chefe ao desfile. Ele não disse a vocês?” Tao inclinou a cabeça um pouco.

“Ele não nos disse.” Sehun passou um braço pelos ombros de Kris. “Na verdade, ele nem ao menos se incomodou de dizer que tinha passes.” Sehun colocou uma mão no coração. “Que chefe cruel é você.” Ele disse dramaticamente.

“Pare” Kris se afastou. “Sua atuação é terrível.”

Sehun revirou os olhos e deu a língua para ele. “Tanto faz. Mas, se divirtam então.” Sehun acenou para eles ao entrar no elevador. “Vou tirar um cochilo!”

“Nós vamos subir também, relaxar um pouco.” Chen disse e pegou suas malas. “Vemos vocês depois então.”

“Certo... oh! Espere!” Kris olhou em sua mala de mão e entregou dicionários coreano-francês. “Dê um para Sehun também. Isso pode ajudar quando vocês estiverem sozinhos.”

“Obrigado” Xiumin olhou pelo livro. “Quer dizer... me... mer-see... bow... bow-coop.”

“Merci beaucoup?” Kris disse.

“Ahn, isso.” Xiumin fechou o livro e pegou sua mala. “Obrigado chefe!”

Os empregados foram para o elevador, enquanto Tao ficava para trás. “Então, ainda quer ir?” Kris perguntou.

“Hm, sim... quero. Estou bem.”

“Certo. Eu tenho que ir logo para lá... então se arrume. Mude para algo diferente também.”

“Para o que? Eu não trouxe nenhuma roupa muito elegante... só tenho roupas casuais.”

“Ah, bom, eu tenho algo para você então. Não se preocupe.” Kris pegou sua mala. “Vamos”

O babá assentiu. “Vamos Yitao.” Ele deu a mão do menino que alegremente segurou.

“Com quem Yitao vai ficar durante esse tempo?” Tao perguntou ao entrar no elevador.

“Hm” Kris pressionou o número seis. “Sehun talvez... já que queria cochilar. Yitao está muito cansado também... eles vão dormir a noite toda.”

“Oh, certo.” Tao olhou para baixo, vendo pequeno panda se apoiando nele. “Meu bebê está cansado?”

Yitao concordou lentamente. “Tô com sono” O babá se ajoelhou e pegou o garotinho nos braços.

“Você vai ficar com tio Sehun okay, enquanto eu e seu pai vamos ao desfile.”

“Eu quero ir” Yitao deitou a cabeça no ombro de Tao. “Eu... não tô com sono... mais.” Tao riu.

“Você está cansado. Só fique com tio Sehun okay?” Kris acariciou as bochechas do filho. “Yitao?... Yitao?”

O pequeno panda havia caído no sono nos braços de Tao. “Bom, acho que isso significa que ele vai ficar com Sehun.”

Kris assentiu; saíram do elevador e foram primeiro deixar Yitao no quarto de Sehun. Kris disse que Yitao iria ficar com ele pelo resto da noite até a hora deles chegarem.

“Okay, sem problema” Sehun pegou Yitao dos braços de Tao. O babá então pegou sua mala e colocou ao lado da cama.

“Volto já.” Kris disse. “Vou ao meu quarto, e Tao, eu trago as roupas.”

“Okay”

Com isso, Kris saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele. “O que o chefe quis dizer... sobre as roupas?”

“Hm? Ah, eu disse que não tenho roupas elegantes aqui.” Tao disse, colocando algumas roupas nas gavetas. “Então ele vai me emprestar.”

“Oh.” Sehun assentiu e colocou Yitao na cama do moreno. “Essa é... a terceira vez.”

“De que?”

“Do chefe te dando roupas da coleção dele. Sortudo.”

Tao corou um pouco. “Ele está sendo gentil.”

“É.. é.” O jardineiro caiu em sua cama e bocejou. “O que disser.”

Uma batida na porta foi ouvida e Tao foi abrir. Ele estava surpreso em como o chefe estava bonito, estonteante na verdade. “Aqui” o loiro entregou as roupas. “São da minha coleção.”

“O-Obrigado”

“Estarei no lobby te esperando, okay?”

O babá assentiu. “Okay”

“Ótimo. Tchau Sehun.” Kris disse, espiando dentro do quarto.

“Até logo chefe.” Sehun acenou para Kris que correspondeu e então fez o mesmo com Tao. O moreno fechou a porta e encarou as roupas que Kris havia lhe entregado.

“Que tipo de roupa ele... wow, essa é boa.” Sehun olhou por cima dos ombros de Tao. Nas mãos do moreno estava uma jaqueta de couro sintético revestido de lã, uma camisa social cinza assimétrica, um par de luvas de couro, e um jeans skinny cor de carvão. “Eu lembro quando o chefe estava trabalhando nisso. Ele finalmente terminou.” Sehun pegou a jaqueta e deu uma olhada. “Está ótimo.”

“Hm... Eu pensei que o chefe... você sabe, fizesse roupas mais... deslumbrantes.”

“Ele faz.” Sehun disse entregando de volta a jaqueta. “Mas também faz roupas assim. Agora olhando para elas... parece que vão ficar boas em você. Combinam com seu corpo.” Sehun riu.

Tao corou um pouco e foi para o banheiro. Sehun riu mais, caindo novamente na cama. Bocejou, coçando os olhos e rapidamente dormiu. O babá saiu, ajeitando a calça; ia dizer a Sehun que já estava saindo, mas percebeu que o jardineiro já havia dormido. Riu baixinho e foi até Sehun.

“Boa noite, Sehun” ele sussurrou. Tao se virou para ver o pequeno panda. Pegou dois travesseiros e colocou cada um dos lados de Yitao, sem querer ter o risco do pequenino cair da cama. Aconteceu com ele quando era mais novo e para prevenir isso seu irmão mais velho, Yixing, colocava travesseiros ao seu lado. “Boa noite, Yitao” ele deu um beijo na testa do garotinho. “E ahn... m-mamãe ama você.” Ele rapidamente se ajeitou e saiu do quarto.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Chefe!”

Kris se virou e acenou para o babá que corria até ele.

“Ficaram boas em você.”

“O que?”

“As roupas?” ele gesticulou para o que o babá estava vestindo e começou a rir. “As roupas que dei para você.”

“Oh! C-Certo, desculpe. Sim, ficaram boas.”

“Muito bom. Oh! Aqui.” Kris mexeu no bolso da sua jaqueta; entregou a Tao um cordão com um cartão fixado a ele. “Seu passe.”

“Certo. Obrigado.” Ele analisou o cartão.

“Tenha certeza de não perder isso, ok?”

“Não vou perder.”

“Bom então, vamos.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao estava impressionado com o número de pessoas que estavam comparecendo ao desfile. Muitos são vistos revistas, programas internacionais, etc.

 _‘Não acredito que estou aqui!’_ Tao riu animado quando viu seu ator favorito, Intae, sendo entrevistado.

“Você está corando?”

Tao concordou, pegando nas próprias bochechas. “Aquele é o Intae! Intae, Intae, Intae!” Kris seguiu o olhar para o ator, deixando-se ficar amuado. “O que ele está fazendo aqui? Oh! Pff, óbvio para o desfile! Nossa, ele é bonito! Que surpresa ele estar aqui em Paris! Yah! Intae!”

Kris acabou revirando os olhos. “E daí?”

Os olhos do moreno arregalaram. “E daí?! É Jang Intae! Um pedaço de Deus está aqui! Eu deveria... pegar... um autógrafo!” Tao estava prestes a se mexer, mas foi puxado pelo chefe.

“Ah, ah, ah! Não. Você é o meu encontro esta noite. Não saia por-”

“O que?” Tao encarou o chefe. “O que você disse?”

“Quero dizer! Hm...” Kris rapidamente ficou vermelho, muito vermelho. “Eu...E-Eu...” _‘Ah, droga! Por que eu disse isso? Oh Deus... oh Deus!’_ “Hm, quis dizer-”

“Monsieur?”

Kris se virou para encarar a mulher. “Oui?”

A mulher os informou que o desfile começaria em instantes e que eles deveriam ir para seus assentos. Kris concordou a agradecendo e perguntou onde exatamente eles sentariam, tudo em francês. Tao ficou lá, olhando do chefe para a mulher conversando numa língua que ele não conseguia entender bem. Um pequeno tom rosado se formou em suas bochechas; ele achava atraente o fato do chefe poder falar um idioma europeu.

 _‘Ah, vamos lá Tao’_ ele balançou a cabeça. _‘Lembre-se! Ele disse para se desapaixonar por ele!.... Mas ele falando em francês é... é tão atraente. Droga!’_

“Está bem?” Tao olhou para o chefe, que o encarava preocupado.

“S-Sim. Estou bem. Desculpe.”

“Tudo bem. Hm, nosso lugar é por aqui.” Ele gesticulou para o lado, apenas para gemer ao ouvir o riso nervoso que saiu dos lábios do babá.

“Mesmo? Ao lado do Intae?! Sonho se tornando realidade!”

“É. Ótimo.” Kris disse em com um tom monótono na voz.

Ao ir para onde deveriam sentar, Tao imediatamente pegou o assento ao lado do ator. Teve um pequeno ‘ataque’ internamente, não querendo assustar o ator de alguma forma. Kris zombou do moreno e se encostou à cadeira, checando os panfletos do desfile; conhecendo Margaux, ela gostava de mostrar 60 combinações de roupa, com dois temas diferentes, fazendo um total de 120 visuais. Típico.

“Meu nome é Tao!” Kris pulou levemente da cadeira ao ouvir Tao gritar o nome, ganhando alguns olhares dos que estavam ao redor. Ele se virou, se desculpando com as pessoas.

“Tao, o que-” _‘Ah, ótimo.’_

Intae riu levemente. “Tao, não é?”

O babá concordou, sorrindo. Ele não conseguia acreditar que um de seus atores favoritos estava falando com ele.

“Sim, é!”

“Ah. E eu tenho que dizer que eu gostei das suas roupas. Ficaram boas em você.” Ele se aproximou, fazendo o coração de Tao bater mais forte. “Julgando pela insígnia, é da casa de Kris, certo?”

“Da casa de... ah sim! Ele está aqui!” Tao se virou e puxou o braço de Kris.

“Wow, Tao, o que-”

“Foi ele quem fez essas roupas.”

“Ah, o famoso Kris. Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor.” Intae se aproximou e apertou a mão de Kris.

“Sim... o mesmo.” Ele disse, tentando ao máximo não soar irritado. “Intae... certo?”

“Sim, sou eu.”

“O que te trouxe para Paris? Você não é um ator na Coreia?”

Intae riu. “Sou, mas também gosto de moda.”

“Hm” Kris mentalmente revirou os olhos.

Tao ia perguntar para Intae se poderia lhe dar um autógrafo, mas foi interrompido pelas batidas de uma música. Logo, uma modelo entrou na passarela com um dos trajes.

_‘Oh, que bonita!’_

Cada um dos modelos saía com suas roupas. A boca de Tao caía a cada novo estilo. Todos eram completamente deslumbrantes.

“Esse é muito bom, não é?”

Tao virou-se para encarar Intae; ele corou e concordou. “Sim, são magníficos.” Ele voltou a olhar para o desfile. “Eu gostaria de conseguir fazer algo assim.”

“Eu também.” Intae riu. “Oh! Esse... ficaria bom em você.”

O modelo vestia uma jaqueta com um trespassado vermelho e uma calça de couro preta com botas de couro preto genuíno.

“Você acha?”

“Hm, parece com seu tipo de roupa.”

Tao sorriu. _‘Você ouviu isso Tao?! Jang Intae, um artista famoso, disse que é seu estilo! Eu tenho que falar para todos depois!’_ ele sorriu ainda mais e suspirou. _‘Hoje é um bom dia.’_

Kris lançou um olhar para Tao, notando que ele estava sorrindo. Pensou primeiro que era devido ao desfile, mas percebeu que era por causa de Intae. O loiro mordeu sua bochecha por dentro.

_‘Maldito Intae’_


	14. Catorze.

**Catorze.**

Depois do desfile, Margaux organizou uma festa, a qual todos estavam convidados. Enquanto todos estavam conversando, Tao ficou ao lado do chefe, se sentindo um pouco deslocado. Claro, ele não sabia como falar francês e isso o fazia se sentir de fora. Ele olhou para o lado viu o chefe falando em francês com a pessoa ao seu lado. O babá franziu a sobrancelha ao ouvir o chefe rir.

Fez bico. Em horas assim ele gostaria de entender. Tao levantou do assento e foi até a fila do buffet, pegou um prato e começou a colocar a comida.

 _‘Hmpft. Barreira linguística idiota. Blá blá blá Kris, Oh yeah, blá blá blá.’_ Tao disse para si mesmo enquanto comia torta de caranguejo. _‘Isso é gostoso, eu deveria pedir para Xiumin fazer um pouco.’_ Tao continuou a colocar alguns pedacinhos da torta de caranguejo no seu prato. Ele andou para o lado e sem querer se esbarrou com alguém. O babá virou a cabeça, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

“In-Intae” Tao gaguejou e acabou fazendo com que um pouco do caranguejo que comia saísse pelos seus lábios, deixando-o ainda mais corado. _‘Ah meu Deus! Eu acabei de cuspir... Eu sou tão nojento!’_

Intae riu e pegou um guardanapo da mesa do buffet e limpou a boca e Tao. “Pronto, tudo limpo!” ele disse animado.

“Obrigado. Desculpe por isso.”

“Tudo bem.” Intae pegou um prato e começou a se servir de queijo e presunto. “Está se divertindo na festa?”

Tao fez bico. “Não muito.”

“Ahn?”

O babá suspirou. “Eu não sei. Só sinto que não pertenço a esse lugar. É isso. Quero dizer... eu nem sei o que eles estão falando! Eu não falo francês. Só sei coreano e chinês.”

“Tudo bem.” Intae deu tapinhas nas costas de Tao. “Bom, você pode conversar comigo. Isso te faria se sentir melhor, se nós conversarmos?”

O babá olhou para o chefe, que estava conversando com outras pessoas. Ele assentiu e Intae o levou para sua mesa. Eles começaram a conversar e Tao se sentiu um pouco melhor, logo já estava sorrindo e rindo com Intae.

“Você voltará para a Coreia depois disso?”

Tao balançou a cabeça. “Não. Meu chefe estendeu nossa estadia aqui por mais 5 dias.”

“Oh! Deveríamos sair juntos então.”

Tao tentou ao máximo se segurar. “Claro. Digo... se você não estiver ocupado.” _‘Ah meu Deus! Ir a um encontro com Intae!’_

“Bom. Pode me passar seu número então?” Intae perguntou ao tirar seu celular do bolso.

“S-Sim!” Tao sabia que não deveria dar seu número para estranhos, mas Intae é uma celebridade. Se um artista dá seu número, você aceita. Enquanto Tao e Intae trocavam números, o ator perguntou onde Tao estava hospedado e o moreno respondeu que não sabia o nome muito bem, já que era em francês, mas descreveu a fachada do hotel.

“Oh! Le Fleur. É onde estou hospedado.”

“Mesmo? Que andar?”

“Estou no 12º.”

“Oh, nós estamos no 6º.”

“Tao” o babá olhou para cima e viu o chefe o encarando. “O que está fazendo?”

“Huh? Conversando com Intae.” Ele destacou.

Kris mordeu sua bochecha. “Está ficando tarde. Deveríamos voltar para o hotel.”

Tao fez um pequeno bico. Não queria ir, mas já estava sentindo sono. “Okay” ele se virou para Intae. “Boa noite... e obrigado por me fazer companhia.” Sorriu.

“Sem problema. Como disse, nós deveríamos sair.”

“Claro!” disse acenando um ‘tchau’ para o ator e logo seguindo Kris.

“O que foi isso?”

“Huh?”

“O que ele quis dizer com... aquilo de sair.”

“Oh, bom, ele me pediu para sair com ele. E está hospedado no mesmo hotel que a gente!”

 _‘Ah, ótimo.’_ Kris pensou. “Que... legal.”

“Sim. Você se divertiu na festa?”

Kris assentiu. “É. Foi... boa.” Boa até o final, quando viu Tao conversando com Intae.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Na manhã seguinte, Tao acordou com o som do secador de cabelo. O babá bocejou e rolou para o lado, encarando a janela levemente aberta e tendo a bela visão das ruas de Paris.

“Ah, você acordou.”

Tao se virou e viu que Sehun já estava vestido. “Alguém te ligou essa manhã no seu celular. Eu respondi já que havia um nome... era Intae.”

“O quê?” Tao levantou da cama, mas acabou caindo de bunda no chão.

“Wow! Calma.” O jardineiro correu até Tao para ajuda-lo. “Eu disse a ele que você ainda estava dormindo.”

“O que ele queria?”

“Ele queria saber se você ia fazer alguma coisa essa tarde. Estava perguntando se você queria sair com ele.”

Tao correu até o criado-mudo e ligou imediatamente para Intae.

“Alô?”

“Oh, Intae... hm, meu amigo atendeu ao telefone essa manhã... ah, estava dizendo alguma coisa sobre a gente sair?”

“Ah sim! Quer sair comigo, andar pela avenida aqui em frente? Lá tem muitas lojas e eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir comigo.”

“C-Claro!”

“Ótimo. Estou no lobby agora. Então, quando estiver pronto é só descer.”

“Ok. Logo estarei aí.”

Com isso Tao desligou e então riu, fazendo os olhos de Sehun arregalarem. Ele nunca havia visto o babá tão animado.

“O que aconteceu?”

Tao não respondeu, mas correu pelo quarto para pegar suas coisas, indo direto para o banheiro.

“Okay...?” Sehun balançou a cabeça e voltou a secar seu cabelo.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao rapidamente saiu do elevador e procurou pelo ator. Assim que o encontrou e se cumprimentaram, foram saindo do hotel.

“Está com fome? Se estiver, nós podemos comer algo primeiro.”

“Não, estou b-” O estômago de Tao deu um ronco alto, fazendo Intae rir.

“Tudo certo então. Primeiro vamos comer.” Quando enfim chegaram à rua, olharam para os dois lados. “Eu sei que uns dois quarteirões descendo a rua, tem boa comida lá.”

Eles começaram a andar e Tao estava feliz pelo dia ensolarado. Felizmente, Sehun o emprestou sua câmera então ele poderia tirar algumas fotos. Assim que chegaram ao carrinho de comida, Intae pediu pela comida deles em francês.

“O que comprou para mim?”

“Te comprei um ‘croque madame’ e eu um ‘croque monsieur.”

“Hm... é... eu não sei...”

“O ‘croque monsieur’ e o ‘croque madame’ são tipo sanduíches de queijo torrado. O pão é quadrado, o que é ótimo... hm, o ‘monsieur’ é feito de queijo e presunto... salada bechamel de acompanhamento. O ‘madame’ que eu pedi para você é com ovo mexido junto com o mesmo que tem no ‘monsieur’.”

“Monsieur, ton sandwich est fait.” O vendedor disse para Intae.

“Merci Monsieur. Combien sont les sandwich?”

“Ils son cinq euro.”

Intae assentiu e entregou o dinheiro para o vendedor. “Merci.” Deu à Tao o prato com o ‘croque madame’.

“É gostoso. Acredite.”

Tao parecia cético, mas mordeu o sanduíche. Os olhos do babá arregalaram. “É gostoso!”

“Eu te disse.” Intae riu e então mordeu seu sanduíche também.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris acordou com as mãos do filho o empurrando.

“Papai... acorda.”

“Hm?”

“Papai, acorda! Tem alguém na porta. Acho que é mamãe!”

Kris abriu os olhos e encarou o filho. “Okay, eu vou atender.” Ele afagou a cabeça do filho, que sorriu para ele.

Ele levantou e foi para a porta esperando ver Tao, mas em vez dele, estava encarando o jardineiro.

“Bom dia chefe.”

“Sehun? Onde está o Tao?”

“Oh, ele recebeu uma ligação de um cara chamado Intae. Ele perguntou se Tao queria sair com ele por hoje, então ele foi.”

“Oh.”

“É... Estava pensando se você não gostaria de passar o dia comigo hoje. Xiumin, Chen, Chanyeol e Baekhyun saíram, então só restamos nós e o pequeno panda.”

Yitao espiou de trás das pernas do pai e sorriu.

“H-Hm, claro. Vou só me arrumar antes. Acabei de acordar.”

“Ah, claro.” Sehun entrou no quarto, sem ser convidado. Ele sentou na cadeira e ligou a TV. Yitao correu para Sehun, perguntando sobre o paradeiro da ‘mãe’ enquanto Kris ia para o banheiro se arrumar.

“Tao saiu com uma pessoa hoje.”

“Huh? Quem?”

“Hm, seu nome é Intae.”

“In...tae?”

“Sim, ele é um ator na Coreia. Bom, pelo menos foi isso que Tao me disse antes de sair do quarto como um fanboy louco.”

Yitao cruzou os braços. “Mas eu quero brincar com mamãe.”

Sehun riu. “Eu sei. Você poderá fazer isso mais tarde. Ele está com um amigo.”

“Mas eu quero mamãe!” ele disse enquanto tremia os lábios. Sehun se sentiu um pouco mal pelo pequeno panda. Ele realmente queria estar com sua ‘mãe’ agora. Ele afagou a cabeça do menino para confortá-lo.

“Não se preocupe Yitao. Você o verá depois.”

“Promete?”

“Sim.” Ele sorriu. Sehun olhou para a mesa e notou que havia alguns panfletos sobre Paris. Ele leu alguns deles e pensou que uma volta na avenida seria boa. _‘E está ensolarado’_. Sehun sorriu; virou-se para o jovem panda que agora estava sentado à sua frente.

“Yitao, você quer ir para a avenida?”

“O que é isso?”

“É essa rua na frente do hotel. Tem muitas lojas e comida. Eles devem ter alguma loja de brinquedos aqui perto.” Sehun riu. “Talvez você possa fazer seu pai comprar algo.”

Os olhos do garotinho arregalaram; ele havia adorado a ideia. “E também algo pra mamãe?”

“Claro, talvez algo para ele.”

Yitao bateu as mãos, feliz. Kris saiu do banheiro, completamente vestido para o dia. Ele olhou para o filho que estava animado.

“Papai! Podemos ir para a abe...nida?”

“Onde?”

“Como é a palavra tio Sehun?”

Sehun riu. “Avenida.” Ele olhou para o chefe. “Essa em frente ao hotel. Pelo panfleto, diz que tem muitas lojas e boa comida.”

“Sim, isso!” Yitao pulou da cadeira. “Podemos ir lá?”

“Claro.” Ele foi até o filho e o pegou nos braços. “Nós podemos ir.”

“Ótimo! Vamos!”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao e Intae andaram pela avenida, aproveitando o ar fresco, olhando por algumas vitrines e até comprando algumas coisas para si mesmos.

“Para quem são esses?” Intae perguntou quando eles sentaram em uma borda de tijolos na parede, descansando seus pés.

“Meus irmãos e meu pai. Eles estão na China agora.”

“Oh? Por que eles não estão com você? Ou... melhor ainda, por que eles não estão morando na Coreia?”

“Hm, minha família não gosta de voar. Eu acho que pode-se dizer que eu não tenho medo disso. Além disso, eles estão no hospital.”

“Ah, me desculpe, eu não deveria ter perguntado.” Intae disse com uma expressão preocupada. “Foi indelicado da minha parte.”

“Não!” Tao balançou as mãos em defesa. “Tudo bem. Eles já estão melhorando. Eu falei com meu irmão mais velho alguns dias atrás e ele está bem.”

“Ah, certo. Que bom que eles estão melhorando.”

Logo um toque foi escutado e era do celular de Intae. “Desculpe, vou atender isso. Licença.” Ele levantou e se distanciou um pouco de Tao. Enquanto ele conversava com quem estava na linha, Tao sorriu.

 _‘Hoje é um dia incrível! Eu não acredito que consegui sair com Intae!’_ Tao sorriu mais. _‘Pensei que ele me acharia um completo idiota... mas ele acha que sou legal o bastante para sair com ele! Tao, seu homem de sorte!’_

“Desculpe por isso.” Intae começou a dizer quando voltou. “Minha namorada me ligou.”

 _‘Namorada?’_ “N-Namorada?”

Intae assentiu. “Sim, minha namor—oh, sim, por favor... não diga nada sobre isso.”

Tao inclinou a cabeça. _‘Por que ele está escondendo tanto?’_ “Hm, c-claro?” O babá estava curioso, mas não queria parecer rude e perguntar por quê. Como se Intae lesse a mente de Tao, ele decidiu contar.

“Bom, hm... nós estamos namorando firme... eu e minha namorada.”

Tao arregalou os olhos. Ele leu as revistas e viu vários programas com Intae e ele nunca mencionou que tinha uma namorada. _‘Ele fez um bom trabalho escondendo.’_

“Sim... você sabe como as pessoas ficam... quando ouvem que um ator ou atriz estão namorando. Ficam loucos. Eu não quero lidar com isso... Então sempre que minha namorada e eu queremos sair, nós temos que fazer isso escondido.” Intae olhou para Tao. “E-Então, por favor, não fale a ninguém.”

O babá sorriu. “Não falarei, prometo.”

Intae sorriu para si mesmo e pegou as mãos e apertou. “Obrigado, obrigado!”

Tao assentiu. “Tudo bem.” Ele suspirou; estava esperando que ele fosse gay, então poderiam ter mais encontros, então namorar e talvez casar, e adotar uma criança e viverem felizes para sempre. _‘Eu sempre fico afim dos héteros.’_

“Você está bem?” Intae perguntou.

Tao olhou para ele e corou levemente. “S-Sim! Claro!” ele riu nervosamente. “Claro.”

O ator não se convenceu. _‘Talvez... oh...’_ Ele começou a cutucar a bochecha de Tao. “Você tem uma queda por mim?”

O rosto de Tao se tornou em um forte tom avermelhado. Ele começou a cobrir suas bochechas e balançar a cabeça. “N-Não! E-Eu não t-tenho uma-” ele começou a gaguejar. “Okay, okay. Sou um grande fã e eu tenho uma queda por você! Okay!” o babá cobriu seu rosto com as mãos, envergonhado. _‘Agora ele sabe!’_

Ele levantou sua cabeça e ouviu o ator rir. “Ei! Não ria-”

“Desculpe! Desculpe!” Intae tentou voltar ao normal. “O jeito que você disse e seu rosto.... estava vermelho como uma maçã! Era tão fofo! Haha, me desculpe.”

O moreno deu língua para o outro. “Bom, é... verdade.” Ele disse sussurrando a última palavra. Ele sentiu o ator dar tapinhas em suas costas.

“Me desculpe... por basicamente arruinar seu sonho.”

“Hm, tudo bem.” Tao suspirou. “Eu só me atraio pelos héteros mesmo.”

“Não se preocupe.” Afagou a cabeça do moreno. “O cara certo está por aí. Em algum lugar, no fim do arco-íris!” ele começou a cantarolar, fazendo Tao rir.

“Espero que sim.”

“Aqui está um beijo de boa sorte para você!”

“Huh?”

Imediatamente, Tao recebeu um beijo na bochecha, dado pelo seu ator favorito. Ele queria dar uma de fã e sair gritando de felicidade, mas as pessoas iriam encará-los. Ele pegou em sua bochecha e deu um pequeno ataque de felicidade, apenas possível para ele e Intae verem. O ator riu de quão adorável e divertido o moreno é.

Tao ia dizer algo, mas rapidamente sentiu um puxão em seu braço, o levantando do assento. O babá virou a cabeça e viu o chefe com olhos raivosos.

“C-Chefe?”

Kris puxou-o para trás de si e encarou Intae. “Fique longe de Tao.”

O ator estava chocado. “S-Senhor? O que você-”

“Apenas fique longe dele.” Com isso ele puxou Tao com força para longe do outro. O babá estava com olhos arregalados, sem reação. Ele olhou por cima do ombro, dando um olhar de desculpas para Intae. Ao virar novamente, viu Sehun, segurando Yitao.

“Mamãe!”

“Tao? Chefe, o que você-”

“Estamos voltando para o hotel.” Kris disse sem nem olhar para o jardineiro.

“E-Espere! Chefe!” Sehun tentou ir atrás dele, mas acidentalmente ficou no meio de um grupo de pessoas. “Chefe!”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“S-Senhor?” ao chegarem ao quarto de Kris, o loiro puxou Tao para dentro, tropeçando em seus pés. Tao rapidamente virou quando ouviu a porta ser batida com força.

“O que há de errado com você?” o babá ergueu a voz para o chefe. Foi extremamente rude tê-lo arrastado, o tirando de perto de Intae. “Bom?! Você não vai-”

“Por que vocês estavam se beijando?”

 _‘O quê?!’_ “Nós não nos beijamos!”

Kris zombou. “Ah, claro. Acho que meus olhos estão cegos então.”

Na verdade, quando Sehun, Kris e Yitao estavam passeando pela avenida, o dragão viu Tao e Intae, mas do seu ângulo, parecia que o ator havia beijado Tao nos lábios.

“Não!” Tao se defendeu. “Nós não nos beijamos!”

“Pare de mentir. Você sabe que uma mentira pode ajudar no presente, mas no futuro será ruim, Tao.”

O babá começou a ficar com raiva. _‘Certo, então!’_ “Okay, nós nos beijamos, e daí?” bom, não era completamente uma mentira; era verdade, Intae havia lhe dado um beijo, mas na bochecha.

“Ele... o que?”

Tao cruzou os braços. “Beijamos. E daí? Ele até me disse que gosta de mim.” Ok. Isso era mentira.

A boca de Kris abriu. Tao se manteve firme e esperou a resposta do chefe, mas ela não veio.

 _‘Hmpf. Por que ele se importa? Ele não é meu dono! Ele me disse para parar de ter sentimentos, então estou seguindo em frente tentando meu melhor! Por que ele está com raiva de mim?’_ O olhar de Tao se tornou mais intenso, encarando Kris.

“Ele está mentindo para você.”

Os olhos de Tao arregalaram. “Mentindo?! Como ele poderia mentir para mim? Você nem estava lá!” _‘Ele está sendo ridículo!’_

“Eu não sei Tao... talvez por ele ser um ator? Ele atua Tao! Ele provavelmente estava atuando tudo para conseguir beijar você!”

Tao analisou as ações do loiro, e percebeu algo. “Você está com ciúmes!”

“O q-que?”

O moreno apontou para ele. “Tem que ser isso! Desde noite passada você está nos passando essa frieza! Desde que Intae chegou! Você está com ciúmes!”

“Não estou!” Kris respondeu.

“Está sim! Você está com ciúmes porque ele é muito mais bonito que você!”

“Eu... o que?!”

“Tem que ser isso!” Tao frisou. “Você está com ciúmes por causa disso!”

“Que? De jeito nenhum estou com ciúmes porque ele é mais bonito que eu!”

“Ah, é?” Tao cruzou novamente os braços. “Então por quê? Por que você me tirou de perto dele? Por que você está com raiva por ele ter me beijado?” ele começou a bater o pé no chão. “Então?”

Kris não sabia o que dizer. Ele começou a suar e secretamente desejar que aquela conversa acabasse.

“Você gosta de mim?”

Kris olhou para o moreno ainda de braços cruzados, olhos o encarando intensamente. Nada foi dito e Tao começou a ficar impaciente.

“Então? Você gosta?”

 _‘Eu acho que sim’_ “Não, não gosto.”

O olhar de Tao endureceu. “Ah, é mesmo? Por que agora... estou começando a sentir que você gosta. Com tudo isso que aconteceu, eu sinto que você gosta de mim.”

Kris olhou para baixo, não querendo mais sentir o olhar do moreno. Tao zombou. “Você é um hipócrita.” Ele passou por Kris e saiu pela porta, batendo-a com força, fazendo Kris pular levemente.

“Merda.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao foi até o quarto que dividia com Sehun. Ele bateu a porta e caiu em sua cama.

_‘Hipócrita. Pare de ter esses sentimentos por mim Tao... aham, certo. É você quem está gostando de mim.’_

Tao deixou um suspiro frustrado sair. Ele deveria estar feliz por Kris ter sentimentos por ele, não é? Ele deveria, mas Tao estava zangado com ele. Kris diz a ele uma coisa, não ter mais sentimentos, mas julgando pelas atitudes dele e como ele estava com raiva por que “beijou” Intae, ele começar a agir como um ciumento. O babá deitou a cabeça no travesseiro. Ele não queria fazer nada, só ir para casa.

“Tao?”

O babá nem sequer se virou. Ele sabia que era Sehun, mas mesmo assim não se mexeu.

“Hm... você está bem?” Sehun tentou colocar a mão no ombro de Tao, mas estava muito assustado para isso. “Hm... Eu... ahn, In-Intae me deu suas sacolas. Você as deixou para trás.” O jardineiro colocou as sacolas ao lado da cama de Tao. “Yi-Yitao te comprou uma coisa... um panda de pelúcia... para você.” Tao ainda não respondia, deixando o jardineiro preocupado. “Você precisa de alguma coisa? Comida? Algo para-”

“Só me deixe sozinho, por favor.”

Sehun lentamente assentiu. Ele foi até a porta e saiu; ao fechá-la, ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

_‘O que está acontecendo?’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Muitos dias se passaram desde as pequenas férias em Paris, e estava tudo quieto entre eles. Sehun disse aos outros sobre o que havia acontecido; eles tentaram confortar o babá, mas ele só queria ficar sozinho. Quando os empregados tentaram falar com Kris, ele disse que estava ocupado e não queria ser perturbado.

“Eu espero que Tao... você sabe... fique bem logo.” Xiumin disse preocupado. “Isso não parece certo, sabe? Quero dizer, Tao é feliz por si só... e o chefe está sendo frio com a gente.”

Os outros assentiram. “Entendo o que quer dizer.” Chanyeol suspirou.

“Eu não entendo.” Chen disse cruzando os braços. “Ok Sehun, eu acho que você estava certo nessa. Kris gosta do Tao... mas por que ele apenas não se confessa?”

“Eu não sei!” Sehun jogou as mãos para o ar. “Como eu saberia?” suspirou. “Eu acho que ele é muito orgulhoso.”

“Como assim?” Chanyeol perguntou.

“Digo... seu orgulho o atrapalha.”

“Que orgulho ele tem? Quer dizer, é difícil falar ‘eu gosto de você, vamos sair’?” Xiumin respondeu. “É tão fácil. O pior que pode acontecer é Tao dizer não, e ele não dirá isso.”

Sehun encolheu os ombros. “Eu não sei... eu não sei.”

Os empregados escutaram passos chegando e viraram, vendo o chefe chegar.

“Aqui” ele entregou dinheiro a Xiumin. “Dê isso ao Tao, por favor, é seu pagamento.”

“E-eu? Por que você-”

“Apenas faça isso... por favor.” Com isso, Kris rapidamente saiu, indo para o escritório.

Xiumin suspirou e disse aos outros que voltava logo. Foi até o quarto de Tao e bateu na porta.

“Tao? Sou eu, Xiumin.”

A porta abriu; Xiumin mal pode acreditar que estava em frente ao moreno. O Tao que o encarava era sem expressão, como se nada importasse para ele mais.

“Aqui está seu... pagamento. Você está bem?”

Tao não disse uma palavra, mas assentiu para o cozinheiro. Ele pegou o dinheiro de suas mãos e rapidamente fechou a porta.

O chefe suspirou e começou a voltar para a cozinha. Ele viu Yitao correndo, sabendo muito bem onde o pequenino estava indo.

“Hm, Yitao”

O garotinho parou. “Sim tio Xiumin?”

“M-Mamãe não está se sentindo bem agora. Por que não fica um tempo com a gente?”

Yitao fez bico. “Okay...”

Xiumin lentamente sorriu e segurou a mão do menino. Ao voltarem para a cozinha, Yitao olhou por cima do ombro para a porta do quarto de Tao.

“Mama?” ele disse baixinho.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao contou o dinheiro que havia recebido e o que havia guardado.

 _‘Isso deve ser suficiente.’_ Ele suspirou. Esperava que o que estava fazendo fosse o certo. Ele não queria mais ficar ali e essa noite ele iria fazer o movimento

Mais tarde naquela noite, todos foram dormir, Tao escapuliu de seu quarto, carregando suas malas. Olhando para os dois lados, tendo a certeza de que estava tudo livre, saindo logo depois, segurando papéis. Ele escreveu a todos uma pequena nota, dizendo que estava indo embora.

Tao passou um por baixo da porta do quarto de Xiumin e Chen, um no quarto de Sehun, e um papel que tinha mais desenhos do que palavras, no quarto de Yitao. Por último, ele foi até o quarto do chefe. Ficou ali parado, encarando a porta; lentamente colocou a mão ali.

 _‘Chefe... Eu não posso ficar mais aqui... Você disse que quer que eu me desapaixone por você... Estou tentando ao máximo... Mas aqui você está... Ficando com raiva por eu sair com outra pessoa... O que eu não entendo é por que você fica com raiva de mim... Quando claramente nós não estamos juntos. Você gosta de mim?’_ Tao parou, como se alguém fosse responder. _‘Talvez seja melhor para nós dois se eu for embora. Então eu poderei me desapaixonar por você e seguir em frente... e então você poderá voltar ao seu eu feliz.’_ Ele suspirou e olhou para a nota que ia dar para o chefe. Tao balançou a cabeça e então o passou por baixo da porta.

Com isso, rapidamente deixou a mansão. Esperou pelo táxi no portão; assim que ele chegou, o taxista ajudou Tao com as malas. O moreno olhou para a mansão mais uma vez e suspirou.

“Pronto, senhor?”

“Hm... sim.” Tao disse ao entrar no quarto.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao checou seu relógio enquanto estava na fila.

_’03:32 da madrugada... Então isso significa que eu-’_

“Próximo.”

Tao olhou para cima e fez seu caminho até a mesa, carregando suas malas.

“Como posso te ajudar?”

“Quero uma passagem só de ida.”

“Para onde?”

“Para Qingdao, Shandong, China.”


	15. Quinze.

**Quinze.**

Tao descansou seu braço no apoio da cadeira, esperando pela chamada do voo. Sua perna continuava mexendo; ele tentava se acalmar, mas o que ele havia feito, não tinha certeza se era a coisa certa ou não.

 _‘Estou fazendo a coisa certa... não é?’_ ele se perguntou. _‘Claro Tao! Você está fazendo a coisa certa! O chefe disse para se desapaixonar por ele. Então é melhor se demitir, de qualquer forma. Pelo menos ele será feliz de novo e você poderá esquecer ele como ele quer. Além do mais... ele está com raiva de você... por razões ridículas!’_ ele assentiu. _‘É melhor sair antes que ele faça algo.’_ Tao concordou com sua mente, mas lentamente foi cedendo. _‘Mas e Yitao?’_ Os olhos de Tao arregalaram. Como o pequeno panda iria reagir quando soubesse que ele não estava lá? Ele o odiaria por ir embora? Com certeza o garotinho iria chorar. Os olhos de Tao começaram a se encher de lágrimas, mas ele logo as secou, sem se importar com as pessoas o encarando.

_‘Me desculpe Yitao... por favor não fique com raiva de mim.’_

“Todos a bordo. Qingdao, Shandong, China. Última chamada.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“O que nós vamos fazer?” Sehun sussurrou, mas alto o suficiente para Xiumin e Chen ouvirem. O jardineiro acordou naquela manhã se sentindo bem, mas sua felicidade acabou quando viu a carta de Tao no chão. Ele, assim como os outros, descobriram que Tao havia ido embora sem dizer o porquê.

“Sehun, por favor, se acalme.” Xiumin tentava acalmar o mais novo.

“Como eu posso me acalmar? Sabendo que Tao foi embora?! Nós fizemos algo errado? Nós fomos insuportáveis?!”

“Você está começando a ser insuportável.” Chen disse para si mesmo.

“É o que?” Sehun encarou o motorista, que apenas balançou a cabeça.

“Escute... o que quer que seja... Tao provavelmente teve uma boa razão para ir embora.” Ele pegou a carta que estava no balcão da cozinha. “A carta não diz muito... apenas que ele sente muito... e que está se demitindo.” Ele dobrou a carta e deixou-a novamente no balcão. “O conhecendo há meses... ele não parece como alguém que iria apenas ir embora... então ele deve ter um bom motivo.”

Xiumin concordou com o que o namorado disse. “Ele está certo.” Deu tapinhas nas costas de Sehun. “Não há nada que possa-” Xiumin parou quando os três ouviram passos correndo para a cozinha.

“Bom dia!” Yitao disse animado; ele segurava um papel para eles verem. “Olha! Mamãe fez um desenho pra mim! Olha! É uma mamãe panda com um bebê panda. Eu e mamãe!” ele foi até Xiumin e perguntou se podia fazer o café-da-manhã para sua ‘mamãe’ para agradecer.

“Oh... hm... que tal fazer mais tarde hm? E-Eu acho que Tao ainda está dormindo. E o café-da-manhã poderia e-estragar. Seria um desperdício.”

“Ah... okay” Yitao estava um pouco triste pelo seu plano não ter dado certo, mas estava disposto a esperar.

Sehun se virou, se sentindo mal. Ele saiu, deixando os outros na cozinha. O jardineiro foi rapidamente para o quarto de Kris, querendo falar sobre Tao. “Abre! Abre! Abre!” ele disse infantilmente ao bater na porta com força, esperando impaciente pelo chefe para abrir a porta, ignorando o papel que ali estava.

A porta rapidamente abriu revelando um Kris muito confuso. “O que?! Sehun? O que aconteceu?!”

Os olhos do jardineiro estreitaram ao encarar o loiro. “Tao foi embora.” Ele disse com raiva. “Ele foi embora e nós não sabemos onde ele está!”

Kris sentiu seu estômago revirar. “O que você-”

“Ele foi embora! O que mais eu deveria dizer?!” Sehun bufou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ele considerava Tao como um melhor amigo, mesmo que fosse irritante que ele tirasse fotos o tempo todo, durante aqueles meses eles ficaram próximos. Perder um amigo que era como um irmão para ele. O jardineiro encarou a porta e viu a carta fechada. “Isso é-é do Tao!” ele pegou a carta do chão. “Eu recebi uma... e Xiumin e Chen também.”

Ele entregou a carta para o chefe ler. Kris leu e mal podia acreditar no que lia. Tao tinha ido embora. E em maior parte, era sua culpa.

_‘Eu... o afastei?’_

“Chefe! E-Eu acho que devemos ir atrás dele!”

Kris olhou para Sehun. “Por quê?”

Os olhos do mais novo arregalaram. “O que você quer dizer com ‘por que’?” ele mexia as mãos nervosamente. “É o Tao!” ele começou a se agitar; o jardineiro sabia que estava ultrapassando o limite ao gritar com o chefe, mas Kris realmente precisava acordar. “Você gosta dele, não é?” ele sussurrou.

Kris não sabia o que responder e continuou a encarar Sehun, com nenhuma palavra saindo de sua boca.

“Então? Gosta?”

Estava silencioso entre os dois por um tempo. Kris lentamente olhou para o chão.

“Se Tao quis ir embora... foi escolha dele.” O loiro entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, deixando um Sehun chocado para trás.

 _‘Isso é uma mentira. Eu sei.’_ Sehun se virou e saiu dali.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao parou em frente a uma porta familiar e sorriu. Assim que desembarcou, pegou um táxi e então foi para um complexo de apartamentos muito familiar. Sra. Lin e sua família eram vizinhas desde quando ele conseguia se lembrar. Ele deixou as malas ao chão e bateu na porta. Levou um tempo, mas a porta abriu, revelando uma velha senhora.

“T-Tao?”

“O-Olá Sra. Lin.”

A velha senhora não acreditava; ela rapidamente deu um abraço no moreno. “Quando... c-como... alguém sabe-”

Tao riu. “É bom te ver também.” Ele apertou o abraço. Ele com certeza sentia saudades daquela senhora. Desde que sua mãe fugiu quando ele tinha 10 anos, Sra. Lin foi quem ajudou cuidando de Luhan, Yixing e dele, mesmo tendo os próprios filhos para cuidar. Era com certeza uma mulher incrível.

“Entre! Entre!” ela deu passagem para Tao e gesticulou para que ele entrasse no apartamento. “Eu estava fazendo leite morno com mel. Quer um pouco?”

“Hm” Tao sentou à mesa da cozinha. A mesma desde quando era mais novo. “Estava pensando se poderia fazer-”

“Chá de leite de pêssego?” ela sorriu. “Eu me lembro.”

Tao sorriu com seu coração aquecido. “Por favor?”

“É claro.” A senhora riu novamente. Tao olhou ao redor, sua mente lhe trazendo memórias; ele e seus irmãos correndo e brincando com os três filhos da Sra. Lin. “Aqui está.” Ela colocou o copo em frente a ele.

“Obrigado. Hm, como estão meus irmãos... e o papai?”

“Oh. Luhan está se recuperando muito bem. Eu vou pegá-lo hoje. Os médicos disseram que só precisavam fazer alguns exames antes de dar alta, mas seu pai ainda precisa ficar no hospital.”

“N-Não há sinal de melhora?”

“Bom... ele estava melhorando... mas... teve uma recaída... mas, por favor, não se preocupe... Seu pai é um homem forte. Ele vai superar isso.” Ela acariciou a mão de Tao. “Mas Yixing. Ah, esse seu irmão... ele não quer sair do hospital.” Ela suspirou e apoiou a bochecha na mão.

Tao ergueu uma sobrancelha. _‘Não quer sair?’_ “O que quer dizer?” ele esperava que ele não estivesse flertando com alguém no hospital. Sempre que ele paquera com alguém, ele não para até conseguir. Claro, Yixing era amado por todos por causa de sua boa aparência, mas era a sua personalidade que Tao não gostava um pouco. Yixing era, como Tao gostava de falar, um jogador. Um jogador incrivelmente bonito.

“Ele está paquerando com um profissional em treinamento.”

 _‘Ah, tarde demais.’_ Tao balançou a cabeça. “Esse é o Yixing... sempre flertando com as garotas bonitas.”

“Na verdade... é um enfermeiro.” Sra. Lin indicou. “Mas ele é bonito.” Ela riu.

“Espera... meu irmão flertando com... nossa.” Ele coçou a ponta do nariz, surpreso. “Então... ele só fica passeando pelo hospital?”

“Hm” a senhora assentiu. “Bom, ele foi o primeiro a sair do hospital. Saiu talvez... há uma semana? Enfim, desde que saiu, ele ainda vai lá visitar o enfermeiro que cuidou dele. É engraçado porque o enfermeiro está começando a ficar irritado.”

O moreno revirou os olhos. _‘Ah, Yixing...’_

“Você pode ficar aqui se quiser.”

“Huh?” Tao olhou de seu copo para a senhora.

“Eu disse que você pode ficar aqui. Eu vou buscar Luhan... e talvez Yixing, se ele não for teimoso.” Ela disse e levantou da cadeira.

“E-Eu posso ir com-”

“Não. Por favor, fique e descanse.” Ela sorriu. “Seus irmãos ficarão surpresos ao chegar em casa e te ver.” Ela foi para o balcão da cozinha e pegou uma chave na tigela de cerâmica. “Eu ainda tenho a chave do seu apartamento. Você pode ficar aqui ou pode ir para lá se quiser.”

Tao assentiu e pegou a chave. “Eu vou pro meu apartamento.” Ele levantou e começou a ir para a porta com suas malas; Sra. Lin sorriu e o acompanhou.

“Okay então. Logo estarei de volta, okay?” assim que saíram pela porta, Sra. Lin acenou um tchau e desceu as escadas. Tao a observou sair para pegar seus irmãos. Virou-se e foi para o apartamento de sua família.

 _‘Me pergunto como eles estão.’_ Suspirou.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris sentou na cama e continuou encarando a carta que estava à sua porta.

_‘Você gosta dele, não é?’_

Ele se lembrou do que Sehun perguntou a ele. Gostava? Bom, a notícia que chegou até ele foi chocante, mas não significava que ele gostava dele.

_‘O que você quer dizer com ‘por que’? É o Tao!’_

Ele amassou a carta e jogou no chão. “Se ele quis ir embora, foi escolha dele!” virou a cabeça ao ouvir baterem na porta. “Entre” a porta abriu, revelando um triste bebê panda.

“Papai... não consigo achar mamãe.” Ele soluçou e esfregou os olhos.

Ver o filho chorando partiu seu coração. “V-Vem aqui.” Ele abriu os braços para o filho, que correu até ele. Kris o pegou e colocou no colo. Começou a acariciar suas costas, tentando confortar o garotinho, mas Yitao continuava chorando.

“E-Eu fui ao quarto dele e... e... mamãe não respondeu! E-Então eu abri a porta e ele não tava lá, eu procurei em todo canto e não achei ele! Ele foi embora!” ele se agarrou ao pai, deixando uma marca de lágrimas em seu ombro. “Quero mamãe!”

“Yitao-”

“Quero mamãe!”

Kris continuou a aconchegar o filho em seus braços. Ele não sabia o que fazer; odiava ver seu filho assim.

“Eu fui mau?”

Kris olhou para o filho. “Huh?”

“Eu fui mau?” Yitao limpou os olhos. “Eu fiz alguma coisa-”

“Não, não fez Yitao.” Ele acariciou a cabeça do filho. “M-Mamãe ama muito você. Você sabe disso.”

“Então porque mamãe foi embora?”

 _‘Por minha culpa.’_ “Eu não sei.”

Estava silencioso entre eles; Yitao conseguira se acalmar. Ele continuava com a cabeça nos ombros do pai.

“Yitao”

O pequeno panda o encarou.

“Você se lembra de quem essa pessoa é?” Kris se inclinou e pegou o porta-retrato que estava no criado-mudo, que continha uma família feliz, e apontou para a mulher na foto. “Essa pessoa aqui.”

O garotinho encarou a foto e assentiu. “É a mulher do meu sonho.”

Aquilo pegou Kris de surpresa. “E-Espera... o que?”

Yitao assentiu e pegou o porta-retrato. “Sim, ela é muito bonita né?” ele deu um sorriso que logo ele se esvaiu. “Minha mãe de verdade, né?” ele olhou para o pai. Kris sorriu lentamente; seu filho era novo, mas era esperto.

“Sim”

Yitao olhou de novo para a foto e coçou os olhos. “Ela estava no meu sonho e... e ela cantava para mim e todos os monstros iam embora! E... ela disse que amava muito eu e o papai.”

“Verdade.” Kris havia lido algumas coisas sobre as pessoas que já haviam falecido às vezes visitavam seus entes queridos, para ter a certeza que eles estavam bem. Ele pensou que isso era ridículo, mas ouvir seu filho falar que sonhou com a mãe, o assustou um pouco. “Isso é... bom.”

“Papai sente falta da mamãe?”

 _‘Huh?’_ “Ahn... E-Eu...”

“Papai sente falta das duas mamães?” ele apontou para a foto da mãe verdadeira. “Você sente falta dela?” sem hesitar, Kris concordou. “Papai sente falta da mamãe também? Mamãe Tao?”

“Ahn...” Kris levantou a mão, mostrando a Yitao um espaço entre o dedão e o indicador. “Um pouquinho.” Ele disse suavemente.

“Eu sinto falta da mamãe... Mamãe Tao.” Ele novamente apoiou a cabeça no ombro do pai.

“Você não sente falta da sua verdadeira mãe?”

Yitao concordou. “Mas... ela não está mais aqui” ele sussurrou. “Mamãe Tao age como uma mamãe pra mim.” Ele olhou para o pai. “Mamãe verdadeira não vai ficar com raiva de mim, vai?”

“Porque ela ficaria com raiva?”

“Por que... por que... eu chamo mamãe Tao de... mamãe.”

Kris acariciou as costas do filho. “Eu não acho que ela esteja com raiva.”

Yitao sorriu um pouco, mas não durou muito. Estava silencioso novamente. Kris olhou para o rosto triste do filho e começou a acariciar suas bochechas.

“Você quer que mamãe... ahn, mamãe Tao... volte para casa?” Yitao fungou e concordou mexendo a cabeça. Kris mordeu o lábio inferior. “Okay então. Eu vou trazer mamãe para casa.” O pequeno panda arregalou os olhos.

“Mesmo?”

Kris sorriu um pouco. “Vou trazer ele para casa.” Ele levantou o dedo mindinho. “Eu prometo, okay? Vou trazê-lo de volta.”

Yitao fez o mesmo que o pai e levantou seu dedo mindinho. Kris apertou os dois mindinhos. “Isso significa que essa promessa não será quebrada.”

O garotinho sorriu. “Okay”.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Semanas se passaram; Kris e os outros empregados tentaram ao máximo achar Tao, mas agora eles não sabiam mais o que fazer. Eles estavam em um beco sem saída; foram ao antigo apartamento de Tao, mas ele estava ocupado por um casal. Quando procuraram Baekhyun, ele não sabia do que estavam falando. Evitaram contar para ele o que havia acontecido, não querendo preocupa-lo.

Estavam todos sentados à mesa da cozinha, quando Xiumin estalou os dedos ao lembrar-se de algo. “Sra. Lin!”

“Quem?” Sehun perguntou ao descascar uma banana.

“Você sabe... aquela que o Tao ligava para ter certeza que ela recebeu o dinheiro da família dele.” Xiumin levantou da mesa e foi até o telefone. “Eu lembro... eu salvei porque eu continuava me confundindo com o número. Pensei que fosse telemarketing” ele voltou para a mesa da cozinha. “Eu sei... está aqui... ah-há! Tao não apagou!” ele mostrou a eles o número.

“Ligue para ela!” Chen indicou o telefone. “Ela deve saber onde ele está!”

“Por que eu?” Xiumin fez bico.

“Uh... por que você está segurando o telefone?” Chen disse num tom óbvio.

“Você liga!” o cozinheiro segurou o telefone entregando- a Chen.

“O que? Por que eu?!”

“Você ouviu Tao falar com ela? Chinês!” Xiumin disse ao balançar o telefone.

“E o que te faz pensar que eu sei falar chinês?”

“Você não teve aulas de chinês?”

“Sim, no Ensino Médio! Milhões de anos atrás! Só consigo me lembrar de ‘oi’ e ‘tchau’, ‘onde é o banheiro’ e ‘quanto custa isso’!” Chen escondeu as mãos. “Você também teve aulas! Você liga!”

“Eu me lembro de nada!” Xiumin empurrou o telefone para Chen, que empurrou de volta. Sehun, por outro lado, só olhava de um para o outro. _‘Esses dois... não agem como a idade deles... tão imaturos.’_ Ele olhou ao redor e viu Kris chegando na cozinha, se inclinou e pegou o telefone.

“Hey-” Chen e Xiumin disseram.

“Aqui chefe, pega!” ele jogou o telefone para o loiro, que pegou com facilidade. “Ligue para o número.”

“O que? Por quê?” ele olhou para o telefone. “Sra. Lin?”

Sehun assentiu. “Tao sempre ligava para ela, lembra? Era pra ela que ele mandava dinheiro. Tao nunca deletou o número, e ela provavelmente sabe onde ele está.... talvez.” Ele apontou para o cozinheiro e o motorista. “Esses dois estão com medo demais para ligar.”

“Por quê?”

“Eles não lembram como falar em chinês.”

“Espera... mas... ah sim.”

“Sim, já que você é poliglota... sabe melhor do que todos nós aqui... você liga.”

Kris concordou e então pressionou o botão. Escutou algumas chamadas, antes de escutar um ‘alô’.

“Ah, hm... alô... Sra. Lin?” Kris disse em chinês.

“É ela. Quem está falando?”

“Meu nome é Kris... hm, Tao trabalhava para mim e-”

“Oh! O chefe de Tao, claro... obrigada por cuidar tão bem dele.”

“Ah, claro. Claro... hm, eu só gostaria de fazer uma pergunta.”

“Claro.”

“Vejamos... Tao saiu da mansão hm, algumas semanas atrás... e eu e meus empregados não sabemos onde ele está.”

“Oh, ele está aqui.”       

Os olhos de Kris arregalaram. “Espera... você quer dizer... ele está na China?”

Sehun olhou para Kris vendo sua expressão. Ele agora sabia que o chefe teria noção de onde Tao está.

“Bom... sim. E-Ele não... ele me disse que te falou que estaria aqui.”

“O q-que mais ele disse a senhora?”

“Hm, ele me disse que ele se demitiu e que ficaria aqui permanentemente. Desculpe... ele não disse para você e os outros que tinha ido embora?”

_‘Permanentemente? Por quê... é sua culpa Kris... veja o que fez.’_

“Hm... senhor?”

“S-Sim? Perdão. O que disse?”

“Bom... hm, Tao saiu para procurar um emprego... eu posso dar algum recado a ele se você-”

“N-Não. Não será preciso. Hm... posso te perguntar mais uma coisa.”

“Claro.”

“Onde na China?”

“Onde?”

Kris assentiu, como se ela pudesse vê-lo. “Sim. Onde na China.”

“Qingdao, Shandong.”

“Obrigado.”

“Claro, isso é tudo?”

“S-Espera! Por favor, não diga a Tao.”

“Por quê?”

“Só... por favor. Hm, eu quero... visita-lo de surpresa.”

“Oh! Eu gosto de surpresas. Claro. Não direi nada.”

Kris sorriu. “Obrigado. Foi muito bom falar com a senhora.”

“Digo o mesmo.” Assim, despediram-se.

“O que ela disse?” Chen perguntou. “Ela sabe onde o Tao está?”

Kris colocou o telefone no balcão. “Sim, sabe.”

“E onde ele está?” Xiumin perguntou ansioso.

“Qingdao, Shandong... China.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Não, Sehun.” Kris disse enquanto andava pelo quarto.

“Por favor?! Por favoooor!”

“Eu disse, não.” Kris encarou o jardineiro. _‘É supostamente para ter um adulto na minha frente, mas ele é uma criança!’_

“Por que não?!”

“Por que eu sou quem deve trazer o Tao para casa.” Kris colocou algumas roupas dentro da mala. Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo iria ficar lá, mas ele fez uma promessa ao Yitao, e não importava o que, ele traria Tao de volta.

“Mas você pode estragar tudo!”

“Do que você está falando?”

“Bom... você pode dizer as coisas erradas ao Tao.” Sehun murmurou e olhou para o chefe, que estava arrumando suas coisas. Sehun pediu para ir buscar Tao por ele, mas foi recebido com um ‘de onde você vai tirar dinheiro para comprar as passagens?’, ele se virou para Chen e Xiumin, mas só teve a cabeça atingida por leves tapinhas do casal. O jardineiro talvez fosse melhor em persuadir Tao para voltar, mas o chefe o havia dispensado. “Chefe.”

“Hm?”

“Você gosta do Tao?”

Kris parou o que fazia, mas não respondeu.

“Então, gosta?”

Ele ficou ainda sem resposta do chefe, o que o deixou irritado.

“Chefe... e se... eu te disser que gosto dele?”

Imediatamente Kris se virou para o jardineiro. Ele estreitou os olhos e o encarou como se estivesse confuso sobre o que ouvira. “O que disse?”

Sehun continuou com a expressão limpa, analisando a expressão e linguagem corporal de Kris. “Você me ouviu.”

“Você não pode gostar dele.”

“Por que não?” Sehun cruzou os braços. “Me dê uma razão.” _‘É isso! Vai lá chefe... escute seu coração e esqueça esse seu orgulho estúpido!’_

Kris olhava para todo lugar, menos para Sehun. Deveria dizer a ele; deveria dizer que ele tem algo pelo moreno. “Eu... hm, eu...”

“Você gosta. Não é?” Sehun terminou a sentença para ele. “Certo? Você gosta?” _‘Por favor, diga que sim’_

Kris suspirou e lentamente concordou.

Sehun sorriu. _‘Finalmente.’_ “Isso foi o que pensei.” Kris o olhou confuso. “Eu estava apenas testando para ver o que você faria. Não se preocupe, não tenho sentimentos pelo Tao, nunca terei. Prometo.”

Os olhos de Kris mostraram que ele estava feliz por Sehun não ter esses sentimentos por Tao, mas ainda assim ele zombou um pouco e continuou a arrumar suas coisas. “Ele provavelmente me odeia agora.”

“Huh?”

“Sehun... quando ele se confessou para mim, eu disse a ele para se livrar desse sentimento. Eu disse que não era certo. Um empregado ter sentimentos pelo chefe é errado.” Ele começou a dobrar uma blusa. “Eu disse... que eram doentios esses sentimentos por mim. E eu posso ter mencionado que ele era estúpido ele estar apaixonado por mim.”

“Por que você-”

“Eu não sei, ok! Eu fui um idiota. Eu pensava que era hétero. Hétero completamente... mas quando ele me disse que... eu não sei. Fiquei chocado? Mas eu não odeio que homens se relacionem... digo, olhe Xiumin e Chen, eles se beijam na minha frente... mas... E-Eu não sei!”

“Foi na mesma época... com Geunsuk, certo? Você estava provavelmente com raiva com o que Geunsuk fez... mas descontou no Tao. Chefe... Tao estava sem defesa! Ele foi a vítima, o machucado, e você o machucou ainda mais! Você não estava pensando direito”

“Eu sei disso.” Suspirou. “Eu sei.”

“E aquele cara, o Intae... q-quando você o levou embora... ele correu até mim porque me ouviu chamando por vocês. Ele provavelmente pensou que eu os conhecesse.” Kris olhou para Sehun, esperando que ele continuasse. “E... ele estava perguntando o que estava errado e eu disse que não tinha certeza. Ele me deu as sacolas de Tao e... me disse que provavelmente você o viu dando um beijo na bochecha de Tao e-”

“Espera... você disse... beijo na bochecha?”

“Hm, sim.”

“Não, ele deu um beijo.”

Sehun balançou a cabeça. “Não... ele me disse que foi um beijo na bochecha. Você deve ter visto errado... talvez o ângulo te confundiu?”

Kris repensou um momento e percebeu que Sehun estava certo. “Merda”

“Você pensou que... você sabia... vê, é disso que estava falando.” Sehun balançou a cabeça. O loiro às vezes fazia suas próprias conclusões, era engraçado algumas vezes, mas outras eram tristes. “Eu preciso ir com você... só para ter certeza de que não vai estragar tudo.”

Kris parou, pensando sobre os prós e contras de levar Sehun. Claro, ele ajudaria a trazer Tao de volta, mas de novo, ele poderia se distrair, ou pior, lhe dar conselhos errados e ele acabar fazendo as coisas erradas. “Bom... certo. Você pode ir.”

“Isso!” Sehun deu um soco no ar. “Não se preocupe chefe. Sou expert nisso.” Kris revirou os olhos e assentiu.

“Certo, o que disser. Arrume a mala. Estamos saindo em 3 dias.”

Sehun assentiu e estava quase saindo quando uma ideia surgiu. “Chefe.”

“Sim... Sehun. O que foi?”

“Leve Yitao também.”

“Huh? Por quê?” Kris franziu as sobrancelhas.

“Pense sobre isso. Yitao está triste há semanas... ver Tao vai deixa-lo feliz.”

Kris concordou com o que o jardineiro disse. Ele achou um bom plano e decidiu concordar com isso, seu filho ficaria feliz em ver sua ‘mãe’ novamente.

“Ótimo!” Sehun sorriu e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele.

 _‘Só espere Tao... só espere.’_ Kris pensou enquanto arrumava as coisas.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao estava nesse momento sentado no chão de madeira, se abanando com uma mão, com um pequeno ventilador feito à mão que havia achado em casa. Estava muito quente e isso começou a irritá-lo. Ele limpou o suor que caía de sua testa com a curta manga de sua camisa. Ele se sentia preguiçoso e não queria fazer nada.

“Tao, você quer algo para beber?”

Tao se virou para ver o irmão mais velho com um copo de chá gelado.

“Claro. Obrigado.”

Quando Luhan e Yixing descobriram, eles estavam êxtase pelo irmão mais novo estar em casa, permanentemente. Tao, entretanto, falhou em contar a verdadeira razão de por que havia ido embora da Coreia. Ele pensava ser desnecessário dizer isso.

“Você achou um emprego?”

“Hm” ele balançou a cabeça ao colocar o copo no chão. “Não.. ainda não.”

“Oh, bem, então” Luhan sentou na cadeira de madeira atrás de Tao. “O local em que trabalhava, antes do acidente... eles ainda seguraram meu trabalho por mim. Eu voltarei amanhã... vá comigo.”

“O que você fazia?” Tao inclinou-se, olhando para o irmão mais velho.

“É como uma escolinha e creche. Vamos lá, você cuidou do filho do seu chefe. É a mesma coisa... só que com um monte deles. E são crianças muito fofas!” Luhan riu.

Tao riu junto do outro e assentiu. “Certo. Eu vou.”

“Ótimo!” Luhan levantou e foi para a cozinha. “Direi a eles que você está indo também. Oh, isso me lembra, o filho da Sra. Lin trabalha lá também!”

“Ahn?” Tao gritou. “Qual deles?”

Luhan espiou por cima do balcão e sorriu de canto. “O mais novo.”

Tao rapidamente encarou o irmão. “A-Aaron?”

Luhan riu. “Sim! Ele está bem diferente agora. Seria muito bom vocês se verem de novo.” Ele voltou para a cozinha, pegando o telefone para ligar para o seu local de trabalho.

Tao levou seus joelhos ao peito e começou a pensar sobre o filho mais novo da Sra. Lin, Aaron. A senhora tinha 3 filhos, Calvin, Jiro e Aaron, que eram todos mais velhos que ele e seus irmãos, talvez de 7 a 13 anos mais velhos. Ele sorriu um pouco se lembrando de quando era mais novo; Calvin brincava com Luhan, já que eram os mais velhos, e Jiro e Yixing brincavam juntos também, enquanto ele e Aaron, já que eram os mais novos, brincavam. Honestamente, Aaron provavelmente foi o primeiro garoto pelo qual se apaixonara, ele era gentil, bonito e sempre o protegia de Jiro e Yixing, que o assustavam de brincadeira.

“Imagino como ele está agora.” Tao murmurou para si mesmo. Ele olhou para cima ao ouvir alguém bater na porta. _‘Yixing esqueceu as chaves de novo?!’_ Tao gemeu e levantou do chão, pegando o copo e colocando na mesa. Ele foi até a porta e abriu.

“Yixing, por que- Yah!” Tao caiu no chão, sua bunda batendo com força na madeira.

“Mamãe!” o pequeno panda abraçou Tao muito forte pela cintura.

“Yi-Yitao?!” Tao tentou compreender que o garotinho estava a sua frente, mas sua mente não estava trabalhando como deveria.

“Você está bem, Tao?!” o moreno olhou para cima, chocado.

“Kris?!”

“Hey Tao!” Sehun apareceu, passando a cabeça pela porta, tirando uma foto de um Tao surpreso.

“Sehun.” Tao cerrou os dentes.

“Tao? O que está acontecendo?” Luhan saiu da cozinha, preocupado. “O que está acontecendo? Quem são esses- eep!” Imediatamente Luhan foi surpreendido pelos braços jardineiro.

“Minha nossa, como você é bonita!” Luhan olhou assustado para Sehun, mas tentou manter sua compostura.

“Sehun! Solte meu irmão!” Tao disse.

“Irmão? Isso é um homem?” Sehun olhou de volta para o rapaz que havia segurado, que estava sorrindo para ele _. ‘Puta merda! Seu sorriso é perfeito!’_ Rapidamente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu um tapa na cara.

“Wow!” Sehun acariciou a bochecha com a mão direita, mas em vez de soltar Luhan, ele o trouxe para mais perto. “Isso doeu!” ele choramingou para o chinês.

“Tire essas suas mãos sujas de mim!” Luhan gritou e começou a soca-lo no peito.

“Ok, ok! Pare com isso!” Sehun se afastou. “Minha nossa, você não é mais precioso como antes.”

Luhan encarou o outro e logo depois correu até Tao, que ainda estava sentado no chão. “Você está bem? Quem são eles?”

“Mamãe? Quem é esse?” Yitao puxou a blusa de Tao, encarando o loiro que estava ao lado de sua ‘mãe’.

“Mamãe?” Luhan olhou para o irmão. “Ele acabou de te-”

“Sim! Sim, ele chamou.” As bochechas de Tao esquentaram.

“Bom, por que-“

“Por que sim.” Tao tentou mudar de assunto, estava começando a se sentir envergonhado.

“Mamãe... quem é esse?”

“Ahn, é o irmão mais velho da mamãe.” Tao apontou para Luhan.

“Ah” Yitao sorriu para o loiro. “Tia!”

“Não-”

“O quê?” Luhan ficou muito vermelho. Sehun tentou ao máximo controlar a risada, assim como Kris, mas era tudo muito engraçado e único Yitao se referir ao irmão mais velho de Tao como ‘tia’.

“Yi-Yitao... esse é meu irmão mais velho. Então ele é um ‘tio’. Não ‘tia’.”

“Ah” Yitao assentiu, entendendo. “Mas eu tenho muitos tios... e nenhuma tia.” Ele se virou para Luhan. “Posso te chamar de tia? Por favor?”

“Eu... ahn... Eu-” Luhan não tinha certeza do que falar para o menino. Ele achava tudo isso muito estranho, mas olhando para o garotinho o fez se lembrar de Tao quando era mais novo. Ele sempre usava aquela expressão triste para conseguir o que queria. “Hm, claro... Eu acho.”

“Yay!” Yitao foi até Luhan e deu um abraço em sua ‘tia’. “Meu nome é Yitao. Qual seu nome, tia?”

“Ahn... é Luhan.”

Yitao sorriu abertamente; ele virou e apontou para o pai. “Aquele é meu papai. Mamãe trabalhava para ele e” ele apontou para Sehun. “Aquele é meu tio. Ele planta flores pela casa pra ficar tudo bonito.”

Tao havia esquecido completamente que Kris estava esperando na porta da frente. Ele rapidamente se levantou e arrumou suas roupas para se fazer apresentável. “Senhor. O que está fazendo aqui? C-Como-”

“Eu liguei para a Sra. Lin. Da próxima fez, quando pensar em fugir... lembre-se de apagar o contato dela.”

O moreno olhou para baixo, ele havia se esquecido do número. Agora estava sento repreendido, em frente ao irmão mais velho e dentro da própria casa.

“Fugir?” Luhan perguntou. “Do que ele está falando? Você disse que havia se demitido e que estava aqui permanentemente.”

“Hm... Eu... E-Eu...” O coração de Tao estava batendo rápido; ele não sabia o que fazer agora.

“Ah” Sehun interrompeu, sentindo que Tao precisava de ajuda. “O que meu chefe quis dizer... ahn... é que e-ele... hm, wow! Esse é um vaso bonito. Eu gosto de vasos. Onde conseguiu esse?” Sehun foi até o vaso no fim da sala de estar. “Meu deus, parece uma antiguidade.”

“Hm.. e é uma.” Luhan lançou um olhar questionador para o jardineiro. “Mas.. enfim, Tao, o que-”

“Nossa, estou com fome!” Sehun começou a dizer. Ele se aproximou de Luhan e pegou Yitao pela mão, e na outra pegou na mão de Luhan. “Você poderia ser gentil e me mostrar a área? Estou com fome. Talvez um carrinho de comida? Ok, muito obrigado cara! Tchau Tao! Tchau chefe!” Sehun falou tudo rapidamente, deixando ao chefe um olhar para que não estragasse tudo com Tao.

“Hey! Espere! Tao!” Luhan disse, mas a porta foi fechada rapidamente por Sehun.

Estava silencioso; com apenas os dois, o babá e o chefe, um de frente para o outro. Kris queria falar, mas nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca. Tao continuava a encarar o chão; ele sabia que seu chefe estaria com raiva dele. Justo quando ele pensava que tinha se livrado disso.

“Senhor... o que está fazendo aqui?” Ele disse baixinho, ainda olhando para o chão de madeira.

“Estou para aqui para te levar de volta.”

“Huh?” Tao olhou para cima, encarando seu antigo chefe com um olhar questionador.

“Estou aqui para te levar de volta para casa. De volta para a Coreia.”

Tao encarou o chefe; ele estreitou os lábios e lentamente balançou a cabeça. “Desculpe-me senhor.”

Kris começou a franzir o cenho.

“Eu não vou voltar.”


	16. Dezesseis.

**Dezesseis.**

Xiumin e Chen estavam na mansão do chefe, almoçando; eles não acompanharam Kris, Sehun e Yitao para a China e ficaram para trás cuidando da casa. Não se importaram, eles poderiam ter um momento bom e relaxante só para os dois juntos. Chen olhou pela janela de vidro enquanto bebia seu copo de café.

“Me pergunto como eles estão agora.”

Xiumin o olhou de seu prato. “Aposto que estão bem. Eu só espero que o chefe não estrague tudo.”

O motorista olhou de volta para o cozinheiro. “Você também acredita, então?”

“Que o chefe gosta do Tao? Sim.” Ele riu. “Você tem que admitir que eles são fofos juntos.”

“Hm.” Chen se recostou na cadeira. “Eu acho que nós somos mais.”

O casal sorriu e riu junto.

“Vamos torcer par que Tao volte para casa.” O cozinheiro suspirou.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Sehun ajeitou Yitao em seu braço enquanto ainda arrastava o irmão mais velho de Tao. _‘Chefe, não estrague tudo’_. Logo que chegara à rua principal, Sehun colocou o pequeno panda no chão.

“Tio, to com fome também. Quero comer.”

“Okay, hm...” Sehun olhou para os dois lados da rua. Ele estava com certeza sem noção de para onde ir. Ele deveria ter prestado atenção enquanto o táxi estava levando ele e o chefe do aeroporto para o apartamento de Tao, mas em vez disso, ele estava tirando fotos para colocar em seu blog. O jardineiro coçou a cabeça e se virou para Luhan, que cruzou os braços e encarou o mais alto. “Ah... você talvez saberia de algum lugar que vende comida por aqui?”

Luhan bufou e começou a andar. “Siga-me. Há um lugar a uns 3 quarteirões daqui.”

Yitao sorriu e correu para perto de Luhan, pegando em sua mão direita. O chinês foi pego de surpresa; ele rapidamente olhou para o pandinha sorridente. Luhan lentamente sorriu de volta e começou a balançar suas mãos enquanto andavam. Sehun pegou então a outra; pegou a mão esquerda de Luhan, querendo se juntar a eles.

“O que está fazendo?” Luhan cerrou os dentes.

“Ahn... me juntando a vocês?”

Luhan puxou sua mão, tirando-a de aperto de Sehun. “Você é um homem crescido. Argh.”

Sehun fez um bico, mas continuou andando. Assim que os três chegaram ao carrinho de comida, Yitao apontou que queria uma melancia.

“Tia, aquela!” O menino sorriu para a perfeita melancia. “Por favor?”

Luhan corou levemente. “C-Claro.” O chinês pediu ao vendedor a melancia; ele se virou para Sehun. “E você? Você disse que estava com fome.”

Sehun balançou a cabeça. “Estou bem.”

“Mas você-”

“Eu menti.” Ele sorriu. “Eu só queria que o chefe e o Tao... conversassem algumas coisas. Uma pequena desculpa para sair.”

O chinês franziu as sobrancelhas. “Okay então...” ele se virou para o vendedor e pediu duas latinhas de limonada.

“Obrigado.” Luhan o pagou e os três se sentaram em um banco ali perto, com Yitao entre os dois adultos, esperando ansiosamente pela sua melancia. “Aqui está, Yitao.” Ele entregou ao pequeno panda a melancia.

“Obrigado!” Yitao começou a mastigar a fruta. “Hm! Está bom!”

Luhan sorriu e entregou a Sehun uma latinha de limonada. O jardineiro olhou para a lata e depois para o chinês. “Para que é isso?”

“Só aceite.” Luhan empurrou a limonada na mão de Sehun. Ele desviou o olhar e abriu a latinha.

“Obrigado.”

“É.. é..”

Estava silencioso entre eles, mas havia os sons das ruas cheias e as pessoas conversando enquanto passavam por eles. Luhan suspirou; ele estava pensando no que havia acontecido mais cedo aquele dia.

 _‘Okay, então era o chefe de Tao... e seu filho...’_.O chinês olhou para o garotinho que ainda comia a melancia. _‘Yitao... e esse tal jardineiro estranho dele._ ’ Lançou um olhar para Sehun, que estava observando a rua. _‘O que ele quis dizer com fugindo? Tao se demitiu... por que ele disse que ele fugiu? Se ele fugiu... algo aconteceu? Se foi isso... o que aconteceu? Ele machucou Tao?’_ seus olhos arregalaram. _‘Ah meu Deus! Ele o machucou!’_ rapidamente, Luhan olhou para o jardineiro.

“Você-”

“Sehun.”

“O que?”

“Sehun é o meu nome.”

“O que? Ah sim. Hm, enfim, o que o chefe do Tao quis dizer quando ele disse que Tao fugiu?”

Sehun hesitou. “Hm... bom-”

“Ele o machucou não foi?!” ele sussurrou preocupado para ele, não querendo que o menino escutasse.

“N-Não! Meu chefe não é assim! Ele nunca machucaria alguém! Eu juro!”

“Então por que ele disse aquilo?”

O jardineiro suspirou. “Você sabe... É responsabilidade do Tao contar isso a você. Não minha. Então pergunte a ele, okay.”

Luhan se afastou e assentiu. Sehun estava certo sobre isso, não era da sua conta falar. _‘Acho que tenho que perguntar a Tao alguma hora então.’_ O chinês olhou para o garotinho, que agora o encarava.

“Oi tia!”

“Ahn.. oi.”

Luhan ainda encarava o pequeno panda; ele parecia uma versão mais nova de Tao. _‘Hm. Será...’_ “Yitao.”

O menino, e também o jardineiro, viraram-se para Luhan. “Sim?”

“Você pode fazer isso para mim?” Luhan colocou sua latinha no banco e pôs suas duas mãos nas bochechas. “Faça o que eu faço.”

Yitao concordou e colocou a melancia em seu colo; assim que limpou as mãos nos guardanapos que Sehun o deu, ele imitou o que sua ‘tia’ estava fazendo.

“Você pode dizer, ‘bbuing bbuing’?” Luhan perguntou enquanto movia seu pulso para cima e para baixo, com as mãos esfregando suas bochechas. Sehun inclinou a cabeça, se perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

“Bbuing, bbuing!!” Yitao disse para sua ‘tia’. Os olhos de Luhan arregalaram, e ele congelou.

“Tia? Tia?” Yitao tirou as mãos das bochechas e cheio de preocupação, se virou para o tio. “Tio Sehun, tia Luhan não tá se mexendo! O que aconteceu?!” Sehun estava também chocado, ele provavelmente havia presenciado o momento mais fofo que já havia acontecido. “Tio?! Tio-”

“Yah! Você é tão precioso Yitao!” Luhan falou animado, segurando o menino o mais forte possível. “Você é tão fofo!” ele disse ao esfregar suas bochechas na cabeça do garotinho.

“Minha nossa... isso foi perfeito!” Sehun acrescentou. “Eu deveria ter filmado isso!”

Luhan encarou o jardineiro e franziu as sobrancelhas. “Que pervertido.”

“P-Pervertido?”

“Gravando garotinhos... entendo.” Luhan deixou Yitao mais próximo a ele, longe de Sehun. Yitao, por outro lado, olhava de um para outro, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. “Eu não sabia que você era afim disso.”

“N-Não sou! Não sou um pervertido!” Sehun estava extremamente vermelho. _‘Como ele se atreve a falar isso! Esqueça o que eu disse sobre ele ser bonito, ele é malvado!’_

“Só estou brincando. Nossa...” o chinês revirou os olhos. “Não precisa gritar.” Ele pegou sua limonada e levantou. “Nós deveríamos voltar. Quer voltar Yitao?”

O pequeno panda assentiu. “Eu quero ver mamãe e papai.” Ele pegou sua melancia e pulou do banco.

“Okay então.” Luhan sorriu; ele se virou para Sehun, que também estava levantando. “Vamos pervertido.”

“Eu não sou pervertido.” Sehun bufou para o chinês.

“Tá, tá...” Luhan revirou os olhos.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“O que você quer dizer em não voltar?”

Tao se virou e pegou seu copo que estava em cima da mesa. “Como eu disse. Eu não vou voltar.” Ele foi direto para a cozinha. Kris estava chocado com o que o ex-babá disse.

 _‘Isso não era para acontecer!’_ “E-Espera Tao.” Ele seguiu o moreno. “Você vai mesmo dizer isso?”

“Claro.” Tao colocou o copo na pia. “Eu-”

“Você sabe que vai deixar Yitao triste não é?”

Tao começou a franzir o cenho. Não era justo dizer isso, é claro que Tao sabia que iria deixar Yitao triste, mas ele estava fazendo o que o chefe queria. O ex-babá sabia que ia ser difícil para ele estar perto do chefe quando ainda tem sentimentos por ele.

“Olha, só estou fazendo o que você queria que eu fizesse.”

Kris estava confuso. “Eu não disse para você fugir sem nos dizer! Por favor, me explique o que quer dizer, porque eu estou confuso aqui.”

Tao coçou a cabeça, furioso. “Você sabe e eu não quero realmente falar sobre isso.” Ele passou pelo ex-chefe, de volta para a sala de estar.

“Tao-”

De repente, a porta abriu, revelando o outro irmão de Tao, Yixing, com a mão na bochecha.

“Yixing!” o moreno correu até o irmão, colocando a mão na bochecha vermelha. “Minha nossa... o que aconteceu com a sua bochecha?”

“Ahn” Yixing fez bico. “Suho me deu um tapa”.

“Suho?” Tao revirou os olhos. “Você ainda está correndo atrás daquele enfermeiro que cuidou de você? Por que simplesmente não para.” Ele voltou para a cozinha, com o irmão em seu encalço. “Ele provavelmente não te quer.” Tao pegou um pano e molhou um pouco. “Quer dizer, quem iria? Jogador.” Ele sussurrou a última parte.

“Mas eu quero-”

“Yah! Calado.” Ele colocou Yixing na cadeira da cozinha e começou a passar o pano molhado de água gelada na bochecha do irmão. “Nossa, está muito vermelho.”

“Hm” Yixing olhou ao redor e viu Kris parado na porta. “Quem é esse?” ele murmurou para o moreno. “Seu namorado?” ele disse provocando, alto o suficiente para os dois escutarem.

O rosto de Tao ficou extremamente vermelho, assim como o de Kris. “Não! Ele não é!” Tao bateu levemente no ombro do irmão. “Por que perguntou isso tão alto?”

“Desculpe. Nossa, papai não deveria ter te deixado praticar wushu. Isso doeu.” Yixing choramingou, esfregando a mão no braço. “Enfim.” Ele olhou para Kris, o analisando de cima a baixo. “Você me é familiar.” O estudou mais um pouco, tentando lembrar onde já havia o visto. “Ah! Espera! Você não é o... o...” Yixing começou a estalar os dedos. “O estilista... Kris, certo? Um dos top 5 designers internacionais... bem rico e tudo?”

“Ahn, bom... eu sou um estilista... e você pode dizer que sou muito conhecido.” Ele coçou a sobrancelha.

“Bem, putz....” Yixing assoviou. “Como conseguiu trabalhar para ele?” se virou para o irmão mais novo, que estava se remexendo incomodado.

“Baekhyun.... bom, o namorado dele que me ajudou. Ele trabalha para o Kris.”

“Interessante. Bom, isso é legal. Que inveja.” Encarou o irmão. “Você consegue ver todas as roupas antes de irem para as passarelas.”

Tao assentiu. “Às vezes. Eu não perguntava muito sobre isso para ele.” O moreno ficou levemente roseado ao se levantar e ir novamente para a pia.

“Ah, entendo.” Concordou. “A esposa não quer perturbar o marido no trabalho.” Ele deu um ‘joinha’ para Tao. “Que amoroso você é.”

“Yah! Você quer morrer?” Tao encarou o irmão, indo até ele.

“Não mesmo!” Yixing saiu rapidamente da cozinha, passando por Kris na porta. “Legal conhecer você.” Com isso, correu para seu quarto.

Tao cerrou os dentes. _‘Eu vou tanto bater em você Yixing! Só espere!’_ Ele lentamente se virou para o ex-chefe, que tinha um pequeno tom avermelhado em si. “Desculpe pelo... meu irmão idiota. Ele pensa que é engraçado, mas ele realmente... não é.”

“Tudo bem.” Kris tossiu um pouco. _‘Esposa?’_ ele observou Tao ao voltar para a cozinha, lavando o copo. _‘Esposa, huh?’_

“Você quer algo para beber?” Tao perguntou por cima do ombro, quebrando os pensamentos do loiro. “Nós temos chá, água... Acho que temos um pouco de refrigerante também, se quiser.”

“Ah, água está bom.” Ele se aproximou do moreno, enquanto pegava um copo de água. Tao abriu o freezer e colocou alguns cubos de gelo.

“Aqui.” Ele se virou e deu a Kris.

A porta abriu e Yitao entrou correndo, procurando por Kris e Tao. “Mamãe!” ele correu até sua ‘mãe’, que sorriu para o pequenino. Tao se ajoelhou e Yitao se lançou em cima dele, abraçando-o apertado. “Mamãe sentiu minha falta?”

“Muito!” Tao abraçou-o mais forte.

“O que você e papai falaram?”

“Ahn, coisa de gente grande.” Ele respondeu, acariciando as bochechas do menino. “Você está suado. Depois tem que tomar um banho.”

“Ah, tá bom!”

“Tao! Você tem que ver o que Yitao pode fazer!” Luhan sorriu abertamente para o irmão mais novo. “É puramente incrível e eu ensinei ele!”

“Ah, não é... nada... sabe... indecente, não é?”

“Não mesmo!” Sehun disse. “É fofo, acredite.”

“Hm, certo.” Tao olhou para o pequeno panda. “O que tio Sehun e... ahn, tia Luhan te mostraram?” Kris olhou sobre o ombro de Tao, esperando seu filho mostrar a Tao o que Luhan ensinou. Yitao sorriu; ele fechou o punho e colocou nas bochechas, com apenas alguns movimentos no pulso, inclinando a cabeça.

“Bbuing, bbuing!”

Tao arregalou os olhos, enquanto Kris cuspia a água para o lado. Yitao, junto com Luhan e Sehun, franziram o nariz.

“Eca papai... isso não foi legal.”

“Sinto muito!” Kris limpou sua boca. Ele estava constrangido que havia feito aquilo na frente de Tao e de seu irmão, mas ele não conseguiu evitar. Ele havia visto a coisa mais adoravelmente fofa em toda a sua vida. Bom, aquilo e Tao.

“Vou pegar papel toalha.” Luhan pulou a poça de água que havia no chão de madeira.

“Foi bem, chefe.” Sehun sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, e recebeu um olhar severo.

“Isso foi adorável!” Tao sorriu. “Sabe Yitao, eu costumava fazer isso também! Mas eu cresci.” O moreno fez beicinho.

“Você fazia?” Sehun perguntou.

“Fazia sim.”

“Me mostre.” Sehun disse com interesse. Ele não só queria ver como Tao faria. Melhor ainda, ele queria ver como o chefe reagiria; se Kris reagiu daquela forma com Yitao, imagine como seria com Tao fazendo; os dois juntos, uma arma completa.

“Claro” Tao fez o mesmo, enquanto o garotinho imitava a ‘mãe’.

“Bbuing, bbuing!” eles disseram em uníssono; Sehun bateu palmas, enquanto Kris se virava. O jardineiro riu e virou para cutucar o chefe.

“Fofo, huh?”

Depois de uma pausa, Kris concordou.

“Agora eu sei o fraco do chefe.” Sehun sorriu de canto, pegou Yitao nos braços e o colocou de frente para o chefe. “Yitao! Use o seu ataque fofo!”

“Ahn?” Yitao olhou por cima do ombro para o tio. “Meu o que?”

“Dê meu filho de volta!” Kris pegou Yitao com seu braço livre.

“Nossa...” Sehun riu, e Tao também. Luhan voltou com o papel toalha; ele rasgou um pedaço e colocou ao chão. Começou a limpar a água com o pé, tendo a certeza de deixar o chão limpo.

“O que é tão engraçado?” ele perguntou.

“Ah... você sabe, o ataque fofo do Yitao.” Sehun riu. “Super effective.”

“Yah... pare de fazer de Yitao um Pokémon.” Kris ajeitou o filho em seu braço e depois o colocou no chão. “O que você fez com o tio Sehun e... ahn... tia Luhan?”

“Ah! Nós fomos num carrinho de comida porque tava com fome, ai a tia comprou melancia pra mim!”

“Você agradeceu?” Kris perguntou enquanto tirava a capa do menino.

“Sim!” o pequenino assentiu. “Eu gosto da tia! Porque ele não mora com a gente?”

Luhan riu levemente. _‘Ele é tão fofo!’_

“Ah... porque tia Luhan vive na China, com seu pai.”

Nessa hora, Yixing saiu de seu quarto, parando ao ver novas pessoas junto com seus irmãos. “Okay... o que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é esse cara e de quem é essa criança?” ele apontou para o garotinho.

“Yixing, isso foi rude!” Tao se queixou. “Este é Sehun.” Ele apontou para o jardineiro. “Ele trabalha para Kris. E esse é Yitao, seu filho. Quer dizer, filho de Kris.”

O pequeno panda encarou Yixing com seus grandes olhos. “Quem é você?”

“Ahn... Sou Yixing, o outro irmão de Tao.” Ele se ajoelhou para ver melhor o pandinha. “Wow! Tao, ele se parece muito com você.” O ex-babá corou com o comentário. Yitao se parecia com ele? Cabelo preto, mesmos olhos, mas era apenas uma coincidência. “É... parece um pouco.” Yixing cobriu as orelhas do pequenino. “Você faz sexo com ele,” apontou Kris com a cabeça. “E esse garotinho aqui seria o resultado. Ele é muito fofo.” Ele disse e sorriu para Yitao.

O rosto de todos ganhou um leve tom avermelhado enquanto Yitao sorria abertamente, sem saber do que Yixing estava falando. Sehun mordeu o lábio, tentando ao máximo não rir.

“Eu acho que você quer morrer.” Tao encarou o irmão. Ele tentou ir até ele, só para dar um soco ou dois, mas foi segurado pelo antigo chefe. Yitao segurou o pulso de Yixing para trazê-lo de volta para baixo, longe de suas orelhas.

“Então você é o outro irmão da mamãe?”

“Mamãe? Quem?”

“Mamãe.” O pequenino apontou para Tao, fazendo Yixing o olhar surpreso.

“Ahn... Sim... sou irmão da sua... ahn, mamãe. O mais bonito.” Ele disse com um sorriso, mas ganhando olhares intensos de Tao e Luhan.

“Oh! Então você é meu tio!” sorriu abertamente para o outro.

“H-Hey! Por que ele é ‘tio’?” Luhan perguntou.

“Isso é interessante. Por que você diz isso Yitao? E... por que chamar Tao... de ‘mamãe’?” Sehun perguntou, também intrigado com o que o garotinho havia dito.

“Ah, por que...” ele foi até Luhan e Tao, segurando a mão de cada um. “Tia e mamãe são bonitas. Bonita é para garotas né? Mas tia e mamãe não são garotas... mas são bonitos!” ele olhou para cima, vendo a ‘mamãe’ e a ‘tia’. “E eu chamo tio Sehun e tio Yixing de tio por que... eles são atraentes como o papai.”

“Awn!” Luhan pegou o pequenino nos braços. “Okay, quando ele me chamou de bonito... foi tão fofo!”

Yixing levantou do chão e arrumou sua calça enquanto Luhan continuava a aconchegar o pequeno panda. “Então, o que vocês três estão fazendo aqui? Férias... ou algo assim?”

“Ahn... algo assim.” Kris lançou um olhar para Tao, que não o encarou de volta. “Desculpe por vir sem avisar. Nós simplesmente saímos do aeroporto e viemos para cá e... é...” ele disse para Luhan e Yixing.

Yixing balançou a cabeça. “Nah, sem problema. Hm, você disse que vieram direto do aeroporto, então... vocês tem algum lugar para ficar?”

Sehun balançou a cabeça. “Não acho que temos. Chefe?” ele se virou para o loiro, que balançou a cabeça.

“Eu me esqueci de reservar um hotel para nós, então...” ele olhou para o relógio. “Eu acho que devemos ir encontrar um hotel-”

“Vocês podem ficar aqui.” Yixing disse, fazendo Tao e Luhan se virarem para ele. “Quero dizer, nós temos um quarto.” Ele riu.

“N-Não, não temos.” Luhan balançou a cabeça. “Só temos quatro quartos aqui e você sabe que não podemos deixar outras pessoas usarem o quarto do papai. Seria desrespeitoso!” o mais velho brigou com o irmão do meio. “Mais, onde eles vão dormir? Não temos camas extras.”

“Okay então.” Yixing apontou para Sehun. “Ele fica no seu quarto. E o Sr. Estilista aí fica no quarto do Tao junto com o pandinha ali. Eles dormem na cama de vocês, óbvio.” Ele sorriu de canto para o mais velho.

“E você fica sozinho?” Tao disse raivoso.

“Bom, dã. Eu não gosto de outros dormindo na minha cama... bem, risque isso. Suho é permitido, mas infelizmente, eles não são o Suho.” Yixing encolheu os ombros.

“De jeito nenhum eu vou dividir minha cama com esse esquisito!” Luhan apontou para o jardineiro depois de colocar a criança no chão.

“Quem iria gostar de dormir do seu lado, de qualquer forma?” Sehun respondeu. “Eu durmo no sofá.”

“Ah, eu não faria isso.” Yixing disse. “Não é bom para as costas... acredite. Dói como um filho de uma put-pata. Pata.”

“Pata...” Sehun ergueu a sobrancelha.

“Pata.”

“M-Mas” Tao não tinha palavras. _‘Dividir uma cama com Kris?!’_ ele corou. _‘Isso é um sonho, não é?’_ ele conseguia sentir seu coração batendo mais forte.

“Yay! Eu vou dormir com mamãe!” Yitao apertou a mão de sua ‘mãe’; ele olhou por cima do ombro para o pai, que também estava tentando não ficar vermelho. “Papai! Vamos dormir com mamãe! Não está animado?”

“Hm... claro...” ele tossiu um pouco.

“Então está tudo certo.” Yixing assentiu, com um sinal de paz.

“Yixing-” Luhan começou, mas foi cortado.

“Não seja rude agora, irmão.” Ele sorriu de canto. “Você sempre diz para sermos gentis com os outros.” Ele abriu os braços para Sehun, Kris e Yitao. “E estou sendo gentil. Oferecendo um lugar para eles ficarem. Então está tudo certo. Vocês ficam aqui.” Com isso, ele foi para a cozinha, saindo de perto dos irmãos.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Mamãe! Olha!” Yitao jogava bolhas de sabão para sua ‘mãe’, que ria. O menino estava na banheira que Tao havia preparado depois do jantar. Já que Yitao estava suando o dia inteiro devido à temperatura, Tao queria que o pequenino se banhasse. Entretanto, Yitao não queria tomar banho, mas o ex-babá foi capaz de persuadi-lo com bolhas.

“Okay Yitao” Tao riu, pegando uma toalha. “Venha aqui, preciso limpar seu rosto.” O pequeno panda assentiu e foi para perto do maior. Enquanto o moreno limpava Yitao, uma batida na porta fora ouvida.

“Entre.”

A dor abriu e Kris entrou. “Eu só vim aqui para dar a Yitao as roupas de dormir. Na verdade, Luhan me entregou.” Ele mostrou a Tao as roupas.

“Elas eram minhas.” Tao apontou com a mão cheia de sabonete.

“M-Mesmo?”

Tao assentiu. “Bom... são obviamente minhas.” Ele riu. “Tem pandas nelas.”

“Papai! Olha!” Yitao mostrou ao pai as bolhas.

“Wow.” Kris se ajoelhou ao lado de Tao e afagou a cabeça do filho. “Que legal!”

“Sim! Mamãe que me mostrou.”

Tao desviou o olhar, não querendo que seu antigo chefe visse o rubor em seu rosto. _‘Muitas vezes hoje... Essa vermelhidão tem que parar.’_

“Vou te deixar continuar Tao.” Com isso, Kris levantou e saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta. Tao suspirou aliviado e continuou a dar banho no pequenino.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Mamãe”

“Sim, meu bebê?” Tao dobrou as roupas de Yitao usadas durante o dia e as colocou na gaveta.

“Hm” Yitao se jogou na cama e abraçou um travesseiro. Nessa hora, Kris estava entrando no quarto, mas parou ao escutar os dois pandas conversando.

O garotinho olhou para a ‘mãe’. “Ah... Eu quero que mamãe volte pra casa.” Ele se aproximou mais de Tao, escondendo seu rosto em sua barriga. “Sinto sua falta.”

Tao suspirou; se ele dissesse a Yitao a razão de ter ido embora, ele ainda não entenderia. Tao acariciou a cabeça do pequenino. “Também sinto sua falta.” Ele disse suavemente. “Muita.”

“Então mamãe vai voltar?”

Kris escutava tudo atentamente; ele esperava que Tao voltasse para casa e eles pudessem recomeçar, e ele poderia fazer algo para consertar o erro que havia cometido.

“Eu não sei Yitao”

Kris franziu o cenho. _‘Não é assim que eu queria que fosse.’_

“M-Mas por quê?” ele agarrou a camisa de Tao com força.

“É só muito difícil agora. Okay? E... eu não acho que seu pai gostaria que eu voltasse.”

 _‘Não’_ Kris balançou a cabeça. _‘Você está errado.’_

Yitao olhou para cima e balançou a cabeça. “Não! Papai está triste!”

 _‘Ahn, Yitao...!’_ Kris gemeu baixinho.

“Triste? Por quê?” Tao inclinou a cabeça. _‘Por que ele estaria triste?’_

“Por que mamãe não está perto mais.”

_‘Por que eu não estou mais por perto? Mesmo?’_

“Mamãe gosta do papai?” Yitao perguntou.

Os olhos de Tao arregalaram. _‘Que tipo de pergunta é essa?’_ Surpreendeu Tao que o pequeno panda perguntasse algo assim. “Por que está perguntando isso, Yitao?” ele olhou para o menino. Yitao encolheu os ombros.

“Mas mamãe sente falta do papai?”

Kris encostou as orelhas ainda mais na porta tentando escutar o que o moreno iria responder, mas seu peso era grande e a porta abriu de repente, resultando no loiro caído ao chão, assustando os dois pandas.

“Papai!”

“Kris!”

Os dois correram até o dragão caído no chão.

“Nossa, você está bem?” Tao perguntou preocupado.

“E-Estou...” Kris passou a mão na testa. “Ow, sim, e-estou bem...”

“Mamãe! Tem que beijar a testa do papai!” Yitao apontou para a cabeça do loiro.

“O q-que?”

“É!” o pequeno panda começou a balançar os braços. “Lembra quando disse que pro dodói ir embora, tem que beijar no local que... que doeu! Rápido mamãe! Beja a testa do papai!” ele foi até Tao e começou a empurrá-lo para o pai. “Rápido, ou então o dodói do papai não vai ficar bom!”

“C-Calma!” Tao corou um pouco; ele começou a se arrepender de dizer a Yitao que dos dodóis vão embora se beijar o local que dói. “Okay, okay! Eu beijo!” Yitao espiou sobre o ombro de Tao e esperou que sua ‘mãe’ desse ao pai um beijo na testa. Tao tremeu um pouco e levou suas mãos à cabeça de Kris. O loiro agora estava corado; ele tentou acalmar a si mesmo, mas seu coração batia mais acelerado do que ele gostaria. O moreno inclinou lentamente e depositou um beijo na testa de Kris.

“P-Pronto.” Ele imediatamente se levantou. “Bem melhor. Hm, já v-volto.” Tao rapidamente saiu de seu quarto, deixando o menino e o pai para trás.

“Papai se sente melhor agora?” Yitao perguntou. Kris se virou para encarar o filho e assentiu, fazendo o menino sorrir. “Que bom!” com isso, deu um abraço no pai. Kris sorriu e mentalmente agradeceu o filho por pedir para que Tao lhe beijasse, mesmo que fosse apenas um beijo na testa.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Já era hora de dormir e Yitao estava entre os dois adultos. Kris dormia na esquerda, perto da parede, já que Tao gostava de dormir no lado direito.

Kris lentamente se virou e abriu os olhos; ele viu o filho e Tao dormindo profundamente. O mais silencioso possível, ele se sentou e olhou para os dois pandas. Pegou em sua testa, lembrando-se do que Tao havia feito. _‘Seus lábios eram tão macios.’_ Ele observava Tao enquanto ele dormia, virando sua cabeça um pouco.  Ele se inclinou por cima de Yitao, para olhar melhor o moreno. Ele não poderia negar que era adorável. Quem ele estava querendo enganar? Ele é lindo. _‘Eu estava errado. Tão errado. Eu vou te conseguir de volta Tao. Eu prometo.’_ Seus olhos então chegaram até os lábios do moreno. _‘Me pergunto se...’_ Kris balançou a mão na frente do rosto de Tao.

“Tao?” ele sussurrou. “Tao.”

Nada; Tao continuava a dormir e Yitao coçou o nariz, ainda dormindo.

 _‘Só um, rápido.’_ Ele se inclinou, tremendo um pouco. Assim que estava perto dos lábios de Tao, Kris fez uma preparação mental. _‘Okay, só um selinho. Só isso. Apenas para sentir seus lábios de novo okay? Okay. É agora ou nunca! Ou... talvez depois... se Tao ainda gostar de mim... mas já que sou um idiot.- Eu deveria parar de falar agora e fazer logo!’_ Kris acalmou a si mesmo e então se inclinou.

“Papai?”

Kris se retraiu, com um rosto muito vermelho e um coração batendo acelerado.; ele olhou para o filho, que o encarava.

“Papai, o que você ia-”

“Volte a dormir.” Kris disse baixinho, dando palmadinhas leves na barriga do menino.

“Mas-”

“Sh sh. Hora de dormir.” Ele cobriu os olhos do filho. “Okay? Okay, boa noite. Eu te amo.” Com isso, Kris se virou, encarando a parede. Ele mentalmente choramingou. _‘Yitao eu te amo, mas... por que acordar nessa hora?’_

Yitao se sentou e encarou o pai; olhou de volta para Tao e se perguntou o que seu pai ia fazer. Ele encolheu os ombros e deitou-se novamente. Antes de fechar os olhos, ele deu um beijo na bochecha do moreno; Yitao sorriu e se aconchegou mais a Tao. O moreno de remexeu um pouco e se virou, passando os braços pelo pequenino, aconchegando-o a si em seu sono.


	17. Dezessete.

**Dezessete.**

Kris lentamente abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes; ele olhou pelo ombro e notou que Tao e Yitao não estavam ali.

 _‘Onde eles-’_ Ele percebeu que havia um recado ao seu lado.

_“Senhor, eu saí cedo com Luhan e voltaremos à tarde hoje. Ele está me levando ao seu trabalho. Yitao acordou quando eu estava saindo então eu fiz o café-da-manhã dele antes de sair. Tive a liberdade de procurar em sua mala e peguei algumas roupas para você. O café-da-manhã está na mesa e eu disse para Yixing não sair sem você. Tao.”_

Kris olhou ao redor e viu uma cadeira com suas roupas bem arrumadas em cima. Ele levantou e foi para a porta, escutou os sons da TV e andou para a sala de estar. Viu Yixing no sofá bebendo um copo de limonada e Yitao sentando em ‘perna de índio’, assistindo um filme.

“Oh” Yixing colocou o copo na mesa de centro. “Bom dia”

Yitao olhou para onde Yixing estava encarando; ele sorriu ao perceber que era o pai. “Bom dia papai!”

“Bom dia”

Yixing levantou do sofá. “Com fome? Tao fez comida... surpreendentemente... está boa.”

“Boa?”

“É...” Yixing andou até a cozinha, com Kris em seu encalço. “Eu não sabia que Tao podia cozinhar. A comida que ele deixou estava deliciosa. Ao crescer ele não podia cozinhar, nem mesmo ovos... ou arroz.” Yixing tirou a coberta dos pratos; havia dois ovos, 2 panquecas, 4 salsichas e arroz. “É seu, eu já comi.” Ele pegou uma salsicha e começou a comer. “Desculpe, elas estão muito boas. O microondas está ali para você esquentar.”

“Obrig-”

“Papai... você vai comer?” Yitao espiou pela porta.

“Sim” Kris se sentou. “Você quer comer de novo? Mamãe me disse que você já comeu.”

Yixing lançou um olhar ao ouvir Kris se referir ao seu irmão mais novo como ‘mamãe’. _‘Hm...’_

“Hm.” Yitao assentiu e foi até Kris. “Eu quero comer salsicha de novo” ele olhou para cima da mesa, vendo as salsichas.

“Aqui” Kris abriu os braços e pegou Yitao, colocando-o em seu colo. “Essas não são suas roupas.” O loiro as tocou. Era um uniforme de artes-marciais cor-de-rosa e branco, com uma flor de lótus bordada. “De quem são essas roupas?”

“Ah” Yixing se aproximou dos dois, afagando a cabeça do menino. “Eu dei a ele as antigas roupas de Tao. Fofo, não?”

“Tao usava isso?” Kris olhou para as roupas outra vez enquanto Yitao cutucava a salsicha com um garfo. _‘É tão... feminino!’_ Ele imaginava como Tao se pareceria vestindo essas roupas e teve que admitir. Era fofo.

“Sim. Na verdade ele que escolheu.” Yixing riu. “Eu acho que era para... garotas... mas o bordado da flor de lótus que o fez escolher eu acho. Eu não consigo lembrar. Mas é fofo! Eu só pensei que Yitao gostaria de usar porque quando eu o vi, ele estava usando roupas tão caras, e eu estava tipo ‘o queeee?’, sem ofensas... então eu pensei que eu poderia dar a ele isso como... você sabe, roupas para brincar. Tao não vai se importar.”

“Hm, claro. Eu acho. Mas peça permissão primeiro para mamãe, okay?” Kris disse ao filho, que apenas assentiu.

“Se você está se perguntando onde Tao foi” Yixing sentou-se à frente do loiro. “Ele foi com Luhan para seu trabalho. Já que... ele está tentando achar um emprego e tudo.”

“Onde Luhan trabalha?”

“É como... um centro de aprendizado.... creche, algo assim. Eu não sei, mas envolve crianças.”

“Ah, certo. Ele estará de volta... quando?”

Yixing riu. _‘O marido preocupado com a esposa. Que fofo.’_ “Ah, eu não sei. 5:30? Ou talvez mais cedo à tarde.”

Kris assentiu e começou a cutucar os ovos com o garfo. “Oh” ele olhou para o outro. “Sehun... ele foi também?”

“Acho que não. Eu ouvi de Luhan que ele ainda estava na cama. Então, provavelmente ainda está dormindo.”

“Ah, certo então.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Aquele preguiçoso filho da put-”

“Luhan!” Tao silenciou o irmão mais velho já que eles estavam no ônibus indo para o local de trabalho de Luhan.

“O que? Aquele Sehun é... é...!” Luhan fez o gesto de como se estivesse batendo em alguém, em particular, pensando em Sehun.

“Eu não entendo.” Tao disse baixinho. “O que aconteceu?”

“Esse seu amigo jardineiro... foi um saco para dormir Tao. Ele continuava se mexendo e quase me derrubou da cama! Eu tive que empurrá-lo para o outro lado... foi um saco okay? Oh! E essa manhã... eu acordei com ele abraçado a mim!”

“Ok, ok.” Tao tentou acalmar o irmão. “Respire.” Ele olhou ao redor e viu que algumas pessoas olhavam para eles preocupadas ou então irritadas pelo falatório alto. “Isso é tudo?”

“Sim... ah, mais uma coisa.”

“O que?”

“Eu quero ele fora do meu quarto!”

O moreno riu, fazendo o outro encará-lo. Luhan conseguiu se acalmar um pouco e suspirou. “Então” ele se virou para Tao. “Como foi dormir com esse seu chefe?”

“Luhan! Shh! As pessoas podem entender errado!” ele criticou o mais velho.

“Ok ok. Então como foi dormir com o Kris, então?”

Tao cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. “Isso não melhorou nada.” Luhan inclinou a cabeça, mas cutucou o irmão para continuar. “Foi tudo bem, eu acho. Ele não se mexeu como Sehun.” Sorriu. “E Yitao era como um ursinho de pelúcia. Tão manhoso.”

Luhan riu. “Fofo”

“Sim” Tao suspirou.

Ele não quis dizer que teve um sonho com o ex-chefe. Não era nada explícito, era mais como um sonho fofo, como Tao gostava de dizer. Ele sorriu ao lembrar. Eram apenas ele e Kris, estavam sentados em um banco. Nada ao redor deles, mas Tao olhava para as nuvens, ao menos era o que pareciam. Imitavam as cores delas, e eles estavam vestidos de branco. Ele lembrou como se virou para encarar o loiro e percebeu que ele estava se aproximando para um beijo. Chocado, ele rapidamente fechou os olhos e esperou receber o beijo; entretanto, nunca chegou, e assim que Tao abriu os olhos, viu que Kris não estava mais lá. Desapontado, ele começou a chorar. Então acordou cedo aquela manhã, com os olhos marejados. _‘Estava tudo bem até isso.’_ Suspirou. _‘Ah, mas foi fofo antes.’_

“Tao”

O moreno olhou para cima. “S-Sim?”

“Chegamos.” Ele levantou. “Vamos.”

Tao levantou e seguiu o irmão para descerem do ônibus. “É longe?”

“Não, é só atravessar a rua.” Ele apontou para um pequeno prédio com um ursinho de pelúcia e gatinhos desenhados segurando um cartaz que dizia. ‘Creche e Centro de Aprendizado para Crianças’.

“Bom, obviamente é uma escolinha e uma creche.” Tao assentiu. Seguiu o irmão e assim que Luhan abriu a porta, um sino tocou.

“Bom dia!” Luhan disse alegre.

“Oh, Luhan! Bem vindo de volta.”

Tao se virou para encarar a pessoa de voz doce e percebeu quem era. “Hyuna?”

“Tao?!” o sorriso da garota aumentou ao ver o moreno; ela foi até ele e o deu um abraço. Logo então dando um soquinho no ombro. “Por que não me disse que havia voltado?”

“Ei! Isso doeu!” Tao esfregou sua mão no ombro.

“Eu perguntei... por que não me disse que tinha voltado? Luhan tem meu número! Deveria ter me ligado! Na verdade, deixe-me refazer a frase... quando você voltou?”

“Duas semanas atrás-”

“Duas semanas?!” os olhos dela arregalaram. “Tao...” cerrou os dentes para o mais novo.

Tao e Hyuna eram bons amigos. Hyuna era uma estudante de intercâmbio quando conheceu Tao na escola e depois ela foi embora para a Coreia. Porém, ela sentia saudades demais da China e voltou para fazer faculdade, mas, infelizmente para ela, Tao foi para Coreia fazer faculdade. Mas isso não fez com que parassem de conversar.

“Desculpe, Hyuna.” Ele fez um expressão triste. “Tao sente muito muito muito!”

A garota olhou para o outro, mas riu. “Okay, okay. Eu te perdoo.”

“Bom” Luhan começou “Já que está tudo bem” ele encarou os mais novos. “Aaron já chegou Hyuna?”

Tao corou ao ouvir o nome e olhou ao redor tentando ver se Aaron estava por perto. Ele se perguntava se ele havia mudado ou se estava com alguém.

“Na verdade ele está atrasado... acreditem ou não.” Ela colocou a mão no quadril. “Ele nunca atrasa.”

“Ah, bom, não tem nenhuma criança hoje-”

De repente a porta abriu e revelou um homem sem fôlego. Ele estava ofegante, curvado com as mãos nos joelhos. “M-Me desculpe por atrasar Hyuna. O d-despertador... nossa, ele não tocou hoje.” Ele tossiu um pouco e tentou ao máximo regular a respiração. Hyuna revirou os olhos enquanto Tao ia até ele e batia de leve em suas costas.

“Está bem?”

O homem olhou para Tao e arregalou os olhos. “Tao?”

O moreno corou ao perceber que era Aaron quem ele confortava. _‘Ele... ele está lindo!’_ Aaron sorriu para o outro, o fazendo corar e seu coração perder uma batida. _‘Até seu sorriso está mais bonito! Me pergunto se seu corpo-’_

“Tao? Oi?”

O moreno piscou. “Ahn, sim?”

Aaron riu e se levantou direito. “Você não estava me respondendo. Como você está? Quando voltou para a China?”

“Há duas semanas Aaron, duas semanas!” Hyuna gritou para eles antes que Tao respondesse.

“Hyuna!” Tao fez bico e a garota lhe mostrou a língua.

“Agora crianças” Luhan disse “Temos que começar a trabalhar. Eu trouxe Tao porque ele está ficando permanentemente.” Ele olhou para o irmão que estremeceu um pouco. O mais velho percebeu que não havia perguntado se Kris havia o machucado de alguma forma. Fez uma nota mental para falar sobre isso alguma hora. “Hyuna, as crianças ainda não estão aqui?”

Ela balançou a cabeça. “Ainda não.”

“Ok. Vou pegar meu avental então. Tao, você tem que usar um também.”

“Certo.”

Então Luhan e Hyuna foram para os fundos, deixando os outros dois para trás.

“Tao”

O ex-babá se virou e engoliu em seco; ele olhou para baixo com as bochechas coradas. _‘Não consigo acreditar que seja ele!’_

“Tao... como está?” Aaron perguntou animado, tirando sua jaqueta.

 _‘Yah!’_ Tao se virou e cobriu as bochechas. _‘É só uma blusa, uma regata, regata, regata! Yah! Esses músculos!’_

“Está tudo bem Tao?” Aaron colocou a mão no ombro de Tao.

“Estou bem!” Tao riu nervoso. “Tudo bem... e-estou bem.”

Aaron riu. “Que bom” ele passou o braço pelos ombros de Tao, dando-o um pequeno abraço. “Já faz muito tempo! Eu só lembro de você sendo tão pequeno.” Ele riu. “Você era muito fofo e ainda é.” Sorriu para o moreno, e naquele momento e naquele lugar, Tao poderia ter desmaiado. Seu sorriso, para ele, era lindo.

“Yah, se apressem” Hyuna estava com muitos brinquedos de crianças. “Uma regata para trabalhar Aaron? Mesmo?”

“Desculpe... Eu tinha acabado de acordar e não me troquei.” Ele fez beicinho para ela. “Mas tenho roupas aqui para vestir.”

“Então, se apresse.” Hyuna disse ao colocar os brinquedos na mesinha.

“Certo, certo capitã. Nossa.” Ele se virou para Tao. “Volto logo TaoTao.” Ele sorriu e foi para a porta dos fundos.

Tao colocou as mãos na bochecha e começou a esfrega-las. _‘Ele me chamou de TaoTao! Como quando éramos mais novos! Ele lembra!’_ Hyuna olhou para ele e riu para o garoto que parecia estar tendo um leve ataque. “O que está fazendo? Rápido, coloque seu avental.”

“M-Mas... Aaron está aqui. Com uma regata!”

Hyuna ergueu uma sobrancelha. “E...?” ela se aproximou do outro e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. “O que há de erra-”

“Ele é muito lindo!”

“Okay, okay.” Ela ergueu as mãos. “Ótimo, vou ter a certeza de dizer a ele-”

“Não! Ele vai pensar que sou louco!”

“Okay!” a garota balançou a cabeça e pegou a mão de Tao. “Não importa... só se troque, okay?”

Tao não respondeu; ele ainda estava dando replay na imagem dos músculos definidos de Aaron. Ele choramingou um pouco e escondeu o rosto no ombro da amiga.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Sehun deu um olhar desconfortável ao assistir a televisão. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo já que tudo estava em chinês.

“Estou ficando com dor de cabeça.”

Kris riu. “Então pare de ver TV.”

“Mas aí ficarei entediado.” Sehun pegou o controle remoto e começou a mudar os canais.

Kris encolheu os ombros e continuou a ler; ele tirou os olhos do jornal quando escutou passos se aproximando.

“Papai, eu quero ir lá fora.” Yitao fez bico enquanto puxava a manga da camisa do pai.

“Ah, okay.” Ele colocou o jornal de lado.

O garotinho sorriu. “Nós podemos ir ver mamãe?”

“Ahn, eu não sei onde ele está.”

Yitao fechou um pouco a cara. “Okay” suspirou. “Mas eu queria brincar com mamãe”

“Eu sei que quer.” Ele acariciou a cabeça do filho.

“Oh!” Yitao bateu as mãos. “Podemos fazer alguma coisa pra mamãe? Mamãe gosta de bolo. Eu quero fazer bolo pra ele!”

Sehun sorriu para o menino. “Isso parece divertido. Tao gostaria.” Ele se virou para o chefe, que apenas assentiu.

“Certo” ele levantou. “Vamos só perguntar a Yixing onde é o supermercado mais perto. Você quer algo Sehun?”

“Doces!” Sehun gritou, escorregando do sofá e começando a ficar em posição fetal no chão.

“O tio tá bem?” Yitao foi até o ‘tio’ e mexeu em sua cabeça.

Kris revirou os olhos e foi até o quarto de Yixing. “Ele está bem Yitao. Só não toque nele. Ele não está se sentindo bem.” Ele bateu na porta ao chegar ao seu destino.

“Yixing... ahn, Yixing?”

A porta abriu, e Yixing tirou os óculos. “O que foi, chefe?”

“Ah, tem alguma loja de conveniência aqui perto ou algo assim? Yitao quer fazer bolo para mam- quer dizer, para Tao, antes dele voltar para casa.”

Yixing riu. “Sim, tem.” Ele se inclinou para o lado e pegou sua carteira. “Nós podemos ir agora.” Ele disse colocando a carteira no bolso de trás.

“Okay. Yitao.” Kris chamou e o pequeno panda correu até ele. Ele se inclinou e pegou o menino nos braços. “Nós vamos agora. Você quer trocar de roupa?”

Yitao balançou a cabeça. “Eu gosto de usar isso.” O menino ainda vestia as roupas de artes marciais. Durante todo o dia, Yitao fingira que era um lutador de artes marciais, copiando os movimentos que via ao assistir Kung Fu Panda. “É bom.”

“Certo então. Coloque seus sapatos e nós podemos ir.” Colocou o filho de volta no chão e Yitao correu até o quarto de Tao para colocar seus sapatos.

“Ah, na verdade.” Yixing seguiu o pequenino, com Kris atrás de si. “Tao tinha sapatos combinando.” Ele abriu a última gaveta e procurou ali. “Deve estar aqui.... e... ah! Achei!” Ele pegou uma pequena caixa e abriu. “Aqui Yitao.” O pequeno panda se virou para ver o ‘tio’. Ele olhou para o maior com uma expressão questionadora. “Eles combinam com a roupa. Você quer usar?”

“Eu posso?”

“É claro! Mamãe não vai ficar com raiva. Ele vai gostar de ver você usando.” Yixing sorriu para o menino, o que fez o garotinho sorrir também.

“Okay!” Yitao sentou no chão e começou a colocar os sapatos. Ele olhou para os pés e sorriu. “Gostei!”

“Você pode pedir pra mamãe se pode ficar com eles okay?” Yixing colocou a caixa de volta. “Agora, vamos pegar os ingredientes desse bolo!” ele disse com um tom animado e o pulso fazendo gesto de ‘yes!’.

“Yay!” Yitao imitou o que o ‘tio’ estava fazendo,

Kris riu e voltou para a sala, encontrando um Sehun ainda em posição fetal no chão.

“Sehun.”

“Sim.” O jardineiro respondeu com um tom monótono.

“Você vem?”

“Sem energia. Eu... não tenho energia. Sem substância... Eu não consigo ir em frente. Eu não consigo... o que será de mim?”

Kris ergueu a sobrancelha. “Olha Sehun, se não quer ir é só dizer. Você quer doces, certo?” uma pausa foi feita. “Não é, Sehun?”

“Sim.”

“Algum em particular? Eles talvez tenham aquele doce que comprei no Japão.”

“Então será esse.”

Kris balançou a cabeça. “Ok. Ah, levante do chão. Parece que você é... não sei. Um louco. Além do que o chão está sujo.”

“O que é a sujeira... não é... uma parte da vida?”

“O que você-”

“Eu sou sujo.”

Yixing entrou na sala com Yitao em seus braços. “Wow, o que aconteceu com ele?”

“Ele está sendo dramático. Ao qual... eu não sei de onde surgiu.”

“Certo... bom... Sehun” Yixing disse olhando por cima dos ombros de Kris. “Nós estamos indo agora. Por favor, não cause um incêndio no apartamento.”

“Vou ter que fazer uma nota sobre isso.”

Então os três saíram e desceram as escadas. Era um dia agradável, mas quente como o esperado. Felizmente, Kris trouxe os bonés e óculos escuros com ele, para bloquear o sol e proteger a si mesmo, então as pessoas não o reconheceriam. Yitao correu à frente deles, fazendo os dois o perseguirem.

“Calma aí senhorzinho!” Kris pegou o menino nos braços. “Indo rápido demais.” Ele riu, fazendo o pequeno panda rir também.

“Eu tava rápido como o panda do filme! ”

“Ah, sim, mas não por aqui okay? Você pode se perder, eu e mamãe ficaremos tristes se isso acontecer.”

Yitao arquejou e abraçou o pescoço do pai. “Desculpa”

Kris deu palmadinhas nas costas do filho. “Tudo bem Yitao. Só... por agora, não corra pelas ruas.”

“Okay”

“Só você e sua esposa vão ficar tristes? Cara, eu também vou ficar triste. Meu pequeno sobrinho. Perdido nesse mundo cruel!” Yixing fez beicinho, mas logo riu, fazendo Kris corar.

“Vamos continuar, então.” Kris andou um pouco mais rápido, mas assim que virou na esquina, ele viu que Yixing não o seguia. “Você não vem?”

“Ah, então você sabe onde a loja é?”

Kris ficou vermelho, percebendo que ele não tinha ideia de para onde ir. Yitao riu e pegou na bochecha do pai, o confortando. Kris andou até onde Yixing estava, de cabeça baixa.

“Vá na frente.”

Yixing riu e então continuou o caminho. Assim que chegaram lá, viram que havia duas lojas, surpreendendo um pouco Kris que colocou Yitao no chão; o garotinho correu para os corredores, animado para achar os ingredientes para o bolo. “Yitao, espere.” Kris rapidamente seguiu o filho, enquanto Yixing pegava alguns lanches.

Logo, Yixing sentiu algo bater em suas pernas. Ele olhou para baixo e viu uma criança chorando. _‘Oh!’_ Ele se abaixou para ficar no mesmo nível da criança.

“Você está bem criança? Eu não queria-”

“Não consigo achar mamãe.” O pequenino soluçou. “Eu não consigo achar m-mamãe!”

“Okay, okay.” _‘Ai meu Deus! O que eu faço? O que eu faço?! Okay. Acalme-se. Calma.’_ “Ahn, calma. Hm... você sabe o nome da sua mãe? Eu posso perguntar para procurarem sua mamãe.” No fundo, Yixing estava tendo um ataque. Ele não sabia como lidar com uma criança chorando.

“O nome é... é J-Joonmyun.” Ele cobriu os olhos e limpou algumas lágrimas.

“Joonmyun? Isso não é-” Yixing ergueu uma sobrancelha. _‘Joonmyun... não é um nome de homem? Isso é tão estranho... Eu acho que os pais devem ser estranhos também... Yah! A criança Yixing!’_ “Então, Joonmyun, certo?”

A criança assentiu e chorou mais um pouco. Yixing se sentiu mal pela criança; ele a pegou nos braços. “Vou leva-lo até a frente, okay? Assim eles podem chamar sua mãe.” _‘Quem tem nome de homem.’_

A criança piscou e assentiu. Yixing o levou para frente da loja e disse ao caixa que tinha uma criança perdida.

“Ah que pena. Okay.” A mulher pegou o telefone e estava para fazer o anúncio. “Qual o nome da criança?”

“Ahn” ele encarou a criança, já que a havia colocado no balcão. “Qual s-seu nome?”

“Me c-chamo Joonxing.” Ele soluçou.

“O nome dele é Joonxing, senhora.”

A senhora assentiu e fez o anúncio.

“Então, já que está tudo resolvido, eu posso deixa-lo aqui?” Yixing perguntou, mas imediatamente sentiu sua manga ser puxada pelo menino.

“Por favor, não vá... Eu não quero ficar sozinho.”

“Ahn” Yixing suspirou. “Ok. Eu fico.” Ele disse para a senhora.

“Claro. Você pode sentar ali e esperar pela mãe do menino.” Ela sorriu para ele. Yixing pegou o pequeno garoto e o colocou no assento ao seu lado.

“Então... porque você saiu de perto da sua mãe?”

“Eu queria doce... e queria ajudar, mamãe estava fazendo outra coisa. Sou um garoto grande, posso ajudar.”

“Acredito em você.” O chinês pensou um pouco. _‘Deveria perguntar se o nome da mãe é nome de homem mesmo? Ele saberia? Hm, talvez não... é tão estranho. Um nome de homem para uma mãe.’_ Ele riu. _‘Sinto pena dessa pessoa... Joonmyun... que nome estranh-’_

“Joonxing!”

Yixing olhou para cima ao ouvir uma voz familiar chamando pelo menino; era um anjo.

“Mama!”

“S-Suho?” Yixing levantou e observou o pequenino correr até a mãe. “V-Você é mãe dele?! Seu nome verdadeiro é Joonmyun _?!” ‘Putz! Esqueça o que disse... Joonmyun é um nome lindo!’_

Suho olhou do filho para Yixing e ele estava chocado. “Yixing? O que você... você foi quem achou meu filho?”

“S-Sim... bom, na verdade, ele esbarrou em mim então... e ele estava chorando-”

“Obrigado.” Ele disse com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. “Muito obrigado.”

Yixing deu tapinhas nas costas do outro. “Hey, você sabe... não tem problema.”

“É só que, Joonxing é meu filho em carne e sangue. Ahn, ele perdeu a mãe quando nasceu, então eu tive que ser sua mãe e seu pai.” Ele riu fraco. “Se eu o perdesse... não sei o que seria de mim.” Ele limpou algumas lágrimas dos olhos do filho.

O chinês assentiu. “Entendo.”

“Você agradeceu ao amigo da mamãe?” Suho olhou para Joonxing.

O menino encarou Yixing. “Você é amigo da mamãe?”

Ele assentiu para o garotinho. “Amigo muito próximo.” Ele sorriu para o pequenino, que sorriu de volta.

“Ah” Suho disse. “Como eu disse Yixing, pelo bem do meu filho... muito obrigado.” Ele deu um sorriso angelical. “Como eu posso retribuir-”

“Que tal um jantar?”

“-você.” Suho suspirou. “Você sabe que não tenho tempo para isso. Eu tenho que estudar para minha licença de enfermagem... e cuidar de Joonxing.”

Yixing rapidamente teve uma ideia. ‘Yitao!’ “O marido do meu irmão mais novo tem um filho! Eles devem ter a mesma idade, acho? E-Eles podem brincar e tudo. Joonxing pode ficar no nosso apartamento enquanto nós saímos.” Ele sabia que havia dito ‘marido’ em vez de ‘chefe’, mas nessas horas, ele não se importava.

“Hm... eu não sei, Yixing.”

“Por favor. Só um... pequeno encontro. Por favor?” Yixing implorou para o outro.

“Você parece tão desesperado.” Ele disse para o chinês à sua frente, que franziu a testa. Joonxing se sentiu mal pelo homem e puxou a manga da mãe.

“Mama... ele vai chorar.” disse baixinho.

Suho suspirou. “Certo. Um encontro.”

“M-Mesmo?”

Suho concordou. “Só um-”

“Obrigado! Você não vai se arrepender!”

“Okay... claro. Hm” Suho encolheu os ombros e pegou seu celular. “Qual seu núm-” seu telefone rapidamente foi pego pelo chinês, que logo salvou o número.

“Pronto. Eu mandei uma mensagem do seu telefone para o meu para que conseguisse seu-” um pequeno barulho foi ouvido e Yixing sorriu. “Aqui está!”

“Okay, hm, me ligue ou mande mensagem sobre seus planos.”

“Oh, pode deixar... eu vou ligar.”

Suho revirou os olhos e pegou na mão de Joonxing. “Vamos Joonxing... diga ‘tchau’ para o amigo da mamãe.”

“Tchau-tchau!” ele sorriu e acenou para o maior.

“Tchau Joonxing, tchau Joonmyun!”

Suho corou e se virou rápido; Yixing observou os dois saírem. Ele sorriu e deu um pequeno ‘ataque’. _‘Consegui um encontro! Um encontro! Um encontro com aquele anjo fofo! Oh yeah!’_

“Yixing.” O chinês se virou para ver Kris e Yitao. “Aí está você. Conseguimos os ingredientes... e eu consegui achar o doce favorito do Sehun. Então é só isso... tem algo que você precisa?”

Yixing balançou a cabeça. “Não! Ah! Na verdade... vocês não estão indo embora logo, não é? Sabem, para Coreia?” Kris balançou a cabeça, fazendo o sorriso de Yixing aumentar. “Perfeito.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Então Tao” o moreno olhou por cima do ombro, achando Aaron muito próximo a ele. “Luhan disse que você está aqui permanentemente?”

“S-Sim. Estou.”

“Por quê?”

“Ahn, você sabe. Sinto muita falta do papai e dos meus irmãos.” _‘E há umas coisas complicadas... mas você sabe. É normal. Eu acho.’_

“E eu?”

Tao riu. “Também senti sua falta.”

“Mais do que da Hyuna, não é?” ele sorriu para o mais novo.

“Mais do que meus melhores amigos, Hyuna e Baekhyun.”

Aaron riu mais; ele coçou um pouco a bochecha, olhando apropriadamente para seu rosto. Tao ia perguntar o que estava errado com ele quando Luhan o chamou da outra sala.

“Ah, volto logo Aaron.” Ele assentiu; Aaron gemeu em resposta e observou Tao sair da sala Ele riu um pouco.

_‘Ele é fofo. Igual ao que me lembro dele.’_

Continuou pensativo. _‘Deveria chama-lo para sair? A pior coisa a acontecer seria ele dizer não... mereço uma chance, não é?’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Pronto! Feito!” Kris sorriu ao terminarem o bolo que Yitao queria fazer para Tao.

“Yay! Quero dar pra mamãe quando ele chegar em casa!” Yitao pulou da cadeira.

“Claro, você pode.” Ele disse ai colocar a tigela na pia.

Eles escutaram a porta ser destrancada e Yitao pulou animado. “Mamãe está em casa! Mamãe está em casa!”

Ele correu para a porta da frente, esperando pacientemente a porta abrir. Assim que isso aconteceu, Luhan entrou primeiro.

“Oi tia!” Yitao cumprimentou.

“Awn!” Luhan se inclinou e pegou o pequeno. “Oi para você também!”

“Cadê mamãe?”

“Oh, Tao está-”

“Mamãe!” Yitao sorriu abertamente ao ver Tao entrar. Ele inclinou seus bracinhos para o moreno e Tao riu, pegando o menino dos braços do irmão mais velho e o abraçou apertado. “Mamãe sentiu minha falta?” ele perguntou, fofo.

“Sim, senti.” Ele abraçou-o de novo.

“Gente, trouxe alguém em casa.” Luhan disse para Kris e os outros.

“Quem?” Yixing perguntou.

“Oi pessoal” o cara disse, passando devagar pela porta.

“Oh, Aaron” Yixing riu e o cumprimentou como ‘brothers’. “Como você está?”

“Estou bem.” Ele sorriu para Yixing. Olhou ao redor e viu Kris e Sehun parados na sala de estar. “Ah, vocês tem companhia, eu não deveria-”

“Não, não, tudo bem.” Luhan acenou e foi para a cozinha, passando por Sehun. “Não se preocupe com eles.” Sehun revirou os olhos e seguiu o loiro. Yixing riu e fez o mesmo.

“Mamãe! Papai e eu fizemos um bolo pra você!” Yitao sorriu.

“Ah, fizeram?”

“Sim! Você vai comer né?”

“Com certeza vou.” Ele riu. “E hey... isso é meu?”

“Ah, minha nossa! São suas roupas de artes marciais!” Aaron riu e se aproximou dos dois, fazendo Kris se sentir desconfortável.

 _‘Quem é esse cara?’_ Kris pensou, franzindo o nariz ao ver Aaron tão próximo a Tao.

“É seu mamãe! Tio Yixing me deu pra vestir! Posso ficar pra mim?”

“Sim, você pode bebê. Está tão fofo!” ele colocou o menino no chão e observou suas antigas roupas. “Elas ficaram perfeitas em você.”

“Ficaram. Espero que não se incomode Tao.” Kris disse se aproximando.

“Oh wow! V-Você é Kris, certo? O famoso estilista?” Aaron citou. “Minha nossa isso é... wow. Senhor, sou um fã de seus designs.”

“Obrigado.” Kris se animou, convencido, em sua cabeça. “E você é...? Desculpe, eu não entendi.”

“Aaron senhor.” Ele estendeu a mão e Kris a apertou. Ele lançou um olhar para o pequeno panda, que os encarava. “Ele é seu filho?”

“Sim, ele é.” Ele afagou a cabeça de Yitao. “Seu nome é-”

“Meu nome é Yitao, quem é você?” o menino perguntou, sorrindo.

“Ah, você é fofo!” Aaron disse ao se ajoelhar e ficar quase na mesma altura do pequenino. “Meu nome é Aaron.”

“Aaron?”

“Sim, sou amigo de infância de Tao.”

Os olhos de Kris arregalaram. _‘Amigo de infância?’_ ele mordeu um lábio.

Tao olhou para o antigo chefe, surpreso que ele parecia um pouco chocado. _‘Espera, então ele ouviu sobre-’_

“Então Tao” Aaron levantou e ajeitou a camisa. “Eu te ligo amanhã e combinamos o encontro, okay?”

 _‘Encontro?!’_ Kris rapidamente olhou para Tao, que assentiu como resposta.

“Claro, estarei esperando.”

“O que-”

“Vejo você depois senhor. Tchau Yitao. Diga tchau ao Luhan e aos outros por mim, por favor.” Ele sorriu.

“Eu direi.”

Com isso, Aaron saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Tao se virou, encontrando um dragão machucado o encarando.

“Ele disse... encontro?”

Tao apenas assentiu “Sim”. Ele tirou seu casaco e colocou no sofá.

O moreno pegou Yitao nos braços o levando para a cozinha, deixando Kris parado sozinho na sala de estar.


	18. Dezoito.

**Dezoito.**

Tao colocou Yitao no assento e disse que voltaria logo.

“Só vou me trocar.” Ele cutucou a ponta do nariz do pequenino. “Então, depois do jantar, eu vou comer o bolo que você fez para mim. Okay?”

Yitao sorriu abertamente para o mais velho e assentiu. Tao se virou e começou a andar até seu quarto. Lançou um olhar para seu antigo chefe, que ainda estava parado na sala de estar. O moreno suspirou e continuou o caminho até seu quarto. Assim que chegou lá, entrou e fechou a porta, se encostando a ela. _‘Ele parecia tão triste. Mas... por quê?’_ ele balançou a cabeça. _‘Não importa.’_ Ele desencostou da porta e trocou de roupa, um short de basquete e uma regata. Balançou a cabeça e começou a pentear o cabelo, relembrando como Aaron havia pedido para saírem em um encontro.

_‘ “Ah, Tao”_

_O moreno se virou para encarar o outro enquanto colocava sua jaqueta._

_“Sim?”_

_“Ahn, pode vir aqui um minuto?” ele gesticulou para Tao ir até ele. Estava em pé ao lado da mesa da recepção, já que Luhan e Hyuna estavam limpando a sala de jogos, Aaron achou que esse seria o momento perfeito para falar com Tao._

_“O que foi?” Tao parou de frente para ele, ajustando o casaco. “Algo errado?”_

_“Bom” Aaron se mexeu levemente, da direita para a esquerda. “Estava pensando... se você já foi conquistado.”_

_“Conquistado?”_

_“Você sabe...” Aaron coçou a nuca. “Conquistado... por alguém. Ahn, se você está com alguém.”_

_“Ah!” Tao corou levemente. “Ahn, não. Não fui conquistado por ninguém.”_

_“Mesmo?” Tao assentiu. “Nesse caso... estava pensando se... eu poderia te levar em um encontro.” Aaron coçou levemente._

_“Um encontro?” Tao disse. “C-Com você?”_

_Aaron assentiu. “Com quem seria...” ele riu. “Digo, se você quiser. Eu entendo se você não quiser, já que nós somos... bom, você sabe, temos...” ele fez um gesto com as mãos “Uma boa diferença. De idade... mas você sabe. Eu estava pensando se você gostaria-”_

_“Sim!” Tao disse animado demais. “Q-Quer dizer... sim, eu gostaria de ir a um encontro com você.” ‘Yah! Um encontro com Aaron! Minha nossa!’_

_“Mesmo?” sorriu sincero. “Obrigado por me dar uma chance.”_

_Tao sorriu para o outro. “Não é como se eu não o conhecesse. Assim, nós praticamente crescemos juntos.” Eles sorriram um para o outro e riram._

_“Verdade, verdade.” Ele colocou as mãos no bolso e encontrou seu celular. “Posso pegar seu número de celular?”_

_Tao assentiu. “Claro” ele tirou seu próprio celular e desbloqueou._

_“Wow, iPhone! Bom.”_

_“Meu chefe... ahn, comprou e me deu.”_

_“Que chefe legal você tem.” Sorriu para o mais novo. Eles continuaram a trocar números e antes de acertarem os detalhes do encontro, Luhan e Hyuna entraram. ‘_

Tao sorriu lentamente e riu sozinho. Assim que terminou de arrumar o cabelo, saiu do quarto e foi à cozinha.

“Tao, pode me ajudar com isso, por favor?” Luhan perguntou e Tao assentiu. O moreno se aproximou do irmão mais velho.

“O que você precisa-”

“O que aconteceu com Kris?” ele sussurrou.

“Huh? O que quer dizer?”

“Bom” Luhan olhou por cima do ombro e viu Kris sentado ao lado do filho, com uma expressão de nada. “Eu não sei, ele parece meio triste... ou cansado. Ahn, ele só parece... sem expressão.” Ele disse e se virou para encarar o irmão mais novo. “O que houve?”

Tao encolheu os ombros em resposta. “Eu não sei.” Ele pegou o prato e foi até a mesa. Colocou em frente ao pequeno panda e ao loiro.

“Obrigado mamãe!” Yitao disse.

“Por nada.” Tao riu; ele colocou outro prato à frente de Kris, que nem percebeu que a comida já estava ali.

“Papai?” Yitao acariciou o ombro do pai. “Papai, mamãe fez comida pra você”

“Obrigado” o dragão disse baixinho. Tao assentiu e voltou para onde Luhan estava para pegar outros pratos. Sehun ergueu sua sobrancelha para o chefe.

 _‘O que aconteceu agora?’_ Suspirou _‘Foi provavelmente aquele cara que veio. Tem que ser... Tenho que perguntar a Luhan sobre isso.’_

“Aqui”

Sehun olhou para cima e viu Luhan lhe dando a comida.

“Obrigado” Sehun pegou o prato e colocou na mesa.

 _‘Estranho.’_ Luhan franziu a testa. _‘Ele está agindo muito... Quieto também. O que está acontecendo?’_ O irmão mais velho bufou e levou o resto da comida para a mesa. Todos comeram bem, pouca conversa, e logo foram lavar a louça.

“Yitao, quer tomar banho?” Tao perguntou ao menino.

“Não! Quero ver Po!”

“Po?!”

“Po!” Yitao ficou de pé em apenas um pé, erguendo os braços, tentando imitar um movimento de kungfu que vira no filme.

“Ah, o panda, certo?” Tao riu. “Depois do banho, nós assistiremos o filme. Que tal?” ele pegou o pequeno panda nos braços. “Por que... você está fedendo.”

“Não tô fedendo!” Yitao fez beicinho, e os outros riram.

“Ah certo! Mas você precisa tomar banho do mesmo jeito!” Com isso, Tao levou o garotinho até o banheiro. Assim que Sehun ouviu a porta trancar, ele se virou para Kris.

“O que aconteceu?” ele sussurrou para o chefe.

“Huh?” Kris olhou da mesa da cozinha para ele. “O que quer dizer?”

“Digo, o que aconteceu com você, o Tao e aquele cara? Quando você voltou para a cozinha parecia muito para baixo.”

“Não é nada.” Kris levantou e saiu da cozinha. Sehun coçou a cabeça, continuando a questionar-se o porquê do chefe estar assim.

“Quer um pouco?”

Sehun olhou para cima e viu Yixing o entregando um pedaço de bolo.

“Isso não é para o Tao? Você cortou um pedaço do bolo do Tao?”

Yixing assentiu. “Tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar.”

“Ele nem comeu ainda.”

“Yah, tenho certeza que não tem problema.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Luhan cobriu suas orelhas quando o choro continuou mais e mais alto. Yitao estava chorando por que descobriu que seu perfeito bolo para sua ‘mãe’ estava faltando dois pedaços e os culpados eram seus dois ‘tios’. Yixing e Sehun estava ajoelhados ao chão, sendo repreendidos pelo panda e pelo dragão.

“Yixing!” Tao chiou carregando Yitao, e afagando suas costas, enquanto o pequeno panda chorava no ombro de sua ‘mãe’.

“Sehun.” Kris disse frio, cruzando os braços. Ele estreitou os olhos para os dois, assustando-os.

“Foi culpa dele!” Sehun apontou para o chinês ao seu lado. “Ele me tentou! Com o bolo!”

“Traidor!” Yixing estreitou os olhos para o jardineiro. “E-Eu só pensei que ele não se importaria, sabe? Me desculpe Yitao! Tio sente muito!”

Yitao levantou a cabeça e coçou seus olhos chorosos. Ele fungou e deixou mais lágrimas caírem, repousando novamente a cabeça no ombro de Tao, abraçando seu pescoço.

“Yixing, você não deveria ter feito isso!” Tao encarou o irmão.

“Sehun... o que tem a dizer?” Kris disse com um tom raivoso.

“Eu... sou culpado.”

Kris revirou os olhos, enquanto estalava a língua. Sehun choramingou assustado ao olhar para o panda e o dragão.

 _‘Nossa! Eles parecem um casal com um poder furioso. Então é assim que vou morrer. Mama, me salve!’_ Sehun pensou, gemendo um pouco.

Tao balançou a cabeça, desapontado e andou até o seu quarto, deixando os dois culpados com o dragão furioso e um chinês quieto observando.

“Chefe-”

Ele foi interrompido pelo dragão; Kris repreendeu-os um pouco mais, fazendo Yixing e Sehun abaixarem a cabeça, envergonhados. Luhan riu ao ver, balançando a cabeça. _‘Eles não deviam ter feito aquilo.’_

Kris suspirou depois de repreender os dois. “Façam Yitao feliz de novo. Façam um bolo para ele ou algo assim.” O loiro disse antes de deixar os dois e ir checar Yitao. Sehun se virou para Yixing, com uma expressão raivosa.

“Você vai comprar a mistura do bolo.”

“Certo.”

“Bom, então” Luhan juntou suas mãos. “Eu nunca vi Tao com raiva antes. Digo, ele fica com raiva, mas não tanto assim.”

Yixing suspirou. “Me sinto mal agora.”

Luhan riu mais um pouco. “É agora que vocês tem que fazer Yitao feliz. Faça um bolo para ele amanhã com Sehun.”

Yixing assentiu; se virou para Sehun e lhe disse que amanhã eles iriam sair para comprar a mistura de bolo. Assim, Yixing deixou os dois na sala de estar e foi para seu quarto. Antes que Luhan também fosse para o quarto, Sehun o puxou pela mão.

“Espere, preciso te perguntar uma coisa.” Sehun disse, o puxando gentilmente.

“O que é?”

“Quem era aquele cara que veio aqui mais cedo?”

“Quem? Aaron?”

“Sim. Qual é a relação dele com o Tao?”

“Por quê?” Luhan soltou sua mão da de Sehun e cruzou os braços. “Por que está tão curioso?”

“Eu só... bem...” Sehun coçou a bochecha. “Okay, você perguntou ao Tao por que ele voltou e tudo?”

Luhan ergueu a sobrancelha. “Eu não perguntei ainda.”

“Okay, então eu vou contar. Veja... ah... b-bom, meses atrás, Tao ficou bêbado uma noite e isso resultou nele confessando ao chefe que o ama. Depois disso, ficou tudo... tudo muito estranho entre eles por um tempo. Eu pensei que estava melhorando. Quer dizer, era o que eu via. Hm, meu chefe então nos levou para Paris por que ele foi convidado para um desfile. Ele levou Tao, então apenas eles foram para o desfile. Tao era seu acompanhante. Ah, Intae, um ator famoso da Coreia estava lá e ele e Tao se deram muito bem. Hm... digo, eles se tornaram bons amigos. E... meu chefe pensou que eles se beijaram, mas na verdade, foi um grande desentendimento... e bom... sim. Meu chefe ficou com raiva do Tao por causa disso... e eu acho que Tao não aguentou mais... e foi embora. Mas meu chefe tem lutado com seus sentimentos pelo Tao e ele finalmente conseguiu compreender. Ele gosta do Tao. Muito. Então... é por isso que viemos aqui para levar o Tao de volta, por que todos em casa sentimos falta dele e meu chefe está planejando algo para conseguir o Tao de volta... mas ele é muito lento... um terrível e lento... dragão.”

Luhan ergueu a sobrancelha. “Dragão?”

“Dragão. Ele tem a expressão de um.” Sehun mencionou o rosto.

“Então... ele está tentando ganhar o coração do meu irmão?”

“Sim. Então eu estava pensando qual a relação do Tao e aquele cara.”

“Aaron.”

“É, tanto faz.”

“Bom, eles são amigos de infância. Digo, ele cresceu com a gente. Ele e seus outros irmãos. E, Tao tem sentimentos por Aaron.” Luhan colocou um dedo na bochecha. “Aaron foi o primeiro garoto que Tao gostou.”

Os olhos de Sehun arregalaram. _‘Isso não é bom. O primeiro garoto que ele gostou... isso é praticamente o sonho de Tao se tornando realidade ao vê-lo de novo. Ele chamou Tao para sair? É por isso que Kris está tão triste agora?’_

“Sehun.”

O jardineiro olhou para o chinês. “Sim?”

“Eu acho melhor deixar isso de lado.”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Quero dizer... apenas deixe Kris fazer todo o trabalho.”

“Mas eu vim para ajuda-lo.”

“Mas isso é uma luta dele. Pelo menos é assim que eu interpreto.” Luhan suspirou. “Entende o que digo?”

Sehun assentiu. “Eu entendo.”

“Bom” Luhan se virou para ir ao seu quarto, deixando Sehun na sala de estar.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Tudo bem, tudo bem” Tao tentava ao máximo confortar o pequeno panda. Tao estava sentado na cama com Yitao em seu colo, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro.

“E-Eu... odeio tio Yixing e tio Sehun!”

“Yah, não fale isso.” Tao colocou as mãos nas bochechas do menino. “Você não quis mesmo dizer isso, quis?”

Yitao fungou. “Eles comeram seu bolo! Eu queria que m-mamãe comesse o p-primeiro pedaço!”

“Eu sei, mas mamãe ainda gosta do bolo.” Tao pegou uma parte de sua blusa e limpou o nariz do menino. “Então, não chore mais, okay? Por que garotos grandes não choram, certo? Yitao é um garoto grande, sim?”

Yitao concordou. “Sou um garoto g-grande.” Ele coçou os olhos.

“Bom.” Tao deu um beijo na bochecha do garotinho. Ele tirou o cabelo da frente dos olhos do menino e percebeu que todo aquele choro o deixou sonolento. Seus olhos começaram a cair e Tao o pegou de seu colo e o deitou na cama. “Vá dormir, okay?”

“Mamãe pode ficar comigo um pouco?” ele puxou a regata de Tao.

“Claro” O pequeno panda se arrastou para perto da parece. Tao deitou na cama, se colocando no meio. Yitao bocejou e se virou de frente para Tao, encarando seu peito. O menino se aproximou mais, fazendo Tao rir um pouco. O moreno passou seu braço pelo pequeno panda, assistindo Yitao adormecer lentamente. Tao estava cansado também, já que havia acordado cedo para trabalhar; então também caiu no sono, ressonando levemente.

Logo Kris entrou no quarto, depois de deixar os dois ‘tios’ na sala de estar, e viu os dois pandas já dormindo. Ele rastejou até lá e observou Yitao se aconchegar mais a Tao enquanto os dois ainda dormiam. Kris rapidamente pegou seu celular e tirou uma foto dos dois.

_‘Fofo.’_

Ele salvou a foto e rapidamente colocou o celular na cômoda. O loiro pegou suas roupas de dormir e se trocou no banheiro. Ao voltar, os dois ainda dormiam. O dragão coçou a cabeça confuso. _‘Como vou dormir?’_ ele encolheu os ombros um pouco. _‘Deveria apenas dormir atrás de Tao?’_ corou levemente. _‘Okay, isso soou errado. Ahn, yah! Tanto faz.’_ Kris gentilmente deitou na cama, atrás de Tao. _‘Nossa, isso é estranho.’_

O loiro ficou de lado, encarando as costas de Tao. _‘Merda! Me sinto um stalker. Okay se acalme Kris. Você não é um stalker. Entendeu? Não é.’_ Ele olhou de volta para Tao. Sem pensar, começou a se aproximar, agora estava de conchinha com o moreno; com cuidado, ele passou seu braço pela cintura de Tao. Levantou um pouco a cabeça para ver se o moreno havia se mexido, mas nada aconteceu. _‘Okay, muito bom até agora. Ele não se importaria. Digo, se perguntar... posso mentir. É... mentir.’_ Ele franziu o cenho enquanto deitava a cabeça no travesseiro. _‘Mas eu não quero...’_ choramingou um pouco. _‘Eu tenho que pensar em um plano para conseguir Tao... aquele cara me desafiou a isso! Mas... M-Mas eu não sei o que fazer... Deveria pedir a Sehun por ajuda.’_ Com isso, Kris deixou seus olhos caírem e logo também adormeceu.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao coçou o nariz e suspirou; lentamente abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes. _‘Tão quentinho... é gostoso.’_ Ele se aconchegou mais ao que o esquentava, mas notou que estava se mexendo. _‘Ahn?’_ Tao levantou a cabeça para ver o que se mexia e chocou-se ao ver que Kris que estava se mexendo, ainda dormindo, deitado, com a cabeça virada para o outro lado.

_‘Ai meu Deus!’_

O moreno sentiu um leve movimento do dragão e olhou para sua cintura; percebeu que o braço de Kris estava em cima de si e ao seu redor, sua mão apoiada em seu quadril. As bochechas de Tao esquentaram. Olhou de volta para o loiro, o observando enquanto virava a cabeça e coçava a bochecha, agora o encarando. As bochechas de Tao ficaram ainda mais vermelhas e ele olhou por cima do próprio ombro para ver Yitao, deitado de bruços, o rosto encarando a parede. O moreno sorriu ao ver quão adorável o pequenino é. Virou-se novamente para o dragão, não querendo que o outro acordasse e se deitou ao lado do ex-chefe, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Tao analisou o rosto de Kris, fascinado em quão perfeito seu rosto é. Seu coração deu um pulo quando ouviu um celular tocar.

Tao rapidamente fechou os olhos e acalmou a respiração. Ele sentiu Kris se mover e o braço que estava em si ser retirado. Sentiu aquele calor ir embora e ouviu o loiro ir até seu celular.

“Ai!” Kris disse ao bater sua perna e a acariciou para se livrar da dor. “Hm, cadeira idiota.” Tao riu em sua mente.

_‘Cuidado Kris’_

“Alô?” Kris disse, ajustando o celular em sua orelha. “Hayi?” o loiro olhou por cima do ombro, para ter certeza que nem Tao nem o filho acordaram. “Espere um pouco.” Rapidamente e silenciosamente ele saiu do quarto. Ao fechar a porta, foi para a sala.

“O que há de errado Hayi?”

“Chefe, quando você volta?”

“Por quê? O que houve de errado?”

“É só que” Kris ouviu papeis sendo mexidos. “Eu recebi uma ligação de compradores em potencial e eles querem se reunir com você e ver alguns designs.”

“Okay... quando?”

“Hm... daqui a duas semanas.”

“O quê? Tão cedo?”

“Bom, sim. E eu disse a eles que você estava fora por um tempo. Eles entenderam isso, mas são pessoas ocupadas, então eles querem te encontrar em duas semanas.”

_‘Isso significa que tenho que ser rápido.’_

“Okay Hayi... obrigado por me dizer.”

“Claro. Aproveite suas férias.” Com isso, desligaram. Kris passou a mão pelo cabelo, suspirando.

_‘O que vou fazer. Agora preciso mesmo da ajuda de Sehun.’_

Na mesma hora, Sehun saiu do quarto de Luhan, se espreguiçando. “Ah, chefe. Acordou cedo.”

“Hm, sim... Sehun, preciso da sua ajuda.”

“Ajuda? Com o que?”

“Preciso da sua ajuda para conquistar Tao.”

“Ahn” Sehun coçou sua nuca. “Desculpe chefe... não posso.”

“O que?! Mas você disse que iria me ajudar e-”

“Eu sei, eu sei, mas... bom, isso é entre você e Tao. Você vai conseguir... Digo, você foi capaz de conseguir Tai dentre-”

“Eu sei, mas ela era uma garota! Agora é um homem!”

“Qual a diferença? Olha” ele se aproximou do chefe e deu palmadinhas em seu ombro. “Eu sei que isso pode ser estranho, mas eu sei que você consegue. Use todo seu charme.”

Kris suspirou. “O que aconteceu com o ‘vou te ajudar chefe, não se preocupe!’ huh?”

“Eu sei que disse isso, mas eu acho que você tem que conquista-lo... tudo sendo você... okay?”

O dragão mordeu o lábio, preocupado que o que ele fizesse Tao apenas se afastaria dele.

“Chefe, está bem?”

Kris olhou para o jardineiro. “S-Sim. Eu entendo.”

“Aqui, vou te dar um empurrãozinho. Se Tao não for trabalhar com Luhan hoje, enquanto eu e Yixing fazemos o bolo, leve Tao e Yitao para sair ou algo assim. Passear um pouco.”

“Mas e se o cara lá, Aaron, perguntar se Tao quer sair?”

“Hm... acho que tem que vencê-lo? Pergunte a Tao, se ele está acordado... se quer tomar café-da-manhã. Leve Yitao com vocês.”

Kris assentiu. “Isso parece uma boa ideia Sehun.” Assim ele foi para o quarto de Tao; ao abrir a porta, ele viu Yitao balançando Tao.

“Acorda mamãe! Mamãe!” Yitao se inclinou e rolou para cima de Tao. “Mamãããããe!” o pequeno panda disse, esticando o ‘ã’. Ao observar, Kris riu, fazendo Yitao se virar para ver o pai. “Ah! Papai! Bom dia!”

Ele saiu de cima de Tao e correu até o pai, o dando um abraço. Logo, Tao abriu os olhos e espiou; lentamente se sentou, balançando as pernas para alcançar o chão.

“Finalmente mamãe! Acordou!” Yitao correu de volta e pulou em cima de Tao, o abraçando apertado.

“Acordei...” Tao abraçou mais o pequeno panda. Ele olhou para o antigo chefe, mas logo desviou, corando levemente ao lembrar-se de como ele o segurava ao dormir.

“Ahn, Tao”

O moreno o encarou. “Sim?”

“Eu estava pensando se você... hm...” Kris começou a gaguejar um pouco, fazendo Tao erguer uma sobrancelha. “E-Eu... estava pensando se você gostaria de comer o café-da-manhã comigo... e c-com Yitao.”

“Oh... hm, claro.” _‘Bom, Aaron não ligou ainda, então deve estar tudo bem.’_ Tao levantou, colocando o menino no chão. “Só me deixe falar com Luhan, okay.” Com isso, Tao saiu do quarto.

“Yitao” Kris chamou e o garotinho olhou para o pai. “Você pode me ajudar com uma coisa?”

“Hm.” Yitao concordou.

“Okay, não conte a mamãe sobre isso, okay?”

“Okay” ele disse com um sorriso enorme.

“Pode ajudar papai a fazer mamãe gostar de mim?”

“Huh? Mas mamãe num já gosta do papai? Vocês brigaram?”

“Ah, hm... é complicado, Yitao-”

“O que com... com-ple-cato.. ahn... cado... significa?” Yitao perguntou, piscando curioso para o pai.

“Significa que é difícil. Algo que papai não pode fazer... ou explicar, nesse caso.”

“Ah... okay.”

“Então pode ajudar papai a conquistar o coração da mamãe?”

Yitao assentiu e começou a se mexer inquieto. “Okay! O que eu tenho que fazer?”

“Ahn, é...” Kris coçou a cabeça _. ‘Essa é uma boa pergunta... o que Yitao faria? Ahn...’_ ele suspirou. _‘Eu acho que eu terei que fazer por mim mesmo então.’_ “Na verdade, esqueça Yitao. Eu vou fazer sozinho, okay?” ele afagou a cabeça do filho. “Mas obrigado.”

“Oh... okay” Yitao assentiu.

Logo, Tao entrou no quarto. “Eu disse ao meu irmão e ele disse que tudo bem eu não ir com ele para o trabalho.”

“Okay”

Tao assentiu. “Então, eu vou me vestir primeiro e então arrumar Yitao. Ou... você já usou o chuveiro?”

“Hm, não... ainda não.”

“Você quer usar o banheiro-“

“Pode ir primeiro.” Kris se inclinou para pegar o pequeno panda e o carregou nos braços. “Vou abraçar meu filho por um tempo.”

Tao riu e assentiu. “Okay, volto logo.” O moreno pegou suas coisas e foi para o banheiro. Kris deitou de novo na cama com seu filho nos braços.

“Algo errado papai?” Yitao olhou para o loiro, recebendo um ‘não’ com a cabeça.

“Nada Yitao. Só pensando.” _‘Em como conquistar Tao.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris fechou a porta da frente e seguiu Tao pelas escadas, com Yitao atrás. Eles estavam a caminho de comer o café-da-manhã e Kris ainda não tinha certeza no que deveria fazer para conquistar Tao.

 _‘Estou ficando frustrado.’_ Kris pensou ao tirar o boné e coçar a cabeça furiosamente.

“Está bem?” Tao perguntou preocupado. “Está com raiva?”

“O que? Eu? Não! Não! M-Minha cabeça... só... está coçando. É isso.” O loiro disse, gaguejando um pouco. Ele colocou de volta o boné e o ajustou.

Tao ergueu a sobrancelha, mas encolheu os ombros e deixou para lá. “Então, hm... onde você quer ir?”

“Ah...” os olhos de Kris arregalaram. _‘Merda! Eu não escolhi um lugar! O que vou fazer agora?’_ “Hm... ahn” o dragão mentalmente se estapeou. _‘Eu deveria ter procurado algum lugar para comer.’_

“Hm, se não se importar, eu posso recomendar um local.”

Kris olhou para baixo derrotado. “Eu deveria ter procurado algum lugar... esse encontro- ahn, quero dizer, dia, ahn, manhã, já foi arruinada.” Riu nervosamente.

“T-Tudo bem. Hm, tem um restaurante muito fofo e o menu do café-da-manhã é uma delícia.” Tao sorriu. “Gostaria de ir lá?”

“C-Claro”

“Onde a gente vai?” Yitao disse pulando e puxando a mão de Tao. “Eu quero panquecas!”

Tao riu e assentiu para o jovem panda. “O lugar que vamos tem panquecas.” Ele se inclinou e pegou o menino nos braços.

“Eles vão colocar morangos?” Yitao perguntou.

“Se você pedir educadamente eles vão.”

“Okay! Pronto papai?” o garotinho olhou para o pai, que apenas assentiu. “Yay! Vamos!”

Tao ainda carregando o menino nos braços, e Kris, começaram a andar para o ponto de ônibus mais próximo. Assim que o ônibus chegou, os três entraram e enfim foram para o restaurante que Tao indicou. Yitao olhava pela janela, maravilhado com os carros, as lojas e as pessoas que passavam. “Uau!”

Tao olhou para o menino e então para o que ele encarava. “Muitas pessoas, huh?”

“Uhum” Yitao concordou.

Depois de algumas paradas, eles saíram do ônibus e andaram um pouco até chegar ao restaurante.

“S.H.E?” Kris ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Que nome estranho.”

“Pode ser estranho, mas é um bom restaurante. Vamos Yitao! Vamos comer algumas panquecas!”

“Com morangos nelas!” Yitao disse cantarolando.

Eles entraram no restaurante e rapidamente conseguiram uma mesa. Tao e Yitao sentaram juntos.

“Bem-vindos! Bem-vindos!” a garçonete disse animada. “Serei sua garçonete hoje. Posso indica-los um café? Água? Ou suco de laranja?” Tao indicou para que Kris pedisse, o loiro pediu um café. “Okay. Café então. E para você e o garotinho?” ela sorriu para os dois pandas, deixando Kris levemente irritado.

“Ah, só vou querer suco de laranja, por favor.” Tao disse e olhou para o pandinha ao seu lado. “E você Yitao? Diga à moça o que vai querer.”

“Ahn” Yitao olhou para a moça, que se abaixou e apoiou seus pulsos na mesa, sorrindo para o pequeno panda e esperando sua resposta. Yitao sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e rapidamente se virou para a ‘mãe’.

A garçonete piscou algumas vezes e riu. “Que menino tímido vocês dois tem.”

Agora era a vez de Tao corar. “E-Ele não é nosso, hm, filho. Ahn, bom, ele é filho dele.” E apontou Kris.

“Oh! Desculpe!” Ela levantou e se curvou. “Eu não deveria ter dito isso.”

“Tudo bem.” Tao deu um sorriso reconfortante para ela. Ele olhou para o garotinho, ao qual estava enterrando a cabeça no braço do maior. “Yitao, o que vai querer beber?” perguntou baixinho para o pequeno panda e então ele sussurrou para Tao o que queria.

“Ah, vocês tem leite achocolatado?”

A moça assentiu. “Com certeza.”

“Okay, ele quer um pouco.”

A garçonete então assentiu, escreveu em seu papel. “Volto logo com isso.” E saiu.

“Awn, Yitao estava envergonhado, hm?” Tao provocou. “Hm? Hm?”

“Não” Yitao disse enterrando a cabeça no ombro da ‘mãe’.

“Ah, ah! Não minta para mim.” O moreno sorriu, mas ainda assim o menino balançou a cabeça. “Yah, só estou brincando.” Tao disse e abraçou o menino com vontade; Yitao riu e abraçou de volta.

Kris observava Tao e Yitao sorrindo um para o outro; ele sorriu junto e com certeza ele queria que Tao voltasse para casa. Ele gostava quando Tao sorria, seu coração nunca deixava de perder uma batida. Ele gostava como Tao se importava com os outros, principalmente com seu filho. Suspirou, lembrando-se de quando havia se irritado com o outro e agora desejava poder desfazer.

 _‘É a minha chance de consertar isso.’_ O loiro pensou. _‘Mas tenho que fazer isso rápido.’_

“Está bem?”

Kris olhou para o moreno e assentiu. “Estou bem. Por que a pergunta?”

“Bom” Tao coçou a bochecha. “Você parecia... pensativo. Gostaria de falar sobre?”

“N-Não! Quer dizer, não. Estou bem.” Deu um sorriso desconfortável para o outro. “Estou bem, prometo.”

O ex-babá não se convenceu, mas não queria perturbar o ex-chefe mais. A garçonete chegou com as bebidas e as colocou na mesa. “Aqui está. Vocês decidiram o que comer?”

“Ah” Kris começou e olhou o menu. “Ahn... vou deixar você escolher por mim.” Disse, olhando para Tao.

“E-Eu?”

“Confio em você.” Ele deu um sorriso, fechando o menu e o devolvendo para a moça. Ela olhou então para Tao, esperando.

“Hm” Tao rapidamente folheou o menu. “Eu quero isso.” Ele apontou para uma torrada francesa com amora e queijo cremoso. “E para ele... esse aqui.” Ele apontou para um sanduíche de ovos Benedict. “Ah, e isso também.” Ele riu um pouco, fazendo a moça rir também. Kris ergueu uma sobrancelha, se perguntando o que Tao pedira, mas seu coração amoleceu ao ouvi-lo rir.

_‘Aí está...’_

O moreno apontou para o bolo de canela que estava em forma de caracol com dois palitos no final como dentes e com marshmallows como olhos. Infantil, mas Tao achou fofo. “Ah, e para o menino” Tao se virou para Yitao. “Você quer esse? Ou esse?” ele apontou para uma panqueca rosa que estava com o formato de coelho e a outra com formato de urso. “Só escolha uma. E eu gostaria que você comesse alguns ovos, então pedi isso para você.” Ele apontou para dois ovos cozidos que estavam cortados ao meio e dentro havia olhos e um bico, os fazendo parecer uma galinha.

“Aww, mas eu quero os dois.” Yitao inchou as bochechas.

“Nós podemos pedir os dois.” Kris disse. “O resto levamos para casa.”

“Oh, okay. Hm, então acho que vamos querer as duas panquecas. Você quer morangos como pediu antes, Yitao?”

O garotinho assentiu.

“Okay. Então é isso.” Tao entregou o menu para a moça.

“Logo ficará pronto.” Ela disse e então saiu novamente. Os dois conversaram um pouco enquanto Yitao brincava de rabiscar no telefone do pai. Logo, o café-da-manhã chegou e a moça colocou os pratos a frente deles.

“Uau!” Yitao disse animado. “Minhas panquecas são legais!”

“O que você diz para a moça Yitao. Ela te trouxe a comida.” Tao riu.

“Ahn” o pequenino olhou para a garçonete. “O-Obrigado” ele disse rápido, escondendo o rosto no braço de Tao.

A moça riu. “Por nada.” Ela colocou a conta na mesa e saiu.

“Então, gostou do café-da-manhã?” Tao disse divertido.

“Ah” Kris deixou o palitinho de canela no prato. “É fofo.” Ele riu. “Eu gostei, obrigado.”

Tao sorriu em resposta e começou a comer. Eles conversaram mais um pouco até que o celular de Tao tocou. O moreno piscou algumas vezes e então começou a procurar o celular em seus bolsos.

“A-Alô?” Tao sorriu ao escutar a voz na linha. Kris olhou para baixo, sabendo exatamente quem era. “Sim, espere um minuto.” Tao levantou e disse ao ex-chefe que voltava logo.

“Okay” o loiro suspirou, observando Tao sair da mesa.

“Aonde mamãe vai?” Yitao perguntou enquanto comia suas panquecas.

“Mamãe está no telefone Yitao. Ele volta já.”

“Oh” Yitao cutucou a panqueca e a cortou com a boca, fazendo o pai rir.

“Quer que eu corte?” Kris perguntou, pegando sua faca e garfo.

“Mas eu sou um garoto grande! Mamãe disse! Eu consigo!” Yitao pegou a faca e começou a cortar ele mesmo.

“Wow, estou orgulhoso de você!”

“Eu sei! Por que sou um garoto grande!” ele sorriu, comendo o pedaço de panqueca que ele havia cortado.

Em alguns minutos, Tao voltou com um sorriso no rosto.

“Boas notícias?” Kris perguntou.

“Hm” Tao sentou na cadeira. “Aaron me ligou e nós marcamos um encontro.”

“Ah” _‘Merda’_ “Mesmo? Quando?”

“Não amanhã à noite, mas no dia seguinte. Digo, noite.”

“Onde?” Kris sabia que estava perturbando o outro com todas as perguntas, mas ele realmente queria saber.

“Ele me disse que tem esse festival que abriu recentemente, então vai me levar lá.”

“Ah... Entendo.”

“Você está bem?” Tao disse preocupado _. ‘Tem algo errado... por que ele não me diz? Ele só vai dizer que-’_

“Estou bem.”

 _‘-está bem.’_ Tao franziu o cenho, mas assentiu. “Okay”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Sehun olhou para as várias caixas de mistura de bolo e não conseguia escolher. Ele virou a cabeça, balançando-a quando viu Yixing falando no telefone.

_‘Isso supostamente era para ser um trabalho em equipe, seu imbecil.’_

Ele bufou e continuou procurando a mistura de bolo perfeita. _‘Isso é chocolate? É marrom... mas e se não for? Porra Yixing! Você deveria estar me ajudando com isso!’_

“Yixing? Você poderia... Eu não sei... me ajudar com isso!” Sehun apontou para as caixas.

Yixing olhou sobre o ombro e assentiu, colocando o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios, um sinal para o outro dizendo que estava ocupado e ajudava logo.

“Sim, ainda estou aqui.” Yixing disse, ajustou o telefone, colocando na outra orelha. “Então, amanhã à noite estaria bem para você?”

“Hm” Yixing sorriu ao escutar a voz na outra linha; a voz de seu anjo o relaxava. Ele amava isso. “Sim, eu acho”

“Ótimo Joonmyun. Eu te mando uma mensagem com meu endereço okay. Não se esqueça de trazer o pequeno Joonxing.” Ele disse com uma voz animada.

“Joonxing é meu filho seu idiota! Eu não o esqueceria!”

“Ah... então aquele dia na loja foi... o que então?” Yixing perguntou, enquanto olhava as misturas de bolo à sua frente.

“Ahn... foi só uma vez!” Suho disse rápido. “Mas eu já aprendi minha lição!”

“Okay, okay.” Yixing riu. “Ah, você é tão fofo.” Ele disse.

“Cala a- aish, eu não tenho tempo para isso.”

Yixing riu, fazendo Sehun se virar para ele, erguendo a sobrancelha para o chinês.

“O-Onde você vai me lavar mesmo?”

“Por que você quer saber?” Yixing perguntou, escolhendo uma caixa e entregando a Sehun.

“Ahn... para saber o que vestir? Se é um lugar chique... eu gostaria de estar apresentável. Se não, só irei casual.”

“Mas é um segredo.”

“Eu não gosto de segredos.”

“Bom, mas ainda digo que é um segredo.” O chinês riu. Ele escutou Suho suspirar na outra linha, o fazendo rir mais.

“Certo. Tanto faz. Que horas?”

“Hm... 6 da tarde.”

“Okay. Vejo você amanhã.”

“Certo meu anjo. Vejo você lá.”

“Do que você acabou de me-” antes que Suho terminasse, Yixing desligou.

“Ah, que vida boa.”

Sehun estreitou os olhos. “Seu presente pode ser bom agora... mas seu futuro é sombrio.”

“Huh? Por que diz isso?”

Sehun mostrou a Yixing a caixa que ele havia entregado. “Por que você me deu uma mistura de arroz integral.”

“Oh!” Yixing tirou a caixa das mãos de Sehun. “Desculpe! Erro meu!” ele colocou a caixa onde estava antes. “Essa vai servir.” O chinês pegou uma caixa de mistura de bolo fofo e mostrou a Sehun. “É boa. Tenho certeza que Yitao gosta de bolo fofo.”

“Ela gosta de qualquer coisa doce, então, é claro que isso vai servir.”

Então os dois foram até o caixa pagar.

 

**~TAORIS~**

Yixing e Sehun foram capazes de fazer o bolo e foi um sucesso. Sehun polvilhou o bolo com crosta de ‘blue icing’ e alguns granulados coloridos.

“Pronto! Terminado.” O jardineiro limpou as mãos em um pano.

“Está bonito-”

“Não... eu repito... não coma!” Sehun estreitou os olhos para o outro. “Eu não quero ter que encarar um panda e um dragão raivosos.”

“Quem?”

“O panda... Tao, ele parece com um. E o dragão... ah não. Eu não quero encarar um dragão raivoso. Ah, também conhecido como K-r-i-s.”

“Você... chama ele assim? Pessoalmente?” Yixing perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

“Não... eu penso como apelidos.”

“Qual o meu?”

“O imbecil-que-me-dá-bolo-e-me-deixa-encrencado. Esse é meu apelido para você.”

“Então...” Yixing cruzou os braços. “Não é legal, cara.”

“É a verdade. Eu era inocente... até você chegar!”

“Você poderia ter recusado!”

“Você-”

Eles escutaram a porta abrir e a voz animada de Yitao se fez presente. “É Kris, Tao e Yitao.” Sehun disse. Rapidamente os dois ajeitaram a cozinha, colocando as tigelas, e talheres na pia. Os dois estavam para ir de encontro aos três, mas eles já estavam na porta da cozinha.

“Bem-vindos de volta!” Yixing disse. “Nós fizemos algo para você Yitao.”

“Eu?” Yitao apontou para si mesmo, e os dois ‘tios’ assentiram. Sehun se virou e mostrou o bolo; Yitao se animou surpreso e correu para os dois ‘tios’ e abraçou suas pernas.

“Nós sentimos muitos Yitao, por estragar o bolo que você fez. Você vai nos perdoar, não é?” Yixing perguntou.

“Eu perdoo vocês!” Yitao gesticulou para os dois se abaixarem e então deu um beijo em cada bochecha deles, o que fez os dois corar. Kris e Tao riram da reação.

“Que gentil de vocês.”

“Sim, sim, muito gentil.” Kris concordou.

“Quer um pedaço?” o jardineiro perguntou para Yitao e colocou o bolo na mesa.

“Sim!” Yitao deu um pulo e correu até a mesa, olhando para o bolo.

“Oh! Antes de cortar eu quero tirar uma foto. Espere.” Sehun disse e correu da cozinha. Assim que chegou ao quarto e Luhan, ele bateu, não querendo ser intruso. “Luhan?” ele esperou um pouco, mas nada. “Luhan, estou entrando okay,” ele abriu a porta, e viu que Luhan estava tirando um cochilo. “Ah... opa.” Sehun gentilmente fechou a porta e andou na ponta dos pés até sua bolsa no chão. Ele rapidamente pegou sua câmera e colocou um cartão de memória dentro. _‘Perfeito.’_ Ele levantou e ia andar, mas olhou por cima do ombro. _‘Hm...’_ voltou para onde estava Luhan e o encarou. _‘Sabe... se ele não fosse tão mal-humorado o tempo todo...’_ Sehun inclinou um pouco a cabeça, ainda encarando o homem a sua frente. _‘Hm... você é tão fofo, te dou só isso.’_ O jardineiro ergueu a câmera e focou no chinês. Tirou uma foto e olhou para ver se estava boa. Sorriu. _‘Ele é realmente bonito.’_ Sehun andou para a porta e a fechou silenciosamente. Então voltou para a cozinha.

“Finalmente tio! Por que demorou tanto?”

“Ah... eu não estava achando a câmera Yitao. Mas já a tenho aqui.”

“Rápido, a foto!”

“Yitao, não apresse o tio Sehun.” Kris afagou a cabeça do filho. “Seja paciente.”

Sehun então tirou algumas fotos do bolo. “Okay. Pronto!” ele colocou a câmera na mesa. “Agora vamos cortar o bolo.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Yixing estava enrolando as mangas da camisa. Essa era a noite de levar Suho para sair. _‘Finalmente um encontro com meu anjo!’_ ele riu de si mesmo. Ele estava feliz que Kris e Yitao não estavam saindo essa noite ou então ele e Suho não poderiam sair.

O chinês pegou seu perfume e passou em si. Assim que ficou satisfeito, ele saiu de seu quarto e fechou a porta.

“Você está bonito.” Luhan disse ao sentar no sofá ao lado de Sehun.

“Eu tenho que estar.” Yixing disse. “Quero que meu anjo me veja cada vez mais como um cavalheiro.”

Luhan revirou os olhos e ligou a TV. “O que quer que diga. Você vai terminar com ele assim que se entediar.”

“Não, não vou!” ele gritou, assustando Sehun e Luhan. “Eu gosto dele. Muito!”

“Okay, okay. Nossa, não precisa gritar.” O mais velho na sala disse. “Eu estava brincando.”

“Não foi engraçado.” Yixing disse ao ir para a cozinha, profundamente irritado com o que o irmão disse. Sim, claro que ele era um ‘jogador’, mas algo sobre Suho o fez querê-lo. Yixing penteou o cabelo para trás com a mão e suspirou. _‘Acalme-se. Calma... Luhan idiota... eu não vou terminar com ele... ele está louco?’_ Yixing então se animou ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Correu até a sala de estar, vendo Suho carregando o filho nos braços. Sorriu lentamente, achando fofo o modo que Joonxing se segurava no pescoço da ‘mãe’.

“Oh, Yixing.”

Os pensamentos de Yixing se quebraram ao ouvir a voz de seu anjo. “S-Suho- Quer dizer, Joonmyun. Bem-vindo.” Ele gaguejou um pouco, fazendo Luhan rir.

“Pode me chamar de Suho, tudo bem.” O anjo disse ao colocar o filho no chão. “Você se lembra do amigo da mamãe, Joonxing?”

O pequenino assentiu. “Eu lembro. Ele quase chorou.”

“Eu não- okay, sim eu quase chorei...” Yixing disse. “Ah, espere um pouco.” Ele foi até o quarto de Tao onde o pequeno panda estava no colo da ‘mãe’, escutando o que ele estava lendo, e Kris ao seu lado, olhando por cima do ombro. “Tao, Kris, hm.. meu encontro está aqui com o filho.”

“Oh” Tao fechou o livro e o colocou na cama. “Está pronto para brincar com o filho do amigo do tio Yixing?”

“Sim!” Yitao pulou do colo de Tao e correu para fora do quarto. Assim que chegou na sala, ele viu o filho de Suho e correu até ele sorrindo. “Oi! Meu nome é Yitao, qual é o seu?”

“Ahn” Joonxing olhou para Suho, que disse para falar seu nome. “Eu... sou Joonxing.” Ele disse, nervoso.

“Oi Joonxing!” pegou a mão do menino e começou a balançar. “Nós vamos ser bons amigos!”

Joonxing olhou de novo para a ‘mãe’ pedindo ajuda; Yitao estava muito animado para seu gosto. Suho, entretanto, riu e afagou a cabeça do filho.

“Seu filho é muito fofo.” Luhan disse para Suho, sorrindo para o menino.

“Ah, obrigado.” Ele riu. “Ele conseguiu minha aparência. Mas a personalidade... é da mãe, eu acho.” Suspirou.

“Oh, divorciado?”

“N-Não... ela faleceu quando Joonxing nasceu.”

“S-Sinto muito... Eu não deveria-”

“Tudo bem.” Ele sorriu. Logo os adultos na sala se viraram e viram Yixing pegando o casaco e andando até Suho, Tao e Kris vinham atrás dele.

“Pronto?” ele perguntou ao anjo, que assentiu.

“Mas antes de ir...” Suho se ajoelhou e deu um abraço no filho. “Eu te amo Joonxing. Volto logo okay? Mamãe vai sair com o amigo, certo?”

Joonxing assentiu e abraçou Suho pelo pescoço. “Eu te amo mamãe.”

Suho sorriu e deu tapinhas nas costas do filho. Yitao arregalou os olhos quando ouviu o amigo dizer ‘mamãe’. “Sua mamãe é um homem? A minha também!” ele disse alegre. Correu até Tao e Kris e segurou suas mãos. “Ele é minha mamãe e ele é meu papai!”

Joonxing piscou algumas vezes e assentiu.

“E juntos somos uma família feliz!” Yitao riu, soltando as mãos dos outros dois e juntando as mãos de seus ‘pais’, os fazendo ficar de mãos dadas.

“Papai” Yitao sussurrou, olhando para cima, e fazendo bico. “Segura a mão da mamãe.”

Kris hesitou um pouco, mas finalmente pegou a mão de Tao a segurou. Tao corou levemente, e Kris também. Sehun riu.

_‘Ah Yitao, sendo um cupido.’_

Suho riu; ele levantou e ajeitou a camisa. “Que fofo. Vocês devem ser o marido e a esposa que Yixing me disse-”

“Ah! Vamos indo Suho, meu querido.” Yixing passou o braço peça cintura do outro e o puxou para a porta. “Okay, nós voltaremos! Amo vocês. Paz!” com isso, ele abriu a porta e a fechou com o pé. Então Tao e Kris soltaram as mãos.

 _‘Suho acabou de dizer marido e esposa?!’_ Tao gritou em sua mente. _‘Yixing, seu filho da put-’_

“Mamãe. Joonxing e eu vamos brincar agora!”

“Huh? O-Okay... sem brincadeiras perigosas.”

“Uhum!” Yitao assentiu e se virou para Joonxing, que estava perto de Luhan. “Quer brincar Joonxing?”

“Hm” ele olhou para Luhan, que assentiu. “Hm... okay.”

“Legal! Quer brincar de que?”

“E-Eu não sei...”

“Por que não assistimos a um filme?” Sehun perguntou. “Podemos fazer pipoca e comer doce-”

“Eu não posso comer doce.” Ele disse, olhando para Sehun. “Mamãe disse que eles são ruins para os dentes.”

“Ah, então... pipoca?” Joonxing assentiu. “Okay. Vou fazer pipoca e você e Yitao escolhem um filme.”

“Okay!” Yitao foi até Joonxing e segurou sua mão. “Vamos escolher um filme Joonxing!”

“C-Certo-”

O pequeno panda rapidamente puxou o menino para onde guardavam os filmes. Sehun e o resto dos adultos prepararam alguns lanches para as crianças.

“Tia Luhan!” Luhan se assustou deu um pulo, se esbarrando em Sehun. O chinês corou levemente e se desculpou, indo para a sala de estar, onde as crianças estavam.

“Sim, Yitao?” ele se abaixou um pouco, olhando os filmes que estavam espalhados no chão.

“Isso dá medo?” Yitao mostrou o filme ‘Spirited Away’ para a ‘tia’.

“Não para adultos, mas para vocês sim.”

“Ah” Yitao colocou o filme de volta no chão. “E esse aqui?”

“Bambi?”

“Não!” Joonxing disse alto. “Eu não quero chorar!”

“Chorar?” Yitao olhou para o filme. “É uma história triste?”

“Hm!” Joonxing assentiu. “Eu não quero ver!”

“Okay” Yitao colocou o filme no chão de novo. “Hm... e esse?” ele segurou ‘Como Treinar o Seu Dragão’. “Eu já assisti! Não dá medo!” ele sorriu para o outro.

Joonxing estava hesitante, mas assentiu. “Certo.”

“Nós podemos ver esse tia?”

Luhan assentiu. “Podemos sim.” Ele pegou o filme e colocou no aparelho de DVD. Então os outros entraram na sala com alguns lanches. Assim, todos sentaram no sofá e começaram a ver o filme.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Obrigado pelo jantar, Yixing. Você deveria ter me falado que íamos a um local chique.” Suho fez bico para o que vestia. “Estou em roupas casuais.”

“Nah, sem problema, o que você está vestindo é bom.”

“M-Mas-”

“Ah, ah. Tudo bem. Agora, gostaria de uma sobremesa?”

“Uh, claro.”

Yixing sorriu para o outro e segurou sua mão. Ele balançava as mãos como se os dois fossem crianças. Suho riu do ato infantil de Yixing.

_‘Talvez sair não seja tão ruim’_

Suho estava estudando muito para sua licença de enfermagem e não saía há muito tempo. Sendo um pai solteiro, Joonxing era sua maior prioridade.

“Você está bem?” Yixing perguntou ao olhar para Suho.

“Huh?”

“Você está pensativo.” Ele parou de andar. “Quer falar sobre?”

Suho rapidamente balançou a cabeça. “N-Não! Nada demais.” Então ele deu seu sorriso angelical para o outro.

 _‘Aí está.’_ Yixing sorriu também. “Que tipo de sobremesa você quer?”

“Você pagou o jantar... eu pago a sobremesa.”

“Não, não.” O chinês disse e balançou a mãos. “Eu pago, baby.”

“Ahn” Suho coçou a bochecha. “Por favor, não me chame de baby.”

“H-Huh? D-Desculpe.” Yixing corou e soltou a mão de Suho. ‘Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!’ ele disse em sua mente. _‘Por que você o chamou de baby? Estragou tudo! Ele vai me odiar! Ah meu Deus, eu sou uma pessoa terrível!’_

“Yixing, tudo bem.” Ele pegou a mão dele novamente, mas dessa vez entrelaçando os dedos. “Devemos ir pegar nossa sobremesa?”

“S-Sim”

Suho riu e guiou o caminho, Yixing o seguindo atrás.

“Que tal um crepe?” Suho perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro.

“Parece bom.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Yixing e Suho chegaram ao apartamento do chinês. Antes de Yixing abrir a porta, ele se virou para ver seu anjo.

“Ah, e-então... hm... estava pensando... se você... hm...” Yixing começou a coçar sua nuca. Seu nervosismo começou a atrapalhar. “Eu estava pensando s-se você, hm-”

“Está me chamando para sair de novo?” Suho ergueu uma sobrancelha para o outro.

“S-Se você não quiser então está totalmente-”

“Eu gostaria.”

“-entendido se- espera, o que disse?”

Suho se remexeu desconfortável e olhou para baixo, corando. “Não é como se... eu não tivesse tido um bom momento. Foi ótimo, então eu quero... outro encontro não seria ruim.” Ele disse suavemente. “Então” ele olhou de volta para Yixing, cruzando os braços. “Eu gostaria de sair de novo.”

O coração de Yixing parou; ele não conseguia acreditar no que ouviu. Começou a sorrir, se aproximou e abraçou o anjo.

“O-Obrigado por me dar uma segunda chance!” ele disse alto.

“Shh, as pessoas podem estar dormindo!” Suho repreendeu.

“Mas eu não consigo me conter!” ele falou gritou de novo. Segurou as bochechas de Suho e o olhou dentro dos olhos. O anjo, por outro lado, arregalou os olhos.

“O que foi Yixing?”

“Eu te amo.” Ele disse sério.

“O q-que?”

“Eu te amo. Eu amo sua voz... eu amo seu sorriso... eu amo sua risada... eu amo o quão doce e cuidadoso você foi comigo.” Ele riu um pouco. “Eu amo o modo que me repreendia quando nos conhecemos.”

“M-Mas nós... nós... nós não conhecemos muito sobre o outro ainda. Como pode dizer isso tão rápido?” ele colocou as mãos nos pulsos de Yixing.

“Por que sinto que posso. Você cuidando de mim esses meses.” Ele sorriu. “Eu sempre esperava para que você viesse cuidar de mim. Eu sei que é repentino, mas eu só queria que você soubesse.”

Suho gemeu em resposta. _‘Esse cara...’_ ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Mas imediatamente abriu os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Yixing contra os seus.

_‘O que? Mas...! Mas...!’_

Suho queria empurrar, mas seu corpo não respondia. Em vez disso, ele fechou os olhos e se aproximou de Yixing, aprofundando o beijo.

“Mama!”

Os dois então se empurraram, olhando para a origem da voz. Joonxing tinha as bochechas infladas, e correu até a ‘mãe’. Ele se virou para Yixing e chutou a sua perna.

“Ai!”

“Joonxing!” Suho pegou o filho nos braços. “Não faça isso!”

“M-Mas mama!” ele passou os braços pelo pescoço da ‘mãe’. “E-Ele estava te beijando!” apontou para Yixing, que estava ajoelhado, esfregando a perna com as mãos para passar a dor.

“E-Eu sei, m-mas você não deveria ter feito isso.” Ele olhou para Yixing. “Eu sinto muito Yixing. Você está bem?”

“S-Sim, só dói.” Ele gemeu em resposta. Olhou para cima e viu Luhan e os outros na porta. “Você... abriu... a porta?”

“Bom... eu ouvi algo aqui fora... e olhei pelo olho mágico e vi que eram vocês. E Joonxing me viu e perguntou se era sua mãe... e eu disse que era. E... sim, ele queria que eu abrisse a porta e eu abri... desculpe.” Luhan coçou a nuca.

 _‘Seu filho da puta!’_ Yixing encarou o irmão mais velho.

“E-Eu acho que já v-vou.” Suho disse. “Obrigado por cuidar do meu filho. Espero que não tenha tido problema.”

“Não, não.” Tao disse ao anjo. “Ele foi perfeito.”

“Que bom.” O anjo sorriu. “Diga tchau para eles Joonxing.”

“Tchau-tchau!” ele acenou.

“Pode dizer tchau para Yixing também?” assim, Yixing levantou, ajeitando a calça.

Joonxing encarou o outro; se virou para a ‘mãe’ e balançou a cabeça. Ele repousou-a no ombro de Suho.

“Hm” Suho acariciou as costas do filho. “Desculpe pelo que Joonxing fez, Yixing.”

“Tudo bem. Ele só está sendo protetor.” Sorriu. Antes que Suho saísse, Yixing gesticulou para que ele se aproximasse.

“O que foi?”

Então, Yixing deu um beijo em sua bochecha, fazendo o outro corar. “Eu te ajudo a pegar um táxi, okay.”

“O-Obrigado.”

Yixing desceu pelas escadas com Suho, Joonxing ainda com a cabeça no ombro da ‘mãe’. Os outros, ainda na entrada, observavam os três saírem.

“O... Yixing o beijou?” Kris perguntou.

“Com certeza.” Luhan riu, balançando a cabeça. “Ah, Yixing...”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao estava escovando o cabelo, tendo a certeza de estar perfeito para o encontro com Aaron essa noite. “Hm... eu deveria escovar assim.” Ele então colocou o cabelo para o outro lado. “Ah, esquece.” Colocou a escova na cama; ele olhou pelas gavetas, procurando um delineador.

“Oh” ele o pegou. “aqui está.” Ele havia comprado um aquela manhã na loja ali perto. Tao só queria ficar bonito para uma certa pessoa. Saiu do quarto e foi ao banheiro. _‘Preciso me apressar.’_ Ele fechou a porta e começou a aplicar o delineador em seus olhos.

_‘Obrigado Baekhyun por me ensinar.’_

Depois de aplicar, ele voltou para o quarto e se arrumou. Ele farfalhou o cabelo para parecer bagunçado. Assim que ficou satisfeito, saiu do quarto para esperar por Aaron.

“Wow Tao!” Luhan disse ao ver o irmão mais novo.

“Uau!” Yixing disse. “Você está gato, irmão.”

“M-Mesmo?” Tao vestia uma camiseta preta assimétrica e uma jaqueta preta de couro, junto com calças de couro também pretas. Os sapatos acompanhando também eram botas de couro pretas de cano médio.

“Mamãe está bonito.” Yitao correu até Tao. “Mamãe está com maquiagem?”

Kris então escondeu a cabeça atrás do ombro de Sehun, o assustando um pouco. _‘Puta merd- ele está gostoso! Eu mal consigo olhá-lo! Maldito Aaron! Você poderá vê-lo assim a noite toda!’_

Sehun riu e deu tapinhas no ombro do chefe.

“Mamãe, eu quero colocar também.” Kris olhou para ver o que Yitao queria.

“O delineador?”

“Hm” Yitao assentiu. “Eu quero também.”

“Eu não sei, pergunte ao seu pai primeiro.”

“Papai! Eu posso colocar o que mamãe tem?” ele apontou para o rosto de Tao.

“O q-que?”

“A coisa em seus olhos.”

“Hm... sim... eu acho;”

“Você também papai!”

“O q-que?”

“Sim! Por que somos uma família!” ele sorriu. “Certo?” ele olhava de Tao para Kris.

“S-Sim” Tao disse. “Hm, vou pegar.” Ele voltou para seu quarto e pegou o delineador. “Venha no banheiro Yitao.”

Yitao correu até o pai e o puxou para o banheiro. “Okay, estamos prontos.” Kris levantou o filho e o colocou no balcão do banheiro. Tao cuidadosamente aplicou um pouco de delineador nos olhos de Yitao. Assim que terminou, o pequeno panda se olhou no espelho. “Estou bonito?”

Tao riu. “Você está lindo.” E deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

“Yay! Agora é a vez do papai!”

“Ahn” Tao corou levemente e se virou para Kris. “Hm... está pronto?”

“C-Claro.”

“Se a-aproxime, por favor, E” Tao colocou uma mão no ombro de Kris. “Você precisa se abaixar um pouco... você é muito alto.”

“Desculpe”

Tao riu. “Tudo bem”, então aplicou um pouco nos olhos de Kris. Assim que terminou, seu coração começou a bater rápido. Ele deixou o ex-chefe cem vezes mais bonito. Corou ainda mais e fechou o delineador enquanto Kris se olhava no espelho.

“Wow... Eu não achava que ficaria bonito com isso”

 _‘Você está incrível chefe. Extremamente bonito...’_ Tao pensou.

A campainha tocou e Tao levantou a cabeça. “Aaron chegou.” Kris olhou para Tao pelo espelho e franziu o cenho. Ele não queria que Aaron visse Tao vestido daquele jeito. Não era ruim, mas Tao estava lindo de matar naquela roupa. Ele pegou Yitao e seguiu Tao para a sala, onde todos estavam.

“Oh, oi Tao! Você está incrível! Senhor Kris, olá. E oi para você também Yitao.” Ele acenou para o menino.

“Oi!” Yitao sorriu.

“Ah, que legal. Vocês estão com delineador.” Aaron percebeu.

“S-Sim...” Tao tossiu um pouco. “Hm, pronto para sair?”

“Sim” Aaron colocou as mãos em seus bolsos.

“Mamãe, aonde você vai?” Yitao puxou a mão de Tao.

“Estou saindo com Aaron.” Ele disse ao pequeno panda.

“M-Mas... eu quero ficar com mamãe!” ele começou a fungar.

“Eu voltarei.” Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo do pequenino. “Só fique aqui com papai e o pessoal. Certo?”

“M-Mas... M-Mas-”

“Ele pode vir.” Aaron sorriu. “Tudo bem.”

“Mas... tem certeza?”

“Sim, sem problema. É legal. Iremos a um festival de qualquer forma. Muitos jogos e tal... Tenho certeza que ele vai gostar também.”

“Oh... okay.” Tao olhou para Kris. “Está tudo bem para você?”

Kris sentiu seu estômago revirar. Ele não queria que Yitao fosse, mas ele sabia que seu filho iria ter um ataque se não fosse. “H-Hm... Eu...-”

“Papai vai também?” Yitao perguntou para Aaron.

“Claro. Kris pode ir também.” Ele sorriu para o pequeno panda.

“Eu não quero impor-” Kris começou, mas foi interrompido por Aaron.

“Está tudo bem.” Aaron sorriu. “Será divertido.”

“Se você insiste.” Kris disse. “Só vou me trocar.”

“Yay! Obrigado tio Aaron!” Yitao riu animado, correndo para o quarto de Tao.

“Tio?” Aaron olhou para Tao, que assentiu.

“Sim, espero que não se importe.”

“Não, não. Não me importo.”

 _‘Mas eu me importo.’_ Kris pensou enquanto andava para o quarto de Tao.

 


	19. Dezenove.

**Dezenove.**

Tao observou o pequeno panda e o dragão irem para seu quarto e depois olhou de volta para Aaron com um olhar questionador.

“Por que você fez isso?”

“Hm?” Aaron olhou para Tao com o mesmo olhar.

“Yitao e Kris. Por que os convidou para ir junto?”

“Ah, bom, parecia que o garotinho ia chorar. Eu me senti mal por ele.” Começou a coçar a nuca. “Está tudo bem... pense nisso como... hm, um pré-encontro?” Aaron riu de si mesmo. “Nosso próximo encontro, eu prometo, será apenas nós dois.”

“Ah... bom, okay. Obrigado por deixa-los ir.”

Aaron assentiu. “Sem problema. Como eu disse, ele parecia que ia chorar. Eu acho que você pode dizer que não gosto de ver crianças chorando. Me deixa triste.” Ele coçou a bochecha envergonhado e Tao riu.

 _‘Fazer isso é muito gentil da parte dele’_ Tao pensou. “Oh, e você tem certeza que está tudo bem Yitao te chamar de tio?”

“Ah, isso? Sim.” Aaron sorriu. “Digo, tenho que admitir que foi chocante, mas depois, me senti lisonjeado. Mas ele chama todos de tio ou algo assim?”

“Hm, só as pessoas que ele gosta. Isso significa que ele já gosta de você.” Tao destacou.

“Wow, isso é muito bom da parte dele. Estou mais lisonjeado. Mas fale, ele te chamou de mamãe mais cedo?”

Tao corou com a pergunta. _‘C-Certo... eu não falei disso para ele.’_ “Hm, s-sim. Ele meio que me apelidou de mãe.”

“Que fofo.” Ele riu. “Mamãe Tao. Meio que soa bem para você, sabe.”

 _‘Soa bem? Mamãe Tao.’_ O ex-babá coçou a bochecha. _‘Acho que soa.’_

“Mamãe!” Yitao correu para sua ‘mãe’ e abraçou suas pernas; olhou para cima e sorriu. “Estou pronto!”

“Oh, certo- hey... isso é meu?” Tao ajoelhou para ver que Yitao estava vestindo o velho macacão de cintura alta de costas cruzadas e uma camisa de manga longa vermelha escura. Era definitivamente de Tao, já que havia uma imagem de panda na frente no macacão.

“Sim! Tio Yixing disse que eu podia usar! Eu gostei! Ah e” Yitao sentou no chão para mostrar as meias. “tio Yixing me deu isso também! Ele disse que era seu!”

“Ah, e é.” Tao suspirou e riu. Yitao estava vestindo meias de cano alto vermelhas. Felizmente, ainda pareciam novas. “Pode ficar com isso se quiser.”

“Uhum!” Yitao concordou. “Tem o cheiro da mamãe.” Ele deu à ‘mãe’ um abraço, ganhando alguns ‘awn’ de todos na sala. Tao sorriu e abraçou forte o pequenino.

“Devemos ir?” Aaron perguntou, e gesticulou para a porta.

Tao assentiu e pegou o menino nos braços. “Você não vai ficar com frio?” ele perguntou ao pandinha.

“Não! Eu vou ficar bem.”

Então os quatro acenaram para os três que ficaram. Enquanto Yixing fechava a porta, sorriu e deu um pequeno ‘ataque’. “Yitao não estava muito fofo?!”

“Sim, mas por que você está dando a Yitao todas as roupas do Tao?” Luhan perguntou ao sentar no sofá.

“Por que não daria? Ficam fofas nele e me lembra dos velhos tempos, quando Tao era um filhote e inocente panda.” Yixing disse dramaticamente soluçando e Luhan zombando dele.

“Tao ainda é o mesmo, você sabe.”

“Mas ele era inocente antes! Ah, o tempo voa sabia? Sinto saudades de ser jovem. Crescer é uma merda.” Yixing fez bico e foi até onde Luhan estava sentado. Sehun estava encostado à entrada da cozinha, pensativo.

“Bom, que pena.” Luhan cruzou as pernas. “Todos tem que passar por isso.”

“Você não é nenhum pouco divertido.” Yixing bufou. “Então... o que vamos fazer pelo resto da noite?”

Luhan encolheu os ombros e olhou por cima deles para ver Sehun encostado à porta da cozinha. “Você quer fazer algo?”

“Huh?”

“Eu perguntei se você quer fazer algo.” Luhan se virou totalmente, apoiando os braços no encosto do sofá. “Ou você quer ficar aqui e-”

“Nós podemos sair.” Sehun interrompeu o mais velho. “Digo, se vocês quiserem.” Ele olhou para os dois chineses.

“Hm” Yixing fingiu bocejar. “Na verdade, estou um pouco cansado-”

“Às 6 horas da noite?” Luhan ergueu uma sobrancelha para o irmão.

“Ahn, você sabe, foi um longo dia. Vou tomar um bom banho e ir para a cama.” Ele deu um ‘joinha’. “Por que você e Sehun não saem ou algo assim?”

Luhan corou. “O que-”

“Sim? Okay? Legal.” Então Yixing levantou e foi para seu quarto pegar algumas roupas e uma toalha. Sorriu de canto. _‘Isso deve animar as coisas um pouco._ ’ E riu para si.

De volta a sala de estar, Sehun se mexeu um pouco e olhou para o mais velho, o que lhe rendeu um corar nas bochechas assim como o loiro. Luhan suspirou e virou a cabeça para Sehun. “Você ainda quer ir? Digo, nós podemos ir fazer-”

“C-Claro. Digo, se você quiser ir.”

“Hm” Luhan levantou e se espreguiçou um pouco. “Eu meio que... quero andar. Então... sim, vamos.” O mais velho começou a ir para seu quarto. “Vou só me trocar primeiro.”

Sehun assentiu e sentou no sofá, esperando por Luhan.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

O rosto de Yitao se iluminou ao ver o festival mais à frente. “É aquilo né?” ele olhou para Tao. “Né?” Tao assentiu fazendo o pequenino sorrir. Assim que pagaram a entrada, Yitao queria correr e olhar todas as barracas que havia ali.

“Ah” Kris o manteve em seus braços. “Lembra-se do que eu disse sobre correr por aí?”

“Mas foi quando eu tava na rua. Tô num festival! Não tem rua aqui.”

“Mas isso conta também.”

“Aw!” Yitao inflou as bochechas. “Mas eu quero ver tudo.”

“Você vai ver.” Aaron riu. “Se quiser nós podemos jogar, depois ir em alguns brinquedos se você quiser.”

“E comer?” Yitao inclinou a cabeça, e Aaron assentiu.

“Comida também.” Ele riu. “É engraçado como você e Tao não só se parecem como agem parecido também.”

“Huh?” os dois pandas disseram ao mesmo tempo, então olharam entre si e se encararam.

“Há! Veem o que eu disse? Você é como Tao... eu me lembro de quando éramos mais novos, aonde quer que a gente fosse ele sempre perguntava se poderíamos comer.” Ele sorriu para o outro, o fazendo corar. “Era fofo também.”

Tao pegou em suas bochechas. “Bom... comer é importante... eu só pensava isso, sabe.” Ele colocou as mãos na cintura. “Nada de errado com isso.”

“Eu sei.” Aaron sorriu docemente para o moreno, que sorriu de volta. “Então, onde nós devemos ir primeiro?”

Yitao gemeu um pouco, se virando para olhar todas as barracas e brinquedos. Ele cutucou o ombro do pai e apontou um brinquedo, o passeio na lagarta.

“Você quer ir naquele?”

“Uhum” o pequeno panda concordou.

“Okay” o loiro colocou o menino no chão e procurou a carteira.

“Eu pago.” Aaron falou rápido.

“Huh?” Kris tirou os olhos da carteira e encarou Aaron. “O que você-”

“Eu convidei vocês para via aqui. Então eu pago.” Aaron sorriu e tirou a carteira do bolso.

“E-Eu pago isso. Mesmo, eu-”

“Não, não.” Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Kris. “Não tem problema. Eu pago para todos essa noite.”

“Mas-”

“Vamos Yitao, vou te conseguir uma pulseirinha.” Ele deu a mão para o garotinho que a segurou animado e seguiu seu novo ‘tio’ para a bilheteria.

 _‘Eu poderia ter feito isso.’_ Kris revirou os olhos e colocou a carteira no bolso. _‘Oh, eu pago... blá blá blá’_ ele pensou com uma voz irritante e bufou, fazendo Tao se virar para ele.

“O que foi?”

“Huh? Ahn, nada. Nada mesmo.” Kris começou a andar. “Nós deveríamos ir atrás deles.”

Tao andou para alcançar o loiro. Ele achava estranho Kris estar ali em seu encontro com Aaron. O moreno ficou levemente desapontado, já que queria que a noite fosse dele e de Aaron, mas deixou de lado, No fim, ele não se importava. Quando o panda e o dragão chegaram a Yitao e Aaron, o pequeno panda mostrou a ‘mãe’ seu pulso.

“Olha! Olha! Eu tenho uma pulseirinha! E a moça carimbou um coelho nela!” Yitao olhava para a pulseirinha.

“Eu consegui uma para todos nós.” Aaron entregou para Tao e Kris a deles. “Agora, para ir em um brinquedo é só mostrar a pulseirinha.”

“Yay! Eu quero ir naquele!” Yitao apontou para a lagarta.

Os três sorriam e Yitao os guiou até a lagarta. Depois de horas nos brinquedos, especialmente nos apropriados para Yitao, o pequeno panda queria jogar. Enquanto conversavam, o garotinho viu uma pelúcia de cervo com uma gravatinha nele. Kris percebeu que o filho estava olhando o bichinho; ele se abaixou e abraçou o filho.

“Você quer aquele?”

“Uhum”

“Okay. Vou ganha-lo para você.” Ele riu e se levantou.

“Yay!” Yitao puxou o pai para mais perto da barraca, enquanto Tao e Aaron os seguiam.

“Boa noite.” O homem que estava cuidando da barraca disse. “Você gostaria de tentar a sorte?”

“Sim” Kris assentiu e tirou o dinheiro da carteira. “Quero tentar.” Ele deu o dinheiro para o homem, que o colocou no bolso.

“Tudo que tem que fazer é acertar as cinco garrafas.” O homem apontou para elas. “Mas só tem três chances.” E apontou para as bolas de baseball à frente de Kris.

 _‘Hm... é fácil.’_ Kris pensou e pegou uma bola. _‘Moleza’_ Ele mirou na garrafa e se posicionou corretamente. _‘Tem que se fazer bom Kris. Lembra, Tao está vendo.’_ Ele jogou a bola o mais forte que pode, mas infelizmente, para ele, errou, batendo no tecido atrás das garrafas. _‘O quê?!’_

“Oh, bom... próxima.” O homem apontou para a segunda bola. “Foco agora.”

“C-Certo.” Kris pegou a outra bola e a jogou novamente, mas como a primeira, ele errou. _‘Isso é uma armação!’_

“Ahn...” o homem estava sem palavras. “Tentar de novo?”

Kris assentiu e pegou a última bola. _‘Okay, Kris... foco. Foco. Foco seu filho da puta!’_ ele mirou na garrafa que achava que derrubaria todas as outras e jogou a bola, mas errou de novo.

O homem franziu o cenho e assentiu a cabeça para o dragão, desculpando-se. “Sinto muito, filho.”

O loiro franziu o cenho. Ele olhou para o filho, que também estava franzindo a testa, mas assim o pequeno panda olhou para o pai, deu um sorriso triste. “Tudo bem papai. Você tentou.” Ele disse baixinho para o pai e segurou sua mão. Kris tentou sorrir fraco; não apenas tinha falhado em conseguir a pelúcia para o filho, como se fez de bobo na frente de Tao.

“Aqui” Kris se virou para ver Aaron entregando ao homem algum dinheiro. “Vou tentar.”

“Okay” o homem pegou o dinheiro. “Mesmas regras.” E então apontou para as garrafas. “Boa sorte.”

“Obrigado.” Aaron pegou a bola. Ele olhou para o alvo com as bolas e jogou o mais forte que podia. A bola enfim fez contato com as garrafas, derrubando todas ao chão e na mesa.

“Wow! Derrubou todas!” Tao disse animado. Yitao pulou animado e bateu palmas para o ‘tio’, e até o homem na barraca também o fez. Já o dragão, ele estava surpreso.

_‘Mas o quê?!’_

“Parabéns meu rapaz! Fez com um lance.” Ele riu. “Você pode escolher seu prêmio. Qualquer um desses.” Ele apontou para os brinquedos que estavam na frente da barraca.

“Yitao” ele se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura do menino. “Qual você quer?”

“Você vai dar o que ganhou pra mim?” Yitao o olhava, piscando ocasionalmente.

“Uhum” ele assentiu. “É claro. Qual você quer?”

Yitao deu um grande sorriso e apontou para o cervo com gravatinha. “Aquele ali, por favor!”

Aaron sorriu. “Aquele, senhor.” E apontou para o cervo.

“Claro.” Ele pegou o cervo e entregou para Aaron, que deu à Yitao.

“Você é o melhor, tio!” Yitao disse alto, fazendo Aaron rir. Tao parabenizou o outro lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Kris mordeu a língua; ele esperava receber alguma congratulação, mas seu plano de impressionar fracassou.

“Você está bem?” Tao colocou a mão no ombro de Kris. O mais velho só assentiu e tentou mostrar um sorriso.

“Estou bem.” Ele suspirou. “Tudo bem.”

Tao se sentiu mal pelo loiro. _‘Parece que ele realmente queria conseguir o cervo para o Yitao’_ “Tudo bem.” Ele deu palmadinhas nas costas do ex-chefe. “Talvez na próxima?”

“Hm”

Já que Yitao abraçava o novo bichinho de pelúcia e sorria abertamente para Aaron, Kris sentiu seu peito apertar. _‘O que é isso, agora... agora meu filho gosta de Aaron também? Yitao... você deveria estar do meu lado...’_ Enquanto Aaron e Tao andavam um do lado do outro, com Yitao nos braços do moreno, Kris andava atrás deles vagarosamente. Ele estava debatendo se deveria voltar ou não para o apartamento de Tao, já que sentia que não era necessário ali, e estava se sentindo para baixo.

“Kris”

O dragão olhou para cima ao ouvir a voz do panda.

“Por que está ai atrás?” Tao andou até Kris e pegou sua mão. “Você é muito lento.” Ele riu e puxou o loiro para alcançar Aaron. Kris olhou para suas mãos dadas e suspirou.

_‘Isso é o mais próximo que posso chegar.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Você sempre anda com sua câmera?” Luhan perguntou ao mais novo. Eles estavam andando em um shopping a céu aberto onde as luzes tinham diferentes cores.

“Sim, ou então não terei nada para colocar no meu blog quando chegar em casa.” Sehun tirou uma foto de uma flor no jardim central.

“Você... tem um blog?” Luhan ergueu a sobrancelha.

“Hm. Eu só posto fotos aleatórias. Algumas pessoas comentam às vezes, mas eu só faço por diversão.” Ele sorriu para o outro. “Eu gostaria de ser fotógrafo um dia. Hm... algum dia.” Ele coçou a nuca. “Se não for um velhote até lá” ele riu.

Luhan riu também. “Bom, você é bonito... eu duvido que seja um velhote tão cedo.”

“Eu sou bonito?”

“Ahn!” Luhan virou o rosto, não querendo que o outro visse seu rosto corado. “Não vou mentir.” Ele disse baixinho. “Vamos conseguir alguma comida.” Ele apontou para uma barraca de comida que estava vendendo sobremesas. “Eu quero alguma coisa.”

Os dois foram até o vendedor e compraram alguns crepes. Acharam um banco e se sentaram, conversando um pouco enquanto comiam.

“O que você pediu?” Sehun perguntou.

“Eu pedi o com recheio de mousse de chocolate.” Luhan deu uma grande mordida no crepe, deixando um pouco de chocolate em seu nariz. Sehun segurou a risada e pegou sua câmera, rapidamente tirou uma foto com apenas uma mão, antes que Luhan fizesse algo.

“Hey!” Luhan se virou. “Por que tirou uma foto minha?” ele olhou por cima do ombro, fazendo Sehun rir.

“Você tem chocolate no seu nariz.”

“E em vez de me dizer você tira uma foto?”

“Bom, é.” Ele encolheu os ombros. “Eu achei fofo.”

O chinês limpou o nariz com o dorso de sua mão. Congelou um pouco ao sentir Sehun mais próximo de si. Assim que se virou, percebeu que Sehun estava ao seu lado.

“O q-que está fazendo?” Luhan perguntou, gaguejando um pouco.

“Foto?” ele segurou a câmera com a mão esquerda.

“Ahn... está me pedindo?”

“Uhum” Sehun assentiu. “Uma foto.”

“C-Certo”

Sehun se inclinou para mais perto de Luhan e segurou a câmera acima deles. Assim que tirou a foto ele abaixou o braço para ver se estava boa e sorriu; ele não ia mentir, foi uma boa foto. Luhan sorrira docemente, mesmo que parecesse nervoso. Ele mostrou a Luhan que fez bico.

“Vamos tirar outra.”

“Huh?” Sehun checou a foto de novo. “Por quê? Está boa.”

“Estou estranho na foto. Mais uma.” Luhan se aproximou mais de Sehun. Quando percebeu que o mais novo não fazia nada, ele se virou para encara-lo. “O que?”

“Nada.” Sehun olhou para a câmera e rapidamente mudou para fotos múltiplas, para tirar15 fotos de uma vez. “Okay, pronto?”

“Hm!”

De novo, Sehun posicionou a câmera acima dele e tirou as fotos. Depois do primeiro disparo, já que eram vários, Sehun começou a fazer caretas, deixando Luhan confuso no começo, mas logo já estava rindo do mais novo.

Assim que a câmera deu 3 bipes, Sehun a abaixou.

“O que foi isso?” Luhan enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos. “Está descarregando ou algo assim?”

“Ah, não.” Sehun checou as fotos na câmera. “Eu mudei a configuração para multishot. Só estava dizendo que terminou de bater as fotos.”

“Huh?”

“Várias fotos. Tirei 15 fotos de nós.”

“O que?!” Luhan acidentalmente deixou seu crepe cair no chão e gemeu desapontado. Se inclinou e pegou-o, jogando no lixo logo depois.

“É, veja.” Sehun deu a câmera para mostrar as fotos. Luhan a pegou e começou a olhar.

 _‘A primeira não está ruim.’_ Ele sorriu. _‘Sehun é mesmo bonito.’_ Ele clicou na seta para ver a próxima foto e começou a rir. “Você parece bêbado nessa foto!” então a mostrou para o mais novo. Enquanto via o resto das fotos, não conseguia evitar as risadas. Eram fotos engraçadas e ele gostou de todas. Entregou de volta para Sehun, limpando as lágrimas de riso dos olhos. “Foi divertido.”

Sehun riu. “Mais uma vez?”

Luhan assentiu e os dois então começaram novamente a tirar fotos.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris cutucava a mesa da cozinha com seu indicador. _‘O tempo está passando.’_ Ele gemeu para si mesmo. O dragão tinha exatamente quatro dias sobrando até ter que voltar para a Coreia para a reunião com os compradores. Estando desesperado, ele pediu ajuda a Sehun, mas como costume, o jardineiro disse para ele que era algo que tinha de fazer sozinho. Kris deitou a cabeça na mesa da cozinha. Ele entendia que tinha que fazer algo, mas agora ele estava perdido. O que quer que tentasse, ou Aaron já tinha chamado Tao para sair ou Tao tinha que ir ajudar na creche que Luhan trabalha, significando que Tao passava mais tempo com o outro. O loiro fez uma expressão desagradável; parecia que a cada dia Tao se apaixonava mais por Aaron.

“Papai?”

Kris virou a cabeça e viu o filho parado na porta. Ele levantou a cabeça para encarar o pequeno panda. “Sim, Yitao? O que foi?”

“Você tá triste?” ele foi até o pai.

“Hm... algo assim.”

“Huh? Por quê?”

“Por que nós iremos embora logo.” Ele disse, sem mentir completamente.

“Nós vamos embora?” Yitao fez bico. “Por quê?”

“Por que temos que voltar para casa. Papai tem trabalho e tio Chen e tio Xiumin podem ter derrubado a casa.” Ele brincou, fazendo Yitao rir.

“Tio Chen e tio Xiumin não são assim.” O pequeno panda correu da cozinha para a sala para ver um filme. Novamente, Kris suspirou e olhou para o relógio. Todos saíram aquele dia. Tao estava na creche, Yixing foi comprar um presente para seu anjo, e Luhan e Sehun saíram juntos.

 _‘Agora pensando sobre isso’_ Kris pegou no queixo. _‘Sehun tem passado muito tempo com Luhan... pensei que eles se odiassem.’_ Ele balançou a cabeça assim que ouviu a porta abrir. Rapidamente levantou e foi para a sala, ficando desapontado ao ver que era apenas Yixing.

“Hey” Yixing disse tirando os sapatos. “O que você tem?”

“Ahn... nada.”

Ele sorriu. “Pensou que eu fosse o Tao?”

“Ahn, n-não, só estava me perguntando quem seria.”

“Bom, tanto faz.” Ele segurou uma caixa azul. “Depois de comprar ao meu pequeno anjo um presente, eu fui à padaria e comprei algo para você e Yitao. Eu tenho presunto e queijo e algumas tortinhas.”

“Ah, obrigado.” Kris assentiu para o outro e o seguiu para a cozinha.

“Onde todos foram?” Yixing perguntou ao colocar a caixa na mesa.

“Tao está na creche... ajudando... e Luhan e Sehun saíram juntos... de novo.”

“Eles com certeza estão saindo muito juntos.” Ele se virou para longe do dragão e sorriu de canto. Ele foi até a gaveta e pegou garfo e faca.

“Sim... eles saem muito. Eu pensei que eles se odiassem ou algo assim.”

“Eu acho que não.” Yixing respondeu. Ele foi até o armário e pegou pratos. Assim que se virou, percebeu que Kris estava muito ocupado com seus pensamentos. “Por que você não sai ou algo assim? Vá visitar Tao na creche...”

“Eu não quero perturbá-lo. Eles podem estar ocupados com as crianças e-”

“Nah, você ficará bem.” Ele gesticulou com as mãos. “Só vá. Aqui, eu te dou a direção.” Yixing pegou uma caneta e um pedaço de papel. “Você tem que pegar um ônibus aqui ou táxi... mas não é tão longe. E você precisa de ar puro.” Ele entregou o papel para Kris.

“Hm... eu acho. Você não se importa de olhar-”

“Vá, vá. Nossa.” Yixing tentou expulsar o outro. “Eu posso cuidar de Yitao. Digo, eu cuidei do Tao, não cuidei? Ahn, bom, Luhan cuidou mais, mas eu ajudei. E ele está bem.”

Kris riu e assentiu. “Okay, eu vou.”

“Ótimo. Agora vá embora.” Yixing brincou. Kris saiu da cozinha e foi até o filho.

“Yitao.” O pequeno panda tirou os olhos da TV e olhou para o pai. “Estou saindo okay? Tio Yixing vai ficar aqui com você.”

“Okay”

“Não dê trabalho a ele, certo? Por que ele é velho.”

“Yah! Eu escutei isso! Não sou surdo, sabe! E não sou velho! Sou bonito! Mais sexy do que todos vocês!” Yixing gritou da cozinha, fazendo os dois na sala rirem.

Então, Kris foi ao quarto de Tao pegar sua carteira e telefone. _‘Ah!’_ Se virou e pegou óculos escuros e boné. Deixou o quarto de Tao, fechando a porta atrás de si, e deu tchau para o filho e Yixing.

_‘Bom, saindo para ver Tao... e Aaron.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Hm?” Tao olhou para baixo e viu um garotinho agarrado a sua perna. “Oh, Hangeng... o que houve-”

“Huishan pegou meu brinquedo!” ele inflou as bochechas e apontou para a garota com um corte de cabelo loiro cogumelo.

“Pare de ser um bebê!” Huishan disse. “Aqui, tome.” Ela entregou de volta o brinquedo que ele rapidamente pegou.

“Eu te odeio Huishan!”

“Ah” Tao se ajoelhou para ficar da mesma altura da criança. “Não diga isso. É mau. Peça desculpas à Huishan.”

“Não”

“Hm” Tao pensou um pouco. “Eu te dou um biscoito... e a Hyuna não precisa saber.” Ele piscou para o menino, que estava pensativo. Ele olhou por cima do ombro e viu uma Huishan quase chorando.

“Desculpa.”

A garota fungou um pouco e esfregou os olhos. “T-Tudo bem.”

Tao sorriu para os dois. “Agora vão brincar. Eu pego os biscoitos para vocês.” As duas crianças voltaram para os amigos. O panda levantou novamente e limpou a areia da calça. Se virou e viu Aaron sorrindo para ele, e automaticamente sorriu de volta. Aaron passou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Tao, os deixando mais próximos.

“Olá~” ele segurou o moreno.

“Olá também~” Tao riu. Eles começaram a se encarar, fazendo Tao levemente desconfortável. “O que?” ele riu nervoso. “Tem algo no meu rosto?”

Aaron balançou a cabeça. “Não. Só estou admirando.”

“Isso foi meloso.” Tao corou, e fez Aaron rir.

“Mas é a verdade.” Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo nos lábios de Tao. Mesmo que Tao o tenha beijado outras vezes, ele não conseguia evitar sempre sentir que era como se fosse o primeiro beijo dos dois. Ele relaxou e começou a beijar de volta.

“Ahem”

Os dois rapidamente se separaram e olharam de onde vinha a voz. Hyuna estava sorrindo de canto, de braços cruzados. “Eu sei que vocês se amam e tal, mas temos 25 crianças aqui que precisamos cuidar. Vocês podem se beijar de novo mais tarde.”

Tao riu e se afastou, saindo dos braços de Aaron. “Okay, okay, estou indo.”

“Ah, e outra coisa.” Hyuna se virou para os dois. “Vocês tem coragem de se beijar aqui.” Ela gesticulou para a sala em que eles estavam, a qual era a recepção. “Tem janelas sabem... abertas para todos verem.” Ela riu, fazendo Tao corar.

“Não é como se as pessoas estivessem encarando!” ele gentilmente saiu para a outra sala empurrando Hyuna. Aaron riu e seguiu Tao para a sala em que as crianças estavam.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Luhan checou a hora, bufando irritado. “Está ficando tarde e eles não estão aqui.”

“Tao disse que chegaria tarde em casa. Ele e Aaron saíram para comer. E eu não sei onde Kris está... mas ele deve estar bem.” Yixing informou o irmão mais velho.

“Como você sabe.”

“Tao acabou de me mandar mensagem.” Yixing disse e mostrou o celular.

“Então acho que deveríamos apenas comer?” ele foi até a sala de estar e viu o pequeno panda tirando uma soneca no sofá, com Sehun ao seu lado, também cochilando. O chinês riu e se aproximou dos dois. “Yitao” ele disse baixinho. “Yitao, acorda, por favor.”

O pequeno panda se mexeu sonolento e olhou para a ‘tia’. “Hm?”

“Você quer comer agora? Mamãe e papai vão chegar tarde em casa.”

“Oh, okay.” Ele deu um fofo bocejo e esfregou os olhos. Ele sentou e percebeu que o tio ainda estava dormindo. “E o tio Sehun?” ele perguntou baixinho a Luhan.

“Hm?” Luhan olhou para o outro, ainda dormindo. “Eu acho que deveríamos-”

“Ah, eu sei.” Yitao se inclinou para Luhan. “Eu vi numa história. Mamãe leu para mim em casa. Hm.. a princesa tava dormindo e não conseguia acordar-”

 _‘Ah, eu sei aonde isso vai.’_ Luhan corou levemente.

“-e o príncipe acordou ela com um beijo.” Ele sorriu para o chinês.

“É-É isso?”

“Uhum!” ele assentiu. “Eu acho que você tem que dá um beijo no tio Sehun pra ele acordar!” olhou por cima do ombro para o ‘tio’.

“Eu não sei Yitao-”

“Mas aí tio Sehun vai dormir pra sempre!” ele choramingou.

“Hm...” Luhan suspirou. “Okay, eu acho.” _‘Um beijo na bochecha dará certo, não é?’_

“Tem que beijar ele na boca tia.”

“Ahn?” Luhan rapidamente olhou para o menino de olhos arregalados. “O-Onde?”

Yitao pegou nos próprios lábios “Aqui. É onde a história diz.” Ele deu um sorriso inocente para o outro. “Rápido tia ou-”

“Por que está demorando tanto?” Yixing apoiou as mãos no quadril.

“Ah...tio Yixing.” Yitao levantou do sofá e correu até ele. “Tia vai beijar o tio.”

Luhan corou um pouco, fazendo Yixing sorrir de canto.

“Ah, é isso? Bom” ele se abaixou e pegou Yitao nos braços. “As coisas aqui precisam ser censuradas. Vamos esperar na cozinha Yitao.” Com isso ele se virou e foi para a cozinha com o garotinho.

“Aw! Mas eu quero ver!” Yitao disse inflando as bochechas.

“Ah, talvez da próxima vez, quando for mais velho.”

Luhan balançou a cabeça e encarou Sehun. _‘Ele tem um sono profundo.’_ Se inclinou, analisando seu rosto. Ele olhou por cima do ombro, tendo a certeza de que nem Yixing nem Yitao estavam observando. _‘Nossa, eu vou mesmo fazer isso? Eu poderia só deixar Sehun aqui. Posso até mentir para Yitao e dizer que beijei ele.’_ Ele estava prestes a levantar, mas sentou e deixou um suspiro frustrado escapar. Virou-se novamente para Sehun e se posicionou para que estivesse por cima do dorminhoco. _‘É só um beijo... eu não vou morrer por causa disso.’_ Ele relaxou um pouco e se inclinou; pressionando seus lábios nos de Sehun levemente. Como esperado, Sehun não se mexeu. _‘Que dorminhoco você é.’_ Luhan ia levantar, mas foi surpreso quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu pulso e o puxando de volta para o sofá. O chinês piscou algumas vezes; ele sabia que a mão era a de Sehun, mas seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Ele fez bico, olhando para a mão que o mantinha ali.

“Seus lábios são macios... sabia disso?”

Luhan arregalou os olhos e encarou Sehun, que agora estava muito bem acordado.

“Você estava acordado o tempo todo?!” o rosto de Luhan se tornou levemente avermelhado. “Você não estava dormindo!”

Sehun riu e sentou-se. “Eu estava... mas... Yitao me acordou quando estava falando com você.”

 _‘Isso significa que ele ouviu tudo sobre a coisa do beijo!’_ “Sim, bom... nós v-vamos comer agora.” Ele tentou levantar, mas foi puxado novamente e soltou um suspiro. “O que foi agora?”

“Mais um.”

“Mais um?” o chinês ergueu a sobrancelha. “Mais um o que?”

Sehun bateu levemente nos lábios. “Eu preciso de mais um para levantar do sofá.”

Luhan estreitou os olhos. “Só levante seu preguiçoso-”

“Por favor?” ele fez bico, repousando a cabeça no ombro de Luhan e piscando pedinte para o mais velho.

O chinês estreitou os olhos. “C-Certo” _‘Mais um não vai me matar mesmo’_ ele hesitou um pouco ao se inclinar para o outro; fechou os olhos, se sentindo envergonhado para continuar. Estava para se afastar, quando sentiu a mão de Sehun em sua nuca, o puxando. Seus lábios de tocaram, e o coração de Luhan acelerou ainda mais. O chinês gemeu contra os lábios do outro em resposta ao beijo; Sehun riu um pouco e se afastou.

Sehun agora encarava o homem atônito à sua frente. Ele riu mais uma vez e deu um selinho nos lábios de Luhan. “Ah, você é adorável, sabia?” com isso ele levantou e puxou Luhan consigo, indo para a cozinha, onde Yixing e Yitao estavam comendo.

“Oh! Você acordou tio Sehun! Então o beijo mágico da tia deu certo!” Yitao bateu as mãos, feliz.

“Com certeza.” Ele sorriu para o menino ao sentar ao seu lado. “Com certeza deu certo.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Yixing tirou os olhos do filme que ele e os outros estavam vendo e levantou para atender a porta. Assim que a abriu, ele viu um dragão desorientado na entrada, segurando uma sacola marrom.

“Wow! Você está bêbado?” ele sussurrou para o loiro, que apenas o empurrou da sua frente. Luhan, Sehun e Yitao viram Kris cambaleando até o quarto de Tao, batendo a porta ao passar. O pequeno panda estava preocupado com o pai, ele pulou do sofá e tentou ir até o quarto, mas foi impedido por Yixing.

“Eu não acho que é bom ver seu pai agora, Yitao.”

“Mas ele não tava bem.” Yitao disse com preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

“Eu sei, mas... deixe-o sozinho, okay?”

Yitao não respondeu, mas também não protestou. Ele deixou Yixing carrega-lo de volta para o sofá. Luhan se inclinou e perguntou a Yixing o que estava errado com Kris.

“Ele está bêbado.”

“O que?”

“Quando ele passou por mim, eu senti o cheiro de álcool.” Ele se virou para encarar o irmão. “Vamos deixa-lo se acalmar. Além disso...” ele apontou com a cabeça para o pequeno panda em seus braços. “Ele está aqui e tenho certeza que Kris não quer que o filho o veja nesse estado.”

Luhan concordou. Recostou-se ao sofá, se sentindo preocupado com o outro loiro.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao abriu a porta do seu apartamento, sendo recebido por um alegre bebê panda. “Mamãe! Bem-vindo de volta!” o mais velho sorriu e pegou o menino.

“Obrigado bebê.” Ele abraçou Yitao. Com certeza ele adorava quando Yitao o recebia em casa. Em horas assim ele desejava ter um filho.

“Mamãe, eu acho que papai não tá bem.” Ele disse baixinho.

“Hm? Como assim?”

“Papai chegou em casa e foi direto pro quarto.”

Tao franziu a sobrancelha e colocou Yitao no chão. “Onde está tio Yixing?” Yitao apontou para a cozinha e Tao foi até lá, com o pandinha em seu encalço. “Yixing”

Luhan, assim como Yixing e Sehun, olharam para o panda. “O que aconteceu? Yitao me disse que Kris não está se sentindo bem.”

“Ahn... bom” Yixing olhou para os outros, antes de olhar para Tao de volta. Ele pediu para que o irmão mais novo se aproximasse e então informou que Kris chegou em casa bêbado e parecia ter comprado outra garrafa. “Então agora ele está no seu quarto... fazendo sei lá o que.” Tao se virou, indo checar Kris, quando Yixing o puxou. “Tao, eu acho melhor deixa-lo sozinho.”

“Por quê? Ele pode ter vomitado ou algo assim.” Tao puxou sua mão de volta. “Ele pode precisar de ajuda.” O panda então correu até seu quarto e lentamente abriu a porta. Seus olhos arregalaram quando ele viu o antigo chefe sentado no chão, encostado à cama, bebendo uma pequena garrafa de algo com álcool. “Kris?” o dragão, agora com o rosto vermelho, lentamente olhou para um Tao preocupado. O panda fechou a porta, não querendo que Yitao visse o pai naquele estado. “O que aconteceu? Por que está bebendo?”

Em vez de responder a pergunta, Kris começou a rir. Ele levantou a garrafa de álcool, para beber mais, mas Tao correu até ele, se ajoelhou e tirou a garrafa de suas mãos.

“Pare com isso!” Tao colocou a garrafa no chão e se virou para o loiro, se colocando entre suas pernas. Kris gemeu quando Tao deixou a garrafa longe de si. Levemente aborrecido, Tao segurou as bochechas de Kris e o forçou a encará-lo. “O que está fazendo? Por que está bebendo?”

“Ahn... Eu...” o dragão bêbado não conseguia nem formar uma frase para o panda. Ainda atordoado, Tao deu tapinhas na bochecha de Kris.

“Você está bem? Vai vom-”

“Eu não estou bem.”

“Huh?”

“Eu...” ele riu um pouco. “Eu vi... hoje a pessoa q-... que eu gosto... ou talvez ame... beijando outra pessoa.” Kris deixou uma risada escapar, deixando Tao desconfortável.

Mais cedo, quando Kris foi visitar Tao na creche, ele viu pela janela Aaron e Tao se beijando. Devastado, ele saiu e começou a andar pela cidade. Parou em um bar, mesmo que não fosse o tipo que vai a esses lugares, mas agora era uma exceção. Ele até ignorou o fato de que ainda era dia; ele precisava de uma bebida. Mesmo depois de horas no bar, ele parou em uma loja de conveniência e comprou outra garrafa de bebida.

“Eu o odeio.” Ele começou a cantarolar. “Eu o odeio tanto. Ele roubou a pessoa que eu amo tanto e isso dói.” Tao estava prestes a falar quando Kris o interrompeu. “Eu gost- amo você Tao.”

“E-Espera. O que?” Tao abaixou as mãos, para longe do rosto e Kris. “Não, você não ama. Por que-”

“Eu te amo tanto e me deixa com raiva que... que ele... aquele bastardo conseguiu você. Deveria ser eu.” Ele disse baixinho.

Tao engoliu em seco. Como ele deveria reagir a isso? Ele pensava que estava fazendo o que Kris queria, a coisa certa, mas agora ele realmente diz que gosta dele.

“Deveria ser eu, droga!” ele aumentou a voz para o outro, o assustando. Tao caiu no chão, agora assustado com a personalidade bêbada de Kris.

“S-Senhor... por favor... se acalme e-”

“Não consigo me acalmar! Como pode dizer isso?” seus olhos estavam cheios de raiva. “Como conseguir quando sei que aquele bastardo toca você e beija você e pode fazer isso quando quiser. Me deixa enojado.” Ele engatinhou até Tao, que continuava parado, amedrontado para se mexer. “Eu odeio como ele sorri... sua personalidade. Odeio tudo!” ele bateu suas duas mãos no chão ao lado da cabeça de Tao. O panda estremeceu com a ação. Ele lentamente abriu os olhos e rapidamente os arregalou. Agora Kris estava em cima de si, com suas pernas situadas em cada lado de sua cintura.

“Kris, por favor. Se acalme.” Tao tentava seu melhor para permanecer calmo, mas a personalidade de Kris bêbado estava o assustando. Ele nunca vira o outro daquele jeito antes e ele não sabia como reagir. Ele engoliu em seco quando sentiu a mão de Kris gentilmente repousar em sua bochecha.

“Não é justo.” Kris balançou a cabeça. “Não é justo. É carma? É isso que consigo?” ele respirou fundo. “É uma punição?”

Sem saber o que responder, Tao continuou calado.

“Deveria ser eu. Deveria ser eu.” O dragão lentamente tirou a mão da bochecha de Tao e a colocou em seu quadril. O moreno se remexeu incomodado.

“O que você está faz-”

“Você gosta de mim, não gosta?”

“Eu-”

“Certo? Você gosta de mim? Você me ama certo?” sua mão estava lentamente indo para o zíper da calça de Tao.

“E-Espera!” Tao tentou rolar para o lado, mas Kris conseguiu mantê-lo ali. “Pare!”

“Por que deveria?” o dragão começou a tentar abrir o zíper.

Tao continuava se mexendo, esperando que o loiro parasse com o que fazia. _‘Pare Kris!’_ ele cerrou o punho. _‘Por favor não me faça te machucar! Por favor! Pare!’_ “Pare!”

Como se obedecesse, Kris de repente caiu ao lado de Tao. O moreno suspirou aliviado e saiu de baixo de Kris. _‘Foi o álcool.’_ Tao limpou as lágrimas que quase caíram de seus olhos. Uma batida se fez na porta e imediatamente Tao respondeu para quem quer que fosse não entrar.

“Mas Tao... você gritou. O que houve? Você está bem? E o Kris?”

 _‘Luhan...’_ “Ele... e-ele está bem Luhan.” Tao olhou para o dragão desmaiado. “Está bem.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao sentou na cadeira, encarando o antigo chefe, dormindo na cama. Depois do incidente, ele colocou Kris na cama e foi para a cozinha beber água. Quando os outros perguntaram o que aconteceu, ele apenas disse para deixar Yitao dormir ao lado deles essa noite. Ele não queria que o pequeno panda visse Kris daquele jeito e sabia que Kris não gostaria que seu filho o visse assim. Yixing se voluntariou para Yitao dormir com ele e Tao se sentiu agradecido.

O panda passou a noite observando o dragão. Como ele poderia dormir depois de tudo que aconteceu? Seu antigo chefe bebendo, o que ele achou que foi uma grande quantidade de álcool, confessar a ele que não apenas gosta, mas o ama, nesse estado de bebedeira, e não esquecer, quase conseguir abusar dele.

Tao mordeu o lábio e se curvou no assento, balançando a cabeça, confuso. _‘Eu achei que você tivesse dito que não gostava de mim. Você disse que era doentio... Por que está me dizendo tudo isso agora? Você é um hipócrita.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris respirou fundo e lentamente abriu os olhos. Ele virou a cabeça e viu Tao o encarando. “T-Tao?” ele colocou a mão na cabeça, sentindo a dor se espalhar.

“Você não deveria se mexer.” Tao levantou da cadeira e pegou uma toalha de mão molhada. Ele a colocou na testa de Kris, a água fria de algum modo aliviou um pouco a dor, mas ela ainda estava ali.

“O q-que aconteceu? Que horas são? Onde está Yitao?”

“Yitao está dormindo. No quarto do Yixing.” Tao disse em um tom monótono. “São quatro horas da manhã.” Ele suspirou e colocou a toalha de volta na tigela que havia em seu criado mudo.

“Eu fiz algo?”

Estava silencioso entre eles. Tao deveria dizer a Kris o que aconteceu. Parte dele queria dizer, outra parte queria gritar, mas Tao mordeu a língua.

“Você...” ele começou lentamente. “Bebeu muito... e... disse coisas-”

“Eu disse?”

Tao assentiu. “E... você me atacou.”

“O que?” Kris sentou rapidamente, ignorando a dor de cabeça. “Eu o que?”

“Você... e-estava tentando...” Tao disse nervosamente e gesticulou para sua calça, no seu quadril. Ele não conseguia dizer em voz alta o que havia acontecido.

“Ah meu Deus.” Os olhos de Kris arregalaram. “E-Eu... Eu sinto muito T-Tao... Eu... Eu...” ele não conseguia formar uma frase. Kris não acreditava no que havia feito; ele sentiu nojo. Queria vomitar. Mais ainda, ele queria morrer. “T-Tao-”

“Está... tudo bem.” Ele lentamente tentou acalmá-lo. “você não fez... então está tudo bem.” Ele tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu totalmente. Então se afastou, indo para a porta. “Vou te deixar descansar.” Abriu a porta e então passou por ela, fechando-a.

Kris olhou para suas mãos e então deixou algumas lágrimas caíram. “O que foi que eu fiz?”

Assim que Tao fechou a porta, ele se encostou a ela e escorregou até sentar no chão. Ele abraçou seus joelhos e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris, Sehun e Yitao, junto de Tao e seus irmãos, e Aaron, estavam no aeroporto. Chegou o dia em que Kris, Sehun e Yitao teriam que voltar para a Coreia; era o dia mais desapontador de todos, principalmente para Kris, já que havia falhado em conquistar Tao. Desde o incidente, Kris apenas não se aproximava. Ele ainda se sentia enjoado com o que fizera e não havia ninguém a quem culpar além de si mesmo.

Yitao, por outro lado, estava animado. Ele segurava a mão de sua ‘mãe’ enquanto andavam para o portão de embarque. “Quero muito ver tio Chen e tio Xiumin, e tia Baekhyun e também tio Chanyeol!”

“Você sente muito a falta deles, huh?” Tao perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

“Uhum! Mas tudo bem, porque vamos ver eles logo!”

Os sete estavam esperando nas cadeiras, conversando um pouco antes de escutarem no alto falante que o avião chegara e que estava pronto para o embarque.

“Aw cara.” Sehun choramingou um pouco. Ele não queria ir embora, logo quando as coisas estavam melhorando para ele e Luhan. Virou-se para o loiro, que abaixou a cabeça e a repousou no ombro de Sehun. _‘Ele está dormindo?’_ Sehun moveu levemente a cabeça, ouvindo Luhan fungar. O jardineiro franziu a testa e pegou a mão de Luhan, entrelaçando seus dedos. A ação fez Luhan levantar a cabeça e olhar para o outro. O coração de Sehun se partiu ao ver algumas lágrimas se formando nos olhos do chinês. Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa do loiro. O jardineiro continuou a sussurrar palavras de conforto, dizendo que sentiria sua falta e como ele queria ter mais tempo.

“Eu te amo.”

Luhan rapidamente olhou para o outro. “O q-que disse?”

Sehun sorriu fraco. “Eu te amo.” O chinês deixou mais lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que ouviu. Sehun limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos. “Eu sei que é um péssimo momento... mas eu queria que você soubesse antes de eu ir embora.” Luhan assentiu.

“Eu... hm... e-eu” Luhan respirou fundo. “Eu também te amo Sehun-ah.” Ele disse baixinho. O jardineiro sorriu e se aproximou para dar um beijo em Luhan. Mais apropriadamente, o último beijo antes deles se encontrarem de novo. Assim que se separaram, Luhan limpou os olhos. “Tenha uma boa viagem, okay?” ele se levantou junto com Sehun.

“Tio Sehun! Nós temos que ir!” Yitao chamou pelo ‘tio’.

“Estou indo Yitao.” Ele disse para o menino. Os dois se aproximaram do resto do grupo, prontos para voltarem para a Coreia. De todos, Yitao continuava cheio de felicidade. Ele segurou a mão de Tao e o puxou para o portão.

“Vamos mamãe!”

“Huh? M-Mas eu não vou.”

“O que?” Yitao encarou a ‘mãe’ confuso. “M-Mas...” ele olhou para Kris, que se ajoelhou para estar no mesmo nível de Yitao. “Mamãe não vai pra casa?”

“Não Yitao. Ele não vai.”

“Mas! Mas você prometeu!”

 _‘Prometeu?’_ Tao ergueu a sobrancelha.

“Você me prometeu!” Yitao gritou, ganhando olhares das pessoas ao redor. “Você disse-”

“Shh Yitao.” Kris tentou acalmar o filho. Segurou o menino e sussurrou no ouvido dele. O pequeno panda não acreditava no que o pai estava dizendo.

“Você mentiu pra mim!” Yitao gritou. “Eu te odeio!” Por mais que doesse em Kris, ele o soltou e tentou ao máximo acalmar o filho. “Eu te odeio!” o garotinho bateu no rosto do pai, fazendo o boné e os óculos caírem, e todos engoliram em seco. A multidão no aeroporto começou a apontar para Kris, sabendo exatamente quem ele era, mas nenhum ousava se aproximar já que era inapropriado interferir em assuntos de família. Yitao se afastou e correu para a multidão.

“Eu pego ele.” Aaron se voluntariou junto de Yixing. Os dois saíram correndo atrás do pequeno panda, enquanto Sehun e Luhan foram pegar água para Kris, deixando o dragão e o panda para trás.

Kris passou a mão pelo rosto e sentiu arder. _‘Eu mereço isso. Eu sei.’_ Tao se ajoelhou e deu tapinhas nas costas do loiro. Kris deixou um riso fraco sair. “Eu sou o pior, huh?” ele lançou um olhar para Tao que balançou a cabeça.

“O que Yitao quis dizer... algo sobre uma promessa?”

“Eu...” ele suspirou. “Eu prometi a ele... que te levaria de volta para casa.”

“De volta... para casa?”

“Para casa. E” ele riu novamente. “Eu falhei. Eu quebrei a minha promessa para ele. Eu disse que te levaria de volta de qualquer forma... mas... é...” ele se levantou, junto de Tao. “Me desculpe Tao... por tudo.”

Tao encarou o antigo chefe nos olhos. Eles estavam tão tristes que fez seu coração apertar. Logo, Aaron e Yixing voltaram com Yitao, que estava nos braços de Aaron, segurando-se forte em seu pescoço. Sehun e Luhan também voltaram com a água para Kris. Yitao encarou o pai e procurou por sua ‘mãe’. Aaron entregou a Tao o pequeno panda, e ele abraçou Tao fortemente.

_“Última chama para Seul, Coreia do Sul. Última chamada.”_

“Yitao, nós temos que ir.” Kris disse, pegando a pequena mochila do garoto.

“Não! Eu não quero ir com você! Quero ficar com mamãe! Eu te odeio!”

“Yitao, por favor.” Kris tentou pegar Yitao, que apenas se recusava e se segurava mais forte à Tao.

“Não!” ele gritou “Vá embora!”

“Yitao, pare.” Kris puxou Yitao para longe de Tao e o segurou forte. Yitao gritava e procurava por Tao com seus bracinhos, mas o moreno só conseguia olhar. Ele sentiu lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Mesmo que Yitao não fosse seu filho, ele sentia que o garotinho estava sendo arrancado de si.

“Mamãe!”

A palavra tirou Tao de seus pensamentos. Yitao ainda tentava chegar a Tao, mas a cada passo, ele só ficava mais e mais longe. Tao deu um passo à frente, mas já era tarde demais. A porta fechou e Kris e Sehun, assim como Yitao, já haviam ido embora.

Tao lentamente respirou. Ele sentiu seu estômago revirar; ele sentia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento.

“Você está bem?”

Tao se virou para encarar Aaron. Ele assentiu levemente. “S-Sim.” Assim que piscou, deixou as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. “Estou bem.”


	20. Vinte.

**Vinte.**

“Esses são... bons.” Kris, junto de Hayi, estavam na reunião com os compradores em potencial dos EUA e Nova Zelândia. Eles estavam olhando seu portfólio  de alguns designs novos e antigos. “Nós esperávamos... bom... algo inédito.” O comprador dos EUA disse ao fechar o livro. “Tem algo realmente novo que possa nos oferecer?”

Kris não respondeu; ele continuou a encarar a mesa, encostando-se a seu assento enquanto passava o indicador e o dedo médio em seus lábios. Era bem óbvio que ele estava distraído. Desde que Kris, junto de Sehun e Yitao, voltou para casa, Chen e Xiumin estavam animados para ver Tao, mas se surpreenderam ao saber que o panda não estava com eles.  Foi uma noite difícil, principalmente para Yitao e Kris. O pequeno panda não conversava com o pai, ou com nenhum dos empregados também.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol foram informados sobre o que aconteceu e é claro que Baekhyun ficou com raiva do dragão por não trazer seu melhor amigo de volta. Ficou ainda mais raivoso porque ele foi embora e não o avisou. Kris estava até mesmo surpreso que ninguém no aeroporto que testemunhou o que aconteceu havia falado com alguma revista ou jornal que ele fora visto no aeroporto na China; pensou que eles não queriam interferir e os agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

“Senhor?” o comprador dos EUA disse.

“P-Perdão? O que houve?” Kris encarou os compradores.

“Sr. Jones perguntou se você tem algum design novo para oferecer.” O homem da Nova Zelândia se pronunciou. “Nós realmente gostamos dos seus desenhos, mas eles são apenas coisas que nós já vimos por outros. Nós esperávamos algo novo. Como um dos estilistas internacionais mais famosos, nós esperávamos por... bom, como disse... algo novo. E eu tenho certeza que seus clientes gostariam de algo novo também.”

Kris então propôs que ele poderia fazer novos designs, até mesmo brincando apenas para eles verem os designs nos modelos. Os compradores assentiram e concordaram. Como um acordo, Kris faria 12 novos designs, até o fim do mês, que seria perto, dali a duas semanas.

Com isso, eles apertaram as mãos e saíram. Kris caiu de volta na cadeira e massageou a cabeça para diminuir a dor que estava se formando. Em tempos como esse, ele desejava ter um aprendiz, apenas para que o trabalho não fosse tanto. Mas no fim do dia, se sentiu realizado.

“Água?” Hayi perguntou baixinho, e Kris não respondeu. “Chefe Kris?”

“Huh?”

Hayi se sentou à sua frente. “O que há de errado? Você está distraído. Foi por causa da viagem de volta para casa?”

Kris balançou a cabeça.

“Hm” Hayi cutucou a mesa com seu dedo. “Algo aconteceu?” dessa vez, seu chefe assentiu. “Bom... você quer falar sobre isso?” silêncio respondeu e Hayi entendeu como se o loiro não quisesse falar. “Falar pode ajudar.”

Kris riu. “Você me lembrou de alguém.”

“Eu?”

“Hm. Mas... ahn, ele era apenas um caixa num posto de gasolina. Disse o mesmo... que falar sobre as coisas ajuda.”

“Esse cara está certo. Falar ajuda. Eu sei que sou apenas uma secretária, mas somos amigos, não é?” Kris assentiu. “Então, está tudo bem me puxar e conversar comigo. Mesmo que só precise desabafar, estou aqui para ouvir.”

Levou um tempo para Kris responder, mas enfim, ele disse a Hayi sobre o que aconteceu do começo ao fim. Como prometido, ela foi uma ótima ouvinte.

“Não consigo acreditar em você.” Ela finalmente disse.

“Eu sei.” Ele suspirou.

“Você se desculpou?”

“Sim... mas eu ainda me sinto mal. Digo, ele não parecia com raiva... mas ainda assim... me sinto mal.” O loiro olhou para a amiga tristemente. “Eu quase o estuprei Hayi.” Ele disse baixinho. “O que não consigo entender é como ele pode me perdoar tão facilmente mesmo que eu não tenha feito nada.”

“Hm” Hayi coçou o pescoço. “Chefe Kris... tudo que posso dizer é... o que está feito, está feito. Mas felizmente você não fez nada a ele. Estou feliz que Tao está bem, mas o que eu acho que você deveria ter feito é ter dito a Tao que gosta dele em vez de... bom, machuca-lo... emocionalmente.”

“Eu sei, mas eu não sabia que eu estava me apaixon-”

“Eu entendo isso, mas ainda assim... você poderia ter dito de um modo que não o machucasse. Gritar com ele quando ele estava com Geunsuk... e Intae. Isso é carma, sabia... você o machucou... e agora é quem se machuca. Ainda mais... seu filho está machucado. Parece que ele realmente ama o Tao. Você fez soar como se Tao fosse sua mãe agora.” Ela começou a mexer os dedos. “É horrível eu dizer isto, mas... você perdeu sua chance agora. Isso pode ser algo que você não possa consertar.”

Kris congelou. _‘Ela está certa... eu não posso tê-lo mais.’_

“Ele está feliz?” ela perguntou.

Kris mergulhou nas memórias. Parecia sim que Tao estava feliz; enquanto os dias passavam, ele ficava mais e mais alegre, mas isso tudo era por causa de Aaron. Kris mordeu o lábio e assentiu. “Sim... ele está feliz.”

Hayi assentiu. “Então como eu disse antes Chefe Kris... é horrível dizer isto, mas se ele está feliz... é melhor que... bom... você sabe... deixe ele sozinho.”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Quero dizer... você quer que Tao seja feliz, certo?” o dragão assentiu. “Bom... mesmo se a pessoa que você gosta é feliz com outra... é melhor deixar assim. Você quer que o outro seja feliz e se a pessoa com quem ele está o faz feliz, deixe assim. Você quer que Tao seja feliz, não é? Se o tal Aaron deixa Tao feliz... então é melhor dar um passo para trás. Senão você provavelmente apenas pioraria tudo... e Tao poderia começar a odiar você.”

Por mais que doesse em Kris ouvir isso, era a verdade. Ele não queria machucar Tao mais, ele não queria entristece-lo mais. Tudo que ele queria era ver Tao sorrir e ser feliz, e se Aaron é quem o faz feliz, então ele iria voluntariamente dar um passo atrás. O loiro sentiu a amiga dar palmadinhas em suas costas.

“Sinto muito, Kris.”

O dragão não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas mais; ele embargou um pouco e algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo canto de seus olhos.  Ele virou o rosto para Hayi e a abraçou apertado.

“Isso dói.”

Surpresa com a ação do chefe, ela lentamente retribuiu o abraço, confortando-o. “Sinto muito.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao mexeu seu copo de café, encarando para o nada. Estava silencioso, era manhã na creche e as crianças não chegariam até de tarde. Ele continuou a mexer até que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Tao olhou para cima e viu Hyuna o observando preocupada.

“Você está bem?”

O panda simplesmente assentiu.

“Tem certeza?”

De novo, ele apenas assentiu.

Hyuna não pressionou mais. Ela deu a ele um aceno com a cabeça e voltou a limpar a área das crianças.

Fazia semanas desde o incidente do aeroporto, Tao tem sido quieto, mesmo estando com Aaron. Ele não comia muito, fazendo Luhan se preocupar, não era seu eu alegre com Aaron, nem com outras pessoas, nem na creche com as crianças, mesmo que tentasse encobrir isso.

 _‘O que há de errado comigo?’_ ele deixou um suspiro sair de si; estava prestes a beber seu café, mas assim que pegou no copo, ele fez uma careta. _‘Está frio’_.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Já era o fim do mês e durante aquelas semanas, Kris trabalhou duro fazendo seus designs parecerem os mais perfeitos possíveis. Os compradores em potencial estavam impressionados e compraram os 12 designs que ele criou. Apenas quando Kris pensou que ele poderia ter uma pequena pausa, Hayi informou que havia um desfile de moda se aproximando.

“Ah... é esta época de novo.” Kris suspirou. “Hora de voltar para Nova Iorque.”

“Hm” Hayi assentiu. “Desta vez começará dia 11 de junho. Então você basicamente tem todo o mês de maio e uma semana para trabalhar.”

“Sim, mãos à obra. Falo com você depois Hayi. Obrigado por avisar.” Com isso eles desligaram. Kris passou a mão pelo cabelo, colocando-o para trás e levantou de sua mesa de desenho. Foi então em direção ao quarto do filho.

“Yitao?”

Sem resposta.

“Yitao, por favor... abra a porta.”

De novo, nenhuma resposta do pequeno panda.

Kris deixou um suspiro embargado sair de sua boca. _‘Estamos de volta aonde começamos, Yitao.’_ “Por favor, abra a porta.”  Ele pegou na maçaneta e começou a abrir, mas logo a porta estava sendo empurrada. Seu próprio filho estava o proibindo de entrar. Ele ainda estava com raiva do pai por não trazer sua ‘mãe’ de volta como prometeu.

Respeitando seus desejos, o loiro deu um passo para trás e retornou ao próprio quarto. _‘Sim... de volta ao começo.’_ Ele caiu na cama, pegou um travesseiro e pôs a cabeça em cima. _‘Talvez eu precise de um cochilo.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

O mês de maio foi passando e Tao ainda mantinha aquela máscara na frente de todos. Ele sorria como se nada estivesse errado, mesmo que ela estivesse perfeita, eles sabiam que havia algo errado. Mesmo quando seu aniversário passou, ele não quis comemorar. Seus irmãos tentaram ajuda-lo, mas o que quer que fizessem, Tao apenas os afastava.

Aaron tentou o que podia para falar com ele, leva-lo em encontros; Tao ia, esperando que se sentisse bem de novo, mas ainda, algo estava faltando em seu coração. Ele colocava aquela máscara na frente de Aaron, esperando que o outro não percebesse sua mente distante. Havia momentos em que o panda inventava desculpas para não ir. Não querendo que seu namorado ficasse com raiva, Aaron respeitava seus desejos. Hyuna até tentava, mas como os outros, Tao apenas pedia para ficar sozinho.

“Por favor, Tao...” Luhan sentou à sua frente na mesa. “Por favor... já faz um mês agora... por favor, fale comigo.”

Tao lentamente olhou para o irmão mais velho. “O que há para falar?”

“Qualquer coisa... mas... Tao... você não tem comido bem... seus olhos sempre tem esse olhar vazio... esses sorrisos que você dá são falsos e nós sabemos. Se você não me disser o que há de errado eu não posso te ajudar.” Luhan se aproximou mais da mesa. “Estou muito perto de te levar a um hospital. Pode ter algo errado com você agora que não está comendo bem.”

“Estou bem Lu-”

“Não, não está!” ele levantou a voz um pouco. Na hora, Yixing entrou na cozinha. “Tao você não está bem. Isso é sobre Aaron?” Tao balançou a cabeça. “Então... isso é sobre Kris?” Tao mordeu o lábio, fazendo Luhan, e também Yixing, muito bem entenderem que o problema de Tao era por causa de Kris.

“Ele disse algo para você?” Yixing perguntou, fazendo Tao olhar por cima do ombro. O panda lentamente balançou a cabeça. “Então ele fez algo com você?”

“Hm” Tao não havia mencionado a ninguém sobre o que Kris fez. Ele não achava que iria importar, já que ele realmente não havia feito nada, mas o que realmente ocupava a sua mente era o que ele havia dito. _‘Eu gos- amo você, Tao’_

“E-Ele não fez.” O panda finalmente disse. “Ele não fez nada.”

“Isso é pura besteira!” Luhan levantou. “Eu sei que tem algo. Desde quando Kris ficou bêbado... algo deve ter acontecido, por que depois, você não agia como você mesmo. Ele te machucou quando estava naquele estado?”

“Ele-”

“Não minta para mim.” O mais velho ali disse encarando o mais novo.

“Ele não fez nada comigo! Nossa, me deixa sozinho! Estou bem!” Tao levantou da cadeira e saiu rapidamente do apartamento.

“Isso deu muito certo.” Yixing disse baixinho.

“Kris fez alguma coisa! Eu sei disso!” Luhan levantou a voz para o irmão. “Por que Tao não fala?”

“Luhan... por favor, se acalme.”

O mais velho balançou a cabeça e sentou novamente, suspirando. _‘Tao, por favor, fale conosco.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao pegou o ônibus para o apartamento de Aaron. Olhava pela janela enquanto o ônibus ia passando pelas ruas.

_‘Luhan idiota... Yixing idiota... me questionando.’_

Ele fungou um pouco e limpou os olhos.

_‘Nenhum deles passou por isso! Por que eu?! Estou muito bem sem... sem ele... o que dá a ele o direito de dizer... eu amo você Tao... tá certo! Isso foi o álcool falando... sim... foi isso... o álcool.’_

Assim que chegou à parada ele desceu do ônibus e foi direto até o apartamento de Aaron. Ele bateu na porta três vezes. _‘Por favor esteja em casa... por favor esteja em casa... por favor-’_ A porta foi aberta por um Aaron com roupas casuais.

“Tao?” ele olhou preocupado quando viu como o namorado estava. “Você está bem? Estava chorando agora?” ele se afastou e deixou o moreno entrar; mencionou para Tao sentar no sofá enquanto ele foi à cozinha pegar um copo de água.

Logo que pegou o copo ele foi até Tao e então o entregou, mas o moreno rejeitou. Aaron assentiu e colocou o copo na mesinha de centro. Estava silencioso entre eles, apenas o tic-tac do relógio se fazia ouvir.

Aaron olhou para Tao; o panda clareou a garganta, fazendo Aaron se remexer no sofá.

“Tao... por favor, fale comigo.” Ele disse preocupado.

O moreno balançou a cabeça; ele se inclinou e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Aaron.

“Nós podemos apenas ficar aqui sentados?”

Aaron estava para protestar; ele queria saber o que estava incomodando o namorado. Foi ele? Ele tinha feito algo errado? _‘Ou é outra coisa?’_. Ele suspirou, passando o braço sobre o ombro de Tao, acariciando, tentando confortá-lo. Ele se virou e deu um beijo na cabeça do moreno. “Por favor, fale comigo... tem algo errado e eu sei disso.” Ele murmurou. “Não posso ajudar se você não falar.”

“Você parece o Luhan.”

Aaron riu um pouco. “Mas é a verdade.”

Tao deixou sair um leve suspiro. “Hm... só estive pensando.”

“Muito. Eu sei. Nós todos notamos e estamos muito preocupados Tao. Desde o incidente do aeroporto quando Kris e seu filho... e aquele cara... que eu não sei o nome, mas não importa, desde aquele dia... você parece estar distante de todos nós.”

Silêncio foi a resposta e Aaron continuou.

“Você está triste porque Kris, Yitao e aquele cara foram embora?”

“Mais ou menos... mas...”

“Mas...”

“Esquece.”

“Não.” Aaron levantou do sofá e se ajoelhou à frente de Tao, pegando em suas mãos. “Nada de esquecer... por favor, me fale.”

Tao encarou os olhos suplicantes de Aaron.

“Tao, você tem que me falar... seus irmãos, Hyuna... o que-”

“Ele disse que me ama, okay?! Ele disse que me ama!” Tao puxou as mãos e escondeu seu rosto nelas. Aaron arregalou os olhos.

 _‘Então era ele.’_ O mais velho olhou para o rosto coberto de Tao. Ele estava começando a se preocupar, vários pensamentos apareceram em sua cabeça, se Tao gostava dele, se Tao e Kris estavam tendo algum relacionamento quando Tao estava com Aaron. O estômago de Aaron começou a revirar, se tudo isso fosse verdade. Ele notou que os joelhos de Tao estavam tremendo levemente. Ele colocou as mãos em suas pernas, tentando acalmá-lo.

“O que... você disse... para ele?” Aaron perguntou baixo.

Tao tirou as mãos do rosto.  “Eu não disse. Eu não disse a ele que ele me falou isso.”

 _‘O que?’_ Aaron ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso. “O que quer dizer?”

“E-Ele... estava bêbado quando me disse.” O panda sussurrou.

“Bêbado?” Aaron não conseguiu acreditar; seu namorado poderia ter sido machucado. “Ele te machucou?”

“N-Não... b-bom... ele tentou... você sabe.”

“Você diz... ele-”

Tao assentiu. “M-Mas ele não fez nada. Antes de tudo ele desmaiou. Foi o álcool.” Suspirou. “Até hoje... eu sei que ele não sabe o que disse para mim.”

Aaron se aproximou de Tao, agora entre suas pernas. Pegou as mãos do moreno e as segurou, acariciando-as com seu dedão.

“Como você se sente?”

“Como assim?”

“Quero dizer... como se sentiu quando ele disse... aquelas palavras para você?”

Tao congelou. Como ele se sentiu. Claro que ficou zangado, essa foi a razão dele voltar para a China. Seu antigo chefe não gostava de Tao estar apaixonado por ele, então Tao tentou ao máximo seguir em frente, mas sempre que ele estava com alguém, o chefe ficava com raiva dele. E agora, o antigo chefe dizia que o amava?

“Fiquei com raiva.” Tao finalmente disse, mas Aaron sentiu que havia mais.

“Mas.”

“M-Mas o que?” Tao ergueu a sobrancelha. _‘Foi assim como me senti... o que mais-’_

“Tem algo a mais. Posso sentir.” Aaron remexeu-se. “Você gosta dele?”

“O que isso-”

“Você gosta dele... Kris... em algum momento você sentiu algo por ele?” Aaron perguntou de novo.

Nas memórias de Tao, ele se lembrou do chefe. Do começo quando Chanyeol o levou para conhecê-lo, em quão apático ele era, até agora. Tudo sobre o antigo chefe, tirando quando estava com raiva de si, ele gostava. Sem dúvidas sobre isso, ele gostou de Kris. Como ele disse antes, era a pessoa de seus sonhos. Mas ele teve sentimentos por ele. Teve. Tao tem Aaron agora, e estava feliz, não estava?

“Eu... Eu senti.”

“Você ainda sente?”

“Eu...”

“Você ainda tem sentimentos por ele agora?” Aaron repetiu.

“E-Eu...” muitas lembranças de Kris encheram a mente de Tao; de seus sorrisos e risadas até quando ele lembrava Tao para ser cuidadoso com as coisas que fazia. Mesmo que ele tivesse sim esse exterior apático, no fundo ele era um homem alegre e atencioso, protetor e gentil, para seus empregados, para seu filho. Tudo que Tao amava nele. Mesmo as pequenas coisas que ele fazia, que Tao achava adoráveis.

Até agora sua mente estava no que Kris dissera, sua mente estava cheia de coisas sobre seu antigo chefe. Apenas em Kris. A mente de Tao voltou para o aeroporto; lembrou-se do quão triste Kris estava e isso quebrou seu coração. Ele não gostava desse lado dele, não gostava da ideia de seu antigo chefe estar triste. _‘Mas eu tenho Aaron... ele é tão gentil quanto Kris... tão atencioso quanto Kris... ele não gritou comigo, diferente dele... mas,’_ Tao podia sentir seu coração bater mais rápido que o normal. _‘Mas... Aaron não é Kris.’_ Então a lembrança de Kris sorrindo fez seu coração bater mais rápido.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, ele olhou para Aaron como se tivesse tido uma epifania e então começou a balançar a cabeça.

“Eu sinto muito Aaron.” Ele disse suspirando. “Eu acho que... eu ainda o amo.”

Aaron piscou algumas vezes; ele sentiu uma dor do coração, mas passou por cima de sorriu fraco. “Então é a-assim.”

Tao segurou o rosto do outro em suas mãos; fazendo-o encará-lo. “Eu sinto muito Aaron... m-mas eu acho que ainda tenho sentimentos por ele.”

“Apesar de tudo que ele fez com você?”

“Tudo. Eu... é só que...” Tao suspirou. “Eu não posso explicar Aaron, mas... eu só sei que... eu ainda sinto algo por ele.”

Ficou quieto por um momento, mas Aaron falou em uma voz trêmula. “Você acha que aquele homem pode te fazer mais feliz do que eu?”

Tao suspirou novamente. “Não será justo para você. Não se sentirá triste sabendo que... meu coração está amando a Kris e não a você? Eu gosto... eu gosto de você Aaron, mas meu coração está dizendo a mim que ele ama o Kris. Eu sinto muito”.

Aaron assentiu. “Eu... Eu entendo.” Ele levantou do chão e sentou na mesinha de centro.

“V-Você não está com raiva?”

“Eu... Eu quero que você seja feliz Tao. E... se ele é o cara que realmente te faz feliz...” ele deu um sorriso para o moreno. “Então eu ficarei feliz.” Por mais que doesse em Aaron dizer essas palavras, ele realmente queria que Tao fosse feliz.

Tao deu um sorriso de volta. “Obrigado. Obrigado por entender.” Ele pegou as mãos de Aaron e apertou levemente. Eles sentaram ali, segurando as mãos enquanto o relógio se fazia ouvir. “Eu... acho melhor eu ir.” Tao levantou lentamente, soltando suas mãos das de Aaron, para o desgosto do mais velho, que apenas assentiu.

Aaron levantou e foi até a porta, abrindo-a para Tao e então o panda saiu; ele se virou e deu um último aceno para Aaron, e antes que ele pudesse se distanciar, o outro pegou sua mão.

“Hm?” Tao o olhou confuso. “O que foi?”

“Hm, eu sei que isso é estranho depois de... bom, terminar, m-mas nós podemos ter um último... hm... beijo?”

“Um beijo?”

“Hm.” Ele assentiu com um tom de rosa em seu rosto. Tao sorriu levemente. Era ao menos o que ele podia fazer pelo outro, por ser tão compreensivo. Tao pegou o rosto do mais velho em suas mãos para seu último beijo como um casal. Lentamente se afastou, encostando suas testas.

“Obrigado” Aaron disse baixinho. “Desejo que você e Kris sejam felizes. Isso vem do fundo do meu coração, Tao.” Ele então deu um beijo na bochecha do moreno, que sorriu.

“Obrigado.” Então o panda se afastou, indo em direção às escadas. Aaron observou o moreno sair do complexo de apartamentos e sorriu fraco, colocando a mão no peito, no local do coração.

“Wow... isso realmente dói.” Riu levemente, mas logo uma expressão deprimida se fez presente em seu rosto. _‘Kris... por favor, mantenha Tao feliz. Por favor.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris estremeceu um pouco como se sentisse que alguém estava lhe contando algo. Olhou ao redor do estúdio e como esperado, ninguém estava ali. Ele deixou para lá e continuou a trabalhar. Ele tem apenas algumas horas para terminar as roupas para o desfile de moda que seria feito em NY.

Durante seu trabalho, Kris não havia dormido ou comido bem, assim como Tao estava por toda a sua mente. Ele talvez comesse algumas batatas e bebesse algum café, mas a última vez que havia comido de verdade foi quando Xiumin fez a torta de frango que ele tanto gosta; e isso fora semanas atrás. Seu estômago roncou um pouco e Kris pousou a mão em sua barriga.

_‘Eu sei... estou com fome também. Mas nós temos que continuar trabalhando.’_

Kris tossiu um pouco, limpando a garganta.

_‘De onde essa tosse veio?’_

Ele deixou para lá e voltou ao trabalho, coçando a bochecha pelo seu desconforto, e passou a mão pela mandíbula. _‘Enorme... eu preciso me barbear.’_ Ele gemeu descontente. _‘Mas tenho muito trabalho! Hm... eu deveria contratar ajudante. Deveria começar a ser como Margaux? Ela tem muitos ajudantes e aprendizes... mas’_ ele acariciou o tecido ao seu lado. _‘Eu gosto de ser o único quem faz eles.’_

Ele riu um pouco e continuou a trabalhar.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao foi para seu apartamento o mais rápido que pode.

_‘Eu tenho que voltar!’_

Ele abriu a porta rapidamente, assustando Luhan e Yixing.

“T-Tao?” Luhan levantou do sofá. “O que houve? Por que você-”

“Eu tenho que ir.” Ele disse passando correndo pelo irmão.

“Ir?” O mais velho perguntou olhando para Yixing, que apenas encolheu os ombros. Eles seguiram o mais novo até seu quarto, onde ele estava jogando roupas em uma mochila que estava na cama. “Wow! Calma aí!” ele pegou uma roupa de estava no chão. “Tao, o que está havendo?”

“Eu tenho que ir.” O panda disse o mesmo de antes, sem olhar para os irmãos. “Eu ainda gosto dele.”

“Dele? Aaron?” Yixing perguntou e Tao balançou a cabeça.

“Não.” Ele parou de colocar as roupas na mochila. “Ainda gosto do Kris.”

Luhan arregalou os olhou e Yixing sorriu de canto.

“O que?” o mais velho perguntou. “Seu antigo chefe? Você gosta dele? E o Aaron? Ele sabe que você está fazendo isso?”

O panda assentiu com a cabeça e colocou uma blusa na mochila. “Ele sabe. Eu... Eu disse a ele que ainda tenho sentimentos pelo Kris. Para a minha surpresa, ele entendeu.”

“O que ele disse?”

“Disse que quer que eu seja feliz... você sabe.” Ele suspirou ao lembrar-se de como Aaron estava triste. O outro realmente estava apaixonado e Tao se sentiu mal por quebrar seu coração, mas ele não queria continuar vivendo uma mentira quando seu coração estava constantemente pensando em outro.

Luhan estava para dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por Yixing. “É isso o que você quer Tao?” o mais novo virou para eles e deu um olhar de ‘é claro que sim’.

“Eu gosto sim dele-”

“Gostar e amar são coisas diferentes.” Yixing disse. “Eu quero que vocês nos diga... você gosta dele, ou você o ama?”

“Eu...” o coração de Tao começou a bater ao se lembrar de Kris novamente, sorrindo para ele. Ele assentiu. “Eu o amo, muito.”

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Yixing. “Okay. Certeza absoluta?”

“Positivo.”

“Mesmo com tudo que ele fez com você?” Luhan perguntou, fazendo o panda erguer a sobrancelha.

“Você faz parecer como se ele tivesse me machucado de alguma forma.”

“Ahn” Luhan se esqueceu de mencionar para Tao que Sehun o informou sobre tudo que aconteceu; desde Geunsuk até Intae e o que houve entre isso. “Bom, hm... Sehun me contou tudo.”

“Sobre?”

“Sobre... bom, tudo... do começo, quando você ficou bêbado-”

“Bêbado?” Yixing foi tomado de atenção pela palavra. “Você bebeu?”

“Hm” Tao assentiu envergonhado. “Foi... com Geunsuk... vocês se lembram dele?” eles assentiram. “B-bom, ele estava na Coreia... e ele me levou para jantar, ele disse que deveríamos ir a um bar, mesmo quando eu recusei, mas ai pensei que era só eu não beber... mas ele me fez ficar bêbado.”

Um flash de raiva se passou pelos irmãos de Tao. Ele sabia que eles não iriam gostar da história.

“E... e... ele tentou... vocês sabem. Ele-”

“O que?” Luhan gritou, fazendo Tao pular. “Ele tentou se forçar em você?”

“Ele tentou, mas...”

Luhan gesticulou para Tao responder rápido. “E o que aconteceu?”

“Kris me salvou.”

“O que?” Yixing falou. “Salvou você? Ele estava lá?”

“Eu acho que ele me ligou quando eu estava fora... mas eu disse a ele aonde ia antes e dei o nome do bar. Então antes de Geunsuk fazer qualquer coisa, ele me salvou.”

“Graças a Deus então.” Luhan disse _‘Isso foi gentil da parte dele. Um estrelinha dourada para ele então.’_

“E sim... foi isso. Ele me salvou.”

“Mas ele ficou com raiva de você, não foi?” O mais velho disse. “Naquela vez com Intae?”

“Isso... okay, foi culpa dele.” Tao informou. “Ele pensou que Intae havia me beijado, o que ele não fez.” Ele colocou a mão na bochecha com o dedo indicador. “Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.”

“Então mesmo com ele ficando com raiva de você por causa de coisas idiotas como essa com Intae... você está perdoando ele?”

Tao pensou um pouco, mas assentiu. “Estou disposto a isso.” Ele colocou a mão no peito. “Ele é humano, apesar de tudo. Todos cometem erros, meu coração está dizendo para ficar com ele.” Ele sorriu para os irmãos. “Isso e... ele me disse que me ama.” Com isso, continuou a arrumar a mochila.

Luhan encarou o irmão mais novo, mas rapidamente saiu do quarto, fazendo Yixing erguer a sobrancelha. Deixou para lá e ajudou Tao a arrumar a mochila.

“Então... ele te disse, huh?”

“Hm.” Tao assentiu. E era completamente verdade, menos o fato de que ele disse ao estar bêbado, o qual, até hoje, ninguém além dele e Kris sabia. “Sim”

“Borboletas no estômago? Coração batendo rápido?”

“Sim... meu coração estava rápido, extremamente rápido.”

Yixing riu e assentiu para o panda.

“Obrigado Yixing” ele sorriu para o irmão enquanto pegava uma calça.

“Sem problemas.” Yixing sorriu. “Quero que você seja feliz Tao... e se ele é o cara, então ele é o cara. É bom que Kris o faça feliz. Senão eu irei dar um chute na cara dele.”

“Mas... você não sabe artes marciais.” Tao disse enquanto piscava para o irmão, fofo.

“Eu sei.” Ele riu. “Eu estava brincando.” E então ele afagou a cabeça do mais novo. “Eu sei que ele é uma boa pessoa para você.”

“Como? Como sabe disso?”

Yixing riu. “Posso sentir.”

Eles continuaram a colocar algumas coisas de Tao na mochila. Então Luhan voltou trazendo a Tao dois envelopes.

“O que é isso?” Tao perguntou ao pegar os dois envelopes.

“Este tem dinheiro... você precisa para ir, certo? É dinheiro para a passagem.”

“Luhan! Eu ainda tenho dinheiro sobrando do meu trabalho com-”

“Eu sei... hm, dinheiro extra? O que você tem sobrando pode servir para outra coisa então.” Ele sorriu.

“Obrigado Luhan. Eu juro... vou te pagar de volta.”

O mais velho balançou a cabeça. “Não precisa. A felicidade do meu irmão é o suficiente. Quero que seja feliz Tao.” O moreno sorriu e olhou de volta para os envelopes em sua mão.

“E este outro envelope?”

Luhan corou. “Esse... você pode entregar para Sehun, por favor?”

“Sehun? Por quê?”

Tao e Yixing estavam encarando o mais velho, esperando por uma resposta. Claro, Luhan ainda não havia contado para eles que ele o jardineiro eram um casal. Ele gostava do fato de ser um segredo, e Sehun também estava disposto a manter assim.

“Então?” Yixing ergueu a sobrancelha para o irmão mais velho, ainda sorrindo por dentro. “Por que esse envelope é para o Se-”

“Vocês fazem muitas perguntas.” Luhan interrompeu. “Por favor, Tao?”

“C-claro.” Tao abriu um bolso da mochila de colocou o envelope dentro.

“Oh! E tenha certeza de não ver dentro, okay.” Então ele deu um olhar ameaçador para o irmão mais novo, mas Yixing e Tao apenas riram. “Yah! Parem de rir de mim!” o mais velho inflou as bochechas.

Tao levantou e pegou a mochila. “Não se preocupe, não vou olhar Luhan.” Ele checou o horário no relógio na parede. _‘São apenas 9 horas da manhã... então significa que 10 horas estarei lá... espero que tenham uma passagem para eu ir.’_ Virou-se para os irmãos. “Eu estou indo agora. Por favor, hm, digam a Aaron que eu fui... e por favor agradeçam ele. E digam a Hyuna que eu sinto muito por ir sem falar com ela. Eu sei que ela ficará brava comigo.” Ele riu levemente. Tao então foi até a porta da frente, com seus irmãos atrás.

“Tenha uma boa viagem, Tao.” Luhan disse sorrindo.

“Não esqueça de nos ligar quando desembarcar, okay.” Yixing lembrou o outro.

“Certo.” Ele sorriu. Com isso, saiu de casa com um sorriso no rosto.

_‘Estou indo para casa pessoal!’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Ahn? Sério?” Tao fez bico para a mulher a frente dele. Ela acabara de lhe informar que o próximo voo para Seul seria apenas 4 horas da tarde. “Você tem certeza de que não há um voo mais cedo?”

“Desculpe senhor, mas o próximo voo será às 16 horas.”

Tao gemeu descontente, mas concordou e comprou a passagem. Ele pagou a mulher e ela lhe entregou o papel. O panda ajustou a mochila e então foi até os assentos ali perto. _‘Vai demorar tanto.’_ Ele olhou ao redor e viu uma livraria. _‘Eu posso comprar livros para passar o tempo.’_ Assim o moreno foi até a livraria, olhando os livros da vitrine. _‘Agora... o que eu deveria comprar?’_ Ele olhou para vários livros, de finanças até quadrinhos e comédia. Tao estremeceu um pouco ao sentir alguém o observando. Ele olhou para cima e viu que de fato, alguém estava encarando-o. O estranho sorriu para ele; envergonhado, Tao voltou a olhar os livros.

_‘Apenas ignore’_

Ele colocou o livro de volta na prateleira e pegou outro. _‘Esse parece interessante.’_ Ele olhou as páginas, lendo algumas frases.

“Esse é uma boa escolha”

Tao pulou levemente e rapidamente se virou para direita. _‘O cara tinha que vir, huh?’_. Sem querer ser rude, ele fechou o livro, fingindo olhar a capa. “É mesmo? Vou levar este então.” Ele deu um sorriso para o outro e começou a se afastar. _‘Estranho.’_

Tao foi andando pela livraria e parou quando viu um livro que chamou sua atenção. _‘Oh! Wow!’_ Ele pegou o livro e sorriu. _‘Eles têm!’_ O livro que Tao estava segurando era um de seus livros favoritos quando era criança. Histórias Clássicas Chinesas 1. Ele folheou o livro e sorriu. _‘Eles têm até a tradução em inglês para quem não fala chinês! Que legal! Preciso comprar isso para Yitao! Tenho certeza que ele vai gostar.’_

“Ahn... para sua criança?”

Mais uma vez, Tao pulou quando ouviu a voz. _‘Ele de novo?’_ “H-Hm... sim, pro meu filho.” Tao disse para o outro, mesmo sabendo que era uma mentira.

“Ah” O estranho soou um pouco desapontado, mas Tao tentou seu melhor para ignorar. “Ruim para mim.”

“Hm?” o panda ergueu a sobrancelha para o homem. “O que quer dizer?”

O estranho coçou a nuca. “B-Bom, eu ia te perguntar se queria almoçar comigo.” Ele riu. “Eu pensei que você fosse gay e solteiro.”

 _‘O que?! Esse cara... esse cara estava tentando me chamar para sair?! Ele é tão adiantado.’_ “Oh! E-Era isso então? Hm... eu sou gay... mas, desculpe. Eu...” _‘Pense Tao! Pense! Diga que você é compromissado! Compromissado! Compromissado! Diga que tem um namorado!’_ “Eu tenho um marido.” _‘Merda! Não era isso que queria dizer, droga Tao!’_ Ele gemeu um pouco em sua mente. _‘P-Perto o suficiente, acho...’_

“Oh! Que droga então... Me desculpe.” O estranho disse. “Eu não sabia... já que não está usando uma aliança.”

Tao entrou em pânico; sua mentira seria a morte para ele. “Eu esqueci na Coreia.” _‘Oh! Essa foi boa Tao, essa foi boa.’_ Ele se elogiou um pouco.

“Hm” ele assentiu, acreditando em cada palavra que Tao estava dizendo. “O cara é sortudo então.” Ele corou levemente. “Só queria dizer que você é realmente de tirar o fôlego.”

Tao corou também. _‘N-Nem tanto... mas ele é tão pra frente.’_ “Obrigado. É muito gentil você dizer isso.” Ele disse suavemente.

“Sou Ziqian.” Ele estendeu a mão, a qual Tao apertou e eles se cumprimentaram.

“Tao.”

“Um nome perfeito, para um rosto perfeito.” Ele sorriu.

O panda corou mais uma vez. “Obrigado”

Os dois começaram uma conversa, com um Tao desconfortável, mas gradualmente ele começou a se sentir bem com Ziqian. Acabaram conversando, bebendo suco de laranja, e continuaram a se conhecer.

_“Voo para Taipei, Taiwan. Embarque autorizado.”_

“Oh” Ziqian olhou para cima. “É para mim.” Ele levantou do assento e pegou sua mochila. “Desculpe Tao, acho que nossa conversa vai ser cortada. Tenha uma boa viagem, certo?” Ele acenou uma última vez para o moreno.

“Você também, tenha um bom voo!” Tao acenou de volta. Enquanto ele observava o outro ir embora, soltou um suspiro. Ele checou o celular e percebeu que ainda não era hora de embarcar. _‘Que chato... agora não tenho ninguém com quem conversar.’_ Ele suspirou de novo e colocou o celular na mesa. _‘Bom, eu comprei os livros... Posso ler.’_ Tao abriu a mochila e pegou os livros. Acabou comprando cinco, cortesia de Ziqian. “Esses livros são interessantes.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris tossiu e coçou os olhos com a mão direita. _‘Droga.’_ Ele sentiu uma dor de cabeça chegando, mas fez seu melhor para terminar sua última costura. Mesmo que soubesse que ele era capaz de fazer 12 roupas em um dia, ele queria que estas 12 roupas fossem cuidadosas. Cada bainha, cada ponto da costura. Tudo precisava estar perfeito.

Uma batida foi ouvida na porta e Kris olhou por cima do ombro vendo Chen carregando uma bandeja de comida.

“Xiumin me disse para subir aqui.” Ele se aproximou do loiro, colocando a bandeja em um espaço vazio na mesa. “Você tem que comer.”

“Depois.”

“De jeito nenhum.” Chen balançou a cabeça. “Chefe, você não tem comido direito. Por favor, coma isso. É simples, Xiumin fez. Você gosta da comida do Xiumin.”

“Eu sei, mas eu tenho que terminar isso... tudo precisa estar perfeito.”

Chen deu uma olhada nas roupas que estavam nos manequins. “Chefe, elas estão ótimas. Então, por que você não come algo? E tire um cochilo... e talvez se barbear? Você não parece tão bem.”

Kris estava para responder, quando tossiu. Chen correu para afagar suas costas.

“Vê?! Já está tossindo. Seu sistema imunológico está baixo agora-”

“Quando terminar esses... eu como.”

O outro estava prestes a responder, quando o dragão disse para ele que promete comer quando terminar.

“Okay... mas você prometeu.” Chen estava saindo quando Kris disse.

“Como está Yitao, Chen?”

“Ele... está bem, chefe. Mas ele não está falando com ninguém.”

“Ele está comendo?”

“Hm” Chen assentiu. “Está.”

Kris assentiu. “Okay... Obrigado.”

Chen então saiu do estúdio de Kris. Fechou a porta gentilmente e desceu as escadas. O motorista viu Xiumin sentado em um banquinho, com seu cotovelo no balcão, mãos entrelaçadas apoiando o queixo.

“Eu dei a comida a ele.” Chen falou, fazendo o outro virar a cabeça.

“Ele está comendo?”

“Hm” ele balançou a cabeça. “Não, mas ele prometeu que vai comer quando terminar.” Chen sentou ao lado do namorado, que estava com uma expressão preocupada. “Ele está... tossindo um pouco.”

“O que?”

“É... ele estava tossindo. Eu acho que é porque ele não está comendo bem... ou dormindo bem. Você acha que ele está estressado?”

Xiumin pensou um pouco. Eles sabiam que isso não poderia ser o caso. Seu chefe nunca havia passado por um problema de estresse. “Talvez seja outra coisa.”

“O que quer dizer?”

Xiumin se virou para o namorado. “Talvez seja tristeza.”

Chen ergueu a sobrancelha. “Tristeza? Ele está triste por ir ao desfile?”

“Não... o que quis dizer... talvez ele esteja com saudades do Tao.” Xiumin se mexeu para encarar Chen diretamente. “Desde que ele voltou para casa... ele está só... bom, você sabe, ocupado com algo. Eu acho que é Tao. Digo, ele não voltou para cá, então talvez seja por causa dele.”

“Hm” Chen pensou _‘Talvez ele esteja certo, talvez o chefe esteja com saudades de Tao.’_ “Nós deveríamos tentar convencer Tao a voltar?”

Xiumin balançou a cabeça. “Não podemos interferir. Você sabe disso. Isso é entre Kris e Tao.”

“Eu sei, mas... estou só preocupado.”

O cozinheiro riu e acariciou a bochecha do outro. “Preocupado, eu sei.” Ele suspirou. “Eu também estou. Me pergunto como Tao está com tudo isso.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

_‘3...2...1!’_

_“Voo para Seul, Coreia do Sul. Embar– EEP!!”_

Tao entregou a passagem para a moça, quase colocando o papel no rosto da mulher. Estava perto das 16h e Tao estava pronto para ir embora, voltar para a Coreia.

“Okay... hm” A moça pegou a passagem. “P-Posso apenas terminar a minha chamada?”

Tao rapidamente assentiu e a mulher voltou a informar aos passageiros que era hora de embarcar para Seul. Como esperando, ela deixou a primeira classe passar. Batendo o pé no chão, já querendo estar em casa, Tao gemeu um pouco.

_‘Vamos, vamos!’_

Então a moça informou que os outros passageiros poderiam entrar. Tao era o primeiro na fila, e assim que foi aprovado, ele passou pelo túnel que conectava o aeroporto ao avião. Achou o assento e enfim se posicionou. O panda, nunca na vida, quis gritar tanto para todos se apressarem. Em seus olhos, todos estavam muito devagar, colocando as coisas no compartimento de bagagens ou andando para os assentos. Ele começou a coçar a cabeça, tentando se acalmar. O homem sentado ao lado dele lhe olhou preocupado.

“Você está bem?”

Tao olhou para o homem e assentiu. “Sim. Hm... só quero ir para casa.” Ele sorriu fraco.

“Ah, animado para voltar para casa huh?” o homem riu. “Alguém esperando por você em casa?”

“Ah” Tao pausou por um tempo, mas logo sorriu. “Sim, mas é uma surpresa.”

“Então será uma ótima surpresa.”

“Com certeza.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Obrigado senhor.” Tao agradeceu o taxista e entregou o dinheiro. Ao sair do carro e virar-se, ele viu uma mansão muito familiar. Ele sorriu lentamente. _‘Estou em casa’_. Ele checou o relógio e viu que era quase 5 horas da tarde. Tao ajustou a mochila e colocou o código no portão. O aparelho soltou três bipes e abriu, ao entrar Tao virou-se e fechou o portão.  Tao rapidamente foi até a porta da frente, mas parou quando percebeu que não tinha mais a chave para entrar.

 _‘O que vou fazer agora?’_ Ele gemeu descontente. _‘Oh Sehun!’_

Ele pegou o celular e ligou para o jardineiro. _‘Atenda, atenda!’_

“A-Alô?”

“Alô, Sehun?”

“Hm? T-Tao?” Sehun disse com uma voz grogue. “O q-que houve? Por que-”

“Abra a porta!” Tao sussurrou forte.

“O que?”

“Abra a porta?!”

“Do que está falando?”

“Abre a porta da frente! Da mansão!”

“Da mansão? Você está na Coreia?”

Tao revirou os olhos. “Não... não Sehun, na verdade estou em Londres... no Palácio de Buckingham. Estou olhando para ele agora.”

Uma pausa foi feita, e Tao ficou se perguntando se Sehun havia desligado em sua cara.

“Verdade?” Sehun finalmente disse, fazendo Tao bater a mão de leve na testa.

“Sehun! Só abra a porta! Estou aqui do lado de fora. Na Coreia, pelo amor de Deus!”

“Mentira!” Tao ouviu Sehun levantar do que pensa ser sua cama. “Você está mesmo de volta?”

“Sim, estou.”

“Puta merd- O chefe vai ficar feliz. Yitao também!”

Tao sorriu um pouco, ele mal podia esperar para surpreender os dois. Ele com certeza sabe como Yitao vai reagir, mas ele não conseguia evitar se perguntar como o loiro iria reagir ao vê-lo.

Alguns minutos depois a porta abriu e imediatamente Sehun agarrou o panda e lhe deu um abraço apertado.

“Eu realmente estava com saudades!” ele disse o mais baixinho que pode. Ele soltou o abraço, dando um tapinha nas costas de Tao.

“Eu também senti saudades de você. De todos vocês.” Tao sorriu de volta.

Os dois entraram na mansão e Sehun fechou a porta.

“Onde todos estão?” Tao perguntou, olhando ao redor.

“Xiumin precisou ir ao mercado comprar algumas coisas. Chen foi com ele... Chanyeol está com Baekhyun. Yitao está em seu quarto cochilando... Kris está em seu quarto também.”

“O que você estava fazendo? Antes de eu te ligar.”

“Estava cochilando.”

“Ah, me desculpe.”

Sehun balançou a cabeça. “Sem problema.”

Eles conversaram um pouco enquanto iam para o quarto de Tao.

“Então, o que te fez decidir voltar?” Sehun perguntou ao sentar na cama de Tao.

“Percepção.”

Sehun deu um olhar confuso para ele. “Okay... me perdi.”

Tao se virou para encará-lo. “Eu... ok, você lembra quando Kris ficou bêbado?”

“Quando estávamos na sua casa? Sim, o que houve?”

“Bom... ele disse que me amava.”

“E-Espera... o que? Ele disse isso?”

Tao assentiu. “Sim, mas... ele estava bêbado quando disse.” Soltou um suspiro.

 _‘Droga chefe!’_ Sehun pensou. _‘Assim não era como eu pensava que você fosse fazer.’_

“E eu percebi... que eu ainda o amo.”

“Ama?”

“Basicamente... meu coração não me deixa me livrar dele.” Tao riu. “Meu coração ama ele demais.”

Sehun sorriu. “Se é assim.”

“É...”

Tao começou a abrir a mochila, colocando de volta suas roupas no closet, sorrindo. Assim que terminou, colocou a mochila ao lado do criado-mudo.

“Kris está indo embora.”

Tao rapidamente olhou para o jardineiro. “Como assim?”

“Ele está indo para Nova Iorque por causa de um desfile. O top cinco internacionais... como são conhecidos... ele e mais quatro... tem um desfile, mas de qualquer forma, ele está indo para o desfile mostrar os novos designs.”

“Que horas?”

“Bom... ele tem que deixar Seul antes das 6 da noite, porque serão 5 da manhã em NY... o dia seguinte ele tem o desfile às 10 da noite de lá.”

“Oh” Tao checou o relógio de pulso. “Logo, logo, não é?”

“É... estamos preocupados com ele também.”

“Há algo errado?”

“Bom, ele não tem comido bem, ou dormido desde que... bom, desde que voltamos da China. Nós sabemos que não é por causa do trabalho por que nós o conhecemos. Ele pode fazer roupas ótimas em pouco tempo, mas dessa vez, ele está dando um esforço extra nisso. Digo, claro que o chefe se esforça bastante em seu trabalho... mas ele só está fazendo 12 e levou todo o mês de maio para completar. Nós só achamos que isso não é normal. Para alguns estilistas leva esse tempo, mas Kris... é estranho. Então nós estávamos pensando que os desenhos devem ser muito especiais.” Sehun pensou um pouco. “Bom, não, Kris coloca muito esforço nos desenhos, mas essas roupas, quando um de nós vai checar ele, ele está sempre tendo a certeza de que estão perfeitas. Tipo, extremamente perfeitas. Então nós estamos... só pensando que talvez seja por que você não estava aqui. Ele provavelmente sente muito a sua falta. Além do mais, Yitao não está falando com nenhum de nós.”

O panda franziu a testa. “Oh-oh.” _‘É minha culpa que ele não está comendo ou dormindo direito. Tao, veja o que fez.’_ Tao começou a mexer em seus dedos. Ele começou a se preocupar sobre Kris já que ele não estava cuidando de si mesmo.

“Bom, estou indo.” Sehun disse e levantou-se da cama de Tao.

“Ah!” Tao pegou o envelope que Luhan dera a ele no bolso da mochila. “Antes de ir, Luhan queria que eu te entregasse isso.”

“L-Luhan?” Sehun sentou novamente ao escutar o nome do chinês.

“Hm” Tao entregou o envelope ao jardineiro e o pegou alegremente. Sehun encarou o envelope em suas mãos, se perguntando o que Luhan escrevera para ele. Agradeceu a Tao e disse que ia voltar para seu quarto. “Hm, Sehun.”

O mais novo se virou para encara-lo. “Sim?”

“Tem algo acontecendo entre você e meu irmão mais velho?”

Sehun corou. “Por quê?”

Tao mexeu os ombros. “Estava pensando. Vocês parecem muito próximos agora.” Ele sorriu. “Isso é bom. Digo, quando vocês se conheceram... hm, não se deram muito bem. Fiquei preocupado.”

“Ah, b-bom, está tudo bem agora.” Ele deu um sorriso seguro _. ‘Mais que isso na verdade, mas esperarei até Luhan estar preparado para dizer a todos.’_ “Estou indo para o meu quarto, ok?”

Tao assentiu e acenou para ele. O jardineiro deixou o quarto do panda e olhou novamente para o envelope; ele realmente queria saber o que Luhan escreveu. Ele iria dizer que se arrependeu de dizer que o amava? Ou algo mais carinhoso como dizer que sente saudades etc. Eles não deram um ao outro os números de celular, o que deveriam ter feito desde o começo. Era uma tortura para o jardineiro não ouvir a voz do loiro. Então enquanto ia para o quarto, abriu o envelope.

 _‘Para meu bonito... bonito huh?’_ Sehun sorriu um pouco. _‘Para meu bonito Sehun...’_

Ele sentou na cama e leu a carta. Luhan basicamente disse a Sehun como sentia saudades todo dia e queria que eles pudessem estar juntos. O jardineiro concordou em sua cabeça, ele também sentia falta de Luhan e como desejava poder estar com ele. Ao virar a folha, Sehun viu que Luhan escrevera como Tao estava agindo e que isso o preocupava.

_“Então, Sehun, por favor, cuide dele, okay?”_

“Cuidarei.”

Sehun continuou a ler e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Ao lado de ‘Do seu querido Luhan’ estavam números. _“Me ligue! Esse é meu celular. Te amo!”_

Sehun riu com a pequena mensagem e rapidamente escreveu no topo da folha.

_‘Fofo... assim como Luhan’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao sentou na ponta da cama, olhando ao redor do quarto. _‘Não mudou nada desde que eu saí.’_ Ele suspirou, encarando o chão. “Eu deveria dar uma olhada neles.” Ele lentamente levantou e foi até a porta. Tao então foi até o quarto de Yitao primeiro, ele queria ter certeza de que seu bebê estava bem. Assim que chegou ao quarto do garotinho, ele lentamente abriu a porta; Tao espiou pela fresta e com a ajuda da luz da noite, viu o pequeno panda na cama, encarando a parede com o cobertor até o pescoço. Ele sentou, tendo o cuidado de não se movimentar muito e acordar o pequenino. O menino se mexeu, fazendo Tao congelar onde estava; Yitao se virou, com os olhos ainda fechados, de frente para Tao. O panda sorriu, admirando o rosto do menino.

_‘Me pergunto o que mais conseguiu de seu pai. Com certeza a altura. Hm... talvez o talento? Personalidade? Você parece tanto com a mãe. Ela era muito bonita.’_

Yitao então soltou um fofo espirro, fazendo Tao automaticamente dizer “saúde”. O panda rapidamente cobriu a boca. _‘Droga! Vou acordar ele!’_

Lentamente o garotinho abriu os olhos, piscou algumas vezes para ajustar-se à escuridão. Ele levantou a cabeça e agora estava olhando para sua ‘mãe’. Yitao arregalou os olhos.

“Mamãe?”

Tao sorriu para o menino, ele ia falar quando Yitao se jogou em cima de Tao, passando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço;

“Mamãe voltou pra casa!” ele disse no ombro de Tao.

O panda abraçou o pequenino com força; ele com certeza estava sentindo falta de como aquele garotinho o abraçava.

“Mamãe sentiu saudades de mim?”

Tao riu. “Sim, eu senti muita saudade Yitao. Mamãe sentiu saudades demais.” Ele ia se afastar um pouco, mas Yitao continuava segurando-se forte ao seu pescoço.

“Quero abraçar mamãe mais tempo.”

Em vez de protestar, o panda deixou o outro fazer o que queria. Tao acariciou as costas do pequenino; ele entendeu que Yitao sentia muita falta dele. Um replay da cena no aeroporto se fez em sua mente. Ele não gostou de ver Yitao triste ou com raiva de Kris, nem de ver Kris triste. Eles continuaram sentados na cama de Yitao por um tempo.

“Mamãe não vai embora, né?” Yitao perguntou.

Tao balançou a cabeça. “Não Yitao. Mamãe vai ficar.”

“E o tio Aaron? Tá aqui também?”

O panda mordeu o lábio. “N-Não Yitao... não está.”

“Por quê? Eu gosto do tio Aaron.” Ele se afastou, mostrando a Tao suas bochechas infladas, fazendo o moreno rir.

“Ele teve que ficar para trás porque tem trabalho. Talvez algum dia... talvez quando você estiver crescido nós podemos visitar Tio Aaron de novo.”

“Ah, okay.” Yitao disso, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Tao.

“Yitao, como está seu pai?”

O menino não respondeu, fazendo o moreno repetir a pergunta. De novo, o pequeno panda não respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

“Você está com raiva de seu pai, Yitao?” o pequenino assentiu lentamente. “Por quê?” _‘Wow, ele guarda mágoas por muito tempo.’_

“Porque ele não trouxe mamãe de volta como prometeu. Papai mentiu pra mim.”

“Oh” Tao acariciou as costas do pequenino. “Mas já que estou aqui... você perdoa o papai?”

O garotinho assentiu. “Sim... agora não tô mais com raiva porque mamãe tá aqui.” Ele sorriu abertamente, fazendo Tao rir.

_‘Ele com certeza guarda mágoas, mas perdoa facilmente. Ele é um pandinha contraditório.’_

Tao deu um beijo na bochecha de Yitao. “Você deveria voltar para a cama Yitao, continue sua soneca.”

“Mas não tô com sono.” Yitao disse, bocejando. O moreno riu.

“Você é contraditório, sabia?”

“O que é isso? Con-ta-bi-to-lio?”

“Você com certeza faz muitas perguntas.” Ele colocou Yitao de volta na cama, o cobrindo com o lençol. “Te explico depois, okay?”

“Hm... okay” assim que Tao levantou ele foi até a porta, dando um último olhar para o pequeno panda. “Mamãe vai tá aqui quando eu acordar, né?”

Tao assentiu. “Sim, estarei aqui quando você acordar.” Com isso, Tao saiu do quarto, fechando a porta gentilmente. _‘Agora, hora de checar Kris.’_ Tao foi então até o quarto do antigo chefe. Ele abriu a porta lentamente, mas ficou surpreso ao não vê-lo ali dormindo na cama desarrumada.

_‘Onde ele está?’_

Tao fechou a porta e começou a olhar ao redor. Checou o banheiro, e não o viu ali dentro. _‘Ele saiu?’_ Tao começou a caminhar pelo quarto. Ele virou a cabeça para a esquerda e viu uma porta. _‘Oh, o estúdio?’_ Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu o mais silenciosamente possível. Assim que olhou, viu o loiro, inclinado sobre a mesa, braços cruzados com a cabeça apoiada neles. Leves roncos eram ouvidos e Tao não conseguiu evitar sentir pena do dragão. Ele olhou por trás do loiro e viu manequins com algumas roupas. Ali, eram apresentados 12 incríveis designs, todos em preto de branco.

_‘Me pergunto por que não tem cores... talvez seja um evento preto e branco?’_

Tao então foi até mais próximo de Kris. Ele riu levemente ao notar que Kris estava com pelos faciais. _‘Ocupado até para se barbear?’_ então corou com os pensamentos sobre como o chefe fica com pelo facial.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele ouviu Kris tossir um pouco. Tao olhou ao redor e achou um pequeno cobertor no fim da mesa. Assim que pegou, ele repousou-o por cima do loiro, esperando mantê-lo aquecido.

Kris se mexeu um pouco e lentamente levantou a cabeça. Tao congelou, temendo que houvesse acordado o outro. Ficou parado, vendo Kris mexer a cabeça para frente e para trás vagarosamente. O dragão virou a cabeça, agora de frente para Tao, com os olhos cerrados.

“Tao?”

O panda não respondeu, mas esperou ver o que o outro faria. Kris não fez muito, mas deitou a cabeça novamente e dormiu. Tao respirou fundo e ajeitou o cobertor nos ombros de Kris.

_‘Ele deve estar exausto.’_

O moreno deu um passo para trás e saiu do estúdio. Gentilmente fechou a porta e voltou para o próprio quarto, querendo descansar um pouco. Assim que chegou lá, ele caiu na cama e rolou nela, parando para encarar o teto, pensando em como o antigo chefe reagiria ao vê-lo.

 _‘Hm... ele disse que me ama.’_ Tao acariciou a própria bochecha. _‘Kris, se você me ama... então prove.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris saiu rapidamente da mansão com Chanyeol e Chen em seu encalço, carregando as roupas que foram gentilmente e cuidadosamente dobradas e colocadas em uma caixa de plástico roxa.

“Chen, a caixa para os sapatos-”

“Xiumin pegou.”

“Ok, obrigado.” Kris disse enquanto coçava o olho. Ainda estava sonolento, mas ele não conseguiu se livrar do pensamento de que alguém estava observando-o enquanto dormia.

“Você está bem?” Chanyeol perguntou, colocando uma mão no ombro do chefe.

“Ah, sim. Hm, só tive um sonho estranho.”

“Sobre?”

“Tao”

“Mesmo?” Chanyeol se interessou.

“Sim... senti como se ele estivesse aqui... mas” ele encolheu os ombros. “Foi só um sonho.”

“Hm” Chanyeol olhou por cima do ombro e pediu licença indo ajudar Chen.

 _‘Pareceu tão real.’_ Kris coçou o queixo com a mãe esquerda. _‘Me pergunto o que Tao está fazendo.’_

“Que nojo, chefe.” Kris se virou para Xiumin, que o olhava enojado. “Por que não se barbeou?” ele apontou para o rosto de Kris, que estava com pelos faciais.

“Eu não tive tempo.” Ele riu. “Quando eu puder, eu prometo-”

“Isso foi o que você disse... semanas atrás.” Xiumin revirou os olhos. “Pelo menos se cuide para parecer bonito... ou tanto faz.” Ele se virou para Chen, que estava agora ao seu lado. “Em você cresce pelos faciais? Digo, eu nunca tive.” Ele começou a acariciar seu rosto desprovido de pelos.

“Eu não sei. Nunca cresceu em mim. Além disso” Chen tocou a linha da mandíbula. “Eu não acho que ficaria bonito com eles mesmo.”

Kris checou seu relógio e viu que já era hora de ir. “Hey, eu tenho que ir logo. Chanyeol.”

O motorista voltou correndo com a última caixa. “Sim, estou aqui, vamos.”

O dragão assentiu e pediu para os dois vigiarem a casa e Yitao. Suspirou um pouco; queria dizer tchau, mas achava que o filho ainda estaria com raiva dele e que ainda estaria dormindo. “Oh, e digam a Sehun que eu já saí. Ele deve estar cansado.”

“Certo, chefe. Apenas vá logo.” Chen tentou expulsar o outro, rindo.

“Boa sorte no desfile.” Xiumin sorriu.

Kris assentiu e entrou no carro. Chanyeol fechou o porta-malas e foi até o assento de motorista. Ele acenou para os dois e ligou o carro, enfim indo para o aeroporto.

“Depois disso, o chefe poderá dormir melhor... eu espero.” Xiumin suspirou.

“Sim, eu também.”

Os dois pularam ao ouvir uma voz familiar. Eles se viraram, chocados, vendo Tao atrás deles, sorrindo como uma criança.

“Tao?!” eles perguntaram juntos. Tao estava para responder, mas Chen e Xiumin pularam nele e lhe deram um abraço apertado.

“Tao! Como... quando... quando você chegou aqui?” Xiumin perguntou, soltando Tao.

“Eu cheguei há uma hora mais ou menos.” Tao respondeu. “Eu pedi a Sehun para me deixar entrar.”

“Yitao sabe que você está aqui?” Chen perguntou, e Tao assentiu.

“Sim. Eu fui até o quarto dele e ele acordou. Então, ele sabe.”

“Ele falou algo para você?”

“Sim” assentiu. “Ele falou.”

“Graças a Deus. Eu estava começando a pensar que ele nunca mais falaria conosco de novo.” Tao acariciou as costas do cozinheiro, assegurando ele que Yitao estava falando novamente. “Bom, você quer algo para comer?”

Tao sorriu. “Sim!”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Tenha uma boa viagem, chefe.” Chanyeol disse ao entregar as caixas para o loiro. Eles já estavam em frente ao avião particular de Kris, guardando todas as coisas necessárias.

“Obrigado. Ah, e boa sorte com os documentos da adoção.” Kris sorriu para o motorista.

No caminho para o aeroporto, Chanyeol ficou perguntando a Kris como era ser pai, fazendo o loiro erguer a sobrancelha em confusão. Então, Chanyeol começou a contar para o outro que Baekhyun e ele gostariam de adotar uma criança; eles já estavam no processo de assinar os papeis e pedir a Xiumin e Chen as cartas de recomendação, as quais eles alegremente fizeram. Agora estavam esperando por uma ligação e então eles seriam aprovados.

“Obrigado chefe” Chanyeol sorriu. “Quando você voltar... poderá conhecer ele ou ela.”

“Eu gostaria de conhecer... ele ou ela, com certeza.”

“Senhor, hora de ir.” O piloto disse, colocando a cabeça para fora do avião.

“Okay, Jongin.” Kris se virou para Chanyeol. “Te vejo quando voltar.”

Chanyeol assentiu e acenou se despedindo. Kris entrou no avião e sentou na cadeira de luxo. Suspirou, coçando os olhos.

“Cansado?” Jongin, o piloto, perguntou e Kris respondeu. “Bom, teremos um voo longo, mas é a hora perfeita para descansar. Você quer que Kyungsoo faça algo para comer?”

Kris balançou a cabeça. “Não estou com fome”.

“Quer algum remédio?” o dragão balançou a cabeça novamente.

“Estou bem. Vamos.”

Jongin assentiu e foi para sua cabine. Kris inclinou o assento e suspirou. _‘Eu deveria descansar um pouco.’_ Ele lentamente fechou os olhos, adormecendo; mais especificamente, sonhando sobre um certo panda.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Baekhyun continuou abraçando Tao forte, o moreno rindo e dando palmadinhas nas costas do melhor amigo.

“Baekhyun, eu acho que Tao... já entendeu.” Xiumin disse.

Já era o dia seguinte, perto de 10h da manhã na Coreia, Tao ligou para Baekhyun dizendo que estava de volta na mansão. Imediatamente Baekhyun acordou Chanyeol para leva-lo até a casa de Kris. Quando Baekhyun e Chanyeol chegaram à mansão, o mais baixo pulou do carro e passou correndo pela porta, tentando achar Tao. Ele estava sentindo falta do melhor amigo e estava fazendo com que Tao entendesse que ele não queria que o moreno não fosse a lugar algum.

Chanyeol riu e tirou Baekhyun de Tao, para que o moreno pudesse respirar. “Então, você voltou ontem?”

“Hm” Tao assentiu. “Sehun me deixou entrar.”

“Que bom que você está de volta. Nós sentimos muito a sua falta.” Chanyeol disse, enquanto acariciava as costas de Baekhyun.

Tao riu. “Obrigado, pai.” Ele brincou, deixando Chanyeol levemente corado.

“Falando nisso.” Baekhyun disse. “Chanyeol e eu vamos adotar uma criança.”

“Oh! Parabéns!” Tao falou animado.

“Obrigado.” Baekhyun sorriu. “Hm, só espero que sejamos aprovados. É o mais importante.”

“Tenho certeza de que serão aprovados.” Tao sorriu para os dois. “Vocês tem esse clima familiar, sabe?”

Eles riram um pouco e continuaram conversando até escutarem passos. Tao e os outros viraram a cabeça, vendo um Sehun sonolento e Yitao. Eles dois coçaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Tao rir.

“Tal tio, tal sobrinho.”

Tao levantou e se aproximou de Yitao, que estendeu os braços para o maior pegá-lo. Alegre, Tao pegou o menino e o abraçou. Yitao riu e deu um beijo na bochecha da ‘mãe’.

Baekhyun sorriu para os dois; esperava que sua criança pudesse ser assim também, mal podia esperar.

“Vocês não estão indo embora tão cedo, estão?” Chen perguntou, fazendo Chanyeol e Baekhyun confusos. “Está quase na hora do desfile do chefe.”

“Oh, o chefe está no pacote internacional... aquilo da TV?” Sehun perguntou um pouco grogue enquanto ainda coçava o olho esquerdo.

“Sim” Chen pegou o controle remoto. “Ele disse que se quiséssemos assistir, ele faria para que pudéssemos ver o desfile.” Ele ligou na TV e havia acabado de começar, os MCs estavam introduzindo sobre como seria o desfile.

“Ainda bem que tem legendas em coreano.” Sehun disse, deitando a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

Eles sentaram e assistiram os quatro primeiros estilistas.

“O segundo tem boas roupas.” Chanyeol disse, se mexendo um pouco no assento. “Eu gostei do vestido com o arco na parte de trás. Ficou bom.”

Sehun sorriu de canto. “Você queria que o Baekhyun estivesse nele, huh?” O outro corou e jogou uma almofada em seu rosto. Sehun desviou e comemorou a vitória, zombando do motorista.

“Shh” Xiumin disse. “O desfile do chefe é agora ao vivo.”

Tao parou de brincar com Yitao e olhou para a televisão; ele corou levemente ao ver Kris sair dos bastidores vestido perfeitamente. Estava com o cabelo loiro levemente para trás, pelos faciais ainda presentes, com um terno preto elegante. Por baixo do blazer havia uma blusa alizarina carmesim. No toque final, o broche de dragão posicionado no peito, perto do coração. Kris segurava o microfone em sua mão direita e acenava levemente para o público com a mão esquerda.

“Boa noite a todos” ele disse em um inglês perfeito, fazendo Tao se inclinar para a televisão. Yitao que estava sentado no colo do moreno, olhou para Tao e copiou a ação. “Ah, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos por virem esta noite para apreciar as mais novas criações dos International Five, aqui na linda cidade de Nova Iorque. Meus designs foram inspirados por uma pessoa, como vocês podem ver.” Ele gesticulou para a projeção que estava no topo da passarela, que mostravam as letras: T.A.O. Os empregados, assim como Tao, estavam surpresos com o nome.

“Diz Tao!” Baekhyun apontou para a TV.

“Ele a nomeou para você.” Chen disse. “Que fofo.” Sorriu para o panda, que estava apenas corado.

 _‘Ele a nomeou para mim?’_ Tao pensou, abraçando Yitao como um ursinho de pelúcia.

“As letras T-A-O significam um nome, ao qual é o nome da minha coleção. Sem mais palavras, vamos começar o desfile.” Ele sorriu e deu uma leve reverência para o público antes de ir para seu assento.

Quando a música começou, a primeira modelo entrou com uma blusa de frente totalmente preta com mangas longas brancas e o punho de cor carvão vegetal, e uma saia cor grafite com um salto alto de _cross strap_. O que fez mais interessante foi a maquiagem e o penteado usado pela modelo. Ela tinha uma maquiagem de olhos escuros, nem muito pesada nem muito leve, mas o suficiente para a modelo parecer bonita e feroz; seu cabelo estava preto, longo e ondulado, e em seu topo havia coques em cada lado da cabeça, lembrando o formato de orelhas de panda.

Imediatamente o público foi cativado pela modelo devido ao que estava vestindo e como estavam seu cabelo e maquiagem; logo a segunda modelo entrou, com o mesmo cabelo e maquiagem. Eram consistentes, até mesmo os modelos masculinos tinham esse mesmo estilo, a eles eram dados perucas com o cabelo estilizado igual ao das modelos femininas.

Palmas foram ouvidas ao fim do desfile, ao qual foi finalizado com um vestido de baile branco com um corpete laçado e uma saia de rendas. Tao estava boquiaberto.

“Isso é maravilhoso!” Xiumin disse se aproximando da TV.

“O chefe realmente fez muito bem! Digo, olhe para isso!” Sehun exclamou. “Eu nem vi isso quando fui checar ele outro dia!”

Assim que a modelo com o vestido de baile saiu, os International Five voltaram com seus últimos agradecimentos. A câmera voltou então para os MCs do desfile.

“E este foi um incrível desfile dos International Five. Obrigado por estar conosco. Meu nome é Daniel Guidotti.”

“E o meu é Katerina Alcantara. Nós estamos aqui da cidade de Nova Iorque, obrigado, boa noite a todos!”

A câmera voltou então para o loca do desfile, onde o público conversava, tirava fotos com os estilistas e os modelos.

“Esse foi um ótimo desfile!” Baekhyun bateu palmas. “Eu gostaria de ser como seu chefe. Ele se esforça e o trabalho dele compensa.”

“Sim, chefe Kris fez muito bem.” Xiumin adicionou. Chen pegou o controle remoto e mudou o canal.

“Kris também disse que vai ser entrevistado em um programa.” Chen disse aos outros. “Estará indo ao ar em alguns minutos.”

Então eles ficaram conversando um pouco até que Chanyeol disse que Kris seria o próximo entrevistado. O talk show apresentou Kris e o público então o aplaudiu.

“Oh, ele não trocou de roupa.“ Sehun disse e foi do sofá para o chão, encostando a cabeça no sofá.

“Talvez não tenha tido tempo. Provavelmente o desfile era ao vivo.” Xiumin disse.

“Bem-vindo, bem-vindo!” o apresentador apertou a mão de Kris e o deixou sentar-se confortavelmente ao seu lado.

“Obrigado por me chamarem, de novo” Kris riu junto do apresentador.

“Já faz três anos huh? Desde a última vez em que veio ao programa. Eu acho que nós ainda temos... podemos mostrar uma foto de quando Kris esteve aqui da última vez?”

O telão atrás deles mostrou uma foto de Kris três anos atrás. O dragão deu uma pequena risada quando o mostraram mais novo, e Tao riu. Ele tinha cabelo preto na época, o que provavelmente era a única coisa que havia mudado.

“Cara, você ainda é o mesmo.” O apresentador disse. “Estou velho.” Ele gemeu, fazendo o auditório rir.

“Nossa Simon, você não é velho. Também parece o mesmo que antes.”

Simon riu e se inclinou para Kris. “Ah, você é muito gentil. Então, uh...” ele deu um risinho. “Enfim, como vocês devem saber, houve um desfile ainda agora.” O auditório bateu palmas e assentiu. “E foi dos International Five, certo?” ele perguntou a Kris, que apenas assentiu.

“Sim, foi. No mesmo local, com os mesmos cinco... ah, Georgette Arlene Richard, Vivian Garrison, Emmanuel DeLaCruz, Vaughn Bishop e... eu.” Ele disse a última parte de maneira fofa, fazendo todos ao redor rirem.

“E você é o mais novo, certo? De todos eles, você é o mais novo. Wow... você é um bebê.”

“Hm” Kris concordou. “Sim, Vivian é a mais velha dentre nós.”

“Entendo. Sim, eu não estava lá, mas assisti pela televisão tudo e devo dizer.” Começou a bater palmas. “Foi um trabalho maravilhoso. Todos vocês foram bem.” A audiência e também Tao e os outros concordaram.

“Então, tenho certeza que o público e eu mesmo, estamos nos perguntando sobre o... o nome da sua coleção. Foi interessante, devo dizer, para aqueles que não viram o desfile, você pode, por gentileza nos dizer o que é.”

“Sim, claro. É, uh, T.A.O.”

“É lido como o nome de uma pessoa? Como Tao, ou você deve ler como letras individuais, T.A.O.?”

“Um ou outro, tudo bem.”

“E há algum significado por trás do nome?”

“Hm” Kris coçou a bochecha com o dedo indicador. “Sim... significa... que eu dedico meus designs a alguém.”

Tao prendeu o fôlego e tentou escutar atentamente. _‘Eu?’_

“Oh, mesmo?” Simon disse intrigado. “Então eu acho que o nome da pessoa é Tao, sim?”

Levou um tempo para Kris responder, mas ele lentamente assentiu. “Sim. Ele, hm... é muito importante para mim.”

“Oh, um homem?”

Kris olhou para o auditório, que estava esperando uma resposta. Tao por outro lado, se encostou ao sofá.

_‘Eles provavelmente vão odiá-lo por gostar de outro homem.’_

“Sim, eu nomeei meus designs para ele. As letras representam traços dele e meus designs.”

“Pode explicar?”

“O que quero dizer é... bom, ‘T’ é para thoughtful (atencioso), Tao é hm, muito atencioso. Ele realmente se importa com os outros, sabe?” Simon assentiu, entendendo o que Kris quis dizer. “Assim como em meus designs, cada linha, cada pequeno detalhe eu fui atento. Eles não foram colocados lá apenas porque eu achei que deveria. Levei tudo em consideração.”

“Entendo. Temos uma foto aqui” Simon gesticulou pra a tela e mostrou um slide com as roupas que Kris fez. “E eu concordo com você. Esse foi o ‘T’... e o ‘A’?”

“Atraente.”

As bochechas de Tao ficaram vermelhas e ele apertou Yitao mais.

“Awn! Ele te chamou de atraente!” Sehun disse, enquanto olhava por cima do ombro.

“Shh!” Tao silenciou o jardineiro, ele queria ouvir a explicação.

“Ah, atraente, huh?” Simon começou.

“Ele é.” Kris disse timidamente.

“E eu vejo que seus designs são muito atraentes também, como o vestido cocktail preto e branco, era muito bonito.”

“Obrigado.”

“E por último... ‘O’?”

“Original.”

“Original?”

“Hm” Kris assentiu. “Original. Ele... ele é único.” Kris mordeu o lábio e sorriu.

Simon sorriu também. “E seus designs são realmente únicos.”

“Obrigado.”

“Posso perguntar, por que preto e branco? E o estilo que pôs nos modelos... foi bem interessante, devo dizer.”

“Preto e branco porque é simples e clássico. Era assim que eu queria que fosse. E o estilo dos modelos, eu queria que lembrassem pandas.”

“Oh!” Simon concordou. “Minha nossa, ele está certo pessoal. Wow, eu perdi isso totalmente. Deveria ter percebido.” Ele riu “O cabelo parecia orelhas de panda, maquiagem para escurecer os olhos... preto e branco... sim, sim. Entendo agora.”

“Tao gosta de pandas. Ele mencionou uma vez para mim que são seus animais favoritos.”

“Por que você disse a ele quando estava bêbado.” Chen murmurou, enquanto Xiumin o cutucava dizendo ‘shh’ para ele.

“Tenho certeza que Tao está muito feliz. E orgulhoso. Nós todos estamos.”

“Obrigado... mas não tenho tanta certeza.”

Simon ergueu a sobrancelha para seu velho amigo. “O que quer dizer?”

“Hm... nós não estamos muito bem. Na verdade, eu acho que ele me odeia.”

O auditório disse ‘oh...’ e Tao mordeu a bochecha por dentro.

_‘Ele pensa que eu o odeio... mas...’_

“Tenho certeza que ele se importa com você.” Simon disse em um tom de conforto. “Digo, você dedicou toda sua coleção a ele.”

Kris sorriu fraco. “Sim, bom... eu estraguei tudo dessa vez. Se fosse ele, não me perdoaria.”

O público se sentiu mal pelo dragão, até mesmo Simon pode ver a dor em seus olhos. Ele sabia que iria ultrapassar o limite de tempo, mas deixou para lá. “Ele está aqui com você agora?”

“N-Não. Por quê?”

“Eu ia dizer... você poderia se desculpar para ele aqui se quiser.”

Kris riu de leve. “Eu duvido Simon... ele está na China.”

“Errado!” Sehun gritou para a TV. “Ele está aqui! Bem aqui chefe!” ele começou a balançar Tao, fazendo o panda o empurrar com força.

“Se você pudesse, o que diria para ele?”

“A-Agora?”

“Agora.”

Kris olhou diretamente para a câmera, o que fez parecer que estava olhando diretamente para Tao.

“H-Hm...” Kris limpou a garganta se sentindo nervoso, mas o público o encorajou a falar algo. “P-Posso dizer em chinês? Ele não entende inglês tão bem.”

Simon assentiu. “É claro. O que sair de sua boca.”

O dragão sorriu e olhou novamente para a câmera. Todos sabiam que ele estava ficando nervoso, algumas pessoas no auditório o encorajaram mais, dizendo que ficaria tudo bem. Logo, todos estavam torcendo para Kris falar algo. Kris assentiu e começou a falar em chinês.

“Ah, T-Tao... hm, eu só queria dizer, me perdoe... por tudo-”

“Tao, o que ele-”

“Sehun, shh! Está me irritando!” Tao bateu no outro com uma almofada, fazendo o resto ali rir. O panda jogou a almofada em Sehun e disse pela última vez para ele se calar.

“-que eu fiz. Eu realmente sinto muito. Hm, eu... deveria dizer isso cara a cara, mas eu-”

_‘Não me diga que ele vai-’_

“Eu te amo muito.” Kris disse e passou as mãos suadas em sua calça.

 _‘Minha nossa!’_ os olhos de Tao arregalaram.

“E eu espero que você esteja feliz com Aaron. Eu sei que será.” Ele deu um sorriso fraco para a câmera. “Eu fui muito lento. Eu não tenho ninguém a culpar além de mim.”

Tao mordeu a bochecha por dentro de novo. Sehun e os outros continuavam olhando da TV para Tao, tentando decifrar o que Kris disse. Yitao, de outro modo, estava caído no sofá, dormindo. Ele havia adormecido em algum momento da entrevista.

“O que ele está dizendo?” Chanyeol perguntou a Baekhyun. O mais baixo encolheu os ombros.

“A maioria do meu chinês se perdeu.” Baekhyun respondeu desapontado. “Mal posso entender.”

Kris clareou a garganta e expirou lentamente. “Eu sei que você ama muito Aaron, mas eu não vou parar de amar você.” Ele deu um riso fraco. “Eu te amo demais.” Ele voltou a olhar Simon, mostrando que terminara de falar. Seu rosto estava levemente corado depois de suas desculpas e confissão ao vivo.

“Mesmo não entendendo chinês, posso dizer que está realmente arrependido.” Simon disse. “Espero que ele possa perdoá-lo. Certo, senhoras e senhores?”

O público torceu por Kris e o aplaudiu.

“Obrigado a todos. Espero isso também.” O dragão respondeu novamente em inglês e sorriu para todos que ali estavam, os agradecendo. “Oh, se puder, gostaria de anunciar mais uma coisa.”

“Claro, pode falar.”

“Hm, eu decidi abrir minha própria loja. Quatro delas.”

“Oh, mesmo? Finalmente o último membro dos International Five está abrindo sua loja. Vocês podem saber, ou não, este rei dragão aqui é... ou era agora, o único que ainda não abriu uma loja em seu nome. A maioria de suas roupas são compradas por compradores para vender em suas lojas. Mas cara, estou orgulhoso de você. Irá nomear com seu nome? Ou dragões, como já nomeou sua coleção?”

Kris balançou a cabeça. “Vou nomear minhas lojas... para o meu filho.”

A audiência disse ‘awns’; Tao olhou para o garotinho ao seu lado e sorriu. _‘Ele irá nomeá-las por você meu bebê.’_

“Isso é muito precioso. Onde elas estarão localizadas?”

“Aqui em Nova Iorque, Canadá, Coreia do Sul e China.”

“Bom! Bem, nós ultrapassamos nosso tempo, então iremos terminar agora, com o membro mais novo dos International Five, Kris. E com isso, boa noite a todos, daqui da cidade de Nova Iorque!”

O público aplaudiu e a música de término do programa começou, a câmera mostrando o auditório.

“Tao” o panda olhou para Xiumin, que tinha um olhar questionador. “O que Kris disse em chinês?”

“Huh?”

“Kris” Baekhyun disse. “O que ele disse? Eu não consegui entender... não lembro muito.”

“Eu... eu não consigo lembrar.”

“Não consegue lembrar?” Chen ergueu a sobrancelha. “Mas ele...” então balançou a cabeça. _‘Okay, não vou perguntar.’_

“Ok, mas... como você se sente?” Chanyeol perguntou.

As bochechas de Tao coraram; lentamente ele começou a sorrir. “Bom, eu acho que... estou me apaixonando por ele ainda mais.”


	21. Vinte e Um.

**Vinte e Um.**

Baekhyun e Xiumin estavam animados.

“Tão fofo!” Baekhyun disse sorrindo. “E tão gentil!”

“E ainda estava na televisão!” Xiumin adicionou.

Os dois continuaram a conversar sobre o quão adorável Kris era; estava nervoso, mas foi capaz de falar na frente de milhões de telespectadores. Tao estava sentado e pensava sobre o que Kris fizera; sem dúvida foi fofo. Um corar se fez presente em seu rosto; quantas pessoas fariam isso? Se desculpar e confessar ao mesmo tempo na televisão? Talvez algumas, ou aqueles que são mais corajosos para fazer.

“Você é tão sortudo Tao.” O panda olhou para cima, cortando seus pensamentos para encarar Baekhyun. “Foi gentil e... e... ah! Não consigo descrever em palavras!” ele colocou as mãos no rosto e se virou para Chanyeol. “Você também faria isso?”

“Nope” Chanyeol brincou, mas o outro não sentiu seu sarcasmo. Em vez, Baekhyun cruzou os braços e encarou o outro. “Estou brincando.” Chanyeol disse com um riso e abraçou o menor. “Você sabe que eu faria.” Ele deu um beijo na cabeça do outro. “Porque eu te amo.”

Baekhyun se sentiu corar; sorriu para o namorado, satisfeito com a resposta. “Eu te amo também.”

Tao deu um pequeno sorriso para os dois. Ele gostaria disso e gostaria de fazer isso com uma certa pessoa.

“Então Tao, o que você vai fazer agora?” Chen perguntou.

“O que quer dizer?”

“Quero dizer que... tipo, quando o chefe voltar para casa... você vai correr até ele e lhe dar um abraço e um beijo?”

Tao pensou um pouco. _‘Deveria fazer isso? Hm...’_ “Não”

Os outros ergueram a sobrancelha para o panda. “Por que não?” Sehun perguntou. “Digo, isso seria o mais ideal, não é?”

“Não... Eu quero que ele fale para mim, cara a cara.”

“Cara a cara? Mas Tao, ele disse na frente de milhões de pessoas.” Sehun disse e apontou para a TV. “Isso é o suficiente, não?”

Tao balançou a cabeça. “Talvez seja... mas eu acho mais especial se ele disser cara a cara.” Ele gesticulou para seu melhor amigo e Chanyeol. “Quando vejo Baekhyun e Chanyeol ou Xiumin e Chen dizendo seus ‘eu te amo’ um para o outro... posso ver o brilho em seus olhos. É especial quando é dito em pessoa. Eu não me importo se ele fez na frente do mundo todo... eu preferia que ele dissesse para mim. Ainda mais, ele nem sabe que eu vi isso.”

“Ahn?” Sehun disse ao inclinar a cabeça.

“Ele pensa que estou na China com Aaron ainda... e eu não sabia que Kris iria participar de um desfile. Eu não saberia que ele seria entrevistado. Mesmo que estivesse na China, eu não saberia rapidamente que ele fez isso. E esse é um canal em inglês, certo? Eu não tenho canais americanos, então em outras palavras, eu provavelmente nunca saberia disso.”

Então os outros assentiram, entendendo o que ele quis dizer. “Isso é verdade.” Xiumin disse. “Bom, agora você sabe... então, de verdade, o que você vai fazer?”

“Vou fazê-lo ter por merecer.”

Chen bufou. “Ter por merecer?”

Tao assentiu. “Ele disse que me ama, certo?” eles assentiram. “Bom, essa é a chance de consertar tudo. Ele pode dizer na minha cara.”

“Wow, Tao... você é como o dono do circo com o chicote.” Chen riu.

“Mas não ajudem ele okay, se ele perguntar.” Tao pediu. “Ele tem que fazer tudo por ele mesmo.”

“Yup, Tao tem o chicote, certo.” Sehun assentiu, enquanto os outros riam.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris rolou na cama e bufou; ele estava no quarto do hotel e já eram três horas da tarde. Mesmo que ele supostamente fosse ficar em Nova Iorque por uma semana, fazia apenas dois dias e Kris não estava se sentindo bem. Ele lentamente sentou, não querendo ter uma grande dor de cabeça. Se esticou pela cama procurando pelo celular e sorriu ao abri-lo. Uma foto de um Tao sorridente carregando um Yitao também muito feliz nos braços durante o feriado de Natal era o papel de parede. Ele lembrou que ainda tinha a foto e deveria fazer bom uso dela. Afinal, Tao não estava voltando para a Coreia então isso era provavelmente o que Kris poderia ter do moreno.

 _‘3:45 da tarde’_ Kris gemeu e deitou-se novamente na cama. _‘Eu deveria apenas ir para casa?’_

Depois de debater internamente consigo mesmo, ele chamou Hayi, mesmo que ainda fosse cedo na Coreia; ele pediu a ela para seu piloto particular, Jongin, ir para NY pegá-lo.

“Não se sente bem?” Hayi perguntou com um tom cansado na voz.

“S-Sim” Kris coçou a nuca um pouco. “Sinto como se fosse desmaiar aqui.”

“Okay, vou dizer a Jongin para ir busca-lo.”

“Rápido?”

“Às oito horas da noite em Nova Iorque. Pode se segurar até lá?”

“Sim”

“Okay, mas então chefe Kris... e sobre o resto da semana?”

“Eu ia pedir para você e Youngbae me cobrirem. Vocês sabem sobre minhas coisas... você já viu o trabalho que fiz. E eu atualizei meu portfolio que mandei a você antes de vir para NY. Tudo está certo para vocês. Acha que consegue lidar com isso?”

“É claro chefe.”

“Obrigado Hayi. Você é a melhor. Falo contigo depois.” Então ele encerrou a ligação e cobriu os olhos com o braço. _‘Hm, dor de cabeça, vá embora...’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Saúde” Jongin disse ao ajudar Kris com as coisas.

“Obrigado.” Kris respondeu ao limpar o nariz com um lenço. “Uh, por mais que eu ame Nova Iorque... eu quero ir para casa.”

“Bom, você pode descansar no avião.” Jongin disse, dando tapinhas nas costas do loiro. “Kyungsoo está aqui também. Ele pode fazer algo para você.”

“Hm... eu não estou com fome-”

“Você está sempre sem fome. Está de dieta?”

“N-Não! Só não estou com fome.” O dragão se defendeu. “Eu só quero dormir.”

“Seu organismo está fraco senhor. Coma algo. Algumas laranjas, beba leite, ou o que for.”

“Certo, então.” Kris suspirou e entrou no avião. Jongin balançou a cabeça e levou o resto das coisas do chefe para dentro do avião.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol ajustou o celular na orelha. Ele estava sentado na cozinha junto de Baekhyun, Xiumin e Chen, bebendo uma xícara de chá. “Está em casa?”

“Sim. Não me sinto bem. Estou no aeroporto aqui na Coreia agora.”

Chanyeol levantou do assento, chamando a atenção dos três ali. “Eu vou agora.” Ele começou a andar para fora da cozinha, e os outros três levantaram as sobrancelhas. Logo ouviram a porta da frente fechar.

“Onde ele está indo?” Chen perguntou.

“Bom, ele disse ‘Está em casa’... então acho que é o chefe?” Xiumin respondeu. “Talvez ele não esteja bem.”

“Ele está doente? E ele ainda foi para Nova Iorque?” Baekhyun estava surpreso que Kris, mesmo doente, ainda foi. “Seu chefe é uma pessoa forte.”

“Ele não estava se sentindo bem antes disso. Não comia direito nem nada.” Chen disse. “Estávamos nos preocupando com ele.”

“Estou até surpreso que ele pode se levantar e sorrir para o público.” Xiumin disse.

Eles conversaram um pouco e logo ouviram Tao chegar com um garotinho triste em seus braços, a cabeça afundada em seu pescoço.

“O que houve com Yitao?” Baekhyun perguntou preocupado.

“Ele teve um pesadelo.” Tao disse tentando acalmar o pequenino acariciando sua cabeça. “Eu estava dormindo ao seu lado quando ele me acordou.” E então apoiou a cabeça de leve na cabeça do pequeno panda.

“Desculpa mamãe.” Yitao disse contra o ombro de Tao.

“Ah! Mamãe não está com raiva. Só estou preocupado.” Ele colocou Tao no balcão, queria fazer um leite quente para ele, mas o menino não o deixava ir. “Você precisa me soltar para que eu possa te fazer um copo de leite, Yitao.” Ele disse acariciando a cabeça do menino, mas ainda assim ele não soltou e se segurou ainda mais forte.

“Eu faço.” Xiumin riu e levantou, indo pegar o leite.

“Obrigado” o moreno disse para o cozinheiro e então voltou a reconfortar o pequeno panda.

“Mamãe,” o menino começou, fazendo todos prestarem atenção. “Papai não tá indo embora, né?”

“Hm?” Tao se inclinou para olhar o pequeno nos olhos. “O que quer dizer com isso?”

Yitao coçou os olhos com sua mãozinha. “Meu sonho... Papai não voltava pra casa... Ele nunca voltou pra casa.” Ele limpou os olhos com as mãozinhas. “Não tô com raiva do papai mais. Quero que papai venha pra casa.”

“E-Ele vai voltar. É só uma semana.”

“Na verdade, não é isso.” Chen disse para os dois.

“Huh? Como assim?”

“Nós achamos que ele pode voltar mais cedo.” Baekhyun disse. “Chanyeol acabou de sair para pegá-lo, eu acho.”

“Verdade?” Yitao olhou por cima do ombro. “Papai tá voltando?”

Baekhyun assentiu. “Sim. Então você vai ver ele logo, logo.”

Os olhos de Yitao brilharam. “Mamãe,” ele se virou para Tao. “Posso ficar acordado e esperar o papai? Quero pedir desculpa por ficar com raiva dele.”

“Okay” Tao acariciou a cabeça do garotinho. “Mas só hoje... está ficando tarde.” Ele cutucou a ponta do nariz do menino com seu dedo indicador.

O pandinha sorriu. “Obrigado mamãe! Mas não se preocupe, assim que papai chegar em casa vou falar com ele.”

Tao riu e abraçou o menino apertado. Então Xiumin voltou com o copo de leite morno e mel. Entregou a Yitao, que aceitou alegremente e começou a beber.

“Awn! Você é tão fofo Yitao!” Baekhyun disse ao se aproximar do pequeno panda, pegando seu rosto com as mão. “Como você pode ser tão adorável?”

Yitao riu e depois continuou a beber seu leite. Baekhyun e Tao riram da fofura do menino.

“Terminei!” Yitao sorriu e entregou o copo a Tao.

“Oh, você tem um bigodinho de leite, Yitao.” Tao pegou uma toalhinha e limpou a boca do garotinho. “Pronto. Limpo!”

O pequeno panda sorriu. “Posso esperar na sala pelo papai?”

Tao assentiu e pegou o menino para coloca-lo no chão. Yitao agradeceu o moreno e correu para a sala de estar para esperar o pai chegar a casa.

“Então... o chefe está vindo.” Chen levantou, se aproximando deles. “Você vai surpreendê-lo já que está aqui?” Soltou um riso, fazendo Xiumin dar uma cotovelada em sua barriga.

“Para sua informação... não. Eu vou conversar com ele amanhã de manhã.” Ele olhou para o relógio. “É quase meia-noite... ele deve querer dormir. Eu não quero ser um fardo.” Tao cobriu a boca e deixou escapar um bocejo. “Eu mesmo estou cansado... então é melhor só pela manhã.”

“Por que não vai dormir?” Xiumin disse para o moreno. “Nós não diremos a ele que você está aqui. Afinal, isso é sua preocupação.”

Tao assentiu achando que era uma boa ideia. Ele deu a eles um ‘boa noite’ e foi para seu quarto. Fechou a porta e caiu na cama, pegando um travesseiro e colocando em seu queixo. Seu coração começou a bater; como Kris iria reagir? Ele diria tudo àquilo de novo? Ele esperava que sim. Tao começou a sorrir; estava feliz que Kris também o amava. Ele deu um pequeno ‘ataque’ rolando na cama.

 _‘Oh’_ Ele parou e encarou o teto. _‘Hm, não posso chamá-lo de meu príncipe ainda. Não até ele mesmo dizer. Não deve ser tão difícil, certo?’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Vejam quem está em casa pessoal.” Chanyeol disse ao abrir a porta. Yitao sorriu e levantou do sofá.

“Papai!” Ele correu até o pai, fazendo Kris sorrir. Ele se ajoelhou e abriu os braços, deixando Yitao lhe dar um abraço. Ele estava feliz que seu filho estava procurando-o novamente; começara a se preocupar que o filho iria odiá-lo para sempre. Ele não conseguiria aguentar isso de novo. “Bem vindo de volta!” Yitao deu um beijo na cabeça do pai. “Desculpa por ficar com raiva... não tô com raiva mais.”

Kris riu. “Bom, estou feliz com isso.”

“E papai, adivinha! M-”

“Yitao, papai está muito cansando e quer dormir, okay?” Kris levantou e acariciou a cabeça do filho. “E não está se sentindo bem.”

“Okay, mas papai-”

“Você pode me dizer de manhã okay.” Ele se virou para Chanyeol. “Você poderia, por favor, levar as coisas para meu quarto?”

“Sim, claro.” O motorista disse.

“E” Kris falou ao se curvar para cutucar Yitao na ponta do nariz. “Já passou da hora de dormir. Já é mais de meia-noite. Hora de ir para cama.” Com isso, Chanyeol e Kris subiram as escadas.

Yitao observou os dois adultos subirem as escadas. “Mas” ele disse baixinho “Mamãe voltou”. O garotinho suspirou e começou a ir para seu quarto dormir. _‘Tudo bem, falo pro papai amanhã!’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao sentou na sua cama e se espreguiçou, bocejando. Pegou o celular para checar a hora.

_’11? Wow, acordei tarde.’_

O moreno então levantou e foi até o banheiro da suíte fazer sua higiene matinal. Vestiu uma camisa de manga longa de algodão com bermudas de brim. Ele se inclinou e colocou suas sandálias nos pés, logo foi olhar seu reflexo no espelho para ter que estava bonito e assim que se deu por satisfeito, saiu do quarto.

Foi até a cozinha, onde Xiumin, Chen e até Yitao estavam.

“Onde estão Chanyeol e Baekhyun?”

Os três encararam o moreno; Yitao sorriu e pulou da cadeira, indo dar um abraço em sua ‘mãe’.

“Eles saíram... hm, acho que 2 horas atrás.” Chen riu. “Dorminhoco.”

“E Sehun está lá fora. Ele queria plantar algumas flores hoje.” Xiumin adicionou.

“E o-”

“Seu príncipe está em seus aposentos... dormindo.” Chen disse com um sorriso de canto. “Chanyeol nos disse que ele não estava se sentindo muito bem ontem quando foi pega-lo.”

“Nós achamos que ele está assim porque não estava comento ou dormindo bem.” Xiumin suspirou. “Seu organismo está fraco.”

“Isso” Chen apontou para Tao. “Ou ele estava sentindo tanto a falta dele que entrou em um leve estado de depressão o fazendo ficar sem comer, dormir, etc. E todo esse trabalho duro foi para manter sua mente distraída.”

Tao abaixou a cabeça. Ele percebeu que Chen poderia estar certo sobre isso. Kris havia se esforçado ao extremo para deixar os designs os mais perfeitos possíveis, para ele. Aqueles designs foram dedicados a ele. De acordo com Xiumin e a empresa, ele havia estado dentro do estúdio a maior parte do tempo. Tudo porque ele queria tudo perfeito, e agora estava ficou doente. Tao começou a se sentir mal.

“Chen” Tao levantou a cabeça. “Veja o que fez... deixou Tao triste.”

“N-Não” Tao balançou a cabeça. “Ele está certo” o moreno pegou o pequeno panda nos braços e o carregou até a mesa da cozinha. “Ele já comeu?”

Xiumin balançou a cabeça. “Não, na verdade. Se você contar comer fruta, mas foi apenas isso. Não é suficiente.”

“O-Oh”

“Mamãe” Yitao puxou a manga do moreno. “Vamos fazer algo pro papai?”

“Essa é uma ótima ideia.” Chen disse e assentiu. “E levar até ele. Além disso, acho que o chefe ficará feliz em saber que você está aqui.”

O panda corou levemente. “Eu poderia-”

“Yay!” Yitao bateu as mãos. “Vamos fazer comida pro papai!”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao lentamente abriu a porta do quarto do dragão, segurando perfeitamente uma bandeja de comida, uma tigela de água morna e uma toalha de mão limpa, assim como remédios. Ele e Yitao puderam fazer para Kris um delicioso café-da-manhã com a ajuda do cozinheiro, é claro; e também panquecas, ovos mexidos, bacon frito, torradas, e como sobremesa um copo de gelatina e suco de laranja.

Ele espiou e viu o dragão dormindo com lenços usados ao seu lado na cama.

 _‘Espirrando muito huh?’_ Tao fez um bico. Ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta o mais delicadamente possível. Se aproximou da cama e colocou a bandeja no criado-mudo. _‘Cadeira... cadeira... oh!’_ Tao foi até a mesa de rascunhos de Kris e pegou a cadeira, levando-a até a cama do loiro e se aproximou.

 _‘Deveria acorda-lo?’_ Tao inclinou a cabeça ao observar Kris respirar. _‘Nossa, parece que sou um stalker.’_

Apesar da sensação, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do bonito loiro. Mesmo que ele ainda estivesse com pelos faciais, ainda parecia tão bonito quanto antes. Tao sorriu um pouco, se ele pudesse, ele deixaria o loiro dormir o dia todo.

Kris se remexeu um pouco na cama, fazendo o panda ficar mais cuidadoso. O dragão virou a cabeça, agora encarando Tao. Kris lentamente abriu os olhos e piscou.

 _‘Hm?’_ Kris então cerrou os olhos, tentando os acostumar a tênue iluminação do quarto. _‘Esse cara parece o Tao’_. Enquanto ele estava ajustando a imagem da pessoa a sua frente, seus olhos arregalaram, agora realmente percebendo quem era. “T-Tao?!”

O panda pigarreou, limpando a garganta. “O-Oi.”

 _‘Ah meu Deus!’_ Kris rapidamente sentou e tentou limpar a cama literalmente jogando os lenços usados no chão. _‘T-Tao está aqui! Ele está aqui! E eu estou uma merda! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!’_ Kris logo deitou novamente na cama, pegando o cobertor e cobrindo-se até o nariz. “T-Tao?” O dragão piscou novamente. “Como... ahn, o q-que está fazendo aqui?”

“Hm?” Tao ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Você está doente e está me perguntando o que estou fazendo aqui?”

Kris abaixou um pouco o cobertor, agora o deixando abaixo de seu queixo. “B-Bom... Eu... hm....”

“Esqueça isso.” Tao se virou para o criado-mudo e pegou um prato de ovos com bacon. “Você precisa comer agora.”

“M-Mas-” Kris não conseguiu terminar a frase, já que Tao aproveitou a oportunidade para enfiar a comida que havia feito na boca de Kris.

“Mastigue, por favor.” Tao ordenou e observou o dragão mastigar a comida e engolir. Tao inclinou-se e alimentou Kris mais uma vez.

 _‘Por que ele está aqui?’_ Kris pensou enquanto mastigava. _‘E-Espera, se ele está aqui... e Aaron? Tao terminou com ele? Se sim, por quê? Ou eles brigaram? É melhor que Aaron não tenha feito nada com ele, senão eu juro-’_

“Tome isso.” Tao abriu a caixa de remédios e tirou um tablete. “Então quando você acabar, pode descansar mais.” Ele sorriu para o outro, deixando-o com o coração acelerado.

_‘Aí está... ele está sorrindo.’_

“Okay?” Tao deu a Kris os remédios. “Senhor, está bem?”

“E-Eu... ahn, sim.” Kris sentou e pegou os remédios da mão de Tao. Assim que os tomou, o moreno disse para ele comer mais, e foi o que ele fez.

“Você acabou tudo!” Tao disse com um sorriso. “Que bom.” Ele pegou o copo vazio das mãos de Kris. “Agora pode descansar.” Assim que Tao fez menção de levantar, Kris rápida e gentilmente segurou em seu pulso, o puxando para baixo.

“E-Espera”

“Hm? Você precisa de alguma coisa?”

“Hm” _‘Seus olhos são lindos...’_ “Eu... hm, eu estava me perguntando... por quê-”

“Por que estou aqui?” Tao completou a frase.

“Bom, sim. Se não se importa em eu perguntar.”

Tao lambeu os lábios secos. “Ah, por que sim.”

 _‘Por que sim?’_ “Isso realmente-”

“Que tal eu falar sobre isso depois, okay?” ele colocou a mão sobre a de Kris. “Você precisa descansar. Xiumin e os outros estão preocupados com você. Eles me disseram que está doente... então, por favor, fique bem logo, okay?”

Kris pode apenas assentir e soltar o pulso de Tao. Fez uma nota mental para perguntar ao moreno depois. Observou Tao pegar a bandeja e ir até a porta. Assim que ele saiu, Kris deitou novamente na cama.

 _‘Não consigo acreditar que ele está aqui...’_ seus olhos arregalaram. _‘Ele acabou de chegar? Ou já está aqui faz um tempo?_ ’ mordeu o lábio. _‘Me pergunto se ele viu aquela confissão e pedido de perdão na televisão... se ele está aqui há algum tempo, deve ter visto o desfile com eles. Mas eu não me arrependo... se eu pudesse, faria de novo, mas...’_ o loiro suspirou quando lembrou-se que a pessoa que ele ama já estava com outro. _‘Ele ainda está com Aaron... certo?’_

 

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

 

“Como ele reagiu?” Chen perguntou ao olhar por cima do jornal.

“Ele ficou perguntando como e quando eu cheguei aqui, mas...” Tao colocou a bandeja na pia. “Eu disse que explicaria tudo depois. Quero que ele descanse.”

“Hm” Chen assentiu. “Vejo que ele comeu... que bom.”

“Sim, tive que alimentá-lo.” Tao disse ao começar a lavar a louça.

“Que boa esposa você é.” O motorista brincou, mas o outro não disse nada.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Então, como Tao está?”

Sehun ajustou o celular, colocando-o na orelha esquerda. “Ele está bem, Luhan”

“Mesmo?”

“Uhum” Sehun assentiu. “Sim.” Inclinou-se na cadeira, dando uma espiada na cozinha, onde Tao e Chen estavam conversando. “Acho que ele acabou de fazer comida para Kris... você sabe como meu chefe é.”

“Sim... como ele está?”

“Espero que esteja melhorando. Já que estava doente.”

Sehun continuou a conversar com Luhan sobre os recentes acontecimentos entre outras coisas. Logo a conversa já estava sendo sobre o quanto eles sentiam falta um do outro.

“Você sabe que eu te amo, não é?” Sehun disse, fazendo o outro corar.

Luhan se remexeu no sofá, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem. “Sim” ele sorriu “Eu sei.”

“Mas eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui” Sehun disse suspirando e encostando-se à cadeira. “Sinto muito a sua falta.”

“Tio Sehun”

Sehun olhou ao redor e viu Yitao inclinando a cabeça para ele. “Espere...” ele disse a Luhan e virou-se para o menino. “Sim, Yitao, o que foi?”

“Tá falando com quem?”

“Tia Luhan.” O jardineiro disse com um sorriso.

“Oh! Posso falar com a tia?”

“Claro” Sehun entregou o telefone para o garotinho.

“Tia?”

Luhan piscou algumas vezes confuso, mas logo sorriu. “Sim, Yitao?”

“Ah! Tia! Você tá bem?”

“Estou bem. E você? Está tudo bem em casa?”

“Hm! Tô bem, sou um bom garoto!”

Sehun então pegou o menino e o colocou em seu colo, assistindo o pequeno panda e seu namorado conversarem no telefone.

“Tia, você vem logo? Com tio Yixing também?”

“Huh?”

“Vocês vem morar com a gente? Sinto muita saudade da tia e do tio...” Yitao disse com tristeza em sua voz e Luhan sentiu o coração partir; ele não gostava daquele tom, mas ele não poderia mentir para o pequenino. Tanto quanto queria ir e ficar com Sehun, ele não podia deixar seu irmão e pai sozinhos.

“Eu não sei Yitao... Um dia eu irei.”

“Quando vai ser?”

“Eu... Eu não sei. Mas algum dia... okay?”

Yitao encheu as bochechas de ar. “Okay”

“Hm... posso falar com seu tio Sehun, por favor?”

“Tio” Yitao virou e deu o celular para Sehun “Tia quer falar com você”

“Ok. Obrigado.”

Yitao pulou do colo de Sehun, e saiu do local. Assim que Yitao fechou a porta, Sehun voltou a falar com Luhan.

“Yitao é adorável, não é?”

Ele ouviu o loiro rir. “Sim ele é. É estranho como ele e Tao se parecem.”

“Não acho estranho... combina.” O jardineiro riu um pouco ao espiar a cozinha e ver Tao carregando o menino nos braços, rindo. “Eu acho... fofo.”

Luhan riu levemente. “Mas eu sou mais foto, não é? Muito mais que Tao e Yitao juntos?”

Sehun sorriu. “É claro, muito mais.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris lentamente abriu os olhos depois de seu cochilo. Esticou-se um pouco, repousando o braço acima dos olhos. Lentamente levantou, cambaleando até o banheiro. Assim que acabou, cambaleou novamente, indo até a cama. _‘Hm, me sinto um pouco melhor.’_ Parou ao ver Tao sentado na cadeira, inclinado para perto da cama.

 _‘Ele está dormindo?’_ Kris foi até onde Tao estava dormindo. _‘Oh, ele está dormindo. Mas vai ficar com dor nas costas nessa posição...’_

Sendo cuidadoso para não o acordar, ele levantou o panda e o colocou em sua cama. Ouviu Tao gemer um pouco, o fazendo rir baixinho. Colocou novamente a cadeira junto à mesa e voltou a cama. Cuidadosamente, ele deitou ao lado do moreno, observando as características fofas de Tao.

Tao deixou sair um fofo espirro e gemeu um pouco, logo esfregando o nariz na manga de sua camisa. O loiro tentou ao máximo não rir e então continuou observando o outro.

O panda se virou de lado e agora estava de frente para Kris. O dragão sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e segurou o fôlego ao ver que Tao estava tentando encontrar algo, um travesseiro, qualquer coisa para apoiar a cabeça. Em vez de algo assim, ele se aproximou de Kris e o pegou pelo braço, pensando que era algum dos rolos de travesseiro que Kris tinha em cima da cama.

 _‘Okay, se acalme. Se acalme.’_ Kris repetiu em sua mente. _‘Tao está dormindo... ah, nossa! Nossa... Nossa...’_ ele sentiu Tao se aconchegar a ele e não conseguia aguentar. Seu coração estava acelerado e já se sentia um pouco nervoso e suado.

Tao gemeu algo, mas Kris não entendeu o que ele disse. Tirou isso da cabeça e esperou Tao parar de se mover. Assim que ele estava parado, colocou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Tao.

 _‘Isso é bom... mesmo que Tao ainda esteja com ele’_ suspirou. _‘Aaron tem sorte por tê-lo. Poder segura-lo perto assim toda noite. Eu te amo Tao... demais... porque eu fui tão lento em reconhecer isso...’_ ele mexeu a cabeça um pouco para poder olhar o rosto de Tao; com sua mão livre, acariciou levemente sua bochecha. _‘Essa é provavelmente a única chance de poder estar com ele... Tenho certeza que Xiumin ou alguém disse a Tao que eu estava doente... ele provavelmente se sentiu mal. Veio até aqui para cuidar de mim...’_ ele novamente apoiou o queixo a cabeça do moreno. _‘Gostaria que você ficasse aqui para sempre... gostaria de ter percebido antes.’_ Com isso, ele lentamente fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir com Tao em seus braços.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Yitao, pode levar isso para o quarto de seu pai? Não sei onde Tao está.” Xiumin pediu, e Yitao assentiu alegremente. “Cuidado, okay?”

“Sim, tio.” Yitao cuidadosamente pegou a bandeja das mãos de Xiumin e subiu as escadas para o quarto do pai. O pequeno panda queria bater, mas pensou que não teria problema não fazer isso. Com cuidado ele abriu a porta o mais gentilmente possível; ele viu que seu pai e sua ‘mãe’ estavam dormindo, com Kris agora segurando Tao, como se não quisesse deixa-lo sair de seus braços.

 _‘Oh’_ Yitao colocou a bandeja em uma das mesas do pai e foi até a cama. _‘Quero dormir com mamãe também’_ Yitao inflou as bochechas; subiu na cama, tentando encontrar um espaço onde pudesse deitar. Viu um pequeno espaço entre os dois adultos; ele lentamente levantou o braço do pai e se colocou ali embaixo, se aconchegando a Tao e colocou o braço do pai de volta onde estava. _‘Pronto!’_ ele sorriu e então logo já estava dormindo.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao bocejou e lentamente piscou. _‘Hm? Cama?’_ ele sentiu o macio dos lençóis e percebeu que estava deitado. Olhou ao redor e viu Kris, com Yitao entre eles, ainda dormindo. _‘C-Como eu vim para a cama?’_ Tao olhou para Yitao, dormindo tranquilo; sorriu um pouco e começou a acariciar as bochechas do menino. Yitao se aconchegou mais ao moreno depois de sentir o carinho.

_‘Ah, tão fofo’_

Então, Kris virou-se para deitar de costas, ele se espreguiçou um pouco antes de virar a cabeça para o lado, encarando Tao. Lentamente abriu os olhos, vendo que Tao o observava.

“Tao” ele disse suavemente ao tentar levantar da cama.

“N-Não, não levante.” Tao levantou. “Você precisa descansar.” Ele se inclinou e pegou o garotinho, carregando-o em seus braços. Ele ia sair, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Kris.

“Preciso conversar com você.”

Tao sentiu o coração acelerar. “Quando você estiver bem... nós conversamos.” Ele sorriu “Prometo.” E então, saiu com Yitao.

Kris suspirou e voltou a deixar na cama. _‘Agora, como devo conversar com ele?’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Depois de alguns dias, Kris estava com sua saúde de volta, mas ainda não havia conversado com Tao sobre por que ele estava na mansão. Ele queria saber, mas ao mesmo tempo temia a verdade. E se Tao estivesse ali apenas até ele ficar melhor, e agora que ele já estava bem, temia que Tao fosse voltar para casa.

“Chefe” Kris olhou de seu copo de suco para Sehun. “Você vai barbear isso... essa coisa no seu rosto?” ele estremeceu. “Está começando a me enojar. Além disso” ele se inclinou para mais próximo de Kris, fazendo o loiro recuar um pouco. “Eu não acho que Tao gostará de beijar seu rosto com isso nele.”

Kris disfarçou o corar em sua bochecha. “Do que está falando? Acontece que acho que pelo facial me deixa mais maduro do que já sou. Segundo, por que Tao me beijaria? Ele ainda está com Aaron... tenho certeza que Tao não o trairia.”

Sehun mentalmente revirou os olhos e ia começar a falar, mas Tao e Xiumin entraram no aposento.

“Você ainda tem isso?” Xiumin apontou para a mandíbula do loiro. “Que nojo... quando vai barbear isso?” ele cerrou levemente os olhos, fazendo Tao rir.

“Você também?” Kris acariciou o maxilar. “Estou começando a gostar.”

Sehun bufou antes de se virar para Tao. “O que você acha Tao? Você gosta?”

“H-Hm” o panda pensou um pouco. Claro, ele estava bonito, mas ainda preferia mais um Kris barbeado. “E-Eu gostava mais quando estava barbeado.”

“Viu? Até Tao concorda.” Sehun deu tapinhas nas costas do loiro. Uma ideia se formou em sua mente. “Por que Tao não barbeia isso por você?”

“Ahn?” O dragão e o panda disseram ao mesmo tempo.

“Eu acho que posso fazer sozinho Se-”

“Não mesmo! Você está começando a melhorar. E se... e se... uh, sua mão escorregar e você se cortar?” Xium só conseguia assentir enquanto segurava a risada. O que quer que o jardineiro estivesse tentando dizer, soava realmente estúpido.

“Na verdadde” Tao disse “Eu posso fazer por você... não me incomodo.” Ele se mexeu um pouco. “Além disso, eu prometi que quando estivesse melhor, nós poderíamos conversar.” Ele olhou para Sehun e Xiumin. “P-Privadamente.”

Kris pode sentir seu coração acelerar um pouco. Ele assentiu e levantou do assento à mesa da cozinha. “B-Bom, podemos começar agora.”

Tao assentiu e saiu da cozinha com Kris em seu encalço. Sehun cutucou o cozinheiro, sorrindo como um idiota.

“Ah, conversar huh? Privadamente...”

“Você é estranho.” Xiumin riu.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao abriu a porta para o quarto de Kris, deixando o loiro entrar primeiro. Assim como o mais alto, seu coração batia rápido. Esperava que o outro finalmente pudesse dizer aquelas três palavras novamente, dizer que o amava. Se Kris fosse capaz de dizer aquelas palavras a ele, ele poderia corresponder e finalmente seriam um casal. Um muito bonito.

“E-Então, uh, onde faremos isso?”

“Hm, banheiro?” Kris disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Tao se estapeou mentalmente e assentiu, com o rosto levemente corado.

“C-Certo.” O panda seguiu Kris para o banheiro. Assim que pegou o que era essencial para barbear, o loiro entregou-os a Tao e saiu do banheiro para pegar uma cadeira e então sentou-se à frente de Tao, já que ele era muito alto.

“Okay” Tao pegou o creme de barbear e colocou o suficiente em sua mão. _‘Isso é tão estranho.’_ Tao franziu o nariz. Ele nunca realmente precisou se barbear; seu rosto não possuía muitos pelos, mas ele observou seus dois irmãos mais velhos já que neles cresciam pelos faciais. Tao se ajoelhou, situando-se entre as pernas de Kris, deixando que o loiro ficasse com um leve corar em suas bochechas devido à posição. Ele literalmente teve que abrir bem as pernas para que o panda pudesse se aproximar.

 _‘Okay, se acalme, se acalme, se acalme...’_ Kris ecoava o pensamento em sua mente.

Os pensamentos de Kris foram interrompidos por uma risada. “O que é tão engraçado?”

“Isso é tão estranho.” Ele riu mais uma vez enquanto brincava com creme de barbear. “Desculpe, vou aplicar agora.” Tao se inclinou e começou a cobrir o rosto de Kris com o creme. De novo, começou a rir. “Okay, isso é realmente estranho. Seus pelos estão arranhando minhas mãos.” Ele riu novamente.

“D-Desculpe.”

“Hm” Tao balançou a cabeça. “Tudo bem.” Assim que ele terminou de aplicar o creme, riu mais uma vez. Kris agora parecia o Papai Noel. O moreno não conseguia segurar o riso e apoiou a cabeça no peito do loiro. Ele continuava rindo enquanto Kris sentia seu coração bater rápido.

“Ok, ok, desculpe. Vou parar.” Tao tentou se acalmar. “Okay” ele pegou a lâmina de barbear e mergulhou na água. _‘Espero que faça isso direito.’_

Ele começou a barbear o rosto de Kris; estava silêncioso entre eles enquanto Tao fazia seu trabalho. Eles estavam querendo falar, mas nenhum sabia como começar. Assim que Tao terminou, ele limpou o rosto de Kris com uma toalha. “Pronto!” sorriu “Acabei.” Então foi lavar suas mãos, secando-as com a tolaha. Pegou a garrafa de hidratante e entregou para o loiro. “Aqui, tem que passar para ficar macio.”

Kris assentiu e começou a passar e massagear seu rosto.

“Agora” Tao se inclinou para mais perto de Kris, fazendo o loiro arregalar os olhos. “Vamos ver se deixei algo escapar.” Cuidadosamente inspecionando seu rosto, Kris encarou o outro. Um corar se formou em suas bochechas. Tudo que Kris conseguia pensar era em se inclinar e dar um beijo rápido nos lábios de Tao. Até Aaron surgir em sua mente, o forçando a se retrair. Ele não queria quebrar uma relação; ele queria que Tao fosse feliz e ainda acreditava que Aaron seria a fonte de felicidade para Tao.

“Você está bom.” Tao disse sorrindo. “Limpo e macio.” Ele deu um passo para trás e ergueu a mão para Kris segurar. O dragão a pegou e levantou. “Hm, a-agora podemos conversar.” Tao disse suavemente.

“Claro.” Kris assentiu e pegou a cadeira, voltando para o quarto com Tao atrás de si. Assim que o loiro colocou a cadeira no local de origem, ele sentou na cama, mencionando para Tao sentar ao seu lado. O moreno então assentiu e sentou, com o silêncio presente ali antes de Kris falar.

“Eu sinto muito Tao... por tudo que aconteceu na China. Me desculpe.”

Tao murmurou em resposta. “Está tudo bem... mesmo. Você não me machucou... então, tudo bem.”

“Mas não está. Mesmo que isso esteja no passado... eu não consigo evitar, mas me sentir mal com isso.” Ele deixou sua respiração quebrar. “Espero que possa me perdoar.”

Tao sorriu. “Eu te perdoo. Como eu disse... você não me machucou.” Ele colocou sua mão em cima da de Kris, assegurando a ele seu perdão.

O dragão sorriu; ele gostava da sensação da mão de Tao sobre a dele. “Então, hm, por que está aqui?”

“Hm?”

“Aqui na Coreia... por que está aqui? Xiumin ligou para você ou algo assim?”

“Hm” Tao balançou a cabeça. “Não... eu decidi vir sozinho.”

 _‘Sozinho?’_ “Por quê?”

“Hm, só porque... eu senti que deveria estar aqui.”

“E Aaron?”

Tao mordeu o lábio. “Eu... Eu, hm, terminei com ele.”

“O quê?” Kris olhou para Tao. “Por quê? Ele não te machucou, não é?”

“Ele-”

“Por que se ele fez isso Tao, eu juro-”

“Ele não fez! Eu juro que ele não me machucou. Isso não é a razão de eu ter terminado com ele. Foi outro motivo.”

“Oh...” Kris estava curioso sobre o que fez Tao terminar com Aaron; ele queria perguntar, mas achou que isso era demais.

“Sim” Tao suspirou. “Então... hm, eu estava pensando... se poderia ter meu trabalho de volta.”

“Trabalho?”

“Babá? Estava pensando se poderia voltar... e hm, morar aqui de novo.”

“É claro! Digo, sim, tudo bem.” Kris pigarreou. Ele estava mais do que feliz por o panda voltar para a Coreia e viver em sua casa. Tao sorriu devido a alegria de Kris.

“Hm, Tao.”

O panda se virou para encarar o outro; seu coração batendo rápido. ‘É agora? Ele vai dizer?’

“Bem vindo de volta.”

“Ahn?” Tao piscou confuso para o loiro. “Desculpe... o que foi isso?”

“Bem vindo de volta.” Ele se aproximou e deu um forte abraço no moreno. Tao estava levemente desapontado que Kris não falou o que ele esperava, mas percebeu que eventualmente ele diria.

“Hm, vou... voltar e dar uma olhada no Yitao.” Tao se afastou, saindo o abraço e levantou. “Falo com você mais tarde, okay?” com isso, ele saiu rapidamente pela porta.

Assim que a porta fechou, Kris suspirou. _‘Então eles terminaram...’_ seus olhos arregalaram. _‘Isso deve ser um sinal... é minha segunda chance! Desta vez eu vou conquistar Tao!’_ “Só precisa achar um modo perfeito para isso.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Já fazia semanas e Kris ainda estava tentando encontrar um modo perfeito de chamar Tao para sair, mas parecia que muitos obstáculos estavam em seu caminho. Sehun aparecia nas horas mais erradas, Xiumin pedia ajuda a Tao ou Baekhyun ligaria para o melhor amigo para bater um papo com ele. Mesmo Yitao iria atrás de Tao para brincar, deixando Kris sem chances para falar com Tao privadamente. Entretanto, ele tinha a chance de fazer isso, mas seu nervosismo atacava e em vez de perguntar ele se tornava um bobo.

“Você está bem?” Kris levantou a cabeça e viu Chanyeol perto da porta da cozinha. Ele saiu para o pátio onde o loiro estava, dando a ele um copo de limonada ao qual Kris prontamente aceitou. “Você parece... amuado.”

“Hm” o loiro gemeu. “Pessoas... estão no caminho.”

Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar o riso. “Quem?”

“Todos! Menos você e Chen.” Ele encarou Chanyeol. “Eu quero chamar Tao para sair... já que ele terminou com Aaron... eu acho que é minha segunda chance. Mas sempre que eu me aproximo de Tao, alguém nos interrompe ou eu fico nervoso.” Deixou sair um suspiro frustrado.

“Calma, chefe... tenho certeza que seu... momento chegará.” Ele riu, se sentiu um pouco mal pelo chefe. Kris estava realmente em apuros. Chanyeol sabia que Tao disse para não ajudar Kris se ele estivesse com problemas, mas decidiu ajuda-lo mesmo assim. “Por que não manda um recado?”

“Um recado? Isso parece... não sei, indelicado?”

“Não, quero dizer... escreva um recado para Tao, mas deixe que Yitao seja o mensageiro. Como no jardim de infância... ou ensino fundamental, tudo de novo. É fofo, não acha?”

Kris pensou um pouco.  _‘Parece uma boa ideia.’_  “Sim... parece bom. Acho que farei isso!”

Chanyeol sorriu. “É isso aí.”

“Então, hm, como está indo a adoção?”

“Na verdade” Chanyeol se remexeu “Nós fomos aprovados.”

Kris sorriu. “Sério? Parabéns! Quando poderei conhecer a criança?”

“Logo... na verdade” ele olhou para o relógio de pulso. “Tenho que pegar ele ou ela. Baekhyun está vindo neste momento.”

“Ele não vai com você?”

“Não” Chanyeol balançou a cabeça. “É uma surpresa. Eles ligaram enquanto Baekhyun estava trabalhando, então ele não sabe ainda... quando ele chegar, não fale nada, ok?”

“Não se preocupe. Boca fechada.” Kris deu tapinhas nas costas de Chanyeol. “Estou feliz por vocês. Como vão nomear ele ou ela?”

“Não... não estamos adotando um bebê. A agência nos dá a criança assim que aprovam nosso ambiente, finanças etc. Ou talvez teremos um bebê... eu não sei, mas se a criança já tiver um nome, Baekhyun e eu concordamos em deixar o nome original.”

“Entendo. Mal posso esperar para conhecer ele ou ela.”

Chanyeol riu. “Sim, bom, vejo você mais tarde.” Assim, ele levantou e voltou para a cozinha.

“Que fofo.” Kris suspirou.  _‘Me pergunto se a criança terá a idade de Yitao’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Todos estavam na sala de estar, conversando e comendo cookies e bebendo chá.

“Me pergunto sobre o que Chanyeol estava tão animado.” Baekhyun disse ao colocar o copo de vidro sobre a mesa de centro. “Eu nem sei por que estou aqui para falar a verdade.” Ele olhou para Kris, que tentava ao máximo manter a compostura. “Me desculpe se estiver me intrometendo Kris.”

“Sem problemas.” O loiro assegurou.

Logo, a campainha tocou e imediatamente Kris levantou, antes que Xiumin pudesse ir até a porta. Abriu-a e ao ver quem estava ali deu um sorriso.

“Baekhyun, Chanyeol chegou.”

“Hm?” Baekhyun levantou a cabeça e virou, rapidamente arregalando os olhos. Chanyeol se aproximou do grupo, segurando um pequeno garoto que estava encarando todos na sala. Ele tinha o cabelo castanho ondulado, estranhamente parecido com o de Chanyeol, mas seus olhos não eram tão grandes, parecia o de Baekhyun. A criança realmente parecia um resultado dos dois. Baekhyun levantou do sofá. “Q-Quem é esse?”

“Ele é nosso filho.” Chanyeol sorriu. “Fomos aprovados.” Ele colocou o pequeno no chão, mas ele continuou a segurar a mão de Chanyeol. Ele olhou todos, mas logo encarou Baekhyun.

“Ele é mama?” ele perguntou ao pai, que apenas assentiu. O garotinho sorriu e correu até Baekhyun, abraçando suas pernas. “Oi mama! Meu nome é Baekyeol, tenho quatro anos!”

“Wow!” Chen e Sehun disseram ao mesmo tempo, levantando do sofá.

“Ele disse Baekyeol?” Sehun perguntou.

“Baekyeol... como em Baek de Baekhyun e Yeol de Chanyeol?” Chen perguntou. Chanyeol apenas assentiu para o outro motorista. “Você não escutou? Baekyeol? Baek... e Yeol?”

“Sim, esse é o nome dele.” Chanyeol disso. “Onde está querendo chegar?” ele perguntou confuso com o que Chen estava tentando dizer.

“O nome dele é...” Chen suspirou. “Esquece.” Ele se virou para Sehun, sussurrando se ele entendeu onde ele queria chegar, e Sehun balançou a cabeça fazendo que sim.

Baekhyun ficou lá em pé, sentindo um misto de emoções em si. Logo, ele começou a sentir lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto.

“Mama, por que tá triste?”

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça e se ajoelhou para ficar no mesmo nível do pequenino. “Não estou triste.” Ele riu. “Só estou muito feliz.” Ele puxou o menino para um abraço. “É um sonho se realizando.”

Baekyeol sorriu e abraçou sua nova mãe. Tao sorriu; ele sabia como seu melhor amigo estava muito ansioso por ele e Chanyeol não terem tido notícias da agência. Estava ficando com medo de não serem aprovados. O panda apenas se sentia feliz por eles e agora poderiam começar um novo capítulo em suas vidas.

“Mamãe, quem é ele?” Tao olhou para baixo vendo Yitao, que puxou sua mão.

“Tio Chanyeol e tio Baek-”

“Tia”

“Tia?”

“Hm” Yitao sorriu. “Tia Baekhyun porque ele é bonito também. Tia Xiumin também... preciso de mais tias, mamãe.”

Tao riu. “Okay então... ah, aquele garotinho ali é o filho da tia Baekhyun e do tio Chanyeol. Você tem um novo amigo.”

“Oh” Yitao olhou para Baekyeol que estava sorrindo para todos ao redor. Logo ele viu Yitao, que pulou um pouco.

“Quer dizer ‘oi’?”

“Hm” Yitao balançou a cabeça, mas Tao insistiu.

“Só diga um ‘oi’ okay?” Tao pegou na mão de Yitao e o levou até Baekyeol. “Olá Baekyeol.” Tao se ajoelhou para ficar no mesmo nível das duas crianças. “Meu nome é Tao.”

Lá no fundo, Yitao estava sentindo um pouco de ciúmes por Tao estar dando tanta atenção a Baekyeol. Ele crispou os lábios quando viu o outro garotinho dando um abraço no moreno.

Baekyeol olhou por trás de Tao e viu o pequeno panda com um bico nos lábios. _‘Oh, talvez ele precise de um abraço!’_  o menino sorriu e foi até Yitao. “Oi! Sou Baekyeol!” ele disse, olhando para o outro; comparado a Yitao ele era pequeno, mas isso não o incomodava.

“Hm... oi.” Tao disse baixinho. Todos o redor estavam murmurando sobre os dois. Baekyeol inclinou a cabeça para o maior.

“Qual o seu nome?”

“Yi-Yitao.”

“Oh” Baekyeol assentiu. “Gostei de você.” Ele sorriu fofo para o outro, que apenas respondeu com um leve corar em suas bochechas.

Sem ter certeza do que fazer, Yitao olhou para sua mãe pedindo ajuda, mas Tao só conseguia adorar o que Baekyeol havia dito.

“Bom, vamos comemorar” Xiumin disse, batendo as mãos. “Bem-vindo à família Baekyeol!”

Todos aplaudiram; Baekhyun se inclinou e pegou o filho nos braços. O pequenino só sorria, ele estava feliz por estar em uma família agora e por ver um lindo pandinha também. Ele passou os braços pelo pescoço de Baekhyun e se aconchegou ali.

“Te amo mama, e o papa também.” Baekyeol disse ao se afastar e logo deu um beijo na bochecha dos dois.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Dias depois, Baekyeol sempre ia à mansão de Kris para brincar com Yitao. Entretanto, o pequeno panda estava achando seu novo amigo muito pegajoso com ele. Os dois sentaram na escada em frente à mansão, com a porta aberta, deixando uma leve brisa entrar na casa.

Já que era um dia bem quente, os dois comiam o sorvete feito por Xiumin.

“Yitao hyung” Baekyeol pegou um pouco de seu sorvete com a colher. “Prova!”

Yitao olhou e franziu o nariz. “Não, obrigado.” Ele mostrou o próprio copo. “Eu tenho um pouco ainda.”

Baekyeol fez bico. “M-Mas está gostoso. O meu tem gosto diferente do seu!”

“Não, Baekyeol.” Yitao bufou. Baekyeol estava começando a irritá-lo. Ele continuou a comer seu sorvete enquanto o outro fazia o mesmo. Ele congelou um pouco ao sentir o menor de aproximar dele.

“Eu gosto muito do Yitao hyung.” Ele apoiou a cabeça no ombro do mais alto. “Você gosta de mim?”

Na hora, Kris estava indo checar como estavam as crianças e parou assim que ouviu a pergunta.

“Hm” Yitao pensou um pouco. “Não, você me incomoda muito.” Ele disse francamente, fazendo Baekyeol inflar as bochechas.

 _‘Wow Yitao.’_  Kris riu levemente.  _‘Isso foi maldoso’_

“Você vai gostar de mim um dia!” ele disse confiante. “Tenho certeza disso!” Baekyeol mostrou a língua “Um dia vamos casar assim como mama e papa!”

Yitao revirou os olhos. “Tanto faz.”

Kris sorriu lentamente. Ele achava paixões inocentes absolutamente adoráveis, especialmente com crianças. Ele adorava o fato de que Baekyeol estava determinado a ganhar o coração de Yitao.  _‘Hm, eu deveria ser determinado como Baekyeol... e ele só tem quatro anos!’_  ele pensou um pouco e um plano se formou em sua mente.

“Ah, Yitao, Baekyeol!”

As duas crianças viraram e olharam por cima dos ombros, vendo Kris passando pela porta. “Sim, papai?”

“Estava pensando se... você e Baekyeol poderiam me ajudar com uma coisa.”

Yitao assentiu. “O que é?”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Semanas depois, Tao estava ajudando Sehun com o jardim, plantando algumas novas flores para o verão.

“Pronto!” Tao sorriu ao terminar de plantar uma flor. “Está bom?” ele perguntou a Sehun, que só assentiu.

“Perfeito.” Deu um joinha para o outro. Eles continuaram a trabalhar até Sehun ouvir a porta da estufa abrir. Yitao e Baekyeol entraram ali com roupas adoráveis.

Yitao estava usando um terninho preto e branco que parecia combinar com um casamento ou algo assim. Estava vestindo uma blusa de manga curta com uma gravata amarela, acompanhado com um colete preto e bermudas que era listrada verticalmente com a cor branca e preta, e também estava com sapatos pretos e meias pretas. Como um toque final, também vestia um chapéu de feltro.

Já Baekyeol vestia uma camisa de manga curta cinza e branca com um colete e uma gravata com a mesma estampa. Estava usando calça cinza escuro, acompanhado por meias cinzas que iam até o joelho e botas pretas. Em vez de um chapéu de feltro, ele usava um chapéu de marinheiro com duas fitas ao lado.

Claro que Sehun e Tao sabiam quem havia vestido eles assim, devido à insígnia de dragão no lado esquerdo dos coletes. O que fazia tudo mais interessante era que os meninos estavam usando asas de anjo que pareciam nuvens. Para eles, pareciam anjos muito na moda.

As crianças viram Tao e então correram até ele, sorrindo.

“O-Olá...” Tao sorriu de volta para os pequeninos ao afagar a cabeça dos dois. “Essas roupas são muito fofas.”

“Obrigado mamãe.” Yitao sorriu. “Temos uma mensagem para você.”

“Para mim?”

“Uhum!” Baekyeol sorriu. “Nós somos os pequenos mensageiros!”

“Oh” Tao se ajoelhou. “De quem?”

Então, Sehun começou a tirar fotos pelo celular.  _‘Tenho que mostrar isso a Luhan!’_

“Aqui” Yitao entregou a Tao um envelope verde. “E você tem que responder agora.”

“Okay” Tao riu, confuso sobre o que teria escrito ali. Começou a abrir o envelope e tirou a carta escrita à mão. Corou ao perceber que a letra de Kris. Tao leu a carta e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Kris estava o chamando para sair.

_‘Isso é um sonho?’_

Kris escrevera que desde que descobrira que Tao não estava com Aaron mais, ele queria chamar Tao para sair, mas sempre havia obstáculos ou ficava muito nervoso. Então, em vez disso, ele pediu a Yitao e Baekyeol para serem seus pequenos anjos mensageiros.

Tao sorriu um pouco, ele achou aquilo extremamente adorável. _‘Mas, prefiro que ele me pergunte pessoalmente.’_

“Então qual é a resposta mamãe?”

“Hm” Tao dobrou a carta. “Diga a ele... Não.”

“Não?” Baekyeol perguntou e Tao assentiu.

“Não. Diga a ele para me perguntar pessoalmente, okay?”

“Okay” Yitao se curvou para a mãe, com Baekyeol imitando suas ações.

“E se ele precisar de incentivo dê isso a ele.” Tao deu um beijo na bochecha das duas crianças. “Okay?”

“Okay!” então os dois correram até a mansão.

“O que tinha na carta?” Sehun perguntou ao colocar o celular no bolso.

“Era uma carta... de Kris. Me chamando para sair.”

“Wow! Mesmo? M-Mas... você disse não.”

“Hm.” Tao assentiu. “Quero que ele me pergunte cara a cara.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris estava andando pelo quarto, de um lado para o outro, sentindo-se ansioso pela resposta de Tao. Ele virou a cabeça assim que ouviu o bater na porta.

“Entre”

Assim que a porta abriu, a cabecinha de Yitao espiou o quarto. “Papai!”

“Oi meninos... então o que mamãe disse?”

“Mamãe disse não!” Yitao disse alegre.

“N-Não?”

“Foi.” Baekyeol assentiu. “Ele disse não.”

“M-Mas... Eu... E-Ele-”

“Ele disse que queria que você falasse com ele pesoal-pessoalmente.” O mais baixo ali respondeu. “E disse para dar isso.” Ele pediu para Kris se abaixar e ele se ajoelhou. As duas crianças deram um beijo em cada bochecha, deixando-o levemente corado.

“Mamãe deu na gente beijo na bochecha e disse alguma coisa sobre incentivo...”

“S-Se é isso.” Kris tocou as bochechas. “Okay então... obrigado pela ajuda.” Ele sorriu para as crianças.

“Sem problema!” os dois responderam igualmente e se curvaram educadamente, logo saindo do quarto.

_‘É, acho que vou ter que perguntar pessoalmente.’_

 


	22. Vinte e Dois.

**Vinte e Dois.**

Baekyeol e Yitao foram descendo as escadas. Assim que o mais novo desceu do último degrau, ele se pronunciou.

“A gente fica com isso?” ele apontou para sua roupa e as asas de anjo.

“Hm?” Yitao olhou para o outro. “Acho que sim, acho que papai não vai se importar.”

“Yay!” Baekyeol deu um pequeno giro antes de acidentalmente cair, caindo de bunda no chão. “Ai...”

Yitao revirou os olhos e deu sua mão para ajudar o outro a levantar. “Você é desastrado.” Ele disse ao levantar Baekyeol. “Você vai chorar?” Baekyeol inflou as bochechas tentando segurar as lágrimas. “Não, não... não chore.” Yitao sabia que deveria beijar o dodói assim como sua ‘mãe’ sempre fazia, mas ele não queria beijar o bumbum de Baekyeol. Em vez disso, Yitao beijou a testa do outro menino. “Nada de chorar, okay. É só um dodói. Okay?” Baekyeol esfregou os olhos e assentiu. “Bom. Vamos comer sorvete-”

“Oh, Baekyeol, Yitao.”

As duas crianças viraram e viram Baekhyun e Chanyeol se aproximando. Baekyeol sorriu e correu até a mãe, pulando em seus braços. “Mama!” ele se aconchegou ao pescoço de Baekhyun.

“Vocês dois estão bonitos.” Baekhyun disse ao colocar Baekyeol no chão e observar as roupas deles. “Fofos também.”

“Tio Kris fez pra gente!” o filho disse sorrindo e deu um giro mostrando a mãe e ao pai sua roupa.

“Adorável.” O mais alto ali disse ao se ajoelhar para ficar na altura das duas crianças.

“Volto logo, okay?” Baekhyun levantou, ajeitando os shorts. “Preciso perguntar Tao uma coisa, rapidinho.” Assim, Baekhyun andou até a cozinha, encontrando Tao ali. Logo que estava fora de vista, Chanyeol se virou para as crianças.

“Ah, Baekyeol.”

“Sim, papa?”

“Pode me ajudar com uma coisa?”

“Sim!” Baekyeol sorriu. “Em que?” ele começou a pular animado, fazendo Yitao rir.

“Preciso que você” Chanyeol começou a remexer no bolso, pegando uma pequena caixinha. “Entregue isso a mama.” Ele abriu a caixinha e mostrou um lindo anel ½ CT TW de três pedras de diamante, passado, presente e futuro, com 14 quilates de outro branco. Era lindo, sem dúvida; Chanyeol sorriu quando viu o anel. Ele tirou da caixinha e mostrou aos dois garotos.

“Wow!” Yitao disse admirado. “É muito bonito tio Chanyeol!”

“Você acha que a tia vai gostar?”

“Sim!” Yitao assentiu. “Sim, sim!”

Chanyeol se virou para Baekyeol. “Pode dar isso a mama?” ele disse para Baekyeol ir até Baekhyun e colocar o anel em seu dedo anelar da mão direita. “E se ele perguntar... diga que o papa que deu, okay?”

“Achei que papa e mama já eram casados.” Baekyeol disse que olhou para o pai.

“Bom, não ainda... mas agora, papa quer completar a família.” Ele sorriu para os dois. “Eu tenho mama e você agora.” Ele acariciou a cabeça do filho. “Sabe, papa queria dar um anel muito lindo para mama. Guardei muito dinheiro para isso e acho que o encontrei.”

“Oh... então agora... agora vamos ser uma família feliz?” Baekyeol perguntou, e Chanyeol assentiu.

“Mais que feliz. Nós seremos aquela família grande, cheia de felicidade. Seremos essa família.”

“Okay!” Chanyeol sorriu e colocou o anel nas mãos do filho. Ele mal podia acreditar que tudo estaria completo agora. Tudo que Chanyeol sonhou se tornara realidade; um namorado maravilhoso, que logo será seu marido, mais como uma esposa, um filho adorável o qual ironicamente era uma combinação do nome dele e de Baekhyun, um trabalho bom e que paga bem, amigos ótimos. Ele não poderia pedir por mais.

Chanyeol observou o filho ir até a cozinha. “Vamos ver Yitao.” Chanyeol segurou a mão do garotinho. Os dois ficaram no cantinho e espiaram dentro da cozinha. Baekyeol foi até sua mãe, que estava sentado à mesa junto de Tao, Sehun, Chen e Xiumin.

Mesmo que Baekhyun estivesse conversando com Tao, o pequenino tentou ao máximo subir no colo de Baekhyun. Com a ajuda da mãe, Baekyeol foi capaz de sentar-se em suas coxas. Baekhyun continuava conversando com Tao, então o pequenino teve a oportunidade de fazer o que o pai pedira. Ele pegou a mão esquerda de Baekhyun e colocou o anel em seu dedo anelar.

“E eu estava- hm?” Baekhyun olhou para sua mão esquerda vendo o que Baekyeol havia colocado em seu dedo e então seus olhos arregalaram. “O-O q-que... B-Baekyeol...” Baekhyun estava muito chocado para formar uma frase. Os outros se entreolharam, se perguntando o que deixou o amigo tão chocado. Tao se inclinou para ver e se sobressaltou.

“Isso é um anel?!”

Os outros arregalaram os olhos e olharam por cima da mesa para ver a mão de Baekhyun. Chanyeol sorriu vitorioso e olhou para Yitao, que deu um ‘joinha’ para o tio.

“Aonde Baekyeol conseguiu isso?” Xiumin perguntou e pegou a mão de Baekhyun para inspecionar. “É tão bonito!”

“Sim!” Sehun disse “Quero tirar uma foto!”

“Baekyeol” Baekhyun disse sério, fazendo o menino virar a cabeça para a mãe. “Você não pegou isso do quarto de Kris, pegou? Ou de algum lugar da casa? Por que roubar é errado.”

“Eu não roubei!” Baekyeol disse. “Papai que fez!” ele sorriu para Baekhyun, mas a expressão de todos mudou.

“Chanyeol?! Ele roubou um anel?”

Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça, beliscando o nariz. _‘Ah, droga...’_ Antes que ele fosse até lá, Chen falou, dizendo que nunca vira aquele anel antes.

“Nem mesmo Tai tinha esse anel.” Chen inspecionou o anel de perto. “Tenho certeza disso.”

“Então... você está dizendo que Chanyeol não roubou isso da mansão?”

“Tai nunca usava muitos anéis de qualquer forma... apenas a aliança de casamento. E por que Kris estaria com esse tipo de anel? Então não pode ser daqui.”

“E-Então meu namorado roubou de outro lugar?” Baekhyun segurou forte o filho, que apenas estava sorrindo, pensando que tinha feito um bom trabalho.

 _‘Ok, não.’_ Chanyeol entrou na cozinha, com Yitao atrás de si. “Eu não roubei nada.”

Baekhyun olhou para cima, vendo o namorado se aproximar. Ele estava quase em lágrimas, triste pelo namorado poder roubar algo, mesmo que fosse tão bonito como aquele anel. “Então o que é isso?”

“É um anel.”

“Eu sei, mas por que-”

“Você quer se casar comigo?”

“-você roubaria... espera, o q-que você disse?”

Chanyeol sorriu lentamente e pegou a mão esquerda de Baekhyun. “Eu disse... você quer se casar comigo?”

Os olhos de Baekhyun arregalaram pela segunda vez. Todos na cozinha arfaram, olhando de um para o outro.

“Eu preciso tanto de uma pipoca agora.” Chen sussurrou para Xiumin, que apenas o cotovelou para ficar quieto. Baekhyun ainda estava sem palavras. Depois de anos estando com Chanyeol, ele finalmente perguntou. Deixou as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto.

“Mama, por que tá chorando?” Baekyeol franziu a testa e tentou limpar o rosto de sua mãe.

“Por que... por que...” ele não conseguia falar novamente, mas a razão desta vez era outra. Estava feliz.

“Eu acho que sua mãe está feliz Baekyeol.” Tao disse sorrindo. “Ele está tão feliz que está chorando.” Ele riu.

“Ah, então mama tá bem.”

“Sim, mama está bem.”

Baekyeol sorriu e abraçou Baekhyun pelo pescoço. “Eu gosto quando mama tá feliz.”

Baekhyun abraçou apertado o filho com sua mão livre. Ele olhou para Chanyeol, que ainda segurava sua mão esquerda e sorriu.

“Sim”

Chanyeol piscou, sem acreditar. “S-Sim?”

Ele riu. “Sim!”

O mais alto sorriu; ele deixou uma lágrima escapar pelo canto de seus olhos. Baekhyun riu e levantou da cadeira, com Baekyeol em seus braços e pediu que Chanyeol se aproximasse, para então compartilharem um beijo. Os outros bateram palmas para os dois e os parabenizaram.

“Hey, esperem.” Sehun disse ao olhar ao redor. “Chefe não está aqui. Deveríamos contar a ele? Não é completo sem ele aqui!”

“Contamos a ele depois.” Chen disse. “Além disso, temos que comemorar! Por Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Baekyeol!” os outros se animaram e bateram palmas, Baekyeol junto deles também animado. Ele se remexeu um pouco, fazendo Baekhyun coloca-lo ao chão. O pequeno correu até Yitao, agarrando seu braço.

“Quero casar com Yitao!”

O pandinha corou, tentando ao máximo sair do agarro do outro. “N-Não.”

“Hm?” Baekyeol fez bico “Por quê?”

“Ah” Chanyeol pegou seu filho, carregando-o nos braços. Yitao aproveitou a oportunidade para correr até Tao e se agarrar a ele. “Vocês dois são muito novos.” Ele riu. “Talvez algum dia... quando forem mais velhos. Bem mais velhos.”

“Mais velho quanto?” Baekyeol perguntou.

“Hm... quando tiver 50 anos.”

Os adultos riram. Desde que Baekyeol entrou na vida de Baekhyun e Chanyeol eles tem estado bem protetores com o menino, especialmente Chanyeol. Ele é um pai muito protetor.

“Ah, okay.” Baekyeol sorriu e então abraçou o pai pelo pescoço.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris estava pensando em seu quarto, o nervosismo chegando novamente. _‘Por que é tão difícil fazer isso?’_ ele estava prestes a arrancar o próprio cabelo. _‘Bom, eu acho que quando fiz isso com Tai eu estava perto de ter um ataque cardíaco._ ’ Ele parou de andar pelo quarto e olhou para o porta-retrato que estava no criado-mudo. Kris se aproximou e lentamente pegou o porta-retrato, olhando para o feliz casal recém-casado na foto.

 _‘Você está nos observando? Yitao... e eu?’_ ele esperou como se sua esposa falecida fosse responder. _‘Está com raiva por eu amar outra pessoa? Ainda com mais raiva por eu estar apaixonado por um homem?’_ ele corou levemente. Olhou para o criado-mudo onde sua aliança de casamento estava. Ele havia tirado há muito tempo, mais especificamente antes de ir para a China trazer Tao de volta. Suspirou mais uma vez e colocou o porta-retrato no criado-mudo novamente. Ele olhou pelo quarto, pequenas memórias de sua falecida esposa apareceram em sua mente. Ele riu, lembrando pequenas coisas sobre Tai. Ele sentia saudades, sem dúvida, mas aqui estava Tao, que foi capaz de trazer felicidade novamente para a sua vida e para a vida de Yitao.

Ele olhou de volta para sua aliança; abriu a gaveta e tirou uma pequena caixa. Abriu-a e colocou a aliança dentro. _‘Espero que possa me perdoar, mas... Estou apaixonado por ele. Por favor, continue cuidando de nós.’_

E então, ele levantou e foi até a porta, saindo do quarto.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris desceu as escadas e viu uma inquietação na cozinha. Foi até lá, onde todos estavam batendo palmas alegremente.

“O que está acontecendo?”

“Chefe!” Xiumin sorriu para o outro. “Adivinhe! Chanyeol e Baekhyun estão noivos!”

“O que?” Kris olhou para Chanyeol e Baekhyun, os dois sorrindo bobos para o loiro. Ele sorriu de volta. “Parabéns rapazes!”

“Nós estávamos pensando em sair para comer. Comemorar o noivado.” Sehun disse.

“Isso parece uma boa ideia.” Ele assentiu. “Eu pago.”

“Ahn?” Chanyeol balançou a cabeça. “Não, eu cuido disso.”

“Eu posso cozinhar algo.” Xiumin disse. “E como o tempo está bom, podemos comer no quintal.”

“Parece um bom plano.” Baekhyun se animou. “Tudo bem?” ele perguntou a Kris. “Já que é sua casa e tal... eu quero ter certeza-”

“É claro que está tudo bem.” O dragão sorriu para os dois.

“Eu ajudo.” Tao disse ao levantar do assento. “Eu acho que peguei o jeito de cozinhar. Estou muito bom não é Xiumin?”

Xiumin riu enquanto assentia. “Vamos começar então?”

“Eu quero alguns balões!” Sehun levantou a mão.

“Porque você quer balões?” Chen ergueu a sobrancelha.

“Duh... comemoração, lembra?” Sehun balançou a cabeça para Chen. “Vamos pegar alguns balões!”

“Eu quero balão!” Baekyeol começou a pular “Balão!!”

“Viu? Baekyeol quer balões também.”

“Certo. Nossa, ok, vamos pegar balões.” Chen balançou a cabeça para o homem-criança a sua frente.

“YEAH, vencemos!” Sehun se inclinou e deu um high five com Baekyeol. “Nós voltaremos com os balões!” Sehun e Chen deixaram a cozinha e enfim foram pegar os balões.

“Ah, esperem! Preciso que Chen passe no mercado e compre algumas coisas.” Xiumin correu para fora da cozinha indo atrás dos dois.

Enquanto ele saía, Baekhyun virou-se para Chanyeol, lhe dando um sorriso. Ele se aproximou do mais alto, o abraçando apertado. Murmurou algumas palavras, fazendo Chanyeol levantar a cabeça.

“O que foi isso?”

“Eu disse... eu estou muito feliz.” Ele apoiou o queixo no peito de Chanyeol. “Eu estava contente com tudo... eu não pedi por isso.”

“Hm... eu senti que devia. Estava tudo bem ser seu namorado, mas eu queria mais que isso... queria que nossa família fosse completa.”

Baekhyun sorriu e assentiu. “Foi um modo interessante de pedir. Deixar Baekyeol fazer... foi fofo.”

“Honestamente... eu estava muito lento para pedir, então eu deixei Baekyeol fazer todo o trabalho.” Ele disse brincalhão, mas o outro não pegou a dica, em vez disso, Baekhyun deu um tapa forte no peito do noivo, ganhando um gemido de dor.

“Você arruinou o momento Chanyeol!”

“D-Desculpe, m-mas babe, você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso. E-Eu estava só brincando!”

Baekhyun encarou o outro e suspirou. “Você é... algo, Chanyeol. E isso é só o começo.” Ele riu. Chanyeol sorriu lentamente e inclinou, dando um beijo no menor.

Tao e Kris, junto das crianças, eram os únicos ali na cozinha. Estava ficando um pouso tenso para o dragão e o panda, já que os dois amigos estavam se beijando.

“Ahn” Tao virou-se para Yitao e o pegou nos braços. “Pegue Baekyeol e vamos para o quintal.” Kris assentiu e pegou o menino nos braços. Silenciosamente eles foram para o quintal, Kris fechando a porta atrás de si.

“Pronto.” Kris colocou Baekyeol no chão. “Brinquem um pouco, okay?”

“Uhum” Baekyeol sorriu para o loiro; ele olhou ao redor procurando Yitao e correu até ele. Kris olhou para Tao, que sorria para as duas crianças.

_‘Pode ser agora. Eu posso perguntar a Tao agora!’_

Kris começara a abrir a boca quando Xiumin apareceu, pedindo a Tao que o ajudasse na cozinha.

“Okay” Tao sorriu e levantou, olhando para Kris ele disse “Eu voltarei para olhar as crianças.” Assim ele entrou na casa. Após Tao fechar a porta, o loiro gemeu descontente e sentou-se à mesa do quintal.

_‘Por mais que eu goste dos meus empregados... estou realmente começando a desgostar de você, Xiumin. Sério.’_

O dragão suspirou e tentou relaxar. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, observando Yitao correr por aí, tentando não ser pego pelo outro. Kris riu. _‘Fofo.’_ Ele suspirou. _‘Não acredito que Chanyeol e Baekhyun estão noivos. Gostaria de ter a personalidade de Chanyeol. Ele é mais ousado nos relacionamentos. Diferente de mim... eu fico nervoso e medroso.’_ Balançou a cabeça. _‘Vamos lá Kris, você pode fazer isso’._

Ele olhou para cima a tempo de ver Yitao tropeçar e cair ao chão. “Oh” Kris levantou e se aproximou do filho e de Baekyeol. “Yitao, você está bem?”

“Hm” Yitao olhou para suas roupas e mãos. Estava sujo, mas se preocupou mais com suas roupas, já que seu pai era quem havia feito. “D-Desculpa papai, eu sujei a roupa.”

“Tudo bem, Yitao.” Ele riu um pouco. Sentou ao chão, cruzando as pernas. Kris levantou o filho, colocando-o em seu colo. “Me mostre suas mãos.” Ele levantou as mãozinhas e o loiro pode ver que estavam cheias de areia e grama. Baekyeol se inclinou e sua expressão caiu.

“Desculpa” Baekyeol fungou, mas o loiro acariciou sua cabeça.

“Não é sua culpa. Foi só um acidente.” Baekyeol olhou para cima, encarando e logo sorrindo para o dragão. Um leve corar se formou em suas bochechas então ele voltou a olhar para o chão.

“Hm? Algo errado Baekyeol?” Kris perguntou, mas o menino balançou a cabeça e se virou para evitar o olhar dos outros dois. Ele pegou nas bochechas e balançou a cabeça. “B-Bom, okay. Hm, Yitao, você vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe com as roupas, depois é só lavar.”

“Promete?”

“Sim.” Kris afagou sua cabeça. “Agora vá lá e brinque com Baekyeol.”

Os dois meninos levantaram, assim como Kris. O loiro limpou a calça e voltou para a mesa do quintal, novamente observando as crianças brincarem.

“Kris” o dragão olhou por cima do ombro e viu Tao se aproximando com um copo de limonada. “Aqui está. Achei que você precisasse de um copo.” Ele começou a se abanar com a mão. “Está tão quente.”

 _‘Você é quente.’_ “Ah, sim, está.” Kris também se abanou. “Quer se sentar?” ele levantou e pegou um assento para o outro.

“Yah! Você tem grama na calça!”

“Huh?” Kris olhou para baixo. “Não, eu não-”

“Sim, tem! Na sua bunda!” Tao se aproximou do outro, enquanto estalava a língua. “Vá tirar para que eu possa lavar. Eu vi algo na TV sobre como tirar manchas de grama.” Ele disse animado. “Acho que pode funcionar... usando sua calça como cobaia.” Ele sorriu. Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Ti-“

“Ok, ok, nossa.” Ele se inclinou um pouco. “P-Por favor, não diga isso de novo ok? Não tão alto...”

“Huh? Claro...” Tao piscou confuso. “Agora, vá se trocar. E depois me dê a calça ok?”

“Sim, certo.” Kris então foi até a porta. Ao fecha-la, ele se virou e viu Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Xiumin segurando o riso.

“V-Você sabe, chefe... você... ahn, tem algo-”

“Eu sei, eu sei. Vou me trocar.” Kris suspirou ao ir para a escada, escutando as risadas dos outros.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao observava as crianças brincarem um pouco enquanto Kris se trocava. Então, Baekhyun saiu com uma bandeja de biscoitos para as crianças. Os dois, Yitao e Baekyeol, correram até Baekhyun, mastigando rapidamente os biscoitos que ele havia trazido. Baekyeol olhou para Tao e começou a se mexer para frente e para trás.

“Algo errado Baekyeol?” Tao perguntou ao se abaixar para ficar no mesmo nível que o garotinho.

“Hm” Baekyeol mordeu o biscoito. “Eu não sou parente do tio Kris, sou?”

“Hm, não. Não de sangue... tio é só um termo usado... ah, já que você é próximo de nós, agimos como uma família.” Ele sorriu.

“Oh... e você não é casado com ele, é?”

“Hm, n-não... por que está perguntando?”

“Quero casar com tio Kris!” os olhos de Tao e Baekhyun arregalaram, o último virando-se na hora para encarar o filho.

“Você quer o que?” Tao perguntou de novo. “K-Kris?”

“Sim!” Baekyeol sorriu. “Ele é muito bonito! Eu gosto dele!”

Então, Yitao cruzou os braços e fez bico.

“Hm, wow.” Tao olhou por cima do ombro para olhar Baekhyun. “Seu filho gosta de homens bonitos.”

Baekhyun riu. “Ah, bebê.” Baekhyun pegou o filho. “Você é muito novo para estar... pensando em casamento. Ainda mais, não acho que papa estará feliz com essa ideia.” Baekyeol inclinou a cabeça para a mãe, piscando tentando entender. Ele se remexeu, fazendo o maior coloca-lo no chão. Os dois adultos observaram Baekyeol correr até a porta.

Assim que o garotinho entrou viu o pai e Xiumin na cozinha. “Papa!” Chanyeol olhou por cima da mesa.

“Sim?”

“Quero casar com tio Kris!”

“O quê?!” Chanyeol e Kris, que acabara de entrar na cozinha, disseram em uníssono. Chanyeol se virou para o chefe, dando a expressão mais confusa.

“Chefe? Sobre o que é isso?”

“E-Eu não sei?!” ele levantou as mãos em defesa. “Acabei de chegar aqui!”

“Meu filho quer o que?”

Baekhyun sorriu para os dois adultos, que estavam meio que tendo um ataque de pânico. Tao, Baekhyun e Yitao entraram na cozinha, o pequeno panda agora com uma expressão de raiva no rosto.

“B-Baekyeol... o que aconteceu com, hm, casar com Yitao, huh?” Chanyeol disse. “Seria melhor do que casar com o chefe. Sem mencionar muito mais fofo com Yitao.” Ele disse suavemente.

“Yitao não quer casar comigo.” Baekyeol disse despreocupado. “Então, eu quero casar-”

Yitao se aproximou do outro e pegou sua mão, o levando até as cadeiras perto da mesa da cozinha. Todos apenas ficaram parados e observaram o que o pequeno panda iria fazer. Yitao, com toda sua força, levantou Baekyeol e o pôs na cadeira e então subiu na mesma cadeira e se sentou atrás dele, com o outro entre suas pernas e o abraçando pela cintura.

“Awwwn” Baekhyun começou. “Eu acho que Yitao estava com ciúmes por Baekyeol gostar mais de Kris do que dele.”

Yitao se aconchegou mais a Baekyeol, deixando sua testa repousar em seu ombro. Baekyeol riu um pouco e acariciou a cabeça do outro. “Eu gosto do Yitao de novo!” ele olhou para Kris. “Desculpa tio Kris, mas eu gosto do Yitao!”

“Ahn, está... tudo bem.” Kris coçou a nuca. _‘Wow... sério, o que aconteceu?’_ “Hm... já que isso acabou, hm, Tao.”

O panda olhou para cima, sentindo logo suas bochechas queimarem. Kris estava vestido com uma regata azul marinho de formato em pequeno V e uma bermuda branca. _‘Minha... nossa...’_ Baekhyun olhou para Tao e o cutucou. O panda olhou para o melhor amigo, que lhe deu um sorriso de canto.

“Tao?”

“S-Sim?”

“Hm, aqui.” Kris deu a ele a calça. “Você disse que queria lavar?”

“C-Certo. Sim.” Ele pegou a calça e a dobrou. “Eu vou logo-”

“Depois. Faça isso depois. Vamos ajudar Xiumin, okay?” Kris se virou para ajudar Xiumin. Os olhos de Tao arregalaram quando viu as costas de Kris. _‘Puta que-’_

Nas costas de Kris havia uma tatuagem de um dragão, o qual a cabeça era vista em sua escápula.

“Isso é uma tatuagem?” Baekhyun perguntou, inclinando a cabeça. “Eu não sabia que você tem uma tatuagem Kris.”

“Sim” Xiumin assentiu. “É muito legal, na verdade. Devia mostrar a eles.” Ele disse olhando para o chefe.

 _‘Não! Não! Não!’_ Tao gritou mentalmente. Se Kris fizesse isso, ele teria que tirar a regata, expondo seu tronco.

“Talvez na próxima.” Kris riu. “Tao, vem ajudar. Baekhyun e Chanyeol, só relaxem okay. Nós prepararemos tudo para vocês. Tao?”

“C-Certo!” Tao colocou a calça de Kris em uma cadeira e ajudou Xiumin com a comida, com Kris ao seu lado. Baekhyun foi até Chanyeol, sentando em seu colo.

“Eu fiquei com medo por um minuto ali.” Chanyeol disse.

“Medo de que?”

“Baekyeol querendo casar com Kris... isso foi... muito estranho.”

Baekhyun riu. “Eu acho que um pequeno panda estava com ciúmes do nosso bebê estar dando atenção a outra pessoa.”

“Bom, só estou feliz que acabou.” Ele assentiu. “Por que ele não vai casar até ter 50 anos.”

“E se ele propuser para uma garota? Você o deixará casar?”

“Ah” ele olhou para as duas crianças sentadas. Yitao ainda estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Baekyeol e o menino continuava brincando com o cabelo do pandinha. “Eu acho que Baekyeol quem será perguntado. Tenho essa sensação de que nosso filho gostará de um menino. Digo... nosso filho gostará de certo garoto panda e vice-versa.” Ele riu.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Todos estavam do lado de fora, comendo os ótimos pratos que Xiumin, Tao e Kris fizeram. Sehun olhou para os vários balões que ele e Chen trouxeram da loja; se virou para Baekyeol e entregou um balão a ele. “Aqui está Baekyeol.”

“Obrigado!” ele sorriu para o mais velho. Yitao fez bico e inclinou a cabeça no ombro de Baekyeol “Você quer um balão?”

“Hm” Yitao balançou a cabeça. “Só fica aqui comigo, tá bom?”

Baekyeol riu. “Okay”

Os adultos continuaram comendo e conversando, logo, já era hora de ir para casa. Baekhyun pegou o cansado filho em seus braços, o qual estava dormindo no sofá com Yitao.

“Obrigado gente, por tudo.” Baekhyun disse ao ajeitar o filho nos braços.

“Sem problema.” Chen disse. “E de novo, parabéns.”

“Obrigado rapazes. Bom, vejo vocês amanhã.” Chanyeol assentiu para os amigos. Kris os levou até a porta, observando-os entrar no carro e ir embora. Fechou a porta e voltou para a sala de estar, onde todos estavam agora.

Tao levantou a cabeça de Yitao para descansar em seu colo e acariciou os fios de cabelo do menino. “Tão fofo.” Ele olhou para cima. “Mais alguém pensou que Yitao estava com ciúmes quando Baekyeol disse que queria casar com Kris?”

“Espera, ele disse isso?” Sehun perguntou.

“Uhum.” Tao assentiu. “Foi adorável.”

“Verdade. Tenho tanta certeza que Yitao vai ficar caidinho pelo Baekyeol no futuro.” Xiumin riu. “Ah, tão fofo que eu só quero apertar as bochechas dele.”

“Como você se sentiu chefe?” Chen perguntou quando o viu sentar ao lado de Tao.

“Sobre Baekyeol querer casar comigo? Achei estranho... mas acho que lisonjeado.”

Tao riu com o que o loiro disse; ele continuou a brincar com o cabelo de Yitao até que sentiu o outro se mexer no sono. O pequeno panda levantou a cabeça, olhando ao redor. Ele olhou para a ‘mãe’ com a testa franzida.

“Cadê Baekyeol?”

O panda sorriu. “Ele já foi embora com a tia e o tio.”

Yitao bocejou. “Por quê?”

“Por que está ficando tarde. Baekyeol precisa dormir também.”

“Por que ele não pode dormir comigo?” o pequeno panda perguntou, choramingando.

“Ah... bom, podemos perguntar a tia e o tio se Baekyeol pode dormir aqui próxima vez. Certo?”

O pandinha assentiu e colocou a cabeça no ombro de Tao. “Vou coloca-lo na cama.” Assim o panda levantou, indo em direção ao quarto de Yitao. Kris observou os dois subirem as escadas.

“Então” Sehun começou, fazendo o dragão olhar para ele e encará-lo. “Você vai... perguntar a Tao agora?”

“Perguntar o que?”

Sehun revirou os olhos. “Chama-lo para sair. Eu sei que você perguntou... com um recado. Foi fofo.”

“E-Ele te contou?”

“Duh! E eu disse a eles também.” Ele apontou para Xiumin e Chen que sorriam para o loiro.

Kris gemeu um pouco, mas se dispersou. “Eu perguntarei quando for a hora certa.”

“E agora mesmo é a hora perfeita” Xiumin disse. “Digo, eu perguntaria se estivesse na sua pele.”

O dragão gemeu mais um pouco. “Vocês não acham que ele iria me rejeitar?”

“Minha nossa” Chen levantou e andou até o chefe e o levantou do sofá. “Não, ele não vai rejeitar. Está louco? Vá lá e pegue sua princesa. Nossa! Pergunte agora.”

“M-Mas-”

“Não, agora.” Chen apontou para as escadas. “Vai!”

“Wow, eu não sabia que Chen era assim” Sehun disse.

Kris começou a subir as escadas, não querendo receber gritos de seu motorista. _‘Yah! Chen está certo! Kris! A hora é agora!’_ ele então foi até o quarto de Yitao, silenciosamente espiando pela porta. Ele viu Tao colocando Yitao embaixo das cobertas.

“Mamãe” Yitao disse após bocejar.

“Sim?”

“Eu te amo”

Tao, assim como Kris, sorriram com o que o pequenino havia dito. “Eu te amo também.” Tao deu um beijo na testa do menino. Yitao bocejou.

“E o papai também, né? Mamãe ama o papai também?”

O coração de Kris começou a acelerar; ele ansiava por saber o que Tao responderia, mas ao mesmo tempo estava nervoso com a resposta.

“Sim, Yitao. Mamãe ama o papai também.” O panda sorriu para o pequenino.

“Muito?” Yitao perguntou. “Grande assim?” e demonstrou com as mãos, colocando-as o mais longe possível. Tao riu um pouco.

“Sim, grande desse jeito. Agora, vá dormir.” Tao levantou e acariciou o cabelo do menino, tirando-o de seus olhos. Yitao deu um último bocejo antes de se virar para o lado. Tao começou a ir até a porta do quarto para sair; Kris, se outra forma, percebeu que ele estava vindo.

 _‘Ah, droga!’_ ele deu um passo para trás, tentando achar um lugar para se esconder. Infelizmente, não havia canto algum em que poderia fazer isso. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo, a porta abriu, revelando um panda bem chocado.

“Oh” Tao deu um passo e fechou a porta atrás dele. “O que está fazendo? Quer dizer boa noite ao Yitao?”

“A-ah... hm, b-bom n-não. Não quero perturba-lo agora.”

“Oh, okay então.” Tao assentiu e passou pelo outro, descendo as escadas indo para seu quarto. A mente do dragão queria para-lo e pergunta-lo agora mesmo se gostaria de ir em um encontro com ele, mas seu corpo não se movia. Ele apenas continuou a olhar o outro descer e antes que o loiro soubesse, ele já estava longe.

“Droga.” Kris disse baixinho ao se estapear na testa. _‘Fui lento... de novo!’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao fez um bico ao entrar no próprio quarto. Se perguntava por que Kris não havia chamado ele para sair. O recado não fazia tanto tempo, mas ele achava que o loiro estava tentando encontrar o melhor modo de perguntar. O panda decidiu deixar isso de lado e deixar o dragão ir com calma. Afinal, ele era solteiro; não tinha pressa alguma.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris se revirou na cama; ele chegou o relógio e era 3:54 da manhã. Ele não conseguia dormir.

 _‘Ok, é isso!’_ ele se levantou da cama e foi até a porta. Ele não conseguia mais se segurar; se iria perguntar a Tao iria ser neste momento. Nada mais de ficar nervoso, nada mais de desperdiçar tempo, a hora era agora.

O dragão desceu as escadas, passou pelo corredor do quarto dos empregados. Aproximou-se da porta tão familiar, e bateu. Levou um tempo para que o outro abrisse a porta; Kris continuou batendo repetidamente.

Logo, um panda muito cansado abriu a porta. Tao bocejou e coçou os olhos com a mão esquerda. “Chefe?” ele olhou por cima do ombro e semicerrou os olhos para ver as horas. “É.. quase 4 horas da manhã” ele voltou a encarar Kris. “O que houve?”

 _‘É agora ou nunca!’_ “Okay Tao, escuta. Eu fui um idiota no passado e eu sei que nós dissemos que estava tudo bem, mas tem algo que eu quero te perguntar.” Kris continuou a fazer seu discurso retórico, evitando a pergunta que realmente queria fazer a Tao. Para o panda, seus olhos começaram lentamente a fechar enquanto ele assentia. Ele não conseguia realmente entender o que seu chefe estava falando, estava extremamente cansado e queria voltar a dormir. “Então agora” Kris recomeçou. “Vou te chamar para ir em um encontro e eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta-”

“Certo”

“-então amanhã, eu te levarei... espera, o que você disse?”

Tao fofamente bocejou de novo. “Eu disse certo. Eu vou a um encontro com você.” Ele apoiou a cabeça na porta com seus olhos fechados.

“Você disse sim? Mesmo?”

O panda assentiu. “Sim, agora nós podemos voltar a dormir? Estou muito cansado e você também. Quando acordarmos iremos a algum lugar. Ok?”

Kris estava maravilhado; ele conseguiu um ‘sim’ de Tao, apesar do fato de que o outro estava bem fora do clima, mas fora isso, ele conseguiu um ‘sim’ do panda.

“O-Ok. Vejo você... quando acordar.”

Tao assentiu. “Boa noite.” Assim, ele gentilmente fechou a porta. Kris ficou lá parado, sentindo uma ótima onda de animação. Ele sorriu para si mesmo.

_‘Eu consegui! Eu consegui!’_

Com isso, ele se virou e voltou para seu quarto para dormir. Afinal, amanhã ele iria levar Tao em um encontro.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris se olhou no espelho, checando para ter certeza de que estava bonito. Sentiu o nervosismo voltar, mas não havia mais chances de desistir agora. Ele só esperava que Tao não esquecesse, apesar dele ter estado bem sonolento.

O dragão se virou e checou novamente suas roupas. Ele estava usando uma blusa branca de manga ¾ e uma calça capri cor de mel, acompanhado por um cinto marrom claro. O loiro saiu do banheiro e abriu seu closet, pegando um par de sandálias pretas.

 _‘Okay, lá vamos nós’_. Ele saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas. Ao se aproximar da cozinha ele viu seu filho no colo de Tao, rindo juntos. Era uma cena fofa, sem dúvida. Antes dele entrar, tirou seu celular do bolso e secretamente bateu uma foto dos dois. Sorriu ao vê-la e rapidamente salvou em sua galeria.

“Papai!” O dragão olhou para frente e sorriu para o filho, que pulou do colo de Tao para cumprimentar o pai. Kris pegou o filho ao vê-lo correr para seus braços. “Bom dia.” Yitao deu em seu pai um beijo na testa.

“Bom dia para você também” Kris ajustou o filho nos braços e foi até Tao. “Onde estão todos?”

“Xiumin e Chen ainda estão dormindo. Sehun está lá for a fazendo coisas de jardineiro. Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Baekyeol estão vindo.”

O pequeno panda levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o nome do menino mais novo.

“Ah, okay.”

“Hm” Tao assentiu com um sorriso. “Pronto?”

“Pronto?” Kris piscou, fazendo o outro rir.

“Você disse que queria sair comigo, lembra?”

“V-Você lembra tudo daquilo?” o dragão estava feliz em saber que o outro não esquecera. Isso seria a última coisa que ele gostaria que acontecesse.

“É, claro. Foi um modo muito interessante de chamar alguém para sair... vir na minha porta às 4 da manhã. Mas eu lembro que você me perguntou.” Ele levantou e colocou a cadeira no lugar. “Aonde nós vamos neste belo dia?”

“Ah” _‘Ah, droga’_ O dragão lembrou que ele não preparou nada para o dia. _‘Ah, Kris idiota..._ _Eu não planejei nada!!’_ “H-Hm” _‘Pense, Kris! Pense’_

Tao olhou preocupadamente para o chefe. “K-Kris... você está bem?”

“Pronto!” Kris disse alto, fazendo o outro se assustar um pouco. “Eu, ahn, espere okay. Eu só preciso fazer uma ligação.” Antes que Tao pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Kris colocou o filho no chão e saiu da cozinha pegando o telefone.

“Por que o papai tava todo engraçado?” Yitao perguntou e Tao escolheu os ombros.

“Eu não sei” ele riu “Papai estava engraçado huh?”

“Sim, ele é engraçado” Yitao riu “Quando Baekyeol vem?”

“Hm, logo” Tao se abaixou para ficar na altura do pequenino. “Você gosta do Baekyeol agora?”

“Uhum” o pandinha franziu os lábios um pouco. “Ele é ok. Ele me perturbava mamãe.”

“Oh?”

“Sim, mas tá tudo bem agora.”

Tao afagou a cabeça do menino. “Bom saber disso.” Então Kris entrou na cozinha com uma expressão satisfeita em seu rosto. “O que foi que houve?” Tao perguntou ao mais alto.

“Só uma ligação rápida” ele disse. “Você gostaria de ir? Para nosso encontro.”

Tao sorriu. “Claro. Aonde vamos?”

“Segredo”

Yitao olhava de um lado para o outro observando os dois adultos. Ele puxou a mão de Kris, querendo que ele se aproximasse. O dragão se abaixou ficando da altura do menino.

“Sim?”

“Aonde você e mamãe tão indo?”

“Papai está indo em um encontro com mamãe. Voltaremos logo.”

“Oh” Yitao assentiu e colocou suas mãozinhas nas bochechas de Kris, segurando seu rosto e olhando em seus olhos. “Por favor, cuida bem da mamãe por mim, tá?”

Kris sorriu. “Farei isso.” Ele olhou para Tao, que estava com um tom avermelhado no rosto. O dragão levantou e afagou a cabeça do pequenino. “Estamos indo agora. Seja um bom garoto e brinque bem com Baekyeol, okay? Até lá, fique com tio Sehun primeiro, certo?”

“Certo!” Yitao sorriu para o pai. Kris assentiu e olhou para Tao.

“Leve seu passaporte.”

“Huh?” Tao o olhou desconfiado. “M-Meu passaporte?”

“Sim, e uma mala de mão se quiser.”

“Aonde nós v-“

“Você vai descobrir logo.” Ele sorriu. “Te encontro lá fora, ok?” Tao abriu a boca para falar, mas Kris já estava andando para fora da cozinha..

“Ahn... okay?” Tao olhou para o pequeno panda, que apenas encolheu os ombros.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Então” Tao cerrou os olhos ao ver o avião à sua frente. “Aonde estamos indo... exatamente?” ele olhou por cima do ombro para Kris, que estava casualmente com as mãos no bolso.

“Você quer mesmo saber?” Tao assentiu; ele estava ficando curioso agora com o que Kris havia planejado para o encontro. “Nara”.

“Nara?” Tao pensou um pouco. _‘Nara… Nara… isso não é no Japão?’_ “Nara... no Japão?”

Kris assentiu. “Sim, estamos indo para Nara.”

“O quê?!” Tao estava chocado. Uma simples caminhada no parque teria sido ótimo, ou caminhar pela cidade... era o suficiente para ele, mas ir ao Japão... isso era provavelmente exagerado para um primeiro encontro. “J-Japão” o panda gaguejou. “Japão como... como Tóquio e Kyoto-”

“Sim, Tao.” O dragão tentou ao máximo segurar a risada. “Japão tem Tóquio e Kyoto, mas nós aterrissaremos em Osaka... e vamos dirigindo até Nara.” Kris passou por Tao, indo para os primeiros degraus da escada para entrar no avião. O loiro estendeu sua mão para o outro pegar. “Pronto?”

“E-Eu... o q-... mesmo? Estamos mesmo indo ao Japão?”

“Estamos” Kris se inclinou e pegou gentilmente a mão de Tao, o puxando para frente. “Este é meu avião particular, então será apenas nós dois, meu piloto e o comissário de bordo.” Ele puxou o moreno para dentro do avião.

“Bom dia senhor.” O comissário se curvou para os dois.

“Olá Kyungsoo.” Ele puxou Tao para frente. “Este é Tao.”

“Ah, sim.” Kyungsoo sorriu para o panda. “Jongin já me disse. Prazer em finalmente conhecê-lo. Sou Do Kyungsoo e serei seu comissário de bordo neste voo.”

“P-Prazer em conhecê-lo também” Tao se curvou para o outro e Kyungsoo riu em quão fofo o panda estava sendo.

“Bom, está tudo pronto.” Jongin se aproximou dos três. “Se vocês já estão todos preparados, nós podemos partir.”

“Sim” Kris colocou sua mão na cintura de Tao, fazendo um arrepio percorrer o corpo do moreno. “Nós podemos ir agora.”

“Ok, então.” Jongin assentiu e voltou para a cabine de commando. Kris guiou o moreno para os assentos. Eles se acomodaram, esperando que o avião decolasse. Logo, o avião começou a se mexer e subiu ao céu. Tao ainda estava impressionado.

_‘Estou indo para o Japão... de verdade’_

“Está animado?” Tao olhou para o loiro que estava sentado a sua frente e assentiu.

“Sim, eu nunca fui a Nara antes... esta é minha primeira vez.”

O dragão sorriu. “Então isto é algo que você pode riscar na sua lista.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

O panda pulou em seu assento ao olhar pela janela. Eles aterrisaram em Osaka à pouco tempo e Kris alugou um carro para eles usarem.

“Kris, ainda estou impressionado por você falar japonês! Quantas línguas você sabe?”

“Bom” Kris olhou pelo retrovisor antes de mudar de faixa. “Eu sei inglês, coreano, mandarim... ah, cantonês... francês... japonês... e espanhol.” Ele olhou para Tao. “Ser internacionalmente conhecido... eu achei que deveria ser proficiente em várias línguas. Eu gostaria de aprender alemão também... e muitas outras.” Ele riu “Agora que penso nisso... eu tenho vocação para aprender idiomas. Eu acho que eles são divertidos de aprender.”

“Eu gostaria de ser proficiente em aprender idiomas” Tao fez bico. “Foi um pouco difícil para aprender coreano... mas eu consegui passar por isso. Finalmente.” O dragão riu, fazendo o outro sorrir. “Espere” Tao começou a tocar sua bochecha. “As pessoas... não vão te reconhecer?”

“Se alguém se aproximar de nós… eu os direi educadamente para nos deixar sozinhos. Simples assim.” Ele encolheu os ombros. “Se eles não nos deixarem, não nos deixaram, mas… tenho a sensação de que vão nos deixar em paz.”

Tao riu. “O que você disser.” Ele virou a cabeça para encarar a janela mais uma vez, observando a paisagem. “Aonde iremos primeiro?” Tao perguntou, não tirando os olhos da janela.

“Yakushi-ji”

“Yaku- o quê?”

“Yakushi-ji... um dos mais famosos e antigos templos imperiais budistas no Japão.”

“Wow, mal posso esperar então!” Tao sorriu.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Isso é tão legal!” Tao olhou ao seu redor. Eles chegaram à Yakushi-ji e caminharam ali um pouco; tiraram fotos pelo celular, já que não haviam trazido suas câmeras. “Wow” Tao olhou para o templo. _‘Isso definitivamente é incrível!’_ ele olhou pelo ombro para seu chefe. “Consegue ver isso?”

“Sim, Tao” O loiro riu. “Consigo.” Ele olhou seu relógio. “Tao”

O panda se virou para encará-lo. “Sim?”

“Por que não vamos do outro lado?”

“Onde?”

“Kasuga-taisha. É o santuário mais celebrado de Nara. É muito bonito... eles tem lanternar, o festival de primavera de Kasuga, o jardim botânico Kasuga Taisha Shinen Manyo, e outros. Quer ir?”

Tao assentiu. “Sim” ele colocou o celular no bolso e correu até Kris. Assim que se aproximou do outro, passou seu braço pelo do loiro e entrelaçou suas mãos. O coração de Kris perdeu uma batida, um pouco chocado com a ação do panda, mas acima disso, sentia que era o certo, sentia-se bem.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Os dois estavam sentados em um banco, comendo suas guloseimas congeladas. Eles conseguiram visitar vários locais após Kasuga-taisha, como Heijo Palace, Museu Nacional de Nara, e até mesmo o Shin-Yakushi-ji, apesar do fato de que eles estavam indo e voltando, ainda foi um dia divertido para os dois. Eles decidiram descansar rapidamente primeiro, comendo sorvete para se esfriarem naquele calor.

“Oh” Kris pegou um guardanapo que havia em seu colo. “Você, hm... tem sorvete no canto dos lábios.” Ele entrou o guardanapo para Tao, que o pegou rapidamente.

“Obrigado” Tao infantilmente limpou sua boca. “Limpo?”

“Sim, tudo limpo.”

Eles conversaram um pouco até que um menininho se aproximou deles, segurando um buquê. Era óbvio que estava tentando vender cada uma das flores para as pessoas; ele segurava um para Kris e Tao. O menino, falando em japonês, perguntou a eles se queriam uma. Kris educadamente recusou, dizendo que eles não queriam nenhuma. O pequenino fez uma expressão triste e olhou para o chão, fazendo Tao se sentir mal por ele.

“Ele está perguntando, não é? Se queremos comprar as flores.” Tao perguntou e o dragão assentiu.

“Sim, está.”

“Eu quero uma”

“Mas-“

“Por favor? Ele parece tão triste.” Tao olhou para o menininho, que olhava de um para o outros. “Uma não vai doer”

“Tao...”

“É só uma flor.” O panda fez bico; Kris suspirou e pegou sua carteira, dizendo para o menino que iria comprar todo o buquê que ele estava segurando. O menino ficou chocado que Kris quisesse comprar tudo; ele ia dizer a Kris o preço, mas antes disso Kris o deu mais do que o preço original, dizendo a ele para ficar com o troco.

O pequeno garoto assentiu e agradeceu; ele deu a Kris o buquê, que o entregou a Tao. O panda sorriu para o loiro e deu tchau para o garoto. O menino disse adeus para os dois e saiu.

“Viu” Tao olhou para Kris. “Não foi tão difícil… e obrigado.” Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Kris. Corado, o loiro se virou no banco, suas costas encarando o outro. Tao riu um pouco com a ação e continuou comendo seu sorvete.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris e Tao decidiram ir para mais um lugar antes de voltarem para a Coreia. Kris sugeriu que eles fossem ao parque de Nara, onde haviam cervos.

“Obrigado” Kris disse em japonês ao vendedor que estava vendendo os biscoitinhos para os cervos. Ele voltou até onde Tao estava tirando fotos dos cervos. “Tao, aqui.” Ele entregou a sacolinha de plástico com os biscoitinhos.

“Para eu comer?”

“Não” ele riu “Para os cervos. Você pode alimentá-los”

“Oh, que legal!” Tao olhou ao redor para achar um cervo para alimentar. Ele foi até o o animal e segurou o biscoito. “Aqui cervo... aqui está. Com fome?”

O cervo inclinou a cabeça e lentamente se aproximou; ele pegou o biscoito, deixando Tao muito animado. Ele olhou pelo ombro; perguntando a Kris se ele viu o cervo comendo o biscoitinho que dera a ele.

“Sim, Tao... eu o vi.” O dragão riu. Ele se sentou em um banco de madeira; continuou a observar o outro. Sorriu, sabendo muito bem que Tao estava se divertindo e ele também. _‘Eu deveria tê-lo chamado para sair há muito tempo’_ Kris levantou e limpou sua capri; foi até Tao, observando-o alimentar outro cervo.

“Tenho um sobrando” Tao disse ao se virar e encarar o mais alto. “Esses cervos gostam de comer.”

“Gostam mesmo.”

O cervo estava esperando Tao alimenta-lo, mas ficou impaciente quando o panda resolveu passar mais tempo falando com o dragão. Irritado, ele cutucou Tao, o empurrando para os braços de Kris.

“Ah! D-Desculpe!” Tao corou um pouco; ele olhou por cima do ombro para o cervo. “I-Isso não foi legal.” Ele disse ao cervo, mas o animal apenas inclinou a cabeça.

Kris riu alto dos dois; ele pegou o último biscoito que estava nas mãos de Tao e abraçou a cintura do moreno com seu braço livre, o trazendo para mais perto deixando o outro imensamente corado. Kris então lentamente o puxou para o lado, sem deixar seu braço sair de sua cintura e inclinou-se, dando ao cervo o biscoito.

“Aqui está”

O cervo pegou e começou a mastigar.

“Pronto.” Kris se reclinou, voltando à postura normal. “Ele está muito feliz agora.” O loiro disse, casualmente passando seus braços na cintura de Tao. Apesar de estar com as bochechas da cor de tomate, Tao tentou permanecer calmo.

_‘É agora ou nunca’_

Kris podia sentir seu coração acelerar. Esta era a hora. Ele fechou os olhos ao se inclinar, colocando seus lábios sobre os de Tao.

Pego levemente de surpresa, Tao sentiu como se seu coração fosse mesmo sair de seu peito. Em vez de empurrar o outro, ele colocou sua mão esquerda no peito de Kris e a direita em seu pescoço, se aproximando dele naquele beijo.

Fora incrível para os dois, e mais importante, era o certo. Kris lentamente se afastou, colando sua testa na de Tao. Lentamente, os dois tentaram acalmar a respiração. Um sorriso foi vagarosamente se formando nos lábios do loiro. Ele ia dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse, o cervo cutucou Tao de novo, fazendo-o ir para frente, tocando seus lábios no de Kris.

Imediatamente, Tao se afastou corando intensamente. “D-Desculpe!” ele olhou por cima do ombro para repreender o cervo quando arregalou os olhos ao ver que o cervo estava comendo as flores que Kris havia comprado do garotinho. “Y-Yah! Elas são minhas!” ele tentou tirar sua mochila de perto do cervo, já que as flores estavam saindo de dentro dela. “Não.” Tao choramingou ao pegar sua mochila, inspecionando as flores. “O c-cervo... comeu minhas flores!”

Kris mordeu o lábio, tentando segurar um riso. “São apenas flores-”

“Apenas flores? São as flores que você me deu!” o panda choramingou por perdê-las. “Por quê?!”

“Ah, por que não voltamos para casa... e eu te compro flores lá.”

Tao fungou um pouco, mas assentiu em resposta. “O-Okay”.

Kris segurou na mão de Tao e começou a guiá-lo. Tao olhou por cima do ombro e deu a língua para o cervo, o que foi uma má ideia, considerando que o cervo estava correndo atrás do moreno. Rapidamente Tao ultrapassou Kris, dizendo a ele que ia espera-lo no carro. O dragão riu ao ver o cervo os seguindo.

_‘Ah, Tao... Tão fofo.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Obrigado por hoje.” Tao disse ao se acomodar no assento do avião particular de Kris. Eram 9h da noite  e eles estavam prontos para voltar para casa. “Foi muito bom... e foi nosso primeiro encontro!” ele se animou. “Mas mesmo... obrigado por tudo hoje.”

Kris assentiu. “Por nada”.

“Estamos prontos?” Kyungsoo perguntou olhando para os dois.

“Sim, prontos.” Kris respondeu e o comissário assentiu.

“Okay. Se precisarem de algo, não hesitem em pedir. Direi a Jongin que já podemos ir.” Assim o comissário voltou para a cabine de comando.

Levou um tempo para o avião começar a andar, mas logo eles estavam no ar. Estava quieto entre os dois, Kris olhando pela janela enquanto Tao mexia os dedos. O panda suspirou.

“Hm, Kris”

“Hm?” Kris se virou para encarar o outro. “Sim?”

“Nós estamos... v-você sabe” Tao corou. “Bom, hm-“

“Em um relacionamento agora?”

“Ah, ahn... sim.”

“Eu gostaria de estar em um com você. Tudo bem?”

“Sim! Quero d-dizer, sim.” Tao assentiu e começou a sorrir; agora ele estava em um relacionamento com Kris, a pessoa de seus sonhos. O loiro retribuiu o sorriso e se inclinou para beijar Tao, que ficou um pouco surpreso, mas logo relaxou e retribuiu o beijo.

Kris se afastou e deu um beijinho no nariz do panda, fazendo-o rir. Eles se calaram novamente, até que Tao falou.

“V-Você quer saber por que eu voltei? De verdade.”

“Hm?” Kris se remexeu. “Hm, só se você quiser me contar, eu não o forçarei a dizer nada.”

“Eu falarei a você. Hm, a razão pela qual voltei a Coreia foi porque... eu percebi uma coisa.”

“Percebeu uma coisa?”

Tao assentiu. “Sim, hm... que... e-eu ainda amava você.”

Kris arregalou os olhos. “Você ainda tinha sentimentos por mim? M-Mesmo quando estava com Aaron?”

“Sim...” ele mordeu os lábios. “Daquela vez que você ficou bêbado... você se declarou para mim.”

“E-Eu fiz isso?”

“Sim” Tao assentiu. “Você fez... e honestamente... eu estava um pouco confuso e raivoso. Você me disse para não me apaixonar ou ter algum sentimento por você, mas ali você estava... me dizendo que me amava. Eu estava tentando muito respeitar o seu desejo na época... de parar de sentir isso... mas eles não foram embora.” O panda suspirou pesadamente. “Então você... realmente… me ama. Certo?”

Kris olhou para o chão de seu avião particular. Ele estava começando novamente a se sentir mal pelo que fizera. Como ele desejava que pudesse voltar no tempo, perceber seus sentimentos pelo outro e fazer tudo certo. Kris olhou nos olhos do moreno; ele simplesmente assentiu. “Sim, eu comecei... comecei a ter sentimentos por você. Mas eu era muito idiota para perceber ou… aceitar. Sinto muito.”

Tao riu e balançou a cabeça. “O que está feito... está feito. Mas como eu disse, lá no fundo do meu coração, uma parte de você ainda se segurava. Então eu tive que terminar com Aaron... eu não queria que ele se machucasse. Foi o melhor. Ele parecia muito triste, mas ele é forte… achará alguém.” Sorriu mais uma vez, um sorriso ao qual Kris nunca se cansaria. “Então eu posso te chamar de ‘meu namorado’ agora?”

O dragão sorriu e assentiu confirmando a pergunta de Tao. “Sim, agora somos namorados.” Tao ficou animado, fazendo o loiro sorrir com seus gesto fofo. “Ah, Tao” o panda olhou para o dragão. “Eu te amo.”

Tao sentiu seu coração bater rapidamente _‘Ele disse... e-ele disse!’_ ele piscou algumas vezes e pediu para Kris repetir o que havia dito, para ter certeza de que não estava surdo.

“Eu disse... Eu te amo, Tao.”

Era verdade; Tao mal conseguia acreditar.

“Eu te amo também.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris estava dirigindo ele e Tao de volta para a mansão. Tudo que havia acontecido aquele dia fora marcante. Seria uma viagem inesquecível. Kris lançou um olhar para Tao, que estava oservando pela janela. Ele rapidamente olhou para baixo vendo que as mãos do outros estavam em seu colo. Ele gentilmente pegou na mão de Tao e entrelaçou seus dedos.

O panda foi pego de surpresa, mas logo sorriu para o dragão.

Kris continuou a dirigir, e Tao começou a rir.

“O que é engraçado?” O loiro perguntou ao lançar um rápido olhar para o outro.

“Eu, hm... lembrei da declaração que você me fez.”

“Oh?”

“Digo, aquela que fez na televisão.”

“Há?! Você viu?”

“Sim, eu vi”

“I-Isso significa que... você estava aqui quando eu estava em Nova Iorque?”

“Na verdade eu estava aqui quando você foi para lá. Eu estava escondido no meu quarto o tempo todo.” Ele riu. “Foi adorável, se quer saber. E eu assisti o desfile que você e os outros fizeram.” Tao sorriu. “Linha de moda T.A.O huh?”

Kris começou a corar. “S-Sim. P-Para você.”

“Eu sei.” Tao se inclinou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do outro. “Obrigado. Foi muito bonito da sua parte fazer isso.”

“Para mostrar que eu ainda te amava. Minha mente estava cheia de você 24h por dia... eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você.”

Tao murmurou. “Nem eu conseguia.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Eles chegaram à mansão, já eram 10:30 da noite. Assim que Kris abriu a porta foi recebido por Yitao.

“Mamãe! Papai!” ele pulou nos braços do pai. “Bem-vindos de volta! Mamãe e papai sentiram minha falta?”

“É claro que sim.” Tao disse, beijando a bochecha do pandinha.

“Bem-vindos” Xiumin os cumprimentou. “Como foi no Japão?”

“Foi ótimo.” Tao disse ao cozinheiro. “Uma lembrança que nunca irei esquecer.”

Kris colocou o filho ao chão e acariciu sua cabeça. “Da próxima vez... nós iremos todos juntos ao Japão.”

“Yay!” Yitao pulou animado.

Kris riu com as ações do filho. “Agora, já passou da sua hora de dormir Yi- oh. Espere... eu esqueci algo.”

“Hm?” Tao ergueu a sobrancelha. “Esqueceu o que?”

“Ah, volto logo. Serei rápido.”

“Hm” Tao começou a coçar os olhos. “Okay”

“Você está cansado, vá dormir.” O panda ia responder, mas antes que pudesse, Kris acenou um tchau e correu para a porta da sala de estar, indo para seu carro. “Hm... okay” ele olhou de volta para Xiumin e encolheu os ombros. “Acho que ele esqueceu algo no avião.”

“Hm então... se divertiu?”

Tao sorriu. “Sim”

“Ele se confessou?”

O panda corou, mas assentiu. “Sim”

Xiumin sorriu e deu tapinhas nas costas do moreno. “Parabéns! Tudo foi perfeito, não é?”

Tao riu. “Sim, foi. Eu não estava esperando agora… pensei que ele precisasse de tempo.”

“Bom, tudo correu bem. Agora, você e Yitao precisam dormir.” O cozinheiro olhou para o pequeno panda, que sorriu para ele. “Certo?”

“Sim!” Yitao levantou os braços para Tao, que o pegou.

“Vou coloca-lo na cama.” Tao disse ao cozinheiro.

“Certo, boa noite.” Xiumin assentiu e foi para seu quarto e de Chen.

Tao subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto de Yitao. Ele o colocou na cama e deu um beijo em sua testa. “Boa noite Yitao, tenha bons sonhos, okay?” com isso ele levantou, mas Yitao pegou sua mão, o puxando de volta.

“Mamãe pode ficar mais tempo comigo?”

Tao riu. “Claro”

Yitao sorriu esse afastou para o moreno deitar. Os dois pandas, um ao lado do outro, logo caíram no sono.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris espiou dentro do quarto de Yitao; ele riu ao ver a cena que havia a sua frente. Seus dois pandas dormindo juntos.

_‘Ah, aí está você.’_

Silenciosamente, ele foi até a cama do filho; pegou o panda em seus braços ‘estilo noiva’ e saiu do quarto do filho. Cuidadosamente como possível, ele desceu as escadas e foi até o quarto de Tao. Ele abriu a porta e o colocou na cama.

 _‘Deve ter caído no sono. Hoje foi um dia cheio.’_ Ele tirou alguns fios de cabelo dos olhos sonolentos de Tao. Sorriu e deu um beijo em sua cabeça, seu nariz e em seus lábios. _‘Boa noite’_. Kris sorriu  mais uma vez e olhou para o criado-mudo de Tao. _‘Espero que goste deles.’_ E então saiu do quarto.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Hm” Tao se esticou um pouco e virou para o outro lado. Deu tapinhas na cama e franziu a testa. ‘Onde está Yitao?’ Ele deu mais tapinhas e logo abriu os olhos. “Oh” lentamente ele sentou. “Estou no meu quarto.” O panda coçou a cabeça. “Como-“

Seus olhos arregalaram ao ver que em seu criado mudo havia 48 pedúnculos de rosas com 60cm de comprimento dentro de um vaso verde escuro. Tao engatinhou até o criado-mudo, tocando casa rosa cautelosamente.

_“Ah, por que não voltamos para casa... e eu te compro flores lá.”_

_‘Oh’_ Tao sorriu para si mesmo. _‘Ah, por isso que Kris saiu assim que chegamos em casa. Eu acho que o cervo fez algo bom ao comer as flores.’_ Ele riu sozinha e saiu da cama. _‘Mas como ele comprou... ah, claro... lojas 24h. Ah, isso é muito fofo.‘_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Semanas passaram e o mais novo casal estava sempre radiante de alegria. Parecia que a mansão estava mais brilhante do que antes, mais calma e cheia de felicidade.

Todos, exceto por Sehun e Baekhyun, estavam na sala de estar, conversando e relaxando.

“Yah! Papai, você roubou!” Yitao apontou para o pai. O pequeno panda, junto com Baekyeol, Kris e Chanyeol, estavam jogando; era filhos versus pais, e com certeza o pequeno panda acreditava que seu pai estava roubando.

“Eu não roubei” Kris balançou a cabeça infantilmente. “Viu” Ele mostrou ao filho sua carta e Yitao fez bico.

“Hm, tá bem. Candyland é difícil! Não temos sorte Barkyeol!”

“Vamos ganhar na próxima vez! Certeza!” Baekyeol disse, fazendo Kris e Chanyeol rirem.

Tao sorriu com a cena à sua frente; ele deixou um suspiro relaxado sair de si.

 _‘Tudo parece no lugar certo. Espero que nada destrua isso’_ ele sorriu mais _‘Tudo parece tão certo.’_

Eles continuaram a relaxar, até que Sehun chegou correndo até eles, com uma expressão agitada em seu rosto.

“Tao!!”

Todos levantaram a cabeça para ver o jardineiro.

“S-Sehun, o que hou-”

“Luhan!” ele segurou o celular na frente do moreno.

“M-Meu irmão? Por que você-”

“É seu irmão, por favor fale com ele!”

Tao estava muito confuso com o que estava acontecendo. Como Sehun tinha o número de seu irmão mais velho? Ele pegou o celular. “Luhan?”

“Tao?”

 _‘Ele parece tão perturbado’_ “Luhan... o que-”

Tao foi cortado pelo irmão mais velho. Tudo que o moreno podia fazer era escutar o que o outro falava. Lentamente, a expressão do panda começou a desabar e seus olhos começaram a se arregalar horrorizados. Kris percebeu aquilo e levantou de onde estava.

_‘O que está-’_

Logo, o som do cellular caindo no chão de granito foi ouvido. Sehun teria reagido, mas sua atenção estava focada em Tao.

“T-Tao?” Xiumin estava ficando preocupado. Ele tentou colocar sua mão no ombro do outro. Em vez de responder verbalmente algo, Tao deixou as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

“Meu pai... m-meu pai...”


	23. Vinte e Três.

**Vinte e** **Tr** **ê** **s.**

“Obrigado Jongin, por me atender rapidamente.” Kris disse ao entrar na sala de comando.

“Sem problemas.” Jongin respondeu ao olhar por cima do ombro e encarar o outro. “Só... o que aconteceu? S-Se não se importar em falar.”

Depois da ligação, Tao começara a hiperventilar. Ele implorou a Kris para levá-lo de volta a China para ver seu pai. Luhan havia dito à Tao que seu pai entrara em falência cardíaca e eles quase o haviam perdido. Agora, ele estava com cuidados intensivos, tendo a certeza de fazer o melhor para manter o ancião vivo.

O dragão não hesitou e disse a eles que estariam indo. O acompanhando estariam o pequeno panda, e depois de muito implorar, Sehun. Nem Kris ou Tao questionaram o por que de Sehun querer ir, mas como estavam com pressa, deixaram.

Kris sentou-se no assento do copiloto. “O pai de Tao... entrou em falência cardíaca... ele quase morreu... não sei dos detalhes, mas aparentemente foi grave? Eu não sei... mas não questionei ou rejeitei seu pedido para ir.”

Jongin assentiu. “Você é um homem muito bom, sabia disso?”

Kris suspirou ao encarar a sua frente o céu em que estavam voando e a cidade abaixo.

“Papai”

Kris olhou pelo ombro e viu um pandinha preocupado na entrada. “Yitao” ele levantou e foi até o garotinho. “O que houve?”

“Mamãe não para de chorar e o tio Sehun e eu não conseguimos fazer ele sorrir. Mamãe tá muito triste.” Yitao começou a fungar e seus olhos ficaram lacrimejados. “Eu não gosto quando m-mamãe tá triste.”

“Eu sei, eu sei” ele pegou o pequenino e o segurou nos braços, acariciando suas costas. “Nem eu. Vamos ver mamãe agora.” Kris acenou ‘tchau’ para Jongin e fechou a porta. Ao ir até onde estavam sentados, Tao estava tentando se acalmar, mas não conseguia. Ele se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos. Sehun tentou conforta-lo, acariciando suas costas e perguntando se ele ficaria bem, mas o outro não respondia.

“Mamãe” Yitao se remexeu nos braços do pai, fazendo Kris o colocar ao chão. O pequeno panda correu para o lado da mãe. “Mamãe... m-mamãe?”

“Yitao” Kris apoiou sua mão na cabeça dele. “Deixe mamãe descansar um pouco, okay? Farei ele ficar bem. Porque não tira um cochilo com tio Sehun?” Yitao crispou os lábios, mas assentiu. “Sehun, por favor, vá com ele. Os assentos pode reclinar totalmente, vocês podem se deitar.” Sehun fechou rapidamente os olhos e assentiu. “Você está bem?”

“Ah” Sehun clareou a garganta. “E-Estou bem. Hm, é… estou bem.” Na verdade, ele não estava; ele estava preocupado com Luhan. Antes de entregar seu telefone a Tao, ele podia ouvir Luhan chorando pelo telefone. Quebrou seu coração escutar o outro chorar e se amaldiçoou por não estar com ele. Como ele desejava que vivesse lá ou o contrário.

“Então descanse... você parece estressado. Yitao, vá com tio Sehun.”

O garotinho assentiu e foi até Sehun, pegando sua mão. Kris olhou para o panda, que ficara quieto o tempo todo. Ele se agachou e colocou as mãos nos punhos de Tao, acariciando-os com seus dedões. “Tao?” Não houve resposta do outro. “Tao, por favor, fale comigo.” De novo, o panda não respondeu. Kris suspirou e sentou ao lado do outro, colocando a cabeça de Tao em seu peito. Ele sentiu o moreno tremer e logo sua camisa se umidecer. _‘Ele está chorando.’_ Então o loiro continuou a conforta-lo, Tao logo acalmou-se e estabilizou sua respiração. _‘Eu só espero que seu pai fique bem’._

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Eles chegaram ao hospital que Luhan disse que estava. Rapidamente, eles foram até a recepção. Tao falou rápido, fazendo a moça ficar confusa sobre o que ele estava pedindo. Kris o afastou e se desculpou. “Seu sobrenome é Huang. Seu pai está supostamente internado neste hospital… hm, ele teve uma parada cardíaca e agora está na UTI, eu acho.”

“Oh” a moça assentiu, checando o computador. “4º andar. Fale com a recepção de lá e eles darão mais informações.”

“Obrigado.”

Tao não esperou e correu até o elevador, apertando o botão de subida repetidamente. Kris pegou Yitao, que estava tendo dificuldade para acompanha-los. O pequeno panda passou os bracinhos ao redor do pescoço do pai, não querendo cair dali.

“Tao, tenha cuidado. Chegaremos lá.” Sehun disse tentando acalmar o outro, mas ele apenas o afastou.

Assim que a porta abriu, o panda pulou para dentro e rapidamente apressou os outros para entrarem, logo feito, Tao apertou o ‘4’ e a prota fechou. O moreno continuava andando de um lado para o outro, ficando ansioso. Kris ajeitou o filho em seus braços, utilizando apenas um e pegou a mão de Tao com seu braço livre.

Tao piscou e olhou para baixo, direto para sua mão direita. Ele apertou os lábios e se virou para o loiro, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Quem culparia Tao por se preocupar; e se já fosse tarde demais? Se fosse, ele nem teria dito adeus. Muitos pensamentos corriam pela mente de Tao, ele sabia que os pais são destinados a dizer adeus um dia, mas seu pai era como o Super-Homem, não deveria morrer.

Yitao olhou para Tao e franziu a testa com sua expressão. Ele se inclinou e acariciou a cabeça do moreno, assegurando que tudo ficaria bem.

Assim que o elevador abriu, eles saíram rapidamente. Conseguiram achar a recepção do andar e quando Tao ia perguntar onde seu pai estava, eles puderam escutar uma voz familiar chamando por eles. Sehun virou a cabeça para a fonte da voz.

“Luhan!”

Ambos, Kris e Tao se viraram e viram Luhan correndo até eles. Sehun então se adiantou para encontrar-se com o chinês. Luhan agarrou o mais novo e o abraçou o mais apertado que conseguia. O dragão e o panda ficaram levemente confusos, mas decidiram ignorar; Tao foi até o irmão mais velho, que se soltou de Sehun. Os dois se abraçaram antes de Tao perguntar qual o estado do pai.

“Ele... ainda está na UTI. Eu… Eu não s-sei o que houve. Recebi uma ligação do hospital e ele teve um infarto e esteve perto de morrer, mas… m-mas eles fizeram algo e então ele continuou respirando normalmente e tudo. Logo voltará para o quarto” Luhan soluçou ao limpar os olhos lacrimejados.

“Yixing?”

“Ele está aqui na sala de espera... Suho e seu filho estão aqui também.”

“Como ele está lidando com isso?”

Luhan moreu o lábio antes de responder. “Ele... não está.” O loiro pegou a mão de Tao e levou-os até onde estavam Yixing e Suho. Assim que chegaram, Suho gentilmente repousou a mão na coxa de Yixing que levantou seu olhar, passando pelo outro indo até os irmãos. Ele levantou, indo até seus irmãos, os abraçando apertado.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Todos sentaram-se na sala de espera, esperando por qualquer notícia do médico, mas até agora, nada. Todos estavam ao lado de seus companheiros; Tao caiu no sono no ombro de Kris, enquanto Yixing e Suho estavam sentados lado a lado. Luhan e Sehun sentaram próximos um ao outro, mas ainda pouco mais afastados do que os outros. As duas crianças sentaram perto uma da outra, mas não tinham brinquedos para usar e estavam comendo um lanche que Suho deu a eles.

“Quando os médicos estarão vindo aqui?” Luhan disse ao inclinar a cabeça no ombro de Sehun.

“Dê tempo a eles Luhan” Sehun pegou a mão do chinês, acariciando-a com seu dedão. “Eles estão fazendo o melhor que podem.”

Luhan crispou os lábios, mas assentiu lentamente. Ele sabia que Sehun estava certo, ele deveria se acalmar e deixar os médicos trabalharem. Lançou um olhar para o outro, que continuava olhando para suas mãos entrelaçadas. “Eles devem saber agora.”

“Hm?” Sehun olhou para ele. “O que quer dizer?”

“Ah, b-bom, Kris e Tao talvez saibam que nós temos alguma coisa.” Ele olhou para onde o dragão e o panda estavam sentados. “Eu fui correndo até você mais cedo... hm, eu espero que não fique com raiva.”

“Huh? Por que eu ficaria com raiva?” ele sorriu para o outro. “Eu estou pronto quando você estiver. Isso mesmo, estou pronto.” Ele riu ao se inclinar para se aconchegar a Luhan. O chinês riu levemente; ele deu um rápido selo nos lábios do outro.

“Luhan?”

Todos olharam para o médico segurando uma prancheta. Luhan levantou-se e foi até o médico.

“Ah, doutor Yuan... estes são meus irmãos, Yixing... e Tao.” Ele apontou para os dois. “Como está o nosso pai?”

O médico suspirou. “Eu... bom, ele não está muito bem-”

“O que quer dizer?” Tao perguntou ao se levantar. “Como ele não está bem?”

“É apenas que... seu coração está muito fraco. Nós estamos tentando fazer nosso melhor para mantê-lo vivo. Nesse meio tempo, vocês podem entrar de um por um, para que ele não se emocione muito... Acho que ele não o viu por 3 meses. Então, apenas entrem de um por um, e quando terminarem me avisem.. Certo?”

Os três irmãos assentiram. Assim que o médico saiu, Luhan se virou para eles com uma expressão triste em seu rosto. “E-Então, quem quer ir primeiro?” Os dois, Tao e Yixing não responderam; eles estavam tentando processar o que o médico havia dito. “Acho que vou primeiro então.” Ele olhou para Sehun, que assentiu, antes de entrar para ver o pai.

Todos sentaram novamente em seus assentos, conversando um pouco antes de escutarem uma voz familiar.

“Hyuna?” Tao levantou. “O que… Aaron?”

Kris crispou os lábios quando seu olhar passou de Hyuna para Aaron, que estava se aproximando deles. Hyuna deu um abraço em Tao e acenou para Yixing.

“Nós ficamos sabendo... bom, Luhan ligou para a creche dizendo que estaria no hospital. Nós só soubemos por cima sobre seu pai.” Hyuna acariciou as costas de Tao. “Sinto muito Tao, meus sentimentos.”

“O-Obrigado.” Tao sorriu fraco para ela. Ele olhou para cima e viu Aaron, sorrindo da mesma forma. O panda foi até ele, o dando um abraço. “Obrigado por vir.” Ele disse baixinho, recebendo um ‘sem problemas’ do outro.

Aaron olhou por cima do ombro de Tao, vendo o dragão.

 _‘Por que ele-’_ Kris arregalou levemente os olhos quando Aaron começou a apertar mais o abraço pela contura de Tao, ficando mais próximo do moreno. Aaron sussurrou no ouvido de Tao, fazendo Kris cerrar os punhos. Ele sabia que os dois eram apenas amigos agora; Tao estava consigo, Tao era dele, mas as ações de Aaron estavam lhe deixando com raiva.

O panda se afastou e e sorriu para Aaron. Ele acariciou o ombro do mais alto após dizer as condições do pai.

“Tenho certeza que ele ficará bem.” Aaron disse. “Ele é um homem forte, você sabe disso.”

Tao assentiu. “Você está certo. Ele é. Eu deveria ver o lado positivo.” Ele riu levemente. “Oh, ah,” ele se virou para o lado, mostrando Kris e Yitao. “Kris e seu filho estão aqui-”

“Tio Aaron!” Yitao correu para cumprimentar o outro. Kris queria puxar seu filho de volta, mas também não queria chamar atenção. Yitao pulou nos braços do tio e Aaron o levantou rapidamente. “É o Yitao!”

Aaron riu e sorriu assentindo. “Eu lembro seu nome. Panda bobo” Yitao sorriu e olhou por cima do ombro para o pai. “Papai! Ele lembra meu nome!”

Kris assentiu e levantou. Quanto mais perto chegava, mais ele sentia um clima tenso radiando do outro.

“Bom ver você novamente.” Aaron disse ao dragão com uma voz alegre.

“O m-mesmo”

“Então” Yixing começou “Foi gentil de você e Hyuna virem aqui. Isso significa que vocês fecharam a creche?”

Hyuna assentiu. “Sim, nós queríamos estar aqui com vocês. Deixamos um aviso na porta da frente, então pessoas saberiam… espero que eles possam entender.”

“Tenho certeza que eles entenderão.” Tao assegurou. “Obrigado por virem.”

Conversaram durante um tempo antes de Luhan voltar, cutucando o ombro de Yixing. “Papai quer ver você agora.”

Yixing assentiu; ele disse a Suho e Joonxing que voltaria logo. Enquanto ia até o quarto do pai, Luhan foi até Sehun.

“Como foi?” Sehun perguntou.

“E-Ele... parecia bem.” Luhan mordeu o lábio antes de falar. “Eu não sei.”

Sehun segurou a mão de Luhan e deu um beijo em seu dorso. “Não perca a fé, okay?”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Tao, você pode entrar agora.” Yixing disse a Tao ao chegar na sala de espera. O panda assentiu e levantou; ele olhou pelo ombro e pegou na mão de Kris. O dragão o questionou com o olhar; ele ia perguntar quando Tao o interrompeu.

“Vem comigo... por favor.”

Kris balançou a cabeça. “Eu não posso. O médico disse-”

“N-Não, por favor… estou assustado.”

“Você ficará bem, okay.” O loiro tentou confortar o menor. “Ordens médicas. Eu estarei aqui.”

Tao suspirou, mas assentiu. Enquanto o loiro observava o outro ir ver o pai, ele suspirou. Agora todos tinham alguém com quem conversar, menos ele. Ele olhou para todos. _‘Suho está conversando com Yixing..._ _Luhan e Sehun estão surpreendentemente… falando um com o outro. Agora pensando nisso... algo está acontecendo entre eles.’_ Ele olhou para Hyuna, que estava brincando com Yitao e Joonxing. Kris levantou, chamando a atenção do filho.

“Papai, vai aonde?”

“Vou pegar algo para beber, okay. Volto logo.”

“Eu vou com você” Kris se virou e viu Aaron levantando também. “Estou ficando com sede.”

O dragão engoliu em seco, mas assentiu. “Certo.”

Eles pediram licença e foram até a máquina de bebidas mais próxima. Estava um clima estranho, ter o ex-namorado de Tao andando lado a lado com ele. _‘Nossa’_ Kris pensou _‘Por que estou ficando tão nervoso?_ _É só Aaron… ex-namorado de Tao… quem Tao deixou… para ficar comigo’_ Kris lançou um olhar para o outro, que lhe deu uma expressão seca. _‘Bom, Tao disse que ele é compreensivo. Sim, talvez ele não esteja com raiva ou algo assim. Talvez devessemos recomeçar e criar uma amizade’_ O dragão concordou com o plano. _‘Isso parece bom’._

Ao chegarem a máquina, Aaron mexeu em seu bolso procurando por algum dinheiro.

 _‘Eu deveria falar com ele’_ Kris pensou e se virou para o outro.

“Ah, Aaron-“

“Eu não gosto de você.” Aaron disse abruptamente, deixando Kris levemente chocado.

“O q-que?”

“Eu...” Aaron se virou para encarar o loiro. “Disse... Eu não gosto de você.”

“E-Eu... o q-”

“Você.” Os olhos de Aaron se tornaram sombrios. Ele deveria ter seguido em frente, o que ele fez, mas seu coração ainda possuia aquele amor por Tao. Aaron começara a odiar o loiro porque ele tirou Tao de si. “Escute” ele se aproximou de Kris, que não se afastou. “Eu não dou a mínima se você é um estilista famoso, ou o presidente de um país, mas eu juro, se você machucar Tao de qualquer forma... fisicamente... emocionalmente... ou mentalmente, o que for, eu irei pessoalmente te massacrar.”

Kris cerrou os punhos. Quem ele pensa que é ao falar isso. Porque ele machucaria Tao quando já havia feito isso no passado. O dragão prometera nunca mais deixar Tao triste; já havia sofrido ao ver o panda neste estado.

“Você sabe” Aaron começou a rir. “Eu nem mesmo sei porque ele ainda gosta de você” Kris engoliu em seco. Estava certamente conseguindo seu melhor, mas tentou manter a compostura. “Você já o machucou... não é? Ele me disse coisas… como você o fez sofrer, emocionalmente. Eu...” ele apontou para si mesmo. “Posso dar a ele mais felicidade do que você poderá dar. Eu cresci com ele, eu sei muito bem seus gostos e desgostos, eu sei o que o faz feliz. Você?” ele zombou. “Você o conhece por... o que? Meses? Eu o conheço há anos.”

O loiro franziu o rosto. Aaron estava certo sobre isso, ele conhecia Tao muito bem, melhor que ele. E se ele estragasse tudo e por acidente deixasse Tao triste de novo? Ele balançou a cabeça para se livrar do que Aaron estava dizendo. Kris olhou para o outro, crispando os lábios antes de responder.

“Você sabe.” Kris começou. “Pode ser que… você conheça Tao por um longo tempo… e eu só o conheço há alguns meses. Leva tempo até conhecer o verdadeiro Tao a minha frente. Além disso… ele tem vivido na Coreia desde que foi estudar… você não o viu desde então. Ele pode ter mudado.”

Aaron encarou Kris; eles continuaram com sua pequena discussão até uma voz familiar ser ouvida.

“Aí estão vocês.” Tao correu até os dois. “Eu preciso que você venha comigo.” O panda disse ao loiro. Kris deu um olhar questionador, mas Tao apenas o puxou pelo braço, dizendo para segui-lo. O panda olhou para Aaron e deu um sorrisinho. “Preciso leva-lo, espero que não se importe-”

“Não, não. De jeito nenhum.” Aaron sorriu docemente. “Nós só estávamos… conversando.” Ele lançou um olhar para Kris. “Nos falaremos novamente?”

Kris assentiu, mas zombou dele mentalmente.

“Ótimo” o panda gentilmente puxou o outro com ele. “Te vejo na sala de espera.” Com isso, Tao e Kris deixaram Aaron para trás. Ao andarem, Kris mentalmente agradeceu Tao por tirá-lo de lá. Ele pensara no que Aaron disse, mas tentou ao máximo não se deixar levar por isso. Tao olhou para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha. _‘Algo o incomoda’_.

“Hm, está bem?”

“Huh? Oh..” Kris assentiu, assegurando ao panda que ele estava bem. “Pensamentos… só… na minha cabeça. Nada que precise se preocupar.” Ele sorriu para o outro, que apenas assentiu.

“O-Okay então. Hm, meu pai quer conhecer você.”

“Eu? Por quê?”

“Eu... posso ter falado um pouco de você.” Tao soltou sua mão do braço do loiro e olhou para o chão. “E ele quer conhecer você.”

O dragão passou os braços pela cintura do panda, o puxando para mais perto e assentiu. “Okay”

Ao chegarem ao quarto do pai de Tao, o panda deixou a porta aberta para o loiro entrar primeiro. O quarto era escuro, apenas com uma fonte de som e luz provinda dos aparelhos apitando; Tao passou por Kris e o chamou para que o seguisse. Eles se aproximaram silencionamente até que estavam ao lado do senhor idoso.

Ele estava dormindo, mas Tao se inclinou e gentilmente acariciou o ombro do pai. O panda suavemente o chamou e logo o senhor abriu os olhos.

“Zitao” o idoso lentamente levantou a mão para coloca-la na bochecha do filho mais novo. Ele olhou para o tímido dragão, que apenas estava em pé ao lado de Tao. “Este deve ser ele, certo?”

Tao assentiu e ficou corretamente em pé. “S-Sim, este é ele.” Ele gesticulou para Kris, que ajeitou a postura para se mostrar apresentável.

“Ah” o pai de Tao assentiu fraco. “Exatamente como você o descreveu.” Ele deu um fraco riso. “Na verdade, eu gostaria de falar com ele sozinho.”

“S-Sozinho?” Tao olhou para Kris, que respondeu com um olhar preocupado.

“Sim” ele virou a cabeça para o dragão e sorriu. “Está tudo bem? Se eu falar com você sozinho.”

“Sim, sem p-problemas.”

“Okay então” Tao lentamente se afastou e foi até a porta. “Eu estarei... lá fora se precisarem de mim.” Ele disse antes de sair da sala. Kris deixou um ofego fraco sair de si antes de se virar totalmente para encarar o pai de Tao. Como se o senhor sentisse, soltou uma risada fraca.

“Não há necessidade de nervosismo.” Ele gesticulou com a cabeça para a mesa. “Pegue uma cadeira, filho... a não ser que queira ficar em pé, você quem sabe.” Kris rapidamente pegou uma cadeira e foi para perto do senhor. Ele sentou em postura correta. O mais velho riu novamente. “Você é engraçado. Está nervoso ou algo assim?”

“Uh... n-não” _‘Por favor, não sue, não sue, não sue... eu suo muito!_ _Minha nossa! Yah, Kris, preste atenção no que ele está falando._ _Meu Deus, é como se fosse o pai de Tai!’_

“Não precisa ficar como um soldado. Esteve no exército?”

“N-Não, senhor.

“Você certamente age como um militar.” O mais velho apoiou as mãos no colo. “Assim, está tudo bem em relaxar.”

Kris abaixou um pouco os ombros, tentando relaxar um pouco. “Desculpe senhor. E-Eu tendo a ficar nervoso.”

“Eu percebi” ele sorriu para o dragão, que sorriu de volta. “Zitao me disse que trabalhou para você antes de ficarem juntos.”

“Z-Zitao? Ah, sim. Ele era o babá do meu filho.”

O senhor assentiu. “Você tem um garoto adorável. Ele entrou antes de você, na verdade.”

“E-Ele entrou?”

“Sim-”

“Me desculpe se ele o perturbou de alguma forma.”

“Oh, não! Ele não me perturbou. Foi um anjo na verdade. Achei fofo o modo que ele chama Zitao de mãe.” Os dois riram. “Ver Zitao corar daquele jeito... foi muito engraçado.” O mais velho suspirou antes de continuar. “É interessante como ele se parece com meu filho. Foi como ver um mini eu.”

“Eu escuto muito isso senhor. Meu empregados me disseram e seu filho, hm, Yixing, já disse também.”

“Mesmo?” o loiro assentiu. “Ele... seu filho, me chamou de vovô mais cedo.” O senhor sorriu. “Isso... Isso foi… isso me fez sorrir, na verdade. Espero que esteja tudo bem com-”

“É claro” Kris disse imediatamente. “Q-Quero dizer, eu não tenho problemas com isso. Hm, Yitao... nunca teve nenhum dos avós. Meus pais morreram antes dele nascer… e minha falecida esposa perdeu os pais também... quando ela era muito jovem, então Yitao nunca teve avós enquanto crescia... mas ele tem muitos tios e tias, posso dizer... e quando o senhor melhorar, poderá vir morar conosco, então poderá interagir mais com Yitao, s-se o senhor quiser.”

“Sinto muito em ouvir isso... sobre seus pais.” O idoso procurou a mão de Kris, colocando a sua em cima. “Tenho certeza que seus pais e seus sogros estariam orgulhosos do pequeno Yitao.” O mais velho sorriu, fazendo o loiro sorrir também.

“O senhor sabe... hm” Kris se remexeu no assent. “Eu realmente... amo o seu filho. Ele… ele foi capaz de trazer mais felicidade na vida de meu filho… e também da minha.” O senhor estava intrigado e ficou atento.

Kris continuou a explicar como sua vida se tornara depois que Tai falecera; como sua personalidade havia mudado para mais centrada no trabalho, e então Tao chegou, e ele se sentiu animado novamente. Claro que houveram momentos que não foram bons, tendo alguns erros, eles eram humanos afinal. Ele até mesmo disse ao senhor que ele gostaria de ter percebido seus sentimentos pelos panda mais cedo, mas era muito estúpido para reconhecer. “Eu fiz um voto de que eu nunca machuraria Tao, ahn, Zitao, novamente. Vê-lo sofrer quebra meu coração.”

“Você se importa com ele... muito, huh?”

“Me importo. Eu realmente, realmente me importo. Não apenas eu, mas Yitao também. Ele o vê como uma mãe... mesmo que tenha levado um tempo para Yitao falar novamente, mas ele grudava-se a Tao... o seguia. Era fofo.”

“Eu... aposto que era.” O mais velho assentiu e encarou o loiro, como se o examinasse. “Eu gosto de você.”

“Huh?”

“Você é... um bom homem.”

Kris piscou algumas vezes. “O q-que?”

O mais velho pegou as mãos de Kris e segurou-as apertado; ele olhou diretamente nos olhos do loiro. “Você não é perfeito, mas você, filho, é uma boa pessoa. Para consertar o que fez de errado e aceitar o que aconteceu. Algumas pessoas não são assim. Eles ignoram ou... não consertam o que fizeram. Mas você sabe, eu posso ver em seus olhos que você se importa com meu filho. Absolutamente... não tenho dúvidas.”

O coração de Kris começou a bater rápido. _‘Porque eu me sinto-’_ seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ouviu um gemido de dor. “Minha nossa” o dragão levantou, mas o senhor o impediu. “Senhor, preciso achar uma enfermeira-”

“Não” O mais velho deu tapinhas nas mãos de Kris. “Não, por favor.”

“M-Mas o senhor precisa-”

“Pessoas não vivem para sempre.”

“S-Senhor, p-por favor me deixe-”

“Pode me prometer uma coisa?”

“Senhor-”

“Por favor... pode me prometer uma coisa?”

Kris mordeu o lábio; ele queria ajudar, mas o outro não deixava. Ele não conseguia entender porque ele não o deixava ajudar. Deixou um suspiro quebrado sair de seus pulmões. “C-Claro”

“Por favor... apenas, por favor, cuide de Zitao. O mantenha a salvo... e mais importante, o mantenha feliz.” Sorriu fraco. “Sei que você o fará.” O mais velho deu tapinhas nas mãos do loiro. “Eu tenho certeza disso.”

“S-Senhor-”

“Você é um bom homem. Desejo a vocês dois... três, felicidade.”

O senhor sorriu e fechou os olhos, deixando Kris ainda mais preocupado. Sentiu mais uma leve carícia em sua mão antes dos monitores começarem a apitar um único som agudo e mostrarem uma única linha. “Droga!” o dragão correu para fora, ignorando a dor em sua perna ao bate-la na cama durante o processo. Ele imediatamente abriu a porta, assustando Tao.

“Wow, o que-”

“Enfermeira! E-Espere Tao” ele olhou para os lados, aumentando a voz chamando por uma enfermeira. O panda estava confuso ao entrar no quarto. Kris se virou, arregalando os olhos. Já era muito tarde para tirar Tao do quarto por não querer que ele visse o pai naquele estado.

Uma vez que Tao chegara ao fim da cama, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir o monitor e ver a linha única. Tudo parou para ele. _‘Este é...’_ Rapidamente, ele sentiu uma mão cobrir seus olhos, criando a escuridão.

“S-Sinto muito Tao” Kris disse com um tom pesaroso em sua voz ao passar os braços pela cintura de Tao e puxá-lo para perto de si. Mordeu os lábios quando sentiu as palmas de suas mãos umidecerem.

O peito de Tao pesou antes de deixar um choro alto sair de si, fazendo Kris rapidamente vira-lo para si, os dois agora encarando a parede. Tao tentou tirar as mãos de Kris de si, mas ele não queria que o panda visse o pai sem vida.

Então as enfermeiras e o médico entraram rapidamente; Tao começou a se sentir fraco, tudo para ele então se tornou inaudível.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Sinto muito pela sua perda.” O médico disse ao falar com os irmãos, que estavam sentados em frente a mesa do médico. Os dois, Luhan e Yixing olharam para baixo, não querendo encarar o médico nos olhos; mas Tao, ele estava furioso. “Nós tentamos o melhor, mas-”

“Isso é uma mentira!” ele encarou o médico.

“Tao” Luhan sussurrou “Isso foi rude-”

“Não!” Tao levantou. “Você é um medico! Por que não fez nada!?”

“Tao” Yixing colocou a mão no braço do irmão. “Ele tentou tudo-”

“Médicos supostamente deveria curar pessoas! Por que não curou nosso pai? Por quê?!” ele deixou cair algumas lágrimas. “Por que não fez isso? Vocês… esse é seu trabalho! Curar pessoas!!” ele soluçou antes de continuar. “Esse hospital me prometeu que estaria tudo bem… mentiram para mim!” Yizing levantou e tentou acalmar o irmão. “Não me toque! Esse lugar só tem mentiras!” ele se virou e saiu da sala do médico. Kris tentou pará-lo, mas foi afastado pelo outro. “Quero ficar sozinho.”

“N-Não, Tao-”

“Me deixe sozinho!” ele levantou a voz antes de sair da sala, batendo a porta atrás de si. Hyuna pulou com o susto, colocando a mão na boca, tentando segurar algumas lágrimas. Yitao foi até a porta, para seguir sua ‘mãe’, mas foi pego por Kris.

“Mamãe precisa de um tempo, Yitao.” Ele sussurrou no ouvido do filho. Yitao só pode assentir; ele descansou a cabeça no ombro do pai.

O médico suspirou. “Como eu disse... sinto muito pela perda de vocês.”

Luhan balançou a cabeça. “Já estava na hora dele... eu acho.”

“Se quiserem... eu posso fazer uma ligação ao sistema de funeral do hospital por vocês, ou-”

“N-Não” Luhan respondeu suavemente. “H-Hm, nós já temos as coisas prontas, mas obrigado.”

O médico assentiu, pegando seus óculos no processo. “Vocês três... ficarão bem?”

“Eles ficarão.” Sehun interrompeu.

“Tudo bem então. Se tiver algo a mais-”

“Eu acho que... tudo já foi feito, mas você sabe, a vida não pode nos dar tudo que queremos.” Sehun se aproximou de Luhan, pegando sua mão. “Acho que iremos embora agora... foi um longe dia.” O médico assentiu; ele junto de Luhan e Yixing levantaram de seus assentos. Suho, com Joonxing nos braços, se aproximou de Yixing e tentou ao máximo conforta-lo.

Todos saíram da sala do médico, agradecendo ao homem que tentou salvar a vida de seu ente querido.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Onde você acha que Tao está?” Kris perguntou baixinho a Luhan, não querendo que Aaron escutasse.

Luhan pensou um pouco. “Ele provavelmente está no Jardim.”

“Jardim?”

“Hm” Luhan assentiu enquanto andava. “No complexo de apartamentos... assim que entrar pelo portão e virar a direita, há uma porta e umas escadas que vão direto ao Jardim.” Ele parou, fazendo o dragão parar de andar também. “Era o lugar favorito dele e do papai na verdade. Sempre que Tao se sentia mal ou acontecia algo... ele se escondia lá. Papai sempre o achava.”

Kris assentiu ao escutar o que Luhan havia dito.

_“Por favor, o mantenha a salvo... e mais importante... o mantenha feliz- Sei que você o fará”_

“Eu vou atrás dele.” Kris entregou Yitao a Luhan, dizendo ao filho que iria buscar sua mãe. Ele foi na frente, tendo certeza de que Aaron não havia visto ele sair. Achou um táxi e o instruiu aonde ir, esperando que Luhan estivesse certo sobre o que dissera. Assim que chegou lá, ele pagou o taxista e entrou no complexo de apartamentos como Luhan havia instruído.

Ele abriu a porta e a fechou; foi até as escadas de madeira, ainda estáveis apesar de velhas. Quanto mais ele subia, mais flores conseguia ver. Elas eram lindas na opinião de Kris; ele percebeu que o jardineiro do complexo cuidava muito bem delas. Assim que subiu o último degrau, ele olhou ao redor para ver se conseguia encontrar seu panda, mas não teve tanta sorte.

O jardim era muito grande, Kris percebeu ao olhar ao redor; logo ele começou a escutar um leve fungado vindo de um canto. Ele olhou para o local atenciosamente e pode ver o panda sentado em um banco de pedra, suas mãos cobrindo seus olhos.

O dragão franziu o rosto. Doía em seu coração ver Tao chorar, mas era compreensível. Ele lentamente foi até o moreno e sentou ao lado dele. Passou seu braço ao redor do panda, o surpreendendo por um momento antes de perceber quem era.

“Como me encontrou?”

“Hm” Kris sorriu fraco. “Luhan sabe de tudo.”

Tao tentava limpar as lágrimas, mas seus olhs continuavam a derrama-las “Eu disse que queria ficar sozinho.”

“Eu sei...” Kris pegou na mão de Tao. “Eu sei, mas é algo pelo qual você não precisa enfrentar sozinho.” O panda crispou o lábio antes de apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Kris. O dragão continuou a conforta-lo do jeito que podia.

Eles sentaram ali por um tempo, escutando o cantarolar das aves; estava ficando tarde agora, quase noite, mas nenhum deles se moveu do banco de pedra. Tao finalmente mexeu a cabeça para o lado, agora encarando as flores a sua frente.

“Meu pai mentiu para mim.” O panda disse baixinho.

Os olhos de Kris arregalaram; ele virou a cabeça para o moreno. “Do que está falando?”

Tao deixou algumas lágrimas saírem. “Ele me disse que era o Super-Homem.”

_‘Super-Homem?’_

“Ele era supostamente para ser forte como o Super-Homem... e invencível como ele. Ele não poderia morrer... ele me disse que era o Super-Homem.” Tao começou a limpar as lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos.

Kris lentamente sorriu para o outro. “Mas o Super-Homem também tem uma fraqueza.”

“N-Não ele não tem!” Tao balançou a cabeça infantilmente. “Ele é invencível!”

“Todo herói tem sua fraqueza.” O loiro colocou a mão na bochecha de Tao, limpando outras lágrimas. “Se eles não tiverem nenhuma fraqueza... então serão considerados pessoas perfeitas... e ninguém é perfeito.” Ele suspirou. “Eu acho que a kriptonita achou seu caminho até o Super-Homem, huh?”

Tao começou a choramingar. “D-Dói Kris. Realmente dói… Sinto falta dele.” Ele se inclinou para abraçar o outro, que retribuiu sem hesitar. “Por favor, não vá embora, por favor.” Ele se segurou apertado ao loiro, como se Kris fosse desaparecer dos seus braços a qualquer momento. “Estou assustado, por favor, não me deixe!” Então Tao começou a chorar mais; se perder o pai o deixou assim, ele não conseguia imaginar como reagiria se perdesse Luha ou Yixing. Ou pior, se Kris fosse embora, ou Yitao... ou os outros. Ele estava assustado, ele não queria isso, nada disso. Claro que Tao sabia que as pessoas não vivem para sempre, ele sabia isso, mas acontecer com ele... ele simplesmente não conseguia processar isso na sua mente.

Kris podia sentir o moreno tremer em seus braços; ele abraçou-o forte. “Eu não vou a lugar algum, okay. Eu te prometo... certo?” _‘Por que eu fiz uma promessa… eu vou ter certeza… eu vou te fazer feliz, okay.’_ Ele deu um beijo na cabeça do moreno. _‘Nenhuma kriptonita chegará até mim.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

“Onde está Kris?” Aaron olhou ao redor, mas não encontrou o mais alto.

“Ele foi atrás de Tao.” Luhan disse ao ajustar Yitao em seus braços. “Ele estava muito preocupado.”

Aaron ficou tenso, mas rapidamente deixou para lá. “Entendo”

“Acho que iremos para casa pessoal.” Yixing disse ao olhar para Hyuna e Aaron. “Obrigado por virem”

“Claro” Hyuna assentiu. “E de novo, meus pêsames para os três.”

Luhan e Yixing assentiram em agradecimento; eles acenaram um ‘tchau’ e começaram a ir para a parada de ônibus. Suho ficou perto de Yixing enquanto segurava Jooxing em seus braços.

“Como você está?” ele perguntou em um tom preocupado.

Yixing olhou para ele e sorrius fraco. “Estou... bem.” Suho segurou o filho com um braço e pos uma mão na bochecha de Yixing.

“Você sabe que estou aqui.”

“E eu também!” Joonxing disse ao tentar ir até Yixing, fazendo Suho se aproximar mais dele. O garotinho descansou a cabeça no ombro de Yixing, fazendo o outro sorrir fraco. Ele olhou para Suho, que tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

“Obrigado... aos dois.”

Luhan observou e deu um sorriso confortável ao irmão. Ele pulou levemente ao sentir uma mão pressionar contra a suas costas; olhando para cima, viu Sehun. “Se-Sehun?”

O mais alto dos dois piscou e olhou para baixo. “S-Sim?”

O chinês o observou. “Por que você… você está bem?”

“Hm” ele suspirou. “N-Não, na verdade.” Ele disse baixinho.

“Por quê?” Luhan perguntou ao mudar o braço em que segurava Yitao. Felizmente, o panda estava cansado e quis tirar uma soneca.

Sehun mordeu o lábio antes de responder. “Eu... deveria... ter estado aqui com você. Eu... Eu me senti uma pessoa horrível porque não pude estar aqui com você quando chorou. Eu tive que escutar pelo celular”. Ele deixou escapar um ofego. “Doeu muito escutar sua voz daquele jeito… Eu… Eu acho que estou me martirizando porque não estava aqui para te confortar.”

 _‘O-Oh’_ Luhan encarou o chão, olhando para seus tênis. Ele se aproximou mais de Sehun, agora apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. “Mas você veio” Luhan se aconchegou ao outro. “Estou feliz por você ter vindo.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Já era noite e todos foram para o apartamento dos irmãos para jantar. Luhan, junto de Sehun, levantarou para limpar a mesa. Suho se ofereceu para ajudar, mas Luhan se recusou, já que ele era um convidado.

Joonxing e Yitao brincaram um pouco antes de ficarem exaustos. Suho pegou o filho e se virou para os outros dizendo que estaria indo embora. Yixing assentiu e os levou até a rua, certificando-se de que os dois entrassem seguramente em um táxi.

Kris olhou para frente e viu Tao pegando o pequeno panda, segurando-o apertado em seus braços. Tao o encarou. “Eu vou só... coloca-lo na cama, okay. Volto logo.” Com isso, ele foi até o próprio quarto.

O dragão suspirou ao voltar para a mesa da cozinha onde os outros estavam. “Como está se sentindo Luhan?”

O mais velho dos irmãos olhou para cima e as lágrimas estavam caindo de seus olhos. “Como eu deveria me sentir agora?”

Kris mordeu o lábio. _‘Vacilou Kris’_ “Luhan, me desculpe, foi um erro perguntar isso.”

O outro balançou a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas. “É… isso ainda dói. Ainda estou chocado… parece tão irreal… eu sinto como se pudesse acordar a qualquer momento… e tudo voltaria ao normal... e papai estaria aqui.” Ele começou a acariciar o assento em que o pai costumava sentar. “Conversando com a gente e rindo... mas agora... nós nunca mais poderemos vê-lo feliz ou ouvir sua risada.” Ele começou a tremer, fazendo Sehun automaticamente abraça-lo pelos ombros.

O dragão olhou para Sehun, se perguntando se os dois estavam em algum tipo de relacionamento. _‘Esses dois... tão próximos’_ “Ainda assim Luhan” Kris voltou a falar. “Me desculpe por trazer à tona.”

Então Yixing entrou, também limpando os olhos. Ele foi até onde os outros estavam; sentou-se no assento vazio e apoiou a testa na mesa. Kris deu tapinhas em suas costas tentando conforta-lo e Yixing apenas se virou para ele “Estou... triste.”

Kris assentiu fracamente. “Eu sei” ele disse baixinho.

Eles escutaram passos vindo até a cozinha; sabendo quem era, Kris levantou e pediu para que Tao sentasse. Mesmo com o moreno recusando, ele insistiu. O panda estava muito cansado para protestar e então apenas sentou, colocando as mãos no colo, olhando para a mesa.

Esteve quieto por um tempo antes de Tao se pronunciar. “Hm... Luhan... Yi-Yixing” os dois irmãos o encararam.

“O que houve, Tao?” Luhan perguntou preocupado “Algo… errado?”.

“Ah… b-bom, eu estava pensando” Tao começou a mexer com a bainha de sua blusa. “P-Podem ir para a Coreia?”

Yixing inclinou a cabeça. “Coreia?”

“Hm” Para Tao, ele pensou que seria melhor se seus irmãos estivessem com ele. Não apenas para visitar, mas ficar permanentemente.

O fato da morte de seu pai o machucara muito; ele começou a pensar em cenas que continham Luhan e Yixing morrendo antes de si. Não querendo que isso acontecesse, ele pensou que seria melhor se os dois fossem para a Coreia com ele. Pelo menos ele saberia que estavam perto de si. _‘Eu ainda tenho algum dinheiro guardado, eu poderia dar tudo a eles e poderiam conseguir um apartamento’_ “P-Por favor, eu não quero ficar separado de vocês. Eu me sentiria melhor se estivessem ao menos perto de mim”.

“Tao” Luhan suspirou “Não... não podemos.”

“Huh? M-Mas por que?”

“Tao” Yixing se virou para encarar o outro. “Nós temos uma vida aqui... trabalhos que não podemos desistir e ir embora. Você acha que posso desistir do meu emprego e ir para Coreia?”

“Eu q-quis dizer morar lá.”

“Morar?”

“Sim... Eu ainda tenho dinheiro… posso conseguir um aparta-”

“Tao” Luhan interrompei antes que o mais novo pudesse prosseguir. “Isso é gentil de você... não teremos que recusar. Você sbe sobre a creche… não posso simplesmente abandonar… Yixing tem seu emprego. P-Por mais que queiramos... não podemos.”

“Ainda m-mais… não posso deixar Suho aqui” Yixing sorriu fraco. “Eu não quero deixá-lo... eu o amo demais... sinto muito Tao.”

O panda tremeu os lábios; ele queria seus irmãos com ele. “Okay” ele disse baixinho. “Desculpe por pedir isso.” Ele levantou e foi até seu quarto.

Não apenas Tao estava se sentindo pra baixo, mas Sehun também. Ele pensou que era uma ótima ideia, mas ouvir Luhan recusar-se a ir embora por causa de seu emprego, ele se perguntou se o trabalho era mais importante do que ele era. Então abaixou a cabeça, chamando a atenção do dragão.

 _‘Tao está triste..._ _Sehun está triste..._ _Luhan e Yixing estão tristes… e cansados.’_ Ele pensou um pouco. _‘O que posso fazer?_ _Eu não quero decepcionar o pai de Tao… eu fiz uma promessa. E Tao... não quero vê-lo triste mais…’_ ele checou o relógio que estava na parece que mostrava 9:40 da noite. “Licença por um minuto, eu preciso fazer uma ligação.” Os outros assentiram e Kris foi direto para a porta da frente. Assim que a fechou atrás de si, pegou seu celular e discou um número familiar.

“Alô?”

“Hayi?”

“Sim? Chefe Kris? O que houve- espere. Yah! Chaerin! Não coma meu-”

Kris riu ao escutar as irmãs Lee discutindo sobre algo tão simples como comida.

“Okay, desculpe... voltei. E essa foi minha _irmã_!” Hayi disse a palavra cheia de veneno. “Ela comeu meu último hodduk! Enfim, então” ela suspirou. “Por que me ligou chefe?”

“Hm, sim. Você tem um irmão, certo? Lembro que já me disse antes…”

“Sim, Seunghyun? O que tem ele?”

“Sim, você não disse que ele era um professor ou algo assim?”

“Professor do jardim de infância. Nossa chefe, você lembrou!” ela riu.

“Hm... eu tenho um amigo... ele é… acho que especializado em cuidar de crianças. Digo, ele trabalha em uma creche escola. Você acha que ele... eu não sei, poderia ajudar seu irmão, ou algo assim?”

“Oh, claro. Na verade, Seunghyun me disse que sua assistente estava se mudando da Coreia para a Europa com o noivo. Então acho que pode dar certo. Hora perfeita também, por que meu irmão está estressado por causa das crianças. A escola teve que combinar duas turmas juntas. Então, é... bem na hora!”

“Mesmo?”

“Sim, ele está procurando por outro assistente, mas já que você me disse sobre seu amigo, eu posso dizer que encontrei.”

“I-Isso é ótimo! Mal acredito que deu certo.”

Hayi riu. “Era tudo que queria perguntar ou me dizer?”

“Ah, sim... estou na China agora.”

"Oh?"

“Sim… Tao e seus irmãos… perderam o pai hoje.”

“Ah, não. Sinto muito em ouvir isso.”

“Sim, entende, Tao queria que os irmãos fossem para a Coreia e morassem lá, mas eles não podem.”

“Por causa de seus empregos?”

“Sim”

“Entendo. Seu amigo então… é um dos irmãos de Tao, sim?”

Kris murmurou em respostas. “Certo.”

Hayi sorriu, mesmo que o chefe não pudesse ver. “Isso é gentil da sua parte chefe. Tentar conseguir um emprego para o irmão de Tao.”

“Eu só quero que Tao... e todos os outros sejam felizes. É tudo. Eu não sei o que o outro irmão faz, mas assim que descobrir, eu ligarei novamente sobre-”

_“Ainda m-mais… não posso deixar Suho aqui” Yixing sorriu fraco. “Eu não quero deixá-lo... eu o amo demais... sinto muito Tao.”_

“Oh! Lembrei. Um dos irmãos de Tao, seu namorado, enfermeiro. Você conhece alguém que trabalha em um hospital ou algo assim?”

Hayi pensou um pouco. “Oh! A irmã de minha amiga é enfermeira. Eu não sei se eles precisam de alguém agora, mas posso ligar e perguntar.”

“Isso seria ótimo... obrigado Hayi”

“Sem problemas. Eu ainda acho muito gentil o que estás fazendo, reunindo uma família, e até mesmo o namorado! Yah! Tão fofo!”

“Só espero que dê tudo certo. Mais, tenho sentido um mal pressentimento com relação a Aaron.”

“Aaron?”

“Aaron... você sabe, o ex-namorado de Tao.”

“Oh! Sim, sim” A mulher assentiu lembrando do que Kris havia dito. “Por quê? Ele está causando problemas?”

_“Eu não gosto de você.”_

“É só que… ele não gosta de mim por ter roubado Tao dele. É tudo.”

“Ah. Bom, fique atento, certo?”

“Ficarei.”

“Oh, antes de desligar, quanto tempo planeja ficar aí?”

“Hm... pensei em duas semanas.” _‘E de novo, não tenho roupas aqui, nem meu filho, mas tenho meu cartão... acho que está tudo bem.’_

“Certo. Direi a Youngbae sobre o que houve. Vejo você em duas semanas então.” Com isso os dois desligaram.

_‘Não se preocupe Tao... farei o que puder para levar Luhan, Yixing e até Suho e Joonxing para a Coreia.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

O dragão lentamente abriu os olhos quando sentiu algo puxar sua blusa. Sentou-se vagarosamente e viu Tao tremendo enquanto dormia. Sem querer que o pequeno panda também acordasse, ele pegou Tao nos braços, o mais quietamente possível, e foi até a porta, abrindo-a do jeito que podia.

Carregou Tao até a sala de estar, o colocando gentilmente no sofá. Kris percebeu que o outro estava chorando; o loiro sentou no chão e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos sonolentos de Tao com sua blusa.

Tao rapidamente abriu os olhos com o toque. “Você... K-Kris, o q-que aconteceu?”

“Você começou a tremer um pouco. Hm, eu fiquei preocupado... te trouxe aqui fora porque não queria que Yitao acordasse.”

O panda lentamente assentiu antes de descansar a cabeça no sofá. “Desculpe” Ele disse fracamente. “Eu sonhei com meu pai-”

Antes de Tao continuar, Kris pegou sua mão, acariciando-a suavemente com seu dedão. “Tudo bem. É uma reação normal, então não se desculpe, okay?” Tao assentiu ao entrelaçar suas mãos com as do loiro. O dragão esperou até que o outro estivesse pronto para voltar para a cama, mas percebeu que Tao voltara a dormir. Kris não se importou; ele se ajeitou no chão, apoiando a cabeça no sofá, ao lado de Tao.

_‘Oh Tao...’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao inflou as bochechas ao segurar o pacote de salompas. “Você não deveria ter dormido daquele modo. Você poderia ter me acordado e teríamos voltado para o quarto.” Ele colocou o salompas no pescoço de Kris. “Agora você está com torcicolo.”

“Eu sei, m-mas eu não queria te perturbar.” Kris gemeu de dor quando virou levemente a cabeça.

O panda bufou e pegou outro salompas, colocando no outro lado do pescoço de Kris. Assim que pensou que já era suficiente, ele fechou o pacote e colocou suas mãos atrás do pescoço de Kris, massageando um pouco.

“Sente ficando frio?”

“S-Sim” o outro respondeu com a voz rouca. Estava se sentindo muito bem com a massagem.

“Bom. Significa que está funcionando.” Ele terminou a massagem no pescoço e tirou alguns fios de cabelo da frente dos olhos. “Mas... hm, obrigado. Por ficar comigo. Seu pulso não dói? Nós ainda estávamos de mãos dadas-”

“Não, não dói.” O loiro se inclinou cuidadosamente para não sentir dor e deu um selinho nos lábios de Tao. “Obrigado por me ajudar com meu pescoço.”

“Não foi nada.” Ele tentou levantar, mas antes que conseguisse Kris o puxara. “O que foi?”

“Hm, uma pergunta.”

“O-Okay. Que pergunta?” Tao perguntou interessado.

“O que o Yixing faz?”

“Faz?”

“Sim... no trabalho.”

“Oh, ah… ele é um bartender.”

“Um bartender?” Tao assentiu. “Mesmo?”

“Hm” Tao assentiu. “Sabe, ele ganha um bom dinheiro com isso.”

 _‘Por alguma razão... isso combina com ele’_ “Entendo”

“Por quê?” ele inclinou a cabeça de um modo fofo para o outro.

“O-Oh... sabe, eu fiquei curioso.” Então Kris levantou e foi até a porta. “Só farei uma ligação rápida.”

“Você pode usar o telefone se-”

“Ah, ligação privada... será rápido, estarei lá fora, okay.” Com isso, Kris pegou na maçaneta e saiu pela porta, fechando-a atrás de si. Tao encarou a porta fechada com uma expressão triste.

_‘O que ele está escondendo de mim?’_

“Mamãe?”

Tao se virou e achou o pequeno panda perto de si. “Yitao” o garotinho correu até a ‘mãe’, abraçando suas pernas.

“Eu te amo mamãe” ele se aconchegou ao maior. “Muito, muito!”

Tao sorriu; pegou o pequenino em seus braços e o abraçou apertado. “Eu também te amo.”

“Cadê papai? E tia Luhan... e tio Sehun… e tio Yixing?”

“Eles devem estar dormindo... vamos deixa-los descansar, okay. Seu pai está lá para uma… ligação privada.”

“Oh, okay” Yitao pegou nas bochechas de Tao. “Mamãe é tão macio... Eu sou macio?”

Tao tentou segurar o riso. Yitao era tão aleatório às vezes, mas sempre trazia um sorriso para seu rosto. “S-Sim, você é macio. Fofo.”

Yitao riu e continuou acariciando o rosto da ‘mãe’. “Mamãe, quero ir lá fora hoje. Posso?”

O panda pensou um pouco. _‘Será bom... talvez um tempo com Yitao será bom para mim.’_ “Okay, isso parece bom.”

A porta abriu e Kris voltou para dentro com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Tao se questionou porque o loiro estava tão feliz, mas não queria perturba-lo. “Hm, Yitao e eu iremos sair por um tempo.”

“É? Precisa que eu-”

“N-Não, tudo bem. Descanse seu pescoço... mais, eu quero passar um tempo com meu bebê.” Ele colocou a cabeça junto da de Yitao.

“Eu pensei que eu fosse seu bebê.”

Tao bufou um pouco; antes que pudesse responder, Yitao riu. “Papai não pode ser bebê! Ele é muito velho!”

“Yah! Eu não sou velho.” Kris foi até os dois e deu uma leve beliscada nas bochechas do filho. Quanto mais o pandinha ria, mais Kris ria também.

Aquelas risadas trouxeram um sorriso sincero para o rosto de Tao; o dragão percebeu e sorriu também. _‘Ele está sorrindo... é um bom começo.’_

“N-Nós vamos sair agora. Meus irmãos e Sehun ainda estão dormindo.” Tao colocou o pequeno panda no chão. “Estou com meu celular se precisar ligar.”

“Certo. Tome cuidado.” Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo no moreno. “Eu te amo”

Tao corou um pouco, sentia-se como um adolescente; ele sorriu para o dragão. “Eu te amo também.”

“Mas eu amo mamãe mais!” Yitao assentiu, orgulhoso de sua resposta. Os dois adultos riram com isso, e Tao pegou a mão do garotinho, saindo do apartamento. Antes que Tao passasse pela porta, Kris gesticulou para ele se aproximar.

“S-Sim?”

“Leva tempo, Tao. Mas lembre-se, seu pai não foi embora.”

Tao piscou confuso algumas vezes. “O que-”

“Ele está aqui.” O loiro apontou para one seu coração estava. “Ele não foi embora totalmente. Ele estará sempre em você. Lembre-se disso.”

Tao lentamente assentiu; assim que a porta chefou, Kris continuou repetindo o que Hayi havia dito. Ele tinha sorte por ter Hayi como amiga; ela acabara de informar que o amigo de seu irmão está fazendo negócios com um restaurante e procurando um bartender para substituir o que ele havia demitido. Estava feliz pela profissão de Yixing, agora todos seriam capazes de ir para a Coreia. Joonxing não teria problemas, já que haviam escolas primárias no bairro, Suho poderia escolher a que preferisse e tudo ficaria bem. _‘Este plano... irá dar certo!’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Assim que os outros acordaram, Kris os chamou para a cozinha; ele estava um pouco animado para falar ao resto sobre sua ideia. Esperava que eles aceitassem.

“O que foi Kris?”

“Hm, sim... lembram quando Tao perguntou a você e Yixing sobre ir para a Coreia?”

“Sim?” Yixing assentiu. “Nós recusamos.”

“E se eu disser que fui capaz de conseguir empregos para vocês lá?”

Os dois ergueram as sobrancelhas, até Sehun estava curioso sobre o que o chefe estava dizendo.

“O que quer dizer?” o irmão mais velho perguntou.

“O que disse foi... eu consegui empregos para vocês na Coreia.” Ele olhou para Yixing. “Suho também.”

“E-Espera... então... como você sabe onde trabalhamos?” Yixing perguntou, chocado com o que o loiro estava dizendo.

“Perguntei a Tao sobre seu emprego... e acho que você já mencionou o de Suho antes. Eu lembro do de Luhan... em que você se formou exatamente? Se não se importar em falar.”

“E-Eu? Bom, me formei em educação e me especializei no ensino infantil, pré-escola.”

“É perfeito!” Kris sorriu. “O irmão de minha amiga é professor do primário e precisa de ajuda. Você será perfeito para o trabalho.” Ele se virou para Yixing e explicou como os empregos dele e de Suho também estavam seguros. “Então, o que vocês dizem?”

Os dois, Luhan e Yixing se entreolharam antes de se virarem novamente para Kris. Estavam um pouco chocados, sem dúvida, entretano eles pensaram nos prós e contras da ideia de Kris.

Os chineses pensaram por um tempo. _‘A creche não estará completamente fechada já que Hyuna e Aaron estão lá. E eles podem sempre contratar outra pessoa para ajudar. E o trabalho... parece bom para mim.’_ Ele olhou para Sehun, que sorriu fraco para o loiro. _‘E eu poderei estar com Sehun.’_

Como se o dragão pudesse sentir, ele falou, dizendo aos dois secretos amantes que eles poderiam estar reunidos e juntos. Os dois coraram, Luhan cobriu suas bochechas vermelhas enquanto o queixo de Sehun caía.

“C-Chefe! Como você-”

“Por favor… levou um tempo para perceber.” Kris sorriu. “Mas isso seria ótimo, não é? Você poderão ficar juntos agora”

 _‘Isso é verdade… eu conseguirei estar junto de Sehun de novo.’_ Luhan pegou a mão de Sehun, entrelaçando-a com a sua. “Okay”.

“O-Ok?” o dragão arregalou os olhos.

Luhan assentiu. “Eu irei. E mais, Tao ficará feliz.” Ele olhou para Yixing. “Certo? Você irá também? Digo, veja, Kris achou um emprego para você e Suho. E Joonxing ainda não começou a escola, certo? Ele pode começar a estudar na Coreia.”

Yixing mordeu os lábios; era uma ótima ideia que Kris tivera e foi gentil dele incluir Suho e Joonxing também, mas ele deveria perguntar a Suho sobre isso também.

“Eu... Estou disposto a ir-”

“Que ótimo-”

“Só se... Se Suho disser sim a isso.” Yixing disse, interrompendo o outro. “Como eu disse... não irei a lugar algum sem eles.”

“E-Entendo.”

“Me desculpem, mas se ele disser não... Eu ficarei aqui.”

Kris só poderia assentir. _‘Suho tem que dizer sim, certo?_ _Ele ama Yixing também. Ah, espero que ele diga sim.’_ Ele lançou olhares para os dois irmãos, que apenas inclinaram a cabeça para ele. _‘E isso de inclinar a cabeça é de família’_ ele riu levemente. “Ah, e eu sei que Tao disse que ele daria dinheiro a vocês para um apartamento... mas minha casa é grande... tenho quartos extras, os quais vocês podem escolher um. ”

“S-Sério?” Yixing perguntou e Kris assentiu.

“Eu não me importo. Além disso, quanto mais pessoas, mais feliz, certo?”

Luhan e Yixing sorriram levemente, antes do mais velho falar. “M-Mas não estamos indo imediatamente, não é?” Luhan disse preocupado. “O funeral de nosso pai... precisa ser feito-”

“Claro, por favor, tudo no seu tempo.”

Luhan deixou um suspiro sair de si e assentiu. “Obrigado.”

**~TAORIS~**

“Bem aqui mamãe! Bem aqui!” Yitao apontou para o parquinho onde outras crianças estavam brincando.

“T-Tudo bem. Eu só vou ficar aqui, okay.” O moreno apontou para um banco ali perto. “Lembre-se, brinque com cuidado.”

“Eu sei.” Yitao sorriu e começou a correr até o parquinho. Ao sentar-se, Tao suspirou. Seu sorriso se tornou um franzir. Ele pensou que ficar com Yitao iria faze-lo feliz, mas não aconteceu. _‘É apenas o segundo dia, Tao, é claro que você se sentirá asism.’_ Ele balançou a cabeça. _‘Leva tempo... você sabe disso.’_

Ele olhou para cima e observou Yitao brincar com as outras crianças. O panda sorriu fraco. _‘Pelo menos Yitao está bem.’_

“Este assento está ocupado?”

Sem virar a cabeça, ele sabia exatamente quem era a pessoa. “Não está.”

O outro sorriu. “Como se sente Tao?”

“Eu não me sinto bem, Aaron. Estou... chocado ainda.” Sem pensar, ele apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Aaron. “Tudo parece irreal” Seus olhos começaram a marejar. “Eu sempre acreditei que ele era uma pessoa forte, que nunca morreria.”

Aaron colocou seu braço nos ombros de Tao, trazendo-o para mais perto. Ele sentia falta de estar perto de Tao; todos os sentimentos que tentou se livrar mais uma vez voltaram para si. “Leva tempo, Tao.”

“Eu sei.” Um fraco sorriso se fez em seus lábios. “Kris me disse o mesmo.”

O outro apertou o punho. “Ele disse.”

“Sim, ele disse-”

“Você realmente o ama?”

Tao se assustou com a pergunta; ele levantou a cabeça, lançando um olhar confuso para o outro. “O que... por que está me perguntando? É claro que eu-”

“Mesmo? O cara de te machucou emocionalmente? Por que você voltaria para uma pessoa assim? É por que ele é rico? É por que ele é famoso? Eu pensei que você fosse… alguém de mais personalidade, Tao. Você está cego por coisas materialistas?”

“Eu- não é por causa de nada disso! Ele é cuidadoso e um cavalheiro também! Ele ser rico ou famoso é o que menos me importa, eu gosto dele do jeito que ele é! Mais, ele é humano... humanos cometem erros.” Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver a escuridão nos olhos de Aaron; ele sabia que o outro estava bravo. “Por que está perguntando... você está com raiva-”

“Estou com raiva. Furioso.”

Neste momento, Yitao olhou para cima e encarou a ‘mãe’ e o ‘tio’ Aaron. _‘Oh, tio tá- huh? Ele parece bravo.’_

“P-Por quê?” Tao gaguejou um pouco.

“Por que ele te tirou de mim.”

“O que?! M-Mas você... eu pensei que tinha entendido! Eu pensei que você queria que eu fosse feliz-”

“Eu quero... Eu tentei me livrar disso… mas eu não consigo. Eu te amo demais. Deveria ser eu... Eu sei tudo sobre você… você não acha que eu sou o cara perfeito para você?” Tao não conseguia nem responder ao ter as emoções passando por sua cabeça. “Eu quero te fazer feliz... comigo.”

“A-Aaron, não, estou com-”

Yitao arregalou os olhos. O pequeno panda não conseguia acreditar no que via. _‘P-Por quê tio Aaron está beijando mamãe?’_


	24. Vinte e Quatro.

**Vinte e Quatro.**

Kris sentiu um arrepio passar por sua coluna. _‘Isso foi estranho’_ ele começou a acariciar os braços para se aquecer. _‘Algo deve ter acontecido’_.

“Chefe?”

Ele se virou para ver Sehun na entrada da cozinha.

“Você está bem?” O outro tentou se aproximar, tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto. “Você não parece muito bem.”

“E-Eu… hm, eu não sei… só tive um mal pressentimento agora. Foi isso.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao tentou ao máximo se afastar, mas o outro rapidamente colocou a mão na nuca de Tao, o aproximando mais e aprofundando o beijo. A cabeça do panda começou a querer explodir, uma imagem de Kris se formou em sua mente.

Com toda sua força, Tao se afastou deu um tapa extremamente forte no rosto de Aaron.

 “Mas que merda?! Por que fez isso?” Tao colocou os dedos contra os lábios tremendo ao fazer isso. _‘E-Ele... me beijou?!’_ Sua mente começou a girar; ele ainda estava se sentindo péssimo sobre a morte de seu pai e agora tinha que lidar com Aaron, que acabara de lhe beijar. _‘Ah, não! Kris!’_ Ele olhou com uma expressão furiosa para Aaron. “Nunca mais chegue perto de mim… entendeu?”

Ele ia pegar Yitao quando Aaron o segurou pela mão. “T-Tao, espere, me desculpe-“

“Desculpas?” ele se virou, puxando sua mão para longe do outro. “Desculpas? Você me beijou!”

“E-Eu sei” ele pegou a mão de Tao novamente, apertando-a mais forte. “Tao, por favor... eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa.”

“Você sabe que estou com Kris-” imediatamente ele foi interrompido quando foi puxado para um forte abraço, enquanto Aaron ainda estava sentado no banco. “Me s-solte.”

Aaron balançou a cabeça contra o abdome de Tao. “N-Não!”

Logo, as pessoas ao redor começaram a cochicar e encarar os dois. Tao sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e logo sua cabeça começara a doer. Tentou o melhor para se afastar do outro, mas seu aperto era muito forte.

“Tao, eu posso te fazer feliz... mais do que aquele homem pode. O que o faz tão especial huh? Eu não entendo.” Ele murmurou as palavras ao deixar lágrimas escorregarem por suas bochechas. “Eu te conheço... melhor que ele... sou perfeito para você! Ninguém pode competir comigo!”

Tao mordeu o lábio. Sim, Aaron o conhecia. Sim, Aaron conhece quase tudo sobre si. Sim, Aaron seria o melhor parceiro que Tao poderia ter. _‘Mas ele não é Kris’_. “Sinto muito.” Com isso, ele empurrou Aaron para trás e se virou para pegar Yitao.

Assim, Yitao virou de costas para os dois e se segurou na barra do parquinho, nervoso. _‘Porque mamãe estava beijando tio Aaron? E o papai?’_ seus olhos arregalaram ao pensar em algo. _‘Isso significa que... mamãe vai embora?’_

“Yitao!”

O pequeno panda se virou, tentando segurar as lágrimas. _‘Mamãe não gosta de mim mais?’_

“Yi-Yitao, vamos” Sem dar ao menino uma chance de falar, Tao o pegou e começou a corer para fora do parque. Yitao passou os braços pelo pescoço do moreno, encarando Aaron, que estava raivoso.

Enquanto Tao e Yitao desapareciam entre as pessoas, Aaron ficou cada vez mais raivoso e cerrou as mãos; ele chutou forte o banco fazendo as pessoas ao redor o observarem em confusão e um pouco de medo.

 _‘Droga’_ Aaron suspirou, e então descansou a cabeça nas palmas de suas mãos. _‘Filho da puta... vá a merda Kris’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao colocou Yitao de volta no chão, tentando recuperar o fôlego _. ‘O que vou fazer?’_ Ele sentia-se preocupado e estava incerto sobre o que deveria fazer agora. _‘E-Eu digo sobre isso ao Kris? M-Mas ele vai ficar com raiva com certeza... quero dizer, ele ficou muito bravo com Geunseuk e Intae antes.’_ Ele fechou os olhos com força, tentando ao máximo não chorar. _‘Estou com medo’_.

Yitao encarou a mãe com olhos tristes. Ele lentamente se aproximou de sua mãe e segurou sua mão. “Mamãe” ele disse baixinho.

“S-Sim?” Tao olhou para baixo vendo o pequeno panda. “O q-que foi?”

“Quero ir pra casa agora.” Ele encarava o chão, não querendo olhar nos olhos de Tao. “Quero ver o papai.”

“O-Okay” _‘O que há de errado com Yitao? E-Ele viu eu e Aaron? M-Mas é impossível... ele estava de costas.’_ “Hm, Yitao.”

“Sim?” ele disse, sem olhar para o moreno.

“Você está bem?”

“Sim, mamãe... to bem.” Ele puxou a mão de Tao. “Vamos. Quero ver o papai.”

“Certo”. Tao e Yitao continuaram caminhando de volta ao apartamento. Foi uma caminhada silenciosa entre eles, apenas os sons das pessoas e carros passando preenchiam seus ouvidos. O panda sentia seu estômago embrulhar. Hoje era para ser um dia calmo e ter um tempo legal com seu bebê, mas em vez disso, Aaron e sua atitude arruinaram tudo. Ele começou a tocar os lábios; lembrou-se de como Aaron continuou a pressionar seus lábios contra os dele. _‘S-Se eu disser a Kris... ele ficará com raiva... eu não quero que ele me odeie.’_

Ao chegarem mais perto do complexo de apartamentos, mais Tao se sentia apreensivo. Ele pensou mais sobre e uma cena se formou em sua mente; se Kris ficou com raiva de Geunseuk, muito antes deles ficarem juntos, ele temia o pior se ele soubesse o que Aaron fez com ele. _‘Ele poderia ficar tão bravo que o espancaria! Okay, Aaron pode ter feito algo errado... m-mas ele ainda é meu amigo... e ex. Eu não quero que briguem! É a última coisa na minha mente agora. O-Ou pior... ele não vai mais me amar.’_ Ele assentiu com a cabeça. _‘Eu deveria apenas ficar quieto por um tempo...’_

Ele pegou as chaves e abriu a porta. Imediatamente o pequeno panda correu para dentro, deixando um confuso Tao para trás. _‘O que houve com ele?’_ ele pensou ao fechar a porta. _‘Ele tem estado estranhamente quieto... E-Eu fiz algo errado?’_

“Oh, Tao” o panda olhou ao redor e viu Sehun com uma toalha na cabeça. “Achei que fosse você... Luhan, Yixing e Kris-”

“Cadê o papai?” o pequeno panda perguntou, saindo correndo do quarto de Tao.

“Oh, ele foi com o tio e tia em uma loja” Sehun disse ao se abaixar para ficar da altura do menino. “Seu pai tinha alguns problemas no pescoço... estão melhorando, mas ainda incomoda, então eles foram com ele comprar remédios para melhorar mais.” Ele riu fraco. “Chefe raramente toma remédios, ele não sabe como curar essas coisas.”

Yitao lentamente assentiu e voltou ao quarto de Tao, fechando a porta. Sehun ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentindo algo errado com o pequeno panda. “Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Ele parece... triste.” O jardineiro disse, olhando para Tao.

“H-Hm, eu não tenho certeza… ele parece um pouco triste.” _‘Estou começando a achar que fiz algo errado.’_

“Oh, bom... está quente hoje... talvez o calor tenha pegado ele. Vamos deixa-lo descansar por um tempo... Eu abri algumas janelas nos quartos, espero que esteja tudo bem.”

“S-Sim, tudo bem.”

Sehun assentiu e foi até a cozinha. Tao suspirou e começou a andar até o sofá, jogando-se nele. _‘O que vou fazer?’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Yixing, o que está fazendo?”

“Ah” Yixing se virou para encarar o irmão e Kris. “Eu acabei de enviar mensagem ao Suho... iria perguntar a ele sobre a ideia de Kris.”

“Oh, okay... quer que nós-”

“Tudo bem. Eu me encontro com vocês no apartamento.”

Luhan assentiu e desejou a ele um boa ida até a casa de Suho. Yixing acenou e assistiu os dois entrarem no ônibus. Ele começou a andar na direção em que vivia Suho. Não era longe de onde estava, felizmente, não precisando usar o dinheiro que tinha para usar o ônibus.

Ele estava se aproximando do edifício muito familiar para ele.  Com um sorriso fraco em seu rosto, ele subiu as escadas até o 3º andar. Se aproximou da porta do apartamento de Suho e antes que sua mão tocasse nela a porta se abriu, mostrando um Suho sorridente a sua frente, fazendo o coração de Yixing acelerar.

“Eu tive a sensação de que era você.”

“A-Apenas seja cauteloso... não abra portas assim.”

“Desculpe” Suho riu ao mover-se para deixar o outro entrar. “Entre.”

Assim que Yixing entrou, Joonxing correu até ele, abraçando suas pernas. “Oi papa!” ele disse com um sorriso angelical.

Yixing corou com o termo. Depois de um tempo, Joonxing havia começado a abrir seu coração para Yixing e agora gostava dele. Logo, começou a chamá-lo de ‘papa’ já que Yixing agia subconscientemente assim com o menino. Agora, o garotinho sentia que sua família estava completa com sua mama e seu papa com ele. Yixing estava se acostumando com isso, mas sempre que Joonxing dizia com certeza ele se sentia feliz. “Olá para você também”

Suho fechou a porta e foi até a cozinha, pegando o avental do suporte. “Eu posso fazer algo que você goste. Eu acabei de fazer um sanduíche para Joonxing... quer um?” ele se curvou e limpou a frente de seu avental.

“H-Hm.. não, estou bem.”

“Mesmo?”

“Hm... água está bem.” Ele disse ao outro enquanto levantava Joonxing, carregando-o para a cozinha.

“Vou fazer chá-gelado, que tal?” Suho se mexia pelo comodo segurando um copo vazio.

“Ah... claro.” Yixing sorriu. “Obrigado.”

“Por nada” ele respondeu. “Então, qual era a novidade que queria me contar?”

“E-Eu... hm, bom… Kris… ah, ele-”

“Te beijou?”

“O que?! Não! Não, pelo amor de Deus!!” Joonxing riu um pouco com a reação do ‘pai’. “E-Eu digo... não, não foi isso. Hm, o que você faria se… se eu dissesse…”

“Se disser…?” Suho ergueu a sobrancelha para o outro.

“Se eu disser... venha para a Coreia comigo!”

Suho arregalou os olhos. “O q-que?”

“E... o que faria se eu dissesse que Kris te conseguiu um emprego na Coreia... e a hospedagem já foi resolvida?”

Suho estava sem palavras. “E-Espera, o que?”

Yixing então prosseguiu contando ao outro sobre a ideia de Kris, como Tao queria que ele e Luhan fossem para a Coreia e o gesto gentil de Kris em achar empregos para eles e também resolver a hospedagem. Tudo que Kris queria fazer era deixar Tao feliz. Se isso significava levar quatro pessoas para a Coreia com ele, então ele iria fazer isso. Mais, Kris gostava da ideia de deixar uma família unida; era melhor do que deixar separados. “E-Então... tudo está praticamente pronto para nós... trabalho, casa… tudo.”

“O q-que você quer dizer com isso?”

“Eu disse a ele que não iria-”

“O que? Yixing, você deve ir! É o Tao, seu irmão está pedindo para que vá para a Coreia, família é importante-”

“Isto é verdade... mas você sabe… você e Joonxing também são minha família.” Suho corou com a afirmação. “Por isso que eu disse que não iria... a não ser que vocês vão também. Se você ficar... eu ficarei na China também.”

“E-Então... você está basicamente esperando pela minha resposta? Por quê?”

“Por que eu te amo… muito, e a Joonxing também. Se for para ficar separado de vocês dois... eu não ficaria feliz... Eu ficaria preocupado, na verdade.” Ele riu nervoso. “Mais importante… eu ficaria muito bravo se você começasse a sair com outra pessoa.”

Suho franziu a testa. “Mesmo Yixing? Você ficaria mesmo assim…”

“O que? É verdade.” Ele fez bico para o enfermeiro, que apenas balançou a cabeça. Joonxing riu e passou os braços pelo pescoço do outro. “M-Mas... então, o que diz?”

“O que dizer?”

“Sim... digo, Kris me disse que a irmã de seu amigo... onde ela trabalha estão procurando por enfermeiros... e pode ser você! E há muitas escolas por perto para Joonxing. Ele fala coreano, certo? Digo, ele é um menino esperto... veja! Ele é bilígue! N-Não será um problema. M-Mas se disser não… eu não irei também.. eu te amo demais para ir embora. Eu não… Não quero me separar de vocês.”

Suho mordeu o lábio, pensando nos prós e nos contrar de deixar a China e voltar para a Coreia, seu país natal. _‘Tudo já está arranjando para trabalhar e morar… b-bom... eu ficaria arrasado se Yixing não estivesse aqui... e logo quando Jooxing começou a chama-lo de papa... ele perderia a figura paterna.’_ “E-Eu... hm...” _‘Hm, eu deveria agradecer Kris por isso.’_ “Nós iremos.”

Yixing arregalou os olhos. “O q-que foi isso?”

“Nós iremos... para a Coreia.” Suho sorriu para o outro. Yixing lentamente sorriu e então soltou um riso. Se aproximou do mais baixo, dando um abraço. “Já faz muito tempo desde que voltei a Coreia” ele abraçou apertdo. “Seria bom voltar a ver meu país novamente... mais” ele levantou a cabeça, descansando o queixo no peito do outro. “Você estará lá. Será ótimo” Olhou para o filho, que tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Yixing. “Jooxing... vamos nos mudar.”

“Para Coreia?” ele sorriu.

“Sim... voltar para onde mama vivia.”

“Vamos morar com papa? Como uma família, né?”

Suho sorriu. “Sim... como uma família.” Yixing se inclinou e deu um selinho nos lábios de Suho e Joonxing fez careta.

“Eca”

“Quer um beijinho também?” Yixing deu um beijo na bochecha do menino, fazendo-o se afastar.

“Yah, sem beijos.”

Os dois adultos riram do pequeno anjo e o garotinho fez bico.

“Eu realmente deveria agradecer Kris por isso.” Suho juntou as mãos. “Ele é um homem muito gentil... por fazer isso… especialmente por Tao.”

“Você acha?” Yixing perguntou ao colocar Joonxing no assento da cozinha, e também sentando ao seu lado.

“Sim... Tao perguntou a você se você iria para a Coreia viver com ele… você e Luhan recusaram por causa dos trabalhos e suas vidas aqui... e então vem Kris, fazendo tudo que pode para leva-los à coreia... mais, me dando um trabalho  e uma casa para viver... ele foi prestativo ao incluir Jooxing e eu também.”

“Bom, eu disse que não iria embora sem vocês.” Ele afagou a cabeça do menino. “Vocês significam tudo para mim.”

Suho deu um sorriso angelical. “Você também... significa tudo para nós.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Chegamos!” Luhan disse ao abrir a porta para ele e Kris. O panda se ergueu do sofá, ganhando a atenção dos dois. “Wow, Tao, está bem?”

“Eu... hm, sim.” Ele se sentou. “Estou bem… apenas a porta… ahn, me assustou. Desculpe.”

“Ah, está certo.... hm, enfim,” Luhan fechou a porta e levantou umas sacolas de lanches entre outras coisas. “Nós fomos à loja... Sehun te disse?”

“Sim”

Sehun apareceu ao ouvir seu nome. “Oh, deixe-me ajudar vocês.” Ele se aproximou dos dois, pegando algumas sacolas das mãos de Kris. “Yitao estava procurando por você.”

“Por mim? Algo aconteceu?”

“Hm” Sehun olhou para Tao, que evitou seu olhar e começou a mexer com a borda de sua camisa. “Não tenho certeza, m-mas ele estava procurando por você.”

“Okay... eu vou vê-lo agora.” O dragão olhou para o panda antes de ir até o quarto ver seu filho.

“Então” Sehun começou, olhando as sacolas. “Vocês conseguiram meus doces?” ele perugntou a Luhan que só assentiu. “Yah, você é incrível!” sem pensar ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha do outro.

Tao piscou algumas vezes “Vocês estão juntos?”

Imediatamente, Sehun e Luhan viraram a cabeça para o outro com as bochechas coradas.

“Eu... ahn, s-sim. E-Estamos.” Luhan disse, tentando se acalmar.

“Oh” Tao assentiu e sorriu. “Parabéns”

“Ahn? Não está surpreso?” _‘Sua voz parecia tão monótona agora...’_ Luhan pensou.

“Não” ele sorriu fraco. “Tive um pressentimento.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Yitao?” Kris abriu a porta para ver o filho, deitado na cama, encarando a parede. “Yitao, porque está tão triste? Você está bem?” Yitao lentamente levantou e limpou os olhos. Ele balançou a cabeça, deixando Kris preocupado. “O que aconteceu? Alguém te machucou?”

“N-Não”

Ele se aproximou do filho e sentou ao seu lado. “Bom… o que houve?”

Yitao franziu o rosto antes de deixar mais lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. “Mamãe vai embora?”

“O que?” Kris se inclinou e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos do filho. “Do que está falando? Porque diria isso?”

“Por... porque eu vi mamãe e tio Aaron se beijando.” O menino soltou um soluço.

Kris sentiu seu coração apertar. _‘O q-que?_ _Tao e Aaron?’_ “O que… o que quer dizer?”

“Quando tava no parque... eu vi tio Aaron... e-ele e mamãe tavam conversando e-então… eles começaram a se beijar… a beijar tio Aaron.” Yitao chorou, deixando mais lágrimas caírem “Pensei que mamãe amasse o papai!”

Kris não tinha certeza de como responder. Ele mesmo estava completamente chocado com o que havia ouvido. _‘Tao... e Aaron? P-Por quê…’_

Logo, Tao entrou no quarto, surpreso com a atmosfera tensa. “O que aconte-”

“Mamãe!” Yitao correu até o outro, abraçando suas pernas.

“Yi-Yitao? O que foi-”

“Mamãe! Pensei que mamãe amasse muito o papai!” ele soluçou, as lágrimas deslizando o seu rosto.

“Do que está falando?” o moreno se ajoelhou, tentando limpar o rosto do pequenino; ele lançou um olhar para Kris, que estava com uma expressão abatida. Tao sentiu seu coração se quebrar assim que viu como o outro estava. Voltou a olhar o pequeno panda, tentando achar uma frase adequada. “Yitao... você sabe que eu amo muito o seu pai-”

“Não! Não ama! Se não porque mamãe beijou tio Aaron?”

Os olhos de Tao arregalaram. _‘Ele viu’_ “Eu...”

“Então é verdade?” Kris levantou da cama. “O que Yitao está dizendo é verdade? Você e Aaron... se beijaram?”

Tao queria desaparecer. Ele poderia mentir e se manter a salvo, mas isso iria fazer de Yitao um mentiroso e ele não queria isso. Ele olhou o rosto abatido de Yitao. O pandinha parecia devastado sobre o que vira.

“M-Mamãe?” Ele abraçou o pescoço de Tao. “Mamãe não vai embora né? Por-porque mamãe ama eu e papai né?”

Tao sentou-se no chão e abraçou forte o pequeno panda. “É claro que eu amo vocês. Por favor, pare de chorar, okay.” O coração de Tao já estava quebrado ao ver o menino assim. E iria se quebrar em mil pedaços ao olhar para Kris novamente. “Mamãe sente muito por te deixar triste... eu amo muito seu pai.”

“N-Não tio Aaron, né?” o menino limpou os olhos. “Não vai embora né?”

“N-Não, eu nunca irei deixar vocês dois... nunca pense isso okay... porque não vai acontecer. O q-que eu e tio Aaron fizemos foi... ahn, foi... era… porque os lábios da mamãe estavam machucados e tio Aaron deu beijinho para passar.”

Yitao assentiu, acreditando em cada palavra que a mãe dizia. “Ah. V-Verdade?”

Tao assentiu. “Sim, verdade.”

“Mas beijo nos lábios são só pro papai... né?”

“Certo.” Tao se inclinou e beijou o garotinho na bochecha. “Para você... na bochecha.”

Yitao lentamente começava a se sentir melhor. “Foi só um... de-desen-desentendimento?”

“Ahn, sim, Yitao.”

“Ah... certo.” Yitao assentiu, se sentindo realmente melhor. Tao deu um sorriso fraco e limpou o nariz do pequenino com a barra de sua camisa.

“P-Porque você não vai ver o tio e a tia, hm? Preciso falar com seu pai por um tempo.” Tao levantou e abriu a porta. O pequeno panda assentiu e saiu do quarto. Tao fechou a porta. Ele estava começando a tremer um pouco, incerto sobre o que aconteceria agora. Ele tinha certeza que Kris ficaria furioso. Tao queria ele mesmo dizer o que houver, mas parecia que Yitao fora mais rápido. O panda não conseguia ficar com raiva da criança, ele só estava sendo honesto. Ele olhou para o dragão abatido. “K-Kris-”

“Então é mesmo verdade?” ele tentou ao máximo não ficar com raiva. “Qual o significado disso?”

“S-Só, espera, se acalme-”

“Me dizer para acalmar?” Kris se pegou aumentando a voz. Ele não sabia o que sentir; traído, furioso, triste? “Só pode estar brincando comigo.” Ele balançou a cabeça. “Está cansado de mim, algo assim? Eu fiz algo errado para você?”

“N-Não”

“Até agora...” ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. “Então o que foi isso? Quando Yitao me disse, eu não sabia no que acreditar. Eu pensei que ele tivesse visto alguém e pensou que fosse você, mas ouvir você dizer que o beijou... o q-que... eu não sei o que-” ele suspirou e sentou na cama. “... por que você fez isso Tao?”

“E-eu não fiz!” ele se afastou da porta e foi até o loiro, ajoelhando-se a sua frente situando-se entre suas pernas; ele pegou na mão do outro e a segurou forte. “Eu não comecei o beijo, ele se inclinou e me beijou!”

“E v-você se afastou?”

“É claro que sim... não na mesma hora-”

“Espera, o que?” Kris tirou sua mão da do moreno. “Você não se afastou logo?”

“Eu tentei, mas ele estava com a mão no meu pescoço... e-eu tentei, eu realmente tentei! Ele foi forte.” Tao colocou as mãos em cada lado do rosto do loiro, fazendo-o encarar o panda diretamente. “Você tem que acreditar em mim, eu tentei me afastar dele... e o beijo não significou absolutamente nada... eu te amo. Você e Yitao, okay.” Tao começou a tremer e o tom de sua voz mostrava isso. “V-Você sabe disso, não é?” Tao deixou algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos; ele realmente se sentia mal por beijar outra pessoa sendo que estava em um relacionamente com alguém que realmente amava.

Kris colocou as próprias mãos no pulso de Tao, tirando-as de seu rosto. Ele suspirou e se mexeu, pegando seu lenço de bolso que estava no bolso de trás de sua calça. O loiro limpou as lágrimas de Tao. “Pare de chorar.” Ele disse suavemente. “Por favor.”

Tao tentou se acalmar. Ele lentamente assentiu e limpou os olhos. “Desculpe Kris… sinto muito port e machucar… e Yitao.” Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos. “Eu não estou cansado de você, okay... ele… e-ele está chateado porque eu o deixei para ficar com você. Eu pensei que ele havia entendido isso e seguido em frente, m-mas eu acho que ele não superou.” Tao suspirou antes de continuar. “P-Por favor, acredite em mim.”

O dragão hesitou, mas lentamente passou seus braços pelo outro, puxando o panda para mais perto até que ele apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele pensou sobre e sabia que Tao estava dizendo a verdade. Com o que Aaron havia dito a ele, acreditava que Tao estava certo; Aaron iniciou o beijo. “Eu acredito em você. Se acalme, okay.” Ele começou a acariciar as costas do outro. “Acalme-se.”

Eles sentaram ali por um tempo, nenhuma palavra sendo pronuncida, apenas o silêncio entre eles. Kris clareou a garganta antes de falar; ele disse ao moreno sobre o que Aaron havia dito a ele quando estavam no hospital. Como Aaron iria pessoalmente arrebenta-lo se ele não mantesse Tao feliz, como ele o odiava por roubar Tao de si, até mesmo disse sobre como ele seria um parceiro perfeito para Tao já que ele e o moreno haviam crescido juntos. Ele zombou. “Sabe... eu até comecei a pensar se você ficar comigo era uma boa escolha.”

Tao arregalou os olhos chocado. Ele se afastou e segurou apertado a blusa do loiro. “P-Porque você... porque você pensaria isso?” ele começou a ficar com raiva; é claro que Kris era a escolha perfeita para ele. “Você é a escolha certa, okay.” Ele limpou os olhos mais uma vez antes que as lágrimas caíssem. “Aaron está com raiva... okay, ele está com raiva, mas eu sei que ele irá superar isso.”

Kris semicerrou os olhos um pouco. Ele não acreditava nisso, mas não queria mais falar sobre Aaron, então apenas assentiu.

**~TAORIS~**

Uma semana se passou e logo o funeral do pai de Tao chegou. Foi um momento difícil para os irmãos, mas com a ajuda de seus parceiros e de todo o amor ao redor deles, conseguiram se acalmar um pouco.

Os irmãos, junto de seus companheiros, voltaram ao apartamento para descansar.

“V-Você sabe” Luhan começou ao tirar seu casaco. “Vocês não precisavam ir-”

“Sem sentido” Sehun interrompeu ao andar até o outro. “Por que não iríamos? Eu, Kris e Suho estávamos dispostos a ir com vocês... por que nos importamos. Nós queremos estar com vocês.”

Luhan sorriu. “Obrigado” Ambos, Yixing e Tao, assentiram para seus namorados, agradecendo por participarem do funeral de seu pai.

“Tia, tia” Yitao puxou a calça de Luhan levemente, fazendo-o olhar para baixo. “Hm... to com fome… tamo com fome.” Ele apontou para si e Joonxing, que começou a acariciar a barriga.

“Vou fazer algo então.” O loiro deu um sorriso para eles.

“Eu ajudo também.” Suho se ofereceu. Luhan estava para rejeitar sua ajuda, já que Suho era um convidado, mas o outro disse que não havia problema.

Os dois começaram a cozinhar enquanto os outros trocavam suas roupas formais e iam para a sala de estar assistir televisão. Ao estarem assistindo, Luhan passou indo para a porta, chamando a atenção de Sehun.

“Aonde está indo?”

“Loja de conveniência... preciso de alguns ingredientes. Pensei que ainda tinha, mas não encontrei.”

“Eu vou pega-los por você.” Tao se ofereceu ao levantar. “Suho precisa de ajuda, certo? Do que precisam?”

“Oh, obrigado... esses aqui.” Luhan mostrou a Tao uma pequena lista de itens que precisariam.

“Certo... Vou comprar.” Tao assentiu. Ele ia para a porta quando Kris a abriu antes que ele chegasse lá.

“Eu vou com você.”

“Huh? Tudo bem eu-”

“Sem problemas, vou com você.”

“Eu tenho que ir?” Yitao perguntou e Kris balançou a cabeça.

“Você pode ficar aqui e brincar com Joonxing. Okay?”

Yitao assentiu e voltou a dar atenção a Joonxing. Kris gentilmente empurrou Tao para fora, dizendo a todos que logo voltariam. Ao descerem as escadas e irem até a calçada, ficou tudo muito silencioso entre os dois. Tao estava incerto sobre o que incomodava Kris, mas achou que era por causa do incidente com Aaron.

_‘Talvez... ele ainda esteja bravo’_

Tao olhou para a mão vazia de Kris. Sendo direto, ele procurou por ela e a segurou apertando forte. Isso pegou o loiro de surpresa, mas então Kris acariciou gentilmente a mão do moreno. O panda se aproximou do outro. “Você está com raiva?”

“Hm? Não... não estou.” Ele disse ao ajeitar o chapéu e os óculos escuros que tinha, antes dele e de Tao saírem do apartamento. “Estou bem.”

Não convencido, Tao impediu o outro de andar. Ele sabia que o loiro ainda estava chateado sobre o incidente, julgando sobre como ele estava agindo depois que conversaram. “Você está com raiva. Está agindo estranho desde que tivemos nossa conversa.”

“Não estou com raiva, okay. Vamos só ir comprar as coisas que precisamos.” Kris começou a puxar o panda, mas Tao se fixou no lugar.

“N-Não. Você está chateado.” Naquele momento, pessoas estavam encarando o casal que discutia, se perguntando o que estava acontecendo, mas nenhuma queria interferir. “Isso ainda é por causa do que Aaron fez?”

Kris mordeu o lábio e então Tao sabia que havia chegado ao ponto. “É que isso ainda me perturba.” O dragão respondeu. “Certo? É tudo.”

Tao assentiu. _‘Provavelmente vai levar mais tempo… não posso culpa-lo... Digo, se fosse o contrário... eu estaria do mesmo jeito que ele.’_ Ele olhou para o outro vendo sua expressão deprimida. O panda suspirou e começou a andar até ficar próximo do outro. Assim que estava a sua frente, ele colocou as mãos em cada lado do rosto do loiro. Normalmente, seria Kris iniciando o beijo, mas hoje, ele queria mostrar ao outro que o amava ainda mais. Tao se inclinou e tocou os lábios do outro com os seus, chocando-o levemente com a ação.

Não era um simples beijo; Tao colocara seu coração naquele gesto. Em questão de segundos, começou a ser um beijo mais apaixonado. Tao repetidamente pressionava seus lábios contra os de Kris, até que o maior entendesse que ele o amava mais. O panda se afastou e passou a língua pelos próprios lábios. Olhou para o mais alto e segurou o riso. O dragão estava com o rosto corado, deixando o panda aos risos com a reação.

“Eu te amo”

O dragão corado respondeu dizendo ‘eu te amo’ de volta. Tao sorriu e passou seu braço ao redor do de Kris.

“Se sente um pouco melhor agora?” Em vez de responder, Kris deu um leve aceno com a cabeça indicando que estava melhor. “Estou... feliz. Só… não se deixe perturbar okay? Você sabe a quem meu coração pertence.” Com isso, Tao começou a puxar Kris até a loja de conveniência.

Assim que chegaram ao seu destino, começaram a pegar os ingredientes que Luhan precisava. Não levaram nem 10 minutos para pegar tudo. Pagaram pelos itens e saíram da loja. A caminhada de volta foi menos fria do que a de ida até a loja, os dois começaram a conversar com o outro, sendo o casal amoroso que deveriam ser.

Ao atravessarem a rua, Tao prestou mais atenção ao outro e não notou a pessoa que estava andando até eles e o pegou pelo braço. Chocado, ele rapidamente se virou para quem o segurava. Era a única pessoa que Tao, e principalmente Kris, não queriam ver.

“Aaron, me solta.” Tao tentou puxar seu braço, mas o aperto do outro estava forte.

“Hey, solte ele.” Os olhos de Kris estavam cheios de raiva.

“Eu preciso falar com ele.” Aaron disse com uma voz monótona e rouca. Seu olhar estava ainda mais sombrio com a atmosfera tensa que havia entre eles. Aaron começou a puxar Tao, mas o panda se segurou forte no braço de Kris. “Eu realmente preciso falar com você. Agora.”

“Não” Tao encarou Aaron, tentando ao máximo fazer que ele tirasse seu braço do seu. “Me solte! Estou falando sério!”

“Estou falando sério também.” Ele apertou mais, fazendo Tao gemer de dor.

Ouvindo o pequeno gemido de Tao, Kris começou a entrar no modo superprotetor. Ele empurrou Aaron com força para longe de Tao, e então ele soltou o braço do moreno. “Hey, não toque nele!” o dragão ficou na frente de Tao, servindo de escudo contra Aaron.

As pessoas ao redor começaram a encará-los, cochichando sobre a movimentação que estava acontecendo.

“Não me diga o que fazer!” Aaron revidou o olhar. “Preciso falar com Tao... agora.”

“Ele não quer falar com você. Então o deixe em paz.”

Aaron cerrou os dentes. “Certo então.” Ele se inclinou para o lado, agora podendo dar uma boa olhada em Tao. “Só para você saber, Tao... eu ainda tenho esses sentimentos por você.” Tao ofegou ao ouvir essas palavras saírem da boca de seu ex-namorado. Ele apertou mais a blusa de Kris. “E o beijo que compartilhamos. Eu realmente queria.” Aaron olhou para o dragão, curioso por saber qual seria sua reação. Ele sorriu de canto ao ver que cutucara a ferida. “Chocado?”

Tao rezou para que Kris não fizesse nada estúpido em público. Ele era uma pessoa famosa, afinal, e é claro que foi esperteza se cobrir com o chapéu e os óculos, mas ainda, não seria inteligente agir mal em público. Suas preces foram esquecidas quando ele sentiu o dragão avançar, enquanto deixava cair as sacolas que tinham as compras. Felizmente Luhan não precisava de nada que pudesse quebrar, ou teriam que comprar novamente. O panda ofegou ao ver o dragão raivoso segurar o outro pela blusa e o encostar contra a parede. Os pedestres que estavam perto pararam chocados e continuaram observando o que Kris faria a seguir.

“Por que você ainda está atrás dele, huh?” Kris apertou mais a blusa de Aaron. “Sabe... eu estava começando a duvidar de mim mesmo mais cedo, se eu era certo para estar com Tao. Sim, claro, que eu não cresci com ele... é, ok, eu posso não saber tudo sobre ele... eu provavelmente não sei muito sobre o que ele gosta ou desgosta, diferente de você... mas sabe, estou aprendendo tudo sobre Tao, certo.” Ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto. “E eu não sou perfeito... haverá vezes em que iremos brigar, mas isso é normal. Você sabe, ninguém é perfeito. Você quer que Tao seja feliz? Então por que você não deixa?”

Aaron apertou os lábios e rudemente empurrou Kris. Tao pegou o outro antes que desequilibrasse. Ele se se virou para o ex-namorado e mostrou uma expressão desgostosa. “Eu realmente pensei que você queria que eu fosse feliz.”

“Eu queria!” Aaron ergueu a voz para o outro. “Mas comigo!”

Tao lentamente suspirou e balançou a cabeça. “Você tem um real problema de possessividade ou algo assim.” Ele disse baixinho, mas o suficiente para Kris ouvir. “Aaron, me desculpe, okay. Isso provavelmente era uma má ideia desde o começo… dizer realmente um sim a namorar você. Se eu soubesse que ia terminar assim...” Tao suspirou e começou a pegar as sacolas. “Sinto muito... nós estamos indo.” Aaron estava chocado; ele se aproximou de Tao, mas o panda foi mais rápido. Ele gentilmente colocou as duas mãos em cada lado do rosto do outro, olhos se encarando. Mesmo Kris não gostando dessa ideia, ele deixou Tao fazer o que queria. “Apenas nos deixe em paz... por favor.”

O olhar de Tao estava suplicando a Aaron que entendesse o que pedia. Em vez de fazer o que Tao queria, ele balançou a cabeça. “Me desculpe... eu te amo também.”

“Vai levar um tempo, mas você sabe... a pessoa certa está em algum lugar para você. Mas não sou eu.” Com isso, Tao tirou as mãos do rosto de Aaron e se afastou. Ele rapidamente pegou na mão de Kris e assim, eles seguiram em frente, deixando Aaron para trás.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Aí estão vocês.” Luhan andou até Tao para pegar as sacolas. “Por que vocês demoraram tanto?” ele perguntou, checando os itens comprados.

“Nós esbarramos... em alguém.” Tao respondeu, fazendo Luhan assentir.

“Oh, certo então. Só preciso disso e a comida ficará pronta. Obrigado por irem comprar por mim.”

“Por nada” Tao respondeu com um sorriso.

“Mamãe! Mamãe!” Yitao pegou na mão de Tao e começou a puxá-lo. “Brinca comigo e Joonxing?”

“O-Oh, desculpe Yitao… mamãe tá cansado hoje.” Ele virou Yitao e o entregou à Kris. “Brinca com o papai um pouco?”

“Hm?” Yitao assentiu. “Papai?” ele perguntou e o loiro assentiu. “Yay! Vamo brincar lá fora! Vem Joonxing!” ele pegou na mão do outro e começou a leva-lo para a porta.

“E-Espera por mim.” Kris disse ao seguir as crianças para fora. Assim que chegou a porta. Tao foi até a sala e se largou no sofá onde estavam Sehun e Yixing.

“O que deu em você?” Yixing perguntou.

“Muitas coisas... muitas coisas.” Tao respondeu ao descansar a cabeça no ombro do irmão. Yixing afacou a bochecha do mais novo.

“Quer saber algo bom?”

“Hm?”

“Nós vamos.”

“Vão?” Tao sentou normalmente no sofá, erguendo uma sobrencelha. “Vão aonde?”

“Eles vão com a gente.” Sehun disse, deixando Tao mais confuso. O panda pensou um pouco, antes de perceber sobre o que estavam falando.

“P-Para Coreia?”

Yixing sorriu e assentiu para o irmão. “Sim”

“S-Sério?” ele se virou para Sehun, para ter certeza de que Yixing não estava brincando.

“Ele está falando a verdade, Tao.”

“M-Mesmo? S-Sério- Luhan!!” Tao pulou do sofá e correu até a cozinha. Ele sabia que havia assustando o irmão mais velho, já que seu rosto estava irritado.

“O q-que?! Porque gritou?! Eu estava segurando um prato Tao!” Luhan colocou o prato na mesa antes de cruzar os braços.

Tao foi até o irmão e o abraçou apertado. “V-Você está indo... para Coreia?”

“Huh? Oh, sim. Como soube? Íamos fazer uma supresa.”

“Yixing”

Luhan franziu o nariz. “Claro… Yixing. M-Mas enfim, sim, nós vamos. Suho e seu filho também.”

Tao sentiu um peso leve sair de seu coração. Ele estava feliz agora que seus irmãos estavam indo para Coreia com ele. “O q-que te fez mudar de ideia?”

“Na verdade, foi Kris que arranjou tudo.” Suho disse ao limpar as mãos na toalha. “Ele tentou encontrar empregos para nós e com sorte ele conseguiu. E até cuidou da hospedagem por nós.”

“O-Onde... vocês vão morar perto de nós?”

“Muito perto. É na casa dele.” Luhan respondeu.

“Como nós... oh... bom… é uma mansão… eu lembro que tem muitos quartos.” Tao pensou um pouco. _‘Mal posso acreditar… Kris fez tudo isso?’_

“Eu lembro que vocês estarão indo embora amanhã… e nós seguiremos. É só que Yixing, eu e Suho precisamos arrumar tudo por aqui.”

“E-Então vocês irão?”

Luhan riu. “Sim, Tao... então nós iremos.Talvez amanhã à noite... ou cedo na manhã seguinte.”

“Vocês conseguiram passagens?”

“Sim, Kris conseguiu para nós.”

“Como... quando ele fez isso?”

Luhan pensou um pouco, colocando o dedo indicador na bochecha. “Bom... ele tem feito muitas ligações ultimamente... no celular… ele às vezes ia lá fora. Ligações privadas, mais ou menos.”

 _‘Oh, então era por isso.’_ Tao assentiu para o irmão.

“Kris é um ótimo homem Tao. Você tem sorte.” Luhan disse e Suho assentiu concordando.

“H-Hey!” Sehun disse ao aparecer com Yixing na cozinha. “E eu? Você tem sorte por me ter, não é?”

“Você? E eu?” Yixing foi direto até Suho, o abraçando apertado. “Sou o melhor, não é?”

“Você está... me a-abraçando muito apertado!” Suho empurrou o namorado para conseguir respirar. Ele cerrou os olhos para o mais alto, mas rapidamente corou assim que Yixing lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. “Yi-Yixing!”

“O que?” ele juntou a cabeça dos dois carinhosamente. “Eu te amo!”

Suho se tornou um forte tom de vermelho e escondeu a cabeça no ombro de Yixing. Sehun se virou para Luhan e deu um selo em seus lábios. Como esperado, Luhan também corou.

 _‘Estou tão feliz agora!’_ Tao sorriu para or irmãos com seus namorados. _‘Todos vão para Coreia. Eu deveria agradecer Kris por isso... ele é uma pessoa incrível.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Depois do almoço tardio, Suho levou Joonxing para casa para terminar de arrumarem suas coisas e dar no menino um banho, já que brincara muito com Yitao e Kris. Yixing os acompanhou até em casa assegurando que chegassem a salvo.

“Yitao, que tal tomar um banho?” Tao ofereceu e o pequeno panda assentiu. O panda pegou o outro e informou aos outros que voltariam logo.

Enquanto Tao ia ao quarto dar banho em Yitao, Kris ajudou Luhan e Sehun com a louça.

“Então... acho que alguém contou a ele?” Kris disse, quebrando o silêncio.

“Ah, sim.” Luhan assentiu e contou ao mais alto Yixing foi quem quebrou a surpresa e agora Tao sabia de tudo.

“Yah... era para ser uma surpresa.” Kris tinha o plano de que assim que ele, Tao e Yitao voltassem à Coreia, todos estariam voando e então a surpresa seria lá, mas Yixing havia estragado a surpresa especial. “Mas está tudo bem. Hm, então, vocês já arrumaram tudo para amanhã? E Yixing e Suho também?”

“Hm, eu quase terminei de fazer as malas… acho que Yixing também… Suho disse que estava tudo pronto. Ele só precisava falar com o proprietário do apartamento.”

“Ótimo. As passagens estão esperando por vocês... só precisam fazer o check-in online. Basta fazer isso e tudo estará pronto para vocês irem.”

Luhan assentiu entendendo. “Obrigado Kris... por tudo. Eu ainda não acredito que vamos… digo, nossas vidas tem sido aqui. Felizmente, Yixing e eu sabemos falar coreano… senão seria difícil.”

“Sem problema. Mais, vocês poderão fazer novas memórias lá... especialmente com aquilo.” Ele apontou para Sehun, que revirou os olhos para o chefe.

“Eu não sou um ‘aquilo’.” Sehun deu língua para o mais alto. Luhan riu e acariciou a bochecha de Sehun. O jardineiro sorriu e abraçou o chinês apertado. Kris assistiu os dois e começou a sorrir. Ele começou a se sentir um pouco orgulhoso por poder ajudar os irmãos de Tao e Suho e Joonxing. Afinal, ele queria fazer Tao feliz. Kris lentamente saiu da cozinha, deixando os dois em seu momento amoroso.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Yitao correu para a sala de estar, onde Kris e os outros estavam.

“Pronto? Cadê mamãe?” Kris perguntou ao colocar o filho no colo, que estava vestindo outra combinação de roupas velhas, mas intactas, de Tao.

“Mamãe tá tomando banho porque mamãe tá fedendo.”

Sehun tentou ao máximo segurar a risada. “Ah, Yitao... uma criança tão preciosa.”

Yitao sorriu e apoiou a cabeça no peito de Kris. Todos voltaram a assistir televisão, rindo de vez em quando com o programa de comédia; depois de um tempo, Kris colocou Yitao no sofá. Ele avisou a todos que voltaria logo. Com isso, ele foi até o quarto de Tao, querendo trocar de roupa para algo mais confortável. Já que ele, Yitao e Tao vieram para a China às pressas na semana passada, eles não conseguiram levar roupas. Felizmente, ele e Tao eram do mesmo tamanho, mas com a diferença de altura, parecia curto para o dragão, mas ele não se importava.

Kris sentou na cama de Tao e começou a se vestir com algo que Tao havia lhe emprestado. Ele olhou para cima assim que ouviu a porta abrir, revelando um novo e limpo Tao. O panda vestia apenas uma camisa com capuz banca e uma bermuda. Enquanto tentava secar o cabelo com a toalha, ele olhou para cima e viu Kris o encarando.

“Oh, você se trocou... não precisa tomar banho ou algo assim? Estava um pouco quente hoje.”

“Nah... estarei bem. Tomo banho quando chegarmos em casa amanhã.” Ele assentiu com a resposta.

Tao colocou a toalha atrás da porta. Ele foi até o dragão e sentou-se ao seu lado. “Obrigado.”

Sabia muito bem do que o outro falava, mas Kris decidiu se fazer de bobo e perguntou do que ele estava falando.

“Você sabe... por... por levar meus irmãos, Suho e Joonxing para a Coreia. Por tudo.” Tao passou seus braços por Kris, o abraçando apertado. “Muito obrigado, mesmo.” Ele disse contra o ombro do loiro.

O dragão sorriu e apoiou sua cabeça na de Tao. “Tudo, por você.”

Tao sorriu e olhou nos olhos do outro; se sentindo atrevido, inclinou-se e deu um beijo nos lábios do loiro.

O beijo então começou a ficar intenso; Tao agora estava situdo no colo de Kris, suas pernas uma de cada lado da cintura do mais alto. Tao segurava com força a blusa do outro, o puxando para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. Kris começou a acariciar as costas do moreno, suas mãos por baixo da camisa de Tao, sentindo sua pele quente.

Tao se afastou e passou a língua pelos lábios. Estava prestes a iniciar mais um beijo apaixonado quando a porta abriu.

“Mamãe”

Com reflexos rápidos, Kris gentilmente tirou Tao de si e o colocou na cama. Olhou por cima do ombro vendo que Yitao não estava olhando para eles, poiis preocupava-se mais com o que estava em suas mãos. Então, Kris ajeitou a camisa e tentou agir casualmente com o filho. O pequeno panda olhou para cima e inclinou a cabeça para o pai.

“Oh... mamãe tá dormindo?”

“Ahn, ele está-”

“Estou acordado.” Tao tentou se recompor ao sentar. _‘Essa foi perto.’_ “T-Tem algo que precise, Yitao?”

“To com um dodói.” Yitao andou até Tao e mostrou o dedinho a ele, onde havia um pequeno corte no topo do dedo indicador. “Eu queria desenhar... e então... o papel me cortou.”

“Oh” Tao pegou o pequeno e o colocou no colo. “Eu vou curar isso, okay?”

Yitao assentiu e observou Tao se inclinar e abrir uma gaveta no criado-mudo, pegando uma pequena caixa com remédios e bandagens. Kris viu Tao limpar o corte de Yitao e colocar um bandaid em cima.

 _‘Tão maternal’_ Kris pensou.

Tao sorriu; ele pegou a mão de Yitao e deu um beijinho. “Pronto, bem melhor.”

“Obrigado!” Yitao passou os braços pelo pescoço de Tao. “Mamãe é o melhor!” o pequeno panda deu um beijo na bochecha de Tao. Yitao então olhou para o pai, agora o encarando. “Mamãe é o melhor, né?”

Kris riu e concordou. “Sim, ele é o melhor.” Assim, ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Tao, então Yitao abraçu os dois.

“Vamos ver TV?”

“Claro” Tao colocou o menino no chão. “Nós estaremos lá.”

“Okay!” Yitao correu para fora do quarto, indo até a sala, onde os outros estavam. Tao ia segui-lo quando sentiu braços ao redor de sua cintura, o puxando de volta.

“Ahn?” o panda olhou por cima do onmbro questionadoramente. “O que foi?”

“N-Nada” o loiro respondeu. “Só gosto de abraçar você... é isso.”

“Oh” Tao assentiu e se virou, agora encarando o dragão e abraçando-o de volta. “Abraço apertado!” ele sorriu ao apertr o outro. Kris não pode deixar de rir com as ações fofas de Tao. “Vamos ver TV agora.” Tao começou a puxar Kris para a porta. “Vamos babe”

Kris parou; seus olhos arregalaram e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas quando ouviu o termo. “V-Você... você acabou de me chamar de babe?!”

“Sim..?”

“Não...”

Tao bufou e colocou as mãos na cintura. “Por que não? É fofo!”

Kris balançou a cabeça. “Não... é constrangedor!”

“Bom, então como quer que eu te chame?”

“Você sabe que ‘Kris’ está bom...”

Tao o encarou. “Isso não é nenhum pouco fofo.”

“O que quer dizer? É meu nome!”

“Sim, bom, não é amoroso o suficiente.”

Kris ergueu a sobrancelha para o outro. “O que quer dizer?”

“Vamos lá, é fofo, não? Eu te chamaria de bebê-”

“Minha nossa.”

“-mas eu já chamo Yitao assim, então ‘babe’ é para você. Tem que admitir, é adorável.”

Kris estava hiperventilando. Ele queria discutir, mas decidiu não ir contra. “O-Okay, tudo bem. Você pode me chamar assim.”

“Ótimo!” Tao se animou.

“E-Espera, como eu te chamo?”

Tao pensou um pouco antes de responder. “Você pode me chamar de panda amoroso Tao!”

“Uh” o dragão mordeu o lábio, tentando impedir um riso de sair. “Ah... hm, e que tal… amor?”

“Amor?”

“Sim” Kris começou a se sentir constrangido. Fazia muito tempo desde que chamara alguém usando um apelido carinhoso.

“Amor” Tao pegou nas bochechas, pensando. “Eu gosto!” Ele pegou a mão de Kris e balançou junto a dele. “Posso me acostumar com isso.” Então o moreno se inclinou e deu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios do loiro.


	25. Vinte e Cinco.

**Vinte e Cinco**

“Tao, o que está fazendo?” Kris perguntou ao passar pelo quarto de Tao. Ele viu o panda limpando algumas partes do local já que estava muito bagunçado antes de irem para a China.

“Limpando” Tao começou a dobrar as roupas rapidamente. Assim que chegaram na mansão de Kris naquela manhã, todos começaram a arrumar o local para os novos membros da família que estariam chegando naquela noite. “Eles vem hoje a noite, certo?”

“Hoje à noite.” Kris disse, se inclinando na porta de Tao. “A não ser que o avião atrase… então eles chegarão cedo na manhã. Provavelmente meia-noite ou uma hora. Depende.”

“Okay então.”

Enquanto Tao continuava a dobrar algumas roupas, Kris o observava andar para lá e para cá no seu quarto, arrumando tudo minimamente. O dragão começou a pensar onde Luhan, Yixing e também Suho e Joonxing ficariam. Ele poderia dar quartos separados, mas eles precisariam ser limpados a arrumados. Kris sabia que mesmo com Xiumin e Chen, e os outros, levaria um bom tempo para ajeitar tudo.

“Hey Tao”

“Hm?” ele respondeu sem nem olhar para o outro. “O que foi?”

“Você já está quase terminando aqui?”

“Huh?” Tao se virou, erguendo a sobrancelha. “O que quer dizer?”

“Uh, quero dizer… os quartos provavelmente não estarão prontos para eles. Mesmo com todos ajudando, os quartos ainda precisam ser preparados, você sabe.”

“Okay... então o que isso tem a ver com o meu quarto?”

“Eu imagino que Sehun iria querer que Luhan ficasse com ele. Isso então só deixa seu irmão e Suho com seu filho.” Tao só conseguia assentir com o que o outro dizia e ainda tinha um olhar confuso no rosto. “Eu estava pensando que eles poderiam ficar no seu quarto.”

“Mas isso me deixa sem quarto.”

“Bom, sim. Você pode dormir comigo.”

“Wow!” Os dois pularam com o grito inesperado. Kris se virou e viu Sehun parado atrás dele com uma expressão brincalhona no rosto. “Oh, entendo, entendo, saquei.” Ele sorriu de canto. “Alguém vai se divertir esta noite!!” ele gritou alto o suficiente para que ecoasse pelos corredores.

“Sehun!” Kris gritou, ficando um pouco vermelho.

O jardineiro riu enquanto corria pelo corredor evitando a raiva de Kris. _‘Eu vou quebrar a cara dele!’_ O loiro se virou para Tao, que estava vemelho devido ao momento anterior. “E-Eu, uh, isso não era... não era minha intenção... okay, eu errei nas palavras. O que quis dizer é que você pode se mudar para o meu quarto. E-Enquanto Yixing, Suho e Joonxing ficam com o seu.”

Tao só conseguia assentir, novamente. “O-Okay. Você não se importa?”

“Não me importo.” O dragão respondeu, olhando para o chão enquanto mexia com a barra da camisa. “Bom, você é meu namorado, então eu realmente não me importo de qualquer forma.”

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Tao. Ele colocou as blusas que segurava na cama e foi até o mais alto. Pôs suas mãos nas bochechas do loiro e inclinou a cabeça. “Obrigado” Ele deu um selo nos lábios de Kris antes de sorrir abertamente. “Eu te amo tanto babe!” Tao disse fofo para o outro, apenas deixando Kris extremamente vermelho. Tao riu e acariciou a bochecha dele. “Eu acho engraçado como você fica tão vermelho sempre que te chamo assim.”

“Eu nem sei porque fico vermelho. Porque quando te chamo de amor você não fica vermelho também?”

Tao pensou um pouco e encolheu os ombros. “Eu não sei. Talvez seja porque eu adoro quando você me chama assim.” Ele deu um passo para trás. “Você não gostando quando te chamo de babe?”

“N-Não, eu gosto. É só… digo, sério, quando me olha, eu pareço um babe para você?”

“Hm, não, você parece mais o Angry Bird do jogo.”

Kris franziu o rosto. “Pareço o que?”

“Você sabe” Tao se inclinou e pegou o celular de Kris em seu bolso. “O jogo que Yitao joga com as aves fofas e os porquinhos.” Ele procurou o jogo e clicou no aplicativo. Virou o celular e mostrou ao outro a ave que estava na frente.

“Por que as pessoas dizem que eu pareço um dragão ou essa coisa feia raivosa...”

“Hey” Tao pegou o celular de volta. “A ave vermelha não é feia.” Ele voltou para a tela de início e devolveu o celular para Kris. “Eu poderia parar de te chamar de babe se te deixa desconfortável.” Ele riu.

“Não, não e-eu-”

“Mamãe!” Yitao correu até Tao e Kris com Baekyeol em seu encalço.

“Yitao, o que houve?”

“Bekyeol e eu estamos com fome.” Yitao disse com Baekyeol assentindo atrás de si.

“Oh? Porque não pediram a tia por comida?”

“Tia não tá aqui, lembra?”

Tao piscou algumas vezes e então lembrou que Xiumin e Chen foram comprar coisas necessárias para os outros que logo chegariam. Tudo que fora deixado na mansão eram eles mesmos, Sehun e chanyeol, que estavam ajudando a arrumar a casa. “Ah... s-sim.” Ele se ajoelhou para ficar da mesma altura dos meninos. “O que querem comer?”

“Eu quero um sanduíche PB e J!” Yitao disse, erguendo a mão. Baekyeol olhou para o pequeno panda e o imitou.

“Eu também, eu também!”

Tao riu e assentiu. “Certo, vão lá para a cozinha e esperem por mim, okay? Estarei lá logo”

As crianças assentiram e correram para a cozinha. Assim que eles passaram pela esquina, Tao olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu. “Quer alguma coisa querido?”

“Querido?” Kris piscou. “Querido?” ele disse novamente e Tao riu.

“Eu quis dizer ‘querido’.”

“Mais um termo de tratamento?” Kris assentiu. “Gosto desse.”

“Mesmo? Melhor que ‘babe’?” Kris assentiu parecendo uma criança, fazendo Tao sorrir ainda mais. Ele pegou nas bochechas do outro e se inclinou, dando um beijo amoroso. Enquanto eles tinham seu momento juntos, as duas crianças espiaram da esquina.

Yitao sorriu para os pais; ele adoraria achar alguém que seria capaz de cuidar dele assim como seu pai cuidava de sua ‘mãe’. Ele olhou por cima do ombro ao sentir Baekyeol puxar seu braço.

“Yitao, seus pais se amam muito, huh?”

“É claro.” Yitao se virou para encarar o mais novo. “Minha mamãe e meu papai estão totalmente apaixonados.” Ele assentiu sorrindo. “Sim, isso mesmo. Igual a tia Xiumin e tio Chen.”

“E meus pais também, né?” Baekyeol disse de olhos arregalados. Yitao riu e assentiu.

“Seus pais também.”

Baekyeol sorriu e espiou para ver Tao e Kris ainda juntos. Ele olhou para Yitao antes e dar um beijo em sua bochecha. O pequeno panda estava chocado e colocou a mão na propria bochecha.

“Pra q-que foi isso?” Yitao perguntou enquanto acariciava a bochecha e corava.

“Eu gosto muito de Yitao.” Baekyeol disse, juntando as mãos. “Quero ficar com Yitao por muito tempo.” Assim, Baekyeol se virou e começou a ir até a cozinha, deixando Yitao para trás.

O pequeno panda observou o mais novo sair. _‘Porque ele gosta tanto de mim?’_ então seguiu o outro até a cozinha.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Isso deve ser tudo.” Tao sussurrou para si mesmo ao colocar seus pertences em um canto no quarto de Kris. Ele olhou ao redor do quarto em que agora estava morando e bocejou. Balançou a cabeça para se manter acordado, já que ele queria estar desperto quando seus irmãos, Suho e Joonxing chegassem, mas começara a sentir o cansaço tomar conta de si. Durante todo o dia, ele esteve limpando seu quarto, para que Yixing, Suho e Joonxing pudessem ser capazes de usá-lo assim que chegassem, e algumas partes da mansão também.

Ele foi até a cama de Kris, sentou e se deixou cair nela. _‘Vamos lá Tao... fique acordado.’_ Tao se virou para o lado e fechou os olhos por um breve momento, querendo dormir pelo menos um pouco. Ele ouviu a porta abrir, mas não se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça, sabia muito bem quem era.

“Tao” Kris começou a balança-lo levemente. “Tao, porque não tenta dormir na cama direito.”

O panda gruniu e fez um gesto para Kris deixa-lo quieto. O dragão balançou a cabeça e pegou Tao, o ajeitando na cama. “Pronto. Pelo menos suas pernas não estão para fora da cama.” Ele disse ao moreno enquanto tirava alguns fios de cabelo dos olhos e Tao. _‘Ele deve estar exausto agora’_. “Só durma okay.”

Tao balançou a cabeça, mas seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. “Não.” Ele disse cansado. “Quero estar acordado quando eles chegarem.”

Kris soltou um leve riso. “Mas seus olhos estão fechados. Você está cansado... só durma.” De novo, o panda balançou a cabeça infantilmente. “Só durma Tao. Tenho certeza que eles entenderão. Além disso, você tem limpado o seu quarto e a mansão desde hoje cedo de manhã. Está exausto.”

Tao soltou um longo suspiro e lentamente abriu os olhos. Agora, encanrando o outro, ele colocou as mãos no abdomen. “Mas eu quero estar acordado quando chegarem. Por falar nisso, que horas são?”

“É...” ele checou o relógio antes de dizer a Tao. “É quase meia-noite.”

“O que?” Tao se sentou na cama. “Não pode ser.” Ele olhou para o criado-mudo checando o relógio ele mesmo e mostrava que faltava 10 minutos para meia-noite. “O que... quando isso aconteceu?”

“Aconteceu.” Kris se sentou ao lado de Tao. Ele explicou que Luhan ligou para ele avisando que o avião estava atrasado e que não chegaria por mais 3 horas.

“Então eles só sairão de lá uma hora da manhã?” Tao perguntou com uma expressão triste no rosto. Kris assentiu como resposta.

“Sim. Eu já deixei Chanyeol ir embora e disse a Chen que eu irei buscá-los no aeroporto. Os dois estava esgotados já que também nos ajudaram a limpar a mansão.”

“Eu quero ir com você.”

“Mas você está cansado.” Ele começou a empurrar Tao para deitar na cama. “Durma. Eles estarão aqui de manhã.”

Tao queria protestar, mas desistiu. _‘Pelo menos eles estarão aqui de manhã, eu vou acorar antes de todos para fazer o café-da-manhã.’_ Ele assentiu para si mesmo. _‘Sim, vou fazer isso.’_

“Porque você assentiu?”

“Hm?” Tao piscou confuso. “O q-que foi?”

“Você acabou de assentir.” O loiro disse. “Por quê?”

“Ah, nada. Eu acho que vou aceitar sua oferta. Vou dormir um pouco.”

“Bom” ele levantou se espreguiçando. “Estarei indo agora. Vou espera-los no aeroporto, então assim que chegarem nós voltaremos.”

“O-Okay” Tao se inclinou e pegou na mão de Kris antes que ele se afastasse. O dragão se virou confuso.

“O que foi?”

Tao gesticulou para Kris se aproximar, o que ele fez. O panda se levantou um pouco e deu um beijo amoroso no loiro. Ele gentilmente puxou o outro para mais perto, então Kris estava agora por cima de Tao, mãos e pernas em cada lado do corpo de Tao.

“Tao, o que está fazendo?”

“Nada.” Ele o beijou novamente. “Obrigado” Tao disse suavemente.

“Não tem que agradecer. Sabes disso.”

Podia não precisar, mas Tao ainda achava que não era o suficiente. Kris havia feito muito por si e pela sua família. Ele podia dizer milhões de ‘obrigados’ e não seria suficiente.

 _‘Eu sou… Sou provavelmente uma pessoa sortuda por ter alguém como ele.’_ Deu um pequeno sorriso. “Não importa quantas vezes diga... não será suficiente. Muito obrigado pelo que fez. E-Estou só feliz!” Tao limpou os olhos, prevenindo que as lágrimas caíssem.

Kris só conseguiu sorrir; ele acariciou a macia bochecha de Tao, o confortando. “Um obrigado é suficiente. Você está sorrindo... e sabendo que você está feliz, me faz feliz.” O panda corou um pouco e gentilmente deu um soquinho no ombro do loiro. “Ow! Isso... por que isso?”

“Isso foi… cafona.”

Kris fez bico. “Pode ser cafona, mas é verdade. Além disso” ele se inclinou e deu um selinho nos lábios de Tao. “Eu fiz uma promessa para alguém que eu vou ter certeza de te manter feliz.”

“Foi para Luhan?”

Ele balançou a cabeça. “Não, não foi Luhan.”

“Yixing então.”

“Não foi ele também.”

“Então... quem?”

“Seu pai.”

Os olhos de Tao arregalaram. “Meu… pai?” Kris assentiu. “Você prometeu que…”

“Que eu te faria feliz não importa o que acontecer. Feliz e seguro, e é isso que pretendo fazer.”

Tao sorriu e pegou no rosto do outro. Trouxe Kris para baixo, dando a ele mais um beijo caloroso. Enquanto os dois continuavam, eles não perceberam que Yitao havia entrado no quarto e estava ao lado da cama.

“Mamãe, papai.”

Os dois abriram os olhos e rapidamente se afastaram, sabendo muito bem quem era. “Yi-Yitao!” Tao gaguejou. Sem pensar, ele colocou um pé contra o abdomen de Kris e o empurrou para o lado da cama. Infelizmente, para o dragão, a força de Tao foi demais e Kris caiu para fora da cama. Um baque foi ouvido e um gemido saiu dos lábios do loiro.

“Wow!” Yitao começou a pular. “Mamãe é muito forte!”

“Oh!” Tao levantou e foi até o lado da cama que Kris estava agora deitado no chão, gemendo. “D-Desculpe. Você está bem?”

“E-Estou... Estou bem.” Kris se virou para o outro lado. “Me deixe só... ficar aqui por um minuto.”

“O-Okay” Tao se virou para ver Yitao ainda em pé com um sorriso no rosto. “Yitao, o que está fazendo acordado?” ele deu um tapinha na cama. “Já passou muito tempo desde sua hora de dormir.”

“Não consigo dormir. Posso dormir com mamãe e papai hoje?”

“É claro.” Tao deu tapinhas no meio da cama. “Dorme no meio, okay?” Yitao assentiu e subiu na cama indo até Tao. Kris lentamente olhou para a cama, vendo Tao e o filho. Yitao olhou para o pai e começou a rir.

“Hora de dormir.” O pequeno panda deu tapinhas no espaço à frente dele. “Vem pra cama papai.”

“Ah, não posso.” Então Kris levantou, arrumando a roupa. “Eu tenho que pegar sua tia, tio e Joonxing no aeroporto.”

“Ah”

“Então fique aqui okay, e faça companhia a mamãe.”

Yitao concordou e saudou o pai. “Sim senhor!”

Kris sorriu. “Bom” ele se inclinou a beijou a testa do filho. “Agora durma ou então estará cansado amanhã. Já que Joonxing virá, o apresente ao Baekyeol, okay.”

“Uhum!” Yitao assentiu. “Okay” rapidamente Yitao se colocou embaixo do lençol e fechou os olhos. Ele estava animado para apresentar Joonxing a Baekyeol. Então amanhã, eles poderiam se divertir e brincar.

Assim que Yitao fechou os olhos, Kris se inclinou para Tao e deu um último beijo antes de sair para o aeroporto. “Eu volto logo.”

Tao assentiu. “Okay... dirija com cuidado.”

“Claro. Boa noite.” Assim, o mais alto saiu do quarto.

O panda lentamente levantou e pegou as roupas de dormir. _‘Vou só me trocar e escovar os dentes... então posso dormir.’_ Então ele foi até o banheiro de Kris.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao rápido, mas silenciosamente, fez seu caminho descend as escadas da mansão de Kris. Era manhã e como prometeu a si mesmo, ele queria fazer café-da-manhã para todos. Ao descer o último degrau, foi até o corredor onde estavam os quartos de todos. Pegou na maçaneta da porta do quarto que costumava ser o seu; lentamente a abriu e sorriu quando viu Yixing, Suho e o pqueno Joonxing entre os dois, dormindo juntos na cama. Fechou a porta e foi até o quarto de Sehun, lembrando que ele e Luhan estavam juntos agora. Tao lentamente abriu a porta e assetiu para si mesmo ai ver o irmão e Sehun dormindo. Logo ele começou a fungar e balançar a mão em frente ao nariz. _‘Que cheiro é esse?’_ Balançou a cabeça e gentilmente fechou a porta. _‘Enquanto todos estiverem aqui... estarei feliz.’_ Tao então foi até a cozinha com um sorriso no rosto.

“Vamos ver” Tao pensou um pouco ao pegar um dos aventais que Xiumin deixava na cozinha. “Bacon... ovos... torradas… está quente hoje.” Ele olhou pela janela. “Sim, está quente… então, vitamina de frutas?” ele checou as frutas e assentiu. “Sim, farei isso.”

Tao começou a preparar o café-da-manhã para todos, fazendo algo simples sabendo como suas habilidades na cozinha eram. Enquanto cozinhava, ele olhou por cima do ombro ao ouvir passos vindo para a cozinha.

“Xiumin! Bom dia.”

“Tao?” Xiumin bocejou fofamente e coçou os olhos. “O que... está cedo... porque está acordado?”

“Eu queria fazer o café-da-manhã para todos.”

“Precisa de ajuda?”

“Não, não, estou quase terminando.” Tao foi até Xiumin e gentilmente o levou até a mesa. “Sente, sente! Estou quase acabando mesmo. Pode esperar um pouco?” Xiumin apenas assentiu. “Ótimo. Espere.” O panda se virou e foi até o fogão continuar o que fazia.

Xiumin riu e observou o panda cozinhar. _‘Ele melhorou desde que começou a trabalhar aqui._ ’ Sorriu com a lembrança. _‘Há! Tao… tinha medo de tocar no fogão e aqui ele está, cozinhando.’_

“Xiumin, eu vou chamar todos, okay.”

“Ah, certo.” O cozinheiro assentiu. “Eu arrumo a mesa para você.” Ele disse enquanto pegava os pratos e talheres.

“Obrigado!” Rapidamente, Tao foi até o quarto de Sehun primeiro. Ele bateu na porta e esperou um pouco antes de um dos dois abrir a porta. “Sehun” Tao bateu na porta mais uma vez. “Acorde, está na hora do café-da-manhã.” Ele colocou o ouvido contra a porta e ouviu Sehun responder de volta dizendo que eles estariam na cozinha logo. “Okay” Então foi para seu antigo quarto e bateu na porta. Ela se abriu revelando um Suho já vestido.

“Bom dia” Tao disse sorrindo.

“Bom dia também” Suho abriu mais a porta para o outro. Sentado na cama estava Joonxing, todo arrumado e balançando os pés. “Quer entrar?”

“Oh, não. Estava querendo apenas dizer que está na hora de comer.”

“Certo. Yixing está tomando banho, então logo estará lá.”

Tao assentiu; Suho então fechou a porta e o panda foi até o quarto de Chen e Xiumin. Levou um tempo até que Chen respondesse, mas conseguira torá-lo da cama.

 _‘Agora, eu só preciso acordar meus bebês!’_ Tao riu enquanto subia as escadas. _‘Bom... um bebê  pequeno e outro grande.’_ Ao se aproximar, lentamente abriu a porta, vendo que Yitao e Kris ainda dormiam. Kris estava deitado de lado enquanto Yitao repousava a cabeça em sua cintura. _‘Awn! Que fofo.’_ Ele se aproximou dos dois, colocando a mão no ombro de Kris.

“Kris, acorde.”

“Hm”

"Kris."

"Hm?" ele disse mais alto.

“Hora do café-da-manhã. Acorde.”

Kris soltou um suspiro. “Okay” Ele tentou se mover, mas fez Yitao gemer incomodado. Tao sorriu e pegou o garotinho.

“Hm!” Yitao coçou os olhos.

“Hora de comer Yitao.” Tao carregou o menino até o banheiro. “Vamos só lavar seu rosto, okay. Banho depois do café-da-manhã” ele colocou Yitao no balcão e pegou uma toalha de rosto. Yitao fungou enquanto observava Tao molhar a toalha com água morna. O pequeno panda começou a cair no sono de novo, fazendo Tao rir. “Ainda sonolento?”

“Sim” Yitao disse cansado. Tao colocou a mão na bochecha do menino e acariciou-a limpando-a com a toalha. Então, Kris foi ao banheiro, abaixando a tampa do assento e sentando no sanitário. O dragão observou Tao limpar o rosto do filho. Assim que Yitao ficou limpo, já estava completamente acordado. O garotinho começou a tocar as bochechas. “To limpo?”

“Sim, está.” Tao disse, dando no menino um beijo na bochecha.

“Aw, eu não recebo um?” Kris perguntou.

“Hm?” Tao pegou Yitao e o colocou no chão. “Não, não recebe.”

“Por que não?”

Tao o encarou e acariciou as costas de Yitao. “Vá lá embaixo, okay. Tia Xiumin está lá.”

“Okay” Yitao correu para fora do banheiro. Assim que os adultos ouviram o click da porta fechando, Tao se inclinou e deu um beijo de bom dia em Kris, o pegando de surpresa.

“Bom dia para você.” Tao disse sorrindo. “Agora, se apresse e se limpe porque todos estão esperando.” Ao se virar para sair, Tao sentiu Kris segurar seu pulso e o virar novamente. O panda agora encarava o mais alto, confuso. “Por que isso?”

Sem responder oralmente, Kris apenas se inclinou e beijou Tao intensamente. Ao se afastar, o loiro riu ao ver como Tao estava atordoado. “E esse foi meu beijo de bom dia para você.”

O panda corou um pouco. “Rápido, se arrume. Todos estão esperando. A comida que fiz vai esfriar.”

“Você cozinhou?”

“É claro. Eu queria fazer o café-da-manhã de todos.” Tao disse se sentindo orgulhoso. “Então seja rápido!”

“Ok, ok.” Kris gentilmente tirou Tao do banheiro. “Obrigado pelo café-da-manhã, babe”

“Babe?” Tao se virou, mais vermelho do que antes. “Sou babe agora?”

“Bom, sim. Acho que combina mais com você. Não acha?” ele sorriu de canto. “E você está vermelho! Wow... isso sim é uma mudança.”

“E-Então vamos nos chamar de babe?”

“Não” o dragão balançou a cabeça. “Você me chamou de querido antes... eu gostei mais.”

“Mas-Mas eu gosto de te chamar de babe” Tao fez bico.

“Ah, não. Você me chama de querido, e eu te chamo de babe.”

“Certo, tanto faz.” O panda revirou os olhos e riu. “Rápido… q-querido.” Então, Tao foi até a porta do quarto e saiu.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Depois de todos terem um bom café-da-manhã, Chanyeol e sua família disseram que chegariam logo. Yitao estava muito feliz por Baekyeol estar vindo. Era uma boa oportunidade de apresenta-lo a Joonxing.

“Você vai gostar dele, Joonxing.” Yitao disse ao entrar no quintal com o outro, enquanto bebiam sua vitamina. “Ele é muito legal... mas gruda demais em mim.”

“Ele faz isso?” Joonxing ergueu a sobrancelha. “Ele deve gostar de você então.”

Yitao encolheu os ombros. “Eh”

Eles se viraram assim que escutaram a porta abrir. “Yitao, Baekyeol chegou.” Tao disse ao abrir mais a porta e deixar Baekyeol passar. “Brinquem com cuidado meninos.” Então o moreno fechou a porta.

Baekyeol sorriu intensamente para os dois e imediatamente foi até Yitao, pulando para seu assento e balançando-o. “Yah! Baekyeol! Tamo balançando!” O outro não se importou; em vez disso, ele passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Yitao e se aconchegou a ele.

Joonxing observava Yitao se remexendo e Baekyeol ainda aconchegado ao pequeno panda. Baekyeol então o encarou, agora vendo Joonxing. Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de inclinar fofamente a cabeça.

“Quem é você?”

“Baekyeol, ele é meu amigo Joonxing. Ele é o filho... ahn... do n-namorado do irmão da mamãe. É. Ele é legal porque ele fala chinês e coreano! Como eu!”

Joonxing corou com o comentário e olhou de volta para Baekyeol que deu-lhe um sorriso. “Olá!” o mais novo dos três acenou para o novato. “Sou Baekyeol e tenho 4 anos.”

“Uh.. o-oi, sou Joonxing... tenho 5 anos” ele respondeu, corando um pouco. Yitao viu o amigo corar e se perguntou porquê.

“Baekyeol” as três crianças olharam para cima, vendo Baekhyun andando até eles. “Você ainda não comeu.”

“Não to com fome mama”

“Ah não, você precisa comer. Pode brincar depoiis, não é meninos?” Yitao e Joonxing assentiram para Baekhyun. “Muito bom. Venha Baekyeol.” Baekhyun pegou o filho nos braços. “Voltamos já.”

“Humph” Baekyeol inflou as bochechas mas sua mãe apenas riu. Quando a porta fechou, os dois meninos voltaram a conversar.

“Agora você sabe quem é o Baekyeol” Yitao disse enquanto assentia.

“Hm” Joonxing começou a coçar a bochecha. “Ele não é tão ruim”

“É... mas ele gruda muito em mim. Além disso, ele é muito bonito.” O pequeno anjo disse corado.

“Bonito? Você gosta dele?”

“Ah” Joonxing começou a coçar a cabeça. “E-Eu não sei, ele é muito bonito e legal. Bom, ele foi legal comigo.”

Yitao começou a se preocupar. “M-Mas você não pode gostar dele.”

“Ahn? Por que não?”

“Porque... porque não pode. Ele só pode ficar com uma pessoa.”

“Ahn? Então com quem ele pode ficar?”

“Eu.” Yitao apontou para si mesmo. “Ele gosta de mim afinal, então ele só pode ficar comigo.”

“Ahn? M-Mas você disse… que ele de perturba.”

“B-Bom, às v-vezes” Yitao inflou as bochechas. “Às vezes ele me perturba... então você não pode ficar com ele.”

Joonxing também inflou as bochechas e cruzou os braços. “Tá bom então.”

Eles não falaram muito depois disso; os dois continuaram sentados quietamente, apenas com os pássaros cantando de vez em quando. Logo a porta abriu e Baekyeol voltou.

“Terminei!” ele disse. “Vamos brincar agora?”

“Claro” Yitao pulou da cadeira e também Joonxing. Antes que pudessem decidir alguma brincadeira, Joonxing disse aos dois que ele queria assistir TV em vez de brincar.

“Huh? M-Mas porque?” Baekyeol perguntou. “Tá bom aqui for a e quero brincar com Joonxing também!”

“Talvez... depois” assim, Joonxing se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Baekyeol. O queixo de Yitao caiu ao ver a cena. Baekyeol, diferente do amigo, corou e deixou seus olhos arregalarem enquanto Joonxing se afastava e dava um sorriso angelical para Baekyeol. Logo, ele saiu do quintal, passando pela porta. Yitao virou Baekyeol de repente, o assustando um pouco.

“Você não pode gostar dele, okay.”

“Huh?”

“Você não pode, okay.” Yitao disse nervoso.

Baekyeol piscou, mas deixou um doce sorriso se mostrar. “Eu só gosto de Yitao. Você sabe disso!” Yitao então apenas assentiu. Baekyeol ia puxar o pequeno panda para o jardim quando ele o puxou de volta gentilmente. “Eh? Que foi?”

Yitao corou e se inclinou para Baekyeol, dando nele um pequeno selo no canto de seus lábios. Isso chocou Baekyeol, mas em segundos o menino já estava rindo animado.

“Yitao gosta de mim! Yitao gosta de mim!” Baekyeol pegava nas próprias bochechas enquanto cantava vitória.

Yitao apenas sorriu fraco para o outro. Ele pegou na mão do menino e o levou para o jardim. “Podemos brincar agora.”

“Yitao e eu nos casaremos como mama e papa?”

“Hm” Yitao pensou um pouco. “Talvez? Não sei.”

Baekyeol sorriu e abraçou apertado o braço do pandinha.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Own! Meu bebê fica tão bonito com esse uniforme.” Tao disse animado enquanto ajeitava o uniforme de Yitao. O menino estava vestindo uma blusa polo de manga longa com uma gravatinha por dentro do escuro colete que usava por cima da blusa, com shorts pretos, meias pretas na altura do joelho e sapatos pretos. Dois meses haviam se passado e hoje era o dia de Yitao e Joonxing compareceram ao primeiro dia de aula.

Diferente de Joonxing, Yitao estava levemente nervoso por ir à escola. Ele estava animado uma semana atrás, mas enquanto os dias passavam, começara a ficar preocupado.

“Aonde Joonxing vai estudar mesmo?” Tao perguntou a Yixing, o qual respondeu que seria na SooMan Elementary. “Ah, ouvi que é uma boa escola também.”

“Sim, é. Era essa ou a JinYoung Foreign School, mas essa é um pouco longe e Suho queria uma escola mais perto daqui”

Nessa hora, Joonxing desceu as escadas com Suho segurando sua mão. O menino vestia uma camisa polo com gravata verde, shorts cinzas e meias até o joelho cinzas, com bonitos sapatos.

“Estou pronto.” Joonxing disse. Colocou uma pequena mochila que segurava no chão para colocar o suéter cinza de botões que Suho havia dado.

“Wah, Joonxing está bonito também.” Tao sorriu para as duas crianças. “Mal posso acreditar que vocês estarão indo para a escola agora.”

As crianças sorriam para o panda. Chen chegou bem na hora, saindo do quarto dele e de Xiumin; ele arrumou o casaco e tirou as chaves do bolso. “Todos prontos?”

“Sim” Yixing disse ao levantar do sofá.

“Oh, Chen” todos se viraram para ver Kris descendo as escadas. “Eu levarei Yitao à escola. Leve Yixing, Suho e Joonxing.”

“Claro chefe.”

Todos se despediram e ao saírem, restaram apenas Kris, Tao e Yitao. “Prontos?” Kris perguntou e os dois pandas assentiram. “Então vamos.”

“Sim, ah, espere!” Tao pegou o cellular do seu bolso “Eu quero uma foto do primeira dia de escola do Yitao.” Ele gesticulou para o menino ficar nos últimos degraus da escada. “Uma foto rápida.” Yitao ficou parado no último degrau e sorriu abertamente para a ‘mãe’. Depois de satisfeito, guardou o celular novamente. “Agora podemos ir.” O pequeno panda sorriu e sorreu na frente dos dois adultos.

Os três saíram da mansão e entraram no carro de Kris, indo em direção à escola que Yitao estaria a partir de hoje participando. O pequeno panda ficava mais nervoso enquanto mais perto estavam do local. Assim que chegaram, Yitao começou a sentir borboletas em seu estômago. Ele se distraiu ao ouvir a porta do carro abrir, mostrando Tao sorrindo para ele.

“Pronto?” Yitao mostrou uma expressão preocupada, deixando Tao no mesmo estado. “O q-que tem de errado?”

“To com medo mamãe, não quero ir mais.”

“Ahn? Não fique com medo Yitao. Será divertido.” Tao assegurou-o e desbloqueou o cinto. “E acabará de tarde, então não será tanto tempo.” Tao pegou Yitao e carrgou-o nos braços. O garotinho apoiava a cabeça no ombro do moreno.

“Mamãe, não quero ir.”

“Será divertido. Não se preocupe, okay?”

“O que houve Yitao?” Kris perguntou ao pegar a mochila do menino.

“Eu acho que ele está nervoso.” Tao disse enquanto acariciava as costas do pequeno panda.

“Oh?” Kris afagou a cabeça do filho. “Não fique nervoso Yitao.”

“To com medo”

“E que tal…” o dragão pensou antes de falar. “Depois da escola... eu te levo para tomar sorvete.”

“Sorvete?” Yitao levantou a cabeça. “Sorvete?”

“Sim, sorvete.” Ele sorriu para o filho. “Mas se quiser, tem que ir para a escola.”

“Okay!” Yitao se remexeu nos braços de Tao que logo o colocou ao chão. Kris entregou a pequena mochila para Yitao e afagou sua cabeça. “Promete?” o pequenino perguntou e Kris assentiu.

“Sim. Logo após a escola.”

Yitao fez uma expressão animada. “Mal posso esperar!”

Os dois adultos sorriram; levaram o menino até a porta de sua sala de aula. Os dois falaram com o professor, que assegurou a eles que Yitao estaria em boas mãos. Ambos então se despediram do pequeno panda. Assim que seus pais estavam fora de vista, Yitao franziu o rosto, se sentindo nervoso de novo.

_‘Quero a mamãe’_

“Oi!”

Yitao pulou assustado e se virou. Ele estava agora encarando um garotinho de cabelos loiro enrolados, que sorria animado para ele. “H-Hm... oi.” Yitao disse tímido.

“Meu nome é Hyunsoo”

“Hyunsoo?”

“Sim! E esse é meu irmão gêmeo, Junhong.” Ele apontou para outro garotinho também loiro, ao lado dele.

“Gêmeos? Vocês não se parecem”

“Nós somos... hm... ahn gêmeos fra-frater-fraternos.”

“O que isso significa?”

“Fraternos? Significa que... hm… é…” Hyunsoo começou a pensar um pouco. “Que… nacemos do mesmo dia… e não somos parecidos… hm, eu acho.”

Yitao piscou algumas vezes e assentiu. _‘Ele parece ser legal’_

“Junhong! Diz oi pro… pro… qual seu nome?”

“Ah, Yitao. Meu nome é Yitao.”

Junhong olhou para Yitao e acenou “Olá”

Yitao só sorriu. _‘Estou fazendo amigos!_ _Mal posso esperar pra contar pra mamãe e papai’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Ele parecia nervoso.” Tao disse para Kris quando começaram a voltar para casa. “Você acha que ele ficará bem?”

“Tenho certeza que ficará” Kris assegurou. “Mais, nós o veremos em algumas horas. O jardim de infância é só até meio-dia... então serão apenas 4-5 horas sem vê-lo.”

“Hm” Tao começou a mexer no seu uniforme. _‘Espero que fique bem... wow… estou com tanta saudade de Yitao e só faz alguns minutos!’_ Enquanto Tao conversava mentalmente consigo mesmo, Kris de vez em quando encarava o moreno. Com sua mão direita, ele procurou a mão esquerda de Tao.

“Ele estárá bem.”

“E-Eu sei.” Tao entrelaçou seus dedos. “Eu sei.”

Eles continuaram de mãos dadas, Kris de vez em quando observando-as.

 _‘Hm’_ com o dedão, ele acariciou a mão do moreno. _‘Algo está... faltando.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Mamãe!!” Yitao correu para os braços e Tao e pulou neles.

“Se divertiu?”

“Sim! Já fiz amigos.” Ele se virou para o pai com um sorriso no rosto. “Eu já fiz amigos papai!”

“Estou feliz por você Yitao.” Kris sorriu para o filho.

“Sim! E eu fiz isso pra você.” Ele entregou a Kris um desenho. “É um dragão porque eu sei que papai gosta deles.” Ele trouxe a mochila para sua frente e pegou outro desenho no caderno. “E esse pra mamãe.” Ele entregou a Tao um desenho dos três.

“Somos todos nós?”

“Sim...” ele apontou para cada pessoa. “Esse é papai, esse sou eu... e esse é mamãe!”

O coração de Tao se sentiu aquecido. “Obrigado Yitao. Isso é muito bonito.” Ele deu um beijo na bochecha do pequenino. “Mamãe amou muito.”

O pequeno panda sorriu e colocou o carderno na mochila. “Você gostou papai?” Yitao perguntou ao colocar a mochila atrás de si.

“É claro, vou colocar no meu escritório, okay?”

Yitao assentiu. “Sorvete agora? Não esqueceu né?”

“Oh? Eu prometi isso?”

“Papai! Prometeu!” ele se virou para Tao. “Né mamãe? Papai prometeu sorvete!”

“Você sabe que ele só está brincando. Nós vamos agora.” Ele estendeu a mão para o menino pegá-la, o que animado ele o fez.

Assim que chegaram na sorveteria nipônico-coreana, eles pediram seus sorvetes e sentaram em uma mesa perto da janela.

“O que é isso?” Yitao apontou para a colher com vários wafles multicoloridos. “Pode comer?”

“Sim” Tao disse ao pegar o sorvete com a colher. “Quer tentar?” ele perguntou, segurando um wafle cor de rosa. “É de framboesa.”

Yitao abriu a boca. Tao riu e alimentou o pequeno panda com o sorvete.

“Yitao, coma direito, okay.” Kris disse ao beber seu café. O pequeno panda inflou as bochechas e os dois começaram uma guerra de olhares. Não demorou muito até Kris começar a rir.

“Ah! Ganhei!” Yitao disse vitorioso.

“Sim, sim, você ganhou. Mesmo assim… coma direito.”

“Okay” Yitao continou comendo o sorvete. Enquanto ele aproveitavam a música calma e a companhia um do outro, Kris se pegou novamente encarando a mão de Tao.

“Yah, Yitao” a voz do panda quebrou seus pensamentos. Ele olhou para cima vendo Tao limpar o rosto do pandinha com um guardanapo. “Cuidado... você pode sujar seu uniforme com sorvete.”

“Hm” Assim que Tao terminou, Yitao só queria voltar a comer o sorvete.

“E-Espere, deixe-me ver.” Tao pegou nas bochechas de bebê do menino, checando para ter certeza que limpou todo o sorvete de seu rosto. “Okay” ele disse com um sorriso. “Tudo limpo, mas tome” O panda colocou o guardanapo no pescoço de Yitao, como se fosse um babador. “No caso do sorvete cair, vai cair no guardanapo.” Ele disse ao pequenino enquanto ajeitava o guardanapo.

“Mas eu pareço um bebê com isso” Yitao choramingou “Não sou mais um bebê”

“Eu sei, mas só por enquanto okay.”

Yitao inflou as bochechas, mas não queria desobedecer sua mãe. Ele então voltou a comer o sorvete, tendo o cuidado de não sujar as roupas.

Kris riu levemente e levantou. A ação chamou a atenção de Tao. “Aonde vai?”

“Banheiro. Volto logo” Tao assentiu e também continuou comendo o sorvete.

Enquanto ia até o banheiro, foi parado por uma funcionária. “Só queria dizer a você que... você tem uma bonita família.”

“O-Oh, obrigado.”

A funcionária sorriu e assentiu ao mais alto. Ela voltou à limpar o balcão e Kris foi até o banheiro pensando. _‘Nós somos huh?’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris se inclinou para trás  enquanto organizava alguns papeis que estavam espalhados pela cama. Ele estava se preparando para abrir as lojas nos quatro locais já definidos. Tirou os óculos e começou a coçar os olhos.

_‘Cansaço’_

Ele deixou um suspiro cansado sair e colocou os óculos de volta. Era 11 horas da manhã e ele estava acordado desde a manhã do dia anterior, deixando tudo bem organizado. Não apenas ele, como Hayi também estava fazendo o mesmo. Os dois trabalhando duro, sem tempo para descansar.

A porta abriu e Kris olhou para cima, vendo Tao com um copo de café na mão.

“Café?”

“Hm” Mais uma vez o loiro tirou os óculos. “Sim, obrigado babe.”

Após colocar o copo no criado-mudo, ele não saiu, mas sim sentou no chão, descansando a cabeça na cama. Ele observou Kris continuar a mexer nos papéis.

_‘Ele está trabalhando tanto’_

Kris olhou o panda que o encarava. “Hey” ele gentilmente deu um tapinha na cabeça de Tao com os papeis que segurava. “Me observando trabalhar?”

“Hm” o panda assentiu. “Trabalhando demais... porque não descansa?”

“Eu adoraria, mas não tenho tempo.”

“Nem mesmo cinco minutos?”

“Nem mesmo isso.” Tao fez bico e levantou do chão, se inclinou e pegou o restante de papeis espalhados. “H-Hey, Tao, preciso olhar esses.”

“Você precisa descansar... tem trabalhado desde ontem sem dormir. Você vai se forçar demais e não faz bem.” Tao disse ao colocar os papeis no chão; logo subiu na cama e sentou entre as pernas de Kris, agora descansando as costas no peito do loiro.

“O que está fazendo?”

“Você precisa de uma pausa.” Tao pegou a mão de Kris e acariciou-a. “Trabalhar é bom, mas de vez em quando tem que descansar... por pelo menos cinco minutos.”

Kris queria protestar, mas decidou não o fazer. Em vez disso, passou os braços pela cintura do moreno, o abraçando e se aconchegando. Descansou a cabeça no ombro de Tao e respirou um pouco de seu cheiro.

Tao deixou um riso escapar e acariciou o braço do mais alto. Ele olhou para baixo e percebeu que na mão esquerda de Kris não havia a aliança. Os olhos do panda arregalaram. _‘Onde está a aliança? Ele sempre a usa!’_

“K-Kris”

“Hm?”

“Sua aliança sumiu! O que houve?”

“Oh, é que-”

“Você perdeu?”

“O que? Não, só está de volta na caixinha.” Tao se afastou enquanto Kris se esticou e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo. Pegou uma caixa de veludo e  abriu, revelando a aliança. “Viu”

Tao deixou um suspiro aliviado escapar. “Ainda bem.”

O loiro riu. “Estava preocupado que eu tivesse perdido?”

“Bom, sim. É uma lembrança de você e Tai juntos. Ela pode não estar aqui, mas é uma boa lembrança do tempo que você esteve com ela.”

“Sim” ele assentiu. “Ainda está aqui, segura.” Ele colocou a caixa de veludo novamente na gaveta. “Gostaria de ver a aliança dela?” Tao assentiu e esperou o outro pegar. Quando Kris abriu a caixinha, ali dentro havia uma linda aliança Arabella 14 quilates de ouro branco.

“Wow! É tão bonita!” o loiro percebeu como so olhos de Tao brilharam, enquanto continuava a admirar a aliança antes de Kris fechar a caixinha. “É mesmo muito bonita.” Kris deu um simples asseno com a cabeça antes de colocar a caixinha na gaveta. Ele coçou os olhos e bocejou. “Tire um cochilo.” Tao disse a ele enquanto levantava, mas antes de pudesse se afastar, Kris segurou sua mão.

“Cochila comigo.”

“Hm?” Tao sorriu. “Claro.” Ele voltou para a cama e deitou ao lado do maior. Os dois logo caíram no sono, dormindo profundamente, com Kris abraçado apertado ao moreno.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Luhan fez seu caminho subindo as escadas segurando um prato de biscoitos feitos com a ajuda de Xiumin. Ele pensou que Tao estava com Kris e esse foi seu primeiro destino. Enquanto estava parado em frente a porta, ele colocou o ouvido nela e percebeu que não havia barulho algum. _‘Ahn?’_ Ele lentamente abriu a porta e viu que ambos, panda e dragão, estavam dormindo. Luhan sorriu e fechou gentilmente a porta. “Ok, eu volto mais tarde.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris respirou fundo e lentamente abriu os olhos. Ele coçou-os e soltou um bocejo. _‘Eu cochilei... certo.’_ Ele olhou o relógio e percebeu que er 2 horas da tarde; ele olhou para Tao, ainda dormindo tranquilamente, e também um pequeno panda entre eles. Riu um pouco. _‘Acho que ele entrou mais cedo… e quis dormir também’_ tirou alguns fios de cabelo da frente dos olhos do garotinho. O menino fungou e se virou para encarar Tao completamente.

O loiro sentou e continuou observando Tao e o filho dormirem. Logo, o braço de Tao caiu por cima da cintura de Yitao e seu braço esquerdo por baixo da cabeça do pequenino, a mão gentilmente no topo da cabeça da criança.

Novamente, Kris se encontrou encarando a mão esquerda de Tao. Olhou para a própria mão esquerda e de novo para a do moreno.

_‘Hm’_

Ele gentilmente pegou a mão esquerda de Tao e se inclinou, dando um beijo.

_‘Te amo’_


	26. Vinte e Seis.

**Vinte e Seis.**

“Espera... como assim Hayi?” Kris ajustou o celular no ouvido, movendo-o da orelha esquerda para a direita.

“Eu disse que você irá para Nova Iorque, Toronto... Pequim e Seul. Chefe, você tem que viajar de novo... para abrir suas lojas, lembra?”

O loiro suspirou e acariciou a têmpora. “Certo. Então-”

“E, sério... isso vai levar uns 2 meses mais ou me-”

“D-Dois meses?! Só pode estar brincando comigo!”

Hayi se afastou ao ouvir a voz alta do outro em seu ouvido. “S-Sim... dois meses chefe... significa que você voltará em novembro. Será um processo... que levará mais tempo em Nova Iorque e Toronto. Pequim e Seul… não demorará muito, mas no Ocidente… é, pode levar um tempo.”

 _‘Droga. Dois meses longe de casa?’_ “Quando eu viajo?”

“Está agendado para estar na ciade de Seul daqui a três semanas. Então de lá para... Pequim... e então Nova Iorque e por último Toronto. Eu estarei lhe enviando o horário de voo 2 a 3 dias antes.”

“Okay... obrigado Hayi.”

“Sem problema.” Assim, os dois terminaram a ligação.

Kris franziu as sobrancelhas e pensou no que faria. Ele teria que ir, isso era definitivo, mas ficar longe de Yitao e Tao, assim como dos outros... Era tempo demais.

“Toc, toc.” Tao abriu a porta, espiando o escritório de Kris com pela fresta da porta. “Jantar está pronto.”

“Ah, sim, já vou.” Ele levantou lentamente. “Estarei logo lá. Só preciso organizar isso.”

Tao sorriu e assentiu. “Ok!” e então saiu gentilmente fechando a porta.

_‘O que vou fazer?’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao coçou os olhos e tentou se manter acordado. Ele estava sentado na cama, inclinado com as costas contra a cabeceira, lendo um livro enquanto esperava Kris voltar do escritório. Ele sabia que o dragão estava ocupado com o trabalho e ele não queria perturbá-lo. Tao se remexeu um pouco e começou a puxar as cobertas quentinhas para si, que estava vestindo apenas uma fina blusa de manga longa com botões e sua cueca boxer verde escura. _‘Ahn, quente demais’_. Mesmo que ainda estivesse quente lá fora, a mansão parecia estar fria por dentro.

Ele continuou a ler, até que a porta abriu. Kris entrou no quarto, parecendo extremamente exausto. Tao fechou o livro e observou Kris caminhar até as gavetas, abrindo uma e pegando um pijama, antes de ir até o banheiro. Tao tentou reprimir um riso. Só observar o dragão perambular pelo quarto, para ele, parecia que estava observando um zumbi andar por aí. O panda esperou um pouco, ouvindo a água cair e alguém bochechando. Em poucos minutos, Kris saiu com as roupas que vestia nas mãos e as colocou numa cadeira ao lado do banheiro. O loiro então foi até a cama, se enfiando embaixo dos lençóis e apreciando a cama quentinha.

Tao esperou e encarou o outro ao seu lado. Sobressaltou-se um pouco quando Kris se virou e se aconchegou a si, afundando o rosto na cintura de Tao e passando os braços ao redor da coxa nua do moreno. Tudo que o panda pode fazer foi deixar uma leve risada sair de si e afagar a cabeça do loiro.

“Terminou o trabalho de hoje?”

“Hm”

“Hm? Então isso é um sim… não?”

“Bom... mais ou menos. Estarei indo embora.”

“Oh?”

“Por dois meses.”

“H-Hm?” Tao gaguejou “D-Dois meses?”

“Sim. Estarei abrindo as minhas lojas e então terei que me encontrar com algumas pessoas. Muitos negócios, mais desenhar mais roupas.”

“Entendo.” Tao assentiu. Continuou a acariciar a cabeça do outro, o relaxando. “É trabalho afinal... então trabalhe duro... mas não ultrapasse limites.”

“Eu ia perguntar, você pode vir comigo?”

O panda ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Ir com você?”

“Sim” ele aconchegou a cabeça no panda, movendo o braço e o passando pela cintura de Tao, o abraçando apertado. “Porque eu acho que não posso ficar longe de você tanto tempo.” Ele disse, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

Tao sorriu; era fofo, mas balançou a cabeça. “Não posso ir com você. Quem irá cuidar de Yitao?”

“Todos que ficarão aqui.”

“Hm... todos ficam muito ocupados para poderem cuidar dele... todos tem seus trabalhos para fazer.”

“Então levaremos ele junto.” O loiro disse, virando a cabeça para encarar totalmente o panda acima de si.

“Ah... um problema, gênio.” Tao cutucou sua testa. “Escola... e você sabe muito bem que ele não pode faltar. Ele ficará para trás.” Ele riu. “E eu tenho que ficar aqui porque sou sua mãe- digo, babá!” rapidamente se corrigiu. “Babá... porque sou seu babá.”

Kris sorriu. “Você não... se cansa de ser babá?”

Tao rapidamente balançou a cabeça. “Eu nunca ficaria cansado de ser babá... é provavelmente o melhor trabalho... na minha opinião. Cuidar de Yitao tem sido ótimo.” Ele sorriu enquanto relembrava os momentos com o garotinho. O pequeno panda tem feito a vida dele muito feliz.

“Entendo” o dragão assentiu. Ele puxou o panda, o deixando acima de si; abraçado ao moreno pela cintura, e se aconchegando mais ao peito dele. “Você é perfeito demais!”

“Uh” ele se remexeu, sentando apropriadamente no abdome de Kris. “Obrigado?”

“Mas é verdade.” Ele pegou as mãos de Tao e começou a brincar com seus dedos macios. “Estarei indo em três semanas... então quero passar o máximo de tempo possível com você.”

“Wow” Tao riu. “Muito obcecado huh”

Kris franziu o rosto. “Mas é verdade!” ele disse manhoso, fazendo Tao rir mais.

“Tão honesto... eu acho.” Tao sorriu e acariciou as bochechas do loiro; se inclinou para baixo e colou seus lábios, sorrindo entre o beijo. Ao se afastar, Tao deitou a cabeça no pescoço do outro, se aconchegando ali. Sem dúvida Kris começou a corar com a fofa ação de Tao.

O panda se encontrou rindo mentalmente do dragão; ele podia sentir o calor que Kris emanava e imaginou-o corando com o que fazia. Só para se certificar, colocou sua mão no coração de Kris, percebendo que batia rápido. _‘Wow, está acelerado!’_ ele riu _‘Ah fofo.’_ O moreno se elevou um pouco, ficando acima do outro, e sem dizer uma palavra, se inclinou, roçando seus lábios nos do loiro, um beijo leve de início, que logo se tornou algo mais.

Começou a ficar mais animado; em segundos o quarto começou a ficar quente e preenchido de sons cheios de luxúria. A mão esquerda do dragão estava por baixo da blusa de Tao, acariciando suas costas enquanto a direita desabotoava os botões da camisa do moreno. Estava nos últimos dois botões quando escutou um bater na porta e os dois congelaram onde estavam.

Tao se empertigou, sentando, e olhou por cima do ombro, escutando intensamente outra batida na porta. Em segundos, novamente uma batida foi ouvida.

“Deve ser apenas o Xiumin, ou alguém, só ignore.” Kris disse, puxando a manga da camisa de Tao.

“V-Você acha?”

“Mamãe!”

Imediatamente, Tao se virou completamente e saiu de cima de Kris, indo até a porta. Antes que pudesse abrí-la, ele rapidamente arrumou a roupa. Abriu a porta e viu um pequeno panda choroso segurando sua pelúcia de dragão bem apertado no peito.

“Oh, bebê” Tao se ajoelhou e pegou no rosto da criança. “O que aconteceu? Por quê está chorando?”

“Eu tive um pesadelo!” ele soluçou. “Tentei ser um garoto grande e voltar a dormir, m-mas to com medo que o homem mau no sonho v-venha me pegar!”

Tao pegou Yitao nos braços e começou a acalmá-lo. “Não chore, Yitao. Foi só um sonho ruim...” ele começou a andar pelo quarto de Kris, acariciando o garotinho nas costas. “Shh, shh, não chore meu bebê.”

Enquanto Tao confortava o menino, Kris sentou, inclinando e apoiando a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e observou Tao e o filho. Achava incrível como Tao era capaz de confortar Yitao rapidamente. O moreno tinha aquele instinto maternal em si, apesar de ser um homem. O loiro sorriu quando percebeu que Yitao parara de chorar.

Tao sentou Yitao na cama e se ajoelhou, limpando os rastros de lágrimas do rosto do pequenino. “Meu bebê está bem agora?”

Yitao balançou a cabeça. “Quero dormir com mamãe... ainda to com medo.” Ele segurou-se em Tao; o pequeno panda se inclinou para frente, tentando puxar Tao para que pudesse apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro. Tudo que o panda podia fazer era afagar as costas do pequenino para confortá-lo. Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Yitao, perguntando se ele podia ser um garoto grande e voltar a dormir sozinho, mas ele só balançou a cabeça.

“Se eu dormir no seu quarto, mas e o papai? Ele ficará muito sozinho.”

Yitao levantou a cabeça preocupado; ele olhou por cima do ombro para ver o pai. Deu para Kris a expressão mais pidona; fazendo bico, com os olhos tristes. Apenas para ver como Yitao reagiria, Kris fez o mesmo que o filho. O pequeno panda engoliu em seco e se virou para Tao.

“Papai vai chorar! E-Eu vou ser um garoto grande e tentar dormir sozinho!” ele disse, mas seus olhos estavam marejados. “V-Vou ser um garoto... garoto grande.” Kris começou a se sentir culpado e disse ao filho que estava tudo bem se Tao dormisse com ele. Yitao soluçou um pouco, preocupado. “Mesmo?”

“Sim, Yitao... ficarei bem. Só durma bem, okay?”

“Uhum” ele assentiu. Tao sorriu e pegou o menino nos braços e começou a ir até a porta. Antes de fecha-la, ele sussurrou ‘Volto logo’. Então Kris escorregou pela cama, e esperou.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao silenciosamente abriu a porta do quarto de Kris e entrou. O panda balançou a cabeça para despertar um pouco, para pelo menos chegar até a cama; eram 5 horas da manhã e Tao havia planejado colocar Yitao para dormir o mais rápido que podia para voltar ao quarto de Kris, mas levou um tempo e ele acabou por dormir junto do menino.

Ele foi até a cama e percebeu que o outro também estava dormindo. _‘Hm.. Desculpa.’_ O panda pensou enquanto se situava na cama. Do seu lado estava muito frio e ele sentiu-se tremer. Olhou para o lado e viu o dragão dormindo profundamente; colocou a mão próximo ao pescoço do outro e irradiava calor. Tao pensou um pouco _‘Yah, não tem problema’_ e se aconchegou ao loiro, do mesmo modo que estavam antes de serem interrompidos. _‘Wah~ tão quente e macio!’_ Tao sorriu e se aconchegou mais contra Kris. O dragão não havia notado o que Tao fez e continuou dormindo. Logo, o panda caiu no sono, sorrindo.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris gemeu um pouco e tentou mudar de posição, mas algo em cima de si o impedia. Com toda a força que reuniu, abriu os olhos, deixando-os semicerrados. Levantou a cabeça, vendo um cabelo preto bagunçado a sua frente. Aquilo o assustou um pouco, mas logo percebeu que era Tao.

“Hm?” ele expirou e deitou a cabeça novamente, cansado demais para fazer outra coisa. Ele passou os braços pela cintura de Tao, o abraçando forte.

Em poucos minutos, Kris fechou os olhos e mordeu a língua. _‘Droga... banheiro.’_ Ele não queria mexer no outro, mas ele realmente precisava ir. O dragão tentou acordar o panda, mas apenas resultou no moreno se aconchegando mais a ele. “Tao... acorda... preciso ir no banheiro.” Ele espiava com apenas um olho. “Tao... sério... Preciso usar o banheiro.” Sem resposta, o loiro só podia fazer uma coisa para acordar o outro. Com sua mão ainda nas costas do moreno, ele desceu até repousá-la no bumbum de Tao. Ele cutucou e começou a rir mentalmente. _‘Há, bumbum.’_ Ele clareou a garganta, antes de dar um tapinha na nádega do moreno, assustando-o um pouco.

“Mas o que é isso Kris? Que diabos...!” Tao disse irritado. Ele saiu de cima do loiro, indo para seu lado da cama, virando as costas para Kris.

“M-Me desculpe, mas eu preciso usar o banheiro e você estava em cima de mim! Não consegui acordar você! Não tive escolha.”

“Hm.” Tao pegou os lençóis e se cobriu. Kris se inclinou para checa-lo. Ia dar um beijo no moreno, mas Tao cobriu a boca de Kris com a mão. “Não” e assim, Tao se aconchegou ao travesseiro, voltando a dormir.

O loiro fez bico. Deu um beijo na bochecha de Tao, apesar do que o moreno havia dito, e pulou da cama, caso Tao decidisse dar um chute nele. Assim que entrou no banheiro, fechou e se inclinou nela. _‘Ah, que fofo.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Duas semanas se passaram e ambos dragão e panda não conseguiram ter tempo sozinhos por causa de um pequeno panda. Kris agora só tinha três dias para passar com Tao e com certeza não queria ser interrompido. Tudo que ele queria era alguma paz e momento tranquilo com o outro.

“Que tal esse?” Kris apontou para a janela de vidro, a qual do outro lado continha um amigo se sacodindo.

“Oh, bom senhor.” A moça começou a dizer “Ele é um Husky Siberiano puro... os pais desse filhotinho vieram dos EUA. Honestamente, as pessoas tem comprado muito esta raça, Husky, esses dias.”

“Oh?” Kris ergueu a sobrancelha. “Isso seria porque? O que faz essa raça tão especial para os outros?”

“Bom, Huskys, pelo que ouvi, são consideravelmente inteligentes e o livro diz que o treinamento é aplicável. Hm... também dizia, ‘causa menos dificuldades com desprendimento’, mas eles requerem muita atenção. Eles tem grande nível de energia, mas com o treinamento adequado, será capaz de lidar com isso. Oh, e geralmente são muito pacíficos com estranhos e outros cachorros, e também com crianças... mas... tem que ter cuidado, deve treina-los muito bem porque podem atacar.”

“Entendo”

“Mas como eu disse, com o treinamento adequado e amor constante... ele ficará bem.”

“Eles gostam de brincar, certo?”

“Muito. Mais brincalhões que muitas raças. De acordo com o livro, claro.”

“Hm” Kris olhou para o cachorrinho, que estava sentado a sua frente, com a cabeça inclinada.

“Quanto tempo ele tem?”

“Este pequenino tem 9 semanas e foi treinado, mas mais treinamento não seria ruim.”

“Ah... vou leva-lo.”

“Ótimo” a vendedora gesticulou para segui-la e foram até o caixa. “Será 1,045,809 won.”

“Okay... oh, espera... preciso de coisas de cachorro.”

“Certo, por aqui por favor. Posso ajuda-lo.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Cheguei!”

“Papai!” Yitao sorriu ao levantar do sofá, com Tao ao seu lado. Ele correu até o pai e o deu um abraço.

“Adivinha.”

“Hm?” O pequenino perguntou, inclinando a cabeça confuso.

“Tenho um presente para você.”

“Presente?”

Kris assentiu. “Sim” ele ergueu a mão para o menino segurar. “Vem comigo. Todos estão lá fora.” Ele gesticulou para Tao vir junto e o panda o seguiu.

Ao irem para fora, eles viram todos ajoelhados com uma expressão feliz no rosto. Tao ficou um pouco confuso sobre o que todos faziam. Ia perguntar quando Yitao soltou um grito animado.

“Cachorrinho!” ele correu até o filhote, que abanou o rabo. “Wow! Ele parece um lobo! Sim, é um lobo! Awooo!” Yitao disse, fazendo o filhotinho fazer o mesmo. O pequeno panda ficou mais animado e então abraçou seu novo amigo peludo. “Então, papai me deu um lobo?!”

“Ahn, na verdade... é um Husky Siberiano... ele meio que parece um lobo, huh?”

“Oh” Yitao assentiu. “Okay então!” ele sorriu enquanto continuava a mexer com o filhote.

“Tão adorável.” Xiumin disse enquanto acariciava atrás da orelha do cachorrinho. Todos concordaram, exceto Joonxing, que se agarrou à blusa de Yixing, não querendo chegar perto da criatura peluda.

“Está tudo bem Joonxing.” Yixing confortou o menino. “Ele não morde, certo?”

Kris balançou a cabeça. “Não, ele foi treinado para não morder ninguém sem um comando.”

“Viu... está tudo bem Joonxing. Quer alimentar ele como Yitao está fazendo?”

“Hm” o pequeno anjo balançou a cabeça e a escondeu no pescoço de Yixing.

“Talvez depois.” Yixing riu. Todos continuaram a babar na mais nova adição da família, então Tao virou-se para Kris.

“Um cachorro?”

“É...”

O panda riu. “Posso perguntar o que te fez querer comprar essa coisinha fofa peluda?”

“Honestamente?” Kris se inclinou, sussurrando para o outro que tudo que ele queria era ter um tempo de qualidade com o moreno, mas um pequeno panda ficava interrompendo eles. Isso fez Tao rir.

“Wow” Tao disse “Mas tenho que admitir... o filhote é fofo. Yitao vai dar toda atenção a ele.”

Kris assentiu e se inclinou novamente; ele sussurrou no ouvido de Tao que ele queria levá-lo para jantar em algum lugar aquela noite.

“Onde?”

“Segredo”

Tao ergueu a sobrancelha. “Segredo de novo?”

“Bom, sim. Senão não seria uma surpresa.” Ele riu e saiu andando. “Saíremos daqui a duas horas. Só para você saber.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“E... aonde estamos indo?” Tao perguntou de novo, ao sentar no assento do passageiro.

“Segredo”

“Você... só diz isso.” Ele gemeu, encostando a cabeça da janela. “É um lugar bom?”

“É claro. Por quê?” Kris começou a rir leve. “Você acha que eu vou te envenenar ou algo assim?”

“Talvez” Tao provocou. “Está cansado de mim ou algo assim?”

O dragão balançou a cabeça. “Nunca estarei.”

Tao corou e olhou para seu colo. Lentamente, um sorriso se formou. Ele não conseguiria se cansar de Kris também.

Ficou silencioso por um tempo antes de Kris entrar em uma rua cheia de restaurantes chiques. Tao soltou um suspiro aliviado por estar vestindo algo bom e não algo mais casual. Assim que o loiro estacionou, eles começaram a andar pela calçada e Tao acabou admirando os restaurantes ao redor.

“Eu fiz uma reserva aqui.” Ele apontou para o restaurante à frente deles.

“8eight?”

“Sim. Eles tem uma ótima comida.”

Ao entrarem, o recepcionista reconheceu Kris e assentiu. “Seja bem-vindo senhor Wu.”

 _‘Wow, senhor Wu.’_ Tao assentiu. _‘Eles são amigos?’_

“Boa noite Baek.”

“Sua mesa já está pronta, como pediu, e é privada, também como pediu.”

“Ótimo. Obrigado.”

“Por aqui.” Baek disse, pegando alguns menus com a mão esquerda e gesticulando a direita. Os três passaram por uma porta que os levou até uma escada. Tao lançou uma expressão confusa, mas a desfez quando lembrou que era uma mesa privada. Assim que Baek abriu a porta, revelou-se um pátio estilo romântico, com apenas uma mesa e muitos vasos grandes, cheios cada um com 100 rosas. “Assim como pediu, senhor.” Sendo um ótimo recepcionista, ele puxou a cadeira de Tao para ele, fazendo o panda corar com a ção e o dragão franzir o rosto com o gesto. “Aqui estão os menus. Haverão cinco serventes para vocês, então apenas chamem quando precisarem.”

“Como?” Tao perguntou, enquanto olhava ao redor. “Não os vejo.”

“Oh, com isso aqui.” Ele gesticulou para um telefone entre ele e Kris. “Apenas segure-o e imediatamente irá redirecionar para os serventes. Você pode fazer seu pedido por ele.”

“Wow! Tão moderno.” Tao disse maravilhado.

“Sim, então, qualquer coisa, apenas use-o. Tenham uma boa noite.” Curvando-se logo após falar, Baek saiu do local.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Tao não hesitou em olhar ao redor. Ele sorriu; não conseguia acreditar que Kris havia feito tudo aquilo, mesmo sendo apenas um jantar como encontro. Seu sorriso se tornou triste quando lembrou que logo Kris estaria indo embora. Não seria apenas uma semana, mas dois meses. O panda queria que ele e Kris pudessem passar mais tempo juntos.

“Porque está tão triste?”

Tao olhou para cima e balançou a cabeça. “O-Oh” ele deu um pequeno sorriso. “Nada”

“Mesmo?”

Tao apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça. “Sim”

O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha antes de sorrir de canto. “Oh, entendo.” Ele assentiu. “Logo estarei indo embora… e você vai sentir minha falta.”

“Hmpt” Tao virou a cabeça. “Você que pensa.”

“Bom, isso não foi legal.”

O panda olhou para Kris, vendo-o fazer o melhor bico que conseguia. Em vez de ficar com pena, o moreno começou a rir, fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos. Tao então se inclinou para frente e deu um beijo na bochecha do outro.

“Sim, eu vou sentir muito a sua falta. Pronto. Feliz?”

“Demais.”

“Bom. Agora vamos ver esse menu.” Tao riu, pegou um menu e entregou o outro a Kris.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Esse foi um lindo jantar. Obrigado por me levar.” Tao disse ao ajustar as rosas em seu colo. Eles estavam no caminho para casa depois do jantar romântico e sua pequena caminhada pela rua.

“Não tem de quê. Você sabe, você não tem que me agradecer sempre.”

“M-Mas então como agradecer? Digo, é do senso comum dizer ‘obrigado’, sabe.”

Kris riu. “Okay... hm. Você pode me dar beijos em vez disso. Pode ser um bom substituto do ‘obrigado’.”

“Há!” Tao assentiu. “Okay… okay, isso parece bom.” Ele se inclinou seu um beijo na bochecha do outro. “Pronto.”

“Hmm, perfeito.”

Tao sorriu e olhou para as flores no colo _‘Tão bonitas. Apenas um buquê são 100 rosas... me pergunto porque 100._ ’ Ele olhou pela janela e sorriu. _‘Esta noite foi uma noite perfeita.’_

Assim que chegaram na mansão, sendo um cavalheiro, Kris abriu a porta para Tao e o ajudou a descer do carro. Eles andaram até a porta da frente, mas antes que o loiro a abrisse, Tao teve a oportunidade de pegar em seu rosto. Surpreso com a ação, Kris o observou com um olhar questionador.

“O q-”

Antes que terminasse a frase, Tao se inclinou e lhe deu um doce beijo. Lentamente se afastou e sorriu contra os lábios de Kris. “Eu te amo muito.” Kris sorriu e beijou a cabeça de Tao.

“Eu também.” Deu um selinho. “Eu te amo.”

Enquanto os dois estavam prestes a começar um novo beijo, a porta rapidamente se abriu, assustando-os. Eles olharam para ver quem abriu a porta, vendo um jardineiro sorrindo de canto e um irmão mais velho chocado.

“Yah! O que estão fazendo?” Luhan disse colocando as mãos no quadril.

“Oras, eles só estão fazendo amor.” Sehun respondeu, apenas para receber de Kris um murrinho irritado no ombro. “Ow!”

“O que há de errado com você!” Kris disse, corando com o comentário de Sehun.

“Pessoal, se acalmem.” Tao disse. “Vamos só entrar e-”

“Mamãe!” Yitao apareceu imediatamente com o cachorrinho atrás dele. “Chegou!” ele correu até Tao, o abraçando o mais forte que podia. O cachorrinho latiu e abanou o rabo assim que viu Yitao todo feliz.

“O-Oi para você também Yitao. Vamos entrar okay? Certo?” ele perguntou e virou-se para os três ao lado dele.

“Sim. Vamos. Então Kris e Tao poderão se pegar mais.”

“Sehun!” Tao e Luhan disse juntos.

“O que?” ele disse; se virou para Kris para ver a sua reação, recebendo o olhar mais assustador que já tinha visto. Sehun apenas arregalou os olhos e entrou na mansão, deixando os irmãos e o chefe para trás.

“Eu vou comer ele picadinho.” Kris disse irritado antes de entrar.

“Papai vai comer?” Yitao perguntou ao acariciar o husky.

Tao apenas assentiu. “Aparentemente. É hora de você e… hm. Você deu um nome a ele, Yitao?”

“Oh! O nome dele é Heilang.” Ele disse orgulhoso.

“Oh, um nome chinês… Heilang huh.”

“Sim, porque ele parece um lobo e o pelo dele é preto” ele abraçou o filhote. “Ele pode dormir comigo?”

“Hm, ele pode dormir no chão ao seu lado okay.”

“Okay! Vamos Heilang!” assim o pequeno panda correu com Heilang atrás de si.

Tao sorriu; ele olhou para Luhan, que sorriu de volta. “Sem mais pegação com Kris.” Luhan disse, fazendo Tao abrir a boca.

“O que?!”

“Não mais. Meu irmão mais novo não precisa disso.”

“Do que está falando?!”

Em vez de responder, Luhan entrou, fazendo Tao o seguir pela mansão.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

No dia seguinte, Yitao teve a oportunidade de apresentar Heilang para Baekyeol. Diferente de Joonxing, Baekyeol se animou com o pequeno husky. Baekyeol e Joonxing estavam no quintal junto de Heilang.

“Ele é tão fofo!” Baekyeol disse, acariciando a cabeça do filhote. “Né Joonxing?” ele perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro. O pequeno anjo estava sentado atrás de Baekyeol, ainda com medo do cachorrinho. “Não tenha medo.” Baekyeol pegou a mão de Joonxing, colocando no topo da cabeça do filhote. “Apenas pegue nele assim.” Com a mão ainda na de Joonxing, ele afagou a cabeça do cachorro.

Assim que as duas crianças estavam fazendo isso, Yitao chegou com um prato cheio de pedaços de maçãs que Xiumin havia cortado para eles. Ele presenciou o que seus dois amigos estavam sabendo e o pequeno panda franziu o rosto quando viu Baekyeol com a mão na de Joonxing. Ele inflou as bochechas e foi até eles.

“Oi Yitao!” Baekyeol sorriu. “Senta aqui” ele bateu no chão ao seu lado.

Yitao fez o que o outro pediu e sentou ao seu lado. Enquanto Baekyeol continuava a dar atenção ao filhote, Yitao encarou o anjinho, que de volta o deu um olhar confuso.

“Aw, que fofo.” Baekhyun foi checar as crianças. “Estão todos bem?”

“Sim!” Baekyeol sorriu para a mãe. “Tudo bem!”

“Okay, bom.” Baekhyun assentiu. “Se precisarem de alguma coisa, sabem onde estamos.”

As crianças assentiram e Baekhyun saiu, voltando para a cozinha.

“Eles estão bem?” Chanyeol perguntou, cruzando as pernas e ajeitando o jornal em suas mãos.

“Sim, estão.” Baekhyun disse, fechando a porta. “Estão só brincando com Heilang.” Ele disse, indo até a mesa onde Chanyeol estava. Então, Xiumin e Chen chegaram na cozinha, os quatro conversaram um pouco e Suho e Yixing chegaram, se unindo a conversa, até que Suho perguntou onde Kris e Tao estavam, e também Sehun e Luhan.

“Oh” Chen começou “Sehun levou Luhan para sair... eu acho. Eu os vi essa manhã.”

“Ah, que bom.” Suho assentiu. “E o rei e a rainha da casa?”

Todos riram. “Acho que Kris está arrumando as malas para a viagem.” Xiumin disse. “Dois meses... é um longo tempo huh”

“É?” Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha. “Ele nunca esteve fora por esse tempo?”

“Não” o cozinheiro balançou a cabeça. “Talvez duas semanas... mas dois meses... wow.”

“Me pergunto como Tao irá se sentir.” Yixing disse, fazendo todos se perguntarem o mesmo.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao sentou na cama e observou o outro arrumar as coisas para a viagem a trabalho, já que logo estaria indo embora. Sem dúvida que ele ficaria solitário, mas realmente, ele não estaria sozinho pois seus irmãos, amigos e Yitao estariam na mansão.

Como se Kris pudesse sentir, ele olhou pelo ombro, vendo Tao com uma expressão pensativa. “No que está pensando?”

“Hm?” Tao piscou e olhou para ele. “O q-que?”

“Parece que você está pensativo.” Ele disse, arrumando algumas roupas.

“Oh... uh... eu estava pensando… hm… em gatos.”

“Gatos?” Kris riu. “Gatos.”

“Gatos.”

“… gatos.”

“Sim, gatos.” Tao assentiu.

“Que tipo de gato?”

“Ahn... ok, esquece.” O panda disse, cruzando os braços. O dragão riu levemente e continuou a arrumar as coisas. “Então... isso significa que você estará de volta... em novembro”

“Ah, sim. Novembro… huh. O tempo voa.”

“O que?”

“Novembro foi a época que você veio trabalhar como babá. Lembra?”

Os olhos do moreno arregalaram ao notar. “Ah, sim! Eu vim em novembro.” Ele sorriu.

“Sim” Kris assentiu. “Quando você entrou em nossas vidas e as fez mais feliz.” Ele disse baixinho.

“O que foi isso?”

O dragão balançou a cabeça. “Nada”

Tao ergueu a sobrancelha e se ajustou na cama. “Então onde você está indo primeiro?”

“Seul primeiro. Então irei para Pequim.”

“Ah, e aí Nova Iorque e Toronto?”

“Sim. Muitas viagens huh” ele riu. “Muitas.”

O panda pensou um pouco. “Isso significa que Jongin será seu piloto por dois meses?”

“Ah, não. Ele só vai voar até Pequim, então eu pegarei um voo regular. Primeira classe se quiser ser mais específico.” Ele fechou a mala e a colocou no chão. “E não quero deixar Jongin longe de Kyungsoo.”

“Ah, tão gentil.” Tao levantou e foi até o outro, dando um beijo na bochecha. “Sentirei saudades.” Ele disse baixinho, o suficiente para Kris ouvir.

“Eu também. Só dois meses, Tao. Dois meses.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Tenha uma boa viagem papai!” Yitao pulava, esperando que o pai o segurasse. Kris então o pegou nos braços e o abraçou apertado.

“Obrigado. E você seja um bom garoto com todos okay. Tenha certeza de cuidar da mamãe e de Heilang também.”

“Eu prometo!” Então o menino deu um beijo na bochecha do pai. Kris colocou-o no chão ao lado de Heilang.

“Tenha um bom voo chefe.” Os outros falaram e deram tapinhas em suas costas.

“Obrigado rapazes. Apenas não queimem a casa.”

“Nossa, não vamos.” Sehun respondeu, revirando os olhos. Kris o olhou e se virou para Luhan.

“Por favor, vigie Sehun porque ele pode queimar a casa.”

“Hey! Você deveria dizer isso a Xiumin. Ele é o cozinheiro!”

“Xiumin…” o dragão se virou para ele. “Por favor, vigie Sehun, ele pode queimar a casa.”

Sehun mordeu a bochecha por dentro. “Entendo.” Ele disse. Luhan só riu e abraçou o mais alto.

“Pronto para ir chefe?” Chen perguntou, colocando o blazer do uniforme.

“Ah, sim.”

“Eu levo isso.” Chen disse e começou a levar a bagagem de Kris para o carro. Todos saíram da casa, enquanto Tao foi até o loiro.

“Você pegou tudo que precisa?”

“Ah” Kris pensou um pouco, fazendo uma lista mental. “Sim. Eu tenho tudo. Bem aqui.” Ele apontou para a bagagem de mão.

“Ah, mesmo?”

“Hm” quanto mais o dragão pensava, ele percebia o que tinha esquecido. Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo intenso em Tao. Ao se afastar, se sentindo orgulhoso do que fez, fez o panda rir.

“Isso foi bom.” Deu um selinho no loiro. “Mas não foi isso que quis dizer.”

“Ahn?”

Tao então mostrou a mão que escondia atrás de si. “Este não é seu portfolio e seus documentos e propostas de negócios?”

“Ah, sim, preciso disso!” Kris rapidamente pegou a mala de mão e colocou dentro. “Você salvou minha vida, babe!” Tao sorriu e Kris deu um selo em seus lábios. “Estaria com problemas sem isso.”

“Eu percebi.” Tao riu. “Agora vá. Não deixe Chen esperando.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Fazia algumas semanas e Kris havia acabado de chegar em Nova Iorque; sua reunião em Seul e Pequim foi rápida e fácil de resolver, como Hayi dissera antes. Ao entrar no quarto de hotel, ele desfez a mala e decidiu descansar um pouco. Ele sabia que o dia seguinte se encontraria com o assistente, vendo espaços em sua loja, se reunindo com pessoas que trabalhariam nas lojas, e também se encontrando com repórteres em NY falando sobre a inauguração. Então, seria um dia longo.

Ele pegou o celular e sentou na cama; o dragão notou que havia recebido uma mensagem. “Huh. Wow... eu não olhei meu celular o dia todo… nem ontem.” Ele sabia que tinha recebido a mensagem, só não teve tempo de checar. Kris pressionou o ícone de mensagem e viu que era de Tao.

“Oh... me pergunto…”

Ele abriu e percebeu que era uma mensagem em vídeo. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Era Yitao acenando para a câmera e Tao sentando ao lado dele.

_“Agora... o que deveriamos dizer ao papai?” Tao perguntou, passando o braço pelo pandinha, o ajustando em seu colo._

_“Uh, vem pra casa!”_

_Tao riu. “Ele não pode vir ainda._ _O que mais quer dizer?”_

_“Eu...” Yitao fez a expressão pensativa mais fofa. “Eu te amo!” ele disse, fazendo um coração com as mãos; então se virou para Tao e sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_“Okay, diga tchau pro papai primeiro.”_

_“Tchau papai! Trabalhe muito!” e assim, ele saiu do colo de Tao e correu para a porta. Quando a porta fechou, Tao começou a falar, parecendo que dava um resumo de tudo que aconteceu no dia com todos._

_“E..._ _é. Basicamente foi isso que aconteceu.”_ _O panda sorriu. “Hm. É tudo. Trabalhe duro e durma bem!_ _Tchau!” então o moreno deu um beijo para a câmera; imadiatamente, ele cobriu o rosto._ _“Ah meu deus, que vergonha! Okay. Eu te amo, tchau!”_ e então, o video acabou.

O loiro soltou uma risada carinhosa. “Oh, wow.” Ele sorriu. “Fofo como sempre. Ah… mal posso esperar para voltar para casa.”

 


	27. Vinte e Sete.

**Vinte e Sete.**

“Você prestou atenção no Tao esses dias?” Suho perguntou com preocupação em sua voz. O enfermeiro estava sentado à mesa da cozinha com Yixing e Xiumin, bebendo o café matinal.

“O que quer dizer?” Yixing perguntou de volta, pegando seu copo de café.

“Digo” o enfermeiro pensou um pouco antes de responder. “Bom... Tao esteve quieto esses dias. Vocês acham que ele está solitário já que Kris não está aqui?”

Yixing e Xiumin pensaram sobre o que Suho disse. A conclusão foi que ele estava sentindo falta de Kris, por que sempre que pediam Tao para acompanha-los em suas saídas, para que o panda não fosse deixado de lado, sempre ele gentilmente rejeitava.

“Talvez ele esteja solitário.” Xiumin citou. “Coitado… realmente está com saudades.”

“Hm.” Yixing riu rapidamente. “Meu irmão com certeza está apaixonado por ele.”

Naquele momento, Yitao entrou na cozinha com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto. Xiumin percebeu a expressão do pequeno panda e perguntou no que ele estava pensando. Evidentemente, Yitao também notara que sua ‘mãe’ estava um pouco distante com os outros e também consigo. Ele pensava que era porque seu pai não estava ali e que esta era a causa da tristeza do moreno.

“Então, eu quero fazer um jantar pra mamãe!” Yitao disse, com os olhinhos brilhando. “Só eu e mamãe!”

“Oh” Suho sorriu. “Como um encontro, não é?”

“Sim!” ele assentiu. “Eu vou ser o rei da mamãe essa noite!”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Hmpt” Tao gemeu e se revirou na cama. _‘Nossa, isso é tão idiota... porque estou de mau humor... mesmo.’_ “Não... isso é tudo culpa do Kris! É!” o panda não conseguia parar de pensar no loiro; se ele estava bem, como estava no trabalho, se já havia comido alguma coisa, ou se estava dormindo bem, mas acima de tudo, ele estava sentindo falta de estar ao seu lado. Tao pegou um travesseiro e segurou apertado, balançando-o com toda sua força. “Idiota. Porque estou pensando em você o tempo todo?!”

Ele levantou a cabeça ao ouvir uma batida na porta. Curioso, foi até lá e a abriu.

“Boa noite!”

Tao piscou e levou seu olhar abaixo, vendo Yitao vestido muito bem e com um pequeno chapéu em sua mão. “Ahn... Yitao... você está bonito. Porque está vestindo suas roupas de sair?”

“Porque vou num encontro!”

“O q-que?! Com quem?”

“Com mamãe, é claro!” Yitao fez a expressão mais fofa que conseguiu. “Eu vou levar mamãe num encontro!”

Tao sorriu, pensando que era um gesto muito fofo. “Awn, que gentil da sua parte Yitao.”

“Hm! Então mamãe tem que vestir algo bonito logo senão a comida vai ficar fria!” Se sentindo orgulho, ele disse a Tao que ele cozinhou tudo sozinho, sem ajuda alguma.

“O que? Espera... não.”

Yitao sorriu e pediu para Tao se aproximar. “To brincando mamãe... tia Xiumin me ajudou com a comida... mas só finge que fui eu okay.” Ele sussurrou.

O panda riu e assentiu. “Vou me vestir então.”

“Yay!” Yitao colocou a mão no bolso, pegou um bigode falso e colocou acima de seu lábio. Enquanto fazia isso, Tao ria do pequeno.

“Por que está fazendo isso?”

“Porque” Yitao remexeu no bigode, deixando-o adorável. “Tenho que parecer mais velho! Vou ser o rei da mamãe essa noite!”

“Oh... substituindo o papai huh?”

“Sim!”

“Awn” ele se ajoelhou e pegou nas bochechas do menino. “Mas eu gosto do rostinho fofo do Yitao.” Ele deu um beijo na bochecha do pequeno, deixando-o corado.

“Mamãe! É pra eu ser mais velho! Então, não pode me chamar de fofo!” ele inflou as bochechas. “Mas é só por hoje! Depois pode me chamar de fofo.”

“Há! Certo, então.” Tao levantou e ajeitou a calça do pajama. “Vou me vestir. Me espere aqui, okay?”

Yitao assentiu e pegou na maçaneta da porta, a fechando e dando privacida à mãe. Tao continuou rindo sobre quão adorável o pequeno panda estava sendo. _‘Tão gentil o que está fazendo.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Enquanto Tao e Yitao desciam as escadas e iam para a cozinha, Tao estava chocado com a apresentação do jantar. A mesa estava preparada com comida e várias flores rodeavam as pernas da mesa.

“Oh, wow!” Tao estava realmente surpreso com a beleza de tudo. “Está muito bonito.”

Yitao sorriu e levou Tao até a mesa. Sendo um cavalheiro, ele puxou a cadeira para Tao. “Ah, obrigado, Yitao.”

“De nada! Sou um cavalheiro!” Yitao correu até sua cadeira e sentou. Os dois comeram bem, conversando um pouco de vez em quando.

Tao estava prestes a beber sua água quando se perguntou onde estavam todos. Ele não os via desde a manhã e estava enfurnado no quarto o dia inteiro; se perguntava se eles saíram ou apenas foram descansar mais cedo.

“Yitao? Onde estão todos?”

“Oh, eles saíram. Foi o que tia Xiumin me disse.”

“Ah, então a casa está toda para nós.”

“Sim! Legal, né? A tia fez sobremesa também.” Yitao desceu da cadeira e foi até a geladeira. Tao se virou e observou o pequeno panda pegar duas tigelas; levou-as até a mesa e entregou uma a Tao. Antes de Tao falar qualquer coisa, o pequenino correu para pegar duas colheres e voltar para a mesa.

“Sorvete?”

“Sim!” Yitao assentiu. “Quer chocolate ou morango?”

“Posso ter o de morango?”

“Sim” Yitao pegou um pouco do sorvete com a sua colher e se inclinou na mesa “Fala ‘ah’”

Para agradar o pequenino, Tao abriu a boca, deixando o garotinho o alimentar com o sorvete. “É muito bom.”

“Claro! É sorvete! Todo mundo gosta de sorvete!” ele entregou a Tao a tigela com o de morango e pegou o de chocolate para si.

 _‘Que encontro fofo!’_ Tao sorriu. “Obrigado por este ótimo encontro, Yitao.”

“Hm? Então mamãe tá feliz agora? Mamãe não se sente mais sozinho, né?”

“Certo. Mamãe está feliz.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Toc toc.”

Kris se remexeu no assento e olhou para cima vendo Brian Joo, seu chefe executivo para sua loja que está em Nova Iorque. O dragão havia terminado uma longa reunião e entrevistas e estava completamente exausto. Depois da reunião, Kris ficou para trás e tirou um cochilo na sala de reuniões.

“Você está exausto.” Brian riu. “Você não comeu nada também.”

“Hm, não estou... com fome.”

Brian balançou a cabeça e mordeu a língua de leve. “Isso não é bom para o senhor, Kris. Comer é muito importante... pular refeições... não. Por que eu não te levo para comer algo. Você esteve ocupado o dia todo com as entrevistas e reuniões.”

“Não se incomoda?”

“Claro que não.”

Kris assentiu. “Obrigado.” Deixou um suspiro escapar. “Se eu soubesse que abrir lojas no Ocidente fosse tão cansativo… cara, estou exausto.”

“Bom, você é um dos melhores senhor. Todos morreriam para vestir seus designs. Eles estão apenas animados.” Brian riu. “Antes de irmos, eu só preciso ligar para minha esposa. Licença.”

O dragão assentiu e observou o outro sair da sala. _‘Pensando nisso... não vi meu celular hoje.’_ Pegou o celular do bolso e desbloqueou. _‘Hm… mensagem do Tao.’_ Ele clicou no aplicativo e viu a prévia.

 _‘ ‘Estou te traindo’?! Mas que merda é essa?!’_ Ele rapidamente abriu a mensagem e percebeu que havia uma foto. Relaxou o corpo assim que viu de quem era. Na foto havia Yitao dando um beijo na bochecha de Tao. Ele riu levemente enquanto lia o resto da mensagem. _‘Então, Yitao levou Tao em um encontro. Ah, fofo. Hm… mas por que Yitao está com um bigode?’_

Ele rapidamente respondeu a mensagem enquanto Brian voltava. “Devemos ir? Conheço um ótimo bar-restaurante alguns quarteirões daqui.”

“Ótimo” Kris enviou a mensagem e pegou seu casaco. “Podemos ir agora.”

Kris e Brian saíam do prédio em que estavam, andando pela rua, observando a vida noturna de Nova Iorque; as ruas estavam cheias como sempre com turistas e nativos, carros passando seguindo seus caminhos.

“É logo aqui, mais dois quarteirões... espero que goste de frutos do mar.” Brian perguntou.

“Sim, eu gosto.”

“Ótimo! Então adorará este restaurante. É aberto 24h… exceto o bar que tende a fechar meia-noite. Você sabe... bêbados causando intrigas dentro de restaurantes... clientes não gostam disso.”

O loiro assentiu. “Isso é bom, que eles tenham... um toque de recolher.”

Eles continuaram andando, até que uma loja chamou atenção de Kris. “E-Espere.” Ele disse a Brian que parou de andar.

“Algo errado senhor Kris?”

“Lá.”

“Hm?” Brian cerrou os olhos para ver o que Kris apontava. “Aquela loja? O que tem ela?”

“Podemos entrar?”

“Ah, claro. Agora?”

Kris assentiu. “Se não se importar.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Adivinha!” Tao pulou animado na sala de estar onde todos conversavam.

“Tao, pare com isso... vai se machucar.” Luhan tentou acalmar o irmão mais novo, mas falhou miseravelmente. Junto de Tao, as crianças começaram a pular e Heilang começou a latir animado, mesmo que não soubessem o que acontecia.

“Mas estou tão animado!”

“Por quê?” Sehun perguntou. “Algo vai acontecer hoje? Ou amanhã?”

“Claro!” Tao bateu as mãos. “Kris voltará amanhã!”

“Ah!” O jardineiro assentiu. “Entendo. Verdade, huh?” as semanas passaram rápido e logo Kris voltaria de sua viajem ao exterior. Sehun sorriu de canto. “Então... isso significa que você vai surpreende-lo... Se sabe o que quero dizer.”

Tao só conseguia sorrir. Se inclinou no sofá e pegou uma almofada. Ele jogou forte em Sehun, acertando-o em cheio no rosto. “Como dizia.” O panda clareou a garganta. “Kris voltará amanhã. Mal posso esperar!”

“Você realmente sente muita falta dele huh?” Tao se virou para Suho e assentiu.

“Sim... sinto... não vou mentir. Espero que tudo tenha dado certo, isso é mais importante.”

“Hm” Xiumin assentiu. “Isso é verdade... mas tenho certeza que ele se saiu bem. Como sempre.” Sorriu.

“Eu só mal posso esperar.” Tao disse de novo e sentou no sofá. “Eu não sabia que ele estar longe por tanto tempo poderia me afetar tanto assim.”

“Significa que você o ama muito.” Baekhyun disse, pegando Baekyeol e o colocando no colo. “E tenho certeza que Kris sente o mesmo.”

“Só espero que ele traga presentes.” Sehun soltou essa, apenas recebendo outra almofadada de Tao. Sehun começou a fingir que chorava e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Luhan. “Seu irmão me bateu...”

“Pronto, pronto.” Luhan acariciou a bochecha de Sehun.

“Bom, de qualquer forma” Tao levantou. “Tenho que lavar a roupa. Volto logo!” Assim, deixou todos na sala, indo para a lavanderia.

“Hm. Hey, Tao veio para cá nesta época?” Chen perguntou. “Não foi?”

“Sim, foi.” Xiumin assentiu. “Novembro foi o mês que ele chegou e começou a trabalhar como babá. Nossa, o tempo voa.”

“Nosso irmão melhorou enquanto trabalhava como babá?” Yixing perguntou. “Conhecendo ele... nós não pensávamos que ele trabalharia em algo assim.”

“Ah, sim.” Sehun assentiu. “Ele melhorou muito. Na cozinha, limpando, dentre outras coisas.” Ele citou. “Ele melhorou suas habilidades de vida... acho que vocês podem dizer.”

“E ele é uma boma mamãe pra mim também.” Yitao disse, se unindo a conversa. “Eu amo mamãe muito.”

“Você ama mesmo huh?” Yixing acariciou a cabeça de Yitao.

“Claro! Sou o príncipe da mamãe!”

“Isso faz de Tao uma rainha.” Sehun riu. “E o chefe o rei.” Eles riram e concordaram com o jardineiro. “Yah... nosso rei está feliz de novo.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris encarou a janela, observando as mansões que passava.

“Então, é aqui?”

“Sim”

O táxi parou em frente a uma mansão familiar. O motorista deixou escapar um ‘wow’ após vê-la. “Esta é sua casa senhor?”

“Hm” Kris assentiu e saiu do táxi. “É sim.”

“Wow.” O motorista saiu do carro para pegar as malas de Kris. “É ralmente bonita... as vantagens de ser famoso, huh?”

“Pode ser, mas a beleza real é a que vive dentro desta casa.”

“Ah, entendo.” Ele assentiu. “Seu companheiro, certo?”

O loiro assentiu. “Sim.”

“Bom, está em casa agora.” Ele deu uma batidinha na bagagem. “Bem vindo e volta.”

“Obrigado” Kris pegou a carteira e pagou o motorista. Se despediram e logo o táxi estava fora de vista.

Kris se virou e pegou suas malas; colocou o código e abriu o portão. Ao entrar, ele fechou o portão e foi até a porta da frente. Ele esperava que Tao não abrisse a porta; ele queria fazer uma surpresa já que conseguira voltar um dia antes. Tudo em Toronto ocorreu muito bem e rápido. Com isso, Kris foi capaz de voltar um dia mais cedo e surpreender todos.

Era atualmente 7 horas da noite, e ainda estava cedo para ele devido ao jet lag, mas deixou essa sensação de lado; antes de bater na porta, ele checou o bolso. Com um suspiro aliviado, ele sorriu. _‘Ok, bom.’_ Ele então bateu na porta e torceu para alguém abrir. _‘Tao não, Tao não, Tao não.’_

A porta abriu, revelando Chanyeol, e Kris agradeceu aos céus por não ser Tao.

“Chefe-”

“Shh! Sou uma surpresa.”

“Ah” Chanyeol assentiu. “Certo, certo.” Ele abriu mais a porta para o outro entrar. “Bem vindo de volta chefe. Oh! Quer que chame Tao? Tenho certeza que ele estará animado em t ever. Ele estava muito animado desde de manhã.”

“Ele estava?”

“Sim. Ele mal pode esperar para te ver… ele com certeza ficará feliz de vê-lo agora. Hm, isso levanta uma dúvida... acabou mais cedo lá ou algo assim?”

“Mais ou menos... tudo ocorreu rápido em Toronto. Então, eu pude voltar mais cedo.”

“Entendo. Então, todas as lojas estão prontas?” ele perguntou e o loiro assentiu; Chanyeol deu tapinhas em seu ombro. “Bem vindo de volta para casa.” Kris sorriu; ele estava feliz por estar em casa. Ficar longe de Tao, Yitao e os outros era demais. “Hey Tao.” Chanyeol gritou. “Tem um pacote para você aqui!”

“O que?” Tao gritou de volta. “Um pacote? Essa hora… de quem?”

“Ahn... alguém chamado Yoon Doojoon?” Kris gentilmente deu um murrinho no ombro de Chanyeol. Chanyeol apenas expressou um olhar ‘não sei o que disse’.

“Quem? Quem é esse... eu não conheço nenhum Yoon Doojoon!”

“Eu não sei Tao, só vem aqui!”

“Você pode trazer? Estou lavando a louça!”

“Uh...” Chanyeol olhou para Kris dos pés à cabeça. “Não posso carregar.”

“É pesado?”

“Oh, sim. É definitivamente pesado.”

Kris encarou o motorista. “Eu não sou-”

“Okay, só um segundo.” Tao respondeu. Eles escutaram passos chegando e Chanyeol teve a oportunidade de se afastar do chefe. Ele pensava que o panda provavelmente se animaria demais e pularia no outro. “Ok, então que pacote é...K-Kris?”

“É, aqui seu pacote.” Chanyeol disse, presenteando o dragão à Tao. “Ele veio direto do Canadá! Que incrível é-” Antes que Chanyeol pudesse terminar a frase, Tao gritou de felicidade e correu até Kris pulando nele. O dragão foi pego de guarda baixa, não muito preparado para pegar o panda feliz. Com os melhores reflexos possíveis ele pode pega-lo no ar, mas bambeou para trás, batendo a cabeça na porta.

“Ow...”

“E-Está em casa!” Tao passou o braços pelo outro e o abraçou apertado. “Está em casa! Está em casa! Está em casa!” começou a depositar beijos por todo o rosto do loiro e depois um beijo apaixonado em sua boca.

 _‘Wow!’_ Chanyeol só ria da cena. _‘Definitivamente sentia saudades.’_

“Papai!” os três olharam para trás, vendo Yitao descer as escadas. O pequeno panda o abraçou na perna. “Papai voltou!”

Kris colocou Tao no chão e abriu os braços para abraçar Yitao. O pequeno o abraçou apertado pelo pescoço, se aconchegando a ele. “To com saudade papai!”

“Eu também senti sua falta.”

“Wow, o chefe chegou!” os outros começaram a ir até o loiro, o cumprimentando e perguntando o que estava fazendo em casa.

“Eu terminei tudo um dia mais cedo. Então, decidi voltar.”

“Seja bem vindo de volta, chefe.” Chen disse, sorrindo. “Sentimos sua falta... mais esses dois pandas… mas nós também.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris sentou na cama depois de terminar de desfazer as malas. _‘É bom estar de volta.’_ Ele assentiu. _‘Hm, isso me lembra.’_ Ele se inclinou para o lado e colocou a mão no bolso.

O dragão olhou pelo ombro, apenas tendo certeza de que Tao não sairia do banheiro agora. Já que a barra estava limpa, ele tirou o item do bolso.

Em sua mão havia uma caixinha preta de veludo. Kris começou a sentir seu coração bater mais forte ao abrí-la. O que havia ali era um anel requintado; um anel de noivado de Artiste Milau com 14 quilates de ouro branco e diamantes. Ele sorriu, pensando que era definitivamente o certo.

Ele relembrou de quanto estava em NY, quando Brian iria leva-lo a um restaurante, mas parou quando viu a loja do outro lado de rua. Era provavelmente o destino dizendo a ele para entrar lá, mesmo que fosse apenas para olhar. Ele lembrava de como havia olhado vários e vários anéis, e um chamou sua atenção. Kris sabia que era o certo; esse definitivamente era o certo, já que para ele, gritava Tao.

A única coisa agora era pensar em como fazer a proposta.

“Você pode usar o banheiro agora.”

Imadiatamente, Kris fechou a caixinha e colocou-a embaixo do travesseiro, o mais discretamente que pode. “Uh... ok. V-Vou já.” Ele gaguejou, fazendo o panda erguer uma sobrancelha. Tao foi até Kris, ficando a sua frente.

“Está tudo bem?” ele perguntou, secando o cabelo. “Você... gaguejou... um pouco.”

“Sim, estou bem. Verdade.”

“Então… porque sua mão está embaixo do travesseiro?” Tao disse, apontando para a mão de Kris, que estava segurando a caixinha de veludo embaixo do travesseiro.

“A-Ah, você sabe... minha mão está fria. Pensei que poderia colocar embaixo do travesseiro para aquecer.” Assentiu “É…”

Tao mordeu o lábio, se prevenindo de rir do loiro. “Okay então.” Ele voltou a secar o cabelo com a toalha. “O que disser, querido. Vou até o quarto de Yitao coloca-lo para dormir rapidinho.” Ele colocou a toalha nos ombros.

“Okay. V-Vá lá.”

“É… então depois eu volto.” Assim Tao saiu do quarto, dando Kris a chance de esconder o anel.

“Ele nunca vai olhar aqui.” Ele abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e colocou junto das outras caixas de veludo de Tai. Respirou fundo e lentamente fechou a gaveta. “Como farei isso? Quero que seja perfeito… eu tenho que pensar cuidadosamente sobre isso.” Kris levantou e pegou suas roupas de dormir, indo até o banheiro. _‘Quero que seja perfeito.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Alguns meses se passaram e Kris estava tendo um momento difícil para fazer um plano para propor a Tao. Sendo que já era abril e ele estava no extremo. Durante aqueles meses, ele já havia falado com Luhan e Yixing sobre pedir seu irmão mais novo em casamento.

Luhan, sendo o mais velho dos três, acabou por entrar em modo superprotetor e começou a perguntar coisas, enquanto Yixing, em vez disso, o parabenizava. No fim, os dois dram sua benção.

 _‘Onde… onde ir. Digo, sério... demora tanto assim para achar um lugar?’_ Kris suspirou e encarou a tela do notebook _._ _‘Mas de novo… eu quero que seja perfeito… afinal, é o Tao.’_

“Toc Toc” A porta abriu de repente.

Kris rapidamente fechou o notebook e encarou a beleza a sua frente. “Wow, o que há com você?” Tao perguntou ao trazer um copo de leite quente com mel.

“Hm... nada. Só… pensando nos novos desenhos… nada demais.”

“Ok... Bom, hm, aqui. Eu fiz um pouco de leite com mel.”

O mais alto levantou da cadeira e pegou o copo que Tao segurava. “Obrigado.”

“Hm” Tao assentiu. “Está bem mesmo?”

“Huh? Uh… sim. Por quê?”

“Você… parecia preocupado ou distraído. Digo, sempre que eu venho ver você... você parece chocado ou... Bom, como se escondesse algo de mim.”

“Não tenho o que esconder de você.”

 _‘Duvido disso.’_ “Mas se algo está te preocupando, você sabe que pode me falar, certo?” Tao perguntou, e o loiro assentiu. “Hm, ok então.”

“Está tudo bem.” Ele se inclinou e deu um selinho em Tao. “Só confie em mim nisso, ok?”

“Certo. Ok. Eu confio em você. Oh!” Tao olhou no seu bolso do uniforme e pegou alguns envelopes. “O correio.”

“Ah, obrigado.” Kris pegou os papéis, olhando rapidamente sobre eles. “Vou dar uma olhada.”

Logo, a porta do escritório abriu, revelando um pequeno panda e seu husky siberiano. “Mamãe! Você tá aí!” Yitao correu para Tao e pegou sua mão. “Brinca comigo e Heilang.”

“T-Tá bom.” Yitao continuou puxando Tao; quando chegaram perto da porta, o panda acenou um ‘tchau’ para o dragão.

A porta se fechou e Kris sentou de volta na cadeira. “Correio... correio...” ele analisou os papéis, checando o que era importante ou não. “Importante... importante... lixo… lixo… li-”

Ele pegou um panfleto que veio com o correio, era besteira, mas chamou atenção. O que mostrava era um anúncio mostrando as praia particulares no mundo.

 _‘Hm... wow, essa é bonita.’_ Ele continuou olhando até que seus olhos passaram pela, mais provavelmente, praia mais bonita que ele já havia visto. _‘Soneva Fushi nas Maldivas... huh, Maldivas.’_ Ele se concentrou melhor no panfleto, lendo mais sobre as praias. _‘Pequenas partes da praia, mas totalmente privadas... vegetação densa entre as residências... a praia parece boa... minha nossa, é isso! Isso é um sinal! Esse é o lugar onde devo propor ao Tao!’_ “Sim!”

Ele se virou para o notebook, digitando para encontrar o site oficial do Soneva Fushi Resort. Assim que o achou, pegou o número de contato e começou a ligação para fazer uma reserva.

“Alô, obrigado por ligar ao Soneva Fushi nas Maldivas. Como posso ajudar?” A moça no telefone disse, em um idioma diferente dos que Kris conhecia.

“Ahn” ele disse em ingles. “Inglês? Ou... coreano… ou chinês, talvez?”

“Oh” Kris a escutou chamar por alguém. Logo a ligação foi transferida à outra pessoa.

“Alô, obrigado por ligar ao Soneva Fushi nas Maldivas. Como posso ajudar?” desta vez era um homem, falando completamente em inglês.

“Ah, sim. Ahn, eu gostaria de fazer uma reserva.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Eu quero ir também.” Yitao encheu as bochechas de ar olhando para Kris e cruzou os braços. Depois de fazer as reservas mês passado, agora era hora de ir para o resort nas Maldivas.

Já que estavam em maio, foi agendado para o mesmo dia do aniversário de Tao. Durante toda a manhã e tarde, eles celebraram o aniversário do panda, com muita comida e presentes. Atualmente era 8 horas da noite e eles tinham que ir ao aeroporto pegar o voo, mas o pequeno panda não queria deixar os dois irem.

“Mas você não pode. Será apenas nós dois, Yitao.” Kris disse a ele, acariciando sua cabeça.

“Mas vou ficar bem quietinho. Não vou atrapalhar.”

“E a escola, hm?” Tao perguntou. “Não pode perder aula.”

Yitao crispou os lábios. Heilang, então, começou a passar a cabeça no pequenino, o reconfortando.

“Nós voltaremos, são só cinco dias.” Tao levantou a mão. “Cinco dias.”

Yitao correu até Tao e se agarrou ao seu pescoço. O panda riu e acariciou as costas do garotinho, o acalmando.

“Então, enfim” Sehun começou. “Tenham uma boa viagem... nós cuidaremos de tudo.”

“Hm, eu confio em você... Xiumin.” Kris disse, se virando para Xiumin em vez de Sehun. “Confio em você.”

“Bom, wow, cara… valeu pela confiança.” Sehun disse, cerrando os olhos para o loiro.

“Mas sério, tenham uma boa viagem. Vi que será um tempo bom esse mês.” Chanyeol disse a eles. “Então se divirtam.”

“Obrigado pessoal” Tao pegou o pandinha e o entregou a Xiumin. Foi difícil deixar Yitao ir, mas ele tinha que chegar no aeroporto a tempo de pegar o voo. Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Yitao, prometendo que traria algo de presente para o pequeno.

“Okay...” Yitao coçou os olhos e descansou a cabeça no ombro de Xiumin. “Boa viagem.”

“Sim, boa viagem!” Yixing disse, dando um ‘joinha’, mais direcionado a Kris, sabendo bem quais os planos do dragão. _‘Boa sorte Kris. Boa sorte.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Nossa! É tão bonito!” Tao estava maravilhado com o local que ele e Kris iriam ficar. Ele deixou as malas e correu pelo lugar, checando tudo. “Olha isso!” ele apontou para o lado de fora, onde havia uma piscina, e mais adiante, uma praia. “É tão bonito!”

“E é tudo nosso.” Kris disse, pegando a mala que Tao havia deixado para trás. “Este é um local privado, então” ele apontou para a praia. “A praia ali... é privada também. É só uma pequena parte de praia, mas é toda particular.”

“Mesmo? Então deve ser muito caro.”  O panda disse, olhando ao redor.

“Um pouco, mas não tanto... para mim.”

Tao riu e se aproximou do outro, pegando as malas. “Podemos andar pela praia por um tempo... mesmo que seja...” ele olhou o relógio para ver a hora. “Meia-noite?”

“Sim, é claro.” Ele deixou as malas no chão. “Vamos agora.” O loiro pegou na mão de Tao e o levou para fora.

Os dois andaram um pouco, de mãos dadas, sentindo o ar aconchegante ao redor, e a areia em seus pés. A água estava calma, mas o reflexo da lua e o céu da noite estava lindo. Eles se aproximaram mais da água e Tao se abaixou, tocando o líquido com seus dedos.

 _‘Hm... Tão bonito.’_ Tao pensou. _‘Calmo e bom.’_ O panda continuou sorrindo, enquanto Kris tinha uma batalha interior.

_‘Eu deveria propor agora? Ou depois? Amanhã?_ _N-Não… deveria fazer agora._ _Meu Deus... eu trouxe?_ _Merd- oh, não, espera… não, eu trouxe sim… está na mala de mão. Sim… okay, graças a Deus.’_

Seus pensamentos foram quebrados assim que ouviu Tao rir. Kris olhou para o panda, que o encarava. “Você estava com uma cara muito estranha agora.” Ele disse e levantou. “Estava engraçado. No que estava pensando?”

“Uh… ahn… só em como você é bonito... sobre a l-luz da lua.”

Tao mordeu o lábio. “Isso... soou meloso, mas foi bom. Obrigado.” Ele deu um selinho no outro. “Você, senhor, parece bonito como sempre.” Riu rapidamente, antes de correr de volta para o quarto.

Kris sorriu e começou a andar de volta. _‘Amanhã... pergunto amanhã.’_

Ao colocar os pés no pequeno apartamento, ele viu uma garrafa de vinho de acompanhamento em cima da mesa. Pensou um pouco antes de sorrir mais uma vez. _‘Acho que sei como farei.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Kris, vamos! Já está de tarde!”

“Hm?” Kris se remexeu e abriu os olhos, piscando antes de se acostumar. “O q-que?”

“Já está de tarde. Vamos.” Tao começou a pular animado na cama. “Para a praia! Vamos, vamos!” Kris lentamente sentou e coçou os olhos. Ele olhou para Tao, que apenas vestia uma camisa branca de manga longa e botões com shorts pretos de banho que estava parcialmente escondido pela camisa. “Praia! Praia! Praia! Pra-” a voz de Tao foi interrompida pelos lábios de Kris após o maior puxá-lo pelo pescoço para um beijo.

Tao se sentiu corar, mas logo se derreteu ao beijo. Kris se afastou e assentiu. “Okay, vamos à praia.” Ele encarou o panda atordoado e se segurou para não rir. Deu um beijo na bochecha de Tao para pelo menos quebrar o transe que estava.

O panda piscou; olhou para a cama, tentando esconder seu rosto corado. “Te espero lá fora então.” Com isso, correu para a praia.

Kris riu antes de sair totalmente da cama. Se espreguiçou e pensou nos seus planos para o dia.

Na noite anterior, ele esperou Tao cair no sono; levou um tempo, já que o panda estava literalmente o abraçando, mas logo conseguiu sair da cama. Lembrando da garrafa de vinho, ele a abriu, a drenou completamente e secou. Felizmente, Tao estava dormindo como pedra, senão ele teria que se explicar.

Então, escreveu um pequeno poema, o qual achava que estava bom. Passou a maior parte do tempo tentando escrever algo perfeito, já que poemas não eram exatamente seu forte.

Depois de colocar o poema na garrafa seca, ele voltou à praia e a enterrou na areia. Cobriu, tendo a certeza de que não seria vista. Sem perceber, já era 4 horas da manhã, havia perdido a noite de sono, mas valeu a pena.

_‘Mal posso esperar!’_

Kris pegou a mala de mão, procurando a caixinha de veludo. _‘Te achei.’_ Ele a colocou no criado mudo e foi se vestir rapidamente. O dragão mudou apenas a calça de dormir e colocou um short, deixando a camisa que usava; pegou a caixinha com o anel* e colocou no bolso, indo logo até a praia.

Ao chegar perto, ele riu ao ver Tao tentando construir um castelo de areia na areia seca. Por sorte, a garrafa de vinho estava perto dele.

“Posso ajudar?”

Tao olhou para cima e assentiu; deu um tapinha na areia ao lado e Kris sentou ali. Os dois brincaram como se fossem duas crianças em uma caixa de areia. Secretamente, Kris começou a cava para pegar a garrafa.

_‘Hm, vou só fingir que encontrei e fazer Tao ler! Perfeito.’_

“Volto já.” Kris olhou para Tao e o viu levantar. “Vou pegar minha câmera para bater fotos.” Ele disse e começou a andar para o quarto, fazendo com que o loiro tivesse um mini ataque de pânico.

 _‘Não, não, não! E-Espera!_ _Preciso te pedir…!’_ ele começou a cavar mais rápido e logo sua mão bateu contra a garrafa. _‘Aqui!’_ “Olha!”

Antes que Tao pudesse andar mais, ele se virou. “Hm? Olhar o que?”

“Isso! Eu encontrei!”

Intrigado, Tao voltou até ele. “É uma garrafa?”

“Ahn, s-sim. Acho que alguém deixou aqui.”

“Oh... deveríamos devolver. Eles são bem limpos aqui.” O panda disse preocupado.

“M-Mas parece que tem uma mensagem dentro.” Kris levantou a garrafa para o outro. “Pode pegar?”

Tao pegou a garrafa e a inspecionou. “Sim... você está certo.” Ele tentou ao máximo pegar a nota dentro. “Oh! Você acha que veio da água? E ficou coberta pela areia com o tempo?” ele perguntou, todo animado, enquanto desarrolhava a garrafa.

“Talvez.” Kris respondeu. “Talvez…”

“Eu quase consegui!” Tao disse animado. “Há! Consegui!” ele pegou a nota e a abriu. “Vamos ver... hm. Parece um poema.” O panda inclinou a cabeça. “Diz… ‘Tudo o que sou, tudo o que faço, tudo o que tenho, está embrulhado em você... todo o nosso futuro, tudo o que podemos ser, repousa neste precioso momento, você quer casar comigo?’” Ele piscou, pensativo. “Isso parece um pedido de casamento em forma de poe-” ele parou no fim da sentença e olhou para Kris, que estava ajoelhado em uma perna, mostrando o anel de noivado que havia escolhido especificamente para ele.

Tao estava petrificado; seus olhos arregalaram o máximo que conseguiam e ele sentia seu coração batendo forte e rápido. Não conseguia reagir. Não conseguia se mover.

“Tao?” Kris começou a se preocupar. “Você está- Tao!” ele pegou o outro antes que caísse na areia.

O moreno havia desmaiado.


	28. Vinte e Oito.

**Vinte e Oito.**

“Ele ficará bem… certo?”

Depois do desmaio, Tao foi levado rapidamente ao hospital mais próximo nas Maldivas para ser examinado. O dragão estava se sentindo terrível; ele fez seu panda desmaiar. Kris esperou o médico ver o estado de Tao; ele era britânico e apenas assentiu.

“Ah, sim” ele sorriu para o loiro. “Não é nada grave… tudo parece bem. Agora, eu sei que ele desmaiou... mas há muitas possibilidades do que pode ter causado isso.” O médico colocou os papeis na mesa e juntou as mãos. “Ele poderia estar estressado. Isso pode acontecer.”

“Ahn, ele não estava estressado.”

“Ou ele poderia estar desidratado. Estava bem quente hoje. Ele bebeu água ou alguma coisa?”

“Acho que sim. D-Digo, ele não parecia pálido. Ele só… caiu.”

“Ah… você fez alguma coisa?”

“E-Eu?”

O médico assentiu. “Sim. Você fez algo?”

“Hm…” ele começou a pensar no que poderia ter causado o desmaio e só uma coisa poderia ser. “Bom... E-Eu o pedi em casamento.”

“Ah! Entendo.” Ele sorriu. “Ele desmaiou, provavelmente por causa da emoção.”

“O q-que?”

“Sim.”

“Sim, acho que seu corpo não aguentou as emoções, coração acelerado… e bom, ele não aguentou. Fazendo com que para acalmar ele tivesse que se ‘desligar’.”

_‘Bom... droga, foi minha culpa então.’_

“Mas ele ficará bem. Deixe-o descansar um pouco e assim que acordar... vocês podem ir para o hotel.”

Kris assentiu. “Obrigado.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Hm” Tao gemeu um pouco. Lentamente abriu os olhos, percebendo que não estava no quarto do hotel. “O-Onde?” Ao sentar-se totalmente, notou que estava em um quarto de hospital. “Oh, como-?” Tao começou a lembrar do que havia acontecido. _‘Ah… certo… eu desmaiei… q-quando ele me pediu em casamento!’_ se sentiu corar, envergonhado com o que fez. _‘Minha nossa… que vergonha!’_ seu coração perdeu uma batida _‘Mas... quem desmaia depois de escutar aquilo?_ _Quem?!’_

Tao começou a se estapear levemente; aquele momento se repetia várias vezes em sua cabeça e Tao corava cada vez mais. “E-eu nem respondi.” Ele sussurrou. “Cara…” ele olhou para o lado e percebeu que havia um casaco no assento. “Alguém deixou o casaco aqui?” Se esticou e pegou o casaco, colocando-o no colo. “E-Esse... é o casaco de Kris. Mas…” ele olhou ao redor, tentando escutar se ele estava usando o banheiro. “Ele não está aqui.”

Quando ele ia colocar o casaco de volta no local em que estava, uma pequena caixa de veludo caiu no chão de granito.

“Huh?” Tao se inclinou da cama e viu a caixinha no chão. Ele pegou a caixa, lembrando que era igual a que Kris segurava quando estava de joelhos. Ele queria abrir a caixa e ver se o anel estava dentro, mas ficou hesitante; eventualmente a curiosidade o fez abrir a caixa, apenas para ver o anel. _‘É... tão bonito.’_ Ele tirou o anel da caixa o mais gentilmente que pode, como se fosse um vaso antigo caríssimo. _‘Wah... lindo.’_

_“Todo nosso futuro, tudo que podemos ser, repousa neste precioso momento, você quer casar comigo?”_

Tao começou a sorrir. “Sim.” Sem pensar, colocou o anel no dedo anelar direito. “Ah” analisou o anel em seu dedo e sorriu ainda mais; querendo usar o anel, fechou a caixa e a colocou de volta no casaco de Kris. Deitou-se na cama, se ajeitando propriamente, tentando ao máximo dormir de novo.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Kris lentamente abriu a porta, tentando não acordar o moreno. Ele suspirou aliviado quando percebeu que Tao ainda estava dormindo, com a mão esquerda embaixo do travesseiro. Gentilmente fechou a porta e foi até o moreno, checando novamente que estava bem.

“Ele parece bem.” Kris disse baixinho e acariciou o cabelo de Tao. “Yah, veja o que fiz.”

Tao se mexeu um pouco antes de lentamente abrir os olhos. “Hm?” ele virou levemente a cabeça, agora encarando o outro.

“Hey...”

“Oh… Kris.”

“Como se sente?”

“É… bem” Tao só assentiu.

“Ah, que bom. Você acha que está bem para receber alta?”

“Sim, acho. Eu não estou com dor de cabeça... então acho que estou bem agora.”

“Ótimo. Aqui.” O dragão foi até uma das gavetas em frente à maca. Ao abrir, pegou as roupas de Tao. “Ah... por estar no hospital, as enfermeiras te trocaram.” Ele colocou as roupas na cama. “Pronto.”

“Obrigado.”

Ficou silêncioso por um tempo, fazendo a atmosfera ficar um pouco estranha para os dois.

“Uh, p-pode sair, por favor?”

Kris piscou um pouco. “Sair?”

“Bom, é” o panda colocou as mão atrás de si. “Estou usando uma roupa aberta nas costas... p-pode sair por favor?” ele perguntou corado.

“Ahn, claro.” Kris foi até a porta. “Vou dizer ao médico, certo?”

“Hm” Tao assentiu. Ao ver o loiro sair, Tao levantou e foi ao banheiro, pegando suas roupas, as mesmas que usava antes de desmaiar. Ele rapidamente se trocou e deixou a camisola do hospital dobrada no banheiro.

“Yah, Tao.”

O panda olhou por cima do ombro e fechou a porta. “Sim?”

“O médico disse que já podemos ir... e eu já assinei os papeis. Está pronto?”

“Sim, espere.” Tao entao percebeu que ainda usava o anel. _‘Ah, como vou explicar isso...’_ ele então escondeu a mão nas costas.

Kris se virou enquanto colocava o casaco. “Você está bem?” ele perguntou, olhando preocupado para o panda.

“Sim... lembra do pedido? Q-Que você fez na praia.”

“A-Ah, lembro.” O loiro sentiu-se corar. “Sobre isso… eu-”

“Sim.”

“-sinto muito por- espera, o que disse?”

Tao se remexeu; olhou para o chão, corado. “E-Eu disse ‘sim’ ao seu pedido. Ahn… eu não respondi porque desmaiei… que idiota. Nunca ouvi falar de alguém ter desmaiado depois de um pedido de casamento. Estou tão envergonhado!” O panda continuou se remexendo inquieto, enquanto Kris só conseguia se sentir feliz. Ele foi até o moreno e o puxou para um abraço apertado. O panda se surpreendeu, mas percebeu que Kris estava animado. Sorriu e lentamente o abraçou de volta.

“Oh!” Kris se afastou e enfiou a mão no bolso. “Tenho o anel aqui, só vou- ah-ha!” ele pegou a caixa e a abriu. “Espera... o anel não está aqui!” ele começou a entrar em pânico. “Estava aqui! Eu juro que estava. E-Eu-”

“Se acalme. Aqui.” Tao mostrou que o anel já estava em seu dedo anelar direito. “Eu... vi seu casaco... ahn. Desculpe… não me segurei.”

Kris respirou aliviado. “Tao, eu realmente pensei que tivesse perdido.” Ele pegou a mão do moreno. “Eu estava certo... combina com você.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Luhan?”

“Hm?” o chinês se virou para encarar o outro. “Sim?”

Sehun o encarou inclinando a cabeça “Você sorriu de repente.”

“Ah” Luhan riu “Só tive um bom pressentimento.” Suspirou e descansou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira de balanço.

“Entendo” o jardineiro se inclinou e deu um beijo nos lábios do chinês. Ao se afastar, riu ao vê-lo corado. “Esse foi o bom pressentimento?”

O loiro sorriu e puxou Sehun para outro beijo. “Provavelmente sim.” Disse enquanto beijava o mais novo.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Ah, vamos. Brinca comigo.” Tao bufou para o outro. Os dois estavam de volta ao hotel, na sua praia particular. Eles haviam perdido a maior parte da tarde, mas o sol ainda estava no céu, então os dois decidiram ficar na praia e aproveitar o clima e o pouco de sol que ainda podiam. “Você só está sentado aí. Me ajude a fazer um castelo.”

“Hm.” Kris assentiu e engatinhou até o panda. Ambos brincaram como crianças, assim como faziam mais cedo.

“Há!” Tao terminou o topo do castelo. “Está perf- Não!” Para a infelicidade do moreno, o castelo desabou e todo o esforço foi jogado fora. “Meu... castelo de areia!”

“H-Hey, está tudo bem. Podemos fazer outro amanhã.” Kris ofereceu. “Ainda temos mais três dias aqui. Pode fazer todos os castelos que quiser.”

“Ah, verdade.” Tao sussurrou. “Podemos mesmo.”

“Sim” ele riu e acaricou a cabeça do outro. “Então não tem porque ficar triste Ta-oof” ele foi incapaz de terminar o que dizia pois Tao começou a subir em seu colo, colocando as pernas uma de cada lado de seu corpo e o encarando. “Você é pesado, sabia?” ele acariciou a cintura do moreno, mas Tao o beliscou. “Ow! Isso doeu!”

“Está me chamando de gordo?” ele disse sombriamente.

“O q-”

“Você deu a entender que eu sou gordo!” Tao se afastou um pouco, cerrou os olhos para o loiro e começou a beliscar as bochechas do outro. “Isso é jeito de tratar seu futuro esposo? Me chamando de gordo huh-”

“Esposo?”

“Huh?” Tao corou. “D-Digo… não é o q-que… espera-” antes de terminar de falar, Kris começou a rir. Não para fazer graça do outro, mas por causa que o panda estava muito fofo. “Yah! Está rindo de mim?”

“N-Não” ele abraçou forte o panda, que apenas bufou e apoiou o queixo no ombro de Kris. “Mas... eu gosto disso.”

“Gosta do que?” Tao franziu o cenho. “Seu malvado.” Ele sussurrou.

“Digo… eu gosto de como se chamou.”

“Hm?” Tao ficou confuse. _‘Como o que?’_ “O que quer dizer?”

“Como ‘esposo’.” O dragão o abraçou mais e aconchegou o rosto no pescoço de Tao. “Eu gosto.”

Ficou silêncioso por um tempo; o som das ondas indo e voltando preenchia seus ouvidos. Tao sorriu e aconchegou seu rosto no pescoço de Kris, colocando uma mão em sua bochecha, a acariciando. “Será real, então... a não ser que você queira ser o esposo em vez de marido, está bom para mim!”

“Yah!” Kris cutucou Tao. “Acho que você combina mais.” Ele disse antes de dar um beijo na bochecha de Tao, o fazendo rir.

“Há!” Tao passou seus braços pelo pescoço do outro. “Eu te amo muito.” Ele disse. “Espero que saiba disso.” O panda se afastou, sorrindo. Kris repetiu o ato, sorriu, inclinando-se para o outro.

“Eu sei. Eu também.” Ele pegou a mão esquerda de Tao. “Posso pegar o anel de volta por um instante?”

“Huh? Por quê?”

“Só um pouquinho?”

“Hm” Tao estava hesitante, mas sem pestanejar, tirou o anel e entregou ao outro. “O que vai fazer com ele?”

“Vou perguntar de novo.”

“Perguntar... de novo-”

“Tao”

“Huh?”

O loiro sorriu. “Quer casar comigo?”

Tao piscou. “O q-” ele corou e assentiu ‘sim’ novamente, então Kris colocou o anel no dedo de Tao.

“Só para perguntar de novo. Já que está consciente.” O panda sentiu-se corar mais uma vez e gentilmente deu um tapa no peito do dragão, que apenas conseguiu segurar o riso. “Yah, você é tão fofo.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Tao?”

O panda não respondeu, estar no clima quente e ameno o deixou sonolento. Logo, Tao foi o primeiro a cair no sono apoiado no ombro de Kris. Por estar pesado mais cedo quando estava no colo de Kris, o loiro o colocou ao seu lado, o deixando dormir um pouco. Observou o moreno em seu sono, tirando os fios de cabelo que caíam em seus olhos. O dragão continuou o observando, sentindo-se feliz.

Mal conseguia acreditar que Tao dissera sim. Pensando no passado, ele percebeu que pediu muito cedo; o conhecia há um ano apenas, talvez não fosse o suficiente para casar. Sempre pensara que antes de casar, as pessoas deveriam se conhecer por no mínimo três anos ou mais, pelo menos foi assim que fizera com Tai.

 _‘Talvez nós sejamos realmente destinados um para o outro. Hm.’_ Repousou o queixo na areia e encarou o panda que ainda dormia. _‘Você me enfeitiçou, sabia disso?’_ colocou a mão na bochecha de Tao, acariciando-a _‘Pff, certo... não foi um feitiço... eu realmente me apaixonei por você... sinto muito por demorar a perceber’_ seu sorrisou se fechou ao lembrar dos meses anteriores; como havia machucado o moreno.

Uma memória ruim foi com Geunsuk, como havia brigado feio com ele, e como disse a Tao quão doentio era ele gostar de si. Ele tentou muito recompensar o outro; ver o panda triste fazia seu coração doer demais.

Logo, levou todos a Paris, e brigou novamente com o panda, tudo por causa de um mal-entendido. Sentiu-se mal com a lembrança. Entretanto, não tinha úvidas de que começara a sentir ciúmes da atenção que Tao recebia do ator coreano, Intae, mas ele não conseguia admitir e dizer ‘estou com ciúmes’.

_‘Isso foi quando... ele foi embora, não é?’_

A última lembrança que ele nunca esqueceria foi quando Tao foi embora. Só pensar sobre isso o deixava deprimido. Flashbacks de Sehun perguntando porque ele não ia atrás de Tao, como Yitao chorou por sua mãe repetidas vezes e da leve depressão que encheu a mansão, assim como antes. Ele estava feliz por decidir ir atrás do outro, mas lembrava de como havia sido difícil trazê-lo de volta para casa.

 _‘Mas ele voltou.’_ Sorriu e se aproximou de Tao _‘Foi definitivamente um sinal.’_

Ao pensar mais sobre, mais sorria; apoiou o queixo nas mãos. O dragão continuou observando o panda dormir, escutando sua respiração relaxada.

_‘Ele parece tão satisfeito. Terei a certeza de te fazer feliz, Tao. É uma promessa.’_

_“Por favor... apenas, por favor, cuide de Zitao. O mantenha a salvo... e mais importante, o mantenha feliz. Sei que você o fará. Eu tenho certeza disso._ _”_

_‘Eu irei, senhor… farei Tao feliz.’_

Novamente relembrando, se perguntou como Aaron estaria. Só esperava que ele não viesse a Coreia tentar tirar Tao de si. Se isso ocorresse haveriam alguns problemas. Aaron realmente não saberia quem estaria enfrentando. Kris pode não ser do tipo ‘briguento’ de pessoa, mas ele é do tipo que luta pelo que é dele.

Kris suspirou e fechou os olhos. “Não deixarei ninguém te tirar de mim.” Ele disse baixinho. “Só por cima do meu cadáver.”

“Nossa, que possessivo.”

“Huh?” Kris abriu os olhos rapidamente, vendo Tao o encarando. “V-Você está acordado?”

“Sim” o panda continuou a encara-lo. “Acordei com sua voz.” Sorriu. “Quem vai me tirar de você?”

“Ahn, ninguém... só estava pensando alto.”

“Sei, entendo.”

“Nós caímos no sono.” Ele disse, sentando. “Por mais tempo do que devia.”

“Minha culpa.” Tao sentou também. “Acho que estou mesmo cansado.” Ele disse esfregando os olhos.

“Ah, tudo bem. É bom dormir aqui fora… mesmo por pouco tempo.” Se inclinou e com o melhor que podia pegou Tao nos braços. _‘Ah, droga! Ele é muito pesado! Força Kris! Pelo Tao! Ah minha nossa!’_

“Tudo bem?” Tao ergueu a sobrancelha. “Está com uma expressão…”

“N-Não. Eu tenho… tudo sob controle.” Ele tentou andar, mas estava claro que tinha problemas.

“Eu posso andar-”

“Não! Você não é gordo! Eu posso te carregar!”

“Eu não disse que sou gordo seu idiota!”

Os dois começaram a ‘se bicar’, antes de Tao conseguir sair dos braços de Kris e aproveitar a oportunidade para beliscar as bochechas do loiro.

“Ai! Ai!”

“Eu não sou gordo, entendeu? Sim, eu como muito, mas ainda sou extremamente sexy!”

“Certo! Certo! Ow! Eu nem disse que você não é sexy! Você é!”

Tao começou a puxar as bochechas de Kris o máximo que podia. “Ótimo.” E soltou as bochechas do loiro.

“Nossa...” ele começou a acariciar as próprias bochechas. _‘Vou ter um panda raivoso como esposo. Oh, e briguento também.’_ “Se você é tão forte, me carrega então.”

“Não mesmo.”

“Que? Por quê?”

“Hm... você é pesado demais.” Tao soltou um riso antes de correr para o quarto, deixando o outro para trás. Kris só balançou a cabeça e riu.

_‘Yah… isso é só o começo.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Este era o último dia de viagem e era hora de ir para casa. Para o panda, ele mal podia esperar para contar aos outros as novidades.

_‘Me pergunto como Luhan e Yixing vão reagir com isso. Hm, eles vão aceitar, não é? Claro que vão!’_

“Oh, Tao.” O panda virou para Kris, o vendo segurar um prato de comida. “Aqui. Hora do almoço.”

“Ah, obrigado.” Tao pegou o prato, colocando-o na mesa. “Que horas vamos?”

“Hoje a noite. Então ainda temos algumas horas. Por quê? Tem algo que quer fazer?”

“Hm” balançou a cabeça “Nada na verdade... estava só pensando.” Ele mordeu o sanduíche. “Na realiade, mal posso esperar para contar aos outros.” Ele encarou o anel, o admirando. “Hm”

“O que?”

“O que você faria... se eu... tivesse recusado?”

Kris o encarou. “O que eu faria?”

“Sim” Tao assentiu.

Kris pensou um pouco. Ele nunca pensou no que aconteceria se Tao recusasse seu pedido. Ele choraria? Talvez. Ficaria depressivo? Certeza. Ele faria alguma coisa idiota, resultando em aparecer na televisão sendo chamado de celebridade louca coreana número um? Provavelmente não, mas ficaria triste, definitivamente. “Eu provavelmente... continuaria perguntando.”

“Huh? Mesmo?”

“É…” ele assentiu. “Bom, eu te amo demais. Continuaria perguntando... mas se dissesse com todas as letras para te deixar sozinho... respeitaria sua vontade.”

“Doeria?” Tao perguntou, deixando o outro confuso.

“O que?”

“Aqui.” Ele apontou para o coração. “Se sentiria de coração partido?”

“Honestamente? Sim.”

Tao não deixou escapar um sorriso. “Bom, está feliz por eu ter aceitado?” ele riu. “Mas mesmo, eu não recusaria de jeito nenhum. Eu te amo.”

Sorrindo, se aproximou do panda e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. “Estou feliz por saber disso.”

Os dois continuaram seu almoço, até que um pensamento aleatório apareceu na cabeça de Kris. _‘Hm… o conheço há um ano… e não sei o que Tao fazia antes de vir trabalhar como babá. Era algo como Luhan?’_ ele imaginava Tao trabalhando com crianças, combinava perfeitamente. _‘Ou talvez bartender, como Yixing.’_ Pensava em quão estiloso seria Tao misturando bebidas e fazendo ‘malabarismos’ com os drinques. _‘Ou algo diferente... vou perguntar, estou curioso.’_ “Hey Tao”

“Oi?” Tao olhou para cima enquanto limpava a boca com um guardanapo. “O que foi?”

“O que fazia antes de ser babá?”

“Hm?”

“Quer dizer, eu nunca perguntei... no que trabalhava antes de vir trabalhar para mim?”

“Oh, quer mesmo saber?”

“Se não se importar em me dizer.” Ele pegou um copo de água e bebeu um pouco.

Tao assentiu e levantou da cadeira, indo até o loiro. O outro ergueu a sobrancelha, se perguntando o que o moreno ia fazer. Foi pego de surpresa quando Tao sentou em seu colo, com uma perna em cada lado seu.

 _‘Ahn’_ ele começou a se sentir mais quente.

Tao se inclinou para frente, perto de seu ouvido. Kris o ouviu rir baixinho. “Eu fazia danças eróticas para ganhar dinheiro. Eu era um dançarino erótico.”

Imediatamente Kris cuspiu a água que restava em sua boca, molhando a comida a sua frente. “O quê?!”

Tao não se segurou e começou a rir. “Ah minha nossa, isso foi hilário!”

O dragão rapidamente colocou o copo na mesa e pegou Tao pela cintura, o afastando de si. “Você era o quê?”

“Estava brincando.”

Mesmo sendo uma brincadeira, o outro não conseguia evitar o rubor em sua face. “E-Então você não era um strip... ahn, um dançarino e-erótico?”

“Não. Eu era garçom.”

“G-Garçom?”

“Sim” Tao assentiu e passou os braços pelo pescoço do loiro. “Eu era garçom em um bom restaurante. Era bem pago também.”

“Então era isso...”

“Sim, mas ainda assim... não era o suficiente. Hm, eu tive que achar outro emprego para ajudar minha família.” Ele sorriu. “Não está feliz por Baekhyun ter me falado? Na verdade, foi Chanyeol que disse ao Baekhyun, que então me disse quando pedi ajuda. Pode imaginar se nada disso tivesse acontecido? Nós não estaríamos aqui agora.”

“Oh” ele suspirou aliviado. Pensava em como Tao seria se fosse um dançarino erótico. Quanto mais pensava, imaginando ele dançando sensualmente e removendo as roupas lentamente, expondo sua pele suave, mais se tornava vermelho. Só em pensar sobre provavelmente pessoas observando Tao fazendo aquilo... o loiro não gostava.

“Ficou feliz, huh?” Tao riu. “Por eu não ser um dançarino erótico?”

“E-Eu não disse isso... mas honestamente... eu ficaria... com ciúmes.” _‘Porque todos estariam te vendo... pervertidos.’_

Tao riu mais e se aconchegou ao outro. “Eu poderia ser um.” Ele sorriu de canto. “Para você.”

Kris corou e em vez de responder, apoiou a cabeça no ombro do moreno.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Mamãe!” Yitao sorriu e correu até Tao, pulando em seus braços. Ambos, dragão e panda, chegaram bem da viagem. O pequenino esperou pacientemente pelos pais olhando pela janela. Assim que viu o carro familiar do motorista, ele pulou de alegria gritando o mais alto que podia que seus pais haviam chegado.

Tao o pegou nos braços e abraçou forte o garotinho. “Mamãe sentiu saudades de mim e Heilang?”

“Sim, senti.” Tao acariciou a cabeça do menino. “Com certeza!”

“Cadê meu presente mamãe? Você prometeu!”

“Ah” _‘Ah, não, eu esqueci!’_ ele colocou Yitao no chão e acariciou sua cabeça. “Oh oh. Desculpe bebê, eu esqueci.”

Yitao piscou pensativo algumas vezes, mas sorriu. “Tá bom mamãe, to feliz porque você tá em casa.”

“E eu?” Kris perguntou ao carregar uma das malas.

“Ah!” Yitao correu até o pai. “Senti saudades do papai também!”

Heilang latiu e balançou o rabo, feliz por ver os dois também. Kris fez carinho atrás da orelha do cachorro.

“Bem vindos de volta” Xiumin disse ao se aproximar. “Vocês chegaram na hora, o jantar está pronto.”

“Ótimo!” Chen disse, trazendo uma das malas. “Estou faminto.”

“Yay! Comida!” Yitao correu à frente dos outros, com Heilang o seguindo.

Ao chegarem à cozinha, os dois foram recebidos por todos, menos Chanyeol e família.

“Vamos comer.” Xiumin sorriu ao colocar outro prato de comida à mesa. Eles começaram a comer, conversando, perguntando mais sobre as férias de Kris e Tao.

“Foi divertido” Tao disse ao limpar a boca de Yitao. “Provavelmente inesquecível.”

“Mesmo?” Suho perguntou e o moreno assentiu.

Enquanto conversavam, Yitao olhou a mão de sua mãe e a pegou, brincando com os dedos de Tao. “Mamãe tem um anel bonito.” Todos olharam para Yitao, que mostrava o anel a todos.

“Wow!” Suho disse animado. “É tão bonito!”

“Isso significa que ele te pediu em casamento!” Sehun disse animado, jogando as mãos ao ar. “Estava esperando por esse dia! Preciso da minha câmera!” ele imediatamente deixou a cozinha e foi pegar a máquina fotográfica.

Tao sorriu. Planejava dizer a todos mais tarde, mas parecia que o pequeno panda tinha outros planos. “É.”

“Como o chefe fez?” Chen perguntou. “Foi tipo” ele fez uma expressão ameaçadora, tentando ao máximo imitar Kris. “Case-se comigo... ou então.”

Kris se encostou na cadeira. “Há há. Engraçado.”

Chen sorriu. “Mas sério. Como ele pediu?”

“Aposto que foi romântico.” Os olhos de Suho começaram a brilhar, chamando atenção de Yixing. “Não é?”

“Sim” Tao sorriu e assentiu. “Para mim foi.” Então começou a contar como o loiro havia pedido e também sobre o desmaio. Luhan estava prestes a bater em Kris por fazer seu irmãozinho desmaiar, mas foi segurado por Yixing e Xiumin. Para amenizar as coisas para o noivo, Tao explicou que foi sua culpa. “Eu só fiquei animado demais e meu corpo não aguentou.”

“Mesmo.” Luhan cerrou os olhos, olhando ameaçador para o dragão. “Tem certeza?”

“Absoluta.” Tao repsondeu.

“Hm, então tudo bem.”

Logo Sehun voltou com a câmera, tirando fotos daquele momento.

“Então quando será o grande dia?” Yixing perguntou, fazendo Kris e Tao se entreolharem.

“Ahn... não marcamos data ainda. Nós realmente não conversamos muito sobre isso ainda.” Kris disse. “Mas iremos conversar logo.”

“Vocês deveriam se casar no verão.” Xiumin sugeriu. “É muito bonito e quente.”

“Sim. Imagine as flores nessa época!” Sehun disse. “Estarão bonitas.”

“Deveriam se casar em um jardim. Que é perto... daquele lugar. Esqueci o nome, mas vi em uma revista. É muito bom. E eles deixam fazer casamentos lá.”

Todos começaram a conversar entre si sobre o casamento e ambos os noivos sorriram carinhosamente para os amigos.

“Que fofo.” Tao sussurrou para o loiro.

“Hm” o dragão assentiu. “Perfeito.”

“Papai.”

Kris e Tao olharam para Yitao, que encarava o pai.

“Sim?”

“Você vai casar com mamãe?”

“Hm, sim.”

Yitao sorriu. “Então significa que mamãe vai ficar pra sempre com a gente?”

“É” ele acariciou a cabeça do pequeno que era só sorrisos.

“Obrigado papai!”

“Huh? De nada?” Kris riu. “Pelo que Yitao?”

“Quando perguntei se mamãe tinha presente, ele disse não, mas você trouxe um! Mamãe vai ficar com a gente pra sempre! Eu gosto desse presente.”

Tao sorriu; ele pegou Yitao e o colocou no colo. “Eu não estava pensando em ir embora Yitao.”

“Eu sei. Mas agora mamãe não pode ir. Nunca!” ele riu e Tao não resistiu e o beijou na bochecha.

“Yah, você é muito fofo.”

Yitao se virou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Tao. “Te amo mamãe!”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Wow!” Baekhyun pegou a mão de Tao e inspecionou o anel que estava em seu dedo. “É tão bonito!”

“Baekhyun, calma” ele olhou para os outros fregueses que estavam na cafeteria. “As pessoas estão encarando.”

“Desculpe.” Baekhyun riu. “Kris tem um bom gosto.”

“Obrigado.” Tao colocou a mão no colo.

“Vocês já pensaram na data e no local?”

“Não” ele balançou a cabeça. “Não ainda. Kris está ocupado com o trabalho... então… não pudemos conversar muito sobre isso.”

“Ah” Baekhyun assentiu. “O mesmo. Na verdade, estamos economizando dinheiro.”

“Entendo.” Tao  começou a pensar e uma ideia se formou em sua mente. “H-Hey, Baekhyun...”

“Hm?” o mais baixo disse enquanto pegava com a colher um pouco de seu parfait.

“O que você acha... de um casamento duplo?”

**~TAORIS~**

“Casamento duplo?” Kris tirou o óculos e o colocou no colo.

“É...” Tao disse ao subir na cama, se cobrindo com os lençóis. “E eu gosto da ideia dos outros” ele dobrou a perna e descansou o queixo no joelho. “Casar no verão... as flores. Já que o quintal é grande o bastante… podemos nos casar aqui.” Começou a imaginar quão bonito seria e como seria ótimo ter Baekhyun ao seu lado, casando-se também. “O que acha?” perguntou encarando o outro.

“Eu gosto. É uma boa ideia.” O loiro disse. “É isso que quer?”

“Hm?”

“É isso que você quer. O que você quiser, nós faremos.”

“É isso que eu gostaria... mas o que você realmente acha disso? Se não gostar da ideia, então não precisamos fazer assim.”

“N-Não, não. Eu gosto. Será bom. Eu só quero te fazer feliz. Sua felicidade também é a minha.”

Tao corou e escondeu o rosto nos joelhos. Murmurou algumas palavras incoerentes para o outro. Para provocá-lo, o loiro o cutucou no ombro.

“O que foi?”

“Eu disse, obrigado.”

“Então é isso que quer?”

Tao assentiu, sorrindo.

“Certo.” O dragão se inclinou e deu um rápido selo em seus lábios. “Então está tudo certo. Durante o verão, no quintal… casamento duplo.”

“Obrigado.”

Kris deu no moreno mais um beijo, só que na bochecha. Tao deixou um fofo bocejo escapar. “Hm, está cansado.” Kris riu. “Durma, ainda tenho um pouco de trabalho a fazer.”

“Okay”o moreno caiu na cama e o loiro colocou seu futuro esposo para dormir.

 _‘Hm… de babá para esposo.’_ Ele riu. _‘Seu trabalho não vai mudar muito… será agora uma fofa mãe. Mas também, ser mãe em tempo integral é duro. Yitao ainda é um pouco maroto às vezes’_ Se abaixou e deu um beijo nos lábios de Tao.

“Boa noite, meu panda.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

O dia finalmente chegou e o casamento logo iria começar. Seria no horário da tarde, mas todos estavam acordados desde manhã cedo.

Para prevenir os noivos dominantes e donos da casa de se verem no dia do casamento, Baekhyun e Tao dormiram no quarto de Kris, enquanto Kris foi para o apartamento de Chanyeol para não deixa-lo sozinho. Baekyeol teria ficado com o pai, mas queria passar mais tempo com Yitao.

Isso deu a chance dos dois futuros maridos e esposos de falar um com o outro. Enquanto os esposos ficavam animados, os maridos estavam mais calmos.

“E... está quase na hora.” Chanyeol disse, checando o relógio. Ele olhou pelo ombro, vendo Kris abotoando os botões de punho.

“Hm?” olhou para o relógio. “Sim, é.”

“Nervoso?”

“Hm. Não muito.” O loiro balançou a cabeça. “Me sinto… realizado. Você?”

“Sinto como se fosse desmaiar.”

“O que?” Kris olhou para Chanyeol o vendo se abanar. “Yah! Não passe mal!” pegando o livro mais próximo, começou a abanar o outro. “Não faça isso comigo Park Chanyeol!”

“Acho que vou ficar doente.”

“Yah! Park Chanyeol...”

Enquanto isso, na mansão, Baekhyun e Tao estavam preparando suas roupas para o grande dia. Eles todos concordaram que estariam vestindo ternos brancos enquanto Kris e Chanyeol vestiriam pretos. Baekhyun achou fofo eles também usarem véus.

“O que acha?” Baekhyun perguntou, segurando um véu de laço. “Acho que vai ser muito fofo.”

Tao só podia sorrir. “Claro. Posso ter esse?” apontou para outro véu com laço e algumas flores.

“Claro!” Baekhyun entregou ao panda o véu e o moreno o colocou no colo. “Volto logo. Vou checar se Baekyeol está vestido também.”

“Oh, já que vai lá, pode ver se Yitao também já se arrumou?”

“Sim” logo o mais baixo saiu da sala. Tao suspirou, checando uma lista em sua mente.

“Tudo parece estar no lugar.” Sorriu. “Me pergunto como os outros dois estão? Será que estão tão nervosos como eu?”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Chanyeol! Não faça isso!” o dragão continuava a abanar o outro.

“Estou ficando nervoso chefe!”

“Yah! Chanyeol! Não se atreva a desma- Huh?”  olhou por cima do ombro assim que ouviu o celular tocar e o pegou. “Sim?”

“E aí, chefe?”

“Sehun... o que foi?”

“Está na hora, então Chen está indo aí pegar vocês.”

“Ah, ok então... oh, ahn, Sehun.”

“Sim?”

“Como… Tao e Baekhyun estão?”

“Oh, então bem. Se arrumando.”

“Ok, obrigado.”

“Por quê? Pensou que eles tinham fugido ou algo assim?” ele disse provocando. O loiro corou e balançou a cabeça, apesar de Sehun não poder vê-lo.

“N-Não, só estava preocupado como eles estão.”

“Estão calmos. E vocês?”

“Kris! Acho que vou ter um ataque de pânico!”

“Quê? Se acalma homem!”

Sehun tirou o celular do ouvido. “Huh?”

“O que está acontecendo?” Luhan perguntou ao entrar na sala de estar. “Isso... eles estão discutindo?”

Sehun encolheu os ombros e desligou a chamada. “Estão só conversando.”

“Hm. Não parecia só uma conversa.” Luhan disse preocupado.

“Ficarão bem. Acho que um deles só está nervoso.” Ele riu.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Bem vindos.” Chen disse ao estacionar em frente à mansão. “Prontos?”

Kris assentiu, enquanto Chanyeol balançava a cabeça. Ele estava nervoso, pensando que iria estragar tudo, arruinar o momento perfeito. “Vocês ficarão bem. Chanyeol” ele deu palmadinhas em seu ombro. “Tudo bem?”

Chanyeol suspirou e assentiu. _‘Você consegue fazer isso Chanyeol.’_

Ambos os maridos saíram do carro e foram levados até o quintal. “Wow!” as torres gêmeas disseram. O quintal estava maravilhoso, com várias flores arranjadas perto do portão branco de casamento. Já que seria apenas uma cerimônia pequena com amigos e familiares, algumas cadeiras estavam postas de frente para o altar.

“Papai!” Kris se virou e viu Yitao vestido muito bem arrumado. Ele correu até o pai, pedindo para ser pego nos braços e o loiro não hesitou e pegou o menino nos braços. “Voltou!”

“Sim” ele ajeitou levemente o terninho do filho. “Você está bonito. Mamãe te ajudou a se vestir?”

“Não!” ele balançou a cabeça. “Fiz tudo sozinho!” Yitao disse orgulhoso. “Ajudei Baekyeol também!”

“Mesmo?” Que bom Yitao. Tão prestativo.” Colocou o garotinho no chão.

“Sim! Mas vamos ficar prontos logo... você tem que ir pro seu lugar papai! Tio Chanyeol também!” Yitao disse olhando os dois e correu de volta para a mansão, deixando-os para trás.

Kris se virou e encarou Chanyeol, dando palmadinhas em seu ombro, confortando-o um pouco. “Vamos?” Chanyeol sorriu.

“Sim”.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Sejam todos bem-vindos… estamos hoje reunidos para presenciar a união destas quatro pessoas em matrimônio...”

Todos estavam sentados, sorrindo para os quatro à sua frente. Estava perfeito. Enquanto o homem continuava a introdução, Chanyeol tentava ao máximo não desmaiar na frente de todos. Baekhyun tentava acalma-lo acariciando suas costas. Oposto a eles, Kris sentia-se mais calmo do que nunca. Para ele, era desnecessário se sentir nervoso.

 _‘Não tem por que se sentir nervoso.’_ Ele mentalmente discutia. Curiosamente, ele olhou para Tao, para ver como estava lidando com tudo. Tao parecia satisfeito do seu ponto de vista; então continuou a encarar o homem a frente deles. _‘Pelo menos ele está bem.’_

Como se sentisse, Tao olhou para o loiro.

 _‘Huh?’_ Kris pensou. _‘Algo está… estranho.’_

Logo, Tao começou a murmurar para o loiro, dizia que seu coração estava batendo muito rápido. Antes de Kris reagir, Tao sentiu-se bambear e então caiu para frente, fazendo o outro segura-lo.

Tao conseguia ouvir os convidados o chamarem preocupados, mas então tudo ficou escuro, e de novo, o moreno havia desmaiado.

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

“Hmm” Tao se mexeu um pouco, abrindo lentamente os olhos. Ele estava no quarto que dividia com Kris, ainda nas roupas do casamento. _‘O que... aconteceu?’_ Tentando se lembrar, aos poucos as memórias vieram e corou percebendo que havia desmaiado mais uma vez, só que dessa vez foi na frente de todos que conhecia. _‘Ah meu Deus!_ _Isso é tão constrangedor!’_ Tao sentia como se fosse chorar. _‘Eu... arruinei nosso dia especial!’_

“Você está bem?”

Tao rapidamente olhou para cima e viu Kris sentado a sua frente _‘Ah não... e-ele está com raiva por eu ter desmaiado de novo?’_ “Ahn... Sinto... sinto muito.”

“Huh? Por que está se desculpando?” ele disse levantando da cadeira e indo até Tao.

“P-Porque... eu... arruinei nosso casamento.” Tao sentia vontade de chorar. “Estou tão envergonhado agora. Sempre, nesse dia, vou lembrar que desmaiei.”

“Tao” Kris se ajoelhou e colocou as mãos nas bochechas do moreno. “Não se preocupe com isso.”

“Como pode dizer isso? Não está constrangido?”

O loiro riu. “Por que estaria? Não estou constrangido por você desmaiar… acho que pra você é normal… Provavelmente ficou muito emocionado de novo.” Sorriu. “Não é?”

Tao corou; não era mentira, ele realmente estava emocionado por se casar. “B-Bom... eu estava... mas não sei porque continuo fazendo isso.”

“Você é humano não... não super-humano.”

“Hm... mas... sinto muito.”

Kris balançou a cabeça e beliscou a bochecha de Tao. “Não precisa se descullpar. Tudo bem.”

Tao suspirou, mas e Chanyeol e Baekhyun. Ele ia perguntar quando Kris começou a falar. O dragão o informou que ele os deixou continuar a cerimônia para os dois enquanto Tao descansava e que Kris iria esperar com Tao até ele acordar, para então se casarem.

“E-Ele ainda está aqui?”

“Sim, está lá embaixo com os outros.”

“Hm... que horas são?” Kris olhou o relógio e viu que era início da noite. O panda havia dormido um bom tempo. Perdera o fim da tarde. Tao começou a se sentir péssimo.

“Ah, vamos lá...” o loiro levantou e estendeu a mão para o outro pegar. “Ele ainda está aqui... a decoração ainda feita. Podemos nos casar ainda, se você quiser.”

Tao pegou a mão do mais alto. O dragão o puxou e o ajudou a ficar em pé. O panda estava calmo e, provavelmente, desta vez, ele não iria desmaiar.

Ao descerem as escadas, passaram pelos outros que convesavam na sala de estar. O ministro os viu e então percebeu que chegou a hora. Pedindo licença, ele foi até onde os dois estavam.

“Como se sente?” o homem perguntou a Tao, que assentiu.

“Estou bem. Me Desculpe por desmaiar… e pode te fazer esperar até agora.”

“Ah, sem problema. Estou apenas feliz por você estar bem.” Se virou para Kris. “Percebi que você estav se forçando muito ao carrega-lo.”

“Ahn!” Kris sentiu a bochecha esquentar. Era verdade que estava tendo alguns problemas ao carregar Tao, mas conseguiu. Talvez algum salompas nas costas mais tarde e logo estaria novinho em folha.

O homem sorriu. “Mas conseguiu subir com ele. Estou impressionado.” Elogiou o loiro pelo bom trabalho. “Mas agora que os dois estão aqui… podemos continuar a cerimônia.”

Quando o home abriu a porta da cozinha, os dois noivos ficaram encantados com o quão bonito o quintal estava agora. Diferente daquela tarde, agora a decoração estava mais viva, cheia de luzes com estrelas de cores verde claro e azul, que se enrolavam nas cadeiras e levavam até o altar. No final do caminho havia um arco de casamento com luzes e o harborizaram com flores de todo tipo e rosas vermelhas em cada vaso. Ambos acharam o mais romântico possível.

“Quem...?” Tao apontou para o quintal.

O homem sorriu. “Seus amigos que estão lá dentro mudaram um pouco a decoração. Eles sabiam que você acordaria e que estava ficando tarde… então eles decoraram as cadeiras e o arco com as luzes. Bonito, não é? E, hm, seu jardineiro... Sehun, acho, pegou algumas rosas frescas aqui perto e trouxe.”

Tao ficou emocionado; todos fizeram aquilo por eles, não sabia o que falar.

“Você tem bons amigos que te amam muito. Vocês dois.” Ele deu palmadinhas no ombro de Kris e Tao. “Agora, vamos continuar?” Kris então segurou a mão de Tao e o moreno a apertou. A cerimônia começou novamente, o ministrante falando o mesmo que mais cedo e fazendo uma pequena oração para os noivos, pedindo por boa saúde em suas vidas cheias de amor, enquanto os dois trocavam alianças.

“Agora... assim como com seus amigos. Vocês dois tem seus votos?”

Tao foi pego. Ele esquecera totalmente sobre os votos e novamente se sentia envergonhado.

“D-Desculpe... E-Eu não preparei meus votos.” Tao olhou para o chão, evitando os olhares dos outros. Entretante, Kris colocou a mão na bochecha do moreno, acariciando-a, tentando conforta-lo. O panda olhou para cima, vendo o loiro sorrindo.

“Eu tenho... algo a dizer.”

“Pode começar.”

“Hm” ele assentiu ao clarear a garganta. “Eu sei... Tao, que um ano não é muito tempo para casar. Mas… eu sei que eu te amo demais para esperar mais dois ou três anos para te pedir em casamento. No passado... não fui um cavalheiro... sinto muito por tudo que fiz na época… realmente sinto. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás... voltar no tempo... faria na hora. Só em pensar como te deixei triste, dói em meu coração, mesmo hoje em dia, ainda dói. Apesar de você dizer mil vezes que já me perdoou.” Kris colocou a mão no peito e segurou as lárimas. “Não posso evitar me repreender. E-Eu te garanto que serei o cavaleiro, o príncipe dos seus sonhos. Eu terei a certeza de que você será a pessoa mais feliz... vou te proteger de todos os perigos que chegarem até você.” Então acariciou a mão esquerda de Tao e a beijou. “Você é tudo para mim. Você e Yitao... são meu mundo.”

Tao estava chocado com o que o loiro havia ditto. Ele nunca sabia como Kris se sentia, ainda arrependido pelo que havia feito meses atrás, mesmo que o panda já tivesse o perdoado.

O dragão queria dizer mais, mas nada saiu de sua boca. Em vez disso, apenas apoiou a cabeça na mão de Tao. Mais do que tudo, Tao não gostava de ver os outros chorando, pois também ficava triste.

O ministrante mordeu o lábio, se retraindo, junto com os outros. Antes de dizer suas últimas palavras, foi interrompido.

“Poxa Tao! Se você não beijar ele agora, eu beijo!”

Ambos os noivos olharam para o lado e viram seus amigos coçando os olhos devido às lágrimas que poderiam cair. Claro que eles haviam escutado tudo que Kris prometeu ao moreno. Entretando, o jardineiro já estava chorando feito uma criança.

“Sério Tao!” Sehun disse. “Eu vou beijar ele!”

Tao voltou a olhar o loiro. Kris assentiu, pedindo pelo beijo e o panda não hesitou. Tao se aproximou e colocou as mãos no rosto de Kris, o encarando e então encostou seus lábios no dele e deu o beijo mais apaixonado e conseguia. Se afastou devagar, ficando a centímetros dos lábios do mais alto.

“Você não é meu príncipe... ou cavaleiro, mas sim meu rei. Um protetor e amoroso rei... o mais alto na hierarquia.” Tao disse sorrindo.

Ambos ouviram os outros torcendo e gritando por eles e logo um pequeno panda foi até os pais, pedindo para ser segurado nos braços, e Kris o fez.

“Yay! Mamãe e papai tão casados agora!” então deu um beijo na bochecha dos dois. “Podemos comer bolo agora?”

Os dois pais riram do pequenino.

“Sim, Yitao.” Tao disse. “Podemos comer bolo.”

O garotinho riu feliz. Kris o colocou no chão e ele correu, passando pelos outros e indo direto para a cozinha. Todos então voltaram para dentro da mansão, Xiumin os chamou para comer e os recém-casados responderam que logo entrariam também.

“Parabéns aos dois.” O ministrante disse. “Sinto dizer, mas tenho que ir agora, obrigado por tudo.”

“Não, obrigado a você pode esperar Tao acordar. Foi muito gentil da sua parte.”

“Qualquer coisa para aqueles que querem passar a vida juntos. Amar é algo precioso, sabe. Não importa a raça, gênero… Como muitos dizem, amor é amor.”

Os dois assentiram para o ministrante, e então mostraram a ele a saída, se despedindo. Tao olhou para seu marido e sorriu.

“Bolo agora?”

Kris não evitou um grande sorriso em seus lábios e deu um selo nos lábios finos do menor. “Sim Tao... podemos comer o bolo agora.”

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Muitas semanas mais tarde, depois do casamento e da festa, a notícia de que o mais novo dos International Five havia se casado se espalhou como fogo em palha. Cada esquina, cada canal de TV contou a história, e para a surpresa de Kris, eles apoiaram e desejaram a ele e Tao muitos anos de felicidade. Agora todos sabiam sobre eles.

“Yah!” Geunsuk ergueu a capa da revista, mostrando seu precioso panda com o dragão. “Hm” balançou a cerveja nas mãos. “Esse dragão pegou um bom partido... sem dúvida.” Suspirou e jogou a revista na mesa a sua frente. “Parabéns.”

Um homem de voz grossa, exalou a fumaça ao ler a revista que mostrava o homem que ele havia conversado meses atrás em sua loja de coveniencia do posto de gasolina. “Há... você o ama, huh?” deu uma tragada no cigarro. “Esou feliz por tudo ter dado certo para você.” Seunghyun sorriu e trouxe novamente o cigarro aos lábios. “Parabéns senhor, parabéns.”

“Ah, esse é o Tao.” Intae sorriu ao clicar na notícia que viu na internet. _‘Que bom que está tudo bem. Felicidades Tao, muitas felicidades.’_

“Oh, olha isso.” Sra. Lin sorriu ao ver a foto que recebera no correio. Aaron olhou por cima do ombro, se perguntando sobre o que a mãe falava. “Uma carta de Tao e ele mandou uma foto.” Ela entregou ao rapaz a foto antes de deixar a sala.

Aaron deu uma olhada e logo se encheu de raiva ao ver Kris e Tao se abraçando. Virou a foto e viu as palavras ‘Bem Casados’ atrás. Ainda raivoso, virou novamente a foto e estava prestes a rasgar mas hesitou. Gritava mentalmente para si mesmo rasgar a foto do homem que amava com o homem que o roubou e si. No fim, ele não conseguiu. E colocou a foto na mesa de centro a sua frente.

Já Kris e os outros... todos decidiram ficar de férias.

Sehun e Luhan foram fazer um tour no Japão por cinco semanas. De vez em quando eles mandavam fotos pelo celular, dizendo onde estavam e mandando uma mensagem rápida sobre como estavam.

Chen e Xiumin saíram do país também, foram com um grupo para a Europa por oito semanas, passando pela Holanda, Bélgica, Luxemburgo, França e Suíça. Julgando pelas fotos que mandavam, Chen também havia pedido Xiumin em casamento, com a Torre Eiffel de testemunha. Xiumin chorara muito, mas estava feliz.

Yixing, Suho e Joonxing voltaram a China para passar um tempo em família. Assim como os outros, de vez em quando mandavam notícias sobre como estavam.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Baekyeol, em vez de irem a Lua de Mel, decidiram tirar férias em família, visitando o Ocean Park e Hong Kong Disneyland.

Por último, o rei e rainha da casa, seguindo Chanyeol e Baekhyun, também saíram para as férias em família com Yitao, deixando Heilang com Hayi, que alegremente aceitou cuidar do cachorro. A família foi para Boracay, uma pequena ilha ao sul de Manila, nas Filipinas, conhecida pelas praias, tanquilidade e vida noturna. Como sempre, Kris conseguiu achar um local privado na praia.

“Yitao, cuidado!” Tao levantou do assento ao observar Yitao brincar na água. “Hm, cuidado!” ele disse para o pequenino.

Já estavam lá há três dias, bem tranquilos, relaxados, aproveitando a comida e eventos que Boracay tinha a oferecer.

“Mamãe!” Yitao gritou e Tao imediatamente o encarou. “Brinca comigo!”

“Okay!” ele se virou para Kris, dizendo que ia brincar com Yitao um pouco. O loiro sorriu e assentiu. Antes do moreno sair, Kris sentiu uma onde de protetividade e agarrou o pulso de Tao, o impedindo de ir.

O panda virou, inclinando a cabeça confuso. “O que foi?”

“H-Hm...” ele afrouxou o aperto. Por que parou Tao?

“Hm?” Tao riu. “Está bem?”

“Ahn, sim, desculpa.”

“Tudo bem.” Tao se aproximou do loiro e deu um beijo em seus lábios. “Pronto... estava esperando por isso?”

“Hm, sim” soltou o pulso de Tao, deixando-o ir até onde o filho estava.

 _‘Ah, na verdade... queria dizer algo a você.’_ Kris começou a pensar enquanto olhava os dois pandas brincar e sorriu. _‘Queria dizer obrigado. Obrigado por entrar em nossas vidas e nos iluminar novamente... encher de carinho, alegria e especialmente amor. Ainda mais agora com a mansão cheia de pessoas e felicidade. Eu realmente pensava que a minha vida e de Yitao seria fria por sei lá quanto tempo.’_ Suspirou relaxado feliz. _‘De babá para amigo... ótima figura materna… obrigado Tao, por tudo.’_

“Papai!” Kris saiu de seus pensamentos, vendo Yitao acenar para ele. “Papai! Vem brincar comigo e mamãe!” Tao olhou também e sorriu o chamando com a mão.

“Estou indo!” Kris levantou e correu até eles, pegando Yitao e girando com o menino no ar. Yitao ria feliz e logo deu um beijo na bochecha do pai. O dragão sorriu e se virou para Tao, que também tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios.

“Obrigado” Kris disse a ele.

“Ahn? Pelo que?”

“Só... obrigado.” E deu um selinho no moreno.

Yitao sorriu e cobriu os olhos, dando privacidade aos pais.

O dragão se afastou, apenas alguns centímetros longe dos lábios de Tao e sorriu.

“Eu te amo.”

“Eu também te amo.” Tao disse em chinês. “Eu também te amo.”


	29. Vinte e Nove.

**Epílogo.**

Catorze anos se passam, e como nos anteriores, cada casal da casa ainda estava feliz e cheio de amor, apesar das dificuldades que encararam ao longo do tempo. Durante esses anos, muitas coisas aconteceram com cada casal.

Sehun e Luhan finalmente ficaram noivos depois de um pequeno incidente entre eles. Luhan estava tendo dúvidas sobre seu relacionamento com Sehun, mesmo estando juntos há anos; o chinês estava começando a se perguntar aonde aquele relacionamento iria. No fim houve uma grande briga e levou meses para que os dois voltassem a ficar juntos, e durante esses meses separados, Luhan dormia em um dos outros quartos da mansão de Kris, e Sehun percebeu que não queria viver sem seu Luhan, ele realmente queria Luhan junto de si enquanto vivesse, então ele propôs casamento ao mais velho, mas ficou chocado quando o outro disse ‘não’. Luhan pensou que ele só havia feito aquilo por causa da briga. Sehun fez o que podia para Luhan perdoa-lo, mas o chinês pensava que seria bom ficarem um tempo separados.

Funcionou bem para Luhan, pode respirar fundo e pensar sobre seu relacionamento, mas por outro lado, Sehun estava miserável. Não poder beijar ou segurar o menor em seus braços o matava por dentro. Com o passar dos meses, Sehun ficou extremamente mal, deixando todos preocupados com os dois. Luhan percebeu; ele pensou que Sehun já havia sofrido o bastante, e então eles dois sentaram e conversaram. Luhan disse suas preocupações enquanto Sehun tentava ao máximo convencer o loiro que ele realmente o amava. O chinês então disse que pensaria sobre a proposta de casamento, levando semanas para responder. Naturalmente, ele disse ‘sim’, fazendo de Sehun a pessoa mais feliz do mundo no momento.

Já para Chen e Xiumin, com a proposta em Paris, eles se casaram três meses depois que voltaram de viagem e cinco anos depois do casamento eles adotaram uma criança de 8 anos, chamada Xiuchen, que era muito travesso e não conseguia ficar em um lar permanentemente. Entretanto, quando foi apresentado a Chen e Xiumin, começou a gostar deles, e a seguir Xiumin como um filhotinho. Então eles o dotaram imediatamente, apesar das travessuras que havia em sua ficha. Os agentes de adoção estavam um pouco céticos e tinham em mente que o garoto seria devolvido, mas depois de meses, ao checar, viram chocados que Xiuchen se tornou um bom garoto e uma criança educada.

Desde então, Xiuchen se esforçava para ser o filho que os pais seriam orgulhosos de ter. Já que estava crescendo com mais duas crianças na casa, Yitao e Joonxing, ele gostava muito do último e fazia de tudo para chamar sua atenção. Como Xiumin era o cozinheiro, logo foi aprendendo a cozinhar, toda manhã ele acordava cedo para ajudar a ‘mãe’ a fazer o café-da-manhã dos outros, principalmente um especial para Joonxing. Agora, com 17 anos de idade, ele já tinha o sonho de ser um grande chef, assim como Xiumin, e também, ter uma boa família.

Yixing e Suho também se casaram depois de uma relação de seis anos, e mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Luhan e Tao se chocaram, já que sabiam como Yixing era antes. Depois do casamento, eles planejavam sair da mansão de Kris, não querendo mais ser um estorvo, entretanto, Kris não queria e disse que gostava da companhia dos dois. Para Kris, todos deixavam a mansão mais calorosa.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun estavam bem; tiveram seus bons e maus momentos, mas que casamento não tem? As dificuldades os deixaram mais fortes como um casal.

Os antes bebês da casa cresceram e se tornaram bonitos rapazes.

Joonxing, com 20 anos, cresceu e se tornou um homem maduro e admirável; com o sonho de ser um grande médico, ele estava constantemente estudando tudo sobre a área da saúde. Às vezes, ele servia como voluntário em casas de repouso, creches, entre outras coisas; ele era um rapaz solidário. Ao entrar para o Ensino Médio, conseguiu uma bolsa escolar para a mesma escola de Yitao, tendo algumas classes juntos. Os dois, no campus escolar, eram populares e desejados por muitos, apesar de nunca namorarem com nenhum de seus admiradores.

Baekyeol, com 19 anos, se tornou um belo rapaz, parecendo muito com uma bela flor. Ele não era alto como Joonxing e Yitao, mas sua altura não o perturbava. Ele sempre recebia perguntas, a maioria querendo saber se era um garoto ou garota, devido a sua aparência andrógena; seu rosto gentil e seu corpo esguio e levemente curvilíneo, e suas roupas masculinas; as pessoas se perguntavam se era mesmo um garoto ou uma garota vestida como menino. E ele adorava provocar os outros.  Com os anos, seu gostar de Yitao se foi lentamente, se perguntava de vez em quando sobre isso, mas sem dúvidas, ainda gostava do maior. Já se era como irmão ou como homem, ele não saberia dizer.

Yitao, agora também com 20 anos, cresceu e se tornou um homem muito atraente, ganhando olhares em toda parte. Ele gostava de esportes, fazia wushu desde os 10 anos, ganhando um corpo definido, jogava tênis desde os 11 e fez basquete no Ensino Fundamental 2 e Médio. Agora fazia vôlei por diversão; com sua altura e força, ele era ótimo. Queria muito ser como o pai, alguém que é conhecido por todo lugar, então foi na direção da administração de empresas, tendo aulas sobre o assunto. Apesar de ser o cara que todos querem namorar ou ser, pensando que ele é a pessoa mais forte que conhecem, ele ainda mantém uma personalidade agradável; ainda sendo muito apegado de vez em quando à mãe, sendo provocado por Joonxing o chamando de ‘filhinho da mamãe’. Tao, por outro lado, não se importava; amava Yitao ele sendo criança ou adulto; e o amaria para sempre, afinal ele era seu filho.

Ao crescerem, quando a puberdade chegou para os três, Kris ofereceu a eles um trabalho, pedindo para serem os modelos de suas roupas nas revistas, assim, eles ganharam grande popularidade. Juntos, eles eram os Dragon’s Birds (Pássaros do Dragão), com Joonxing e seu ar aristocrático, Baekyeol e sua aparência adrógena e Yitao com sua feição forte, eles eram os novos modelos de sua geração. Baekyeol, com a promessa de que um dia voltaria a estudar, parou de ir às aulas para ser modelo em tempo integral para Kris.

Heilang, o antes pequeno Husky Siberiano, cresceu forte e saudável, constantemente protegendo as pessoas da casa, assegurando que todos estão bem.

Por último, o rei e a rainha da casa tiveram seus momentos aqui e acolá, mas trouxeram uma adição à sua família. Eles fizeram fertilização in vitro, com o esperma de ambos e implantaram em uma barriga de aluguel. Então foram presenteados com outro príncipe, bonito e saudável menino. Eles o nomearam Huang Jin Long, o que significa ‘dragão dourado’ em chinês; como apelido o chamavam de Huangjin ou baby Jin. Parecia que o menino havia conseguido a maioria da aparência de Kris desta vez apesar de ser apenas um bebê, mas para todos, ele era um bebê dragão. Ele agora tem dois meses de idade e parecia tão fofo e gordinho quanto antes.

“Como está meu baby, hm?” Tao riu ao encarar o outro deitado na sua cama e de Kris. “Como está meu dragão? Huh? Como está meu dragão?” ele sorriu.

“Estou bem.” Kris disse do nada, fazendo o moreno revirar os olhos.

“Não você.” Tao disse ao se virar e encarar o loiro. “Estou falando com meu outro dragão.” Ele disse enquanto gentilmente segurava o bebê e colocava sua cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. O panda acariciava gentilmente as costas do bebê. “Hm! Tão cheiroso! Por quê? Porque mamãe te deu um banho! Né!” Tao se ajeitou e sentou de pernas cruzadas na cama, virado de costas para o outro dragão. Kris inclinou a cabeça, observando o filho mais novo observar o quarto, como se o analisasse. O dragão mais velho se aproximou de Tao, para encarar o pequenino Huangjin. O dragãozinho foi pego de surpresa e arregalou os olhos para Kris. O loiro se aproximou e estendeu o braço perguntando se o bebê queria ser pego e então começou a pegar no menininho, mas Huangjin em vez de sorrir e ficar feliz, começou a chorar.

Imediatamente Kris se afastou e Tao pulou assustado com o gemido choroso repentino e tirou o bebê do ombro. “O que foi meu bebê?” ele perguntou, tentando balançar Huangjin. “Você viu o rosto do papai de novo?”

Huangjin tinha esse problema de não gostar de ser tocado pelas figuras mais másculas da casa; ele ficava calmo com Xiumin, Luhan, Suho e Baekyeol, apesar do último ter um pouco de medo de derrubar o bebê ao segura-lo, e ainda mais feliz ao ser segurado por Tao. Ele chora quando qualquer um dos mais másculos tentam pega-lo e especialmente chora muito quando é deixado sozinho com algum deles. E a mais nova descoberta, feita por Luhan, era que ele também chorava ao ver qualquer um dos mais másculos a sua frente. Eles achavam que era apenas uma fase, e que logo Huangjin superaria esse pequeno problema.

Tao rapidamente o colocou no berço para dormir e olhou por cima do ombro dando um ‘joinha’ para Kris. O dragão mais velho devolveu o gesto desanimado. Ele realmente queria segurar o filho, mas sempre que tentava, o pequenino chorava.

“Vou acordar Yitao agora” Tao disse e se levantou devagar, não querendo acordar o bebê. “Já é quase 5:30.” disse coçando os olhos.

“E-Espera... você vai me deixar aqui?” Kris sussurrou em pânico. “E se ele acordar?!”

“Então só segura ele e balança um pouco até ele dormir. Como eu fiz.”

“M-Mas ele vai chorar!”

Tao descartou a possibilidade. “Tenho que acordar o panda ou ele vai se atrasar para o treino de vôlei.” ele disse e se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha do maior. “Você ficará bem. Ele está dormindo.”

Antes de Kris protestar, Tao foi até a porta e saiu do quarto. Quando fechou a porta, Kris ficou rígido onde estava, encarando o bebê como se fosse a coisa mais perigosa no quarto. _‘Só se acalme... ele está dormindo… dormindo. Respire fundo.’_

 

**~TAORIS~**

 

Tao foi até o quarto do filho mais velho; bateu na porta e esperou, mas não houve resposta. Bateu de novo, desta vez dizendo que ia entrar.

Ao adentrar no quarto, Tao sentiu uma veia estourar em seu cérebro. Yitao cresceu e sua habilidade de ser organizado se foi e ele se tornou um pouco porquinho. O quarto estava uma bagunça, havia roupas em todo lugar, garrafas de água e copos na sua mesa, e os trabalhos da faculdade na mesa e no chão. Heilang estava também deitado no chão, mas em sua cama, completamente limpo.

 _‘O único bom garoto aqui é Heilang.’_ Ele suspirou. Tao andou cautelosamente até a cama de Yitao e balançou levemente o filho. “Yitao... hora de levantar... treino de vôlei.”

“Hm”

“Yitao”

“Hm?” ele gemeu um pouco mais alto.

Tao pegou o cobertor e puxou. “Hora de- wow!” o garoto de 20 anos estava sem camisa com apenas seu short de dormir, entretando, a única coisa estranha era que Yitao tinha as duas mãos dentro de seu short. “Por que você está com as maõs dentro do short? Você teve... ahn, um bom sonho?”

“Mãe!” Yitao rapidamente tirou as mãos do short esse cobriu com o cobertor, deixando só a cabeça de forta, como um tartaruga, e balançou a cabeça, completamente vermelho. “E-Eu não estava fazendo isso! Eu estava com frio aí coloquei as mãos no short para esquentar!”

“Vista um suéter ou algo assim para não ter que fazer isso.” Ele cutucou Yitao na cabeça. “Enfim, hora de levantar... vôlei às 6:15. E… eu sei que você é um cavalheiro, poderia por favor levar Baekyeol e Joonxing para a escola?”

“Sim.” Yitao assentiu.

“Ótimo! Oh… e não esqueça o trabalho… seu pai precisa dos três para modelar hoje.” Ele beijou a cabeça do filho e saiu do quarto.

Assim que Tao voltou para seu quarto, ele riu baixinho quando viu Kris se inclinando contra a cama, segurando apertado um travesseiro em seu peito ao observar Huangjin de longe. Ele foi até a cama e engatinhou até Kris, sentando ao seu lado. “Tudo bem?” ele sussurrou.

“Hm” Kris assentiu. “Ótimo.” Ele disse ainda com um tom meio tenso.

Para acalmar o marido, ele colocou a mão na sua bochecha e o aproximou de si para que ambos se encarassem. Tao deu um selinho nos lábios do loiro e sorriu. Agora parecia que o dragão estava se acalmando. Então beijou novamente o marido, dessa vez o mais intenso que pode.

Ao se afastar, Tao mordeu o lábio, se prevenindo de soltar uma risada. O mais velho parecia atordoado, fazendo com que Tao desse mais beijos em seus lábios.

Novamente ao se afastar, procurando por ar, viu o rosto vermelho do loiro. O panda queria rir, mas havia um bebê dragão no quarto. Em vez disso, ele colocou a mão atrás do pescoço de Kris e o puxou para que apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro e o abraçou apertado.

“Te amo” Tao sorriu ao sussurrar. “Muito.”

Kris se aconchegou ao pescoço de Tao. “Te amo mais.”

Tao só sorriu, e enquanto os dois continuavam seu momento meloso, Huangjin começou a fazer alguns sons. Isso chamou a atenção de Tao e os dois separaram o abraço. O panda foi até o berço e viu seu bebêzinho chorando.

“Coitado do meu baby! Você teve um pesadelo?” ele pegou a criança no colo e foi até Kris, sentando ao lado dele e o deixando ‘em pé’ enquanto o segurava pelo tronco. “O que houve? Eu acabei de te dar comida... ainda está com fome?”

Huangjin começou a fazer bico e inflar as bochechas, fazendo Tao ficar animado. “Ah, você é tão fofo! Quero te morder!” e beijou o menino na bochecha. “Você é meu bebezinho! Meu bebezinho!”

O bebê sorriu e começou a rir. Ouvir os sons do filho mais novo fez com que Kris abrisse um sorriso; era viciante ouvi-lo rir desse jeito.

“Huangjin... veja o papai.”

“Ahn?!”

Tao colocou Huangjin em frente a Kris, esperando que ele não chorasse. O bebê dragão arregalou os olhos ao ver o pai.

Depois de segundos em silêncio, Kris sentiu-se surpreso. “E-Ele não chorou.” Kris disse um pouco animado. “Ele provavelmente gosta de m-”

Um pequeno som de pum foi ouvido, causando que ambos arregalassem os olhos. Tao olhou para Kris e Kris olhou para Tao.

“Foi você?” Kris perguntou e Tao cerrou os olhos.

“Não foi eu. Huangjin- minha nossa... isso fede.” Tao franziu o nariz. “Olha o que você fez!”

“Eu? Ele soltou pum!”

“Por que te viu! Agora sempre que te ver vai soltar uma bomba!” Tao levantou da cama e foi até o fraldário do outro lado do quarto. “Venha aqui... você vai trocar ele.”

“Yah!”

“Venha. Aqui.”

“C-Claro, querido.” Kris levantou da cama e cambaleou até Tao que estava segurando um dragão chorão.

Juntos, eles limparam Huangjin e colocaram uma fralda limpa nele e novas roupas. Agora ele estava feliz.

“Ah... silêncio.” Tao disse um pouco aliviado, acariciando as costas do filho, lentamente o balançando para que dormisse.

“Hm. E... isso.” Tao pegou a fralda suja e colocou na lata de lixo. Kris olhou para o panda e sorriu.

A visão de seu filho e do panda o fazia sentir uma sensação calorosa em si.

Ele amava isso.

Amava a sua vida, e não a mudaria. Ele tinha ótimos amigos, ainda vivendo com ele, três ‘sobrinhos’ o qual amava demais, um filho que havia crescido para ser um grande homem, e um bebê que sabe que crescerá para ser tão bom quando o irmão mais velho, um cachorro leal e um panda que todo dia o fazia se apaixonar ainda mais que no anterior.

Tao se virou, observando o dragão. “O que?”

“Hm?”

“Está me encarando... algo errado?”

“Ah... não.”

“Não?”

“Não.”

“Hm, okay então.”

“É só que...” Ele pausou, fingindo estar pensando.

“...que?”

“...é só que eu te amo.”

Tao corou e só assentiu de leve, rapidamente se virando para evitar o olhar intenso de Kris, fazendo o loiro rir baixinho.

Outro capítulo estava aberto em suas vidas e com certeza haveria alguns obstáculos no caminho e algumas batalhas teriam que vencer, mas com certeza, enquanto todos estivessem juntos, família e amigos, Kris absolutamente aproveitaria cada minuto.

_‘Este é apenas o começo.’_

**_Fim._ **


	30. Sidestory - Dia dos Pais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chegou o Dia dos Pais na Coreia, o que Yitao faria para presentear seus dois amados pai e mãe?  
> (OS; fluffy; Tao/Kris/Yitao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

**Nanny – Sidestory – Yitao – Dia dos Pais**

****   


Yitao fez bico ao apoiar o queixo no lápis de cor roxo.

 _‘É dia dos pais... o que eu dou pra mamãe e papai?’_ ele olhou para o desenho que havia feito; dando uma expressão de reprovação, ele amassou o desenho e jogou no chão. _‘Eu não sei o que fazer’_ pensou tristemente.

Ele começou a limpar a bagunça que fizera, colocando seus lápis de cor na caixa em que pertenciam e seus papeis na pequena mesa. Seu estômago roncou um pouco, fazendo-o colocar as mãos na barriga. _‘Eu tenho que ir até tia Xiumin’_. Assim ele deixou o quarto; ao descer as escadas ele percebeu qie ainda não havia visto sua ‘mãe’ e seu pai aquele dia.

Assim que chegou a cozinha, viu a ‘tia’ sentado à bancada, lendo um livro.

“Tia”

Xiumin olhou para o garotinho e colocou o livro no balcão. “Yitao” ele se virou totalmente para o menino. “Sim? Algo errado?”

“Hm, cadê mamãe e papai?”

“Eles saíram por um tempo. Voltarão logo.”

 _‘Ah, é perfeito!’_ Yitao sorriu; de repente, ele não estava mais com fome. “Tia, hoje é dia dos pais, né?”

“Hm” Xiumin assentiu. “Sim, é.”

“Pode me ajudar a pensar num presente pra mamãe e papai?” ele cutucou a cabeça. “Não pensei em nada.”

“Ah, claro.” Xiumin puxou um banco e bateu no assento, dizendo a Yitao para sentar-se ali. “O que você tem em mente? Alguma coisa?”

“Não.” O pandinha disse ao sentar. “Eu quero que seja ótimo pra mamãe e papai nunca esquecerem.”

“Tenho certeza de que eles não irão esquecer Yitao. Você é filho deles _.”_ _‘Bom… Tao não é realmente uma mãe… yah, tanto faz, ainda, ele é seu filho.’_ “Eles irão amar.”

“Oh, mas mesmo assim” Yitao apoiou o queixo na bancada. “Quero que seja especial.”

Xiumin assentiu e pensou um pouco. _‘O que nós podemos fazer que é simples e fofo?’_ Ele pegou nas bochechas redondas. “Ah, nós podemos fazer pequenos bonecos.”

“Ahn?”

“Sim” Xiumin explicou como seria fácil fazê-los no pouco tempo que tinham antes de Tao e Kris voltarem para casa. “Eu ainda tenho alguns que sobraram do Natal. E é simples, eu sei como fazer.”

  “Eu quero ajudar também!”

Xiumin riu. “Eu cuido da parte de cortar e costurar. Você pode machucar seus dedos.”

Yitao inflou as bochechas, mas assentiu. “Okay então”

 

**~YITAO~**

 

“Então, o que você tem em mente, Yitao?” Xiumin perguntou ao trazer seus utensílios do seu quarto e de Chen.

“Ah... Eu pensei num panda e um dragão e um bebê panda também!”

“Por que esses?”

“Porque mamãe parece com um panda? E papai parece um dragão.” Ele apontou para as sobrancelhas. “E as sobrancelhas dele são assim... oh! Ele também parece com aquele passáro vermelho do joguinho do celular dele!” Yitao crispou os lábios. “Mas papai gosta muito de dragões e... eu não sei qual escolher.” Ele franziu a testas.

“Podemos fazer os dois se quiser.” Xiumin acariciou o menino na cabeça. “Não é tão difícil.”

“Mesmo? Podemos?”

“É claro!” Xiumin abriu uma forma de plástico. “E porque você é um panda?”

“Ah, porque eu pareço muito com mamãe, então também sou um panda! Né?”

O cozinheiro assentiu. “Certo” ele procurou no que havia trazido e pegou diferentes feltros. “Já que pandas são preto e branco, e o pássaro é... vermelho, que cor você quer que o dragão seja?”

“Hm” Yitao crispou os lábios. “Vermelho também... desse jeito.” Ele apontou para uma cor mais escura de vermelho.

“Certo. Oh, você quer que eles sejam animais ou pessoas vestidas de animais?”

“Ahn?”

“Sim” Xiumin citou. “Você sabe, um fofo macacão de panda que você tem que seu pai fez?” Yitao assentiu. “Bom, eu posso fazer daquele modo. Para a sua mãe- Ah, vou desenhar para você.” Ele pegou um carderno que uma caneta que havia ali perto e desenhou o que estava pensando.

“Ah, entendi!” Yitao assentiu. “Podemos fazer assim?”

“Claro”

Pelo resto da tarde, Yitao e Xiumin ficaram fazendo o presente de Tao e Kris. O pequeno panda estava todo animado e mal conseguia esperar para mostrar a eles, graças a ideia ótima de sua ‘tia’. “Obrigado tia Xiumin, por me ajudar... e pela ideia!”

“Sem problema.” Xiumin riu. “Tenho certeza que eles irão gostar.” Ele terminou os últimos toques no feltro do pequeno panda e colocou ao lado das outras. “Pronto!” disse orgulho. “Tudo feito.”

Yitao se sobressaltou ao olhar a família e começou a rir. “Esse parece mesmo o papai.” Ele apontou para as sobrancelhas. “Parece que tá com raiva.”

 _‘Ele parece mesmo com raiva ou algo assim.’_ Xiumin riu levemente. _‘Ah, é só uma brincadeira mesmo.’_ “Eu acho que eles chegarão logo. Por que não tira suas roupas de brincar?”

“Okay. Posso vestir meu macacão de panda?”

“Claro. Acho que vai ser fofo quando você der a eles seu presente, sim?”

O garotinho assentiu. “Volto já!” ele correu até as escadas e subiu ao seu quarto, procurando em seu closet o macacão. _‘Onde tá? Onde… Oh, aqui!’_ ele pegou o objeto _. ‘Tá limpo! Bom!’_ ele sorriu. Rapidamente se trocou e se olhou no espelho. “To fofo!” ele saiu correndo do quarto e desceu as escasas, correndo até onde Xiumin estava. “Tia! Voltei!”

Xiumin se virou e sorriu. “Awn, tão fofo. Enquanto você se vestia seu pai ligou.” Ele arrumou os feltros. “Eles estão trazendo Baekhyun e Chanyeol-”

“E Baekyeol?”

O cozinheiro riu. “E Baekyeol aqui, para que vocês possam brincar.”

_‘Esse é o melhor dia de todos!’_

“Eles estarão chegando logo.”

“Eu posso abrir a porta e sentar na escada?”

“Claro. Aqui.” Ele colocou os bonecos nas mãos do pequenino. “Só sente lá okay. Não abra o portão.”

“Não abro, prometo!” Assim, Yitao foi até a porta da frente. Assim como prometeu, sentou nos degraus da escada e esperou pelos pais, seus tios e seu melhor amigo chegarem. Ele olhou para a família que segurava e sorriu _. ‘Isso é tão perfeito! Mamãe e papai vão gostar!’_

O pequeno panda olhou para cima e viu o portão abrir. _‘Eles chegaram!’_ Ele rapidamente levantou e começou a pular animado. Assim que o carro chegou perto da entrada, Yitao correu até Tao assim que o moreno saiu do carro.

“Mamãe!” ele pulou, fazendo o panda segurá-lo.

“Yitao” Tao abraçou o outro, o ajustando em seus braços. “Você está usando seu macacão de panda.”

“Uhum” Yitao sorriu ao se virar para Kris, que estava indo até eles. “Papai!” ele se inclinou, tentando abaixar a cabeça do pai, para que pudesse dar-lhe um beijo na testa.

“Bom, olá para você também meu filho.” Ele acariciu a cabeça do menino.

“Tenho uma surpresa para os dois!” e então mostrou a família de feltro.

“Oh, que fofo! Pessoas vestidas de animais! Dois pandas, obviamente Tao e Yitao e o dragão é Kris! E... esse Angry Bird.. eu acho que é Kris de novo?” Baekhyun sorriu com o que Yitao segurava. “Awn, é tão fofo! Você os fez Yitao?”

“Tia Xiumin me ajudou!” ele disse orgulhosamente. “Tia é muito bom fazendo bonecos.”

“Ele é mesmo. Ficou incrível.” Chanyeol sorriu para a família de feltro.

“Feliz Dia dos Pais mamãe e papai! Eu amo vocês!” o pequeno panda deu um beijo na bochecha do pai e da mãe.

Tao corou um pouco, mas sorriu. _‘Tão sério...’_ “Eu também te amo.”

Yitao sorriu para os pais até que seus olhos viram Baekyeol sorrindo para ele. O pequeno panda se remexeu, fazendo Tao coloca-lo no chão. Baekyeol teve a chance de ir até o outro.

“Yay! Yitao é um panda” Baekyeol afagou a própria cabeça no ombro do outro, fazendo o pandinha corar. Baekyeol se afastou e bateu as mãos. “Pode me dar um beijo também?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol e Yitao disseram.

“Sim! Você deu um beijo em seus pais... eu vou receber um também?”

“Não mesmo.” Yitao inflou as bochechas e cruzou os braços. Aquilo fez Baekyeol ficar com os olhos marejados. O pequeno panda gemeu incomodado e se inclinou dando ao outro um beijo na bochecha. “Pronto. T-Tudo bem?”

Baekhyun deu um leve ‘ataque’, colocando as mãos nas bochehcas. “Tão fofo! Yah, preciso de uma câmera!”

“Oh, vocês ainda estão aqui?” Xiumin saiu da mansão. “Porque não entram? Tenho bolo.”

“Bolo!” Baekyeol e Yitao disseram na mesma hora; eles correram, passando por todos e entraram na casa.

“Essas crianças vão ficar com cáries.” Kris disse quando Tao o entregou o dragão e o Angry Bird para ele. “Estou sempre tão raivoso?”

“Hm” Tao cerrou os olhos, olhando para Kris e para a ave. “Sim.”

“Quê?!”

O panda riu, junto dos outros. “N-Não” ele acariciou a bochecha do loiro. “Estava brincando.” Ele infantilmente deu a língua para Kris. “Só brincando.”

Kris fez bico; passou os braços ao redor da cintura do moreno. “V-Vamos. Hora do bolo.”

Xiumin, Baekhyun e Chanyeol foram na frente, enquanto Tao e Kris os seguiam. “Tão fofo, não é? Yitao é tão sério com isso...” Tao disse. “M-Mas a coisa é… eu não sou uma mãe.” Ele riu levemente. “Não deveria receber presentes.”

“Você pode não ser uma mulher, mas aos olhos de Yitao, você é uma ótima e carinhosa mãe.” Kris levantou a mão de Tao que estava segurando o panda. “E isso é o agradecimento dele.”

“Mamãe! Papai! Bolo!” Yitao começou a acenar com o garfo em sua mão, enquanto segurava com a outra um pratinho com bolo.

“Yi-Yitao! Não balance o garfo assim! Você pode arrancar seu olho!” Tao correu até o menino, acalmando-o. Yitao riu e cutucou a mãe no nariz, fazendo o panda corar.

Kris riu com a cena e foi até o filho e Tao. _‘Sim, você é uma mãe Tao. Obrigado.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yitao é um fofo!  
> :3


	31. Sidestory - Crianças

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yitao, ciumento como o pai, odeia quando deixa de ter a atenção de Baekyeol só para si, principalmente quando perde essa atenção para Joonxing.  
> (OS; flyffy; Yitao/Baekyeol; child friendship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

**Nanny – Sidestory (Yitao/Baekyeol/Joonxing)**

****

Yitao franziu a sobrancelha e trouxe os joelhos até o peito. Ele havia acabado de chegar da escola e estava esperando Baekyeol vir para brincar, mas por alguma razão, Baekyeol estava atrasado. Normalmente, o menino de cabelos ondulados corria até seu quarto e batia na porta, o chamando para brincar.

_‘Porque ele tá demorando tanto?’_

Uma batida foi ouvida e Yitao imediatamente olhou para a porta. A porta estava aberta e Tao espiou o quarto. “Oh, você está aqui. O que está fazendo aqui?”

“To esperando o Baekyeol chegar.”

“Mas” Tao abriu mais a porta. “Baekyeol está aqui... ele está lá fora com Joonxing.”

“Ahn?!” Yitao correu e pessou pela ‘mãe’, descendo as escadas. Ele foi até o quintal e viu Baekyeol e Joonxing sentados um perto do outro nos degraus. O pequeno panda franziu o rosto e ficou em pé ao lado da porta.

“Por que não vai até eles?” Yitao olhou para cima e viu que Xiumin sorria olhando para si. O garotinho ia falar, mas em vez disso, só balançou a cabeça. “Você não quer brincar?” Yitao olhou de volta e crispou os lábios. Baekyeol começou a rir sobre algo que Joonxing disse a ele e como resultado, Baekyeol inclinou a cabeça e a apoiou no ombro do outro. Yitao se virou e correu de volta subindo as escadas. Ele ouviu Xiumin gritar por ele, mas mesmo assim não parou.

Yitao passou por Tao no corredor; o moreno chamou pelo menino, mas em vez de responder, ouviu-se uma porta bater com força. Tao imediatamente foi ao quarto de Yitao e bateu. “Yitao... Yitao, por favor abra a porta. O que aconteceu?” nenhuma resposta foi ouvida, o que deixou Tao mais preocupado. Ele se virou, vendo Xiumin subir as escadas. “X-Xiumin, o que aconteceu com o Yitao?”

“E-Eu não sei. Ele estava encarando o Baekyeol e o Joonxing... e-eu perguntei se ele queria brincar e ele só balançou a cabeça.”

“Oh, Yitao...” Tao bateu novamente na porta. “Saia daí… o que houve?”

Do outro lado da porta, Yitao franziu o rosto e sentou na cama. Ele pegou um travesseiro e colocou na cabeça, não querendo escutar mais nenhuma batida que Tao fazia na porta. _‘Por que Baekyeol tá dando mais atenção pro Joonxing do que pra mim?!’_

Algumas horas passaram, e durante esse tempo, Tao e Xiumin decidiram deixar Yitao sozinho para se acalmar. Baekyeol notou que Yitao não desceu para brincar com ele e Joonxing, mas Tao disse para esperar porque Yitao não estava se sentindo bem.

 _‘Ele tá demorando muito.’_ Baekyeol pensou; ele subiu as escadas e agora estava em frente ao quarto de Yitao. “Yitao... é o Baekyeol. Porque você não desceu pra brincar comigo e com o Joonxing?”

Yitao não respondeu de volta e permaneceu em silêncio.

“Yitao” Baekyeol colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu. Ele viu Yitao na cama, dormindo. O garotinho de cabelos ondulados foi até o pequeno panda e se ajoelhou no chão, apoiando os braços na cama. Observou o outro dormir, inclinando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. _‘Qual é a história... que mama lê pra mim…’_ ele arregalou os olhos. _‘Ah sim! Bela Adormecida! A princesa acorda com… com… com o que?’_

Enquanto Baekyeol pensava, Yitao se virou, agora encarando outro. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e respirou fundo enquanto dormia.

 _‘Oh! Sim! O príncipe beijou ela! Como um príncipe, eu vou dar um beijo nele!_ _Mas… onde era?’_ Baekyeol gemeu e coçou a cabeça pensativo. _‘Ah, sim, no nariz!’_ Baekyeol se ajeitou em pé e encarou o outro. Se inclinou e deu um beijinho no nariz de Yitao.

Enquanto o pequeno panda se remexia, Baekyeol se afastou e observou o outro se espreguiçar. Yitao piscou os olhos e os abriu; arregalou-os quando viu quem era. Imediatamente sentou e se encostou na parede.

“O que tá f-fazendo aqui?”

Baekyeol fez um bico fofo. “Você não desceu pra brincar comigo e com Joonxing.”

Yitao cruzou os braços. “Você e Joonxing podem brincar juntos.”

“Mas e você?”

“Vocês não precisam de mim!” Yitao fungou e começou a coçar o olho com a mão direita.

Baekyeol começou a se sentir mal. Ele subiu na cama e sentou ao lado de Yitao.

“Vá embora.” Yitao disse, não olhando para o outro. Ele se afastou, escondendo a cabeça nos braços cruzados. O outro garotinho se enclinou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Yitao.

“Por que tá com raiva Yitao?” Silêncio foi dado e Baekyeol cutucou o outro. “Por favor, fala comigo.” Baekyeol ouviu um murmúrio saindo da boca do outro. Ele levantou a cabeça. “O que foi?”

“Eu disse” Yitao falou mais alto, levantando a cabeça para encarar o outro. “que Baekyeol gosta mais de Joonxing que de mim.”

“Do que tá falando?!”

Yitao começou a chorar levemente. “Por que Baekyeol é mais feliz com Joonxing. V-Você não veio aqui como sempre faz quando vem na minha casa.”

Baekyeol crispou os lábios; ele não gostava quando pessoas choravam. Se alguém chora, então ele chora também. O garotinho levantou as mãos e colocou perto dos olhos e logo começou a chorar.

Yitao parou assim que ouviu Baekyeol chorar. Rapidamente parou de chorar e limpou os olhinhos. “P-Por q-que tá chorando?”

“Porque... porque… Yitao também tá!”

O pequeno panda se acalmou. “Viu, não to mais chorando! Viu?” ele limpou mais os olhos e fez uma expressão feliz. Baekyeol olhou para ele e lentamente foi parando de chorar, e fungou um pouco.

“Então, Yitao não tá mais triste... o-ou com raiva?”

Ele só pode suspirar; assentiu e deu um sorriso fraco. “To bem melhor” Yitao se aproximou e limpou as lágrimas de Baekyeol com a barra de sua camisa. “To bem.”

O garotinho de cabelos ondulados assentiu, acreditando no que Yitao dizia. Baekyeol deixou formar um sorriso nos lábios e passou os braços pelo pescoço de Yitao, fazendo o menino corar. “Yitao voltou ao normal agora!” ele disse alto, abraçando apertado o pequeno panda.

“Sim... Eu ach-”

Yitao não pode terminar a frase após sentir Baekyeol dar um beijo em sua bochecha. O pequeno panda se afastou, corado. “O q-que... por que fez isso?”

“Porque mama e papa disseram que beijos podem fazer os dodóis irem embora. To então fazendo com que você não fique triste ou com raiva de novo.” Ele sorriu. “E também porque gosto de dar beijo na bochecha do Yitao! Agora, podemos ir brincar? Com Joonxing?”

Levou um tempo, mas Yitao assentiu. “Okay”

Baekyeol então pulou da cama, puxando Yitao com ele. Mas antes que pudessem andar mais, Yitao o puxou de volta.

“O que foi?”

“Ahn” Yitao corou. “Baekyeol gosta mais de quem? Eu ou Joonxing?”

O garotinho só riu; era uma pergunta tão boba para o pandinha fazer.

“Eu gosto mais do Yitao, claro!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esses dois são muito fofos! difuskhjsnd awn!


	32. Sidestory - Mal-Entendido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um passeio no shopping e uma ida a floricultura. O que um mal-entendido pode gerar?  
> (OS; drama/romance; Chanyeol/Baekhyun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

**Nanny Sidestory – ChanBaek**

** **

“Baekhyun… sério, o que aconteceu?” Tao estava sentado ao lado de seu melhor amigo, na cama de Kris, acariciando suas costas, confortando-o. Não muito tempo atrás, Baekhyun entrou na mansão de Kris com Baekyeol em seus braços. Isso era estranho, do ponto de vista de Tao; Baekhyun estava com os olhos inchados e seu nariz vermelho; era óbvio que o outro estivera chorando. Tao rapidamente levou-o para seu quarto e de Kris, para poderem conversar em particular. “Por que está chorando?”

Baekhyun crispou os lábios e balançou a cabeça furiosamente, não querendo falar sobre o assunto ainda. Tao respeitou a decisão do amigo e esperou. Se inclinou para o criado-mudo e pegou alguns lenços, entregando a Baekhyun, mas o outro não pegava. O panda suspirou; começou a pensar no que teria deixado seu amigo tão triste e indignado.

“Baekhyun... eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso, mas sério... você terá que me dizer uma hora ou outra.”

Baekhyun lambeu os lábios e balançou a cabeça. “Ainda não Tao... estou realmente com raiva agora, ok.”

“Ok, ok... desculpe.” Tao suspirou novamente. _‘O que houve?’_

 

**~CHANBAEK~**

 

“Então… o que houve?” Kris perguntou a Chanyeol ao se encostar no assento. Ele, junto de Chen, Yixing e Sehun, estavam em um bom restaurante, tendo o que seria um jantar cedo na noite. O que acontece é que um deles está para baixo e o dragão queria melhorar a situação. “Chanyeol, você nem tocou na comida-”

“Desculpe. Eu… não estou com fome.”

“Hey cara.” Chen o cutucou com o cotovelo. “Sério... você está triste desde que chegou aqui.”

Chanyeol suspirou e balançou a cabeça. “Nada. Não é assunto de vocês-”

“Mas você é nosso amigo Chanyeol-”

“Eu sei.” Ele interrompeu Sehun. “Eu sei disso, mas como eu disse… não é assunto de vocês. Ok.” Chanyeol levantou do assento, ganhando os olhares de outras pessoas no restaurante. “Sinto muito... eu pago pela comida depois. Só tenho que ir.” Com isso, ele saiu do restaurant, ignorando o chamado dos outros, exceto do dragão.

“Kris.” Yixing disse, olhando do motorista para o loiro. “Você está deixando ele ir? Ele está bravo, pode fazer algo idiota.”

“Ele não vai fazer.” Kris balançou a cabeça. “Conhecendo ele… ele vai andar, até se acalmar.” _‘Mas o que aconteceu?’_

 

**~CHANBAEK~**

 

Baekhyun deixou as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos ao continuar contando sua história. Pela última meia hora, ele contou a Tao o por quê de estar naquele estado.

Apenas algumas horas mais cedo, Baekhyun estava organizando as suas coisas e de Chanyeol no closet, colocando as roupas novas no local certo. Ao pegar as roupas velhas  de Chanyeol para serem lavadas, ele percebeu que elas cheiravam muito doce. Igual a nos dias anteriores, suas roupas estavam cheirando doce como flores. Baekhyun sabia que Chanyeol não estava usando nenhum perfume com essência de flores; ele sabia muito bem e tinha certeza que Chanyeol nunca usaria fragâncias tão doces. Começou a se preocupar; e se Chanyeol estava com outra pessoa?

Baekhyun estava tendo uma batalha em seu interior. Chanyeol não poderia estar cansado dele. Eles ainda estavam noivos um do outro e eles tinham Baekyeol em suas vidas, mas ainda, a dúvida estava começando a nascer.

Assim que Chanyeol chegou em casa com Baekyeol, ele queria confronta-lo, só para saber o que estava acontecendo. Mandou Baekyeol ir para seu quarto e disse para ligar a TV, querendo ter uma conversa privada com Chanyeol.

Os dois conversaram, com Baekhyun dizendo o que havia encontrado, mas logo a conversa se tornou mais uma discussão. Para Baekhyun, parecia que Chanyeol estava escondendo algo e negando tudo que ele dizia, dizendo que estava imaginando coisas. Quanto mais os dois discutiam, Baekhyun dizia que não era idiota e que sabia como as roupas de Chanyeol cheiravam e ele tinha certeza que o outro estava vendo outra pessoa.

O mais baixo adicionou mais lenha na fogueira, deixando o mais alto com raiva. Chanyeol então jogou de volta dizendo que viu Baekhyun sendo próximo demais de um cara numa loja no shopping do passeio público semanas antes.

Baekhyun estava completamente confuso; ele nunca faria isso. Antes de sequer responder, o mais alto continuou dizendo que ele deveria ser quem estava com dúvidas já que ele havia visto Baekhyun com outra pessoa. As palavras começaram a ficar cada vez mais ásperas e Baekhyun começou a lacrimejar; ele não sabia do que Chanyeol estava falando. O mais alto ergueu a voz dizendo que talvez Baekhyun estivesse cansado dele há semanas e que estava saindo para se divertir com outro homem.

Isso deixou Baekhyun furioso e ele deu um forte tapa no rosto de Chanyeol. Estava com raiva do outro, sua metade, seu amor, disse coisas assim para ele. Com isso, correu até o quarto de Baekyeol, pegou o filho e saiu o mais rápido que pode, sem nem olhar para o outro.

“Minha nossa, Baekhyun.” Tao só conseguia balançar a cabeça; “C-Chanyeol disse isso mesmo?”

“Sim!” ele disse ao panda. “Foi o que ele disse! Eu ainda não sei do que ele está falando... me viu com outro homem!” ele chorou mais e apoiou o rosto com as mãos.

Tao sentiu que deveria fazer alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não deveria se meter nos problemas dos outros. Essa situação deveria ser resolvida entre eles. O moreno levou sua mão até a cabeça de Baekhyun e a aproximou, para que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro. “Sinto muito Baekhyun... só dê algum tempo e converse com ele de novo-”

“Eu acho... que não deveriamos casar-”

“Agora, espere.” Tao interrompeu. “Não diga isso… apenas fale com Chan-”

“Não. Eu sei que cheiro senti e eu sei que ele deve estar cansado de mim e de Baekyeol. Ele foi quem concordou em adotar Baekyeol... ele foi quem me pediu em casamento... eu não fiz nada errado... se ele quer estar com outra pessoa, ele não deveria ter feito nada disso.” Sua voz embargou. “Por que ele está brincando comigo?” Baekhyun tentou tirar o anel de noivado, mas não saía. “N-Não q-quer sair!”

“Pare com isso, Baekhyun!” Tao segurou a mão do amigo para não deixa-lo tirar o anel. “Só... por favor, não tire. Por favor, não tire o anel.” Ele deu um olhar suplicante para o outro. “Não desista de vocês.”

 

**~CHANBAEK~**

 

“Oh, Sr. Park.” O homem no balcão assentiu para ele. “Veio bem na hora. Eu tenho seu pedido pronto. Terminei algumas horas atrás.”

“Obrigado Hyungjoon… mas uh… acho que pode jogar fora.”

“Huh?” Hyungjoon se virou confuso. “O que quer dizer-”

“Eu pagarei… levou muito tempo para criar o buquê de flores. Sinto muito.” Chanyeol deixou um suspiro sair. Desde que viu Baekhyun semanas atrás com outra pessoa que ele não conhecia, ele começou a se preocupar. Tentou pensar que estava tudo bem, pensando que eles estavam só conversando e nada mais, mas a imagem de Baekhyun com outro o deixava confuso. Ele temia que Baekhyun se cansasse dele e Baekyeol e os deixasse. Então decidiu dar-lhe um buquê de flores e se desculpar por tudo de errado que já havia feito, mas o mais alto pensava no que havia feito de errado, algo que faria o menor troca-lo, mas nada veio em sua mente.

_‘E se Baekhyun estiver realmente cansado de mim... e se ele vai acabar comigo e... com o noivado.’_

“Sr. Park... tem certeza?” Chanyeol olhou para Hyunjoon, que segurava o maravilhoso buquê com várias flores arranjadas. Abaixou a cabeça e simplesmente assentiu. “Senhor... por favor, não pode estar falando sério. Você me ajudou a escolher cada uma… todo dia! Como pode dizer que quer jogar fora? Todo seu esforço está aqui.”

“É... só que... não dará certo Hyungjoon. Eu só... vim aqui te dizer que pode jogar fora... ou vender para outra pessoa.”

“Sr. Park... você disse que era para o seu noivo.”

Chanyeol moreu o lábio. “Acho que ex-noivo.”

Hyungjoon arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. “Sr. Park, vamos fazer o seguinte... eu vou guardar isso para você.”

“Eu disse que pode-”

“Não... Não farei isso. Quando você estiver pronto… volte e pegue. Não precisa pagar... certo.”

“Hyungjoon-”

“Certo?” o dono era persistente. “Quando você estiver pronto.”

 

**~CHANBAEK~**

 

Chanyeol então voltou ao apartamento silêncioso, se sentindo mais depressivo que antes. Ao abrir a porta, pulou surpresa ao ver Tao em seu apartamento.

“T-Tao!”

O panda deu seu olhar mais desapontado para o outro. “Eu só vim pegar as coisas de Baekhyun e Baekyeol.”

Chanyeol assentiu. _‘Acho que precisamos de um tempo.’_ Ele olhou para as malas que Tao carregava. “Como você... quem te trouxe aqui?”

Tao encolheu os ombros. “Ônibus.”

“Te levo de volta.”

“Não precisa Chanyeol... não quero te perturbar.”

“Não, por favor. Me deixe te levar.”

Tao queria protestar, mas estava cansado. Ele concordou e entregou uma mochila a Chanyeol. “Oh” Chanyeol disse ao abrir um pouco a mochila. “Você esqueceu o bichinho de pelúcia do Baekyeol.”

“Que bichinho de pelúcia?”

“O pinguim... eu pego.” Chanyeol foi até o quarto do filho e procurou pelo brinquedo favorito dele. Sabia que o pequenino não conseguia dormir sem. Voltou para onde Tao estava e colocou o pinguim na mochila. “Baekyeol... uh, não consegue dormir sem ele.”

Tao assentiu. “Chanyeol…”

“Sim?”

“Você sabe que Baekhyun nunca… e eu digo, nunca, deixaria você ou Baekyeol. Ele nunca iria para outra pessoa.”

Chanyeol suspirou e não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele começou a abrir a porta novamente e gesticulou para o outro passar. Tao franziu o rosto e foi para fora.

O caminho foi silêncioso demais e levemente estranho. Tao queria falar, e perguntar o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas ficou calado. Continuava repetindo em sua cabeça que não era da sua conta e que os dois deveriam se resolver.

Ao chegarem na mansão de Kris, os dois adultos viram Baekyeol e Yitao sentados na escada da frente.

Baekyeol sorriu e levantou. Correu até eles assim que viu o pai sair do carro. “Papa!” ele pulou nos braços do pai, passando seus braços no pescoço de Chanyeol. “Veio pegar eu e mama?”

Chanyeol começou a sentir que ia chorar. “N-Não hoje. Você e mama vão dormir aqui na casa do tio Kris.”

Baekyeol inclinou a cabeça confuso. “M-Mas... papa... se eu e mamãe dormir aqui… papa não vai ficar sozinho?”

“Um pouco.” Chanyeol deu um beijo na cabeça do filho. “Seja um bom menino okay e cuide da mama.”

O garotinho crispou os lábios. Ele se inclinou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Chanyeol. “Papa... mama tava chorando... muito. Mama acha que eu não vi, mas eu vi.” Ele apertou mais Chanyeol. “Porque mama tava chorando? Eu fiz alguma coisa?”

“Não Baekyeol… não foi você. Só... não fale disso, okay?” ele se afastou e acariciou suas bochechas. “Seja um bom menino okay?”

Baekyeol fez bico. “Okay.” Ele sussurrou.

“Bom.” O mais alto deu um sorriso fraco e deu um beijo em sua cabeça. “Agora vá lá para dentro.” Ele colocou Baekyeol no chão e gentilmente o empurrou para a porta de entrada.

Ele ia pegar as malas, mas percebeu que Tao já tinha pego. “Tenha cuidado ao voltar Chanyeol.” Tao disse antes de entrar na mansão e fechar a porta, deixando o mais alto sozinho lá fora.

 

**~CHANBAEK~**

 

“Tao” o panda olhou para cima e viu Kris descendo as escadas. “Isso foi rápido, como-”

“Chanyeol me trouxe de volta.”

“Ele ainda está aqui?”

“S-Sim. Por que-?” Ele não pode terminar, o loiro rapidamente passou por ele e abriu a porta. Viu Chanyeol entrar no carro. “Volto já Tao.”

“Espera, onde-” mas o dragão já havia corrido até Chanyeol, entrando no carro. O panda só balançou a cabeça e fechou a porta. _‘Ele pode resolver, talvez.’_

Enquanto isso, no carro, Chanyeol se assustou ao ver Kris entrando. “C-Chefe! Nossa! O que está fazendo?”

“Você e eu teremos uma boa conversa. Quero saber porque você e Baekhyun estão nessa desavença um com o outro.”

“Chefe, não é da sua conta.”

“Okay, então nós somos amigos e não em um relacionamento chefe-empregado. Como amigo, eu não gosto quando algum de vocês está brigando.”

“Mas ainda” Chanyeol começou, erguendo a voz um pouco. “Não é da sua conta.”

Kris cerrou os lábios. “Ótimo. Mas não estou saindo desse carro. Então ou você começa a falar, ou eu acho que vou com você para seu apartamento.” Ele cruzou os braços, sentindo-se orgulhoso do que fazia.

O motorista suspirou frustrado. “Certo.” Ele desligou o carro e começou a falar. “Quer saber por que eu e Baekhyun estamos assim? Bom, eu… confrontei ele.”

“Confrontou ele, do que está falando?”

“Eu o vi com outra pessoa. Eu fui ao shopping do passeio público e o vi. Lá, com outra pessoa.”

Kris estava chocado. “O q-que... tem certeza que viu Baekhyun. Talvez fosse outra pessoa-”

“Eu acho que sei como meu Baekhyun se parece, Kris. Ok.” Ele balançou a cabeça antes de bater na janela do carro, assustando Kris um pouco. “E quer saber mais... eu nem sei o que eu fiz.”

_‘O que fiz para merecer isso?’_

“Onde você o viu?”

“Onde? Baekhyun estava em alguma loja, eu não sei, não prestei atenção ao nome.”

 

**~CHANBAEK~**

 

“Baekhyun... sou eu, Tao.” Tao abriu a porta do quarto, vendo Baekhyun ainda deitado na cama, como o havia deixado. “Eu peguei as coisas que você precisava. Hm.” Tao abriu a mochila. “Roupas suas e de Baekyeol… e hm, Chanyeol colocou esse pinguim de pelúcia na mochila. Uh, ele disse que Baekyeol não consegue dormir sem ele.” Ele pegou e colocou na cama. “E peguei a caixa que você queria.” Ele tirou-a e colocou na cama também. “O que tem dentro? Digo, é muito bonita.” Lentamente, Baekhyun sentou e se virou para Tao. Ele se inclinou e colocou a caixa o colo. Levantou sua tampa e revelou um bonito relógio Rolex Sky-Dweller Oyster, 42 mm, de ouro branco. Tao estava impressionado com quão bonito era. “Oh... minha nossa… isso… é… um Rolex?”

Baekhyun só assentiu. Ele limpou os olhos e fechou a caixa. “Eu comprei… para Chanyeol. Quando estava no shopping do passeio público.”

“Este é um ótimo relógio.”

“Sim.”

Tao sentou ao lado do amigo. “O que te fez comprar esse relógio para ele?”

“Bom” ele suspirou. “Eu só queria que Chanyeol tivesse algo bom. Sempre que ele recebe o salário… ele só faz três coisas. Coloca no banco, gasta apenas com coisas necessárias, ou gasta com Baekyeol e comigo. Ele nunca usa para ele mesmo... e eu só queria dar a ele algo bom.” Ele segurou forte a caixa em seu colo. “Então eu gastei meu salário para dar a ele isso. Economizei... muito dinheiro... e ele nem sabe. Ainda foi caro, mas o homem que estava me ajudando deixou para mim por um preço mais baixo.”

“Isso foi gentil da parte dele.”

“Graças aquele homem... eu pude comprar isso para Chanyeol... mas aí Chanyeol chega em casa com aquele cheiro doce de flores nas roupas… eu comecei a suspeitar. E ainda continuou por semanas depois.” Baekhyun mordeu o lábio. “Ele provavelmente está cansado de mim-”

“Não diga isso!” Tao levantou e inflou as bochechas. “Chanyeol não está cansado de você e nem você dele... certo?!”

Baekhyun crispou os lábios e levantou da cama. “Nem todo relacionamento é como o seu com Kris, ok.” Com isso ele se virou e foi até o banheiro, fechando a porta com força, assustando o panda.

Tao cerrou os olhos. “Nós também não somos perfeitos.”

 

**~CHANBAEK~**

 

“Okay meninos... boa noite.” Tao disse à Yitao e Baekyeol. As duas crianças estavam deitadas na mesma cama, prontas para dormir. “Aqui Baekyeol... seu papa me deu isso.” Ele entregou o pinguim e rapidamente Baekyeol o pegou.

“Quero voltar pra casa.”

“Eu sei Baekyeol... mas seu papa e mama estão... com problemas agora.”

“Por quê?”

“É algo... complicado, okay.”

Baekyeol franziu a testa. “Então mama e papa podem dizer ‘desculpa’ e… e podemos ser uma família de novo e ir pra casa?”

“B-Bom-”

“Tia pode consertar?”

“Huh?”

Baekyeol sentou e foi até Tao. “Tia Tao pode consertar? Quero mama e papa felizes.”

“Eu, hm... vou... vou ver o que posso fazer, okay.” Baekyeol assentiu. “Okay, agora vá dormir... mama não quer que você fique acordado essa hora, está tarde.” Tao começou a colocar Baekyeol para dormir, ao lado de Yitao. “Boa noite.” Assim, deu um beijo na cabeça dos dois.

Ele levantou e começou a sair do quarto do filho. Tao desceu as escadas para ir até o sofá-cama dormir. _‘Kris e Chanyeol... me pergunto aonde foram… ou ainda estão lá for a?’_ Curioso, ele foi até a porta da frente e a abriu, notando que o carro não havia saído do lugar. _‘Então só ficaram sentados no carro?’_ Tao foi então até onde estavam, e espiou pelo banco do passageiro. Ele viu os dois dormindo e ia bater na janela, mas se retraiu.

_‘Vou só deixa-los dormir.’_

E então voltou para a mansão.

 

**~CHANBAEK~**

 

Kris se remexeu sonolento assim que ouviu um toque de celular no carro. “Hm?” ele abriu os olhos e tentou achar o celular. “Oh” Kris olhou para baixo e viu que era o celular de Chanyeol tocando; pegou-o  e atendeu sem pensar.

“Sr... Park? É você?”

“Huh? Oh. Não. Não sou Chanyeol, s-sou amigo dele.” Kris rapidamente checou a hora e viu que era 10 da manhã. _‘Wow... dormi demais…’_ “Eu, uh, posso perguntar… quem é?”

“Oh, sou Kim Hyungjoon... sou o dono da SS501 Flowers e eu estava… uh, me perguntando se o Sr. Park pensou sobre as flores e se ele realmente quer jogar fora ou ficar com elas.”

 _‘Flores? Flores para quem? Oh! Baekhyun?!’_ “Oh, certo… Sim, eu lembro dele me dizendo sobre... ele disse que quer ficar com elas.”

“Mesmo? Isso são boas notícias! Sim, então, pode vir pegar a qualquer hora. Tenho certeza que sabe onde é.”

“Com certeza.” Ele sorriu. “Até depois.” Desligou a chamada e olhou para o motorista ainda dormindo. _‘Hora de dirigir Chanyeol._ ’ “Hey, Chanyeol… acorda.” Ele cutucou o outro; que se remexeu, fazendo Kris cutuca-lo mais. “Acorda Chanyeol.”

“Hm? O q-que?” o motorist perguntou bocejando e coçou os olhos. “O que é?” ele perguntou, massageando o pescoço.

“Me leve até a SS501 Flowers. Agora.”

“SS5- por que quer ir lá?”

“Agora Chanyeol. Vamos pegar uma coisa.”

 

**~CHANBAEK~**

 

“Oh, ótimo! Vocês vieram!” Hyungjoon sorriu ao ver Chanyeol e o outro, o qual previa que fosse quem atendeu o telefone mais cedo. “Você deve ser o amigo, certo? Aquele que atendeu o celular do Sr. Park?”

Chanyeol franziu a sobrancelha ao se virar para o chefe. “Você... atendeu meu celular?”

“Eu ainda estava sonolento, pensei que fosse o meu. Enfim.” O loiro tentou mudar de assunto. “Como disse… meu amigo aqui gostaria de ficar com as flores.”

“O que? Chefe, do que está falando-”

“Aqui está!”

“Hyungjoon!” Chanyeol se apressou, indo até o balcão, tentando cobrir as flores que estavam ali. Sem dúvida, para Kris, era provavelmente o buquê mais bonito que havia visto.

“Sim, levaremos para casa.”

“E-Espera! Não, Hyungjoon, jogue fora-”

“Aqui. Pronto.” Hyungjoon entregou o buquê para Kris, ignorando o que o outro dizia. “Sem cobrança... por conta da casa.”

“Não!” Chanyeol gemeu como uma criança. Ele ia protestar, mas Kris o interrompeu.

“Chanyeol... fique quieto e vá esperar no carro.”

“Mas-”

“Carro.... agora.” Tudo o que o motorista fez foi encher as bochechas de ar em resposta. Se virou e foi até a saída da loja, indo até o carro. “Ele é uma criança em corpo de homem às vezes... Tenho certeza que você sabe?”

Hyungjoon riu e balançou a cabeça. “Ele é engraçado.”

“Sim. Ele é... às vezes. Enfim, eu gostaria de comprar algumas flores também.”

“Oh, claro, o que gostaria?” Hyungjoon gesticulou mostrando a loja, deixando-o ver os vários tipos. “Temos muitas. Posso arranja-las para você, assim como fiz com Sr. Park.”

“Oh, tenho que ir logo, mas uh... posso ter aquelas duas, por favor.” Ele apontou para duas flores próximas uma a outra.

“Ótima escolha. Vou arranja-las para você… serei rápido.” Hyungjoon sorriu e pegou as flores que Kris havia escolhido. “As suas serão por conta da casa também.”

“T-Tem certeza? Eu posso pagar, não é problema-”

“Por favor, tudo bem. E você é amigo do Sr. Park, então tudo bem.”

“Então” o dragão pegou a carteira. “Aqui uma gorjeta para você.”

 

**~CHANBAEK~**

 

“Eu não quero entrar.”

“Chanyeol.”

“Eu não quero.”

 _‘Meu Deus, parece que estou falando com uma criança. Yitao... não seja como seu tio._ _Por favor.’_ “Chanyeol... estou com fome e cansando... e quero dar essas flores ao Tao, e você vai comigo.”

“Não!”

“Por quê?”

“Baekhyun está lá!”

“Ainda melhor! Vamos entrar!” Ele puxou Chanyeol pelo braço. “E dê a ele essas flores que você conseguiu para ele.”

“Não-”

“Um.” Kris disse, cerrando os olhos para o motorista.

“Sério que você está contando-”

“Dois.”

“E-Eu s-sou um homem c-crescido-”

“Três.”

“Estou indo! Estou indo!” Chanyeol rapidamente saiu e pegou o buquê do assento de trás do carro _._ _‘Nossa..._ _Kris pode ser tão ameaçador às vezes… e ele estava contando para mim! Sou um homem crescido e fiquei com medo dele!_ _’_

“Vamos.” Kris ordenou ao ir andando até a porta da frente da mansão. Chanyeol hesitou um pouco, ainda não querendo ver Baekhyun. Ele queria voltar para o carro, mas outro chamado do chefe o fez segui-lo. Eles entraram e foram até onde ouviam as vozes dos outros.

Se aproximando da cozinha, todos olharam de seus pratos, um pouco surpresos ao ver os dois.

“Papa!” Baekyeol saiu de seu assento e correu até Chanyeol, abraçando suas pernas. “Papa! Tava com saudade! Muita!”

O motorista sorriu e se abaixou, dando um beijo na cabeça do menino. “Eu também.”

Baekhyun começou a tremer; rapidamente levantou e tentou sair da cozinha, mas Tao pegou seu pulso, o impedindo.

“Hm, pessoal, vocês pode sair, por favor.” Kris pediu. “Precisamos falar com Chanyeol e Baekhyun, em particular.” Todos assentiram e saíram, pegando Yitao, Baekyeol e Joonxing. Assim que todos saíram de vista, Kris pediu para que Chanyeol sentasse, mas o outro recusou. “Sente.” Kris disse, erguendo a voz.

Enquanto Chanyeol sentava, Tao puxava Baekhyun para sentar também. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, mas o panda era persistente. Logo, Baekhyun sentou, mas seus olhos ainda não haviam encarado o motorista.

“Ok, agora vamos falar sobre isso-”

“Não.” Tao interrompeu. “Eles devem falar um com o outro sobre isso.” Ele levantou do assento e pegou na mão do loiro, o puxando para longe dos dois.

“Espera, mas eu quero ter certeza que-”

“Eles precisam...” Tao disse com um tom severo. “Fazer isso sozinhos. Entendeu?”

“S-Sim, babe.”

“Ótimo. Agora vamos.” Ele apontou para a sala de estar e observou Kris ir até lá. Tao se virou e gesticulou para os dois conversarem. “Falem... agora. Por favor, se resolvam.” Então, Tao foi embora, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Chanyeol se mexeu na cadeira, segurando o buquê com força. Ele sabia que Tao estava certo, mas sabia do que sairia da boca de Baekhyun. _‘ “Estou cansado de você Chanyeol.” ’_

“Para quem é isso?” Baekhyun cruzou os braços. “Para seu mais novo namorado ou namorada?”

O motorista fez uma expressão irritada. “Não, Baekhyun.”

“Oh, mesmo? Por quê? Ele ou ela descobriu que você estava noivo e terminaram tudo e agora você o quer conquistar de volta?”

“Estou tentando conquistar alguém de volta- quer saber” Chanyeol colocou o buquê na mesa e levantou as mãos. “Desisto.”

Baekhyun apenas arregalou os olhos. _‘Então é verdade... ele cansou de mim.’_ Em seus pensamentos, ele se perguntava o que faria, como Baekyeol reagiria com o término dos dois, ou como ele viveria sem Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempre acreditou que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro.

“Eu não sei o que eu fiz! Realmente não sei Baekhyun! Eu não sei o que fiz para de fazer pensar que estive saindo com outra pessoa. E quer saber, essas flores são para você.” Ele apontou para o buquê. “Mas já que você está com outra pessoa, acho que não precisa delas, já que tem outros te dando coisas. Eu vi você com outro no shopping-”

“Eu não sei do que está falando!” Baekhyun levantou da cadeira, andando para lá e para cá pela cozinha. “Eu realmente não- Você me conhece! Por que eu te trairia... estou noive de você.” Ele começou a chorar. “Você me conhece... E-Eu nunca faria algo assim… você me conhece, Chanyeol.”

Ambos ficaram em silêncio e nenhum olhava para o outro. Nesse tempo, Baekhyun tentava decifrar o que Chanyeol estava falando. _‘Que outro homem ele quis dizer?’_ mordeu o lábio. _‘Eu nunca ficaria com outra pessoa... ele disse que me viu no passeio público… m-mas quando? Se foi recentemente, só fui três vezes e em duas estava com Baekyeol. Com certeza ele teria notado ele... tem bons olhos. Na terceira vez... estava sozinho... foi quando comprei o-’_ ele arregalou os olhos. “Você... você disse que me viu... no passeio público, certo?”

“Sim, foi o que disse.”

“Em que loja?”

Chanyeol mordeu a língua. “Eu não sei. Era uma loja qualquer. Você estava com um cara. Ele era alto, magro, vestia um terno… eu não sei o que isso tem a ver com algo, mas você e eu sabemos que é você que cansou de mim.”

Baekhyun relaxou os ombros e correu para fora da cozinha, deixando Chanyeol sentado, chocado. Ele suspirou. _‘Sei como é.’_

Enquanto isso, Baekhyun correu subindo as escadas, ignorando quem chamava por ele. Entrou rapidamente no quarto de Kris e Tao, procurando pela caixa que pediu a Tao para trazer. _‘Onde está? Cadê?_ _Cad- achei!’_ ele pegou a caixa e abriu. _‘Eu acho que sei o que houve.’_ Ele então correu descendo as escadas, passando novamente pelos outros, os ignorando.

Assim que voltou à cozinha, foi direto até Chanyeol, ficando a sua frente. “Eu acho que sei o que aconteceu. Você entendeu tudo errado.”

Chanyeol estava confuso. “Não tenho ideia-” antes que o motorista terminasse a frase, Baekhyun lhe mostrou a caixa. O mais alto olhou para a caixa na mão do menor. “O que é isso?”

Baekhyun só aproximava mais a caixa do outro. “Eu acho... que quando me viu no shopping do passeio público... eu estava em uma loja, sim. Mas eu procurava por um relógio.”

“Um relógio?”

“Um relógio... p-para você.”

 _‘Espera... o que?’_ Chanyeol ficou mais confuso. “Vo user honesto Baekhyun… não entendo como saímos de uma discussão para um relógio. E como entendi errado?”

“Só... escuta. Eu só fui no shopping três vezes. Eu raramente vou lá... você sabe disso. Duas vezes, eu estava com Baekyeol… se você me viu, Baekyeol teria sido visto também. Você sabe que tem bons olhos. Na terceira vez... eu estava sozinho, mas tinha uma razão para ir. Eu queria te comprar isso.” Baekhyun abriu e deixou que Chanyeol visso o Rolex.

O motorista estava impressionado com o relógio. Ele observou Baekhyun tirar o relógio da caixa e mostrar a beleza dele à Chanyeol. “Você... me comprou isso.”

“Sim” Baekhyun assentiu. “Porque... porque eu só queria te dar algo. Você sempre gasta dinheiro comigo e Baekyeol e com coisas necessárias... e economiza na poupança, mas não gasta nada com você.” Ele olhou para o outro. “Eu só queria te dar algo. Veio do meu dinheiro… ahn, então não precisa se preocupar com isso. M-Mas de qualquer forma, eu tenho certeza que… quando você me viu, eu estava na joalheria. O cara que você pensou que eu estava “saindo” ” fez movimentos de aspas com os dedos. “Ele é apenas um vendedor da loja. Ele estava me ajudando a encontrar um relógio perfeito para você.”

Depois de ouvir a explicação de Baekhyun, Chanyeol começou a pensar profundamente sobre a loja. _‘Agora que ele disse... uma joalheria.’_ Ele fechou os olhos, percebendo que Baekhyune estava certo. _‘Ele estava em uma joalheria... então eu… entendi tudo errado!’_ ele começou a lacrimejar, se sentindo extremamente idiota por acusar Baekhyun de ser infiel. Chanyeol olhou para cima, sentindo algumas lágrumas caírem de seus olhos.

“Eu sinto tanto Baekhyun” ele lentamente assentiu. “Eu... eu pensei que... você estava cansado de mim. Eu... então... você não estava me traindo.”

“Não!” Baekhyun balançou a cabeça. “Eu nunca faria algo assim! Chanyeol, nos conhecemos há tanto tempo. Você me conhece por dentro e por fora. Eu nunca seria capaz de ser infiel e você sabe disso.” Ele levou sua mão até a cabeça de Chanyeol, a trazendo para perto de si. “Eu te amo demais.”

 _‘Ah Deus, como sou idiota!’_ Chanyeol abraçou Baekhyun apertado,  o deixando entre sua slongas pernas. “Me perdoa Baekhyun... eu acho que quando vejo você com outra pessoa que não conheço... eu fico... eu só fico-”

“Super protetor, eu sei... ou talvez... ciumento possessivo, eu acho.” Baekhyun riu; ele pegou a mão do maior e começou a colocar o relógio. “Há! Como o cara disse... fica bom em você.” Ele deu um sorriso para o outro.

Chanyeol só conseguia sorrir cansado. Ele acusou seu amor de se rinfiel. _‘Como ele pode sorrir para mim... quando eu o acusei de ser um traidor?’_ Baekhyun deu um leve sorriso e levantou a cabeça de Chanyeol para que o olhasse nos olhos.

“Me desculpe por te acusar.”

“Está tudo bem, Chanyeol.” Ele se inclinou e deu um selinho. “Tudo bem.”

Chanyeol então passou por Baekhyun e pegou o buquê; ele entregou para o menor, explicando que desde que vira Baekhyun com outro homem ele estava tão preocupado com o que havia feito para merecer uma traição que esteve indo a uma floricultura para fazer um buquê e tentar conquistar Baekhyun de voltar e consertar o que quer que tivesse feito. “Mas o dono, Hyungjoon... ele disse que esse tipo de buquê com várias flores seria bom para dar a você, mas como é tão extravagante, ele precisaria de ajuda. Então todo dia eu ia até a floricultura e o ajudava. Até peguei algumas flores.”

“Você... então” Baekhyun olhou para o buquê e cheirou; um cheiro familiar, doce, preencheu seus sentidos. _‘Cheira a flores... adocicado… então suas roupas…’_ Baekhyun finalmente entendeu. “Suas roupas cheiravam a flores... então você não estava vendo outra pessoa com um forte perfume… mas sim numa floricultura.”

“Sim. Então, quando você me perguntou daquela vez... eu realmente não fazia ideia do que estava falando. Acho que eu não percebi. Mas é, todo dia, eu ia até lá fazer o buquê.”

Baekhyun assentiu e colocou de volta na mesa. “É pesado”

“D-Desculpe.”

Baekhyun riu. “Eu deveria dizer desculpas a você. Eu também tive medo... pensei que você estava cansado de mim. Todos esses pensamentos de você com outra pessoa, e deixando a mim e Baekyeol… me assustaram. Eu não pensei que pudesse encontrar alguém melhor que você.” Ele se inclinou e abraçou Chanyeol pelo pescoço, o mais apertado que podia. “Acho que ambos mal entendemos o outro.”

“Vocês estão felizes agora?” os dois olharam para baixo e viram o pequeno Baekyeol encarando-os. “Mama e papa tão felizes?”

Eles sorriram para a criança. Chanyeol se abaixou, gesticulando para Baekyeol se aproximar. Ele pegou o menino e o colocou no colo. “Sim. Sua mama e eu estamos felizes.”

“Vocês tão bem?”

“Sim” Chanyeol assentiu. “Estamos.”

“Mas não vi vocês se beijarem.”

“Ahn” os dois adultos coraram com o comentário repentino da criança.

“Beijo! Beijo! Beijo!” Baekyeol entoou e bateu palmas. “Beijo! Beijo! Beijo!”

“Ok, ok.” Baekhyun ficou um pouco vermelho. “Mama vai beijar o papa, okay?”

Baekyeol sorriu. “Yey!”

Baekhyun sorriu antes de se virar para o mais alto. Ele se inclinou e deu um simples selinho carinhoso. Ao se afastar, ele riu contra os lábios do maior.

“Yey!” Baekyeol bateu palmas, sorrindo para os pais. “Eu ganho beijo também?” Sem questionar, ambos se abaixaram e beijaram o pequenino na bochecha. O menino riu. “Yey!”

“Oi pessoal” os três se viraram vendo Tao, na porta da cozinha, segurando também um buquê de flores que recebera de Kris. “Vocês se resolveram? Por favor, digam que sim.”

“Sim” Baekhyun assentiu. “Nos resolvemos.” Ele se virou para encarar Chanyeol e sorriu. Pegou nas bochechas do mais alto e deu um beijo de esquimó.

_‘Tudo está bem agora.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que um mal-entendido pode fazer não é? /:  
> Mas ficou tudo bem no final ^^


End file.
